Corrigindo Erros do Passado
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Harry recebe a noticia que toda a Familia Weasley foi brutalmente assassinada. E para piorar o maior e unico suspeito é justamente ele. Então ele toma uma decisão, Ele vai corrigir os erros de seu passado.
1. Notícias e Decisões

Capítulo 1 – Notícias e decisões

Um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes aparentando cansaço espera a volta de seus melhores amigos. Harry Potter estava escondido em uma barraca mágica em um bosque, pois Lord Voldemort tomara o ministério e ele se tornara o Indesejável Número 1; mas como só ele poderia destruir o Mau representado pelo Lorde das Trevas ele tinha que se esconder e ficar longe de todos aqueles que lhe queriam bem. Ou melhor, quase todos, não conseguiu com que seus melhores amigos não o acompanhassem, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger que eram para ele como irmãos. Ele estes dois que Harry estava esperando. Eles tinham ido até uma cidade próxima para ver se conseguiam alguma noticia sobre a guerra.

Ele apertava um medalhão destruído quando ouviu o som de alguém aparatando, sacou a espada, já que sua varinha ainda estava quebrada. Mas logo reconheceu os amigos, a menina de cabelos rebeldes e o ruivo. Eles pareciam tensos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quase fomos pegos. – disse o Ruivo. – um gato ficou todo arrepiado perto da gente e quase que nos descobrem debaixo da capa. Você se lembra da Madame Nor-r-ra, foi a mesma coisa, um comensal, aquele bexiguento, ele desconfiou e foi atrás de nós dois só deu tempo de pegar este jornal e o Pasquim.

- Bichento não era assim, não deve ser todo gato que faz isso. – Disse Mione.

- O seu gato era inteligente como você Mi, além do mais ele conhecia a gente e não ficava confuso de "não" ver a gente. – respondeu Rony, o que deixou a menina corada.

- Enquanto vocês namoram, eu vou ler O Pasquim.

- Ei. – disseram os dois mais vermelhos que o uniforme de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Tá sei, vocês não são namorados. – disse, mas que e a minha vida seria melhor se admitissem logo, eu não tenho dúvida. – murmurou só para que ele pudessem escutar.

- Melhor assim Senhor Potter. – Disse Rony.

Harry então pegou o jornal com medo do que poderia ler, se mais alguém conhecido estava preso, desaparecido ou morto, era assim sempre. Apesar da dura repressão do Ministério, O Pasquim divulgava noticias reais do que acontecia no país, enquanto O Profeta Diário divulgava apenas noticias de apoio ao governo, como se nada de errado estivesse ocorrendo, ou seja, era manipulado pelos Comensais.

Só tinha ataques a Trouxas e algumas famílias de bruxos que Harry não conhecia. Ficou um pouco aliviado, mas sabia que a edição da revista era mensal e podia já ter acontecido muito mais coisas neste tempo. Pegou então o Profeta, e sentiu vontade de vomitar ao ler a Manchete.

**Harry Potter assassina família de Puros sangues**

_Nesta manhã foram encontrados em sua residência os corpos de uma das famílias de puro sangue mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha, os Weasleys. Há indícios que de Harry Potter foi o responsável pela chacina, provavelmente por estes quererem entregá-lo para o Ministério, já que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu é procurado por diversos crimes sendo considerado o Indesejável nº1, após o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore. Foram todos assassinados utilizando a Maldição da Morte, exceto a pequena Gina Weasley que passava o feriado com a família, que não foi encontrada, apenas uma poça de sangue em sua cama, o que leva a crer que "O Eleito" levou seu corpo com ele. Até mesmo seu melhor amigo foi assassinado em sua cama._

_Os Weasleys acolheram o assassino quando..._

Harry não conseguia mais ler, foi ficando cada vez mais pálido sentia todo o ódio por Voldemort tomar conta de seu corpo e de sua alma. Uma tempestade de repente começa a cair.

- Maldito seja Tom. – Berrou com todas as suas forças. Logo após um trovão ecoa no bosque, mas pareceu que foi mais fraco que o grito do rapaz, mesmo caindo a poucos metros de onde estavam. Outros caiam, mas já não tinha mais o mesmo efeito sobre os três.

- O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou Mione receosa pelo que poderia ter descontrolado seu amigo.

- Leiam. – ordenou o moreno, demonstrando inúmeros sentimentos.

Os dois juntaram suas cabeças para ler, mas não conseguiram passar da segunda linha. Hermione chorava e se abraçava a Rony que pareceu perder todo seu sangue e estava congelado.

Harry saiu para a entrada da barraca ele sabia que não conseguiria consolar os amigos e nem eles conseguiriam consolá-lo, já que sabiam que eles não leram até onde ele lera. E ver os dois abraçados só aumentava a sua dor. Agora não tinha mais nada na vida, a não ser os dois amigos. Sua segunda família foi assassinada a sangue frio, o suspeito era ele, o pior sua amada morrera, e tudo que ele queria era que ela ficasse protegida.

Foi quando ele se lembrou de um livro que McGonagall tinha lhe entregue antes de sair de Hogwarts. Era um livro do velho diretor, apesar deste nunca ter sido capaz de lê-lo. O convocou sem reparar que não usava uma varinha. "_Magia Antiga – escrita por G&R". _Abriu no Capítulo sobre o tempo e começou a ler.

_O tempo é algo mais flexível do que os bruxos supõem, poucos são capazes de entendê-lo, principalmente a sua primeira regra, __**Existem coisas que não é possível MUDAR, conhecemos isso como destino**__ (...) Existe apenas um único feitiço capaz de fazer uma pessoa viajar no tempo, além dos vira-tempos que são construídos com as areias do tempo. Este Feitiço só pode ser utilizado por um mago, ou seja, uma pessoa com intimidade tamanha com a magia que ele seria capaz de realizar magias sem a utilização de objetos canalizadores, como as varinhas, além de possuir um coração puro e uma mente aberta, para não interferir muito no fluxo do tempo. Porém para que o feitiço funcione o mago deve desejar de toda sua alma viajar no tempo e principalmente não ter nada a perder, ou seja, já ter perdido tudo aquilo que preza. (...) o Feitiço é __**Tempus Locomus**__, deve ser dito com a palma da mão direita apontada para o coração. Mas devemos alertar que o feitiço causar uma mudança no fluxo do tempo e o presente que a pessoa conhece deixará de existir e tudo que ele precisar será levado de alguma maneira para a época que ele escolher (...)._

Harry parou de ler, guardou o livro no bolso e olhou mais uma vez para os amigos. Agora era Rony quem chorava, e Mione o consola ainda com lagrimas nos olhos, mas se controlando para ser forte pelo amigo.

Então ele tomou a decisão, voltaria no tempo e concertaria os erros que foram cometidos na sua vida tanto por ele, quantos pelos outros, principalmente Dumbledore.

- Me desculpem – disse para os amigos que o olharam assustados, pensando que ele mais uma vez se culpava pelo que estava ocorrendo. Ele em fim apontou a mão direita para o peito e disse:

_- Tempus Locomus_.

Tudo aconteceu bem rápido, com um clarão o rapaz sumiu deixando um vazio no peito dos amigos.

- Ele nos deixou, Mi, justo agora, que eu não tenho mais família, e ele me deixou. – disse Rony quando um vendaval começou.

- Não Rony, ele não nos deixou. Eu ainda não acredito, mas o seu amigo encontrou um feitiço que o levara de volta no tempo para que ele possa arrumar tudo e o motivo foi a sua família, ele vai resolver tudo, mas ele era o único a poder ir ele perdeu tudo na vida. Você não. Esta realidade deixará de existir, mas o destino sempre existirá e você terá seu amigo de volta, mesmo que você não se lembre, ele se lembrará de você.

- Como assim destino?

- Ele voltou no tempo, eu não sei para quando, mas algumas coisas ele não poderá mudar, está escrito no destino.

- Então vou dar uma mãozinha para o Destino. – falando isso ele a beijou. De maneira apaixonada, como ela sempre imaginou. Seu ultimo pensamento foi que ela desejava que este fosse realmente o seu destino.

O beijo foi tão espetacular que eles nem viram as coisas desaparecendo e só sobrar eles. No espaço infinito.

Alguns anos antes um rapaz com seus dezessete anos cai em um jardim perto de uma moça ruiva. Ele olha para ela e pergunta completamente desnorteado pelo feitiço:

- Você é um anjo, Ruiva? – e desmaia.

A ruiva se comove com o rapaz e o leva para sua casa.


	2. Primeiro Erro

Capítulo 2 Primeiro erro

Dois dias se passaram é o garoto começou a dar sinais de que iria acordar. Neste tempo a ruiva ficou o tempo todo cuidando dele, verificando se a febre abaixara. Agora parecia que o moreno apenas dormia.

A garota reparara no corpo do moreno, sendo que este marcado por cicatrizes. A mais visível e estranha é a da testa, um raio. Outras curiosas como a escrito "Não devo contar mentiras" na sua mão esquerda ou a do braço direito que parece que for perfurada, mas nada indica que houve problemas nos músculos.

Ela encontrou indícios de que ele era um bruxo como ela, apesar de sua vida estar meio nublada na sua memória, como se fosse de outra pessoa, mas ela não ligava para isso, agora o importante era o homem desacordado. Junto dele ela encontrou uma varinha, que percebeu ter grande poder, um pergaminho que obviamente tinha magia, apesar dela não saber disser qual, uma capa de invisibilidade, coisa rara e uma espada belíssima onde estava escrito "Gryffindor", que ela sabia ser um dos fundadores de Hogwarts, a escola de magia, uma vassoura que parecia ser de competição, um livro que não conseguiu ler e um medalhão destruído preso no seu pescoço.

Movimentos na cama fizeram-na sair de sua divagação e se preocupar com o moreno.

- Calma, rapaz. Assim você só vai conseguir ficar mais tempo aí nesta cama. Os seus óculos estão aqui.

- Que dia é hoje? – Perguntou o rapaz com uma voz fraca de sono.

- Hoje são 31 de outubro de 1981. Estamos na noite de Hallowen. Por quê?

- Merda, é hoje. – disse se levantando e procurando os seus pertences.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Pode se deitar e ficar bem quietinho ai mocinho. – disse a ruiva com as mãos na cintura. – os seus pertences estão todos guardados e nem adianta que eu não vou te dar.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo pego, estou com pressa. – disse estendendo a mão e convocando a sua capa e a varinha. – e só disso que eu vou precisar. O resto depois eu pego meu anjo. Quando eu voltar assim você pode dar a bronca que quiser.

-Para onde você vai com tanta pressa?

- Corrigir os erros da minha vida. Qual é o seu nome, anjo?

- Lilian Prewett.

- Então Lilian, eu voltarei prometo, mas não sei se em algumas horas ou dias, mas pode ter certeza que eu voltarei para te ver. – disse aparatando.

- Saco, este feitiço anti-aparatação não funcionou com ele. Era a minha esperança de mantê-lo aqui até estar completamente recuperado. Agora eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. Ele até que era bonitinho.

Lilian então resolveu voltar para seus afazeres, certa de que o Moreno que ela não sabia o nome nunca voltaria apesar da promessa e de ter deixado suas coisas.

Harry apareceu no gramado de uma bela casa, mas o que viu fez o moreno entrar em pânico. A porta estava arrombada. Ele esperou que ainda não fosse tarde, mas ao ver o corpo de seu pai jogado no chão tirou qualquer esperança de seu coração, mas mesmo assim correu para o quarto para ver se pelo menos a mãe ele salvava.

Um grito acabou destruindo o resto de seu coração

- Você não precisava morre Lilian. "_Avada Kevada_". – uma luz verde iluminou a porta aberta do quarto.

- "_Avada Kevada_". – novamente foi ouvido, mas ao contrário da outra vez foi uma luz branca que iluminou tudo e um grito de dor foi ouvido junto com o desmoronamento de parte do teto.

Harry entrou então no quarto e viu ele mesmo quando bebê com uma cicatriz recém formada na testa. A vontade de sumir com a maldita foi grande, mas era melhor conviver com ela do que apagar o passado.

Ele então se ajoelhou perto da mãe e começou a chorar, demorou muito ele falhará em salvar a sua família. Não desistiria, ele mesmo criaria a criança, porém ainda não era o momento de pegar o pequeno Harry. Precisava pensar. Precisava de uma casa.

- E hora de cumprir uma promessa, não seria agora que quebrei as minhas promessas. – disse para si mesmo quando ouviu uma voz familiar, Hagrid.

Apesar da vontade de rever o meio gigante Harry aparata, desta vez na frente da casa da qual sairá a alguns minutos.

- Será que ela me deixaria ficar por um tempo, até ter um emprego e conseguir uma casa para criar a mim mesmo. Acho que ela esta com raiva de mim, mas e o único lugar que eu posso ir.

Bateu na porta ainda com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela abriu a porta e logo começou o discurso:

- Olha quem voltou. O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – mas não conseguiu, pois o moreno se atirou nos braços dela e começou a chorar como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ela o puxou para dentro da casa e esperou ele se aliviar para contar tudo. Como eles se sentaram no sofá, ela não percebeu que o jovem acabou adormecendo em seu ombro então esperaria ele acordar para conversar com ele.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou atordoado sem saber onde estava. Ele se levanta e ouve uma voz atrás dele.

- Então a bela adormecida acordou. Tem um café para você na cozinha. Nem me venha com esta de que sem fome porque você não come a quase três dias que eu sei, fora os dias antes de você aparecer.

- Certo você venceu. Mas só se você me fizer companhia. – disse o moreno sem saber o porquê de sentir bem na presença da garota.

- Você poderia me falar o que você quis dizer com corrigir erros da sua vida?

- Ainda não, mas em breve te contarei tudo, só preciso pegar uma pessoa esta noite. Meu anjo.

- Aliás, eu não sei o seu nome.

- Pode me chamar de Tiago por enquanto.

- Então tá Tiago, o que você faz da vida, parece ainda um estudante.

- Olha quem fala. Você parece ser mais nova que eu.

- Eu não fui para Hogwarts, meus pais preferiram me educar em casa fiz os Niem's há alguns dias e estou esperando as respostas. E você?

- Espera que eu conto tudo de uma vez.

Eles terminaram de comer quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa. Sirius.

- Eu preciso ir, Lilian. Daqui a pouco eu volto tenho que resolver um problema.

- Nem vem, Tiago. Você ainda está fraco e pode desmaiar a qualquer momento, você não sai das minhas vistas até hoje à noite.

- Então vem comigo, e algo rápido.

- Vou pegar minha varinha então.

- Não precisa - disse convocando ela – toma.

- Exibido. Para onde vamos?

- Londres. Dê-me a mão, que eu aparato nos dois para lá.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Tem um feitiço que impede isso.

- Eu gosto de quebrar as regras. – disse antes de pegar a mão da garota e aparatar em Londres.

Mas quando eles apareceram pareceu que uma explosão aconteceu. E eles viram um rapaz moreno gargalhando. Lilian não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo, mas Harry percebeu que mais uma vez o destino estava contra ele.

Vários aurores apareceram para prender o rapaz, que continuava gargalhando. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Então Harry decidiu voltar para casa. Seu próximo passo deveria ser bem pensado. Nada poderia dar errado.

Ele continuou revoltado e a menina nada compreendia. Mas esperaria pelo desabafo do homem ao seu lado, que mais uma vez estava chorando. Ela fez a única coisa que conseguiria, abraçou o rapaz. Que retribuiu o abraço de maneira forte e decidida.

Ficaram o dia inteiro conversando banalidades, até escurecer e Harry precisava sair.

- Eu prometo que volto, pode ficar tranqüila. Mas voltarei com uma pessoa, ela também ficará aqui o tempo que eu ficar. Espero que você não se incomode.

- Quando ela chegar e você me explicar tudo eu te digo se me incomoda ou não.

- Eu volto meu anjo.

Harry então aparatou para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, um lugar que ele achou que nunca retornaria quando foi resgatado pelo esquadrão de Potter's. Ele percebeu uma gata sentada em frente a casa. Era sua Professora Minerva McGonagall, uma animaga. Precisaria esperar a hora certa para agir. Como nunca soube como a sua entrega foi realizada precisaria ficar escondido. Mas Dumbledore era muito esperto e perceberia uma capa de invisibilidade, mas não poderia perceber um falcão no telhado.

Assim ele se transformou, não era sua primeira transformação, nunca tinha conseguido aquela forma, geralmente era um cervo ou um felino, mas ele precisava e conseguiu a proeza.

Pousou sobre o telhado da casa em frente a sua, aquela que seria ocupada pela Sra. Figg. E esperou até perceber que as luzes começaram a sumir e ver o diretor usando o seu apaqueiro. Apurou sua audição para ouvir a conversa entre o velho e a professora.

Minutos mais tarde Harry escuta um barulho de moto e olha para cima e vê um farol vindo na direção deles, e Hagrid com a moto de Sirius carregando o pequeno Harry. Só mais um pouco agora era restava esperar os bruxos irem embora para pegar o pequeninho e mudar a historia.

O primeiro a sair foi o Gigante, com a moto. Depois a professora sai na forma de gata. Até que Dumbledore finalmente aparata depois de devolver as luzes para os postes.

Harry então pousa perto do embrulho e se transforma pegando a ele mesmo nos braços.

- Você não merece sofrer com estes trouxas. Esse é o primeiro erro que corrijo. Pode ter certeza que no fim da guerra você se orgulhará de mim e me agradecerá. Vamos. A carta eu vou modificar para tia Petúnia saber que você está bem, apesar de achar que ela não se importará.

O menino permaneceu dormindo e se acomodou nos braços do jovem. Assim aparataram de volta para a sala de Lilian.

Esta ao escutar o som da aparatação logo aparece com uma cara feia.

- Agora quero as minhas explicações, Senhor Tiago.

- Então vamos pelas apresentações. Meu nome completo é Harry Tiago Potter. Este pequenino nos meus braços é Harry Tiago Potter. – disse mostrando a criança em seus braços sabendo que parte da raiva era por trazer um estranho para casa dela, mas pêra lá ele era um estranho também, que confusão.

Lilian fica maravilhada com o menino que nem repara de imediato nos nomes.

- Ei, você disse Harry Tiago Potter para os dois como pode, ele é seu Filho?

- Acho melhor colocá-lo em um berço, pois a historia é longa e ele só vai acordar amanhã cedo. – disse subindo para o quarto que ocupou enquanto estava inconsciente e conjurou um berço para o menino, sem nem ao menos pegar a varinha. Fato que Lilian percebeu. Depois eles voltaram para a sala.

- Bem ele não é meu filho, ele é filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter. Meus pais. Ele também não é meu irmão. Ele sou eu, ou melhor, ele será eu em alguns anos. Eu sou de um futuro que não existe mais.

- O que? Você é do futuro? Como assim não existe mais?

- Se tudo ocorresse como eu me lembro ele se tornaria a pessoa que sou agora. Mas EU alterei este presente, ou seja, meu passado, e as coisas se desenrolaram de maneira diferente, resultando em um futuro completamente diferente.

- Deixa-me entender, você volta do futuro, altera e não tem mais para onde voltar? E isso?

- Sim, eu não posso voltar para algo que não existe mais. Mas e melhor contar a minha vida e como posso alterar para aquele bebê ter uma vida normal e feliz.

- Primeiro você deve entender que existem pessoas que combatem Voldemort e seus Comensais, meus pais faziam parte de um grupo formado por Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, um dos responsáveis pela minha vida sofrida. Meses antes do meu nascimento, Alvo recebeu uma visita de uma candidata a vaga de professora de Adivinhação. Esta visita foi realizada em um bar no vilarejo perto da escola, Hogsmeade.

- Durante a entrevista ela fez uma profecia, a primeira de duas que ela conseguiu na sua vida. Ela dizia que aquele que teria o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas se aproximava. Porém a profecia foi ouvida pela metade por um comensal que contou para seu mestre. Como a profecia dava dicas de quem poderia ser, Voldemort resolveu que a profecia dizia que ele matava este menino. Alvo ficou sabendo que o Lord estava atrás do menino e escondeu aqueles que poderiam ser os pais da criança, meus pais e mais um casal.

- Meus pais fizeram o Fidelius, um feitiço que impediria qualquer um de encontrar a casa, somente se o fiel do segredo contasse. Eles escolheram Sirius Black, aquele que nos vimos sendo capturado hoje cedo. Todos pensam que ele é o fiel, pois ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai, mas na verdade o fiel era outro amigo, Pedro Pettigrew, que é um comensal. O que vimos hoje cedo foi a tentativa de Sirius matar o Pedro por ter traído os amigos. Bom ele foi para Azkaban direto sem julgamento, pois acreditavam que ele enlouquecerá quando Voldemort foi derrotado.

- Você-sabe-quem foi derrotado quando?

- Ontem a noite, quando eu estava fora, você não sabia por que não saiu de casa nem recebeu nenhuma carta, nem o jornal, mas nas ruas os bruxos estão festejando, acreditando que Voldemort foi morto.

- Dava para você parar de falar o nome dele. Me dá arrepios.

- Não este é um nome falso, o nome dele é Tom, mas o medo de um nome só aumenta o medo sobre a coisa.

- Quem derrotou ele então?

- Eu derrotei. Não meu eu adulto, mas o pequenino que está no quarto. Tom invadiu a nossa casa depois que o Rato do Rabicho, um apelido do Pedro, contou onde meus pais estavam escondidos. Ele duelou com meu pai enquanto minha mãe tentava fugir comigo, mas Tom é muito poderoso e matou meu pai e seguiu em direção a minha mãe, ele não queria matá-la, mas como ela não deixaria isso foi morta por ele. Este sacrifício foi parte de uma magia antiga que me protegeu e quando a maldição da morte me acertou ela foi refletida e acertou o bruxo, me deixando com esta cicatriz. – disse apontando para a testa.

- Fui resgatado e deixado na porta da casa dos meus tios trouxas, onde vivi anos de sofrimento, eles odiavam magia e sempre tentaram impedir a manifestação dela por lá. Eu resgatei o Harry da porta da casa e trouxe para cá, foi o primeiro erro que corrigi. Ninguém merece ser criado naquela casa. Eu só fiquei sabendo que era bruxo quando foram na minha casa me entregar a carta de Hogwarts, depois de uma semana de cartas pelo correio-coruja, que nunca pude abrir.

- Agora preciso conseguir uma casa e para poder criar o Harry e melhor a vida dele e de muita gente. Preciso de um emprego.

- Você pode ficar aqui, a casa é muito grande para uma pessoa e eu posso te ajudar a cuidar de você mesmo, isto é confuso. Por que você me disse para chamá-lo de Tiago se seu nome é Harry

- Então eu fico aqui. Eu preciso de uma nova identidade, Harry Potter só tem um, e é melhor que seja o pequeno. Ele agora é famoso. Fico com o meu segundo nome mesmo, Tiago, que também e o nome do meu pai. Como serei o pai do Harry, nada melhor que me chamar Tiago Potter. Se bem que no começo é melhor usar outro para mim é para ele, assim como novas aparências.

- Quem tal usar o meu assim podemos falar que somos casados e ninguém verá a verdade, já que vocês moraram aqui todos iriam falar mesmo.

- Tá bom, eu serei então Tiago Prewett e ele Harry Prewett. Mas e aparência. Só preciso mudar o cabelo deixar uma barba e esconder a minha cicatriz. Depois copio no Harry. Mas o que será.

- Você pode ficar ruivo, mudaria muito, com cabelos compridos.

- Boa, vou tentar e você diz como ficou. - ele se concentrou e lentamente foi mudando de forma. Ele descobrirá havia pouco tempo os poderes metamorfomagos juntamente com a multianimagia, então as transformações ainda eram lentas.

- Uau, ficou perfeito, muito Sexy. Nem parece você. Deixa o menino para amanhã. Mas quanto ao emprego, o que você faz bem.

- Caço bruxos das trevas e jogo quadribol. Acho que vou ficar com os bruxos. Quadribol gera muita atenção eu prefiro ficar escondido pra esperar Voldemort.

- Então você deve fazer os Niem's como eu fiz e tentar entrar para a academia de aurores. Se você for mesmo o que você diz, será fácil para você. Eu vou tentar uma carreira no ministério mesmo. Então a gente ficaria próximo e poderia criar o Harry juntos.


	3. Família?

Capítulo 3 – Família?

Na manhã seguinte Tiago segue em direção ao Ministério e fica feliz em ver que ele estava igual a quando ele esteve ali para a audiência disciplinar. Ele se dirigiu para o guarda como tinha feito naquela ocasião.

- A varinha, por favor, senhor.

- Aqui. Disse Tiago tirando a varinha do bolso. Mas antes de entregar para o guarda ele se lembra que ela havia sido partida quando esteve na casa de seus pais, mas agora estava inteira. "Como? Será que a magia do tempo a consertou? O Sr Olivaras tinha dito que não havia conserto."

- O senhor poderia me entregar a varinha para a inspeção. – disse o guarda tirando o 'ruivo' de seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe. – disse e entregou a varinha.

Depois da analise o guarda fala.

-Azevinho e Pena de Fênix em uso há sete anos. Confere?

- Sim. Obrigado. – disse pegando a varinha de volta antes que ela ficasse retida e se encaminha para o elevador não dando importância para os resmungos do homem.

Ele desce no andar da Autoridade de Exames Mágicos e se encaminha para uma mulher que parecia ser a secretária.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de saber como eu posso realizar os NIEM's?

- Bom dia. Senhor?

- Prewett.

- Bom, Senhor Prewett, as últimas avaliações ocorreram há algumas semanas. Agora somente no ano que vem.

- Me desculpe o incomodo, é que eu sofri um acidente três meses atrás e fiquei inconsciente até semana passada. Perdi o prazo então? Senhorita? – perguntou de maneira sensual para a secretaria, que ele reparara ela não tirava o olho de seu corpo.

- Priscila Summer. Eu posso ver se eu consigo algo com a minha chefia. Se você não se importar em esperar um pouco. – disse quase lambendo os lábios.

- Nem um pouco, Summer.

- Então você poderia esperar aqui. Disse apontando para um sofá na sala adjacente. E entrou em uma porta no final da sala.

Tiago esperou por uns dez minutos quando Priscila saiu acompanhada pela diretora Griselda Marchbanks.

- Bom dia, Sr Prewett. Eu sou Griselda Marchbanks, a diretora deste departamento. A Srta Summer me falou que o senhor perdeu os exames do me passado, por motivos de saúde. Para estes casos temos somente duas opções de difícil escolha. A primeira e fazer os NIEM's no ano que vê com a nova turma, mas perderá um ano por não conseguir o seu objetivo. A segunda é a realização de uma prova especial que deverá ser aplicada na semana que vem, porém será bem puxada com diversas provas em um único dia e tudo no período de uma semana, pois seus resultados deverão sair junto com os que fizeram o último teste, mas você não poderá realizar outro durante dois anos. Qual você escolhe.

- Eu escolho a segunda. – disse Tiago sem pensar. – Estou bem preparado, um ano é muito para esperar.

- Pois bem. Acredito que você não fez os NOM's como a maioria que tenta os NIEM's fora da escola. Então quais materias o senhor ira tentar.

- A senhora está certa. Eu tive educação em casa, e não fiz os NOM's. Farei Transfiguração, Poções, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Feitiços, Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia e Astronomia. – disse ele pensando nas materias para se tornar auror e acrescentando algumas para não ficar muito obvio.

- Sete ao todo. Bem então na segunda você fará duas provas teóricas pela manhã e duas a tarde assim como na manhã seguinte, a tarde você realizará o teste faltante. Na Quinta você voltará e realizará todos os testes práticos que levam menos tempo e podem ser realizados em um só dia. E claro que o de Astronomia será realizado a noite. Você pode escolher na quarta ou quinta.

- Certo. Farei o teste na noite de quarta. Precisa saber de mais alguma coisa?

- Você será avaliado por todos os avaliadores, incluindo eu, Senhor Prewett. Nós vemos na segunda então. E Boa Sorte.

- Obrigado. Tchau, Sra. Marchbanks e Srta Summer. – se despediu com um sorriso no rosto, deixando a secretária vermelha.

Aparatou em casa assustando Lilian que carregava Harry no colo.

- Papa – disse o pequenino.

- Eu refiz o encantamento anti-aparatação e você mesmo assim consegue aparatar aqui. Qual o problema deste feitiço? E Por que ele te chama de papai e não me chama de mamãe?

- Não tem nada de errado com o feitiço. Eu já te disse que gosto de quebra as leis e as da magia também se inclui. E quanto ao Harry, não se preocupe eu e ele somos cópias do nosso pai, ele confunde nos dois então, mesmos estando ruivo ele me reconhece. Já você apesar de Ruiva como a mamãe, e bem diferente então ele sabe que é outra pessoa, mas com o tempo ele acostuma e te chama de mamãe. Espero que quando contarmos a verdade para ele continue assim.

- Como foi lá no ministério?

- Semana que vem farei as provas, em uma espécie de mutirão, já que farei todas as provas teóricas em dois dias e as práticas em apenas um dia.

- Não deve ser tão complicado assim.

- Se você acha fazer sete materias fácil, quem sou eu para discordar de você, Corvinal.

- Hei quem disse que eu iria para Corvinal. Eu sempre acreditei que iria pra Grifinória.

- Tá bem. – disse para evitar uma discussão.

- Você não disse que tinha outras vidas para mudar. Quais?

- De todos aqueles que tiveram as vidas destruídas por Tom e seus seguidores. Do Sirius, do Remo, dos Weasley, dos Longbotton. Peraí os Longbotton, eu ainda tenho que salva-los. – começou a divagar o viajante do tempo. – quando mesmo que Dumbledore me disse que eles foram atacados. Pensa. HOJE. Eles serão atacados Hoje. Meu anjo, eu tenho que ir. Cuida do Harry até eu voltar. Não desta vez você não pode ir, vou enfrentar comensais e não tem ninguém pra tomar conta dele. - disse ao ver a cara dela. – eu prometo que volto inteiro. Você não pode cuidar deste pestinha sozinha, né?

- É bom você voltar mesmo, senão ele ficará órfão de novo. – disse Brava a ruiva, mas deixando passar a preocupação dela.

- Tchau. – disse e deu um selinho nela e um beijo na testa do menino que prestará atenção em toda a conversa sem atrapalhar.

- Tchau. Respondeu o menino como uma cara sapeca. Enquanto Lilian ainda estava em choque pela ação dele.

Tiago aparata nos fundos da casa dos Longbotton. Ele sabia a sua localização, pois depois que descobrirá o ocorrido com a família de seu amigo ele pesquisou nos jornais da época e encontrou o endereço. Decidiu se transformar em um gato para chamar menos atenção e começa a procurar sinais dos comensais.

Quando passou pela janela da sala ele viu o casal amarrado enquanto os quatro captores os interrogavam alterados.

Um plano precisava ser formulado. Ele precisava saber onde Neville estava. Ele então percebeu uma pequena mão atrás de um sofá. Neville estava escondido presenciando tudo, por isso a sua reação a maldição no seu quarto ano. Era necessário tirar os comensais da sala. A varanda, ele tinha que jogar os comensais para lá.

- Eu vou perguntar pela última vez. Onde está o Lorde das Trevas? – disse Rodolfo Lestrage.

- Voldemort está morto. – respondeu Frank. – seu corpo foi desintegrado.

- Não diga besteiras, seu traidor do sangue. O Mestre não pode morrer. Como vocês não querem cooperar, seremos obrigados a arrancar tudo o que queremos a força. – disse Bartô Junior.

- _Cruc...-_ começou Lestrage. Mas foi atingido por um raio vermelho e foi jogado em uma parede.

- Não é legal lançar maldições em pessoas que não podem se defender. – disse uma voz vinda de uma porta. Tiago agora tinha a atenção de todos.

- Maldito, ele acerou o meu irmão. - Disse Rodolfo. - Você pagará. – disse se direcionando para a porta.

- Mas antes. Disse Tiago libertando o casal de auror com um feitiço. – Agora podemos brincar direito. Mas aqui é bem apertado, vamos lá para fora. – disse lançando os encapuzados para fora da casa usando a porta da varanda.

- Vocês podem lutar? – perguntou para os Longbotton.

- Sim podemos. Mas... – disse Alice.

- Não se preocupem com o Neville, os duelos acontecerão nos jardim. Antes de entrar lancei um feitiço escudo na casa, nenhuma maldição conseguirá atravessar. Deixem a Bellatriz comigo. Tenho contas a acertar com ela. – disse já saindo da casa, não dando margens a perguntas.

- Hei Bella. Você é minha. - disse iniciando um duelo com a preferida de Voldemort.

- Ora, ora, o pirralho acha que pode comigo. Vou te mostrar a força dos Comensais. –disse Bella com uma risada maligna. – _Crucio_ - Berrou apontando para o ruivo.

Tiago nem se mexeu, recebeu o feitiço e continuou se aproximando com se não fosse nada e começou a lançar inúmeros feitiços contra ela. Os seus companheiros ficaram surpresos com o menino que logo foram apanhados pelos aurores.

Bella ainda resistia a investida do rapaz mostrando ser uma das principais seguidoras das Trevas. Mas um estupefaça bem direcionado foi o suficiente para derrotar a morena.

Depois de prender os quatro, Frank virá para o rapaz e pergunta.

- Quem é você? E Por que nos ajudou? Aliás, como ficou sabendo que estávamos sendo atacados?

- Meu nome é Tiago, eu ajudei porque era o certo a se fazer. Fiquei sabendo olhando pela janela, conheço aqueles quatro e sabia que era problema. Agora tenho que ir. Tem uma pessoa me esperando. Nos vemos qualquer dia destes. – disse aparatando fugindo das perguntas.

- Frank, como ele sabia do Neville? Aliás, como ele sabia o seu nome?

- Não sei, mais acho que vamos encontrar ele mais vezes, poderemos perguntar.

Tiago aparata na sala de casa esperando a explosão da ruiva, mas estava tudo calmo. Calmo demais. Ele segue para o quarto dele com a varinha na mão. Ele então encontra Lilian dando banho no pequeno Harry, que estava quietinho até ver o rapaz. Ai ele começa a gritar e jogar água para todo lado.

- O que você está aprontando rapazinho. Quer guerra é? – disse a ruiva batendo a mão na água sem perceber a presença de Tiago.

- PAPA. – disse o menino apontando para a porta.

- TIAGO! – grita ela se esquecendo do menino. – você está bem? Não se machucou? – disse se abraçando a ele.

- Ai. – deixou escapar o rapaz.

- O que você tem? – perguntou a ruiva autoritária. – Tira a blusa que eu quero ver. AGORA.

Ele tirou e reparou em uma marca roxa onde ele receberá a maldição da Bellatriz.

- É parece que a Cruciatus teve conseqüência. – disse como se falasse do tempo.

- O QUE? Você recebeu um Cruciatus? Eles te deixaram sair assim? Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia você ir sozinho. Eu vou te matar, você prometeu voltar inteiro e me aparece com isso. – explodiu a ruiva dando soquinhos no peito do rapaz.

- Se você quer passar a mão no meu peito, você poderia pelo menor usar uma poção para tirar isso daí. – disse Tiago rindo da explosão da ruiva.

- Bobo. – disse Lilian indo para o quarto dela, buscar uma pomada para passar nele.

- É, Harry. Você nunca entenderá as mulheres elas ficam indignadas por termos nos machucado batendo n'a gente. Cuidado as ruivas são as mais bravas.

- Você não me disse. Isso realmente é a Cruciatus. – disse Lilian mais calma, deixando sua preocupação transparecer. – Nunca ouvi falar que ficava assim. Por mim era só dor, sem marcar visíveis.

- Sim foi a maldição imperdoável. Acredito que o poder da Comensal é mais baixo do que o de Tom, meu corpo reagiu diferente, já que além de ter sido submetido a maldição por ele a minha ligação com ele aumentou a minha dor e uma maldição lançada por outra pessoa não deve ter o mesmo efeito em mim, em me acostumei com a dor provocada que não sentiria a dor causada por outra pessoa. Por isso o hematoma, tem que haver alguma conseqüência da maldição.

- Agora me explica uma coisa. Por que ele gosta tanto de nos ver brigando? - Disse apontado para Harry que prestava a maior atenção na conversa, mas quando Lilian batia em Tiago ele gargalhava.

- Meus pais se amavam, mas não perderão a mania de brigar um com o outro, acho que era a forma deles de dizer que se amavam. Como ele nos vê fazendo o mesmo acha o muito bom. E se diverte com isso.

- Assim então ele pode começar a me ver como mãe. – disse Lilian se lembrando do beijo roubado de manhã, mas dando uma indireta, que ou não foi percebida ou ignorada.

O resto da semana foi tranqüilo, os dois cuidando de Harry e conversando, Tiago contando detalhes de sua vida como Harry e fazendo planos para o seu pequeno eu.

Na manhã de segunda Lilian fez um café reforçado para Tiago que ainda estava no banho. Para lhe dar forças para as provas.

- Isto tudo é para mim, ou você está esperando os jogadores dos Cannos para o café.

- Seu bobo. Você deve estar bem alimentado para as provas. Não sei se lá tem comida para o almoço. Agora senta e coma. – disse apontando a varinha para ele.

- Já que insiste. – disse se sentando e comendo enquanto brincava o filho.

Na hora de sair ele se aproxima de Lilian e diz:

- Me deseje sorte. - E dá mais um selinho nela, se virando e para se despedir do filho.

-Sr. Potter. Quem te deu permissão para me roubar beijos? – disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Ninguém. – disse se aproximando e colocando suas mãos sobre a de Lilian. – Se tivesse permissão não seriam roubados. Mas como você insiste, eu devolvo com juros. – disse puxando a menina e dando um beijo verdadeiro antes da mensagem chegar nela. Por alguns segundos ela ficou sem reação mesmo mais acabou participando do beijo dando a permissão que ele pedia para explorar a sua boca com a língua.

Mas o beijo e logo terminado por ele.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Depois que voltar, terminamos esta conversa. – disse se voltando para Harry que estava quietinho para não atrapalhar eles. – Tchau, pequeno. Cuida da sua mãe por mim. – E deu um beijo na testa do menino que soltou um riso de felicidade.

Quando Tiago aparata, Harry se vira para Lilian e fica confuso com a cara dela.

- Mamã, Dodói? – Perguntou.

Lilian suspirou e reponde sem perceber que o menino a chamará de Mãe.

- Não meu filho, sua mãe está bem. – Suspiro. – Só tenho que terminar a 'conversa' com seu pai.

Tiago então surge no átrio do ministério e se encaminha para os elevadores ignorando o guarda. E segue para o departamento de Exames Mágicos onde e recebido por uma Priscila muito sorridente.

- Bom dia, Senhor Prewett. Você chegou cedo. As suas provas estão sendo providenciadas. Espere um pouquinho. Você aceita um suco, chá ou água. – disse se derretendo toda sobre ele.

"Ela tá tentando me seduzir ou é só impressão minha. Preciso acabar com isso. A Lilian me mata se souber," – pensou Tiago.

- Não, obrigado. Minha namorada fez um café bem reforçado. – disse vendo um olhar que dizia que pena.

- Vou então falar com a Sra. Marchbanks. Para iniciar os Testes então.

Minutos se passaram e a Diretora do Departamento sai da sua sala. E se encaminha para o rapaz.

- Bom Dia, Senhor Prewett. Vejo que não desistiu depois de pensar bem, gosto de pessoas assim. Faz muito tempo que ninguém aceita fazer esta prova. Vamos começar então. Pelo sorteio hoje pela manha você fará os Niem's de Transfiguração e Poções, pela tarde Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Feitiços, amanhã na parte da manhã serão realizados os testes de Astronomia e Herbologia, restando para tarde então DCAT.

- Siga me, o senhor ficará nesta sala. Ela foi magicamente modificada para evitar colas, assim como ocorre com os salões de Hogwarts, mas aqui o efeito é realmente sentido, enquanto na escola impede algumas colas mágicas.

- Onde estarão os examinadores? – perguntou surpreso, quando viu apenas uma carteira na sala.

- Como somente você realizará a prova não há necessidade de examinadores para evitar colas com os colegas. Logo você fará as provas realmente sozinho nesta sala. Eles só virão para os testes práticos.

- Você receberá as duas provas e quando terminar é só deixar com a Senhorita Summer que ela repassa. Você poderá sair para almoçar, mas não deve chegar atrasado para a parte da tarde. Existe um restaurante muito bom a algumas quadras daqui. Boa Sorte.

Tiago então se senta e pega as provas, resolve começar com a de Transfiguração, que ele sabia mais que Poções. Tinha menos perguntas que os Nom's, mas ele achou que era por ser fora da época os examinadores tinham menos tempo para corrigir. As questões eram bem complicadas, mas Tiago estava realmente preparado, falavam sobre animagia e outras transfigurações humanas. Um pouco de conceitos, mas ele se lembrava das vozes da Prof. McGonagall e da Hermione sobre a materia.

Quando ele fecha a prova e olha para o relógio e vê que só passou uma hora ele assusta. – Ter habilidade de transfiguração ajuda também na teoria. – disse com vontade de gargalhar. – Vamos para a materia do Seboso. – disse abrindo a prova de Poções.

Para espanto do Rapaz, a prova não estava tão difícil, algumas questões sobre a Felix Felicis, Polissuco e Amortencia, as poções que o Slug falou na primeira aula e outras que Hermione falava durante o 'Exílio', fizeram que o Menino-que-sobreviveu tivesse esperança de conseguir ser auror.

Ele termina as provas e as deixa com Priscila, pensando no almoço. "Acho que a convivência com o Rony causou isso". Quando ele se esbarra em uma pessoa cheia de pergaminhos sem olhar para o homem.

- Me desculpe, Senhor. Eu estava distraído. – disse Tiago abaixando para apanhar os pergaminhos que caíram.

- Não tem problema, meu jovem. Meu nome é Arthur Weasley. E o seu? – disse o homem.

- E e e Meu nome é Tiago Po...Prewett. - Disse o rapaz quase que mecanicamente.

- Minha esposa também é da família Prewett, você conhece a Molly? - perguntou para o ruivo. – Você também é ruivo como todos na família.

- Não, não me lembro de ninguém com este nome. Fui criado longe da família.

- É uma pena, desde que os irmãos dela foram assassinados ela anda tão triste, achei que um rosto familiar pudesse alegrá-la.

- Quem sabe ela não me conheça então. Não gosto de ver ninguém triste. – disse Tiago.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas você não gostaria de jantar lá em casa qualquer dia destes. – Perguntou esperançoso Arthur, ainda sem saber por que gostará do rapaz, mesmo porque com guerra, era difícil confiar nas pessoas sem as conhecer.

- Aceito. – disse sem pensar Tiago, o longo tempo sem a comida da Molly fez seu estomago reagir antes do cérebro.

- Ótimo, acho que no sábado será perfeito. Molly ficará feliz em cozinhar para alguém de fora. Você é casado?

- Não, ainda não. Estou no começo de um relacionamento.

- Leva ela então, quem sabe assim vocês não se adiantam e casam.

- E quem sabe. – disse divagando o menino.

- Nos vemos por ai, então. – Despediu-se o Senhor Weasley.

Tiago seguiu o seu caminho para o almoço pensando na burrada que acabará de fazer. Ele aceitou um jantar com os Weasley, onde eles acreditam que ele é um Prewett sendo que quem pertence a família é a Lilian. Isto vai dar confusão. Sem contar o que ia dizer a ruiva explosiva que ele tinha em casa, ou melhor, na casa dela.

Ainda pensando no encontro com o pai de sua ex-namorada, mesmo sem ele saber, ele retornou para as provas da tarde.

Ele encontrou as provas com a Priscila que o conduziu até a sala, o deixando sozinho em seguida. Ele então começou pela prova de Feitiços, que não estava difícil, bem estava bem parecida com os Nom's dele com a inclusão dos feitiços não-verbais, mas com a prática a teoria ficou fácil para ele.

A prova de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas começou um pouco apertada, mas foi só lembrar-se do Hagrid, que as dificuldades foram passando, já que o meio-gigante apesar de meio atrapalhado era um bom professor e as criaturas "perigosas" que ele mostrou para ele realmente eram estudadas nas turmas de Niem's deste tempo.

Ao acabar as provas ele decidiu que evitaria outros encontrões e assim que saiu da sala depois de entregar as respostas para a secretaria ele aparatou para casa.

- Papa. - Disse o pequeno Harry levantando os braços para ser apanhado pelo pai.

- Garotão, como você está? – disse jogando o menino para cima fazendo-o soltar risos de pura alegria.

- Olhando de fora, até parece que você sabe exatamente o que ele gosta, eu não consigo fazer isso. Mas como eu sei que na verdade vocês dois são a mesma criança, eu relevo.

- Que isso meu anjo, eu só tenho alguns dias de vida, portanto eu sou mais criança. – disse deixando Harry no chão e se aproximando perigosamente de Lilian. – Eu ainda não aprendi limites. – disse puxando a mulher pela cintura e se aproximando para beijá-la.

- ATCHIM! – o espiro veio de perto da lareira.

- Odeio pó de flu. - Disse Tiago, soltando Lilian e pegando Harry do chão e levando para o quarto.

- Como foram as provas? – perguntou Lilian desapontada com o não-beijo.

- Tranqüilas. Algumas coisas eu realmente sabia, outras eu enrolei, mas como tive que me virar com a parte prática a teoria foi fácil, principalmente de feitiços não-verbais, animagia e metamorfomagia.

- O QUE? Além de ser metamorfomago você é um animago? Que poderes vocês dois tem mais?

- Só os compatíveis com um mago. – disse como se fosse comum. - Ou seja, estes dois em um nível diferente do comum, eu sou um multianimago e minha metamorfomagia não está conectada às minhas emoções. Posso fazer magia muito complexa sem o uso de varinha e com um pouco de treino serei um exímio espadachim. Mas só descobri há pouco tempo estes poderes, acho que eu tinha que amadurecer, me tornar maior para que o meu corpo e minha magia suportasse todos estes poderes, comecei a percebê-los depois que eu comecei a caçar Voldemort quando não voltei para a escola. Mas não sei como a minha presença aqui interferira nos poderes do Harry.

- Vocês são realmente poderosos. Magos, meu 'filho' é um mago – disse admirada.

- Eh tem uma coisinha que eu tenho que te contar. – começou a dizer encabulado. – eu meio que esbarrei em um homem no ministério e acabai aceitando jantar na casa dele no sábado.

- Que mau tem isso? Você não vai entrar para o ministério mesmo assim você já conhece as pessoas de lá.

- ÉosenhorWeasley. – disse rápido e baixo.

- Repete que eu não entendi. – Tiago então respirou e repetiu de forma que ela pudesse entender.

- É o Senhor Weasley.

- O Pai do seu amigo Rony e da sua ex-namorada Gina? – disse fechando a cara quando se lembrou da ruiva.

- Sim ele mesmo. – ou ver a cara dela ele completa. – O pai do meu melhor amigo de um ano e meio e da minha EX-namorada que deve ter agora uns quarto meses de vida. Para de ser besta, eu não disse que ia ficar com você e criar o Harry com você, não é porque a minha segunda família ressurgiu que vou te abandonar.

- Desta vez passa Potter, mas então qual é o problema.

- Molly. – disse simplesmente.

- Não entendi. – respondeu Lilian com a cara amarrada de novo.

- A senhora Weasley, antes de se casar se chamava Molly Prewett. Por acaso você não a conhece? Ela é da sua família?

- Tiago eu preciso te dizer uma coisinha também. – disse envergonhada. – Eu tenho amnésia, eu me lembro que sou uma bruxa e tudo com relação ao mundo mágico, não me lembro quem eu sou, não me lembro de minha família ou amigos, aliás, as únicas pessoas que eu conversei neste último ano foram os medibruxos, a secretaria do departamento de Exames Mágicos e Você. Antes disso é um vazio para mim. A Primeira coisa que lembro nesta vida e acordar nesta casa ensangüentada. Os medibruxos me disseram que sofro de choque pós-traumático. Nem sei se Lilian Prewett e realmente o meu nome, quando acordei este nome me veio a cabeça e adotei como meu. – disse agora com lagrimas nos olhos querendo se esconder do homem que revelará tanto de sua vida e ela escondendo, mesmo por poucos dias.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. – disse para tranqüilizar e amenizar o sofrimento dela. - Não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui. Podemos viver uma nova vida juntos.

- Mas o que vamos fazer com o jantar? – disse mudando de assunto, era dolorido não saber que era.

- Contamos a historia que contaremos para todos. Eu fui criado por tios no interior, onde vivi até agora, não conheci o resto da família. Nos conhecemos e tivemos o Harry e só agora eu consegui sair de casa, para morar com você. Só vamos casar quando tivermos nos estabelecido economicamente, porque queremos uma festa grande e o Harry ainda pequeno demanda muito dinheiro.

- Mas se Molly me reconhecer? Se eu realmente for da família dela.

- Bom ai, deixe me pensar um pouco. – disse Tiago.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Até que Tiago volta a falar.

- Hum, aí contamos que você perdeu a memória e só descobriu o nome. Nós só nos conhecemos depois que você perdeu a memória. Eu na verdade fugi dos meus tios, e o resto da historia e a mesma.

- Eu não gosto de mentir. – disse Lilian.

- Eu também não, principalmente para pessoas boas que são capazes de amar a qualquer um. Mas é necessário pelo Harry.

- Eu não quero ele lá, por enquanto. Sei que eles se conheceram de qualquer jeito. Entendi a parte do destino que você me disse. O Harry está destinado a ser amigo do Rony mas acho que devemos deixar para ele esta parte. Temos que conseguir alguém para ficar com ele, mas tem que ser alguém que conhece o mundo bruxo, que pode cuidar bem dele e ser de total confiança, não quero ela falando para todos que esta cuidando do meu menino.

- Acho que sei quem pode ser está pessoa, mas acho que terei que contar parte da historia para que ela possa nos ajudar e ela não quebra uma promessa.

- Quem? - Perguntou aflita e curiosa.

- Depois te conto, agora que o Harry dormiu tenho um assunto inacabado com você senhorita. – disse Tiago.

Lilian que tinha indo conferir se o menino tinha realmente dormido, não prestou atenção na aproximação e nas palavras dele.

- Que assunto? – disse se virando e vendo a pouca distância entre eles e compreende. – Não aqui ele pode acordar.

- Não, ele dorme como uma pedra. Eu sei bem. – disse Tiago selando os lábios nos dela.

- Bom dia. – disse Lilian animada na manhã seguinte.

- Só se for pra você. – Retrucou o rapaz que trazia um menino no colo. – eu dormi mal esta noite. Você me deixou em chamas e sumiu se nem ao menos me jogar um balde d'água fria, fiquei acesso a noite inteira e ainda tenho que fazer três provas hoje.

- O que você achou que era só vir e pegar o que quer. Comigo não, violão, comigo não. Tem que me conquistar antes, levar para jantar, cinema, estas coisas. Não é porque você mora na minha casa que as coisas podem ser diferentes.

- Saco. Cadê o guia das mulheres que a Hermione me prometeu. Fica toda desapontada com um não-beijo e depois some sem nem dizer não. Teria sido melhor se você tivesse explicado ontem, não?

- Se ficasse para tentar explicar ontem, teria rolado. Mas quero ir com calma, para não me arrepender.

- Viu Harry, você tem que pedir para elas explicarem por que para nós homens, nada faz sentido no primeiro momento.

Harry estava gargalhando com as cócegas que o Pai fazia nele.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Summer.

- Bom dia, vejo que o senhor não desistiu. As provas estão aqui. Você sabe o caminho.

Tiago seguiu o caminho e começou a fazer a prova de Herbologia. Era a que ele precisava para virar auror. Surpreendentemente a prova estava quase igual ao seu Nom. Tiago finalizou a prova muito rápido, se preparando para a astrologia. Que também não estava difícil. Ele custou a lembrar de alguns termos e nomes, mas achou que conseguiria uma boa nota nesta também.

Saiu para almoçar e voltou para a prova de DCAT. Ela estava bem centrada no combate a criaturas das trevas e em feitiços não verbais, mais uma vez a experiência o havia ajudado, principalmente nas questões sobre dementadores, Infiri e lobisomens.

Finalmente a parte chata dos Niem's tinha passado, agora era só a pratica, que ele agora estava melhor.


	4. Olheiros

Capítulo 4 – Olheiros.

Tiago logo aparata para a prova de astronomia. Ele por algum motivo resolveu chegar mais cedo, ele não acreditava que a prova seria realizada naquela salinha.

- Boa Noite, senhor Prewett. Vejo que você recebeu a coruja pedindo para o senhor se apresentar mais cedo, para podermos ir para o local da prova. – disse a Sra. Marchbanks.

- Não recebi nenhuma coruja. Mas resolvi chegar mais cedo, acho que estou meio ansioso pela prova e ficar em casa só ia piorar isso. – respondeu.

- Bem nós vamos para Hogsmeade, já que a prova foi formulada para o céu visto de Hogwarts. Os examinadores não estarão presentes hoje, já que a prova e basicamente de preenchimento de mapas estelares. O senhor pode aparatar na frente do Três Vassouras. Você o conhece?

- Sim, conheço. Nos vemos lá. – disse ao aparatar.

- Não é suposto que o único local que se pode aparatar no ministério e no átrio? – perguntou Priscila.

- Vejo que as notas dele são bem aceitáveis para o nível dele. - Disse a diretora. – ele tem enorme poder.

Tiago aparatou na frente do bar, e enquanto esperava ficou pensando no motivo da coruja não tê-lo encontrado. Seria por que o seu nome não era aquele ou seria por causa da viagem Temporal. Depois ele faria um teste, mandaria algumas corujas do castelo para ele usando os nomes que ele se apresentou por ai.

A Sra. Marchbanks aparata alguns minutos depois e logo vai explicando a prova.

- Senhor. A prova consiste em dois mapas. Um você terá que desenhar e identificar o céu acima de nós. O outro é de um dia aleatório do inverno, você terá que identificar os corpos celestes presentes. Eu estarei no bar, e quando estiver acabado me encontre lá.

Tiago viu a mulher entrar no bar e logo conjurou uma mesa, uma cadeira e uma luneta para começar a prova, se lembrando de usar a varinha. Ainda não era hora de demonstrar seus poderes.

Apesar de dois anos sem olhar para um mapa estelar o primeiro estava razoavelmente tranqüilo, era o mesmo usado no Nom's, pelo menos desta vez não tinha nenhuma sapa velha para atrapalhar. Ele acreditou que tinha realizado cerca de 95% desta prova. Mas a outra ele acharia que teria dificuldade. Mas novamente se surpreendeu. Aquele era o mapa do Natal, o dia que ele ficava olhando para as estrelas pensando nos pais. Ele fizera questão de saber tudo sobre aquele dia e a localização das estrelas foi uma destas coisas.

- Vejo que o Senhor é realmente surpreendente, Senhor Prewett. Nunca ninguém fez esta prova tão rápido. Bem que já faz mais de dez anos que ninguém realiza esta prova fora da escola. Espero que tenha ido bem.

- Também espero. Se não for muito rude de minha parte, eu irei para casa agora. Uma boa noite de sono pode ser fundamental amanhã. Boa Noite. – disse aparatando.

- Você terá muitas surpresas amanhã, menino. – murmurou a senhora tomando o seu ultimo gole de chá e aparatando também.

Tiago chega em casa e vê Lilian dormindo na sua cama com Harry nos braços. Com cuidado para na acordar nenhum dos dois, ele tira o menino de lá e o coloca no berço e fica admirando o bebê. Ele então de vira para a ruiva e a pega no colo, levando a para a sua própria cama. Ela queria assim, não seria legal ela acordar na mesma cama que ele.

- Você já chegou, eu tentei te esperar. – disse sonolenta a ruiva.

- Volte a dormir, amanhã nos dois conversamos no café. – disse passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- A sua cama é melhor. Tem o seu cheirinho. – disse a garota antes de voltar a dormir.

Tiago abre um sorriso com a fala dela, mas acaba dormindo assim que caiu na cama.

Tiago acorda cedo e desce para o café levando Harry. A mesa do café da manhã estava tão grande que parecia que ia ter um batalhão para comer, mas desta vez ele não comentou este fato, preferiu deixar a ruiva fora de si.

- Então você gosta de dormir na minha cama. Pode dormir lá comigo todas as noites.

- A sua cama é muito dura. – disse a ruiva.

- Não tem problema eu durmo na sua. – disse o rapaz colocando comida no prato.

- Nada disso. Você sabe bem que tem que me conquistar. – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Parece que você já esta na minha, quer dormir sentindo o meu cheiro. – Lilian ficou vermelha, Tiago só não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha. – Mas que tal um jantar no sábado. Só eu e você. Um restaurante italiano vendo a Lua.

- Você não está esquecendo que marcou com o Sr Weasley. – disse Lilian demonstrando que realmente estava com raiva, agora da tentativa frustrada de romance de Tiago.

- Bem neste caso podemos aproveitar que depois estaremos sozinhos e vamos para um cinema. Que tal? – disse Tiago vendo a raiva sumir do rosto da ruiva.

- Tem uma condição, eu quero ir com você hoje para suas provas. Quero ver os seus poderes.

- Mas quem vai ficar com Harry?

- Ele vai junto, ora. – disse a ruiva como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Não sei se isso vai ser possível, mas tudo bem. Uma noite com você vale isso. Então você se arruma que eu dou um jeito no pequenino ali. – disse apontando para o menino que tinha um brilho nos olhos com prevendo diversão.

Eles acabaram o café e foram se aprontar. Tiago queria chegar cedo, já que possivelmente eles iriam para outro lugar para os testes.

Aparataram na frente da Priscila. Que levou um susto.

- Sr Prewett, o senhor chegou cedo. – disse abrindo o maior sorriso. – A Sra. Marchbanks estará aqui dentro de alguns minutos com os outros examinadores. Quem são eles? – perguntou apontando para Lilian e Harry que estava no colo dela.

- Esta é Lilian, minha namorada e Harry nosso Filho. – disse vendo o sorriso murchar.

Tiago então se aproximou de Lilian, para evitar qualquer cena por parte da duas. E para deixar bem claro as coisa deu um singelo beijo na ruiva, que já estava com cara fechada, arrancando gargalhadas do menino.

- Vejo que o senhor é pontual, senhor Prewett. – disse a Sra. Marchbanks. - Hoje novamente iremos para outro local. Esta sala não e adequada para os seus exames, e devo dizer que teremos alguns Olheiros. Você deixou muita gente impressionada com o seus exames, é errado mas vou dizer assim mesmo, este foram as melhores notas em testes teóricos que eu já vi, olha que eu mesma corrigi algumas das provas do Diretor Dumbledore. Mas parece coisa de família, este ano também uma parente sua, uma menina chamada Lilian, chegou bem perto das notas do velho professor. Você a conhece?

- Sim conheço. – disse puxando Lilian que estava corada para frente, causando espanto na mulher, - ela é minha namorada. Mas ela não é da minha família.

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas como vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome, sem ser da mesma família? – perguntou Marchbanks.

- Meu verdadeiro nome ficará algum tempo escondido. Por enquanto utilizo o dela. O meu nome é perigoso no momento. Comensais soltos estão atrás dele. – disse enigmático deixando as duas confusas.

- Se é assim então, respeito sua posição. Seus testes serão realizados no Segundo andar, na sala de treinamento dos aurores. Os outros já estão nos esperando. Seu filho é bem parecido com você, eles podem assistir os testes, não tem regra nenhuma que impeça isso. – disse com um sorriso.

Tiago ia seguindo a professora, quando Lilian segurou o seu braço. Eles seguiram para um corredor livre.

- Não era isso que tínhamos combinado. – disse Lilian magoada.

- Sei disso. – disse se desculpando. – mas imagina a confusão que vai ser quando a verdade for revelada. Assim pelo menos ninguém ficara magoado com a mentira. Inclusive os Weasleys.

- Queria que você tivesse me consultado. É o nosso futuro que está em jogo. É a vida do Harry que você está tentando mudar. – disse revoltada a ruiva.

- Justamente pensando nele que eu fiz isso. Imagina ele quando contarmos tudo, a confusão que vai ser, se aqueles se confiança souberem que o nome poder ser outro podem ajudar ele a se adaptar, não se esqueça ele é o Menino–que-sobreviveu.

- Não tome estas decisões sozinho. –disse a ruiva conformada.

- Você estava dormindo quando eu cheguei ontem. Mas podia ter falado isso com você de manhã, me desculpe. Agora vamos. – disse aparatando os três para a porta de entrada do Quartel dos Aurores.

- Você deveria parar com esta demonstração de poder, Sr Prewett. Antes da prova isto não vale nada. Não sei se você sabe mais são poucos os bruxos com poder para aparatar no ministério.

- Desculpe, eu realmente não sabia, já tinha visto alguns aparatando no saguão.

- Bem no saguão pode, mas não no quartel dos aurores. – disse Marchbanks.

A senhora seguiu por algumas salas cumprimentando as pessoas nelas. E entra em uma sala que tinha algumas caixas e poções.

- Sr. Prewett, este é o Professor Tofty, Alastor Moody chefe dos aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour auror e Broderick Bode, inominável. Eu disse que você chamou atenção de figurões. – não deixou margens para nada. – Vamos começar então. A primeira prova será de Trato de criaturas mágicas. Temos alguns animais por trás das cortinas que devem ficar aqui o menor tempo possível.

- Você deve se aproximar do animal atrás daquela cortina. – disse o Professor Tofty.

Tiago olhou para Lilian que estava sentada em um canto com Harry em pé ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso confiante e pediu para abrir a cortina. Atrás dela estava um hipogrifo.

"Só isso, chegar perto de um hipogrifo. Eu faço isso desde o terceiro ano. Se tivesse espaço eu até voava." – pensou Tiago ao se aproximar do animal e fazer a reverência que logo foi correspondida e começa a passar a mão nele, causando espanto em todos, aquele era o mais feroz dos hipogrifos que tinham, agora parecia o mais calmo.

De repente Lilian dá um grito e todos olham para ela, mas o que chama atenção foi que Harry que corri para o animal. Ao se aproximar ele faz o mesmo gesto que o pai e se aproximou do animal que aceitou o carinho bem.

- Seu filho é bem corajoso. Sr. Prewett. São poucas crianças que ousam chegar perto de um animal deste. – disse Rufus.

- Eu não disse para ele que é perigoso, então ele não sabe disso. Além do mais ele viu que nada me aconteceu e decidiu me imitar. – Disse Tiago. – Qual é a próxima prova?

- Você deve separar alimentos para os unicórnios e testralios, entre os selecionados ali. – disse Tofty apontando para alguns alimentos em uma caixa.

Tiago achou isso fácil e fez tudo sem problemas.

- Agora você deve alimentar os animais que estão atrás daquela cortina. – disse ao fazer uma cortina se levantar e aparecer apenas um unicórnio.

- Certo. Mas eu como homem não chegarei perto do unicórnio. Ele não permitira. Lilian você pode me ajudar. - Perguntou para a namorada, fato que fez a aplicadora da prova dar um sorriso.

Lilian pega os alimentos que o leva para o belo animal branco que os aceita sem problemas.

- O problema com o testralio é que não tem nenhum aqui. – disse Depois de ver a ruiva acariciar o unicórnio.

- Como assim? - disse o examinador.

- Eu não estou vendo nenhum aqui. – disse Tiago. – Somente pessoas que viram a morte podem ver. Eu não estou vendo nenhum.

- Então você pode vê-los? - Perguntou Marchbanks. – quem você viu morrer?

- Esta é uma pergunta pessoal, mas vou responder. Um Comensal matou um colega na minha frente. Eu disse que meu sobrenome é perigoso. – disse de forma que só ela escutasse.

- Você foi bem nesta prova. Agora vamos para Herbologia.

A prova se consistia em identificar algumas plantas, extrair o que era necessário de outras, mas a parte difícil ficou para a última planta, uma mandrágora. Era preciso reenvasar.

- Será preciso algumas coisas a mais. - disse Tiago sacando a varinha e conjurando abafadores de ouvido para todos. E pegou três, se aproximou de Lilian e Harry entregou um para a ruiva e abaixou para falar com o menino.

- Harry, você deve ficar com isso aqui até que eu tire o meu, entendeu? – perguntou para o garoto que confirmou, ainda meio chateado porque tiraram o hipogrifo de perto. Tiago ajeitou o abafador no filho e colocou o dele. E esperou que todos estivessem protegidos para fazer o que era pedido. O teste era realmente os abafadores e não o procedimento em si. Parecia que foi feito pelos aurores para testá-lo.

Moddy usou seu olho mágico para ficar de olho no menino, ele temia por ele. Mas para sua surpresa a menino acatou a ordem do pai e até colocou a mão no bolso da calça para não brincar com aquilo que estava na sua cabeça. E quando Tiago retirou o dele, o ruivinho correu para o pai para que ele retirasse o equipamento, o que arrancou risos dos examinadores.

- Você é surpreendente, Prewett, nunca vi ninguém ter total controle sobre um menino assim. – disse Marchbanks.

- É por que eu sei como ele pensa, assim fica fácil. – respondeu o candidato entregando o filho para a Ruiva que ainda estava sentada num canto.

- Bom então vamos prosseguir com a prova de transfiguração. – disse Tofty. Quero ver como esta a sua transfiguração humana, quero que mude a cor de seus cabelos, pode ir escolhendo e mudando. Se conseguir mudar a forma melhor será.

Tiago então decidiu usar a metamorfomagia sem que eles soubessem, preferia deixar esta carta na manga e fingir que usava feitiços não-verbais. Então começou a mudar a cor e o corte, ficando com cabelos Black Power Verdes, lisos e compridos Rosas, estilo militar Roxo, cacheados brancos e moicano Laranja. Os examinadores ficaram satisfeitos e pediram que passasse para a transfiguração de objetos. Para ele muito simples. Chegando até mesmo durante um dos movimentos a mandar um beijinho para Lilian, que ficou corada quando todos olharam para ela e para o resultado do feitiço, um Lírio Branco.

Sem aviso mudaram logo para o Teste de Feitiço. Pedindo que usasse o feitiço de levitação em uma mesa, e passando para os convocatórios e repulsorios.

Alguns feitiços depois, Tofty ficou feliz e decidiu passar para o de DCAT. O último antes do almoço, poções ficaria para a tarde, era necessário maior tempo para o preparo das que foram selecionadas.

- Aproveitando a presença dos aurores aqui, gostaria que você duelasse com Scrimgeour para vermos a sua aptidão para combater os bruxos das trevas. Não seria necessário lembrar que Maldições Imperdoáveis estão novamente proibidas.

Tiago se posicionou ficou esperando o adversário, que logo estava pronto e fez a reverência.

Tiago começou com feitiços simples para mostrar que tinha uma variedade de feitiços, sempre evitando ou se protegendo dos ataques do Auror. Aumentou a complexidades dos feitiços e agora o rival tinha dificuldades de bloqueá-las. Tiago estava surpreso com isso, pois ele ainda não tinha chegado às maldiçoes que ele usava contra os comensais e o homem que se tornou ministro depois de ser chefe dos aurores na sua realidade estava em condições piores do que um dos seus alunos mais novos na AD quando ele forçava.

Se era para impressionar ele ia fazer em grande estilo, mas se lembrou de sempre usar a varinha, não queria mostrar tudo para eles. Ainda era cedo. Ele então começa a usar combinações de feitiços de um nível altíssimo podendo se igualar a Dumbledore facilmente. E vendo que Rufus estava completamente vencido usou de seu feitiço característico, o desarmamento.

- Expeliarmus. – disse o ruivo e o feitiço atingiu o peito do auror que vôo pelo menos cinco metros, e a varinha dele foi para a mão do vencedor.

- Você tem bons reflexos e uma variedade excelentes de feitiços e um estilo de luta perfeito. – disse Moddy. Enquanto Harry vibrava pelo pai. – Não é fácil vencer o Rufus, quanto mais sem suar como você acabou de fazer, você esta a um passo de entrar para nosso setor, rapaz.

Mais alguns feitiços foram pedidos até que o feitiço que Tiago aguardava foi pedido, O Patrono.

Ele se concentrou e o executou perfeitamente deixando sair o Cervo. Harry ao ver solta um "Pontas" que chamou atenção de todos.

Rufus aproveitou a distração e lançou um estupefaça no adversário, ele estava indignado que um mero adolescente pudesse vencê-lo assim tão facilmente e queria estragar o teste do rapaz para que ele não entrasse para o quartel.

Tiago percebeu o movimento do auror, mas não tinha tempo para quebrar o feitiço e se proteger ou se desviasse o feitiço atingiria Lilian. Teria que apelar para a magia sem varinha. Discretamente ele conjurou o Protego com sua mão livre, enquanto se desligava do Cervo. A raiva se apossou dele, ele tinha sido atacado por trás de maneira covarde.

Com a varinha então ele ataca o auror, mas ao contrario do duelo, agora ele queria ferir, não maneirou no poder liberado por cada feitiço. O auror na surpresa de ver seu ataque falhando recebeu todos os feitiços diretamente. E acabou com vários cortes e hematomas e dependurado no teto.

- Seu covarde, nunca mais tente isso de novo, será a última coisa que fará na sua mísera vida, não me importo se você é um auror, um comensal, ou o próprio ministro, na próxima vez se arrependerá do dia que nasceu. – disse de forma fria que chegou a impressionar Moddy que já tinha sacado a varinha para atacá-lo. Mas ao perceber a trajetória do feitiço do colega, percebeu o que causou tal explosão, se o feitiço fosse atingir somente o rapaz, ele provavelmente desviaria com foi a primeira impressão que tivera, mas o feitiço atingiria a namorada dele. Isto o fez lembrar um auror que morrera há alguns dias, Tiago Potter.

- Rufus, você deveria agradecer que ele conseguiu conjurar o escudo, pois se tivesse acertado a moça, seriam dois te atacando. – disse Moddy. – e da próxima vez mantenha uma Vigilância Constante. O Seu feitiço foi protegido, mas nenhum dos dele foi. Todos te acertaram, parecia que o auror experiente era o candidato a vaga e não você. - Disse de forma mais rude o chefe dos aurores.

- Acho que depois de mais esta demonstração de poder por parte do Tiago, digo, Sr. Prewett, acho que estão encerradas as provas da manhã e que podemos ir para o almoço. – anunciou Marchbanks.

Tiago pegou no colo Harry e pegando a mão de Lilian saiu da sala o mais rápido possível, se continuasse ali toda a mágoa armazenada contra o Auror iria explodir e nada o seguraria. Ele relaxou quando Lilian o puxou para um abraço. Ficaram nesta por alguns minutos até que uma voz os trouxe para a realidade

- Tiago? – perguntou uma mulher chamando a atenção dos três.

– E você mesmo! Espera até Frank ver você. – disse Alice correndo para buscar o marido

- Quem é ela? Sr Potter. – disse Lilian entre os dentes.

- Alice Longbotton, a mãe do Neville. – disse meio apreensivo. – não queria encontrá-los tão cedo.

- Tiago! – disse Frank. – Você sumiu tão rápido que não deu tempo nem de te agradecer o que você fez por nós.

- Só fiz aquilo que qualquer um faria. – disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo, gesto imitado por Harry. O que chamou atenção do casal de aurores, mas que não conseguiram descobrir onde viram este gesto antes.

- Deixa de ser modesto, Ti. Salvar duas pessoas dos comensais e um grande feito, principalmente ao receber a Cruciatus. – disse Lilian.

- Não fala assim, Meu Anjo. – disse Tiago corando violentamente.

- Eu sou Lilian, namorada deste tomate. Este é nosso Filho, Harry.

- Eu sou Alice, e este é meu marido Frank. Temos um filho desta idade também, ele se chama Neville. Não gosto de pensar que ele agora podia estar órfão se não fosse o seu namorado.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, menino? – perguntou Frank. Ele ainda tinha duvidas sobre o que aconteceu na sua casa, mas sabia que ainda não era hora para saber.

- Estou fazendo os Niem's. – disse o ruivo.

- Então é você aquele que superou Dumbledore na prova teórica. Devo dizer que quando a noticia chegou até aqui ficamos interessados em saber quem era. Sabendo que é você me da um pouco de animo. Você já decidiu o que vai fazer depois? – perguntou Alice.

- Ainda não, pensei em ser auror ou jogador de Quadribol. Acho que depois do que aconteceu hoje vou ficar com a vassoura. – disse desanimado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank.

- Ele deu duas surras num auror que foi observá-lo, um tal de Scrimgeour. – disse Lilian orgulhosa do namorado.

- Você venceu Rufus em um duelo? E ainda acha que não vai ser auror? Só pode estar brincando comigo. – disse o auror.

- E bem, não foi bem assim. No primeiro foi. No segundo ele tentou me acertar enquanto eu executava um feitiço complicado e que se seu desviasse acertaria Lilian. Fiquei um pouco fora de mim. – disse Tiago envergonhado.

- Pontas. - Repetiu o menino ao lembrar-se do feitiço ao qual o pai de referia.

- Um pouco fora de si? Se aqui foi um pouco só eu juro que nunca quero ver você completamente fora de si, Sr. Prewett. – disse Bode ao sair da sala de treinamento. – fico feliz de não ter sido eu a ter aquela estúpida idéia.

- Me desculpe se eu te assustei. – disse Tiago. – Não tinha a intenção.

- Fique calmo, meu rapaz. A maneira com que você lidou com tudo hoje foi espetacular, e já tem algum tempo que queria ver Rufus naquela situação, quem sabe assim ele se comporta como um auror.

- Bem temos que ir. – disse Lilian. – temos que almoçar para voltarmos para a última prova.

- Nos vemos por ai. – disse Tiago aparatando.

- Quem deu permissão para ele aparatar aqui? – perguntou Alice.

- Ninguém tem permissão para isso, aqui. Foi algo inventado pelo Potter para poder fingir que não tinha tanto poder. – Disse Frank.

- Estes três me lembram alguém. – disse Bode.

- Os nomes realmente são interessantes. – disse Frank.

Os três almoçaram em um restaurante trouxa ali perto, todos acreditavam que eles eram realmente uma família. Tiago atentou para o fato, mas decidiu nada falar para Lilian, não queria pressioná-la.

Voltaram para o ministério, desta vez Tiago os aparatou diretamente para a sala em que se realizavam as provas para evitar novos esbarrões.

- Sempre chegando cedo, Tiago. – disse a examinadora.

- Infelizmente já estive atraso para situações realmente importantes. – disse o viajante do tempo.

- Então vamos começar a prova de poções que é a última. Sinto que não será problema para você, depois de tudo que demonstrou hoje. – disse Griselda ao notar a entrada dos outros na sala, com exceção de Rufus, que obviamente foi expulso do teste.

- Começaremos com o reconhecimento de Poções. Temos aqui três amostras de poções, você deve ser capaz de dizer quais são. – disse Tofty.

Tiago pegou os vidros que o professor lhe entregou e tirou a rolha para poder sentir seu cheiro, uma coisa que tinha aprendido com o Livro do Príncipe era que cada poção tinha seu cheiro característico. A primeira era verde bem concentrada. Uma lembrança de Dobby veio a cabeça e a poção foi logo associada.

- Esquelecresce. – disse o rapaz com uma cara de nojo pelo gosto da poção.

A segunda poção era límpida como água, e sem cheiro. Sua memória o fez ver um homem mudando de forma e depois ficar com os olhos vidrados.

- Veritassium, a poção da verdade. – declarou.

A última era mais estranha, não pela cor mais pelo cheiro. Ele sentia o cheiro de Vassoura e Flores do campo. Se lembrou de quando sentiu estes cheiros juntos. A primeira aula do Slug.

- Sinto cheiro de flores do campo. Só pode ser Amortencia. – disse olhando para Lilian que ficou vermelha, aquele era o seu perfume.

- Perfeito, Sr. Prewett. Reconhecimento imediato das poções. A maioria tem que realizar alguns feitiços para identificar as poções. – disse entusiasmado o examinador lembrando bem o professor de feitiços. – Agora você terá que preparar algumas poções. Mais precisamente as poções para fortalecer e repor sangue. Aqui estão os ingredientes. Boa Sorte. – disse apontando para dois conjuntos de ingredientes

Tiago reparou que tinha mais ingrediente que o necessário e tinha alguns que estavam no grupo errado.

"É hora do Show." Pensou ele e começou a preparar as duas poções ao mesmo tempo. Alguns ingredientes eram comuns as duas ou precisavam do mesmo preparo. O que facilitou para ele, sem contar que eram necessários a esperar entre a colocação de alguns ingredientes. O tempo perfeito para o preparo das duas.

Depois de duas horas as duas poções estavam prontas e os examinadores felizes. Um sucesso foi esta prova.

- Meus parabéns. – disse a chefe dos examinadores. – Nunca vi uma prova tão perfeita. Não é necessário esperar para te dar sua nota. Você tirou "O" em todas as materias. Você pode escolher qualquer profissão que estiver como requisito estas materias. Acredito que você terá que escolher bem rápido. – disse apontando para os dois representantes de setor do ministério presente na sala.

- Minha cara Griselda, não será necessário escolher um. Meu caro venho aqui com meu colega Alastor te fazer um convite. Queremos que você ingresse no Departamento dos Aurores e no Departamento de Mistérios. Se Tornando assim o Primeiro Auror – Inominável. O que você acha?

Depois de pensar um pouco e ver que assim seria perfeito para os seus planos ele decide aceitar.

- Aceito. Mas como será o treinamento. Me lembro que são três anos na Academia dos Aurores, e como eu farei para me tornar um Auror – Inominável se terei que ficar lá por este tempo.

- Com o que você mostrou aqui hoje, não seria necessário nada disso. – disse Moddy. – mas como não queremos ninguém reclamando de favoritismo, você passará pelo treinamento da mesma forma que os outros, mas para você será como um passeio no parque, possibilitando assim a sua dupla jornada. Já faz algum tempo que queria fazer esta parceria, mas o outro candidato que eu arrumei teve que se esconder com a família e acabou morrendo.

- Bom os detalhes ficam para outro dia. Você receberá uma coruja com as instruções.

Tiago não podia acreditar que tudo estava dando certo. Ele nem reparou na ruiva correndo até ele e pulando no seu pescoço.

- Estou tão feliz por você. – disse Lilian. – Só espero ter conseguido notas para um bom emprego também.

- Não é usual, mas hoje nada foi comum mesmo. Srta. Prewett aqui estão as suas notas. Não seria necessário te mandar uma coruja se você já esta aqui. – disse Griselda entregando um envelope para ela.

Ao abrir notou que ela tirará vários "O" e alguns "E", agora sua felicidade estava prefeita. Tinha uma família e poderia ter um bom emprego. Ela abraçou Harry que tinha ficado meio de lado naquele momento e começou a girar o menino pela sala.

- Acho que posso aumentar a sua felicidade. – disse Tofty. – Na semana passada estive conversando com Amélia Bones, do departamento de Execuções Mágicas e ela ficou impressionada com as suas notas, ela ia fazer um convite para você trabalhar com ela. Sorte a sua que ela não ficou sabendo do seu namorado, senão era capaz dele estar em mais um departamento.

- Irei vê-la amanhã então. – disse Lilian depois de se recuperar do choque. Mas ao olhar para Tiago, percebeu que sua alegria não era completa. Esperaria para ver isso em casa.

Ao aparatar em casa e certificar que Harry estava brincando ela perguntou para o ruivo.

- Que te aflige? Posso ver nos seus olhos.

- Queria que eles estivessem aqui vendo que tudo aquilo valeu a pena. Estou bem, com uma família, fazendo historia. Meus pais, Rony, Mione. Sinto falta deles. Sei que a decisão foi minha, mas não tenho que gostar dela. Se não fosse você eu teria pirado e Harry estaria em uma péssima situação. – disse aceitando o abraço da namorada.


	5. Encontros

Capítulo 5 – Encontros

Depois que Lilian voltou do ministério, onde ela acertou a sua contratação para o Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, ela queria questionar como eles fariam com Harry durante o jantar na casa dos Weasley.

- Tiago, como faremos com o Harry amanhã?

- Eu tenho uma pessoa em mente, ela até mesmo já tem esta missão.

- Quem é?

- A Sra. Figg. Ela cuidava de mim quando os Dursley não podiam, ou queriam me levar para algum lugar.

- Você não disse que ela não era a melhor baba pra você?

- Pra mim. Mas para ele não será assim. Ela não precisará fingir e poderá o fazer gostar de ir pra lá. Ela não me deixava divertir porque achava que os meus tios não me deixariam ir para casa dela se suspeitasse que eu gostasse de lá. Mas vamos ter que contar a verdade ou parte dela.

- Se você diz, é melhor irmos lá hoje para conversarmos. Não quero surpresas amanhã.

- Vamos agora. – disse e virou para Harry. – Vamos passear agora, menino.

O menino abriu um sorriso enorme. E correu para o pai.

Aprontaram rapidamente e logo aparataram no parque perto da casa da Sra. Figg. E foram andando para a casa dela. Chegaram e bateram a campainha. A Sra abriu parecendo meio cansada.

- Bom Dia. – disse Tiago. – Soubemos que alguém tinha mudado para essa casa e viemos dar uma boa vinda a vizinhança. Eu sou Tiago Prewett, minha namorada Lilian e nosso filho Harry.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Arabella Figg. Entrem e obrigado pela visita. Vocês são os primeiros a vir aqui. Parece que todos têm a impressão de que eu pediria para me ajudarem a arrumar a casa. Aceitam alguma coisa. Água, suco, chá?

- Cerveja Amanteigada seria uma boa. – disse Lilian, para surpresa da senhora. – Sim nos somos bruxos.

- E também sabemos que a é um aborto. E esta em uma missão. – disse o moreno.

- Eu não sabia desta informação. – disse a ruiva, mas deixando a claro que não se importava com isso.

- Como vocês sabem? O que vocês sabem? – disse Arabella preocupada.

- Você esta aqui para ficar de olho no Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Que moraria ali no número 4. – disse Tiago. – Você é um membro da Ordem da Fênix e foi mandada aqui por Dumbledore, justamente por ser um aborto e não chamaria atenção dos comensais que ainda estão soltos. Eu participei de algumas reuniões da Ordem.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou em pânico.

- Eu sou Lilian Prewett.

- Ele é Harry Tiago Potter. – disse Tiago apontando a varinha para o filho, que brincava com um gato e removendo o feitiço dele devolvendo suas características marcantes.

- Não pode. Ele está com os tios, na casa dele. – disse a mulher se levantando e afastando do casal.

- Eu o tirei de lá. Dumbledore largou ele na soleira da porta, onde qualquer um podia pegar. Deixei uma carta para Petúnia dizendo tudo. Comigo ele estará muito mais protegido e poderá se desenvolver como um bruxinho comum. –disse Tiago de forma calma.

- Mas Alvo me disse que ele precisava morar em uma casa que possuía o sangue de sua mãe. Por isso mandou para aqueles trouxas.

- Eu tenho o sangue dela. – disse Tiago.

- Mas como? Os únicos bruxos da família eram Lilian e Harry. – disse Arabella se acalmando.

- Meu verdadeiro nome é Harry Tiago Potter. – disse ele voltando a sua forma original, fingindo usar a varinha.

- Como? – disse Arabella desabando na cadeira.

- Eu realmente sou ele. – disse apontando para o menino. – Eu sou uma versão dele do futuro. Tenho agora dezessete anos. Eu sou um Auror-Inominável em treinamento neste tempo. Não contarei o que aconteceu para que eu fizesse esta viagem no tempo, eu estou tomando providencias para que isso não ocorra.

- Mas o que querem de mim?

- Não queremos que Dumbledore ou os comensais saibam que ele não está na casa dos tios. Assim você pode das noticias dele para a ordem e se manter na missão. E teremos alguém de confiança para cuidar dele quando precisarmos.

- Aliás, precisamos que você tome conta dele amanhã. Teremos um jantar e não podemos levá-lo. Sei que é uma coisa inesperada. – disse Lilian.

- Ora será um prazer tomar conta dele. Eu estava pensando no que faria para que os Dursley me deixassem ficar de olho nele. Mas não precisarei mais. Obrigado por confiar em mim.

Ficaram conversando um pouco mais, até Harry dar sinais de cansaço. Despediram-se e foram para casa.

Tiago estava nervoso. Acabara de deixar Harry com a Sra Figg e seu nervosismo foi percebido por Lilian.

- O que te deixa tão nervoso? Não é por que você vai se encontrar com a sua ex? – disse ela aborrecida.

- Claro, estou super ansioso para rever uma menina de 4 meses de vida, quem sabe assim ela se apaixona por mim e não pelo Harry. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa que li em um livro e quero que preste muita atenção. _"O destino já foi escrito e não pode ser mudado"._ O destino quer que Harry Potter fique com Gina Weasley e não Tiago Potter. Este tem como destino se Casar com Lilian. Meu anjo, quando eu voltei no tempo meu destino foi reescrito e você está nele, que outro motivo eu cairia na sua porta. Eu estou me segurando para não fazer uma bobagem e me casar com você agora mesmo. Mas você pediu um tempo para conhecermos e eu realmente acho uma boa. Já tive nesta situação antes, mas agora sei que realmente gosto de você. Não te trocaria nem pela Miss Magia. Entendeu?

- Sim. – disse a ruiva ainda assimilando tudo o que foi dito. Mas feliz pela declaração dele, agora estava mais confiante com relação a eles dois.

- Estou nervoso porque vou jantar com aqueles que me ensinaram o que é ser uma família, neles que me espelho para poder criar Harry. Como poderei mentir para eles? Como vou olhar na cara deles? – disse ele se desesperando.

- Calma. Tudo o que você esta fazendo é para o bem do Harry e de todos aqueles que você ama. Pense nisto. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Além do mais você não estará mentindo, estará contando uma historia que eles saberão que é mentira. Você mesmo não disse que o seu nome e perigoso e ser dito por que você é perseguido. Assim podemos contar para eles da minha perda de memória assim quem sabe eles não podem me ajudar? – disse tentando tirar o peso de seus ombros.

- Você está certa. Eles saberão que e mentira quando for possível eu conto tudo para eles. – disse com animo renovado e abraçando Lilian, girando a no ar.

- Eu sempre estou certa. Agora me larga que esta amassando meu vestido. Quero estar apresentável para conhecer os sogros do meu filhinho.

Tiago a soltou e com um aceno de mão, a roupa dela estava de novo arrumada.

- Hum... este feitiço é bem útil. Gostei bem dele. – disse se jogando encima do namorado.

Aparataram na colina na frente d'A Toca, onde podia ver toda a propriedade. Lilian ficou maravilhada com a casa, ela exalava magia e uma alegria contagiante. Seguiram o resto do caminho até a casa abraçado apreciando a paz e o amor existente naquele lugar. Ao chegarem á porta escutaram um voz de um menino dizendo:

- Eles chegaram. - e a porta foi aberta por um menino de uns seis anos. – Boa noite. Meu nome é Percival Weasley, mas podem me chamar de Percy.

Lilian achou o garoto adorável, mas um pouco pomposo demais.

- Ora, se não é o mais novo Auror. Mas que bela mulher você tem. Meu nome é Arthur. – disse ele beijando a mão da moça. – Esta é minha mulher, Molly. Nossos filhos Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, George e Rony. E a nossa princesinha Gina esta naquele berço.

- Oi, eu sou Tiago e esta é minha namorada Lilian. – disse Tiago cumprimentando a todos.

Sua voz fez Gina ficar agitada. E Molly foi até ela e pegou no colo. Mas ela ainda estava agitada. Tiago e Lilian se aproximaram e Gina começou a balançar os braços na direção do rapaz. Este estendeu a mão para brincar com ela. Ela soltou uma gargalhada muito gostosa que preencheu a casa toda.

- Estranho, ela fica meio tímida com estranhos, mas ela ficou tão empolgada com vocês. Você realmente é da família. – disse Arthur assustando a sua família.

- Isto é um assunto que não queria discutir agora. – disse Tiago sem desviar o olhar da menina.

- Claro. Agora é melhor falarmos de assuntos leves. – disse o homem envergonhado.

Agora Lilian se aproximada da menina que ainda esta no colo da mãe. Ao ver a mulher Gina para de brincar com Tiago e estendeu os bracinhos na direção da ruiva, como se quisesse que ela a pegasse. E assim foi feito.

Gina se acomoda no colo de Lilian como se fosse a mãe. O que causou espanto nos adultos e nos dois meninos mais velhos. Logo Gina estava dormindo, e Lilian a colocou de volta no berço.

- Gui, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Tiago para desviar a atenção.

- Tenho 10 faço aniversario em dezembro e poderei ir pra Hogwarts ano que vem. – disse o menino super animado. – Eu vou entrar e ser o melhor em tudo.

- Tenho certeza disso. – disse o Auror.

- E você Carlinhos? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tenho nove. Só vou para Escola daqui a dois anos. – disse o menino.

- Eu tenho seis. – disse Percy se adiantando. - Os gêmeos têm três, Rony tem um e a Gina tem só quatro meses.

- Queria ter uma família grande destas. – disse Lilian.

- Por que vocês não trouxeram o seu Filho. – perguntou Arthur.

- Pensamos que íamos ser somente nos quatro. Não sabíamos que vocês tinham filhos. Deixamos Harry com uma amiga. Arthur como você sabia dele? Eu não disse nada. – Tiago tinha se espantado, eles tinham combinado que não falariam do menino.

- Ora, vocês o levaram para o ministério. Lá tem menos segredos que Hogwarts. Frank me disse que encontraram vocês por lá. Ele também contou o que você fez com os Comensais e os seus exames. Parece que ficaram realmente impressionados com vocês, para saírem com empregos tão bons. – disse Arthur.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Molly.

- Ele tem um e meio. – respondeu Lilian. – ele é uma gracinha.

- Mas se vocês são só namorados como vocês podem ter um filho tão grande? - perguntou a matriarca em um tom de critica.

- Éramos bem novos e sem conhecimento. Foi um erro. – disse Tiago. – Queríamos já ter casado, mas não tivemos dinheiro para isso. Só agora que conseguimos terminar os estudos e um emprego. Acho que agora vamos esperar a academia de Aurores acabar.

- Claro. Agora você mal vai ter tempo para você mesmo. – disse Lilian. – Com dois empregos difíceis. Ninguém mandou ser um Auror – Inominável.

Molly, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos ficaram impressionados, os outros tinham perdido a atenção na conversa e esperavam a comida.

- Bom. Agora vou servir o jantar. – disse Molly.

- Vamos deixar assuntos sérios para depois da comida. – pediu Lilian.

Eles se sentaram a mesa e começaram a comer. Lilian ficou impressionada com a quantidade de comida. Eram inúmeros pratos, ela queria saber cozinhar para Tiago, sabia que apesar de ser magro ele comia muito.

- Isto esta uma delicia, Molly. Será que você podia me ensinar a cozinhar tão bem. – pediu Lilian. – Tiago cozinha melhor que eu.

- Mas é claro, menina. Assim que poderei conhecer o pequeno Harry. – disse Molly.

Neste momento Lilian olha para Tiago que balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Era o que ela queria, mesmo sendo ela quem propôs que não levariam Harry, ela agora acredita que aquela família faria bem para o menino.

- Podemos marcar então. – respondeu.

Agora o assunto era comida, principalmente os dotes do ruivo.

Os meninos mais novos começaram a dar sinais de sono, e logo foram incentivados a irem para cama. Mas eles relutaram.

- Se eu contar uma historia para vocês, vocês irão para cama? – perguntou Tiago. Todos aceitaram a proposta.

Ele decidiu contar a Historia da Pedra Filosofal e como ele, Mione e Rony tinham salvado ela. Logicamente ele alterou alguns dados para dar mais fantasia a historia, incluindo um dragão, caveiras vivas e lutas de espadas, além de modificar os nomes.

Os olhos dos meninos brilhavam, mas o sono venceu um por um. Assim eles levaram cada um para sua cama. Voltando apenas os adultos para sala.

- Bem primeiro gostaríamos de desculpar por algumas mentiras que contamos hoje e no nosso primeiro encontro, Arthur. – disse Tiago. – Era essencial que poucas pessoas soubessem da verdade. Vimos que vocês são pessoas que podemos confiar a vida de nosso filho.

- O que é isso. Vocês só nos conhecem a algumas horas. – disse Molly, não sabendo se ficava com raiva das mentiras ou satisfeita pela confiança.

- O jeito com que vocês cuidam dos seus filhos é o suficiente. – disse Lilian.

- Bom, queria agora falar que meu verdadeiro nome não é Prewett como eu disse, logo eu não posso ser seu parente Molly, infelizmente. – disse Tiago com uma tristeza no olhar. – este nome é da Lilian. Eu sou perseguido pelos comensais, então eu me escondi usando o nome dela e mudei a minha aparência. Estou dizendo isso para que vocês saibam de tudo e quando eu puder me revelar não se sintam enganados.

- Mas se você é perseguido, toda a sua família também é. Não?

- Não. Eles não sabem da Lilian ou do Harry. Nós escondemos o nosso relacionamento das pessoas de fora da família pra evitar escândalos. – disse Tiago. – assim ficou mais fácil para mim.

- Se você é uma Prewett, então deve ser da minha família? - Perguntou esperançosa Molly.

- Me desculpe Molly, mas eu sofri um acidente e perdi a memória, só me lembro a partir do momento que conheci o Tiago, me lembrei apenas do meu nome. Mas as semelhanças são grandes, podemos ser sim parentes. – disse Lilian ao constar que isso era verdade.

- Vocês tiveram uma vida difícil. Merecem ser felizes. Quando forem fazer o casamento eu faço questão de organizar, já que SOU da família. - Disse Molly se levantando para abraçar os dois. - e não aceito recusa.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando. Mas Tiago ainda tinha outros planos.

- Esta na hora de irmos. Quero buscar o Harry. – disse Tiago com uma piscadinha para Lilian.

- Mas ainda é cedo. – disse Molly.

- Não queremos abusar da nossa Babá. – disse Lilian. - Nos vemos outro dia.

- Sim agora que vocês sabem onde fica a Toca, podem voltar sempre.

Tiago aparata com Lilian para um cinema em York, um que ele sabia que passava filmes clássicos.

Lilian ficou encantada com o filme, era a primeira vez que ela via isso. E ficou agradecida com a escolha do namorado.

Eles voltaram para casa bem agarrados. Lilian percebeu que estava completamente apaixonada por Tiago, e não via mais quaisquer impedimentos para que o relacionamento não ficasse mais serio. Ela começou a beijá-lo de uma forma que não restasse dúvida para ele de que ela queria.

Tiago começou a retribuir de igual forma e passou a beijar seu pescoço, onde perto da junção do cabelo com a nuca ele repara em uma marca na forma de estrela.

- Minha estrela da sorte - disse ele no ouvido dela.


	6. Casamento

Capítulo 6 – Casamento.

Estavam naquela sala Tiago, Lilian, Harry, Moddy, Bode, Cornélio Fudge, o ministro recém eleito e Amélia Bones. Era o jantar de formatura, se podia se chamar isso, do primeiro Auror – Inominável da Inglaterra. Estavam todos com roupas de gala.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu amor. – disse Lilian.

- Eu sei, meu anjo. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Também me orgulho de você, todos falam maravilhas de você na academia. – disse Tiago.

- Mas claro, o último que falou uma gracinha, passou três meses no St. Murgus. E até hoje ninguém consegue repetir aquela azaração. – disse ela com um olhar de censura, mas Harry ria da recordação, ele estava junto com o Pai quando um recruta da academia comentou sobre o corpo da ruiva, ele adorou ver o homem mudar de cor e de forma da forma com que ocorreu. Ele queria uma varinha para testar o feitiço do pai.

- O Harry adorou, né Filho?

- Sim. Adorei. – disse o menino empolgando, apesar de aquela noite estar meio entediado.

- Não o incentive Tiago. Quero que ele seja um menino exemplar. – disse a Ruiva pegando um pouco de vinho.

- Ele será um exemplo de Maroto. Pode apostar. – disse o moreno recebendo um olhar fulminante da noiva, mas a resposta foi impedida pelo ministro que solicitou a palavra.

- Me sinto honrado em poder oficialmente anunciar que Tiago P. é o mais novo membro do Ministério com um cargo muito importante, Auror – Inominável. Meu antecessor batalhou muito para a realização disso e vejo que o resultado foi excelente. Gostaria de pedir uma salva de palmas para ele.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas para Tiago, que ficou vermelho. Lilian pensou que ele podia agora ser um homem, mas continuava tímido como o menino que estava ao seu lado, isto o tornava cada vez mais no homem ideal.

- Agradeço a chance dada, e espero estar a altura do cargo. – disse ele ainda envergonhado.

- Você terá então que descer alguns degraus, pois se eu e o Moddy não tomarmos cuidado, em menos de um ano você estará comandando os dois departamentos. – disse Bode enquanto todos se sentavam.

- Mas mudando de assunto, quando o casal mais bonito de todo ministério se casa? – perguntou Amélia, agora foi a vez da ruiva corar.

- Vamos casar depois do Natal. A neve vai dar um visual muito bonito, principalmente no local escolhido. – disse Tiago.

- Eu adoro a neve, podemos brincar tanto nela. Podemos fazer anjos de neve, montar bonecos de neve, fazer guerras. É muito legal. – disse Harry quando viu um assunto que ele poderia participar.

Amélia passou o resto do jantar conversando com Harry, assombrada com a inteligência do menino. Lilian por sua vez entrou em uma discussão com Bode acerca de algumas magias que ela teve que investigar, enquanto Tiago, Alastor e Fudge debatiam sobre as imperdoáveis e os comensais que estavam presos.

- Eu ainda não acredito que deixei você fazer isso. – disse Tiago para a ruiva a sua frente enquanto ele ajeitava a sua gravata. – Maldita hora que eu te conheci.

- Não reclama, além do mais a culpa toda sua. Você que caiu na minha vida. – respondeu a ruiva ajeitando uma prega no casaco dele.

- Os dois vão querer me matar quando crescerem. Imagina falar para eles que os botamos naquelas roupas e os fizemos entrar na frente de todos segurando as alianças. Contratamos até um fotógrafo para deixar registrado tudo. Eu morreria de vergonha. Aposto que você vai mandar fazer uma cópia e deixar em cima da lareira.

- Mas é claro, eles estão tão bonitos, espera para ver.

- Disso eu nunca duvidei, agora será que pode me ajudar com esta maldita gravata.

- Era só o que me faltava, mais um filho. Não me bastando os meus próprios sete, arrumo um adulto que consegue ser pior que todos os outros. – disse Molly como se ralhasse com um dos seus filhos.

- A culpa não é minha, Molly. O seu jeitinho faz com que qualquer um queira ser seu filho, pode perguntar para a Lilian. É por falar nela, ela ainda está na casa? – perguntou ele angustiado.

- Claro que está. Aliás, foi ela mesma me mandou ver se fosse não ia fugir. Tenho que voltar lá, não gostei muito daquela lá que vocês contrataram para ajudar, tenho que refazer tudo o que ela faz. – disse se despedindo.

Depois que a senhora saiu, Tiago volta a sua aparência normal, ele casaria como Tiago Potter, mesmo que fosse somente para Lilian ver, e realizou um feitiço ilusório que faria que qualquer um que visse ele, com exceção da noiva e do filho, o veria como Prewett. Ele já tinha lançado o mesmo feitiço no filho e na câmera do fotógrafo, assim quando ele revelasse sua identidade, as fotos do casamento ficaram certas.

Tiago agora descia do quarto em que estava indo em direção ao jardim da Toca, onde se realizaria o casamento.

Ao passar pela sala ela viu os meninos todos sentadinhos com cara de entediados, eles já estavam prontos e possivelmente Molly os obrigara a ficar ali, quietos. Não reparara muito neles, seu objetivo era realmente os jardins.

Estava tudo como o planejado, uma leve neve havia caído pela noite dando o toque branco ao cenário da Toca, a barraca estava armada no mesmo local do casamento do Gui, mas a distribuição das cadeiras estava um pouco diferente, eles conheciam poucas pessoas e eram menos ainda as que eles convidaram. Ele tinha convidado umas dez pessoas que trabalhavam com ele em ambos os departamentos. Lilian por sua vez era um pouco mais desinibida e convidou mais algumas pessoas que ela conheceu nestes três anos, parecia uma cerimônia mais intima, mas ainda com mais pessoas que Tiago queria. Mas o que ele não faz pelas ruivas.

Alguns convidados já estavam chegando, ele cumprimentava a todos e parava para falar com alguns.

Seus padrinhos chegaram, eram Frank e Alice Longbottom, trazendo o pequeno Neville. Desde que Tiago se tornará um aprendiz de auror que o casal se aproximou dele, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre o salvamento. Um dia Tiago contaria tudo. Agora eram amigos.

- Mais um se casando. Espero que você seja muito feliz, com nos somos. – Disse Frank. – São poucos os aurores que conseguem manter um casamento feliz, principalmente se passam por guerras.

- Com vocês. – disse Tiago fazendo Alice corar. – Mas o destino está do meu lado, não se preocupe.

- Neville, os meninos estão lá dentro, por que você não vai falar com eles. – disse se virando para o garoto, que saiu meio tropeçando para dentro da casa. – Espero que assim pelo menos o ânimo deles melhore. Molly prendeu todos dentro de casa para que possam estar ainda arrumados para a cerimônia.

- Quem são os padrinhos da Lilian. – perguntou Alice.

- São Arthur e Molly. Não podia ser diferente senão Molly era capaz de amaldiçoar o casamento que ela planeja há anos. Só quero ver o casamento da Pequena Gina. – disse arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

O horário do casamento chegou, Tiago estava já no altar esperando pela Lilian. Ao seu lado estava Molly ainda tentando tranqüilizar o garoto. Ele pode ter enfrentado Voldemort, Comensais e dragões. Mas nunca em sua vida esteve tão nervoso, ele acreditava que Lilian ia perceber que casar com ele seria muito difícil pela vida que ele teve e ia deixá-lo ali plantado.

Seu humor mudou quando a música começou a tocar. Ele vê então um casalzinho ruivo entrando na tenda de mãos dadas. Harry estava com um traje de gala parecido com o do pai, segurando uma almofada branca com detalhes dourados onde estavam as alianças. Gina usava um vestido branco com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, a própria tinha escolhido as cores, e segurava um boque de flores vermelhas e tinha os cabelos soltos em cachos. Estavam lindos como um casal, Tiago esperava que os fatos para eles fossem diferentes e eles pudessem ser felizes juntos sem se preocuparem com nada. Ele então suspira. E a música muda, e o olhar de todos passam para noiva. Tiago estava hipnotizado pela ruiva, agora ele não via mais ninguém. Seu sorriso aumentou, ele não seria abandonado. Começou a ver o que ela vestia, ele não pode saber como ela estaria, velha tradição. O vestido era todo branco, parecia uma rainha. Um Buque de rosas brancas em suas mãos. E na cabeça a Tiara da família Weasley. Ele vê de canto de olho Molly, ela parecia radiante de tanta felicidade. Seus olhos voltaram para a sua ruiva. Peraí ela estava de braço dado com alguém, quem seria? A memória dele parecia não funcionar mais ao olhar para Lilian. Tiago o conhecia, quem seria mesmo? Mas é claro, era Arthur, ele tinha pedido para entrar com a ruiva, já que ela não tinha pais.

A cerimônia transcorreu de forma perfeita, como as ruivas haviam planejado, um detalhe foi percebido pelos convidados, hora nenhum os sobrenomes dos noivos foi citado, era diferente, mas passou um pouco de igualdade entre os dois, o que tornou tudo mais belo.

A festa estava boa todos já tinham cumprimentados os recém-casados e agora se deliciavam com a comida. Os meninos estavam correndo de um lado para outro se divertindo. Mas Tiago percebe que tinha uma pessoa que parecia não se divertir. Ele chama atenção de Lilian e se direciona até a pessoa.

- Por que esta carinha fechada? Não é assim que gostamos de te ver. – disse Tiago para uma Gina que estava sentada em uma mesa do canto da barraca, se tivesse uma varinha já teria estuporado metade da festa, só pela cara.

- Nada. – disse ela.

- Você sabe que pode confiar n'a gente, Princesa. – disse Lilian quando ela e Tiago se abaixaram para ficar da altura da menina.

Gina suspirou, e começou a falar.

- Mamãe não quer que eu suje o vestido, ela acha que se eu ficar com os meninos, eu vou escorregar e estragar o vestido.- sussurrou a menina para evitar que a mãe ouvisse.

- Você pode guardar um segredo? – perguntou Tiago, o que fez Lilian ficar apreensiva.

- Claro. – disse a menina com brilho no olhar, fazendo Lilian se arrepender de ter indo junto.

Tiago então passa a mão pelo vestido da garota que começa a brilhar.

- Pronto. Você pode brincar com os meninos sem se preocupar com o vestido, agora ele não rasga, não suja, nem amassa. Sua mãe nem vai reparar no fim da festa que você saiu daqui pelo estado do vestido. Agora vai. – disse ele, mas a menina não se moveu só arregalou os olhos.

- Você faz magia sem varinha. – disse ela de forma baixa. Como se temesse ele.

- Lembra é um segredo. Só eu, Lilian e Harry sabemos, mas não se preocupe. Não vamos fazer nada de mal para você. Ninguém pode saber. – disse Tiago com um sorriso que convenceu a menina que dá um beijo nos dois e corre para onde os irmãos estão.

- Por que você fez isso? – disse Lilian batendo nele.

- Harry vai precisar de alguém que sabe os segredos deles para poder suportar tudo quando seus poderes aparecerem, eu sei que é difícil esconder isso de tudo e todos, principalmente dos amigos, eu nunca falei deles para Rony ou Mione, nunca quis que tivessem medo de mim, sei que isso poderia não acontecer. – disse ele.

- Sempre pensando nos outros. –disse Lilian.

- Além do mais, não quero que Gina se sinta sozinha na escola, ela sempre se sentiu meio deslocada, ela é a única menina em um grupo de meninos. Ela sempre quis se mostrar diferente, menos que o Rony, claro, os dois sempre estavam às sombras dos irmãos, Rony ao se tornar meu amigo é que deixou este sentimento de lado, mas Gina sempre quis o mesmo tratamento dos irmãos, não queria sempre ser a menina da família, às vezes era bom, mas cansava. Ela agora terá alguém com quem conversar até aparecer a Hermione, mas ainda vai demorar.

- E por isso que te amo tanto. – disse Lilian.


	7. Segundo Erro

Capítulo 7– Segundo erro

Pouco antes do sétimo aniversario de Harry, a família estava passeando por um parque de Londres. Tiago e Lilian estavam sentados em um banco enquanto Harry brincava nos brinquedos que tinha ali. Ele no momento está em um balanço. A sensação do ar passando pelo seu rosto era fantástica. Mas um grito interrompeu a paz dos três. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos rebeldes de no máximo oito anos estava sendo arrastada por um menino de doze anos.

Harry pula do balanço ainda em movimento e cai a alguns passos dos dois. Com um chute na parte de trás do joelho do menino ele desequilibra o moleque que solta a menina imediatamente. O moreno então toma a frente da menina.

- Quem é você para fazer isso com ela? – disse de forma raivosa.

- Não se mete, pirralho, senão sobra para você. – disse o Menino. – essas aberrações merecem isso.

O menino maior partiu para cima da menina novamente. Porém recebeu um soco bem dado no estomago caindo no chão, surpreso pela força do pequeno.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - disse Tiago.

- Ele me bateu. – disse o Menino sem olhar para o adulto, se fazendo de vítima.

- Filho, por que você bateu nele? – perguntou para o Harry sem nem sinal de reprimenda.

- Ele estava apertando o braço dela e a arrastando, depois xingou ela e tentou bater nela de novo. – respondeu ele abraçando a menina que chorava.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Lilian.

- Ele a chamou de aberração. – disse com raiva o menino.

- Cai fora, moleque. – disse Tiago para o menino que começou a se levantar, mas ao ver o pai se joga novamente no chão fingindo dor.

- O que aconteceu com você meu filho? – perguntou o pai do moleque.

- Ele me bateu. – disse apontando para Harry com cara de choro.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, devo dizer que vi tudo. Meu filho só estava defendendo a amiginha dele. E um menino de sete anos não pode fazer um estrago tão grande assim em um de doze. Seu filho só ta fazendo manha. – disse Tiago, completando quando viu que o senhor ia dizer algo. – Olha para esta marca no braço da menina. Ela é muito pequena para ser da minha mão e muito grande para ser do meu filho.

O Homem repara que o filho escondia as mãos e logo percebeu que o filho estava tentando o enganar. Logo os dois saiam dali com o pai puxando o filho pela orelha.

- Obrigada. – disse a menina com uma voz chorosa se soltando do ruivinho.

- Minha filha você esta bem? – perguntou uma mulher ao se aproximar da morena.

- Sim, eles me salvaram. – disse ela apontando para o menino e seu pai.

- Muito Obrigado. Meu nome é Hellen e esta é minha filha Hermione.

- Não há de que. – disse Lilian. – meu nome é Lilian, meu marido Tiago e nosso filho Harry, o grande Herói.

Hermione e a mãe saem para a casa. A menina não tinha mais nenhuma marca no braço. Lilian ao ver elas longe começa a bater em Tiago.

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou o auror.

- Você fica levando ele para os seus treinamentos e ele aprende bem demais para meu gosto. Além do mais você usou magia no braço dela. Você pode nos denunciar. – disse ainda batendo no ruivo, para diversão do filho.

- Eu não fiz nada. A marca saiu por magia sim, mas não foi minha. Foi ele. – disse apontando para Harry.

- Vocês dois e seus poderes de Magos. – bufou a Ruiva.

Lilian estava preparando o aniversário do filho enquanto o menino estava na fazendo compras com a Sra. Figg, quando olha para o marido que tinha uma cara triste e pensativa.

- O que foi, meu amor? Por que esta carinha tão triste? – perguntou a ruiva de maneira calma.

- Só to pensando. Acho que chegou a hora corrigir o segundo erro, temos que revelar a verdade, tanto para o Harry, quanto para Dumbledore. E Preciso juntar o Remo e o Sirius. Este, aliás, tenho que tirar de Askaban e em seu lugar botar o Rabicho. – disse ele de forma cansada.

- Mas por que então todo este desanimo? – perguntou a ruiva se sentando no colo dele.

- O mais difícil é justamente contar para o Harry. O resto é fácil. Estou realmente preocupado com a reação dele.

- Mas vocês são a mesma pessoa, deve saber muito bem a reação dele. – disse ela para tentar acalmar ele.

- Este é o problema. Sei muito bem a reação dele. Isto é o que me preocupa. Eu fiz tudo para ele e agora tenho certeza que ele me odiara. Eu mesmo me odeio, por que com a minha versão criança não faria isso? – disse ele escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço da mulher.

- Porque ele te ama. Ele ira perceber que você fez tudo para o bem dele, sacrificando a própria vida, ilógico isso, mas é verdade. Ele saberá perceber isso. – disse ela levantando o rosto dele e dando um beijo, que foi o acalmando.

O Beijo foi evoluindo ao pouco, mas foi interrompido por um abrir de portas.

- Ei, eu pedi um irmão, mas não precisava fazê-lo aqui agora. – disse Harry ao entrar acompanhado da Sra. Figg. O que deixou a ruiva envergonhada.

Uma troca de olhares foi o suficiente para que eles combinassem falar sobre este assunto com o menino somente na manhã seguinte.

- Ninguém mandou demorar muito. – disse Tiago. – achamos que você tinha preferido ir morar com a Sra. Figg, então tivemos que arrumar outra criança para esta casa.

Ao terminar ele recebe um tapa de Lilian.

- Meu anjo, que isso? É assim que você trata seu marido. Viu Harry, é assim que as mulheres nos tratam. Quando querem alguma coisa é 'benzinho' para cá, 'amor' para lá. Mas quando elas não gostam de algo nos batem. Como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa. – disse aparatando para longe da ruiva assassina.

- Volta aqui seu ruivo de meia tigela. – e começou a correr atrás dele.

Os dois ficaram dando voltas na mesa, enquanto Harry e Arabela riam dos dois. Até que Tiago se cansou desta brincadeira e para se virando para a esposa. Esta não esperava por este movimento tromba nele fazendo os dois caírem.

- Eu te amo. – disse Tiago tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

Ela não se segurou e o beijou. Novamente foram interrompidos por Harry.

- Ainda tem criança no recinto. – disse Harry rindo ainda mais da cena.

- Maldito filhote de Maroto. – disse Tiago ajudando Lilian a se levantar.

A festa foi para poucas pessoas apenas. Foram convidados os Longbottom, os Weasley e alguns amigos de Tiago e Lilian que tinham filhos crianças, além da Sra. Figg. Todos se divertiram muito. Gina e Harry não se desgrudavam. Os gêmeos tentaram alguns truques que tinham visto nas revistas de mágica trouxa do pai, mas nenhum deu muito certo, pois os dois tentavam usar a magia para tudo. No fim da noite, todos estavam felizes e satisfeitos, principalmente o aniversariante, que duvidava que algo pudesse acabar com tanta felicidade.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry pula da cama, ainda muito animado e corre para tomar o seu café. Chegando a cozinha ele percebeu que o clima não estava dos melhores.

- Harry, sente-se e coma. Eu e seu pai temos algo pra conversar com você. – disse Lilian de forma delicada.

Ele começa a comer pensando no que ele poderia ter feito de errado. Será que teria usado magia na frente dos trouxas, ou seria por causa da menina que ele salvou e ele não falaram nada por causa do seu aniversário? Ele não tinha a menor idéia.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Você não fez nada de errado. – disse Tiago para tranqüilizar o menino.

- Tiago. Pare de entrar na mente dele. – disse Lilian de forma autoritária.

- Eu não precisei entrar na mente dele. Aliás, nunca consegui isso. Olha para cara dele. Esta é a cara de que acha que fez algo errado. – respondeu.

Lilian ia perguntar como ele podia ter tanta certeza, mas ao olhar para os dois descobriu o motivo. Os dois tinham a mesma expressão.

Eles terminaram de comer e se direcionaram para a sala.

Tiago se sentou em uma poltrona, com Lilian sentando no braço dela. Harry se sentou na que estava em frente.

- Bom, quero apenas que você me deixe contar o que tenho para contar antes de você falar alguma coisa. Não poderei contar tudo, mas você entenderá. Primeiro tenho que contar que não somos os seus pais.

- O que? – perguntou branco o menino. – mas somos tão parecidos.

- Deixa eu terminar. Somos parecidos, mas ainda existem magias que podem fazer isso, você sabe bem disso, eu te expliquei. Nós dois não estamos com a nossa verdadeira aparecia. Depois eu mostro tudo. Você ficou órfão com pouco mais de um ano, no dia das Bruxas. – Tiago então contou tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, mas sem nunca dizer seus pais, sempre omitindo isso.

- Agora nós somos iguais, por que na verdade eu sou você. Eu venho do ano de 1997, quando algo aconteceu comigo e decidi que tinha que alterar o passado. Cheguei poucos dias antes desta tragédia, porém não consegui salvar os nossos pais. Então decidi criar você, para que sua vida fosse melhor que a minha.

O menino olhava com raiva para os dois.

- Você mentiu para mim a minha vida inteira. Pensei que você fosse MEU PAI. Você é um covarde que não suportou a sua vida e resolveu mudá-la. EU TE ODEIO. – disse o menino se levantando e completou de forma fria. – você se diz tão poderoso e nem conseguiu salvar a sua própria família e aposto que estava ai se divertindo com ela enquanto meus pais morreram.

Lilian naquele momento viu dois corações despedaçados. Um do seu amor, que criou o menino como um filho, sem se importar de ser ele próprio. O Outro do menino que achou que tinha uma família e este sonho foi desfeito.

- Você esta bem?- perguntou ela para o ruivo que estava jogado no chão.

- Não, só ficarei bem quando ele estiver em total segurança. – disse Tiago enxugando uma lagrima. – Agora tenho que garantir que isso venha a acontecer.

Ele aparatou enquanto Lilian vai para o quarto do menino. Ele podia estar com raiva dela, mas ela ainda era a mãe que ele conheceu. Ao abrir a porta do quarto do menino, pode ver que estava tudo destruído. Ela só não soube dizer se foi por métodos trouxas ou mágicos. O Ruivo estava deitado na cama, chorando.

- Harry. – chamou calmamente.

- SAI DAQUI.

- Não adianta gritar comigo. Eu vim aqui saber como você está. Pelo visto esta do mesmo jeito do seu pai.

-ELE NÃO É O MEU PAI.

- É sim. Ele te criou. Você não viu como ele ficou arrasado quando voltou da sua casa depois do ataque de Voldemort. Ele estava bem pior do que hoje, posso te garantir.

- Eu não acredito em você. – disse ele mais calmo.

- Nós ti criamos como um filho. Mesmo não sendo. Inventamos esta historia toda, por que Tiago sabe que Voldemort não morreu e virá atrás de você junto com seus seguidores. Se lembre ele passou por tudo isso. Ele só queria que você fosse feliz, pois ele não foi durante a infância.

- Por que você ainda o chama de Tiago, se ele se chama Harry Potter, como eu.

Lilian contou então tudo que aconteceu até que eles tivessem conseguido os empregos no ministério, mas o menino ainda não se convenceu.

- Tem uma coisa que vai te convencer que seu pai fez o melhor par você. Vem vamos. – disse ela puxando ela para fora da casa.

Eles aparataram na frente da casa da Sra. Figg, casa muito conhecida do menino.

- Bom dia, Arabela. Desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas é um assunto urgente.

- Então entrem. Por que esta cara feia, menino? – perguntou a senhora.

- É por isso que estamos aqui. Tiago revelou quase tudo para ele, só falta a aparência. – disse Lilian. – mas primeiro eu tenho que saber se ele teve algum contato com os Dursleys.

- Sim teve. – disse Arabela.

- Eu odeio eles. – disse Harry. – O Duda é um idiota que mais parece uma baleia, a Sra. Dursley é uma fofoqueira e o Sr. Dursley é um arrogante.

- Bom saber. Harry, estes trouxas ODEIAM magia. Segundo Tiago eles são completamente contra isso, até mesmo aqueles truques trouxas que Fred e George tentaram ontem.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com a história toda. – disse Harry confuso.

- Simples. Petúnia Dursley é irmã da sua mãe. Tiago foi criado naquela casa. Onde era tratado pior que um elfo doméstico. Ele era obrigado a fazer o serviço doméstico todo, além de não poder perguntar pelos pais, e sempre era culpado por qualquer coisa estranha que acontecesse. Seu Primo Duda era pior que aquele menino que tentou bater naquela menina outro dia, e o saco de pancada principal era seu pai. Era ali naquela casa que você seria criado se ele não tivesse te tirado de lá e mentido um pouco. Ele só não queria que você crescesse com a responsabilidade de ser o Menino – que – sobreviveu. Mas sempre disse que era um bruxo e deixou você ser uma criança, ao contrario dele. Sabe que ele só descobriu que era um bruxo quando chegou a carta para Hogwarts e mesmo assim os seus tios não queriam que ele fosse.

- Eu não sabia. Eu ainda chamei ele de covarde e disse que odiava ele. – disse meio Choroso. – será que ele me desculpa?

- Claro que ele te desculpa, ele é seu pai e te ama muito. – disse Arabela. – qualquer um pode ver isso.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, conversando sobre o que Tiago tinha feito nestes anos para Harry para que ele percebesse que ele o tratava como um filho.

- Vem vamos encontrar seu pai. – disse Lilian.

- Você sabe para onde ele foi? – perguntou Harry nervoso por encontrar o pai.

- Depois que você saiu da sala, não. Mas acho que sei para onde ele vai depois. – disse Lilian abraçando o menino e aparatando para um cemitério em uma cidadezinha perdida no tempo.

Andaram alguns minutos até encontrar com o auror.

Tiago estava perto de um túmulo, ele se ajoelha ali perto e conjura uma coroa de flores e deposita ali. Os dois se aproximam para escutar o que ele falava, mas sem deixar que ele percebesse que estavam ali.

Tiago aparata sem um rumo na cabeça. Esperava um lugar tranqüilo para pensar em qual seria o seu primeiro passo para destruir aquele que arruinou milhares de vidas. Ele aparece em frente a uma casa antiga, escondida entre algumas sebes. Próxima de uma via principal que dava para uma cidadezinha.

Aquela era a casa o avô de Voldemort, Servolo. Ele reconheceu pela cobra pendurada na porta.

Seria por ali que ele começaria a destruição de Voldemort, pela Horcruxe guardada na casa. O anel do seu avô, uma relíquia dos Pervell.

Ele achou que estava muito fácil, mas não se lembrava de Dumbledore ter dito que teve dificuldade de encontrar o anel, só que ele tinha a maldição. A porta tinha um habilidoso feitiço para evitar que intrusos entrassem. Ele conseguiria facilmente anular o encantamento, assim como o velhote deve ter feito, mas uma de suas características secretas, se bem que elas não ficaram tão secretas no seu passado. Era só falar em língua de cobra que a porta abriria. Simples, eficiente e extremamente seguro, eram poucos os ofidioglotas no mundo.

- _Abra _– disse ele, e sem surpresa a porta abriu. – Tom sempre foi um idiota mesmo. Um feitiço deste, que aposto nem foi ele quem colocou. Aposto que não tem mais nada para proteger o anel, ele realmente acredita que ninguém é capaz de chegar até aqui.

Ali em cima da mesa estava o anel, sem nenhuma proteção como previra o auror. Um simples feitiço de levitação ele trouxe o anel para perto dele. Analisando ele prefere o destruir logo. Mantendo o feitiço o coloca em uma pedra no exterior da casa e saca a espada.

Concentrou todo o seu poder e desferiu um golpe certeiro no anel, que somente racha, mas a horcruxe foi destruída assim como a maldição que o Lorde das Trevas tinha colocado.

Tiago resolveu pegar então o anel para apreciá-lo. Ao dar algumas voltas nele, aparecem duas pessoas na sua frente. Seus pais. Sem pensar ele tenta abraçá-los, mas seus braços passam por eles.

- Filho, Nós estamos orgulhosos de você. Agora cuide de vocês dois. – disse Tiago.

- Seja feliz. – disse Lilian com lagrimas nos olhos antes de desaparecem.

Então aquela era a relíquia da morte. A pedra. O cérebro do rapaz começa a trabalhar de foram acelerada e ele percebe a menção do nome do dono original do anel e associa com um que ele descobriu ao ver sua família. Sua capa era outra relíquia da morte, ou melhor, agora existiam duas. A sua e aquela que Dumbledore guarda. Só falta a varinha. Mas ela não era importante no momento.

Ele cria uma cópia do anel e deixa no lugar exato do outro. E fecha aporta percebendo que o feitiço protetor ainda estava ativado.

Tiago então aparata nos terrenos da escola, se aproveitando que era época de férias, ele se aproxima do salgueiro lutador esperando alguma reação, mas nada acontece. O ruivo fica surpreso com aquilo, mas logo esquece ao lembrar o porquê de estar ali.

Com um movimento de mão uma grande quantidade de terra de desloca criando debaixo da árvore sem, no entanto, se aproximar da passagem para a Casa Dos Gritos. Ali ele deposita o anel e desloca a terra de volta, enterrando o anel.

Agora ele sente que está pronto para fazer algo que tinha feito apenas uma vez. Visitar o tumulo dos pais. Ele chegou a ir durante o exílio, mas não conseguiu falar para os pais nada do que estava na sua garganta.

Tiago aparata no cemitério, logo na frente do túmulo. Ele se ajoelha e conjura uma coroa de flores para os pais. E começa a falar.

- Oi Pai, Oi Mãe. Sei que devia ter vindo aqui há muito tempo, mas ver vocês aqui só me tiraria a esperança de um dia vocês irem me buscar na casa dos Dursley. É meio irracional da minha parte. Só queria dizer que amo muito vocês, e não vou deixar o sacrifício de vocês seja em vão. Agora como vocês sabem, eu mudei a minha história, não deixei o filho de vocês ser criado por aqueles trouxas. Mas agora ele me odeia, bem eu me odeio por ter mentido. Poxa vida uma criança deve ser amada e respeitada por ser o que é. Eu tentei criá-lo como achei que vocês fariam, tive ajuda de uma ruivinha esquentada como você mãe, mas nada é perfeito, ela está decepcionada comigo, não sei como vou conseguir morar naquela casa. Sei que a proteção que você nos deu mãe serve para quem tem o seu sangue, mas não será agora que vou mandar o Harry para a Tia Petúnia. Quem sabe se eu me mudar para o sótão como o vampiro dos Weasley, assim a Lilian pode criá-lo e ele terá a proteção.

- Isto não será necessário. – disse Lilian assustando o ruivo.

Tiago se virou e viu a esposa com linhas de lágrimas no rosto e o pequeno Harry segurando para não chorar.

- Eu não te odeio. – disse o menino correndo e o abraçando. – Me desculpa gritar com você, pai. Mamãe me fez ver que tava errado e me mostrou com foi a sua vida. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Filho. – Disse Tiago retribuindo o abraço.

Lilian se aproximou dos dois ruivos e foi puxada para o abraço também.

- Bem esta na hora de apresentar vocês para Tiago e Lilian Potter. - disse ele retirando os feitiços de cima do menino e retornando a forma antiga. – Mãe, Pai. Estes são seu filho Harry e sua nora Lilian.

Harry se empolgou um pouco e começou a contar a sua vida para os pais. E depois de algum tempo e com a barriga roncando os três saem do cemitério e parte para casa, sem antes Harry dizer:

- É estranho, meus pais são meus avós.

- Estranho é criar a si mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- Não estranho e ter duas crianças iguais em casa com idades tão diferentes. – replicou Lilian.


	8. Marotos

Capítulo 8 – Marotos

- Ti o que você vai fazer agora? – disse Lilian depois do almoço e Harry estava adormecido no sofá.

- Agora tenho que tirar o Sirius da prisão. Como já tenho influencia no ministério pedi a investigação sobre os comensais que foram presos sem julgamento, só preciso de um prova ou testemunha, nada melhor que o rato. Só espero que os Weasley acreditem em mim.

- Como você fará isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu solicitei uma reunião com Dumbledore e Remo para esta noite no castelo. Antes nós vamos apanhar o rato. Quero você lá para me ajudar a convencê-los sem revelar nada, ainda é cedo. Durante a reunião eu busco o Almofadinhas e confrontamos os dois 'amigos'.

- Vamos levar o Harry?

- Sim, não quero deixá-lo de fora de mais nada, sem contar que ele é nosso padrinho. Infelizmente para os três terei que me revelar.

- Não se preocupe com isso, se eles forem como você diz, eles acreditarão e gostarão de você.

- Obrigado. O que seria de mim sem você, meu anjo. – disse ele beijando ela.

- Você não seria nada. – respondeu ela.

Os três surgiram nos jardins d'A Toca pouco depois do jantar onde Tiago contou para Harry a historia dos pais que ele conhecia. Era possível ouvir as brincadeiras dos pequenos ruivos, alguns já não tão pequenos. Tiago se adianta e bate na porta.

- Tiago? Entrem. – disse Arthur ao abrir a porta. – O que devo a esta visita.

- Infelizmente esta não é uma visita familiar, Arthur. Estou aqui a serviço. Os trouxe comigo pra que possam me ajudar. Isto atingirá os seus filhos.

- O que pode ser tão grave assim para isso tudo.

- Chame a todos. – disse Lilian.

Depois que todos se sentaram na pequena sala Tiago começou a falar.

- Vocês sabem que eu sou um auror, sou responsável por prender bruxos maus. – disse se virando para as crianças, principalmente Percy, Rony e Gina. – Eu estive em uma investigação onde um homem foi condenado por atacar um bruxo e doze trouxas há alguns anos atrás. Houve muitas testemunhas do crime. O problema é que este homem é inocente. O verdadeiro vilão da historia foi aquele que todos achavam que foi morto. Ele se escondeu tão bem escondido que ninguém nunca o acharia, com exceção daquele que está preso e outro que está bem longe.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver conosco? – perguntou Molly, preocupada com este homem que podia estar próximos de seus bebês.

- Alguém já ouviu falar em animagia? – perguntou o Auror.

Gui e Carlinhos levantaram a mão. Tiago sabia que Arthur e Molly sabiam.

- Bom animago é um mago que pode se transformar em um animal.

As reações foram muito diferentes. Gui ficou imaginando onde ele queria chegar. Fred e George logo pensaram que quando pudessem eles tentariam. Porém a pior reação foi da caçula, que visivelmente não acreditou na historia. Rony tentava a todo custo segurar Perebas em suas mãos, ele era quem cuidava dele quando o irmão estava na escola, e não quis levá-lo.

- O assassino era um animago. E quando ele executou o feitiço que matou os trouxas ele arrancou um dedo e depois se transformou, dando a impressão que também morreu. Ele se transformou em um rato.

Neste instante, Perebas conseguiu se soltar e tentou correr para fora. Com um aceno de varinha, Tiago conseguiu conjurar uma gaiola em volta do rato.

- Nem adianta tentar se transformar, Rabicho. A Gaiola é enfeitiçada para impedir isso. – disse Tiago ao apanhar o rato, mas de forma que só ele ouvisse.

- Como você sabe que é ele? – perguntou Carlinhos se abraçando a irmã que ficou abalada.

- O dedo faltante pode ser um indicativo. Pensando com lógica ele poderia ter nascido sem ou perdido ele antes do Percy encontrá-lo. Mas ele teve uma vida maior que qualquer rato teria, mesmo os mágicos. Sem contar que ele exala uma magia semelhante ao dos humanos e estava tentando fugir desde que comecei a contar a historia. Sem contar que o Outro que foi incriminado me disse como ele se parecia, me fazendo lembrar dele.

- Eu não acredito em você. Deixa o Perebas em paz. – disse Gina se levantando e batendo no auror. Quando viu que nada disso surtiu efeito ele sobe as escadas correndo e batendo a porta do quarto.

- Me desculpe, ela gosta muito do rato e não tem tanta familiaridade com magia ainda. – disse Molly.

- Deixa isso para lá. Sabíamos que podia se difícil. – disse Lilian.

- Vou falar com ela. – disse Harry se levantando e subindo as escadas, com o Pai em sua cola.

Ele bate na porta e diz:

- Gina, abre a porta sou eu Harry.

- Sai daqui.

- Ruiva, só quero ver como você está.

Não houve resposta. Ele sabia que a porta não estava trancada, mas mesmo assim queria que ela abrisse. Viu que seu pai também esperaria.

A maçaneta virou e a porta se desencostou do batente, mas não abriu. Tiago incentivou Harry a entrar ele ficaria na porta.

- Gina, como você está? – perguntou ao ver ela deitada na cama.

- Eu estou bem. – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não está nada. – disse ele a abraçando. – posso sentir. Sei que é uma historia muito difícil de acreditar, mas pensa, por que meu pai e minha mãe mentiriam? Eles nunca fariam isso.

- Eu nunca vi um homem virar um animal. – disse ela. – quanto mais um rato. E por que logo o Perebas?

- O fato de não vermos não quer dizer que não exista. Você já viu Hogwarts? Não. Nem eu, mas sabemos que existe porque nos contaram. Eu já vi um homem virar um tigre. – disse ele.

- Quem? – perguntou curiosa, as lágrimas pararam.

- Você guarda segredo? – perguntou o menino.

- Sim. – disse ela ainda mais curiosa.

- Eu. – disse Tiago da porta assustando a ruiva, que fechou a cara para ele. – parece que ela ainda não acredita em mim. Harry o que você acha se eu mostrar?

- Ela ainda não acreditará. Esta ruiva é muito cabeça dura.

- Ei, eu estou aqui. – disse ela indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Nossa ficou igualzinha a mamãe. – disse Harry.

- Vamos Harry, temos que passar em outro lugar. – disse Tiago. Harry se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta.

- Tio. – disse Gina correndo e puxando para a camisa dele. – Você me mostra?

- Claro. – disse Tiago fechando a porta e começando a se transformar em um enorme tigre. Ele o fez de forma lenta para que a menina pudesse apreciar o show.

Quando estava completo, Gina se aproxima e coloca a mão nele para ter certeza de que era real.

- Se você quiser pode montar. – disse Harry.

- Jura?

- Juro. – disse o menino.

Ela tenta subir mais não consegue por que o tigre é muito grande. Harry então a ajuda depois que Tiago se abaixa um pouco.

Os três enfim descem.

- Agora não tenho um animal de estimação. – disse Rony meio triste.

- Não seja por isso. O Tiago compra um novo para cada um de vocês três. Percy, Rony e Gina.

Os gêmeos fingiram ficar tristes, mas como nunca ligaram para o rato sabiam que não tinham direitos.

- Se não for muito incomodo, uma coruja seria de grande utilidade em Hogwarts, principalmente para mandar noticias para casa. – disse Percy.

- Uma boa coruja da torre para o Percy. – disse Tiago. – e vocês dois, tem alguma preferência?

- Quero um unicórnio. – disse Gina.

- Este, infelizmente, não posso comprar. Ele nem deixaria que eu chegasse perto. Mas posso pensar em algo que lhe agrade.

- Você pode me dar um cachorro. – disse Rony humildemente.

-Claro. – disse Lilian.

Tiago, Lilian e Harry se despediram. Tiago ergue a gaiola e fala para o Rato.

- Rabicho, agora está na hora de um encontro com velhos amigos. Como será que estão Almofadinhas e Aluado.

Rabicho tremeu violentamente. Tiago então o cobre com um pano e o deixa invisível.

O trio aparata na porta de Dumbledore. Lilian se adianta e bate.

- Podem entrar. – disse o diretor.

- Boa noite, Dumbledore. Somos Tiago, Lilian e Harry. Fui eu quem marcou a reunião. Mas antes temos que esperar uma outra pessoa. – disse ele.

- Você seria o auror sensação do ministério que Moddy sempre me fala? - perguntou o professor.

- Não posso te responder isso, sendo que ele nunca me disse isso. Mas Sou o Auror – Inominável, o primeiro e único, ainda. – disse ele.

- Você me parece com um ex-aluno meu. Tiago Potter. Você o conheceu?

- Não. Infelizmente ele morreu antes que eu ingressasse na Academia, mas soube que ele era o mais cotado para iniciar o programa interdepartamental.

- Quem seria a pessoa que estamos esperando? – perguntou o professor.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, senhor. – disse Harry com uma cara de quem repreendia.

- Cada vez mais acho que vocês se parecem com pessoas que eu conheço. – murmurou o diretor.

- Ele chegou. – disseram Tiago e Harry juntos.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, deixando o ancião desconfiado daqueles dois.

- Entre. – disse ele. – Remo? Você?

- Sim. Eu o chamei. – disse Tiago.

- Você é o Auror – inominável? - perguntou o Lobisomem.

- Uai, todo mundo já me conhece. Pra que eu fui fazer aqueles cartões, então? – disse Tiago arrancando gargalhadas de Harry e Lilian. O que deixou os outros dois homens confusos. – Estes são Lilian minha esposa e Harry nosso filho. Estes são Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor desta escola e Remo Lupin, o suposto último maroto. Agora que as apresentações Foram feitas vamos para o que interessa. O que vocês acham de Sirius Black?

- Aquele traidor merece tudo o que esta sofrendo. – disse Lupin com raiva.

- As provas são contra ele, então nada o que você fizer poderá provar que ele é inocente, eu mesmo o vi rindo depois de destruir aquela rua.

- Ele é inocente. Eu irei provar. – disse e aparatou.

- Como ele consegue? Nem mesmo Pontas conseguia. Aliás, como ele sabe que eu sou um maroto?– perguntou Remo.

- Ele adora desobedecer as regras e leis. Quanto ao fato de ser um Maroto, você ficará sabendo daqui a pouco, Aluado. – disse Lilian.

Tiago aparata na porta do diretor de Azkaban e entra sem bater.

- Eu estou aqui para levar o Prisioneiro Sirius Black. Aqui estão os documentos. – disse ao diretor.

- Certo. Você mesmo irá buscar ou peço para algum dementador fazer isso? – disse ele.

- Eu não confio nos dementadores. Eu mesmo pego. Mas não me responsabilizo pelos dementadores que me atacarem. – disse saindo.

Ele sabia muito bem onde ficava a sela do Padrinho. Depois do segundo corredor ele percebeu a movimentação dos dementadores se agrupando para atacá-lo. Sem pensar ele logo conjura o Patrono. Mas não o instiga a atacar, não queria problemas no ministério. Era apenas para espantar os guardiões da prisão. Mas os mais atrevidos tentavam atacar o ruivo e eram destruídos pelo feitiço, que pelo poder do feiticeiro não era percebido pelos dementadores com antecedência.

Na porta da sela ele para e olha para dentro para ver lá dentro um prisioneiro típico, magro, sujo, com aparência de louco.

- Almofadinhas. Levante-se. – disse o ruivo.

- Primeiro eu vejo o Patrono do Pontas, depois ouço a sua voz. – disse Sirius erguendo a cabeça. – realmente estou louco. Agora estou vendo a imagem de quando fizemos um feitiço e misturamos o Pontas com a ruivinha. – E começou a rir.

- Já terminou de rir. Ou vou ter que voltar pra ti tirar aqui outro dia. – disse Tiago.

- Você não esta falando sério? Não estou louco? Você acredita que eu sou inocente? Quem é você?

- Sim, estou falando sério. Não, você nunca poderia ser mais louco do que sempre foi. Sim, eu sei que você não é o culpado por nada que te acusaram. Meu nome é Tiago. Agora vamos que tem algumas pessoas te esperando. – disse abrindo a cela com um feitiço sem varinha, mas Sirius não percebeu.

Tiago ajudou a Sirius a levantar. A concentração dos dementadores tinha sido bem em frente à cela dele. Depois ele simplesmente aparatou para a sala de Dumbledore.

- Espero saber o que está acontecendo aqui. – disse Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore? Aluado? O que esta acontecendo? – disse Sirius.

- Só falta uma pessoa aqui. Bem ela é a pessoa chave para inocentar Sirius. – Disse Lilian.

- Vocês ainda insistem nesta historia? – disse Dumbledore.

- Tio, por algum acaso você se designou a perguntar para o Sirius o que aconteceu? Não, só ainda não sei o porquê. Agora temos a chance. – disse Tiago. – Sirius o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Sirius relata a historia de como desconfiou e perseguiu Rabicho, porém deixou sem esclarecer como o maroto se tornará um animago.

- Você teve muito tempo para bolar esta historia. E por ter um dedo deste auror ali. – disse Alvo.

- Então está na hora de trazer o convidado de honra. – disse Harry.

Tiago pega a gaiola e a descobre, revelando o rato.

- RABICHO! – disseram ao mesmo tempo Remo e Sirius.

- Bom parece que apresentações serão dispensadas. – disse Lilian.

- Mas assim não será possível interrogar o suspeito. – disse Tiago aumentando a gaiola para uma jaula. E neste momento o rato começa a crescer e se transformar em humano.

- Pettigrew. – disse o diretor sem acreditar.

- Dumbledore, Aluado, Almofadinhas. – disse Rabicho.

- Agora as coisas se encaixam. – disse Dumbledore.

- Por que você não conta o que aconteceu. – disse Dumbledore.

Rabicho conta a historia de que estava fugindo de Sirius.

- Bem, mas depois que ele foi preso não havia necessidade de se esconder, né? Principalmente na casa de uma família bruxa, onde você podia ficar de olho nas notícias sobre Voldemort. – disse Tiago. – Lembre-se fui eu que te capturei, e você tentou fugir de mim. Se você não tivesse culpa, não precisava fugir.

- Eu tinha medo. Voldemort é muito poderoso e poderia me matar. – disse o animago.

- Mas precisava entregar seus amigos? Precisava entregar Harry. Ele podia ter morrido. – disse Sirius. Ele e Remo se levantam e partem para cima do amigo.

- Infelizmente, vocês não poderão matar este rato. Por mais que ele mereça. Pontas nunca permitiria. – disse ele apontando a varinha para os dois, enquanto Harry se posicionava na frente dele. – Ele passara o resto da vida na cadeia, eu garanto.

- Quem realmente são vocês? – disse Dumbledore.

- Antes tenho que levar esta escoria pra Azkaban. – disse ele pegando a gaiola e aparatando.

- Agora que percebi, desde quando é possível aparatar em Hogwarts ou em Azkaban? – perguntou Sirius depois de um abraço em Remo. – E quem são vocês dois?

- O auror – inominável Tiago não gosta de seguir regras. – disse a ruiva.

- Isto existe? – perguntou o animago.

- Parece que existe. Já que era o cargo que eles queriam colocar o Pontas. – disse Remo. – Mas só saberemos quem eles realmente são quando ele voltar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o ruivo volta.

- Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, devo dizer que o Rabicho está trancafiado em Azkaban, com direito a algemas especiais que impedem a sua transformação e bem longe dos outros comensais, pois ele é inofensivo perto dos que estão lá. – disse ele. – Agora as perguntas.

- Quem diabos são vocês? – perguntou Dumbledore esquecendo-se de sua posição de respeito.

- Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Tiago retira o feitiço do filho e volta a sua forma geral.

Os três homens se assustaram quando eles se tornaram iguais ao antigo amigo, com os cabelos negros naturalmente bagunçados, mas com algumas diferenças, os olhos verdes e a cicatriz na testa. Se eles não forem 'a pessoa' que dizem ser, eles eram impostores.

- Como isto é possível? – perguntou Dumbledore sendo o primeiro a se recuperar. – Pelo que ouvi aqui hoje, não tem como vocês não serem quem dizem ser.

- Simples. Eu viajei no tempo com auxilio de um feitiço. – disse Tiago. – Porém não poderei voltar. Decidi que ia criar o filho de Tiago e Lilian, ou seja, daria para ele a vida que ele merecia. Por que, convenhamos, ninguém merece ser criado por quem te odeia pelo simples fato de ser o que é.

- Mas não existe nenhum feitiço que permita isso. – disse Dumbledore de forma professoral.

- Só por que você não conhece, não quer dizer que não exista. Todos sabem disso. – disse Harry imitando o Diretor, surpreendendo a todos.

- Eu encontrei em um livro. Este aqui. – disse tirando o livro do bolso. – Como você pode ver Dumbledore, não existem duas copias. Já que ele foi escrito pelo próprio punho dos autores e enfeitiçado por eles. E como eu sei você o tem.

- Sim, ele me pertence. Aqui está. – disse Alvo retirando a sua cópia de uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha. – Mas nunca consegui ler. Isto para mim é prova o suficiente. Mas não entendo o por quê.

- Simples. A minha vida foi um inferno. A guerra estourou novamente. E acabei perdendo tudo o que eu tinha. Era o único modo de vencer a guerra. Pois assim teria mais tempo e poder. E principalmente corrigiria os erros que foram cometidos na minha vida, principalmente por você, Dumbledore e por mim. Comecei por tirar ele da casa dos Dursley, o deixei saber que era um bruxo e qual poderia ser a extensão dos seus poderes. Contei a historia dos nossos pais. Só não contei como foi a minha vida depois de entrar em Hogwarts, não quero que ele se sinta pressionado a seguir ou não a minha vida. Deixei o destino agir.

- Mas ele perdeu a proteção de Lilian. – disse Dumbledore demonstrando raiva.

- Não, ele não perdeu. Ele precisava morar em uma casa que o dono possuísse o sangue de sua mãe. Enquanto vivesse ali, ele estaria seguro. Mas neste tempo, tem outra pessoa que possui este requisito. Eu. Então ele nunca perdeu a proteção.

- Mas os seus erros. Como você poderia corrigi-los.

- Eu nunca tive alguém que me ouvisse. Como um pai. Não tive ajuda para nada, era sozinho no mundo. Ele não precisara passar por isso. Ele tem a mim. Tem a Lilian. Ele tem amor. AMOR. Alem do mais sou a única pessoa no mundo que sabe o que ele pensa e sente.

- Eu que o diga. Moro na mesma casa que uma criança com duas idades diferentes. – disse Lilian.

-Você sabia? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim. Eu o encontrei na porta da minha casa, com esta forma. Cuidei dele. Ele um dia saiu e voltou com o menino no colo. Durante estes anos ele me contou a sua historia. – disse a ruiva.

- Acho que temos que ir. Harry esta ficando com sono. Aqui esta o endereço lá de casa. – disse Tiago entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para os dois marotos. – vocês são bem vindos. Dumbledore, há um erro que você pode corrigir. Voldemort retornará. Você deve estar preparado para isso. Faça a Ordem da Fênix ressurgir das cinzas. Tchau.

Os três aparataram, deixando os outros conversando.


	9. Visita ao Beco

Capítulo 9 – Visita ao beco.

Tiago estava aliviado, ele contou para Harry a verdade, salvou Sirius e reencontrou Remo. Aquela noite ele dormiu tranqüilamente com sua mulher nos braços, sua vida agora era o que ele planejara quando executou o feitiço do tempo.

- Ainda não entendo como vocês podem comer tanto e não engordar? – perguntou Lilian quando Tiago serviu o café da manhã.

- Simples, gastamos muita energia. – disse o auror que tinha voltado para seu visual ruivo.

- Sem contar que hoje teremos visitas. – disse Harry.

Neste instante a campainha toca.

- Eu ainda quero descobrir como você podem prever o futuro sem possuir nenhum dom de vidente. – disse a ruiva indo abrir a porta.

- Aluado, Almofadinhas? – disse ela assustada ao abrir a porta. – Desculpe. Bom dia, entrem. Os dois estão na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Lilian. – responderam os dois.

- Nos desculpe vir tão cedo, mas precisávamos conversar com o Harry, digo, Tiago. – completou Remo.

- Ela está a espera dos dois. – disse Lilian.

Os dois marotos ficaram confusos com esta afirmação, mas deixaram de lado quando entraram na cozinha. Tirando o fato de que era Tiago quem cozinhava e o menino ter sete anos, aquela cena era idêntica a dos antigos amigos.

- Espero que não tenham comido nada, não quero desperdiçar nada. – disse Tiago.

- Parece que Lilian ganhou esta batalha. Ele se parece demais com ela neste quesito. – disse Sirius se servindo sem cerimônia.

- Mas Tiago ganhou a guerra. Maroto é uma excelente definição para estes dois. – disse Lilian.

Enquanto comiam começaram a conversar.

- Ficamos a noite toda conversando. Quando reparamos o sol estava nascendo e decidimos vir conversar com você. – disse Remo que apesar da fome que sentia tinha melhores modos que o amigo.

- Queremos saber tudo sobre você. – disse Sirius de forma bem direta.

- Só posso contar a minha vida até os onze anos e o que fiz depois que voltei no tempo. Certas coisas não podem ser modificadas então é melhor nem serem citadas, principalmente por que eu não contei para o Harry. Lilian sabe de algumas historias, pelo menos as mais importantes. As outras serão reveladas depois do tempo que ela deveria acontecer. Fiz um acordo com Harry, no fim do ano letivo eu conto o que aconteceu comigo, enquanto ele me conta o que aconteceu com ele.

- Para não interferir no destino. – disse Remo.

- Exatamente. – disse o ruivo.

- Eu queria saber o porquê que você não salvou Tiago e Lilian. – disse Sirius.

- Eu bem que tentei, mas cheguei muito tarde. – disse ele.

- Ele ficou muito tempo inconsciente, acordou quase na hora da tragédia. – disse Lilian.

- Durante a execução do feitiço eu tinha que pensar em algo para poder chegar à época que queria. Eu pensei em corrigir os erros do meu passado. A morte dos meus pais não foi um erro, mas para que eles ocorressem era o destino. Eu poderia ter chegado aqui dez anos antes que não conseguiria impedir, principalmente por causa da proteção do sangue que é necessário.

- Por isso ele também não conseguiu evitar a sua prisão, Almofadinhas. – disse Harry que até então estava comendo calado.

- Ele sabe toda a história dos Marotos? – perguntou Remo aflito.

- Sim, sei que você é um lobisomem. Desde pequeno papai me ensinou sobre eles. Quando ele me falou que você era um, e o que os outros fizeram por você quis te conhecer.

- Por quê? Eu sou perigoso. – disse o maroto.

- Então você não conhece os Potter tão bem assim. Desde quando eles se deixam abater pela palavra "PERIGO". – disse Lilian. – Às vezes acho que eles fazem as coisas só para me deixar preocupada.

- Que isso Anjo. Muitas das vezes não lembramos que aquilo pode machucar, ou não percebemos o que realmente estamos fazendo. – disse Tiago.

- Sei muito bem disso. Eu quase morri quando este menino correu em direção a um hipogrifo durante o seu NIEM's, e olha que meu amor por ele ainda era pouco. Ou quando você simplesmente resolveu duelar com um dos aurores que estava presentes. – Aquilo deixou os dois Potter envergonhados.

- Não foi bem assim. Ele só me viu acariciando o animal e resolveu me imitar, você se lembra que nada aconteceu, ele fez tudo que era necessário para ser 'aceito' por ele. E eu não tenho culpa se o invejoso do Rufus resolveu que não queria concorrência dentro do ministério e resolveu estragar o meu teste e quase te acertou com um feitiço.

- Como se eu fosse indefesa.

- Indefesa eu sei que você não é. Não é qualquer um que iguala a nota de Dumbledore. Mas não daria tempo de você reagir. E o idiota sabia disso. – e para acabar com a discussão Tiago puxa a ruiva para um beijo.

A surpresa e emoção contida no beijo a acalmou.

- Ganhei. – disse Harry.

- Black, o que você apostou com o meu filho? – disse Tiago.

- Eu só disse que ela ia te bater antes do beijo. Perdi uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. – disse ele rapidamente ao ver a cara o auror.

- Menos mau, que foi apenas uma caixa de sapo de chocolate, você já tentou com garrafa de Uísque de Fogo comigo e eu tinha apenas catorze anos.

- E o que tem de mais com isso. – disse o animago.

- Eu teria ganhado uma caixa inteira e teria me enrascado com a mãe de um amigo.

- Vocês têm planos para hoje? – perguntou Remo ao ver a cara contrariada do amigo.

- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar uns presentes. – disse Harry de forma sonhadora.

- Para quem? – quis saber Sirius olhando malicioso para o menino. Mas se arrependeu ao ver a cara dos outros adultos.

- Para as crianças que tinham Perebas como animal de estimação. – disse Lily.

O clima ficou tenso na cozinha quando os dois marotos perceberam o que estava implícito nas palavras dela. O traidor estava escondido com crianças.

- Ele era um rato, mas não conseguiria machucar nenhum deles. – disse Tiago. – eles eram mais espertos que Pedro.

-Podemos ir juntos? – perguntaram os dois marotos ao mesmo tempo, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.

- Podem. Bem acho que vai ser bem engraçado andar com um prisioneiro pelo Beco, mas as pessoas têm que se acostumar com você, Sirius. – disse Tiago.

Foi necessário poucos minutos para o caos se instalar no Beco Diagonal. Apenas uma pessoa reconheceu Sirius. Não foi preciso mais. A notícia logo se espalhou e foi aumentando. Uns diziam que era um ataque de comensais, outros que o próprio Senhor das Trevas tinha retornado dos mortos e queria seu poder de volta. Não seria surpresa se eles já falassem em dragões e gigantes.

Vários sons de desaparatação foram ouvidos. Eram os aurores para combater os bruxos das trevas. Mas não tinha ninguém em atitudes suspeitas. Moody se direcionou para o único grupo que parecia não se importar com a correria.

- Merda, Prewett. O que te deu na cabeça em andar com o Black assim. As pessoas têm que se acostumar com a idéia primeiro. – disse o chefe dos aurores.

- Foi mau chefinho. – disse de forma irônica a ultima palavra. – você sabe que eu não ligo para estas coisas. E se esse bando de ignorante lesse o jornal teriam visto que ele é inocente.

- Como assim? – perguntou o ex-presidiário.

- Eu mandei meu 'relatório' para o Profeta e ele publicaram a história, uai. Mas que culpa eu tenho se esse povo imagina demais.

- Já que você causou tudo isso, ajude a resolver. – disse Olho-tonto vendo as pessoas ainda correndo, mesmo com os aurores conversando com o suposto comensal.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele, neste instante Lily e Harry tamparam os ouvidos.

-TODO MUNDO QUIETO. – gritou o moreno. – NÃO ESTA OCORRENDO UM ATAQUE. AQUI SÓ TEMOS SIRIUS BLACK, QUE FOI INOCENTADO ONTEM. SE QUISEREM DETALHES ESTÁ TUDO NOS JORNAIS.

- Você podia ter avisado. – disse Remo. – Ah, esqueci que vocês são extremamente impulsivos.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Moody.

- Sim. Desde que ele nasceu. – disse Sirius.

- Ainda tento te entender menino, mas não consigo. Você conhece os Membros da Ordem, mas ninguém nunca ouviu falar de você antes de surgir no ministério para os NIEM's.

- Um dia eu te conto tudo, Chefe. Mas hoje eu to de folga. – disse ele abraçando a esposa, que ficou vermelha e passando a mão no cabelo do filho.

- Isso eu posso entender. Mas da próxima vez que resolver dar um susto nas pessoas teremos uma seria conversa. – disse o auror virando de costas e indo se reunir com os outros aurores.

- Da próxima vez eu farei como Inominável. - Disse ele fazendo Moody tropeçar e quase cair.

- Você é meu herói. – disse Sirius. – sempre quis dizer isso para o Moody. Mas por que ele te chamou de Prewett?

- Decidi por enquanto usar o sobrenome da Lilian. Ser um Potter chama muita atenção.

- Vamos logo. Esta paz não vai durar muito. – disse Remo.

Eles se dirigiram para a loja de animais. Onde foram atendidos por uma loira bem atirada.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Bárbara Copper. O Que desejam. – disse ela quase pulando no pescoço de Tiago.

- Quero uma coruja, um cachorro e outro animal para presente de uma garotinha. Lily, meu anjo, você poderia escolher a Coruja do Percy. – disse ele abraçando e beijando a ruiva para aplacar o seu ciúme.

- Claro. Vamos. –disse ela puxando a atendente para longe do seu homem. – Enquanto isso escolhe o cachorro do Rony. Nada pessoal, Almofadinhas, mas acho que sua ajuda pode ser útil.

- Não entendi este comentário. – disse o citado.

- Vai ver por que você secou tanto a atendente que ela deve ter perdido uns cinco quilos. – disse Remo.

- Aluado deixa disso. – respondeu ele.

- Ele tem razão, Remo. Ele não vê mulher só há seis anos tem que tirar atraso. –disse Tiago.

- Que isso, está aberta a caça ao cachorro. – disse ele indignado.

- Temos que tirar o atraso. – disse Harry.

-Vamos logo. – disse Sirius irritado.

Eles se direcionaram para o local onde tinham os cães mágicos, que logo se agitaram. Sirius e Remo logo começaram a dar a opinião, sobre qual deveria ser, mas sempre mudavam de idéia.

Harry ficou encantado com um que estava quietinho no lugar que parecia bem com o amigo. Porém não queria falar nada.

- Vejo que já escolheram. – disse a atendente.

- Não ainda não. – disse Sirius.

- Como não, ele já decidiu. – disse ela apontando para Harry.

- Ele mesmo que queremos. – disse Tiago. – já escolheu a coruja?

- Sim, ela esta no balcão. – disse Lilian apontando para uma gaiola, direção seguida pelo olhar de todos.

- Como assim já escolheram? – quis saber Sirius.

- Vamos dar um presente e vocês ficaram discutindo qual era o que mais gostava. Ele conhece bem quem será presenteado. Então ele já escolheu.

- Ótima escolha. Ele é de uma espécie companheira apesar de não crescer muito. – disse Bárbara. – deve ficar do tamanho de um gato.

- Agora só falta o da Gina. Mas não tenho a mínima idéia do que pode ser. – confessou o moreno.

- Vocês poderiam se espalhar pela loja e procurar. – disse ela puxando Sirius para um canto.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos vagando pela loja. Remo preferiu ficar tomando conta dos já escolhidos ele não conhecia a menina.

Tiago e Harry se encontraram em frente aos gatos e um chamou a atenção dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Achei. – disseram os dois.

Lily logo se juntou aos dois e ficou olhando confusa para o que foi escolhido. Ele parecia um tigre.

- Escolha interessante essa. – disse ela. – gostaria de saber o motivo.

- Foi essa a forma que usei para convencer ela que animagos existem. – disse Tiago no ouvido dela. – Foi Harry quem escolheu.

- Perfeito então. – disse ela, mas com uma pontada de ciúmes no olhar.

- Esta é uma espécie diferente, alguns dizem serem tigres pigmeus, mas são simplesmente gatos com a aparência de um tigre mesmo, essa é uma belíssima fêmea que chegou ontem. Não esperava vende-la tão rápido. – disse Bárbara que apareceu meio descabelada.

Depois de todo o acerto e de uma troca de pergaminhos entre a atendente e Sirius, eles saíram. E para evitar nova confusão os Marotos aparataram para a casa de Sirius ainda dentro da loja, enquanto os outros iam tomar um sorvete.

Estavam todos na Toca ansiosos para saber o que estavam naquelas gaiolas, que os Prewett tinham trago. Principalmente depois de serem apresentados a Sirius e Remo. Molly ainda olhava meio desconfiada para o Moreno.

- Bom vamos começar pelo mais velho. – disse Lilian. – Aqui está a sua coruja. Eu mesma escolhi.

- Muito obrigado. – disse Percy ao ver o filhote. – Chamarei de Hermes.

- Decidimos por filhotes, assim eles se afeiçoam mais por vocês e ficaram mais tempo. – disse Sirius.

- Você não decidiu nada, tava se agarrando com a atendente. –disse Remo. - Mas este foi o real motivo.

- Bom agora o seu, Rony. – disse Tiago. – Achamos a sua cara.

Rony retirou o pano que cobria a gaiola. Revelando o a pequeno cachorro que ao ver a luz começar a piscar, mas ao ver Rony olhando para ela para e late, abanando o rabo.

- Ele gostou de você. – disse Molly.

- Eu adorei o presente, Tio. – disse o menino se levantando e abraçando Tiago, depois Lilian e Harry. – Ei, Rex. Ele gostou do nome.

- Por ultimo, mas não menos importante. – disse Harry. – sempre quis dizer isso. O seu presente, Ruiva.

Gina se adianta e pega a gaiola, que era maior que ela que começa a tremer, pois a menina não tinha forças para segurar direito. Harry a ajuda, deixando os irmãos da menina meio enciumados pelo sorriso que surgiu no rosto dela.

Ela colocou a gaiola no chão, e fez um suspense para tirar a cobertura. E quando o fez, teve que colocar a mão na boca para evitar soltar um grito. Era um tigre.

- Não é uma tigresa. Apenas uma gata que se parece com uma. Deve ficar do mesmo tamanho do Rex, que é o tamanho de um gato mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- Qual será o nome dela? – perguntou Arthur.

- Scar. - disse a menina deixando Tiago meio incomodado, mas sem demonstrar.

Lilian ensinou os dois meninos mais novos a cuidar dos novos bichinhos.

- Aluado, você percebeu como a pequena Gina se parece com a Lilian do nosso novo Tiago? – perguntou Sirius pouco depois de deixar a Toca.

- Sim reparei, elas tem até algumas manias parecidas. Se eu me lembro bem, Molly é irmã do Fabio e Gideon Prewett. Eles devem ser parentes. E pelo que contaram eles se conhecem desde que a menina era um bebê. Não seria de estranhar que ela imitasse alguém. Harry sempre imitou os gestos do Pontas, e parece que isso durou a vida toda.


	10. Plataforma 9 e 12

Capítulo 10 – Plataforma 9 ½

Tiago e Lilian estavam aproveitando que Sirius e Remo levaram Harry para um passeio que uma forma bem agradável. Estavam agora os dois na cama. Lilian resolve romper o silêncio gostoso que se abateu sobre os dois naquele momento.

- Tiago, por acaso um filho seu alteraria o futuro? – perguntou ela meio se mostrando curiosa, meio receosa da resposta.

- O futuro já foi muito alterado. Mas acredito que existam filhos no meu destino. Por que a pergunta? Você quer que discutamos se vamos ter ou não filhos? – disse Tiago confuso com a pergunta.

- Bem, discutir não seria mais o caso. – disse ela se fazendo de desentendida.

Demorou exatos cinco segundos para a que a indireta chegasse ao consciente dele. Ele tentou se levantar da cama, mas acabou se enrolando na coberta e caindo no chão. Lilian ficou aflita com a reação dele, porém a aflição passou ao ver o sorriso na cara dele ao se levantar e a beijar de forma carinhosa.

- Cuidado como diz uma coisa dessas. Eu podia não perceber a indireta e te magoar. Isso não faria bem para nosso bebê. – disse ele passando uma mão no rosto dela e a outra na sua barriga. – Acho que deve ser bom para o Harry ter alguém para brincar, proteger, conversar, mesmo tão mais novo.

- Fico tão feliz que você gostou. Cheguei a pensar que isso ia contra os seus planos. – disse ela aliviada se deitando no peito dele.

- Nunca. O que eu sempre quis foi um filho com você. – disse ele beijando o topo da cabeça da ruiva – Eu tenho algum conhecimento sobre o assunto e sei que uma comemoraçãozinha não fará mal. Os marotos devem demorar a voltar com Harry.

Em meados de Maio, a ruiva já apresentava um barrigão enorme. Sirius e Remo brigavam para ver quem iria ser o padrinho do menino que ela esperava.

- Sou eu o padrinho do pai e do irmão. Eu tenho que ser de toda a família. – disse Sirius.

- Nada disso. O combinado era você ser o do primeiro filho deles e eu do segundo. Esse é o segundo. – disse Remo lembrando o amigo do acordo.

- Tios. Algum de vocês foi convidado para isso? Não. Então por que estão brigando se quem escolhe são eles. A lógica do Almofadinhas não colou, pois somos a mesma pessoa e o acordo servia para os originais. Alem do mais eles podem ter outras alternativas. Principalmente se for menina. – disse Harry que parecia ser o adulto da historia. – E essa discussão já deixou ele irritado, veja como ele esta agitado.

Ele passava a mão na barriga da mãe. Que neste momento sente uma dor forte e sente liquido escorrendo pelas pernas.

- Chama seu pai para mim. – disse a ruiva para o filho, que saiu correndo pela casa para achar o pai na cozinha preparando o almoço.

- Pai, mamãe tá te chamando.

- To indo. – disse Tiago.

Ao chegar na sala ele logo começa a dizer:

– Meu anjo o que ocor... – ele parou ao ver a situação, os marotos não tinham percebido nada, já que ainda discutiam. – Harry pega a bolsa da mamãe e a do bebê, e quando estes dois pararem de discutir peça pra eles te levarem para o hospital. Hoje você vai conhecer o novo membro da família Potter.

Ele abraça carinhosamente a ruiva e aparata direto para o Hospital.

Sirius e Remo ainda brigavam quando foi permitida a entrada deles no quarto onde estavam a família Potter. Eles logo se encantaram pela pequena figura que estava aninhada aos braços do pai. Era uma menina ruiva como a mãe e a avó.

- Almofadinhas, Aluado, que quero apresentar a pequena Letícia Potter. – disse Tiago. – Infelizmente nenhum de vocês será o padrinho. Lilian escolheu a Molly. Aliás, os Weasley já chegaram.

Ao terminar de falar a porta foi aberta por Harry e dela entraram cinco ruivos. Molly, Fred, George, Rony e Gina. Eles estavam meio espantados com isso. Mas ao olharem para a pequenina eles deixaram qualquer confusão sair do quarto.

- Letícia, olha a sua madrinha está aqui. – a menina abriu os alhos castanhos esverdeados herdados do avô e viu uma ruiva surpresa com a informação.

- Você acha uma boa idéia deixar que eles vão sozinhos ao beco, justo hoje que e seu aniversário e ele tá indo fazer as compras para a escola. – disse Lilian preocupada.

- Eu confio a minha vida a ele. Alem do mais, nos temos que trabalhar. Sirius saiu ontem com uma moça e não tem nenhuma condição de cuidar dele mesmo quanto mais do Harry. Remo está na França, pesquisando para Dumbledore. E a Molly está ocupada cuidando das crianças. Alguém tem que levá-lo se não ele estoura. – disse ele vendo a cara dela relaxar um pouco. – e também não quero atrapalhar o destino.

Era isso que preocupava a ruiva. O Destino, mas se ele estava despreocupado hoje, ela não via nenhum motivo para se descabelar então.

- Hagrid pode ser grande e assustador, mas na verdade é somente uma criança que gosta de animaizinhos diferentes. – disse Tiago fazendo a bufar.

- Prewett, tenho que falar com você em particular. – disse Amélia. – você poderia vir até a minha sala comigo.

As duas seguiram para a sala da diretora. E quando a porta dói fechada ela demonstrou estar meio nervosa com a conversa.

- Lilian. Eu te chamei aqui por que tenho que conversar com você um assunto sério e não gostaria que a conversa fosse ouvida por pessoas indevidas. – disse a mulher mais velha, mas se espantou quando a ruiva saca a varinha e enfeitiça a porta.

- Assim ninguém ouvira. Aprendi com o Ti. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Me sinto mais aliviada. Bom durante a guerra com Você–Sabe–Quem, eu tive conhecimento de um grupo que lutava contra ele. Era a Ordem da Fênix. Presidida por Alvo Dumbledore.

- Eu a conheço, aliás,, faço parte. – disse Lilian.

- Ótimo. Escolhi a pessoa certa. Como você deve saber também, este ano Harry Potter iniciará os estudos em Hogwarts. Quero que você trabalhe em Hogwarts, como parte do departamento. Quero que seja meus olhos, ouvidos e varinha lá dentro. Alvo já esta ciente que eu mandaria alguém e facilitará tudo para você. Você poderá ficar bem perto do seu filho, eu sei que vocês são bem unidos. Posso até dar umas indiretas para o Rufus e Broderick indicarem o Tiago. Agora que eu percebi seu filho e o menino–que–sobreviveu tem o mesmo nome. Que coincidência.

- Amélia, não é coincidência...

Lilian então conta para a sua chefa a historia toda. Ela sabia que ela pertencia a Ordem e já tinha conversado com o marido sobre contar para algumas pessoas antes da revelação que aconteceria quando o menino entrasse na escola.

É claro que ela aceitou a missão. Ela ficaria perto de Harry e Hogsmeade era um excelente lugar para criar Letícia.

No mesmo instante Tiago estava em uma reunião com o Ministro, e seus dois chefes Rufus e Broderick.

- Agora um assunto de extrema urgência. Prewett. Nós precisamos aumentar a segurança de Hogwarts. Este ano Harry Potter iniciará na escola. Tem rumores de que os Comensais podem tentar atacar o menino na escola para vingar a morte do Mestre. E depois de muito discutir, chegamos a conclusão de que o melhor seria que você fosse o responsável por isso. Uma pessoa só chamaria menos atenção, mesmo sendo você. – disse o ministro.

- Eu estou de acordo, assim você poderia usar a biblioteca da escola que possui alguns livros raros sobre os assuntos que você anda pesquisando. – disse o inominável chefe.

- Apesar de ser voto vencido, sobre a necessidade disso tudo, eu aceito o acordo. Mas você ainda ficará responsável por um aluno da academia. Nem todos são brilhantes como você. – disse Rufus se sentindo ameaçado pela trajetória de ascensão do ruivo no seu departamento.

- Aceito. Mas antes tenho que revelar que eu sou. – Tiago começou a revelar a verdade, ou melhor, quase toda, ele disse que era um primo de Tiago Potter ao invés de falar de sua origem temporal, não era preciso revelar isso para os três. Também ele nunca gostou de Rufus e do Cornélio para tais intimidades, nem no seu tempo nem neste.

Tiago e Lilian chegaram juntos em casa, a ruiva com Letícia adormecida no seu colo.

- Eu vou trabalhar em Hogwarts. – disseram os dois juntos e começaram a segurar o riso para não acordar a menina.

- Que bom que a Amélia convenceu os seus chefes. – disse Lilian ajeitando a filha na cama.

- Acho que foi mais por necessidade, eles pensaram na segurança de Harry lá. – disse ele. – sinceramente acho que devo zelar pela segurança dos outros alunos com o Harry por lá.

Lilian gargalhou com a frase do marido. Foi quando escutaram alguém entrar na casa.

- Mãe, Pai. Cheguei. – disse Harry da sala ao lado de Hagrid.

- Oi, Hagrid. Esta peste se comportou direito? – perguntou Tiago ao gigante.

- Sim, ele se comportou direitinho como manda o figurino. Foi um Maroto, quase bateu num menino na loja da Madame Malkins.

- Ei, ele te ofendeu. Aquele loiro azedo. Só porque acha que tem dinheiro ele pode tudo. Espero que realmente fique na Sonserina, só para destruir aquela pose toda. – disse Harry.

- Bom, tirando isso, o que você achou do passeio como Harry Potter? – perguntou Lilian para o filho.

- Um máximo. Não que com vocês seja ruim. Todo mundo me olhava. Mas olha o que eu ganhei. – disse ele tirando um pano que cobria uma gaiola. – uma Coruja.

- Deixa que eu coloco ela no poleiro. – disse Tiago abrindo a gaiola e falando baixinho para que somente a coruja ouvisse. – Oi Edwiges.

A Coruja alegremente pia para ele.

- E o que mais aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian vendo o brilho nos olhos do filho e do marido.

- Nós primeiro fomos para o Banco, como pai queria, tenho que saber mexer com dinheiro. Hagrid também precisou pegar um trem para o Dumbledore lá. Depois fomos passando de loja em loja, até que eu encontrei aquele ser. – disse ele com nojo. – Depois fomos comprar a varinha. Eu fui sozinho, pois o Hagrid ocupava metade da loja. Eu experimentei muitas varinhas e nenhuma servia. Até que o Sr Olivaras me deu uma com pena de Fênix. Esta aqui. Ele disse que a irmã dela fez isso na minha testa.

- Sim ela mesma. – disse Tiago puxando a sua. – Cuida bem dela, ela é especial.

- Aí o Hagrid me deu a coruja. – disse o menino.

- Foi um presente por todos estes anos. – disse o gigante meio envergonhado.

- Foi um belo presente. Obrigada. – disse Lilian

- Vamos, assim vamos nos atrasar. – disse Lilian para os dois.

- Pr'onde vamos mamãe? – Perguntou Letícia.

- Seu irmão vai para escola. E nos vamos para nossa nova casa. – disse Tiago entrando na sala trazendo a última mala e logo a mandando para a casa em Hogsmeade.

- Eu estou pronto. – disse o moreno segurando um baú e uma gaiola.

- Vamos então. – disse o moreno pai.

Eles aparataram a poucos quarteirões de distância da estação King Cross. De onde seguiram caminhando, antes de entrar na passagem para a estação 9 ½ eles avistaram a família Weasley.

- Então essa é sua verdadeira forma. – disse Arthur em tom bem humorado. – Não me surpreende que você preferiu se esconder. Um Potter, quem diria.

- Quem diria que Harry Potter esteve todo esse tempo na minha frente. – disse Molly. – Sempre imaginei como seria você, menino. Mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que era o menino que eu gosto tanto.

- Bom acho melhor a gente entrar logo, senão perdemos o trem. – disse Percy estufando o peito para destacar o distintivo de monitor.

- Sim podemos conversar depois. – disse Lilian.

- Nós queríamos participar da conversa. – disse Fred.

- Podem me perguntar. – disse Harry e que viu como os olhos dos gêmeos brilharam com essa frase.

Enquanto os adultos conversam um pouco antes da despedida. Gina se aproxima timidamente de Harry, enquanto Rony parecia meio emburrado.

- Gostei dos seus cabelos negros, combina mais com você. – disse ela ficando muito vermelha.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry. – também gostei dos seus cabelos amarrados assim, em um rabo.

A menina ficou mais vermelha e balançou um pouco o cabelo. Movimento que não passou despercebido por Lilian.

- Agora temos que ir. Vamos Rony. – disse o moreno.

- Boa Sorte. – disse a ruiva quase sussurrando.

Quando se despediram, Lilian se aproxima de Gina e abaixa para falar com ela.

- Princesa. O que é isso na sua nuca? – pergunta passando a mão na nuca da menina.

- Tio Tiago diz que é minha estrela da sorte.

A reposta da menina deixa Lilian completamente atordoada. Flashes começam a passar pela sua mente. Será?


	11. Conversas

Capítulo 11 – Conversas.

- Lilian, querida. Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Molly de forma amável.

- Não... quero dizer Sim, estou bem. – disse ela.

- Ela só está meio triste pela separação do Harry. Você melhor que ninguém sabe como uma mãe se sente quando se separa do filho, mesmo por pouco tempo. – disse Tiago socorrendo a mulher. Esta viu no olhar dele que ele sabia exatamente o que se passava na sua cabeça. – Sei que esta historia toda é meio esquisita, mas gostaria de poder explicar para vocês.

- Nós poderíamos jantar hoje. – disse Arthur.

- Infelizmente, hoje não será possível. Temos que estar em Hogwarts, sabe fomos designados para lá. – disse Tiago meio embaraçado. – Mas acho que amanhã será perfeito.

- Combinado. – disse Molly. – Letícia, você não gostaria de ir lá em casa hoje e dormir lá.

- Posso mamãe? – disse a menina entusiasmada, apesar de pequena ela odiava arrumar as coisas, e seria exatamente o que fariam em casa, ela tinha planos.

Lilian não respondeu. Ainda olhava assustada para Gina e passava a mão na própria nuca.

- Claro, Lelê. Eu tenho umas coisas para conversar com sua mãe antes de irmos para a escola. – Disse Tiago. E depois falou bem baixinho para que somente a filha ouvisse. – Não vá infernizar a vida da Gina, seu irmão não vai gostar.

A menina fechou a cara imediatamente. Como o pai sabia que ela estava indo para a Toca fazer isso. Ela não tinha gostado da pequena conversa dos dois meninos antes do irmão embarcar. Harry era só seu.

E assim desaparataram cada grupo para sua casa.

No trem Harry entrou logo em uma cabine vazia e acomodou o malão e a Gaiola da Edwiges no bagageiro. O nome da coruja ele tinha encontrado em um livro de História da Magia, e ela tinha gostado.

Pouco depois entra Rony. Harry fica aliviado, pois os gêmeos não o seguiram.

- Você realmente é Harry Potter? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Sim. – disse ele afastando a franja para mostrar a cicatriz, seu pai lhe disse que isso ia acontecer, que era para ele se acostumar.

- Legal. Mas por que você não contou antes? – disse o menino mudando de aminado para magoado.

- Isso nós gostaríamos de saber. – disse Fred ao invadir a cabine deles e se sentando.

- Mas claro, convivemos o tempo todo com o menino-que-soberviveu e não sabíamos. – disse Jorge seguindo o irmão e se sentando ao lado de Rony, ficando os três ruivos de frente para o moreno.

- Bem. Por que era segredo. – disse Ele meio envergonhado. – Certo, vocês eram meus amigos e devia ter contado, mas segundo meu pai isso poderia colocar vocês em perigo. Os seguidores de Voldemort.

Os três tremeram com a menção do nome.

- Não diga mais esse nome. – disseram os três.

- Por quê? O Nome não pode fazer nada comigo. – disse ele, "não agora" completou em pensamento. – Bom eles poderiam querer vingança e tentar me matar, e para isso teriam que matar a todos. Mas eu sou o mesmo Harry que vocês conheceram. Principalmente que eu sei de tudo a alguns anos.

- Bom, agora que está tudo esclarecido. – disse George.

- Temos mais algumas visitas para fazer. – terminou Fred.

- Nos vemos na seleção. – disse Rony. Depois de virou para o amigo. – eles podem ter engolido essa historia, mas eu te conheço muito bem para saber que tem mais coisa por trás disso.

- Rony, realmente tem, mas no momento não é seguro contar. Meu pai vai revelar aos poucos, nem eu sei tudo, mas para o desenrolar do destino ele prefere que isso fique escondido. Me desculpe.

- Ta bom. Mas tenta não me deixar fora delas. – respondeu ele mais animado.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry. - Você não sabe o que me doía escutar a Gina falar do Menino-que-Sobreviveu sem poder falar para ela que era eu. Ela me acha um herói e eu não sou nada daquilo que ela pensa.

-Não se preocupe, vai continuar a gostar de ser seu amigo. – disse o ruivo.

As horas foram passando e os dois foram conversando sobre as expectativas sobre Hogwarts. Harry comprou vários doces durante a viagem dividindo com o amigo.

A cabine foi aberta por uma menina de cabelos castanhos rebeldes.

- Vocês viram um Sapo por aí? – perguntou para os dois.

- Trevor fugiu do Neville de novo? – perguntou Harry para ela.

- Como você sabe. – perguntou ela.

-Ele é um amigo. – disse ele sorrindo. – Não precisa se preocupar com o sapo, logo ele aparece. Faz isso há anos para ver se Neville presta atenção nele, vai ver ainda esta na cabine dele.

- Perai, eu te conheço. Você é...- começou ela, mais foi interrompida por Rony.

- Harry Potter.

- Também, ele está em vários livros que li antes de entrar, sabe com meus pais não são bruxos eu tentei conhecer o máximo possível sobre o mundo bruxo. Mas o que eu queria falar era , - disse ela olhando de forma brava para o ruivo. – Que você é aquele menino que me ajudou no parque há alguns anos atrás, contra aquele brutamonte. Mas você era ruivo.

- Eu estava disfarçado. – disse ele. – Meu pai, aquele que me criou, não queria que eu fosse reconhecido, então eu vivi até mês passado somente como Harry Prewett, não usava o nome Potter ou minha verdadeira aparência. Era perigoso, principalmente que ninguém sabia que existia outro Potter vivo, neste caso o primo do meu verdadeiro Pai.

Não se contendo mais ela abraça o menino, agradecendo por ajudá-la sem nem ao menos conhecê-la.

- Este aqui meio apressado é o meu amigo Rony Weasley. – disse apontando para o outro garoto na cabine. – Esta aqui, se ainda me lembro, é Hermione Granger.

Os dois se cumprimentaram normalmente, apesar de não terem ido muito um com a cara do outro.

Foi quando a porta de abriu novamente e por ela entra o menino loiro da loja de roupas, com dois garotos bem grandes.

- Então é verdade o que dizem. Harry Potter vai este ano para a escola. Muito prazer meu nome é Draco Malfoy. - Disse ele esticando a mão para cumprimentar o moreno. – como você viveu com seus tios trouxas eu posso te ajudar a descobrir quem é merecedor de sua amizade.

Draco olhava de forma enojada para Rony e Hermione.

- Eu posso muito bem saber que é merecedor da minha amizade. – disse ele sem aceitar o cumprimento. – posso te garantir que esse dois a quem você está fazendo cara de nojo são mais merecedores que você. Passar bem.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Potter. – disse o loiro saindo com os seus capangas.

- Bom acho melhor vocês se trocarem, já estamos chegando. – disse Hermione saindo da cabine.

- Ela é meio metida a sabe-tudo. – disse Rony.

- Eu achei ela legal. – disse Harry. – espero poder conversar com ela mais vezes.

- Cada doido com sua doidice. – disse Rony se preparando para trocar de roupa.

Tiago aparata com Lilian para a casa que ele havia comprado para eles no vilarejo próximo a escola. Ele achou bem conveniente que a filhinha tivesse ido com Molly, apesar de saber que ela morria de ciúmes da amizade de Harry e Gina.

Lilian nem reparou onde estava, ainda estava em choque com o que viu.

- Por quê? Por que você não me disse antes? Estava gozando com a minha cara, por acaso? – começou ela.

- Não nunca. Eu realmente pensei que você estava morta. Esse foi o maior motivo de ter realizado o feitiço. Não poderia viver sabendo que você morreu por minha causa, Lilian, ou melhor, Gina. Eu não sabia que era você o anjo que me salvou. Só fui descobrir depois de um tempo, antes do casamento. Não te via como Gina, era para mim uma pessoa diferente, um rosto diferente. Mas para todos você é a mesma pessoa. Meu coração não deixou se enganar, e me apaixonei pela pessoa que eu via, sem saber que era a mesma que já estava apaixonado.

Aos poucos fui percebendo pequenos detalhes que foram me deixando um pouco desconfiados, até que eu tive certeza que era você. Neste instante eu te vi como você realmente é.

- Como isso é possível?

- Primeiro, seu corpo não foi encontrado, inicialmente achei que Voldemort ia usar para me atingir. Depois que os sinais apareceram, eu suspeitei que você tivesse sido pega pelo feitiço e mandada para cá, mais ainda tinha dúvidas, mas aos poucos elas foram se dissolvendo, seu perfume, a estrela na nuca, alguns gestos, palavras. Mas pode ter certeza, Eu Harry Tiago Potter me casei com Ginevra Molly Weasley. Neste ou em qualquer tempo, você é a pessoa que eu quero passar a minha vida.

Lilian se derreteu toda pela declaração dele. Mas ainda tinha algumas perguntas.

-Como você podia ter tanta certeza? Existem pessoas que são parecidas. Eu podia ser outra pessoa.

- Eu tenho essas respostas, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu quando os comensais atacaram a Toca.

– Eu os vi sendo assassinados na minha frente e não pude fazer nada. – disse ela chorando abraçado a ele. - Pois fui a primeira a ser atingida por um feitiço cortante, acho que aquele que você usou no Malfoy, e no momento que eles se preparavam para me matar eu senti uma magia me atingindo, quando acordei estava no hospital, o resto você sabe.

- Vou te contar o que descobri, bem primeiro tenho que te falar que fui designado para estudar um fenômeno peculiar que foi observado um ano antes que eu aparecesse, e esse fenômeno se repetiu no dia que surgi na sua porta. Os especialistas analisaram este fenômeno é identificaram como uma perturbação no tempo. A segunda foi bem maior que primeira. Este foi o primeiro projeto que participei depois que entrei no departamento de Mistério. Claro que sabia o que tinha causado o segundo. Eu. Descobri que o feitiço que usei faz com que viesse para este mundo tudo o que eu precisasse. E olha que eu nem precisei do Departamento de Mistério para isso. Tinha tudo no livro que veio comigo e você não consegue ler. Eu demorei um pouco a perceber de que eu precisava de alguém que me desse apoio quando não consegui salva meus pais ou Sirius, ou para cuidar do Harry. Você era o que mais precisava, meu suporte, minha fonte de energia. A espada, o livro, a vassoura não são nada se eu não tivesse você, mas eu não poderia ter você Gina, se você era justamente o motivo para tudo isso. Então, só Merlin sabe o que, te mando como Lilian. A falta de memória foi mais pela perda de sangue do que pelo próprio feitiço, você deveria poder me ajudar, mas acho que foi por isso que você chegou aqui antes de mim tanto tempo, para se recuperar e estar em condições para o que era preciso. Se você não tivesse sido atingida pelo Sectusempra, e eles tentassem te matar direto, você seria pega pelo feitiço do tempo neste momento e chegaria com a sua memória, mas sabendo que seria necessário se passar por outra pessoa para me ajudar. Foi assim que ocorreu com o primeiro casal que usou este feitiço, o casal que escreveu o livro. Durante anos ela se fez passar por outra pessoa para ajudar seu amor. – Ele não queria dizer quem eram os dois autores, neste momento era irrelevante. - Quero pedir desculpa por tudo, mas você tinha que lembrar de tudo sozinha, assim com eu tinha que descobrir por mim mesmo que você era Gina.

- Eu te desculpo. Mas os inomináveis não sabem sobre nós. – disse ela aflita.

- Não, só você e eu. E se você quiser contamos para seus pais amanhã.

- E o Harry? E a Letícia? Ela morre de ciúmes de mim com você, digo, da Gina com o Harry.

- Só depois de que ele e a pequena Gina se resolverem, não quero que ele se sinta obrigado a se envolver com ela, ou que se sinta ruim por se apaixonar pela mãe. E Letícia precisa perceber sozinha que o irmão e a pequena Gina são almas gêmeas, por isso eu deixei ela ir com a Molly, Meu anjo.

-Mas não vai ter esse problema depois. – disse ela.

-Não, depois que ele perceber que está apaixonado, não haverá poção que de jeito. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto. – Nem mesmo mudando o fluxo do tempo, você não conseguiu se livrar de mim, imagina a Gina. E a Le vai perceber isso, quando se apaixonar, mas ela aceitara o destino do irmão, quando ver que ele não vai deixá-la de lado. Ele a ama de mais para isso.

- Sei. – disse ela com beicinho.

- Que tal aproveitarmos que Le está com seus pais e Harry ainda no trem e temos tempo para nossa apresentação e inaugurarmos a casa. – disse ele malicioso.


	12. Seleção

Capítulo 12 – Seleção.

- Harry como você está? – perguntou Hagrid ao ver o menino desembarcar.

- Estou bem, Hagrid. Não sabia que você estaria aqui para nos receber. – disse ele, Rony estava assustado com o amigo por conversar tão intimamente com aquele homem grande.

- Sou o responsável por levar os alunos do primeiro ano para a escola. – disse o meio gigante.

- Certo. – respondeu o moreno se encaminhando para o lado em que Hagrid apontava.

Ali tinha barquinhos pequenos que cabiam até quatro pessoas, no caso de Hagrid só ele. Acabaram embaraçando com Hermione e Neville, seguindo para o castelo.

Quando todos avistaram a construção foi um suspiro só pela magnitude dela.

- Não sabia que o castelo era tão bonito e grande assim. – disse Hermione.

- É possível andar anos por ele e ainda descobrir coisas novas nele. – disse Harry, e vendo o espanto dos colegas completou. – Foi meu pai quem disse.

Eles desembaraçaram e logo foram recebidos pela Profa. McGonagall que realizou seu discurso sobre as casas e pontos.

No meio do discurso Neville encontra Trevor, recebendo um olhar irritado da professora.

Todos ficaram esperando a entrada no salão, meio nervosos pela seleção, menos Harry, que apesar de não saber como seria, sabia que não era necessário todo este estresse. Ele se aproxima de Hermione que sussurrava vários feitiços que ela tinha lido nos livros para poder demonstrar que sabia.

- Hermione, fica calma. Não é necessário nada disso. Eu não sei o que é, mas nunca que eles ia pedir para podermos realizar magia sem o prévio conhecimento de como fazê-lo, por isso estamos na escola. – disse ele.

- Então você deve ir para Corvinal. É tão inteligente. – disse a menina.

- Que nada, foi minha mãe quem disse isso para me acalmar, bem para mim funcionou.

- Ela deve ter sido da Corvinal.

- Não, ela diz que tem espírito Grifinório.

Neste instante a porta abre dando passagem para os alunos. Até mesmo Harry ficou impressionado com a beleza do salão. Ele já tinha estado lá em outras ocasiões e não tinha o visto deste jeito.

Olhando me volta ele acaba reparando na mesa dos professores bem a sua frente, onde estavam sentados seu pai, sua mãe e Remo. O que será que o Maroto fazia ali?

-Harry aquele ali não é o Remo? E o que os seus pais fazem aqui?

- Meus pais agora trabalham aqui. Minha mãe vai ser uma espécie de ligação entre a escola e o Departamento de Regulamentação Mágica. Sabe para evitar que 'abusemos' de nossos poderes. Papai veio pesquisar na biblioteca e melhorar a segurança. O Tio Remo, não tenho a mínima idéia. – respondeu Harry, mas o comentário do ruivo foi evitado pela voz da professora.

- Quando eu disser o nome de vocês, favor se sentar neste banco e colocar o chapéu.

Neste momento o chapéu começou a cantar uma canção exaltando os fundadores e suas casas. Harry ficou tentando descobrir qual seria a sua casa. Tiago se recusava a falar qual casa ele tinha ido, não querendo influenciar nada.

- Droga, os gêmeos me falaram que tínhamos que duelar com trasgos. – disse Rony.

- E você ainda acredita no que eles falam? Até a Lele desconfia deles. – disse Harry zuando o amigo.

- Não enche, Harry. – retrucou o ruivo.

- Granger, Hermione. – disse a professora.

- Boa Sorte. – Disse Harry para a menina. Recebendo um sorriso nervoso.

Pouco tempo depois de colocar o chapéu ele Grita Grifinória. A mesa vermelha aplaude a menina.

Seguindo a seqüência foram selecionados outros alunos, Harry deu graças a Merlin que Malfoy tinha ido para Sonserina, casa que ele não ia de jeito nenhum. Sendo que sua vez chegou depois que duas meninas gêmeas foram selecionadas uma para Grifinória e a outra para Corvinal.

- Potter, Harry. – disse a professora, seguida por um silencio mortal, aos poucos os cochichos começaram. Harry fez o que o pai tinha ensinado, ignorar.

Ele coloca o chapéu, que logo falou em sua cabeça:

"_Uma mente poderosa e aventureira, não sei aonde te colocar_

"Sonserina não. Sonserina não." repetia ele na sua mente.

"_Sonserina não, lá você poderia ser grande, mas sendo assim_.

-Grifinória – grita o chapéu.

Harry olha logo para os pais e percebe a alegria e o orgulho deles. Ele tinha ido para a casa certa. Ele corre para a mesa se encontrando com os gêmeos. E ficou esperando pela seleção do Rony.

- Weasley, Rony.

O menino fica vermelho como seus cabelos e logo coloca o chapéu que não teve dúvidas nenhuma e o colocou junto com o amigo.

- Antes do jantar quero dizer algumas palavras. Pateta, Beliscão, Chupeta. – disse o diretor.

Na frente deles surgiram travessa de comida e eles não fizeram de rogado e começaram a comer.

Depois que parecia que eles terminaram, Dumbledore começou a dar os recados de começo do ano.

- Agora gostaria de apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Prof. Remo Lupin. – todos o aplaudiram. – Este ano teremos a honra de começar uma integração maior com o Ministério da Magia, teremos a partir de agora a presença da funcionária do Departamento de Regulamentação Mágica, Lilian Potter. E seu marido Tiago Potter fará algumas pesquisas, se alguém se interessar poderá se apresentar a ele e ganhar alguns pontos em alguma materia. Eles têm o mesmo poder de um professor, podendo conceder e retirar pontos e aplicar detenções. Bom por hoje é só.

Percy como monitor se adianta e chama os alunos do primeiro ano. Mas Harry ficou esperando os pais que vinham em sua direção.

- Parabéns, filho. Também fui da Grifinória, mas não quer dizer que ficaríamos tristes se fosse para outra casa. – disse Tiago.

- Vê se não apronta muito. – disse Lilian abraçada ao filho. – Agora vai com o Percy, depois você mostra que conhece o castelo.

Ela empurra o filho na direção do monitor. Depois de vira para conversar com o marido.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que o chapéu disse para ele.

- Pela cara, foi o mesmo que falou para mim. – disse o Moreno indo para a saída do castelo.

- Mas eu não sei o que ele falou para você. – disse ela.

- É melhor assim. Eu só disse isso para Dumbledore depois que te resgatei da câmera, queria entender o que o Tom tinha me dito durante o duelo.

Harry e Rony corriam desesperados procurando a sala de transfiguração.

- Pensei que sabia o caminho. – disse Rony.

- Os caminhos eu sei, mas meu pai fez questão de esquecer de dizer para onde levavam. – disse Harry. – ele deve achar que eu tenho que fazer como todos os outros alunos. Descobrir por mim mesmo.

Eles entraram respirando de forma irregular na sala, onde Minerva os esperava impaciente.

- Sr Potter, Sr Wealey, finalmente chegaram. Será que devo transformar um de vocês em relógio, pois assim o outro chegará na hora.

- Nós nos perdemos. O Castelo é tão grande. – disse Harry com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

- Então será melhor transformar em um mapa. Agora sentem-se.

- Se ele pelo mesmo me dissesse com quem está o outro. – murmurou Harry, pensando que a professora não fosse ouvir.

- Você é mesmo igual aos seus pais, Sr Potter. – disse Minerva enquanto Harry recebia uma cara fechada de Hermione por estar atrasando a aula.

A aula começou com uma parte teórica e depois uma parte prática, onde deviam transformar um palito em alfinete.

Todos se esforçaram para conseguir realizar o feitiço, sendo que Hermione foi a única a conseguir mudar o material, e Harry conseguiu mudar a sua forma. Este na verdade parecia se esforçar para não conseguir.

- Bom, para uma primeira aula, acho que estamos bem. Mas acho que poderiam treinar um pouco para próxima aula, onde vocês já poderão executá-lo sem problemas. Sr Potter gostaria que você permanecesse. – disse a animaga ao dispensar a turma. E quando ficaram sozinhos voltou a falar. – Seu pai me disse que também se atrasou para a primeira aula, assim como o outro tinha se atrasado, parece mal de família. Sim eu seu toda a historia, ele me contou tudo que ele disse para o diretor e mais essa historia de seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Certo. – respondeu ele por não achar nada para falar.

- Mas me diga por que você não se esforçou para conseguir o feitiço, achei que você conseguiria.

- Simples. – disse ele retirando a varinha do bolso e executando o feitiço perfeitamente. – se eu conseguisse de primeira todos iam ficar me olhando como se fosse algo que não sou. Nem mesmo sei o que aconteceu naquela noite, se eu mostrar meus poderes agora, todos terão medo de mim e não terei amigos.

- Vejo que você está bem maduro, para sua idade. – disse ela surpresa.

- Aprendi olhando meu pai. Ele tem muito mais poder do que as pessoas imaginam, mas só mostra para a família. Eu me lembro do exame que ele fez quando eu era pequeno, a cara daquele auror que ele derrotou. Eu vi em uma penseira. – disse ele para evitar que a professora pensasse errado.

- Agora vai. Sua próxima aula é Feitiços, no quinto andar. – disse ela.

- Tchau, Tia Mimi. Tchau Pai. – disse ele acenando para o fundo da sala e saindo.

- Tchau, filho. – foi ouvido de lá.

- Tiago, que susto. – disse ela.

- Eu queria ver como ele se saia na primeira aula. Sabe como é pai coruja. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Sei bem. Seu pai seria assim. – disse ela o fazendo corar mais pela comparação. – e então como ele foi.

- Melhor que eu esperava. Ele já está diminuindo a intensidade dos feitiços pra evitar que eles se realizem. Comecei a fazer isso no quarto ano, mas ele fez isso por conta própria e o que é o melhor.

Harry estava sentado na mesa do salão principal jantando junto com Rony e Hermione, que não tinha se enturmado com as meninas do seu dormitório.

- Harry, cadê os seus pais? Achei que eles ficariam sempre na escola. – disse Rony.

- Eles não dormem na escola. Você se esqueceu que tenho uma irmã. Eles têm que ficar com ela também. Mas hoje eles foram jantar com os seus pais. – disse Harry.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo o ruivo fechar a cara por ela se intrometer na conversa deles.

- Sim. Desde que eu me lembro. Nossos pais ficaram amigos depois que eles me pegaram pra criar. – disse Harry. – Naquela época eu ainda era ruivo e as pessoas achavam que eu era da família, se bem que o papai fala que a mamãe é parente da mãe dele.

- Eu também não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. – disse a menina.

- Você deve se lembrar que até mês passado ninguém sabia que eu era um Potter. Então ninguém sabia dela. Ela nem liga pra isso, só tem quatro anos.

- Ela é uma gracinha, só não vai muito com a cara da minha irmã. – disse Rony se fazendo de especialista em Harry Potter, pois viveu a vida inteira do seu lado. Logo contando alguns casos para a morena, deixando o amigo com vergonha, mas se vingando contando coisas dele.

Tiago e Lilian aparataram em frente à Toca. Onde Gina e Letícia brincavam. As duas, ao verem os recém chegados, correm até eles.

-Quem bom que vocês chegaram. – disse Le ao pular em cima do pai e beijá-lo.

- Eu também estava com saudade minha rainha. – disse ele passando a menina para a mãe.

- Tio Tiago. Tia Lilian. Vou avisar a mamãe que vocês chegaram. – disse Gina depois de dar um beijinho nos dois.

Lilian fechou a cara ao ser chamada por ela mesma de Tia. Ela olhou para Tiago que ria com um olhar que dizia para ela se acostumar.

-Tiago. Lilian. Vocês demoraram. – disse Molly ao recepcioná-los na porta de casa. – Entrem estou terminando o jantar e Arthur mandou uma coruja dizendo que ia se atrasar um pouco.

- Não tem problema, Molly. Assim podemos ficar um pouco com a nossa filhota. – disse Lilian puxando a menina para o colo.

- Tio, como estão os meus irmãos em Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina de maneira meio displicente.

- Eles estão bem, Princesa. Percy está adorando ser monitor. Fica lembrando todos disso o tempo inteiro, mas é assim que ele se diverte. Os gêmeos estão tentando das suas, mas a Minerva, professora de Transfiguração fica o tempo todo de olho neles. Eles tentaram tirar uma tampa de privada, mas o Filch pegou em flagrante. Pena que ele não conseguiu provar nada e eles ainda não pegaram detenção. – Tiago via o brilho no olhar da menina crescer enquanto ele falava. Ele viu a mulher se afastar com a filha para conversarem sobre outro assunto, depois da pequena fechar a cara quando Gina sentou no colo do pai. – O Rony entrou para Grifinória, como o Harry. Eles chegaram atrasados para a primeira aula, mas estão se dando bem, se enturmaram rápido com algumas pessoas.

Gina ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre a escola e de vez em quando deixava uma escapara sobre o filho dele. Ele ia respondendo tudo de forma calma e fingia não perceber as caretas feitas tanto por Letícia, por ciúmes do irmão, quanto da Lilian ao perceber que sempre fora muito obvia quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo garoto, menos quando estava perto dele quando ela congelava.

Lilian, ao perceber a cara da filha quando Gina senta no colo do Tiago para perguntar sobre a escola, puxa a menina para um canto e logo pergunta:

- Filha, por que você não gosta da Gina?

- Ela quer roubar o Harry d'eu. – disse ela emburrada, pois isso era obvio e sua mãe devia ter percebido. – Ela já tem tantos irmãos, então por que ela quer justo o meu.

Lilian ficou impressionada com o fato de Tiago conhecer tanto a filha. Ele não era assim antes.

- Minha filha, ela não quer roubar o Harry de você. Nunca vai tentar afastá-lo de você. Ela gosta dele, só isso. Ele só trata ela como trata você, minha filha. Que é diferente de como os irmãos a tratam. Eles não a deixam fazer nada, para ela não machucar. Mas o Harry deixa e está do lado dela para evitar que ela se machuque. Por exemplo, quando você pediu para voar na vassoura dele pela primeira vez, o que aconteceu?

- Ele falou que era perigoso, mas que eu podia voar na vassora com ele. – disse ela meio emburrada ainda.

- Pois bem. Vocês voaram bem perto do chão no começo e depois que você foi se acostumando com ela e que ele subiu. Certo? – a menina confirmou com a cabeça. – e só depois de muito tempo ele deixou você ir sozinha na vassoura, mas sempre em outra ao seu lado. Com a Gina foi diferente, os meninos nunca deixaram ela voar, nem mesmo de carona. A primeira vez que ela voou foi lá em casa com o Harry. Ela tinha ido para lá porque os meninos tinham pegado uma gripe forte e a tia Molly não queria que ela pegasse. Você tinha um ano. E seu irmão fez o mesmo que fez com você, a levou para um passeio. Eu quase morri do coração quando vi, mas seu pai me fez ver que ele ia com cuidado e pouca velocidade, o contrario de que ele sempre voou. Por isso eu fico tranqüila quando ele voa com você.

- Ainda não gosto dela.

- Você sabia que ela só consegue fazer as coisas que você faz quando ela está ou com você ou com o Harry.

- Ou com o Papai. – disse a menina fazendo uma careta ao perceber que Gina perguntava sobre o irmão para o pai. A careta foi imitada pela mãe, mas por motivo diferente.

- Você sabe que seu pai esqueceu de crescer. Quer outro motivo, ela nunca tinha subido em uma arvore até o verão passado, quando seu irmão encheu o saco do Fred e do George, falando que você era melhor, que subia em árvore e a Gina não. Pois bem eles deixaram ela subir na arvore só para provar que ela era melhor, ela fez muito mais rápido que eles. Então eles dois passaram a permitir que ela fizesse algumas coisas, não tudo. Mas eles sempre estão com as varinhas na mão e colocam a culpa na Harry. E você se lembra quando caiu da árvore o que ele fez.

- Ele pulo para me pegar, e acabei não me machucando.

- Ele quebrou o braço naquele tombo, mas em vez de gritar com você ele ficou todo preocupado com você, te consolando até você parar de chorar, ele nem chorou de dor para você não ficar pior. Depois disso ele não te proibiu de subir e só te pede cuidado, né? Pois a Gina uma vez não conseguiu descer e o Gui a proibiu de subir em árvores. Por isso que ela gosta do Harry, assim como você, ele não impede de fazer as coisas está sempre do lado de vocês para evitar que se machuquem. Lembre-se que ele está sempre do seu lado quando vocês duas brigam, ele assume a culpa das coisas que você faz. Ele gosta muito de você, não será outra menina que vai fazê-lo te esquecer. Seu pai e o Harry ficam tristes quando você briga com a Gina. – agora Lilian entendia o que ela mesma sentia quando não se lembrava de quem era.

Letícia ficou pensando no que a mãe falou. Ela ainda não gostava da menina, mas podia se esforçar para não desagradar o Harry e o pai. O relógio dos Weasley muda, indicando que Arthur estava chegando. E o fogo verde vindo da lareira interrompeu as duas conversas.

- Papai. – disse Gina repetindo o gesto da outra ruivinha e pulando no pescoço do pai.

O jantar foi tranqüilo e bem saboroso, como sempre. O papo foi leve e sem compromisso.

No final Arthur vira para a filha.

- Gina você pode levar a Letícia para o quarto, temos que conversar. – disse ele.

Lilian vira para a filha e cochicha.

- Nem adianta tentar ouvir, seu pai vai enfeitiçar a sala.

Elas se levantaram e seguiram para o quarto. Chegando lá Gina dá meia volta e começa a descer as escadas, mas Letícia a segura.

- Me larga, eu quero ouvir. – disse a menina mais velha.

- Não adianta. Papai enfeitiçou e não vamos ouvir nada. Não viu o movimento de mão?

- Me esqueci que ele faz magia sem varinha. – disse Gina aborrecida por ter esquecido.

- Você sabe. – disse Letícia surpresa.

- Sim ele me contou no casamento deles.

- O que vocês querem saber? – perguntou Tiago se preparando para as revelações.


	13. Eu sou Harry Potter

Capítulo 13 – Eu sou Harry Potter.

- O que vocês querem saber? – perguntou Tiago se preparando para as revelações.

- Quem realmente é você? – perguntou Arthur aquilo que parecia ser o mais certo para se começar essa conversa.

Tiago suspirou e respondeu sem rodeios.

- Eu sou Harry Potter.

Tanto Arthur como Molly ficaram estarrecidos com a resposta e se recusaram a acreditar e então o ex-ruivo continuou.

- Eu sou a pessoa que ele se tornaria caso os fatos acontecessem de uma determinada maneira. Se eu não me intrometesse.

- Como assim? – perguntou Molly.

- Prove. – disse Arthur ao mesmo tempo, ele temia pela segurança de sua família;

- Assim. – ele retorna a forma original, permitindo que a sua cicatriz ficasse visível.

- OH! – exclamou Molly.

-Como podemos saber se você é você mesmo, se você é um metamorfomago? – perguntou mais uma vez Arthur.

- Você possui como maior ambição saber como funciona um avião, tem um Ford Anglia modificado e chama a Molly na intimidade de...

- Pode parar, eu acredito, só não entendi como você sabe disso tudo. – respondeu o ruivo ficando vermelho.

- Eu era amigo do Rony, e passei a maior parte das minhas férias aqui na Toca.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse Molly. – Como você se tornaria uma pessoa diferente pelo que aconteceu a você?

- Eu fui criado pelos meus tios. Como todos acreditam que aconteceu com o Harry. Eles não são e nunca serão as pessoas amorosas que pensam. Eles odeiam magia e logo a mim. Eu era quase um escravo naquela casa. Nunca soube o que era amor, amizade e felicidade. Até que conheci você, Molly, na estação indo para Hogwarts. Tinha sido abandonado lá pelos meus tios, pois acreditavam que não conseguiria ir para a escola. Foi você quem me ajudou a passar pela barreira mágica. E acabei ficando na mesma cabine que o Rony. Assim como ocorreu com os dois agora. - disse Tiago.

- Ele agora foi criado por pessoas que o amam, mesmo uma destas pessoas sendo ele mesmo. – disse Lilian tirando com a cara do marido. – Ele conta com a amizade de vocês há anos. Em outras palavras foi criado como um menino bruxo normal. Isso já é o suficiente para mudar uma vida.

- Mas o que você faz aqui? O que ocorreu para que você decidisse voltar no tempo e alterá-lo? Não é perigoso alterar o tempo? – perguntou Molly preocupada, ela sempre gostou do amigo, como se fosse um irmão.

- Eu vim corrigir os erros que foram cometidos na minha vida, não posso deixar a vida do Harry perfeita como eu penso que ela poderia ser, pois isso é uma utopia. O que me fez voltar foi algo grave, que me fez perceber que seria a minha única alternativa. Não quero falar sobre isso, já que isso não ocorrerá mais. – ao dizer isso uma sombra passa pelos olhos dele e da Lilian. – Quanto ser perigoso mudar o tempo, digo que é. Mas viver é perigoso. Eu já alterei inúmeras vidas, mas não posso alterar o destino. Algumas coisas eu nunca poderei mudar.

- Dê um exemplo. – pediu Molly por curiosidade, já que ela tinha aceitado o menino independente de quem ele fosse. Tiago ou Harry. A partir de agora ele era o seu irmão menor, ele mesmo tinha criado o relacionamento de tio com os filhos, nada melhor que 'oficializar' a decisão.

- Arthur deve saber que os aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom foram atacados depois da queda D'ele. – disse Tiago sabendo que falar o nome de Voldemort seria muito traumático para os dois. – No meu passado eles foram torturados até a loucura, agora criam o seu filho. E quanto ao destino. Eu nunca poderia armar a amizade dos nossos filhos, nem sua inimizade com o pequeno Malfoy.

- Então eles são inimigos. Ainda bem. – disse Arthur.

-Arthur! – repreendeu Molly.

- Não se preocupe, Molly. Isso é uma coisa boa para os dois. Malfoy não é flor que se cheire, eu garanto. Mesmo não revelando o que aconteceu comigo, pelo menos não com antecedência, foi uma das mais sabias decisões que tomei, duas vezes.

- Você não pode nos contar nada do futuro? Nem o que foi ruim, para que possamos evitar. – perguntou Molly.

- Infelizmente não. Além de às vezes a tentativa de concertar as coisas pode ser pior, evitando um fato criamos outros que podem fazer querer que o fato evitado tivesse ocorrido. Prefiro deixar isso como histórias para fazer a Lele dormir. Ela adora aventura. – disse Tiago. – Eu contarei para Harry minhas aventuras no final de cada ano, depois conto para vocês. Combinado?

- Sim. Mas Lilian você não se importa com isso tudo? Criar o seu marido? Em duas versões? – perguntou Molly.

A Ruiva olhou para o marido para receber apoio, era mais difícil aquela revelação do que a dele.

- Não. Pois eu também sou do futuro. – ela soltou um suspiro.

- Antes de qualquer coisa deixem-me explicar alguns fatos. O feitiço que realizei é extremamente poderoso e que possui inúmeras conseqüências. Uma delas é o fato de que tudo o que fosse necessário para essa minha jornada seria transportado comigo independente de onde estivesse, ao meu lado ou do outro lado do mundo. Uma destas coisas foi a minha varinha que havia sido partida em um duelo, consertada. Porém um homem não é nada sem o amor. Então para que a pessoa tivesse sucesso na sua empreitada, a pessoa que ele mais ama, amor verdadeiro seria enviada daquele tempo até um ano antes da data de chegada do feiticeiro, este não reconheceria de imediato, ficando para seu coração confiar integralmente nela. Isso aconteceu com Lilian, porém as circunstâncias em que ela foi apanhada pelo feitiço ela acabou perdendo a memória, assim os dois se ajudaram e o coração foi o que mandou.

Depois deste monólogo. Lilian beijou o marido, a explicação tinha facilitado a vida dela, mas ainda não tirara a responsabilidade. Molly estava às lágrimas, por ser uma romântica por natureza. Arthur queria a resposta, que ele já tentava prever e o deixava feliz.

- Qual o seu verdadeiro nome? O que você usava no seu passado?

Um aperto de mão foi o que deu coragem para a revelação.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley.

A suspeita de Arthur estava confirmada. Ela era sua filha. Todos reparavam na semelhança entre as duas, mas nunca passou pela cabeça deles isso.

- Minha filha. – disse Molly abraçando a mulher. Desta vez os dois acreditavam em tudo. – imagine a cara dos seus irmãos quando eu contar.

- Não podemos contar nada ainda. – disse Tiago. – os dois estão destinados a serem namorados, mas não queremos antecipar nada. Harry sabe quem sou, desde os sete anos. Letícia não sabe. E agora tirando vocês, temos Dumbledore, Remo, Sirius e alguns professores de Hogwarts e Amélia Bones a chefe da Lilian.

- Somente vocês dois sabem de mim. Na verdade eu só me lembre de quem era ontem na estação, quando vi a marca de estrela na nuca da Gina. – disse Lilian mostrando a própria nuca.

- Então quer dizer que minha filhinha casou com um menino que eu consideraria um filho. Mas pela idade de vocês agora, estão mais para meus irmãos. Vocês se importam de serem tratados assim? – perguntou Molly.

- Sem problemas. – disse Lilian.

- Certo. Então, onde vocês estavam com a cabeça para mexer no tempo e não me falar nada desde o inicio. – disse Molly sendo ela.

- Vamos Rony. Agora temos aula de poções. – disse Harry.

- Nunca imaginei que você gostasse tanto assim de estudar. – resmungou o ruivo.

- Não é isso. Não se lembra dos seus irmãos falando do professor, o morcegão verde. – disse o menino fazendo o amigo gemer.

- Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim. – disse Hermione que estava próxima.

- Não estou falando de passar a materia. Estou falando da personalidade, e da vontade enorme de destruir a Grifinória. Espere e até o fim de semana estará odiando ele, Palavras do meu pai.

Os três seguiram rápido para as masmorras.

- Perai Potter. Como sabe exatamente o caminho se ontem você errou de todas as aulas? – perguntou a morena.

- Esta foi a única sala que meu pai fez questão de me mostrar onde fica. Fora isso ele só me dizia os melhores caminhos para chegar a um lugar vago como o corredor leste do quarto andar. Algo me diz que não devo aborrecer o professor tão cedo.

Eles foram os primeiros a entrar na sala, antes mesmos dos sonserinos com quem dividiriam a aula e escolheram uma mesa no fundo. Aos poucos a sala foi enchendo.

Um silêncio se abateu na sala quando o professor entrou. Ele entrou e começou a enunciar seu discurso de boas vindas, ou seja, amedrontar os alunos. No final ele repara em Harry, não tinha como não fazê-lo era a cara do ser que Snape mais odiava. Ele foi se aproximando do menino que escrevia algo no seu pergaminho. Estava prestes a fazer um comentário maldoso quando o menino fala com se fosse para ele mesmo.

- Engarrafar a fama. Com tantas características fiquei empolgado com a materia.

Finalmente ele levanta a cabeça e percebe o professor na sua frente.

- Se você gosta tanto de minha materia, me responda uma coisa. Onde posso encontrar o benzoar? – disse ele com um sorriso sádico. Mione levantou a mão rapidamente.

- O benzoar, a pedra que serve de antídoto para quase todos os venenos, pode ser encontrado nos estômagos das cabras. – disse ele sem emoção.

Snape iria continuar com o interrogatório até que o menino errasse se não tivesse notado algo estranho na sala. Tinha alguém na sala que não deveria. Ele olha para o fundo da sala. Era o pai adotivo do Menino, Tiago Potter. Mais um Potter para odiar, mas esse era poderoso e não podia fazer nada contra ele, então o professor se vira para a turma.

- Vejo que alguns andaram se preparando para as aulas com se deveria. E por que o resto não está copiando nada. – disse ele e todos os alunos começaram a copiar a materia.

As primeiras aulas eram extremamente teóricas. Snape preferia assim, pelo menos agora os alunos não teriam desculpas para destruir seus caldeirões por desconhecimento. No fim da aula, o professor nota um bilhete na sua mesa.

_Snape,_

_Implique com o Harry mais do que normalmente você faria com um não-sonserino e você sentira saudades das brincadeiras do pai dele. _

_Nem adianta falar com o diretor, ele não manda em mim. _

_TP_

Snape estava furioso. Ele fora ameaçado e sabia que a ameaça seria cumprida. Mas mesmo assim ele iria falar com Alvo.

Ao se levantar ele sente um calor na mão e vê o pergaminho pegar fogo na sua mão e a fumaça escrever:

**Eu avisei **

Seria melhor deixar isso para lá e se concentrar na sua missão.

As primeiras semanas passaram rapidamente. No começo de setembro ficou marcada aula de vôo em vassoura para os alunos do primeiro ano. Muitos ficaram empolgados com a aula, principalmente os amantes do quadribol e os nascidos trouxas. A maioria dos alunos de famílias bruxas relatava que eram as na pilotagem, contando historias de quando voavam e eram perseguidos por trouxas depois de incidentes com helicópteros ou asa deltas. Entre eles estavam Malfoy e Rony.

- Você não vai ficar se mostrando como um piloto, Potter? – disse Hermione depois de ouvir mais uma historia do ruivo sobre como ele e os gêmeos fugiram de um caçador com as vassouras.

As meninas do primeiro anos e do segundo e alguns garotos do segundo escutavam a historia extasiados.

- Pra que? Para todos ficarem me olhando mais que já fazem. Não, obrigado. – disse ele meio grosso, vendo o que vez completa. – Me desculpe, Granger. Eu odeio que todos fiquem me olhando como se eu fosse um animal de circo. Alem do mais, eu nem sei se sei voar tão bem assim. Sempre voei com segurança e nunca me arrisquei como os outros. Principalmente se tinha por perto a Letícia ou a Gina, não quero que elas tentassem me imitar quando pegassem uma vassoura, eu ia mais rápido, mas nunca como esses casos. Tá certo que eu ensinei a Le a voar, mas eu sei que mamãe estava sempre de olho n'a gente, ela acha que eu nunca via, mas eu não podia deixar ela se machucar, podia?

- Não, você não podia. – respondeu ela com um sorriso, ele podia ser famoso, mas era um cara legal.

Logo foram para a primeira aula de vôo. A professora se chamava Hooch. Ela possuía olhos que lembravam os de um falcão. Infelizmente a aula seria dividida com a Sonserina, para azar deles.

- Não quero brincadeiras nesta aula. Estamos aqui para aprender a arte do vôo. Não quero ninguém aqui achando que já sabe voar. Porque não sabe. – disse a professora. O discurso continuou por algum tempo. Hermione olhou para Harry, o menino estava certo em pensar que não sabia voar.

- Agora quero que vocês se posicionem do lado esquerdo da vassoura e levantem a mão direita e digam de forma clara e forte "Suba".

Todos se posicionaram e logo o ar se encheu de gritos.

A esperança da professora era que as vassouras permanecessem no chão no primeiro grito. Algumas tremeram como era de se esperar. Porém uma se levantou para a mão de um menino. A vassoura de Harry.

Até mesmo o menino se assustou.

Depois da quarta tentativa as vassouras de Rony e Malfoy se levantaram. Aos poucos as outras foram se erguendo também. A de Hermione continuava no chão. Por mais que ela tentasse a vassoura somente rolava no chão.

Harry se aproxima e fala baixo só para ela ouvir.

- Não são as palavras que farão ela subir. Você precisa querer ela na sua mão e querer voar.

Ela se concentrou como se fosse um feitiço. Uma imagem se passou na cabeça, uma que ela tinha imaginado antes de forma diferente. Ela na garupa do moreno voando. Assim ela nem percebeu a vassoura em sua mão.

Feliz ela agradeceu Harry com um beijo na bochecha. O que deixou dois meninos vermelhos. Um de vergonha e o outro de raiva. Harry além de ser melhor que ele, ainda conseguia a atenção das mulheres. Draco Malfoy estava espumando de raiva. Ele se vingaria.

A voz da professora se fez presente novamente.

- Agora que todos conseguiram que a vassoura se erguesse, vocês devem montar nela. Isso, Senhor Malfoy o senhor está segurando de forma errada a vassoura. – disse a professora, arrancando risos dos alunos da Grifinória. Já que o sonserino era o que mais falava que sabia voar e que já tinha recebido proposta para integrar a equipe da sua casa. – E devem dar um pequeno impulso e depois voltar par o chão, quando eu apitar.

Assim seria feito se Neville não tivesse se apressado e começado a subir. Ele subia cada vez mais alto. E caiu.

- Ele só quebrou o braço. Vou levá-lo à enfermaria. Se eu ver alguém montado numa vassoura será expulso da escola, antes de conseguir falar Quadribol. – disse a professora saindo com o desastrado.

Draco se abaixa e pega uma coisa no chão.

- Olha o gordinho deixou isso cair. – disse ele zombando do menino, apertando o Lembrol. – Se ele apertasse isso, ele se lembraria de segurar a vassoura.

- Devolva isso, Malfoy. Isso não é seu. – disse Harry para o loiro.

- Vem pegar. – disse Malfoy pegando a vassoura. Mostrando que sabia voar.

Harry o seguiu.

- Não vá, Potter. Você ouviu a professora. – disse Hermione.

- Ele precisa aprender a não mexer no que não é dele, ou com os meus amigos. – respondeu mirando o loiro.

Este se desviou por pouco, mas quase caiu. Harry pilotava melhor que ele.

- Me devolva. Aqui você não tem seus gorilas a tira colo, Malfoy. – disse o moreno com raiva e se preparando para derrubar o outro da vassoura.

O sonserino percebeu isso. Então mudou de tática.

- Se você quer mesmo isso, vá pegar. – disse arremessando o Lembrol para longe.

Harry em um impulso vira a vassoura para a direção em que a bolinha foi. Acelerou e a pegou antes de se espatifar em uma parede.

Ele voltou calmamente para junto dos alunos que faziam festa para ele, menos o loiro e seus capangas.

- Foi muita irresponsabilidade sua, Potter. Você poderia ter se machucado. E ainda me disse que não sabia voar bem. – disse Mione abrindo um sorriso depois do sermão.

- Senhor Potter. Me acompanhe. – Disse Minerva que havia acabado de entrar no espaço reservado para a aula.

- Meus pêsames. – disse Rony para ele.

Malfoy estava radiante.

- Tio Remo. Você poderia me emprestar o Wood por alguns minutos. – disse Tiago com a maior cara de pau, depois de bater na porta da sala de DCAT.

- Sim. Senhor Potter. – disse ele com uma cara pedindo respeito e tentando lembrá-lo de que ele também era mais velho agora.

Recebeu apenas um sorriso maroto, para lembrar o professor de que ele ainda era filho dos seus melhores amigos de infância, e que assumiu a função do pai de maroto.

O rapaz saiu nervoso da sala. O que o auror podia querer com ele?

- Fiquei sabendo que você é o capitão da Grifinória. – disse o homem, o rapaz soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- Sim, sou. Mas o time está incompleto. Falta um apanhador. O nosso se formou ano passado. E não consegui ninguém para substituir.

Tiago abriu a boca para falar mais foi interrompido pela voz da Minerva.

- Tiago. Olívio. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Mimi. Só estou antecipando o destino. – disse ele. Minerva entendeu o que ele disse, porém Harry não, estava pensando no castigo que receberia.

- Certo. Wood, eu encontrei um apanhador para você.

- Quem? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Harry Potter. – disse ela mostrando o rapaz. Que agora entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele era apanhador, mas o que seu pai fazia ali?

- Meus parabéns, Filhão. Sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa. – disse ele bagunçando mais o cabelo do filho e saindo.


	14. Passeios Noturnos

Capítulo 14 – Passeios noturnos

- Lilian, Letícia, venham aqui. Tenho uma novidade para vocês. – disse Tiago quando chegou em casa. Ele tinha demorado um pouco conversando com Harry sobre quadribol e acabou perdendo a hora.

- Espero que seja boa, para você chegar assim tão tarde. – disse Lilian com Biquinho.

- Meu anjo, você sabe muito bem que só tenho olhos para você e a nossa rainha aqui, né? Eu fiquei conversando com o Harry. Essa é a novidade. Ele é o novo apanhador da Grifinória. – disse ele alegre.

- Que legal, meu maninho é jogador. – disse Letícia pulando de alegria.

Lilian tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos diziam que ela já sabia disso.

- Agora temos que comprar uma vassoura nova para ele. E pra você também, Le, assim você não fica pegando a minha para voar. Ela é muito rápida e você pode se machucar.

- O Harry diz a mesma coisa. – disse a menina meio feliz, meio emburrada.

- Vamos logo. – disse Lilian. - Aproveitamos que o Beco fica aberto de noite.

- Ora se o Grande Matador de Cobras não é o nosso novo apanhador. – disse Fred.

- Não sei como ele consegue isso. Desobedecer as ordens de uma professora, e como punição virar jogador de quadribol. – disse George.

- Não é para quem quer, é para quem pode. – disse Harry rindo junto com os dois.

- Você não pode esquecer os seus estudos, viu Potter. – disse Hermione para lembrá-lo que existe algo mais que o jogo, ao contrário de todos os outros.

- Eu sei, Granger. Se eu fizesse isso, minha mãe me matava. – disse ele olhando para a mesa dos professores, onde seus pais tomavam café.

Neste instante aparece o correio coruja. Uma se destacava. Ela carregava um pacote grande e fino. Ela desceu em direção a mesa vermelha e pousou na frente do Harry.

- Abre logo, Harry. – disse Rony ansioso, ele parecia saber o que era.

Quando Harry soltou a coruja ela vôo em direção a Tiago. Que pega um pergaminho que ninguém tinha notado preso a perna da coruja.

Harry rasga todo o embrulho e fica maravilhado quando aparece para ele uma Nimbus 2000. A vassoura mais moderna que existia.

- Uau. – foi o que conseguiu dizer Rony, ele não esperava tanto.

- Mais o que tem de mais nesta vassoura. – perguntou Hermione só para implicar.

- Esta belezinha é somente a vassoura mais moderna que existe. Com ela o Harry será capaz de pegar o pomo antes de qualquer um. – retrucou o ruivo.

- Enquanto vocês ficam discutindo o sexo dos anjos. Eu vou guardar isso antes das aulas. – disse Harry.

Os dois coraram. E Rony perguntou para ela baixinho:

- Sexo dos Anjos? Que é isso?

Mas antes da resposta da menina, Malfoy chega com seus dois capangas.

- Ser o herói do mundo bruxo tem suas vantagens. O Potterzinho conseguiu entrar para equipe de quadribol e ganhou uma vassoura nova.

- Inveja mata, Malfoy. – Disse Harry dando as costas para o loiro e tentando sair.

- Não me dê às costas, Potter. – disse o sonserino.

- Por quê? Você não tem coragem nem para atacar alguém pelas costas. Não preciso ter medo de você. – disse o moreno sem se virar.

- Não. Então que tal um duelo a meia-noite na sala de troféus. – desafiou Malfoy.

- Eu serei o padrinho dele. – disse Rony se levantando e recebendo um olhar aborrecido de Hermione. – Quem será o seu?

Malfoy parou e analisou os seus dois colegas e disse:

- Crabbe.

- Pois bem pode nos esperar. – respondeu o ruivo fazendo o loiro se afastar com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia isso. – disse a morena.

- Esse camarada tem que aprender uma lição. – disse Harry deixando a colega pasma.

Minerva encontrou com Tiago pouco após o café e foi logo se impondo.

- Tiago, por que cargas d'água você deu uma vassoura para o seu filho?

-Ora, Mimi, ele agora é da equipe, precisa de uma vassoura. Foi você mesma quem escolheu ele, se lembra. – disse ele com se aquilo não fosse importante.

- Mas tinha que ser a melhor? – perguntou a professora preocupada com o que os outros iam falar dela permitir isso.

- Mimi, ele é meu filho e eu quero o melhor para ele. Assim ele ganhará facilmente os jogos para a Grifinória. – disse ele como se aquilo fosse lógico. – eu já até comprei uma vassoura para a Let's, quero manter a tradição da família. Sem contar que quem me deu aquela vassoura quando eu fui escolhido foi você.

A professora ficou chocada com a revelação, mas pensando bem, se ela tinha um jogador tão bom como o menino, por que não incentivar. Principalmente se ele não tinha família. Ela agora estava feliz por ter ajudado o pequeno 'Tiago', nem mesmo Snape poderia falar sobre a vassoura.

- Vocês dois vão acabar se metendo em confusão. – disse Hermione pela milésima vez desde o café para os dois teimosos. – e quando isso acontecer eu vou rir de mais.

- Hermione, agora é tarde. Sem contar que é só ir lá derrotar o Mala e voltar para minha cama. – disse Harry saindo pelo buraco do retrato acompanhado por Rony e Hermione.

- Bom vou deixar vocês se estreparem sozinhos. – disse ela se virando para o retrato que havia se fechado para dizer a senha e não viu a guardiã. – Droga. A culpa é de vocês. Se eu for pega aqui fora eu mato vocês. Então só me resta acompanhá-los e contar a história toda.

- Então vamos logo, menina. – disse Rony irritado.

Os três foram silenciosamente até a sala dos troféus. Parecia que ia tudo ficar bem.

Deu meia-noite, deu meia-noite e dez, e nada dos Sonserinos chegarem. Eles foram ficando tensos, até que ouviram alguém se aproximando.

- Me falaram que teriam alunos fora da cama, aqui. Minha querida.

Era a voz do zelador falando para a sua gata.

- É uma armadilha. – disse baixinho Harry para os outros. – vamos sair daqui, rápido.

E assim foi, eles saíram pela outra porta quando a luz da vela do Filch iluminou o salão.

Nenhum deles olhou para trás, mas parecia que o velho estava seguindo eles. Até que eles pararam em frente a uma porta que parecia trancada e que não era aberta a muito tempo.

- Está trancada. – disse Rony.

- Se afastem, eu sei como abrir. – disse Hermione. – _Aloromorra_.

A porta se abriu. Harry empurrou para dentro da sala um Rony impressionado com a menina depois que esta também entrou fechando a porta.

- Espero que ele ache que a porta ainda está trancada. – sussurrou o moreno para os dois.

Foram ouvidos passos atrás da porta, primeiro se aproximando depois afastando. Então eles relaxaram. Neste instante os três sentiram um ar quente na nuca, já que todos estavam virados para a porta escutando. Como um, eles se viraram e se depararam com um enorme cachorro de três cabeças.

Sem nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade de serem pegos eles saíram correndo da sala, sem prestar a atenção que a porta se fechou sozinha.

Eles continuaram correndo por alguns corredores, quando pararam para respirar e tomar noção de onde estavam.

Harry tentou falar algo para os outros dois. Mas parou quando sentiu sua orelha ser puxada, assim como a do Rony.

-Bonito, marcando duelos para horário proibido. Vocês não sabem o trabalho que deu despistar o Filch. Vamos para minha sala. – disse ele arrastando os dois que estavam reclamando de dor e sendo seguido por uma Hermione pálida.

Os três meninos se sentaram em cadeiras conjuradas pelo auror, que permaneceu em pé.

- Eu não sei o que falar para vocês. Então por isso vou deixar para Srta. Granger falar, por que sei que ela foi para lá com vocês por culpa de vocês.

Quando ele terminou de falar Hermione estava vermelha de vergonha, mas com um olhar assassino ao se lembrar que a culpa era dos dois.

- Onde já se viu isso, arriscar perder pontos, só para provar para um idiota que era melhor que ele. Isso só os torna mais idiotas. – ela estava quase gritando com os dois, se esquecendo que estava na presença do pai de um deles. – E quase me levaram junto. Espero que vocês tenham aprendido a lição.

- Sim aprendemos. – disse Rony de cabeça baixa.

- Mas eu não entendi por que um Cérbero estava trancado em uma sala em uma ala abandonada. – disse Harry para o pai.

- Você não viu que ele estava em cima de alguma coisa. – disse ela ainda sem se lembrar que Tiago estava lá.

- Não, eu fiquei prestando mais atenção nas três cabeças. – disse Rony.

- Não sei, mas deve ser por isso que a ala esta interditada e seu acesso proibido. – disse Tiago assustando Hermione que estava de costas para ele.

- Como proibida? – perguntou a menina sem olhar para o homem.

- É mais fácil afastar os alunos de lá se você não falar nada, do que falando que é proibida. O que é proibido é mais gostoso. E são poucos os que têm o conhecimento do feitiço para abrir portas. – disse o inominável. – Vocês terão detenção por causa disso. E nem adianta reclamar, vocês merecem. No sábado viram até aqui e só saíram quando tiveram terminado todos os deveres, eu estarei aqui para me certificar disso. E fiquem felizes, se não eu conto para a mães de vocês dois.

Os meninos ficaram cabisbaixos com a detenção, mas até que ela não era das mais chatas, Hermione estava radiante, era a melhor detenção que ela podia, ela iria estudar e teria um auror para tirar suas duvidas.

- Agora é melhor que vocês vão para a cama. Eu acompanho vocês. - disse Tiago.

Assim o grupo foi para a torre da Grifinória. A Madame Gorda não reclamou dos três por que eles estavam na presença de uma autoridade.

Quando eles se separaram, Mione percebeu que tinha algo para falar.

- Da próxima vez, nós poderemos não ter tanta sorte assim. Podemos morrer ou pior sermos expulsos do colégio. Seu pai foi bem legal, Harry.

- Isso você diz por que não foi a sua orelha que ele puxou. – disse o moreno subindo com Rony antes que o ruivo falasse algo que magoaria a menina.

Tiago estava nervoso, andava de um lado para outro da sala.

- Pai, assim eu vou vomitar. – disse Letícia.

- Desculpe, minha rainha. Mas o papai tá nervoso. – disse ele ao se sentar ao lado da menina e esta se aconchegar nele.

- Por que tanto nervosismo? – perguntou Lilian.

- É hoje que vai para a escola o auror em treinamento que me fizeram aceitar. Você sabe muito bem como eu não gosto deste negócio de ensinar alguém. Principalmente quando está pessoa só tá no meu pé para falar tudo o que eu faço para o idiota do Rufus. – disse o menino.

- Mas você nem sabe quem é a pessoa. Como você sabe disso? – perguntou a ruiva percebendo que a filha tinha dormido durante o carinho feito pelo pai e este não percebeu.

- Você espera algo de diferente do Rufus e do Cornélio? Não. E você se lembra da última vez que eu fui 'professor', na AD. Fui traído pela melhor amiga da menina com quem eu estava ficando. Ainda bem que o relacionamento não foi para frente. Eu já não agüentava os ciúmes da Chang. - disse ele de cabeça baixa como se sofresse ao se lembrar daqueles dias.

- Ainda bem. – disse ela com ciúmes.

- Meu anjo. Eu já disse mais de mil vezes que ela nunca foi importante na minha vida. Foi somente uma atração por algo diferente, nunca conseguiria ficar com ela como estou com você. – disse ele a puxando com um feitiço e a beijando.

No começo ela relutava em aceitar o beijo, mas como ele é teimoso e não desistiria ela participou do beijo se esquecendo do motivo da briga.

Harry e Rony estavam se indo para a biblioteca pesquisar para o dever do Snape. Eles tinham tirado nota baixa no último dever e precisavam de se recuperar no próximo.

Harry sabia que podia falar com seu pai e a nota seria revista para algo que seria o digno para o que apresentaram. Mas ele preferiu mostrar para o professor que ele podia fazer um dever perfeito.

Depois de fazer uma curva eles viram algo que os deixou de sangue quente.

Três sonserinos do sétimo ano estavam envolta de uma menina encolhida no chão, com os seus livros e pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão. Esta menina era Hermione.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências eles largaram as suas mochilas, sacaram as varinhas e partiram para cima dos verdinhos.

Rony, que não sabia nenhum feitiço de duelo, usou um que tinha aprendido em uma aula que tinha dividido a mesa com a menina que estava no chão. Ele chegou gritando e chamando a atenção dos brutamontes.

- _Vingardium Leviosa_. – o garoto que estava no meio saiu voando e bateu no teto largando a sua varinha e ficando ali preso.

Rony aproveitando a brecha na formação dos adversários, corre para a menina e se posta a sua frente para protegê-la.

Harry esperou o amigo se posicionar e falou para os outros dois.

- Vocês são meus.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- Só por que é famoso, acha que pode nos vencer? Vamos te mandar para o hospital só por causa da detenção que seu pai nos aplicou. – disse o que parecia ser o chefe.

- EU acho que não. – disse Harry.

- _Estupefaça_. _Petrificus Totalis_. - Disse o moreno acertando os dois sem que eles tivessem tempo para reagir.

- Mas o que é isso. – eles escutaram alguém falando.

Quando se viraram estavam de frente para Snape e McGonagall, sendo esta quem falou.

- Nós... - começou Harry.

- Eles só me protegeram. – disse Hermione. – Os três me ameaçaram e me xingaram. E como eu li sobre os feitiços de duelo achei que podia enfrentá-los, não achei que vinham todos para cima de mim. Mas quando eu já estava no chão e eles iam machucar gravemente, Rony e Harry chegaram e o resultado e esse, não sei como eles fizeram isso, mas eu só posso agradecer.

Ela mentiu sabendo que se contasse a verdade os meninos iam ter problemas sérios.

- Bom Srta Granger por seu comportamento eu devo tirar quinze pontos da sua casa. Para os dois – os meninos já tinham abaixado a cabeça aceitando a punição. – eu estarei concedendo dez pontos para cada. E quando aos três eles receberam detenções com o nosso zelador e perderam quinze pontos cada.

- Mas Minerva... – começou Snape.

- Mas nada, Severo. Eles provocaram, começaram um duelo com uma caloura e perderam um duelo para outros dois e até pouco. E vocês três por favor voltem ao que iam fazer antes do ocorrido.

Os três saíram rapidinho dali depois de recolherem os materiais da menina que ainda estavam espalhados. Depois da primeira curva Hermione para e fala para os dois.

- Obrigada. – e como um abraço apertado em Harry e um beijinho no rosto de Rony saiu feliz. Agora ela sabia que tinha dois amigos, se isso não era atitude de amigos ela não sabia o que podia ser.

- Mas só cinco pontos. – reclamou Rony depois de recuperar do beijo.

- Não reclama. – disse alguém atrás deles. – Se fosse somente o Snape, a essa hora vocês três estariam limpando as masmorras com cotonetes.

Os meninos se viraram e viram um sorridente Tiago.

- Meus parabéns pelos feitiços bem executados. Vocês agora só têm que repetir isso nas provas e tudo ficará fácil para vocês.

- Obrigado. – disseram os dois vermelhos de vergonha, mas não sabiam se era pelo fato do auror ter visto o duelo, ou pelo elogio.

Eles iam seguir o caminho por onde a morena tinha sumido quando um barulho de algo caindo chamou atenção dos três. Eles viraram para trás e viram era uma armadura que tinha caído. Mas parecia que tinha alguém em baixo.


	15. Primeiro

Capítulo 15 – Primeiro

Tiago, com um movimento de varinha, retira a armadura de cima da pessoa. Esta se levanta reclamando.

- Sempre odiei essas armaduras. – disse a mulher.

- Tonks? – perguntou Tiago surpreso.

- Você me conhece? – perguntou a auror.

- Mas claro que conheço. Sou amigo do seu primo Sirius e sou um auror como você. – disse Tiago se recuperando do susto de vê-la. – E serei seu tutor aqui em Hogwarts.

- Nossa isso é melhor que o do Dawish que treinou com Moody. Eu vou ser treinada pelo Potter. – disse a menina pulando empolgada e batendo de novo na armadura, sem derrubar desta vez.

- Ninfadora, cuidado. Não me chame de Potter, me chame apenas de Tiago. – que tinha corado com o elogio da amiga, assim como Harry.

- Não me chame assim. – disse ela.

- O que você vai fazer se eu não o fizer? – perguntou ele de forma ameaçadora.

A pose da jovem foi perdida pela forma com que o auror falou com ela. Mas a gargalhada dos dois meninos a deixou confusa.

- Não tem problema, Tonks. Eu sei bem que você não gosta do seu nome. Vamos tenho que te apresentar para os professores. – disse ele abraçando a menina pelo ombro. – e vocês dois, acho que tem uma pessoa esperando por vocês na biblioteca.

-Hermione. – falaram os dois correndo.

- Vejo que você tem domínio dos alunos. – disse a metamorfomaga mudando os cabelos que estavam negros, para um tom rosa.

- Aqueles são meu filho e um amigo dele, que conheço há anos. E não fica mudando muito seu cabelo perto dos alunos, se não eles vão perder o respeito por você. Se lembra bem de como ele podem ser, né?

- Tudo bem chefinho. – disse ela voltando ao cabelo negro como o dele.

- Perto dos professores é melhor ser você mesma. – disse ele querendo acelerar um pouco as coisas.

Tiago passou de sala em sala apresentando a pupila, eles acharam a idéia maravilhosa, com exceção de Snape.

- Vamos ainda falta um professor. Provavelmente o mais importante aqui para você, depois de mim. – disse ele abrindo a porta da sala de DCAT. – Tonks este é Remo Lupin, nosso professor de Defesa.

- Muito prazer, Tonks. Sirius fala muito de você. – disse o professor.

- Vocês se conhecem? Não me lembro dele falando de você. – disse a auror um pouco envergonhada.

- Você deve me conhecer como Aluado, ou monitorzinho-chato.

- É você? Então eu te conheço. – disse ela.

Mas antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, a porta foi novamente aberta é por ela entrou uma ruiva.

- Tonks? – disse Lilian correndo para a amiga a abraçando.

-Como todo mundo me conhece. – disse a auror.

- Me desculpe. – disse Lilian se afastando.

- Essa é minha esposa, Lilian Potter. – disse Tiago. – Ela também ouviu o Sirius falar de você.

- Ele falou tanto que parece que te conheço há anos. – disse a ruiva corando.

- Vou ter uma conversinha com esse cachorro, para ele parar de falar de mim para os outros. - disse a menina mudando o cabelo.

- Ele só fala de você porque gosta de você. – disse Tiago.

- Dexa, Papai, vai, dexa, dexa, por favor. – começou a falar Letícia para o pai.

- Você acha mesmo que ia deixar de levar você. – disse Tiago.

A menina saiu correndo e pulou no pescoço do pai, dando vários beijos nele.

- Não acho que Dumbledore vá permitir. – disse Lilian, deixando a menina triste.

- Quem disse que eu me importo com isso. Eu já reservei um lugar para ela do nosso lado com a Mimi. Sabe ela tem uma queda por ruivas. – disse Tiago fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto das duas. – O primeiro jogo é o mais difícil, acho que se a Le tiver lá, o Harry vai se sair melhor.

- Quando vai ser o jogo? – perguntou Lilian.

- No sábado.

- Harry, tome cuidado. Aquelas cobras não estão de brincadeira. Eles não vão aliviar só porque você é calouro, ou melhor, esse é o motivo para eles pegarem mais pesado. – disse Olívio para o menino antes do jogo.

- Obrigado. – disse o que conseguiu o moreno.

- Eu sei como é ficar nervoso no primeiro jogo. – disse o capitão.

- O que aconteceu no seu primeiro jogo?

- Não me lembro. Levei um balaço e apaguei. – disse Wood. – Mas não se preocupe.

Foi quando a porta se abriu dando passagem ao time vermelho. E pode se escutar a torcida e Lino Jordan falando:

- E agora o time da Grifinória: Wood, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley e…. Potter.

O time entra em campo fazendo um espetáculo.

No meio da confusão toda, Harry escuta um grito bem infantil.

- Vai maninho.

Ele se vira para a parte da torcida onde estão os professores e funcionários da escola estavam e vê sentada entre seus pais, a sua irmãzinha. O que o faz abrir um sorriso enorme, e diminuir o seu nervosismo. Ele considerava a sua irmã como um amuleto, nada de mal acontecia com ele quando estava na presença dela, exceto é claro quando ele tinha que evitar que ela se machucasse.

O time da Sonserina era composto por jogadores mais velhos e fortes, o que poderia assustar a muitos, mas o Olívio estava confiante na sua equipe.

Como esperado o jogo começou duro, com muita marcação. Mas Angelina conseguiu abrir o placar.

Várias faltas foram cometidas e os gêmeos tinham enorme trabalho para evitar que alguém se machucasse. Mas não foram conseguiram evitar que dois balaços atingissem o goleiro quando ele estava distraído analisando o seu ataque, o que rendeu dois pênaltis para eles, convertidos.

Com a vantagem dos leões a Sonserina endureceu mais o jogo, e com o goleiro contundido eles logo empataram o jogo.

Harry estava com dificuldades para se livrar do apanhador adversário que não saia de sua cola, e ele sendo o alvo preferido dos batedores.

Ele teve uma idéia para despistar o menino do sétimo ano, quando ele percebe um brilho perto do gramado.

Ele aponta a vassoura para a arquibancada e dispara para lá com toda a velocidade sendo seguido pelo sonserino, como previsto.

Ele para bem na frente da irmã.

- Oi, Lele. Tá gostando do jogo? – perguntou para a menina, deixando o adversário e alguns professores confusos com aquilo.

- Eu to gostando, mas ta demorando muito. To com fome. – disse a menina.

- Não se preocupe. Você quer participar da festa?

- Claro. Se o papai for. – disse a menina olhando para o pai.

- Seu irmão ainda tem que pegar o pomo. – disse Tiago, segundo o riso da cara da esposa, por ter sido esquecida pela filha.

- Vou pegar pra você, Le. Mas a mamãe também vai. – disse Harry para irmã, dando um beijo na irmã e depois na mãe. E se virando para o sonserino. – Espero que goste de poeira.

O moreno realizou uma descida espetacular, quase vertical, e depois de virou para o pomo. O apanhador oposto demorou para se recuperar e começar a voar atrás de Harry.

Harry estava bem a frente a poucos metros do pomo. Mesmo assim o adversário não se deu por vencido e tentou emparelhar com o moreno. O pomo começa a se mexer favorecendo o jogador do time verde. Mas Harry continua um corpo de vantagem e a poucos centímetros de pegar o pomo.

Vendo isso o sonserino agarra a cauda da vassoura do moreno. Este que já tinha se projetado para agarrar o pomo e lançado para frente caindo no chão.

Como eles voavam a poucos metros do chão, a queda foi pequena, não resultando em machucados para ele. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu se sentar, Harry começa a tossir e cospe algo que estava na sua boca. Era pomo. Harry tinha agarrado o pomo com a boca.

Quase todo o estádio vibrou quando o apanhador ergue o pomo. Em poucos segundos Harry sente alguém pular em seu pescoço, era Letícia que correu para ser a primeira a abraçá-lo, pouco atrás estavam seus pais.

Muitos tentavam imaginar como os três Potter chegaram ali em baixo tão rápido, mas Harry sabia que o pai tinha aparatado eles para ali, para comemorar.

- Aqui está o seu pomo. – disse Harry para a menina, que o pegou sem se importar com o fato do menino ter quase engolido o pomo.

- Brigada. – disse a menina encantada pelo pomo.

- Agora temos que ir para uma festa. – disse Tiago, pouco depois dos outros jogadores terem pousado ali.

- Festa, que festa? – perguntou George.

- Não sabemos de festa nenhuma. – disse Fred.

- A festa da vitória da Grifinória que vocês dois estão armando. – disse o auror. – Vocês realmente acham que eu não sei disso. Eu também já tive essa idade.

- Mas primeiro ele vai para enfermaria. – disse Lilian, recebendo um olhar triste de Harry e um espantado de Tiago.

- Meu anjo, você ia querer perder a sua primeira festa pela sua vitória. – Vendo que ela percebeu o ponto, continuou de forma que só ela ouvisse. - Eu caí assim no meu primeiro jogo, e não me machuquei.

- Eu tinha me esquecido disso. – disse ela. – Rony me contou tantas vezes.

- Então vamos. – disse o auror para todos depois de um beijo na esposa. – hoje eu sou apenas um torcedor, só volta a trabalhar amanhã depois do café.

**NA: Pessoal peço que dêem uma olhada nas fics de uma amigo meu Kawa, ele escreve juntamente com Jawel. Suas fics são muito boas, vale a pena ler.**

**O Links e u/744891/Jewel_Potter_e_Kawa_Potter .**

**Mago Merlin.**


	16. O Dragão

Capítulo 16 – O Dragão.

A alegria dos Grifinórios pareceu se estender pelo castelo, com exceção das masmorras. Onde várias pessoas planejavam sua vingança ao apanhador pela humilhação.

A primeira e única tentativa ocorreu na terça depois do jogo. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam indo para a aula de astronomia em uma das torres do castelo. Quando em foram barrados por um grupo de sonserinos.

- Olha se não é o grande sapo da escola. – disse o apanhador humilhado. – aqui você não tem a sua vassoura para te salvar.

- Eu não tenho tempo para perder com vocês. – disse Harry voltando a andar.

- Nunca vire as costas pra mim, Potter. – disse ele lançando um feitiço que cortou o cabelo do menino. – Bom agora você parece mais um sapo mesmo.

Antes que Rony e Hermione puxassem a varinha e começassem um duelo contra três sétimo anistas, Harry segura as mãos deles e aponta com a cabeça algo atrás dos três sonserinos.

- Já não basta a derrota no fim de semana, vocês queriam perder um duelo para calouros. – disse uma voz fria atrás deles. – mas como eles estão atrasados para a aula, eu não me importo me ensinar vocês a duelar.

- Não precisamos disso. – disse de novo o sonserino se virando.

Esse foi algo que ele nunca ia esquecer quando viu que parado ali, estavam parados Tiago Potter, junto com a auror em treinamento, o professor Lupin e a professora McGonagall, e nenhum deles parecia estar de bom humor.

- Por enfeitiçar um aluno, vocês três acabaram de perder 50 pontos de suas casas, e receberam detenções.

- Pelo menos não estamos carecas. – disse um dos verdinhos.

- Não to vendo ninguém careca aqui. – disse o auror.

Todos se viraram para Harry e viram que seus cabelos estavam normais. Mas ninguém ali tinha feito menção de realizar um feitiço.

- Mas como? Eu cortei os cabelos, ninguém consegue fazer crescer, nem com poções.

- O Potter tem orgulho do cabelo deles, então eles crescem independente de nossa vontade. – disse Tiago. – mas como vocês confessaram vão receber agora mesmo a detenção - e apontando para o da direita disse. – você irá limpar todas as armaduras do colégio. Por dentro e por fora. Quero as brilhando.

-Mas são muitas. – resmungou o menino.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de atacar alguém. Nossos atos têm conseqüências. – disse Tonks, demonstrando o que aprendeu na academia.

- Você. – Tiago disse apontando para o da esquerda. – Acredito que os banheiros da escola estão precisando de uma boa limpeza. Essa será a sua.

- Todos? Masculinos e femininos. – disse ele com um olhar diferente no olhar.

- Sim. Mas quando você estiver limpando ele será interditado e só você entrara. Acho que vou pedir para o Barão Sangrento te vigiar. – disse Remo gostando das detenções do menino.

- e finalmente você. – disse ele para o apanhador. – as escadarias do castelo precisam de uma limpeza, você esfregará todas com uma escova de dente.

O menino engoliu em seco. Era muita escada.

- Mas não dará tempo de terminar em uma noite. – disse ele pensando que assim escaparia da punição.

- Não me lembro do Sr. Potter ter dito que era apenas uma noite. – disse Minerva, apesar de achar um exagero, gostaria de punir os alunos que mexem com o time de quadribol com mais rigor.

- Vocês só estão liberados das tarefas quando eu disser, mas como eu sou bonzinho deixo uma noite por semana para vocês fazerem o que quiserem. Vocês terão do fim do jantar até a meia noite, todos os outros dias. – disse o auror. – Agora para sua sala comunal.

- Vocês três devem se apressar. – disse a professora. – não querem perder pontos para Grifinória. Né?

- Claro, professora. – disse Hermione puxando os dois para a aula.

- Você não exagerou um pouco. – disse Tonks, a única que não era grifinória do grupo.

- Não. Assim eles aprendem que não podem fazer isso, alem de fazê-los me respeitar mais. Essa será a última tentativa de alguém mais velho azarar um deles. – disse Tiago.

Dias depois Hermione novamente arrasta os dois amigos para a biblioteca para pesquisar para um dever de poções, apesar dos resmungos eles foram e acabaram por terminar todos os deveres.

Quando Harry foi devolver um livro que tinha pego nas prateleiras para saber se alguma daquelas poções era utilizada para tratar algum animal mágico, assim como humanos ele esbarra em alguém.

- Harry, desculpa. Não te vi ai em baixo. – disse Hagrid meio nervoso.

- Oi, Hagrid. Como você está? – perguntou o menino escondendo a surpresa de ver o amigo ali.

- Eu estou bem. Só fazendo uma pesquisa. – disse ele. – Mas agora eu estou indo. Te espero para um chá lá na minha cabana. Seu pai já foi me visitar com a sua mãe e a pequena Letícia.

- Vou assim que tiver livre. Posso levar o Rony e a Mione?

- Mais é claro, Harry. To te esperando. – disse o meio gigante se afastando.

Harry percebe que ele saia com um livro, na capa tinha uma figura que chamou a sua atenção. Olhando em volta ele percebe que Hagrid estava na seção sobre Dragões. Ele ficou confuso e contou para seus amigos.

- Não pode ser. – disse Hermione. – Isso é ilegal. Ele pode ser preso.

- Pode explicar pra gente, Mione. – disse Rony tirando a menina de suas divagações.

- Hagrid conseguiu um dragão. – disse ela sussurrando para que mais ninguém na biblioteca a ouvisse.

- Isso é impossível. – disse Rony do mesmo modo. – ele poderia se ferrar, não tem como esconder um dragão no castelo.

- Quando nos conhecemos, ele me disse que adoraria ter um dragão. – disse Harry. – Ele nos convidou para um chá, acho que seria uma boa oportunidade visitá-lo hoje.

- Boa idéia. – disse Hermione.

Naquela noite os três partem para a cabana do guarda caças. Sempre observando se não eram seguidos, como Tiago tinha ensinado para Harry e Rony. '_Se vocês querem fazer algo, mas não querem que ninguém saiba, saibam como agir'_ dizia ele.

Eles batem na porta, demora um pouco mais Hagrid a abre, somente um pouco para ver que era.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem.

- Viemos tomar chá. – disse Harry. – conforme combinado de manhã.

- Me desculpe, mas eu estou cuidando de um animal doente hoje, fica para outra oportunidade. Quando eu estiver livre aviso para vocês. – disse Hagrid fechando a porta na cara deles.

- Nós sabemos do dragão. – disseram os três juntos.

- Quietos. – disse o dono da casa abrindo a porta e puxando-os para dentro. – Não falem alto.

- Pai? Mãe? – perguntou Harry ao ver os dois ali sentados tomando chá. – O que fazem aqui?

- Tomando chá. – respondeu Lilian.

- Essa família só tem intrometidos. Sim, e isso não é elogio. – disse Hagrid derrotado. – onde esta a pequenina?

- Aqui. – disse Letícia perdida no meio do casacão do meio gigante. – aqui é quentinho.

- Voltando ao assunto. Como mesmo você conseguiu o ovo. – disse Tiago apontando para o fogo, onde todos puderam ver o ovo.

- Eu ganhei uma aposta de um cara lá no Cabeça de Javali. Ele pareceu até aliviado de ter me dado. Eu pesquisei tudo sobre ele. Eu tenho que manter no fogo, como fazem as mães. Já descobri a sua alimentação e como cuidar dele. Ia tentar descobrir que raça que era. Mas fui interrompido por visitas surpresas.

- Surpresas, por quê? Você que nos convidou. – disse Rony.

- Hagrid, você não pode ficar com ele. Se as pessoas descobrirem pode ser preso. – disse Mione.

- Não se preocupe Hermione. Ninguém, além de vocês, vai descobrir. – disse Hagrid.

- Quando ele vai sair daí? – perguntou Letícia.

- Dentro de alguns dias. – respondeu carinhosamente o gigante.

- Posso voar nele? – perguntou a menina de novo.

- Ele será muito pequeno quando nascer. E depois será muito perigoso para uma menininha como você. Minha Rainha. – respondeu Tiago, vendo a tristeza no rostinho da filha ele continua. – Mas quando você crescer eu deixo você montar em um.

- Você mima, demais essa menina. – disse Lilian.

- Como se você não fosse mimada a vida inteira, principalmente pelos morenos de cabelo arrepiado. – retrucou ele. – Agora acho que o tempo para vocês três estarem fora da torre esta acabando.

- Sim, pai. Já vamos, só viemos dizer pro Hagrid que estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. – disse Harry. – isso me lembra uma coisa. Por que tem um Cérbero no castelo?

- Como vocês sabem do Fofo? – perguntou assustado Hagrid. – mas é claro, você é um Potter, tinha que descobrir. Mas isso é assunto que diz respeito somente a Alvo e a Nicolau Flamel. Eu não disse isso.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Não vou falar nada. – disse o gigante. – vocês vão se meter em uma grande enrascada se continuarem essa historia, estão me ouvindo?

- Claro. – disseram os três.

Os três se despediram dos adultos e da menininha que estava quase dormindo enroscada no casacão.

- Eu vou descobrir quem é esse tal de Flamel. – disse Hermione em frente aos portões.

Quando entraram no castelo deram de cara com Malfoy e seus capangas.

- Ora, ora. Se não é o Potter com seus amiguinhos a sangue ruim e o pobretão. O que faziam lá fora? Visitando aquele derrotado do Hagrid? – disse venenosamente o loiro.

Harry não deu bola para ele e foi seguindo em frente puxando os amigos.

- Não vire as costas para mim, Potter. –disse Malfoy sacando a varinha.

- Voce já me disse isso antes e nada aconteceu. – disse Harry sacando a varinha também.

Antes que mais algo fosse dito ou mais alguém conseguisse pegar a sua varinha, uma porta que leva as masmorras se abre, dando passagem para o professor Snape. Este dá uma olhada para a situação e fala.

- Potter, você sabe que é proibido duelos nos corredores. Por isso você está em detenção com os seus amigos e a sua casa perde... –disse o professor antes de ser interrompido.

- Severo. Caso você não esteja enxergando direito, os únicos com varinhas são o Potter e o Malfoy. Somente eles devem e podem ser punidos. Se você quer punir o Sr Weasley e a Srta Granger, deve punir também e de forma igual, os Srs Goyle e Crabbe. Assim como a perda de pontos deve ser a mesma para as duas casas. – disse Minerva descendo as escadas irritada pelas ações de seus alunos e mais ainda pelas do colega de ensino.

- Você está certa. Malfoy sua detenção será comigo. Potter ficará como assistente do Hagrid, ele esta precisando, sábado à noite. – disse Snape se virando e voltando para a porta de onde saiu.

- Agora se vocês não querem ser punido por estarem fora da cama depois do horário, acho melhor correrem. – disse a professora de transfiguração, sendo atendida de imediato pelos dois grupos.


	17. Centauros e Ojesed

Capítulo 17 – Centauros e Ojesed.

- Harry, não era para você estar na sua detenção? – perguntou Mione ao ver o moreno jogando xadrez com Rony.

- Hagrid estava ocupado hoje, e disse que eu a cumprirei outro dia. Não se preocupe com o Snape que meu pai que vai falar com ele. – respondeu o garoto sem tirar o olho do tabuleiro.

- Só o Hagrid para se preocupar mais com um ovo que com detenções. – retrucou a menina. – Só espero que isso ocorra antes do Natal.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Ora, quando teremos outra oportunidade de ver um dragão? Eu estou curiosa para ver um. – disse ela.

- Meu irmão Carlinhos trabalha com dragões. Meus pais vão visitá-lo neste Natal, mas acho que vou ficar por aqui. Tio Tiago falou que vamos fazer uma visita nas férias para lá, vou com ele. – disse o ruivo.

- Você vai ficar no castelo?

- Não o tempo todo. Nós vamos lá para casa algumas noites. – disse Harry. – Prometi para Letícia que ia para lá. Mas como papai e mamãe continuaram a trabalhar nos passaremos os dias aqui na escola.

- Então vocês podem pesquisar sobre Flamel. – disse ela para que somente os dois ouvissem.

- Mione, nós já procuramos por toda a biblioteca e não achamos nada. – disse Rony.

- Meu pai disse que a informação que queremos não esta lá. – disse Harry.

- Ele só quer nos despistar, Harry. Mas acho que podemos tentar a seção restrita. – disse a menina de forma conspiratória.

- Tudo bem. – disseram os dois só para encerrar a discussão.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e logo chegaram as férias de Natal. Harry e Rony seguiram para Hogsmeade com todos os outros. E Harry convidou a morena para conhecer a casa dele. Se bem que ele também não conhecia ainda.

- Harry. – disse Letícia pulando no pescoço do irmão.

- Ei pequena. Assim você se machuca se a gente cair. – disse ele abraçando a menina. – Você conhece a Mione, né?

- Conheço. – respondeu ela ríspida, entrando em casa novamente.

- Não liga pra ela, Mione. Ela sente ciúmes de qualquer menina que chega perto de mim. A Gina, irmã do Rony sofre muito disso. – disse Harry com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não ligo. – disse a morena.

Hermione ficou encantada com a casa, era a primeira vez que entrava em uma casa bruxa e as coisas eram bem arrumadas e diferentes do que era a sua casa e de como ela esperava ser a casa de um bruxo.

- Espero que tenha gostado, Hermione. Mas essa casa não é bem o que se espera de uma casa bruxa. Tiago conviveu muito tempo com trouxas e acabou tendo influencia deles. Quando você visitar os Weasley você verá o que realmente é uma casa bruxa.

- Tia Lilian, a Gina vem? – perguntou Rony.

- Não. Sua mãe achou que teria muitas crianças para tomar conta durante este período. – disse a ruiva.

- Mas só eu virei, os gêmeos só participaram da ceia. – disse ele meio decepcionado, queria contar para a irmã tudo que eles aprenderam e aprontaram.

- Junta o Tiago, Sirius e Remo para ver que os gêmeos são santinhos. – disse ela arrancando gargalhadas de sua família, um olhar envergonhado de Rony e um curioso da morena. – Eles se esqueceram de crescer, mas podem fazer magia fora da escola. – explicou para Hermione.

-Acorda, Harry. – Disse Letícia pulando em cima do irmão que ainda dormia. – Mamãe disse que eu só posso abrir meus presentes se você estiver junto.

- Já acordei. – disse ele abraçando a menina. – Feliz Natal para você, pequena.

-Feliz Natal. – disse ela toda feliz.

- Agora acorda o Rony enquanto eu vou ao banheiro. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

A menina tinha sido informada pelos gêmeos que o amigo do irmão tinha medo de aranhas. Então se aproximou do ruivo e ficou em uma distância segura para dizer:

- Rony tem uma aranha enorme na sua cama.

O garoto já acordou pulando para fora da cama, olhando para ver onde estava a aranha para ficar o mais longe possível. Mas ao ver a menina rindo do outro lado da cama e escutando risadas abafadas vindas do banheiro.

- Ora sua... sua.. eu te pego. – disse ele pulando para tentar pegar a menina.

- Encoste um dedo nela, que você vai ter uma coisa pra ter mais medo do que aranhas. – disse Harry saindo do banheiro e pegando a irmã no colo.

- Não sei por que a sua irmã não pode ser mais parecida com a minha. – disse o ruivo frustrado.

- Elas são mais parecidas que admitem. – disse Harry com a irmã ainda no seu colo mostrando a língua para ele. – você é que não percebe isso, por que a Gina apronta mais com os gêmeos e Percy. Quanto a você ela trata mais como trata o Carlinhos e o Gui, mais como companheiros. E como as duas sabem que brincar comigo é fria, elas não mexem comigo, né pequena?

- Sim. Agora vamos logo. – disse a menina pulando do colo dele e puxando sua mão para que eles andassem mais rápido.

A quantidade de presentes debaixo da árvore era enorme. Harry podia ver que tinha presentes dos seus pais, de Sirius, do Remo, do Hagrid, dos Weasley da Mione e até da Tonks.

- Finalmente mamãe me deu um suéter de cor diferente daquele marrom tijolo. – disse ele mostrando a peça azul que tinha nas mãos, bordados com um leão na frente.

Essa peça era igual a do Harry que era verde. Letícia recebeu de sua madrinha um belíssimo vestido, além de uma grande quantidade de doces caseiros que a mulher sabia que a menina adorava.

Foram abrindo os presentes aos poucos contando com a presença de Tiago e Lilian. Até que sobrou um pacote.

- Acho que é para você, Harry. – disse Tiago jogando o pacote para o menino.

- Tem um bilhete.

_Era do seu Pai. Use a bem._

- Não entendi. – disse Letícia. – como podia ser seu e não estar com você, Papai?

- Hum, acho que quer dizer que era do meu pai. – disse ele. – Abre logo.

Ele abriu e de lá saiu um tecido prateado que parecia ser liquido.

- Uau, eu nunca achei que veria uma coisa dessas. Essa é uma capa de invisibilidade. – disse Rony.

- Sim, igual a minha. – disse Tiago. – espero que saiba usar isso bem, como diz o bilhete.

- Eu posso levá-la para o castelo. – perguntou para os pais.

- Claro que pode. – disse Lilian.

Harry aproveitou que iria passar uma noite no castelo para poder invadir a biblioteca e pesquisar sobre Flamel, como Hermione tinha falado. Ia tudo bem, até o momento, não tinha encontrado ninguém pela frente e logo usou o feitiço para destrancar a porta e entrou.

Passou pela mesa da bibliotecária e se dirigiu para a seção restrita. Chegando lá ficou impressionado com a quantidade de livros e pergaminhos que tinha ali.

Mas algo chamou a sua atenção, um pergaminho brilhante estava flutuando na frente da primeira estante.

_Harry, _

_Eu te disse que a informação que procura não está na biblioteca. _

_Cai fora daí antes que o Filch te ache._

_Seu Pai. _

Quando terminou de ler ele escuta a porta abrindo e o zelador falando.

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Minha querida.

Harry verifica se está coberto e sai dali rapidinho, porém, mais uma vez parece que o zelador estava atrás dele.

Ele correu com toda a vontade, e acabou entrando em uma sala que nunca tinha visto. E ficou esperando para que o zelador passasse. Quando isso aconteceu, ele se virou para a sala para analisar.

Aquela sala parecia vazia, a não ser por um espelho que parecia ter mais de dois metros de altura e parecia ser bem antigo com sua moldura dourada e com uma escrita que ele não conseguia entender.

Ele ficou fascinado com o espelho e foi se aproximando. Ele se viu na imagem, como deveria ocorrer. Mas logo atrás dele estava seu pai, ou melhor, ele mesmo do futuro. Ele se virou para trás e tentou tocar no pai, mas nada estava ali. E se voltou para o espelho.

A imagem agora tinha mais gente. Abraçados a imagem de seu 'pai' estavam seus verdadeiros pais, com caras orgulhosas e as mãos nos seus ombros. Mas ao fundo foi vendo outras pessoas que pela semelhança devia ser parentes do menino.

Ele passou a noite inteira ali, olhando para seus pais. Ele sempre gostou dos que tinham, mas a simples imagem dos seus verdadeiros era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry conseguiu levar Rony até lá.

- Veja, são meus verdadeiros pais. – disse se posicionando em frente ao espelho.

- Eu só estou vendo você. – disse o ruivo.

- Chega mais para cá que você verá. – disse Harry puxando o amigo para o meio do espelho.

- Agora sim estou vendo. Sou eu mais velho, e olha, eu sou monitor chefe, estou levantando a Taça das Casas. Eu sou o capitão do time de quadribol e acabei de ganhar a Copa. – Disse com empolgação o menino.

Harry ficou confuso e decepcionado. Ele achou que tinha entendido a magia do espelho, mas ele se provou errada.

-Eu não posso ficar esta noite aqui? – perguntou Harry para a mãe.

- Mas eu tinha prometido para a sua irmã te levar hoje. – disse Lilian.

- Eu tenho que fazer meus deveres. – disse ele como desculpa.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com deveres. Hermione sempre reclama comigo que você e o Rony deixam tudo para última hora. – retrucou a ruiva.

- Justamente por isso. Se não ele vão ficar para o fim das férias e depois e vou entregar coisa errada. – disse ele.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui. Letícia esta ansiosa para voar com você Harry. – disse Tiago se aproximando de sua família.

- O seu filho aqui não quer ir pra casa.

Tiago parou um segundo para pensar no que tinha acontecido com ele naquelas férias e se lembrou do Espelho.

- Deixa que eu tenho que conversar com ele um pouco. Nos encontre em casa. Prepare a Let que eu vou voar hoje também. – disse o auror. – Harry me siga.

Os dois morenos foram andando em direção a sala que tinha o espelho.

- Harry eu sei que você encontrou o Espelho de Ojesed. – disse ele antes de abrir a porta. – e sei quais são suas características.

-Eu não sabia que ele se chamava assim. – disse o menino com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu sei disso também. Eu o encontrei da mesma forma que você, fugindo do Filch depois de invadir a biblioteca e acabei me esconde aqui. – disse Tiago já dentro da sala. – depois também trouxe o Rony aqui para mostrar a minha família, mas ele só se viu sozinho. Sei que tudo que você pensou sobre o espelho também parece errado. Como você poderia ver sua família, coisas do passado, e ele via o futuro, ou algo que ele quer para ele, que sempre esteve às sombras de seus irmãos mais velhos. Este espelho retrata os desejos de que o encara, mas não qualquer desejo. É o desejo mais profundo de seu coração.

- Mas,... mas como eu posso desejar uma família se eu tenho você, a mamãe e a Letícia? Perguntou o menino aflito e envergonhado.

- Não se envergonhe. O que você deseja na verdade e que nada disso tivesse acontecido e pudesse ter com você nossos pais. Eu também vejo isso. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Via antes e continuo vendo, da mesma maneira que você vê. Mas devo dizer que muitos guerreiros pereceram ao ficar admirando o espelho, esperando que seus desejos fossem atendidos. E se esqueceram de viver sua própria vida. Agora você terá de parar de vim atrás dele. Mesmo por que ele será movido para seu local definitivo em breve. Quando voltarmos para as aulas ele não estará ai. Vamos.

- Pai, me desculpe. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem. Eu fiz a mesma coisa. – disse Tiago saindo com o menino.

Assim que Hermione voltou os dois contaram as suas desventuras de Natal. A menina ficou decepcionada por não conseguirem nada na biblioteca, ainda suspeitando que o pai do amigo estava tentando deixá-los no escuro. E um pouco curiosa com relação ao espelho.

Na segunda, depois do jantar, Harry recebe a visita de Edwiges que tinha uma carta para ele.

- Vejam uma carta do Hagrid. – disse o menino para Rony e Hermione.

- Leia logo. – disse Rony.

_Harry, _

_Esta nascendo._

_Hagrid._

- Vamos lá. – disse Harry.

- Mas eles podem nos pegar. – disse Hermione.

- Por isso vamos usar a capa de invisibilidade. – disse o moreno.

E assim foi feito, os três saíram embaixo da capa, que por eles serem pequenos conseguiu cobri-los completamente. Não foi surpresa para Harry que seu pai estivesse ali, mas para os outros dois foi, tanto que ficaram com medo de serem denunciados.

- Fiquem frios, não vou falar nada para ninguém. Aliás,, não é todo dia que se pode ver um dragão nascendo. Metade dos tratadores nunca viu isso. – disse o homem empolgado.

O ovo começou a rachar e depois um pedaço de casca caiu revelando o pequeno dragão.

- Olha ele reconhece a mãe. – disse Hagrid quando o dragão bebe foi em sua direção. – Vem aqui, Norberto.

-Norberto? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ele precisa de um nome. – respondeu Hagrid.

- Você sabe que é perigoso mantê-lo aqui, né Hagrid? – perguntou Tiago. – você sabe muito bem que ele crescerá e você não vai conseguir esconde-lo por muito tempo. Principalmente quando ele aprender a soltar fogo direito.

- Sei, mas eu não posso libertá-lo na floresta ou entregá-lo para alguém.

- Você pode mandá-lo para o meu irmão o Carlinhos, ele vive em uma reserva de dragões na Romênia. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficar satisfeito em cuidar dele para você. – disse Rony.

- Pode ser. Você poderia entrar em contato com ele para mim. Ele não recusará me ajudar, eu me lembro bem dele, ele adorava vir me visitar e ver meus bichinhos. – disse quase chorando o gigante.

Depois de uns dias Carlinhos respondeu a carta de Rony e disse que poderia ficar com o Norberto, mas que infelizmente não poderia ir buscá-lo.

Quando Harry falou isso para seu pai e disse que alguns amigos do ruivo poderiam vir para pegar o dragão e pediu a sua opinião. Tiago disse que ele mesmo iria levá-lo através de aparatação. Assim ninguém se arriscaria a ser visto com um dragão por ai.

- Ótimo. – disse Rony. – Mas como ele conseguirá fazer isso? Nunca pensei que pudesse aparatar com um dragão. Assim as guerras seriam mais fáceis para quem tivesse um.

- Não se pode aparatar com um dragão adulto, por causa de sua magia própria, mas nada impede a aparatação com um bebe dragão. Que ainda não é mais poderoso. – disse Mione.

- Ainda mais para meu pai. – sussurrou o moreno.

- Bom, Harry agora que eu tenho tempo livre, acho que esta na hora de sua detenção. – disse Hagrid ao ver o moreno entrar no salão principal, naquela manhã de sábado. – Vou precisar de sua ajuda hoje de noite. Tudo bem para você?

- Não tem como me livrar dela não? – perguntou o menino.

- Infelizmente não. São as regras da escola. – disse o guarda caças.

- Então te espero hoje de noite. Onde vai ser? – perguntou o menino meio desanimado.

- Vamos dar uma volta na floresta. – disse o meio gigante com um sorriso.

Harry chegou a cabana do Hagrid escoltado pelo zelador.

- Deixa de encher o menino, Filch. – disse Hagrid quando os viu chegando.

- Ele tem que aprender a seguir as regras. –disse o zelador.

- Não vai ser amedrontando ele que você vai conseguir isso. Ele já vai entrar na floresta e não precisa ficar com mais medo.

O zelador saiu chiando de volta ao castelo.

- Bom Harry, nós temos um problema aqui. A duas noites eu encontrei um unicórnio morto, e pela manhã encontrei sangue de outro espalhado por ai. Entraremos na floresta para procurar o ferido e se possível tentar curá-lo. Nós vamos separados e você vai com o Canino, que sabe andar pela floresta, mas mesmo assim tenha cuidado.

Harry então segue com o cachorro do amigo por um caminho oposto ao do Hagrid. Depois de alguns passos, ele acabou vendo um líquido prateado, que ele supôs ser o sangue do unicórnio. O rastro levava para uma clareira.

Ao se aproximar dela, Harry começa a sentir uma pontada grande na testa, justamente onde estava a sua cicatriz. E viu um vulto sobre um monte branco. Este monte era o unicórnio que tinha sido ferido, agora estava morto.

A dor aumentou mais ainda quando o vulto começou a correr em sua direção.

Harry estava paralisado pela dor e só pode ver aquele ser se aproximando dele. Quando ficaram a poucos metros um do outro, um som de cascos foi ouvido. E um enorme centauro pula na frente deles, afugentando o ser.

- Harry Potter. Há muito queria conhecer você. – disse o centauro. – Meu nome é Firenze.

- Obrigado. Mas você sabe quem era ele? – perguntou o menino.

- Sim, e você também.

- Voldemort. Mas o que ele queria com os unicórnios?

- O sangue de um unicórnio é uma substância muito pura. Ela pode dar a vida a alguém que esteja à beira da morte, porém como é um crime muito grande ferir um animal destes, essa vida seria amaldiçoada. Vamos não há mais motivos para você permanecer na floresta hoje, monte.

Harry montou no centauro e partiram para a cabana do Hagrid. No caminho foram interceptados por outro centauro.

- Que vergonha. Você esta se fazendo de mula para um humano. – disse o centauro que parecia ser mais velho.

- Agouro, eu estou apenas garantindo que as coisas ocorram como deve, como estão escritas nas estrelas. – disse Firenze. – Este é Harry Potter.

- Qual dos dois? – perguntou Agouro.

- O que ainda não desenvolveu seus poderes. Se fosse o outro não seria necessário ele poderia galopar ao nosso lado.

- Mesmo assim é uma vergonha. – disse Agouro se afastando.

- Não ligue para o Agouro. Ele não gosta de humanos. – disse para Harry antes de seguir para a cabana.

Harry ficou em silêncio enquanto escutava a conversa entre Hagrid e o centauro. Na verdade ele estava pensando e tentando ver como os centauros sabiam das ações de seu pai. Seria melhor perguntar para ele mesmo.


	18. A Pedra Filosofal

Capítulo 18 – A Pedra Filosofal

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava contando para os amigos sobre a detenção. Omitiu parte da conversa dos centauros, essa parte o seu pai ainda pedia para que ele não contasse para ninguém, e ele respeitaria isso.

- Não acredito que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava na floresta. – disse Rony.

- O que sei pai disse sobre isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não falei com ele ainda, mas assim que o encontrar vou falar com ele. Mas acho que ele já sabe. Digo Hagrid deve ter contado. – disse ele olhando para a mesa dos professores e não vendo os pais.

- Oi, Harry. – disse Neville chegando para o café. – Encontrei com seu pai quando saia da enfermaria. Ele queria mandar uma mensagem para meus pais, sabe para que eles ficassem tranqüilos. Ele até me deu uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Alguém aceita?

-Eu. –disseram Rony e Harry, o que fez Mione revirar os olhos.

- Podem pegar. – disse o menino saindo logo em seguida.

- Hum, tirei Dumbledore. – disse Harry depois de engolir seu sapo. – Olha Mione, ele fez trabalhos alquímicos com Nicolau Flamel.

- Não acredito. – disse a menina se levantando e correndo para fora da torre.

- Você entendeu? – perguntou Rony.

- Acho que ela percebeu algo e foi pesquisar. Só nos resta esperar ela voltar. Meu pai chegou vou falar com ele.

O moreno se levantou e foi até a mesa dos professores para falar com o pai.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Tiago ao ver o menino correndo até ele. – Voldemort não será problema por enquanto. Infelizmente não deu para salvar os unicórnios. Mas agora que já o descobrimos ele ficará longe por um tempo. Não por muito tempo, tem algo no castelo que ele quer.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry mais aliviado, o pai sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele voltou para perto do ruivo e terminou o café. Pouco depois Hermione chega ofegante com um livro embaixo do braço.

- Eu peguei esse livro para me distrair. – disse a morena. – Nunca pensei em pesquisar aqui.

Ela abriu o livro e procurou por Nicolau Flamel.

- Aqui diz que ele é o criador da Pedra Filosofal, um objeto que transforma qualquer metal em ouro e cria o Elixir da Vida Eterna. Puxa ele tem mais de seiscentos anos. – disse a menina espantada.

- Então é isso que Voldemort quer. – disse ele contando o que o pai falou. – Deve ter sido isso que Hagrid pegou no Grigontes no dia que ele me levou para fazer compras no começo do ano.

- Não acredito que o diretor permita que ele que pegue a Pedra. Mas temos que ficar de olho. – disse Hermione.

* * *

- Temos que vencer a Corvinal hoje. A Sonserina venceu bem a Lufalufa e esta bem perto de nós. – disse Olivio. – E tenho uma péssima notícia. Snape irá apitar o jogo.

- O que? O Morcegão irá prejudicar o nosso time. – disse Fred.

- Isso mesmo. Ele quer descontar a nossa vitória. – disse George.

- Como Dumbledore permitiu isso? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Ele deve estar fora. – disse Angelina.

- Não ele está na arquibancada. – disse o capitão. – Não podemos fazer nada contra isso. Harry você tem que pegar logo o pomo para evitar que ele nos prejudique muito.

- Pode deixar. – disse o apanhador tentando imaginar o porquê de seu pai permitir isso.

Saíram do vestiário e escutaram Lino narrar o jogo. Pouco antes do Snape apitar, Harry vira para os gêmeos que estavam próximos dele e pergunta.

- Eu estou vendo coisas ou tem três ruivas ao lado no meu pai?

- Tem mesmo três ruivas ali. – disse George.

- Quem será a terceira? Já que provavelmente que Letícia veio de novo. – disse Fred.

- Gina. – disse Harry. – Ela deve ter conseguido que seus pais permitissem que ela viesse, principalmente depois que contei em uma carta que a Le tinha vindo para o outro jogo.

- Desde quando você manda cartas para minha irmãzinha, seu porco-espinho falante? – perguntaram os dois ruivos.

- Desde que aprendi a escrever. – disse o moreno. – sua mãe lia para ela e me respondia. Nós sempre fomos amigos.

O jogo começou impedindo que os gêmeos continuassem com a conversa. Ao se afastar de onde esta, o moreno sente que algo bateu em seu peito e acabou entrando em sua blusa ficando presa em sua camiseta. Voou então para as arquibancadas dos professores novamente.

- Ei, Le. – disse ele cumprimentando primeiro a irmã para que ela ficasse feliz. – Oi Gina.

- Oi. – disseram as duas juntas.

- Como você conseguiu convencer seus pais a deixar você vir? Eu me lembro que você sempre pedia, mas eles nunca deixavam.

- Seus pais estão aqui. – disse ela. – Ela me deixou vir para fazer companhia para a Le.

- Que bom. Mas acho que o jogo vai ser curto hoje. - disse Harry colocando a mão sobre o calombo que tinha no peito.

- E verdade que tem festa depois do jogo? – perguntou animada ela.

- Sim, tem no último a Letícia foi, né Pequena?

- Sim. – disse a menina seca por toda a atenção ser para a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Eu posso ir? – disse ela envergonhada.

-Claro. – respondeu Harry também corando. – Só não sei o que seus irmãos vão falar eles são chatos de mais com relação a você.

- Se seus pais forem eu também vou. – disse ela olhando para Letícia para ver a reação da menina. – Não vejo nada de mal, passar um tempo com MEUS irmãos.

- Então está na hora do jogo terminar. – disse ele beijando as três ruivas ali, começando e terminando com Letícia, para aplacar o ciúme da menina.

- PEGA O POMO PARA MIM. – gritou Gina, depois escondeu o rosto vermelho com as mãos e o cabelo.

Harry não viu este gesto, mas escutou perfeitamente o grito. E enfiou a mão dentro da camisa para pegar o pomo que sabia estava ali.

- Bell acaba de abrir o placar para Grifinória, e parece que o apanhador vermelho resolveu voltar pro jogo depois de falar com a sua família. E ele está com o pomo. Grifinória vence, em tempo recorde para este torneio. – narrou Lino.

* * *

Harry ficou para trás para perguntar sobre Sirius para Remo. Ele disse em sua última carta que ia conhecer a família de sua futura ex-namorada. Assim era como ele e Gina chamavam as mulheres que passavam pela vida do animago, sem que elas soubessem, era mais um segredo que eles dividiam.

Mas ao chegar na escritório do professor, ele escuta a voz da Tonks.

- Me deixa te ajudar. Eu sou competente, Tiago mesmo fica falando isso.

- Não neste assunto. É muito perigoso. – disse o professor. – Nem sei como eu permito que Almofadinhas e o Mago me ajudem.

Mago era o apelido maroto do Tiago, já que ele tinha muito poder e dezenas de formas animagas.

Harry decidiu que era melhor voltar outra hora, ele sabia que a discussão Lobisomem versus segurança ia longe, mesmo achando que a auror não soubesse deste detalhe peludo.

* * *

-Ainda acho que deveríamos estudar. – disse Hermione. – As provas estão chegando e temos um monte de deveres, devíamos aproveitar este sábado para isso.

- A Mione, hoje é aniversario da Le. – disse Harry. – Fala pra ela que eu não posso passar o dia com ela.

- É só um dia Mione. – Disse Rony imitando a cara do Sirius. – Podemos pedir para o Tio Tiago nos ajudar amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou com vocês. – disse ela derrotada. – Mas seu pai vai ter me ajudar amanhã.

- Não se preocupe, Mi. Ele tirou Ótimo em todos os seus exames. – disse Harry.

Na saída do castelo encontraram com Neville.

-Ei, onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou ele.

-Estamos indo para minha casa. Neville, você não se lembra que dia é hoje, não?

- Sim, 16 de maio. Mas o que tem de mais. – disse ele parando para pensar. – É claro, o aniversario da Letícia. Diz para ela que eu vou com os meus pais mais tarde.

- Não sabia que o Neville conhecia a sua irmã, Harry.

- Nossos pais se conhecem há anos. Eles também são aurores. Somente aurores. – disse Harry. –Olha meus pais estão ali.

- Vamos meninos. – disse Lilian.

O grupo chegou em casa onde a ruivinha estava esperando ansiosa por eles. Ela pulou com tudo no pescoço do pai, que aproveitou e girou ela no ar.

- Nem parece que vocês já fizeram isso hoje. – disse Lilian de forma ciumenta.

- Eu posso fazer isso com você também. – disse Tiago, quando soltou a menina que pulou na mãe.

- Deixa para mais tarde. – disse ela de forma maliciosa, mas somente o marido percebeu.

Eles passaram o dia preparando as coisas para a festa. No meio da tarde chega Molly com Gina, para prepara as comidas.

- Feliz Aniversario, Letícia. – disse Gina a abraçando. – Demorei para conseguir seu presente. Mas acho que ficou perfeito para você.

- Obrigada. – Disse a menina sem jeito, ela sempre tratava mau a outra, mas esta sempre querendo ser sua amiga.

Letícia chegou a conclusão que ela era legal, mas não ia deixar mais ninguém se aproximar do seu irmão.

- Gi, que bom que você chegou. – disse Harry ao ver a menina. – Estava sem idéias para os balões. Você poderia me ajudar.

-Claro, Harry. – disse ela envergonhada.

O moreno nada percebeu, mas o comportamento da ruiva mudava quando estava perto dele. Letícia percebeu, mas ainda era muito novinha para notar o motivo.

Aos poucos os convidados foram chegando, entre eles Remo, Sirius e Tonks.

-Tio Remo. – disse a aniversariante para o lobisomem. – Você está muito branco. Pai não te deu a poção.

- Deu, me amor. E que eu tinha muitos deveres para corrigir, e ela teve pouco efeito.

- Você devia ajudar ele. – Disse a ruivinha com as mãos na cintura virando para Sirius. – em vez de ficar saindo com um monte de mulheres.

-Eu concordo com ela. – disse Tonks.

- Você eu não conheço. – disse Letícia. – Gina, você conhece?

- Não. – disse a ruivinha. – Mas acho que o Harry me falou que tinha uma moça que trabalhava com o seu pai no castelo. Eu me lembro de ter visto você por lá, mas tinha cabelos negros como o deles.

- E que eu posso mudar. – disse ela mudando o cabelo de rosa curtinho, para vermelhos longos, esperando uma reação de surpresa das duas. Mas nada ocorreu. – Meu nome é Ninfadora Tonks.

- Que nome feio. Vou te chamar de Ninfa. Me lembra fada. – disse a ruivinha. – Voce é auror ou ino...ino... ou o outro?

-Eu sou auror. – disse Tonks. – Mas que outro?

- Inominável. – disse Sirius ainda surpreso pela bronca que recebi de uma menina de cinco anos. – Você não sabia da jornada dupla do Tiago.

- Me esqueci. – disse ela. – ele não se parece com nenhum deles.

– Fiquem a vontade. – Disse a menininha saindo para falar com alguns amigos.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou para Lilian que tinha chegado para cumprimentar os três.

- Ela muda quando uma menina chega perto do Harry ou do pai ou quando esta dormindo.

A risada foi geral.

O momento mais esperado pela menina eram os presentes. Principalmente para ver quais eram os de seus pais e de Harry.

Tiago e Lilian deram para a filha um colar de ouro, com um pingente de coração, dentro dele tinha uma foto dos dois e outra do Harry. Mas neste pingente tinha algo diferente, que a menina e Lilian não suspeitam, um feitiço de localização lançado pelo auror, para permitir que ele sempre soubesse onde ela estava. Não que ele quisesse ser super protetor e vigiar a filha, ele só queria que caso algo de ruim acontecesse ele soubesse imediatamente e pudesse ajudar, já que o feitiço alertava do perigo também.

O presente do irmão era o menor que tinha na pilha, mas ela sabia que era algo especial. Abri e viu apenas um espelho e correu para o irmão para tirar satisfação.

- O que é isso? – disse ela balançando o espelho na frente do moreno.

- Um espelho. – disse ele. – Mas não um espelho comum. Ele possui um par, eu tenho ele. Assim nós dois podemos conversar mesmo estando longe. Só não deixa o papai saber, ele vai ficar me amolando com isso.

- Obrigada. –disse a menina dando vários beijos nele, depois voltou para os presentes.

Ali viu o da Gina e ficou espantada quando viu, era um porta-retrato, parecia ser bem antigo, algo de valor, mas foi a foto que mais agradou a menina. Era uma de Harry a carregando que parecia ser no hospital.

- Minha mãe disse que essa é sua primeira foto, foi ela mesma quem tirou no Hospital. – disse Gina para a menina ao ver a cara dela. – Harry não deixou ninguém chegar perto de você naquele dia. Somente seus pais, minha mãe e eu.

* * *

Harry acordou com uma sensação estranha no ar. Ia falar com o pai a respeito disso assim que o encontrasse no café.

Mas se decepcionou ao não ver nem seu pai, nem sua mãe na mesa dos professores.

- Vai ver eles se atrasaram. – disse Hermione confortando o menino.

- Não, tem algo errado aqui, eu posso sentir - disse o moreno.

O correio coruja chega espantando um pouco o clima ruim que se instalara. Edwiges logo deixou uma carta com Harry e depois de pegar um pedaço de bacon do prato dele voa para o corujal.

_Harry, _

_Fomos convocados para uma reunião de urgência com o ministro. A Tonks está conosco._

_Qualquer problema consulte ou o Aluado ou Hagrid._

_Te amamos. _

_Tiago e Lilian.  
_

-Estranho. Por que meu pai ia pedir para que eu procurasse o Hagrid. – pensou alto Harry.

- Não sei. Mas pode ser por que apesar de parecer perigoso, ele leva jeito para cuidar das pessoas. Não vê como ele trata seu 'bichinhos'.

- Como eu não pensei nisso. – disse Harry se levantando e indo para os jardins. – Pensei comigo. Hagrid queria um dragão, isso não é novidade. Ele encontra um cara com um ovo não bolso que fica aliviado de 'perder' para ele. Não é muita coincidência não?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Por enquanto eu vou apenas fazer algumas perguntas.

Eles chegaram na cabana do amigo, e o encontraram tocando uma flauta para o canino.

- Hagrid, como era o homem que te deu o Norberto? – perguntou o filhote de maroto.

- Não sei bem, ele estava encapuzado, sabe no _Cabeça de Javali_ isso é bem comum. Ele ficou preocupado, querendo saber se eu poderia cuidar bem do ovo. Eu disse que podia cuidar de qualquer animal. Vejam o Fofo, basta tocar uma música que ele dorme. EU não devia ter falado isso. – disse o Meio gigante, mas o trio já tinha ido embora.

Eles seguiram direto para a sala da Minerva, querendo falar com o Diretor.

- Professora, precisamos falar com o diretor. – disse Harry sem rodeios.

- Ele não se encontra no castelo, foi chamado para uma reunião urgente no ministério. – disse a professora. – Vocês poderão falar com ele depois que ele chegar.

-Voldemort tentará roubar a Pedra Filosofal. – disse de novo o menino.

- Como vocês sabem disso? Isso não importa. Vocês não podem fazer nada, existem muitas proteções em torno da pedra, Ele não poderá chegar nela nunca. Agora vão para sua sala comunal. – disse a professora de forma preocupada.

Eles saíram da sala e foram em direção ao terceiro andar.

- Não vai dar tempo de avisar o meu pai. Voldemort atacará hoje. – disse o menino.

Eles entraram na sala do fofo e viram que este dormia ao som de uma harpa. Rapidamente ele abriram o alçapão e não conseguiram ver nada.

- Eu pulo primeiro. – disse Harry. – se der para pularem eu aviso.

Ele pulou em caiu em cima de uma camada de erva que amorteceu a queda.

- Podem pular, tem uma camada de erva que amortece a queda. – gritou para os outros dois.

Rony pulou em seguida e depois foi Hermione. Logo a morena acendeu sua varinha para ver onde tinham caído. E percebe que as ervas tinham começado a envolver os amigos.

- Isso é Visgo do Diabo. Ele tentara matar a gente. – disse a menina.

- Dê um jeito nisso. – disse Rony já quase todo tomado pelo Visgo.

- Eu me lembro. Eles temem a luz e calor, mas onde eu vou arrumar fogo aqui? – perguntou a menina desesperada.

- Mione, você é uma bruxa. Conjura o logo. – disse Harry antes de sua cara ser tomada.

A menina usa sua varinha para conjurar um fogo mágico que queimava sem necessitar de madeira. Logo os meninos estavam livres.

- Ainda bem que você sabe esse feitiço. – disse Rony impressionado com o feitiço.

- Ainda bem que o Harry não perde a razão em situações assim. – disse a menina corando.

- Vamos. Voldemort pode estar muito na nossa frente. – disse Harry.

Eles andaram por um pequeno corredor onde eles ouviam sons de asas. E quando entraram numa sala viram o que pareciam ser chaves aladas.

- Acho que teremos que achar a chave nesta sala. – disse Harry e continuou depois de analisar a fechadura. – pelo que me parece deve ser uma chave dourada, grande e antiga.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Vamos voar. – disse Rony apontando para vassouras que estava em um canto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês tentam cercar a chave e eu a apanho. Ela esta ali, bem a direita, aquela com a asa meio torta.

- Eu nunca ia conseguir ver. – disse Hermione.

Eles voaram, mas a tentativa não foi fácil, já que as outras chaves tentavam atrapalhar o que resultou em inúmeros cortes nos três. Porém a estrategia do moreno deu resultado e ele acabou pegando a chave, que logo voltou a voar.

- É parece que ela não gostou de ser agarrada duas vezes no mesmo dia. – disse Rony.

Na sala seguinte eles sentiram um cheiro de algo podre e ao andar pela sala eles viram o que parecia ser um trasgo caído. E dando graças a Merlin, eles seguiram para a próxima.

Eles começaram a perceber que cada professor tinha feito um obstáculo para poderem passar. E esperavam pelo próximo.

A sala seguinte estava escura, e quando entraram labaredas acenderam demonstrando um enorme tabuleiro de Xadrez, onde as peças eram enormes. Tentaram passar, mas foram barrados pelos Peões Brancos.

- E acho que vamos ter que vencer para poder passar. – disse Hermione.

- Ron, você é o melhor de nós. Você comanda. – disse Harry, deixando o menino surpreso.

- Bom, se você insiste. Acho que teremos que ser uma peça. Mione, você será a Torre da Rainha, Harry o Bispo da Rainha. E eu serei o Cavalo do Rei. – disse o ruivo.

Eles foram jogando, e quando a primeira peça foi comida viram que aquele realmente era um Xadrez de Bruxo e eles precisavam tomar cuidado para não se machucar. Rony usava de sua estrategia para acabar com o jogo o mais rápido, mas algumas vezes ele teve que a abandonar para salvar um dos outros dois. Até que ele fica pensativo em um movimento. Harry percebe o que ele estava pensando e diz.

-Não Rony, deve haver outro jeito. – disse o moreno.

- Você percebeu. Mas não Há.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Esse louco quer se sacrificar. – disse Harry.

- É a única forma. Alem do mais, não sou eu que devo combater Você-Sabe-Quem. E você Harry, nós não temos poder para isso. – disse Rony. – Vamos lá. Cavalo na E3.

Ele se movimentou para aquela posição e logo em seguida a rainha Branca avançou e acerto com o cetro na cabeça do ruivo.

Hermione tentou ir até onde o ruivo tinha caído, mas Harry a impediu.

- Não, Mione. Se você se mexer nos perdemos o jogo. Só falta uma jogada.

Ao dizer isso ele se encaminha para sua nova posição e diz.

-Xeque Mate.

O Rei Branco deixa sua espada cair, aceitando a derrota. Neste instante os dois seguem para Rony.

- Ele está apenas inconsciente. – Disse Hermione.

- Então vamos deixá-lo ai, voltamos depois. – disse Harry. – Aqui ele está seguro.

Quando passaram para a sala seguinte chamas roxas saíram dela, e chamas negras saíram da porta de saída. No centro existia uma mesa com sete garrafas e uma charada. Hermione logo resolveu a charada.

- Harry a poção da ponta esquerda faz avançar e a da direita regressar. Você toma a da esquerda e pega a pedra, enquanto eu volto e cuido do Rony. Nem vem o Rony está certo, quem tem o poder de derrotá-lo é você. Vai.

- Voltem com as vassouras e depois mande Edwiges para meu pai, ele poderá ajudar. – disse o menino bebendo a poção e avançando contra as chamas negras.

Harry avança para outra sala. Nela ele encontra o Espelho Do Ojesed e um ser encapuzado se olhando nele, ele sente uma fisgada em sua cicatriz.

- Parado ai. – disse ele já com a varinha na mão. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome É Quirell. Era para eu ser seu professor, mas aquele velho preferiu aquele Nerd. Você poderá me dizer como esse espelho funciona.

- Nunca.

- Eu sei que a Pedra está aqui, e me vejo entregando a pedra para meu Mestre. – disse Quirell delirando.

- Você nunca conseguirá pegar a Pedra.

- Deixe me falar com esse menino. – disse uma voz que parecia vir da cabeça do homem.

- Mas mestre, o senhor ainda está fraco.

- Não para esse pirralho. – disse a voz.

Quirell então desenrola a faixa que tinha na cabeça. E de sua cabeça sai um rosto.

- Harry Potter finalmente nós nos encontramos. Me ajude a pegar a pedra e eu posso te dar o poder de ressuscitar seus pais. Se junte a mim e reine ao meu lado.

-Nunca. – disse Harry. Eu prefiro a morte.

Harry ao olhar para o espelho vê o seu reflexo piscar para ele e colocar algo no seu bolso. Era a Pedra Filosofal. Ele a sente em seu bolso.

- Se é assim que você quer. –disse Voldemort. – Pegue-o, ele está com a pedra.

Quirell avança para cima do menino, mas ele mostra que as visitas ao pai durante seus treinamentos não foram em vão, ele começa a disparar inúmeros feitiços de combate, forçando o adversário a se proteger e contra-atacar.

Em um dado momento, Harry consegue desarmar Quirell.

-Pegue-o assim mesmo. – disse Voldemort.

- Não tão rápido. –disse uma voz forte vinda de um canto da sala, fazendo o agressor parar.

- Quem é você, que ousa interromper o Lorde Das Trevas. – urrou ele.

- Seu Pior pesadelo. – disse Tiago se mostrando.

Voldemort deu um passa para trás, assustado com o que via.

- Eu te matei. – disse ele.

- Não você não conseguiu. Agora Suma daqui. – disse o auror.

Voldemort se livra do corpo de Quirell que cai morto.

- Infelizmente não se pode se livrar de uma possessão sem morte. – disse ele para o filho. Vamos os seus amigos devem estar preocupados.

- Você recebeu a carta deles? – perguntou o menino.

- Não, eu estive o tempo todo aqui. Queria ver como você se sairia. Digo que foi melhor que eu.

- Então você passou por isso também. Mas por que deixou ele chegar até aqui.

- Para que Voldemort soubesse que não será fácil te vencer. Não se preocupe, as coisa não mudarão. – disse o inominável explicando as conseqüências dos atos dele e dos amigos.

* * *

- Sendo assim, com a vitória na Copa De Quadribol e com os acontecimentos recentes, declaro a Grifinória a grande campeã da Taça das Casas deste ano. – disse Dumbuldore no seu discurso de fim de ano. – Espero que vocês tenham boas férias e para aqueles que retornaram ano que vem um bom regresso.


	19. O Santúario dos Dragões

Capítulo 19 – Santuário dos Dragões.

- E foi pelos 10 pontos que Dumbledore deu para o Neville, que nos ganhamos a Taça das Casas naquele ano. – disse Tiago para Harry.

-Ele deve ter ficado chocado. – disse Harry.

- Não deu para ver muito, metade da Grifinória pulou em cima dele naquele momento.

- Agora entendo o porquê você não me conta as coisas antes. – disse o menino. – Não ia ter graça nenhuma.

- Eu queria que fosse assim. – disse Lilian entrando com Letícia no colo. – Assim quem sabe você não se metia em tantas confusões.

- Mas mãe, eu não me meto em confusões, são elas que vão atrás de mim. – disse Harry.

- Eu pego o Sirius por ter te falado essa frase. - disse a ruiva com raiva enquanto deixava a ruivinha no chão, que logo correu para o colo do pai. – Falando nele, onde ele está?

- Viajou para Espanha. Parece que ele tem negócios por lá, ou arrumou uma espanhola para namorar.

- Quando ele vai parar de cachorrar? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não sei, eu demorei seis anos pra te encontrar, ele deve demorar mais. Mas acho que isso tudo na verdade e coração partido.

- Mudando de assunto. Quando vamos para a Romênia?

- Semana que vem. Acho que os Weasley precisam de um tempo para acostumar com a idéia de deixar Rony e Gina saírem um pouco de suas asas, principalmente a Gina.

- Oba, vamos ver dragões. – disse Letícia toda empolgada.

- Não acho que eles vão permitir que você monte em um. – disse o pai.

- Por que? – perguntou emburrada a menina.

- Eles não me deixaram trazê-lo para você depois.

A conversa foi interrompida pela campainha.

- O que a Tonks quer aqui? Achei que ela estava de folga. – disse Tiago indo abrir a porta.

- Ainda não me acostumei com os poderes de seu pai. – disse Lilian para Harry.

- Ninfa, o que te trás aqui? – perguntou o auror.

- Rufus me mandou te seguir. Ele não confia em você. Aliás, foi por isso que eu estou no colégio, ele quer um espião na sua cola. – disse ela.

- E por que está me contando isso?

- Eu gosto de você. Assim como gosto do Sirius. – disse ela se explicando. – Eu queria que você soubesse, e que eu não concordo com isso. Estou pensando em largar a academia.

- Deixa de ser boba. Você nasceu para isso. E é melhor que você esteja na minha cola do que alguém em quem eu não confio e pode inventar algo contra mim. E não farei nada errado que precise ser relatado pra o Rufião. E ter você em Hogwarts de deixa mais tranqüilo.

- Gostei do apelido. – disse ela. – Além do mais, o Remo precisa de alguém que o ajude.

- Isso mesmo. E se precisar de ajuda com ele. E só pedir para mim ou a Lily. Teremos o maior prazer em ajudar.

- Obrigado. – disse a auror corando e o abraçando.

- Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mais nova. – disse Tiago disse ele olhando para Lilian que entrava com as crianças na sala. – a única que poderia chegar a esse titulo, virou algo diferente.

* * *

- Não gosto desta idéia. – disse Molly.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eles são muitos e vocês são apenas dois. – disse a matriarca Weasley. – Eu conheço os meus filhos e vocês sabem bem disso.

- Eu sei como controlar a todos. – disse Tiago. – e eles ficaram muito fascinados com o local que nem iram aprontar nada.

- Mas... – começou a falar Molly.

- Sim eu sei que eles querem montar em dragões. Mas para isso eles precisam de autorização. E eu não me esforçarei para conseguir para eles. – disse Tiago.

- É bom mesmo, se você conseguir, meus filhos ficaram de castigo. Não poderão voar, ou melhor, não colocaram a cara para fora de casa por uns três verões.

-Certo. – disse Tiago com uma careta, imaginando a cena dos meninos presos no quarto, como ele ficou neste mesmo verão.

- Mas como vocês iram? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Iremos com uma chave de portal. Ficaremos no hotel ali perto e teremos um guia. Um tal de Carlos Weasley, conhece?

- Bobo. – disse ela batendo nele. – Vê se não se mete em encrenca, eu conheço você e sei bem como você se comporta, maninho.

- Ei, agora eu sou um adulto responsável. – disse fingindo estar magoado.

- Mas não deixou de ser um Potter. Pelo menos o Almofadinhas não vai. – disse Lilian.

- O que eu fiz para merecer essas ruivas? Merlin, um dia eu vou descobrir. –disse ele.

- Meu amor, você nasceu, foi o que aconteceu. – disse Lilian dando um beijinho no marido.

- Vou subir para ver se os dois estão prontos. – disse Molly.

* * *

-Bem Vindos ao Santuário dos Dragões. – disse Carlinhos. – Espero que gostem do passeio.

- Claro que vamos gostar. – disse Letícia com um brilho no olhar. – tem dragões.

- Isso mesmo. – disseram Tiago e Harry juntos com o mesmo brilho no olhar da menina.

- Já vi tudo. – disse Lilian.

O grupo foi andando pelo local, com o ruivo indicando tudo.

- O que tem ali? – perguntou Gina para o irmão.

- E onde estão os bebês, ou melhor, os dragões que estão meio doentes. Atualmente só tem um. Uma fêmea de Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Quer ver.

- Vamos. – disse ela puxando Harry com ela.

Ao contrario do que se esperava, Letícia começou a rir da cena. Agora ela não via a ruiva como uma ameaça, mas como alguém da família.

- Ela ainda é pequena. – disse Gina admirada, ela tinha o tamanho de um cavalo.

- Posso tocá-la? – perguntou Harry hipnotizado pelo dragão.

- Não sei. Ela não costuma deixar ninguém se aproximar. – disse o tratador de dragões.

- Deixa, vai, deixa. Pai deixa. – começou a pedir o menino.

- Um de cada vez. – disse Tiago. - Não quero que ela se assuste. Primeiro você Harry. Com cuidado.

Harry se aproximou com cuidado, deixando que ela sentisse seu cheiro e aos poucos foi se aproximando mais. Levantou a mão devagarzinho para que ela não se assustasse. A pequena criatura o cheiro e se aproximou dele.

Harry afaga a cabeça do dragão. Que parece gostar da caricia tanto que dá uma lambida no rosto do garoto. O que espantou a Carlinhos e aos outros tratadores ali presentes. Esta espécie de dragão e feroz e geralmente não gosta de ser tocado por ninguém.

- Le, agora você. – disse Tiago. – Se aproxime com calma e faz como seu irmão fez. Quando ela aceitar a Le, você sai Harry.

Assim foi feito. Depois de Letícia, foi Gina, seguida de Rony. Lilian não ia perder a chance e se aproximou depois do ruivo. Todos recebendo uma lambida.

- Isso é um espanto. – disse Surkamp, o chefe do Santuário. – Nunca vi isso. Nem mesmo os meus tratadores conseguem se aproximar tanto de um dragão. Basta sua família vir que eu me choco, Weasley. Primeiro aquele dragão que trouxeram ano passado, que somente você chega perto, agora isso.

- Como está o Norberto? – perguntou Harry.

- Você o conhece? Ou Melhor, a conhece?- disse o homem.

- Sim, eu a vi nascendo. – disse o moreno. – aliás, aqui somente a Gina não viu. Foi meu pai quem o trouxe. Quer dizer que Norberto e fêmea.

O homem agora reconheceu o homem. E ficou impressionado, e entendeu a razão para tudo. Eles eram poderosos, pois somente assim poderia alguém aparatar com um dragão, mesmo um filhote. Os dragões reconheciam o poder em cada uma pelo cheiro.

- Bom acho que devemos nós apresentar antes. Eu sou Tiago Potter, aquela com o dragão e minha esposa Lilian. O moreno, meu filho Harry, a ruivinha menor, minha filha, Letícia. Os outros dois são irmãos do Carlinhos, Rony e Gina. Aliás, eu e a Lily fomos adotados como irmãos da mãe dele. Você então esta certo em dizer que somos uma família.

Lilian se aproxima para cumprimentar o homem, enquanto Tiago se aproxima do dragão.

Uma coisa estranha ocorreu enquanto ele estava acariciando a barriga dela. Com um rugido e uma rajada de fogo, ela deposita uma presa na mão do homem. Ela devia ter aproximadamente uns oito centímetros.

- Obrigado. – disse Tiago sacando a varinha e conjurando uma corrente em volta do dente e colocando no pescoço, e recebendo uma lambida também. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Nos encontramos por ai.

Pouco depois Lilian coloca o marido na parede.

- O que aconteceu ali? Por que você deixou que se aproximassem dela?

- Sabia que nada ia acontecer. Depois, não sei se você percebeu, mas os dragões sentem os poderes de cada um. E aqui temos pessoas realmente poderosas. Um filhote não ia fazer mal a ninguém mais poderoso que ele. Sim, até mesmo Rony. – disse Tiago desarmando a esposa com beijos. – E foi por isso que eu mandei o Harry primeiro. Dos meninos ele é o mais poderoso, já que é um mago. Letícia possui um cheiro parecido com o dele, já que geneticamente é filho dele. E também pode chegar a ser uma maga se bem treinada, nem adianta dizer nada contra que eu farei isso. Bom, como Gina é a geneticamente a mãe da nossa rainha foi depois. Rony foi o último pela semelhança entre os irmãos, tanto Gina quanto Carlinhos. Eu e você nem precisamos que ela nos cheirasse, ela já tinha cheirado nossa copias.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso. – disse ela com um biquinho. – Eu devia te deixar na seca. Mas isso seria um castigo para mim também, vou pensar em algo criativo.

* * *

- É uma pena que vocês tenham que ir. Nunca vi esse lugar tão calmo assim. – disse Surkamp. – Os dragões parecem que respeitam a vocês. Queria ter conseguido colocar a mão em você antes, Tiago. Você tem um talento nato para cuidar destes bichinhos.

- Eu gosto deles, só isso. – disse o auror corando pelo elogio.

* * *

Harry agora se arrumava para seu aniversário. Não seria uma festa grande, somente viriam Remo, Sirius, Tonks, Hagrid, Minerva, os Longbottom, Hermione e, claro, os Weasley. Era o suficiente para ele. Ele já sabia que o pai não teve muitas festas na vida. Foi quando escutou alguém aparatando no seu quarto. Somente seus pais podiam aparatar em sua casa, por enquanto, ou seja, mais nenhum humano poderia fazê-lo sem ser um Potter, e seu pai não fazia barulho. E sua mãe não fazia isso. Se virou par ver quem era.

Se surpreendeu a ver um Elfo domestico parado ali.

- Harry Potter corre risco na escola este ano. – disse o Menino. – Dobby veio avisar para que Harry Potter não fosse para lá.

- Dobby? Por que você não se senta e me conta isso direito. – disse o menino, mas o elfo começou a chorar.

- Nunca nenhum bruxo pediu para Dobby se sentar. Harry Potter realmente e um grande bruxo, mas Dobby não sabia que era tanto. – disse o elfo e correndo para parede e batendo a cabeça. – Dobby mau, Dobby fala mau do donos de Dobby.

- Para. – disse Harry. – Não faça isso. Que perigo eu corro em Hogwarts?

- Um perigo muito grande, e Harry Potter não pode morrer. Harry Potter não pode ir para a escola este ano.

- Dobby, eu tenho que ir a escola. Meus pais estão lá para garantir que eu fique bem. Eu te garanto que eu estarei vivo no fim do ano.

Dobby começou a chorar com a confiança que Harry depositava nele.

Foi quando alguém abre a porta.

- Oi, Dobby. Como você está? – perguntou Tiago.

- Dobby está bem, mas precisará passar as mãos a ferro por ter vindo aqui. – disse ele. – Pai de Harry Potter é tão bom para Dobby quando Harry Potter.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. Tomarei cuidado. – disse Harry antes do elfo aparatar para casa. – Isso aconteceu com você?

- Sim. – respondeu Tiago. – Mas daquela vez ele deixou cair um manjar que tia Petúnia tinha feito para um cliente do tio Valter e acabei recebendo uma advertência por fazer magia fora da escola e acabei trancafiado no meu quarto por dias.

- E como você saiu?

- Isso é uma historia para outro dia. Seus convidados já estão chegando. – disse ele cortando a conversa. – te conto antes do fim das férias.

* * *

- Vamos logo, Meu anjo. Os Weasley já devem ter ido. – disse Tiago para apressar a esposa.

- Não me apresse. Já to quase terminando. – disse a ruiva.

- Por que ela demora tanto? Ela sempre está linda. – perguntou Tiago para a filha.

- Ela não quer que você olhe para mais nenhuma mulher. Enquanto você estiver babando por ela, não fará isso. – disse a menina de forma divertida. – ela me disse isso outro dia.

- Estou pronta. – disse a Lilian descendo as escadas.

- Ela tem total razão. – disse Tiago ao vê-la, babando.

- Vamos. – disse a ruiva adorando a reação do marido.

- Se mais alguém olhar para você, será um cego morto.

- Cego morto? – perguntou Letícia sem entender, enquanto Harry sentava no chão de tanto rir.

- Sim. Primeiro eu arrancarei os olhos e depois matarei. – disse ele com um sorriso psicótico.

- Tadinhos dos seus namorados. – disse Lilian para Letícia. – Estão mais ferrados que os da Gina. Principalmente com esses dois ciumentos ali.

- Ei, quem é ciumento aqui. –disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos. – repetiu Lilian, adorando a cara dos dois.

Não foi difícil encontrar os Weasley no Beco Diagonal. Hermione já estava ali com eles, juntamente com seus pais.

- Esta ansiosa, Gina? – perguntou Tiago.

- Um pouco. – disse a menina corando levemente.

- Nós estaremos lá para te ajudar. – disse Harry fazendo a menina corar. – Qualquer coisa pode nos falar. Vem vamos te ajudar a escolher suas coisas.

Saíram os dois correndo pelo beco e entrando na Loja da Madame Malkins.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para roupas novas. – disse Molly triste. – Agora tenho que desiludir a menina.

- Molly, eu pago as coisas dela. – disse Lilian. – Eu sei o que é uma menina sofrer por não ter coisas novas. E o Harry só queria ajudar, ele não vê vocês como pobres.

- Sei bem do coração deste garoto. Mas os meus garotos não ficaram revoltados?

- Você os conhece tão bem quanto eu. Eles querem o melhor para Gina, e não se importaram com isso. – disse a ruiva. - Vamos, ainda temos que comprar as outras coisas. Ti, cuida dos cinco e nos encontre na Floreios.

-Claro, meu anjo. – disse o auror dando um beijinho nela, fazendo varias mulheres perto suspirarem.

- Quantas cegas eu tenho que matar?

- Nenhuma. Eu só tenho olhos para você. – disse Tiago se afastando levando Letícia, seguindo o caminho feito pelo filho e depois por Rony e Mione.

Letícia e Hermione ficaram ajudando a ruiva a escolher suas roupas. Apesar da ruiva discordar da morena o tempo todo. Enquanto Rony só reclamava das roupas escolhidas.

No final as três meninas acabaram levando um vestido cada e os meninos ganharam uma jaqueta. E foram encontrar os outros na livraria.

Depois de todos os livros escolhidos, e Tiago dando graças a Merlin que não tinha nenhum Lockart ali desta vez, foram para a fila para pagar, onde encontraram com os Malfoy.

- Os Potter sempre tiveram péssimo gosto para escolher amigos. – disse ele com cara fechada.

- Os Malfoy sempre tiveram mau gosto, mas não fico me queixando disso por ai. – disse Tiago. – Aliás, o que você estava fazendo hoje, na Travessa do Trancoso. Vendendo artigos de seu Chefinho.

- Isso não é dá sua conta. – disse o loiro sem deixar transparecer que o Auror sabia que ele esteve lá. – Mas olha com quem você se mete. Eles nem têm dinheiro para comprar livros novos para seus filhos. Veja bem isso.

Lucius enfiou a mão no caldeirão da Gina, onde ela tinha colocado seus livros e puxou um.

- Olha para ele livro de segunda mão.

- Acho que esse livro está novo em folha. – disse Lilian.

Malfoy olhou para o livro e viu que era verdade e depois devolveu para o caldeirão.

- Acho melhor você sair daqui. Não quero problemas hoje. Mas pode ter certeza que eu farei uma visita oficial para você. – disse Tiago.

Os loiros decidiram se afastar, pois todos conheciam a habilidade de Tiago.

- Que cara chato. – disse Arthur. – Não sei como ele ainda está fora da cadeia.

- Muito ouro. – disse Tiago preocupado.

Logo terminaram as compras, enquanto os Weasley iam para a loja do Olivaras, os Granger se direcionavam para o Caldeirão Furado e os Potter aparataram para casa.

- O que te preocupa, meu amor? Aconteceu do mesmo jeito que da outra vez. – disse Lilian quando ficou sozinha com Tiago no quarto.

- Não aconteceu. O diário não está com a Gina. – disse o auror cansado. – Ele entregou para outra pessoa. A tragédia pode ser maior desta vez, alguém pode morrer. Eu só fui para a Câmara Secreta por era você. Espero não ter mortes desta vez.


	20. Magia para Menores

Capítulo 20 – Magia para Menores

Harry foi passar o resto das férias com os Weasley. Ele iria para a estação de King's Cross com eles. O que deixou Letícia muito triste.

- O que foi minha rainha? Por que está tão triste? – perguntou Lilian para a filha.

- Nada. – disse a menina aborrecida.

- Está com saudades do Harry. – disse Tiago entrando no quarto da menina. – Ela queria passar as férias com ele.

Lilian mais uma vez ficou espantada com os poderes do marido.

- Que poder você usou para descobrir isso. – perguntou a ruiva.

- Nenhum. – ele respondeu. – foi como me senti quando achei que meus amigos tinham me esquecido naquele verão.

- Como podemos melhorar isso?

- Let, você quer ir trabalhar comigo hoje. Podemos ir tomar sorvete e no fim de semana eu deixo você na casa da Tia Molly. – disse o auror.

- Oba. – disse a menina correndo para o armário para escolher uma roupa para visitar o ministério.

- Acha isso uma boa idéia? – perguntou Lilian, saindo do quarto da filha.

- Claro que é. Ela se acostuma com a nossa vida assim. Você sabe bem que essa paz é passageira e ela vai estar no meio. Eu também não gosto disso, mas vou começar a ensinar o Harry e ela a usar seus poderes, este ano. Para que eles possam estar prontos. Não posso deixar que ele entre na guerra de cabeça sem saber nada. – disse ele.

- E a profecia. Ela não foi quebrada, vocês podem ouvi-la.

- Eu conheço o conteúdo da profecia desde o dia que invadimos o ministério. Dumbledore me contou. – disse ele. – Eu nunca te contei para que você não se preocupasse. Principalmente agora que somos dois marcados por ela. Mas não haverá invasão desta vez. Eu levarei o Harry lá para tirar a profecia antes.

- Você estava preparado para a guerra, lembra da AD?

- Aquilo foi apenas o começo. Nós três quase morremos inúmeras vezes aquele ano, sem contar os outros.

- Ta bom com uma condição. EU quero estar nestes treinamentos e quero aprender animagia.

- Sim, meu anjo. – disse ele beijando ele.

- Crianças inocentes na área. – disse Letícia rindo.

- Posso bater no Sirius por falar isso para eles.

- Pode, mas não na frente das crianças. – disse Tiago.

* * *

- Potter, você sabe bem que não pode trazer seus filhos para o trabalho. – disse Scrimgeour, agora chefe dos aurores.

- Eu não recebi o memorando proibindo. – disse ele fazendo a filha rir.

- Pois agora você está sabendo. – disse ele.

- Você não é homem o suficiente para expulsar a minha filha daqui, muito menos me demitir. – disse Tiago de forma perigosa.

- Não me ameace Potter. Eu posso tornar a sua vida um inferno. – disse o chefe.

- Então não me ameace. Eu trago meus filhos aqui sempre que eu puder. Você não sabe o que é viver no inferno, eu sei. – disse ele. – Vamos filha.

Harry ai saindo. Quando sente que o chefe fazia um movimento desesperado.

- Não seja tolo. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que você me atacou covardemente. – disse Tiago sem se virar.

Todos os outros aurores estavam estupefatos com a discussão e agora tinham que concordar com Tiago, o chefe ia atacá-lo pelas costas. E todos sabiam o que poderia acontecer com o atacante.

- Se você quer um duelo, é melhor ser conforme as regras. – disse Tiago novamente.

- Quero, eu te desafio para um duelo pela sua permanência aqui no ministério. – disse Scrimgeour.

- Você não é meu único chefe, portanto não pode me expulsar daqui. Mas aceito a sua oferta. Mas se eu ganhar, você me deixa em paz. – disse Tiago. – Te espero na arena.

Tiago pegou Letícia no colo e se dirigiu para a arena de duelos que eles tinham no ministério. Conjurou uma cadeira para a filha de modo que ela pudesse apreciar a luta e não saísse de lá machucada por um feitiço desviado ou propositalmente lançado pelo adversário. Mesmo assim ele lança um feitiço escudo em volta dela.

Olhando em volta o auror percebe que a notícia correu todo o ministério e várias pessoas estavam ali para ver a luta, inclusive seu outro chefe. E tanto ele quanto a filha ficam olhando para a porta esperando a entrada de uma ruiva enfurecida.

Ela chegou antes do adversário.

- Potter, o que você acha que está fazendo? – disse Lilian completamente vermelha de raiva.

- Dando uma lição no idiota do meu chefe que queria expulsar a minha filha daqui. – disse ele alto e continuou de forma mais baixa para que só ela ouvisse. – E assim mostra para a Le o que eu posso fazer e ela vai quer fazer também. Posso assim ensiná-la bem com eu disse em casa.

- Não o machuque muito. – disse ela esperando um beijo.

- Assim não vai ter graça. Ainda não descontei nele tudo que eu queria por te atacar. – disse ele.

- Tá bom. – disse ela recebendo o beijo esperado. E sentando ao lado da filha.

Quim se adianta para ser o juiz do duelo. Alguém tinha que evitar que o Scrimgeour trapaceasse.

A luta logo começou e uma coisa parecia estranha, Tiago lutava com a varinha na sua mão esquerda apesar de todos saberem que ele era destro. Era evidente a diferença de poder entre eles, enquanto Tiago lançava feitiço atrás de feitiço, mostrando sua enorme variedade e bloqueando com eficiência os ataques de seu chefe e desviando apenas para contra-atacar mais facilmente, Rufus usava todo o seu poder e queria liquidar a luta logo, já que era sua única saída, mas o peso da idade o atrapalhava e ele era forçado a bloquear feitiços de muito poder, mesmo sendo algumas delas azarações típicas de adolescente. Vários cortes já apareciam em seu corpo, além dos hematomas. Ele sabia que seu cabelo estava de uma cor diferente assim como as suas roupas.

Aquele menino estava brincando com ele.

Neste momento Fugde entra na arena e fica pasmo com o que vê. Alguém dando uma surra no seu auror chefe e pelo que ele sabia não era a primeira vez.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou para ninguém.

- Rufus quis expulsar a filha do Tiago do ministério. – disse Griselda Marchbanks.

- Quando ele vai aprender que os Potter só fazem o que querem? – disse o ministro, mas não recebe resposta para sua pergunta.

Tiago resolve demonstrar que estava só brincando, conjura um lírio e joga para sua mulher enquanto se esquiva de um feitiço do adversário.

Rufus fica irado com isso e perde a razão.

- _CRUCIO!_ – berrou ele.

Todos ofegaram quando o raio se dirigiu para Tiago, mas esse nem se mexeu e recebeu o feitiço no peito.

- É só isso que o chefe dos aurores consegue fazer. Bellatrix fez mais estrago. – disse Tiago com olhos em chama.

Rufus engole em seco e não sabe o que fazer agora. Ele só pede a Merlin que sua morte não seja dolosa quando ver o adversário mudar a varinha de mão. Ele queria ter tido o espírito de jogar a varinha no chão e acabar com o duelo, mas apenas fechou os olhos quando percebeu dezenas de feitiços vindo na sua direção, e mesmo com a quantidade de cores ali ele ainda via o fogo verde que ardia nos olhos de seu comandado.

- Potter vence. – disse Kim.

- Por que você não pode vencer um duelo de forma normal. – disse Lilian pulando e abraçando o marido.

- Que graça teria. - Respondeu ele e virando para a filha. – E ai rainha, gostou?

- Adorei, quando eu crescer eu posso fazer isso tudo também.

- Sim, claro. – disse ele saindo com a filha no colo. –Vamos fazer compras.

- O que vamos comprar? – perguntou a menina animada.

- Sua varinha. – disse Tiago quando viu que não tinha ninguém por perto.

- É uma boa idéia? – perguntou Lilian.

- Ela precisa aprender a controlar a magia dela antes de partimos para feitiços sem varinha. – disse Tiago.

Foram primeiro para a sala de Mafalda pedir autorização para aulas fora de Hogwarts para Letícia e Harry. O que foi prontamente atendido.

Depois foram para a loja do Olivaras, mais um cliente difícil, mas no final Letícia conseguiu uma varinha de cedro com uma pena de fênix. O que a deixou bem feliz, mas sabia que não poderia usar para qualquer coisa.

* * *

Eles já estavam atrasados, estavam no carro de Arthur, e apesar das insistências dele, Molly não permitia que voassem. A mulher estava impressionada com o conforto do carro, onde cabiam todos e sem se apertassem. Harry desconfiou que fosse um feitiço para alargar o espaço, mas não ia falar nada.

Já tinham voltado duas vezes, uma George tinha esquecido seus fogos de artifício e na outra Percy esqueceu seu livro sobre Monitores Chefes.

- Vamos falta apenas alguns minutos para o trem partir. – disse Molly. – Percy você primeiro, depois Fred e George. Eu entro com a Gina e vocês dois entram depois.

Assim foi feito, mas quando Harry e Rony foram passar a barreira estava bloqueada.

- Vamos perder o Trem. – disse Rony ajeitando a sua mala.

- Correção. Perdemos. – disse Harry pegando a gaiola de Edwiges que tinha rolado e olhando para o relógio já eram onze horas.

-O que faremos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Acho que devemos esperar no carro. Estamos chamando muita atenção. – disse Harry.

- E isso, Harry. – disse Rony. - podemos pegar o carro e seguir o trem voando.

- Eu não acho essa uma boa idéia. Podem nos ver.

-Nada disso o papai colocou um botão de invisibilidade. Ninguém vai nos ver.

Relutante Harry colocou seu malão no porta-malas do carro e Edwiges no banco traseiro, mas ele sentia que tinha algo errado.

- Isso é emocionante. Imagina a cara do Fred e do George quando chegarmos na escola voando. – disse Rony ligando o carro.

- Imagine a cara de vocês quando Molly descobrirem que vocês roubaram o carro. – disse uma voz vinda do banco de trás.

- Pai. – disse Harry.

- Tio Tiago. – disse Rony. – Eu não tinha te visto ai.

- E impressionante como quando as pessoas fazem coisas erradas elas não percebem alguns pequenos detalhes. – disse o auror.

- Vocês não sabem como ela está por não ver vocês passando pela barreira. E agora vocês querem fugir. Ela vai ficar muito desgostosa com isso.

- Mas pai, a culpa não foi nossa. – disse Harry.

- Eu sei, alguém bloqueou a entrada da plataforma quando vocês foram entrar. Quando eu consegui desbloquear vocês já tinham saído. Agora para fora. – disse ele e foi atendido.

- Rony, Harry. Que bom que vocês estão bem. – disse Molly abraçando os dois. – Eu fiquei desesperada quando não vi vocês lá.

- Alguém bloqueou a entrada deles para a plataforma e eles decidiram esperar aqui. – disse o auror chamando a atenção para ele.

- Tiago. Que bom que você está aqui. – disse a mulher o abraçando. – o que faremos agora?

- Vocês dois vão voltar par casa. Eu levo os dois para minha casa. Lilian e Letícia estão lá agora, e na hora do desembarque nós levamos os dois.

- Tudo bem, Tiago. – disse Arthur.

- Cuida bem deles, maninho. – disse Molly.

Os três aparataram para Hogsmeade.

- Eu não contei para Molly, mas vou contar para Lilian. – disse Tiago. – Esperem aqui fora.

Tiago entrou e logo depois volta acompanhado das duas ruivas.

- Espero que vocês tenham aprendido com o susto. – disse Lilian. – Rony você quer um pedaço de bolo.

O ruivo acentiu e entrou na casa com ela.

- Harry, antes de entrar quero dizer que algumas vezes eu vou dar aulas para você e a Le em Hogwarts. Para que vocês possam controlar os seus poderes. Ninguém pode saber por enquanto.

- E olha só o que eu ganhei. – disse Letícia mostrando a varinha par ao irmão.

-Por quê? – perguntou o menino curioso.

- Vocês são um alvo muito grande para os Comensais e nem sempre poderei estar por perto, nem a sua mãe, se vocês puderem se defender será melhor para todos.

- Eu vou aprender a fazer aquilo tudo que você fez aquele dia? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, isso é mais. – disse Tiago e se virando para o filho. – Duelei com Rufus outro dia e sua irmã estava lá, ela adorou.

- De novo? – disse o menino entrando, se lembrando de quando era pequeno e viu o pai duelando no ministério.

* * *

Quando o trem chegou, Tiago e Lilian estavam ali com os dois meninos. Muitos alunos tentavam descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Logo surgiram Gina e Mione. A ruiva correu para eles e abraçou o irmão e depois Harry. Mas não conseguiu se soltar dele.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou Mione.

- Lá entro vocês conversam. – disse Tiago apontando para uma carruagem. – e Você Gina, tem que seguir o Hagrid, lá dentro você fica sabendo tudo, os gêmeos com certeza vão quer saber de tudo.

- Se eu não ficar na Grifinória? – perguntou a menina.

- Eu de dou permissão para visitá-los. – disse Tiago. – mas é melhor não pensar nisso. Vai dar tudo certo.

Na carruagem, Harry foi contando tudo para a amiga, até a parte que eles decidiram voar com o carro do pai do Rony.

- Vocês poderiam ter sido vistos ou se machucado. –disse Hermione.

- Agora nós sabemos. Meu pai já nos deu bronca. – disse Harry.

- Ainda bem que ele não contou para a mamãe.

As carruagens chegaram e eles se direcionaram para o salão. E logo os alunos novatos entraram. Harry pode ver que Gina estava nervosa. E quando ela colocou o chapéu ele conseguiu dizer silenciosamente para ela um "Boa Sorte", que pelo sorriso ela entendeu.

- GRIFINÓRIA – disse o chapéu.

Os Weasley começaram a gritar, mas a pessoa que ela abraça e Harry.

- Viu meu pai tinha toda razão. – disse ele.

Ela corou e se soltou dele, principalmente ao ver a cara dos irmãos.


	21. A Câmara foi reaberta

Capítulo 21 – A Câmara foi Reaberta.

- Potter. Quero ver você ganhar este ano a Copa de Quadribol. - disse Malfoy.

- É, por quê? – disse ele levemente curioso e sabendo que não ia ser nada bom.

- Agora eu sou o apanhador da Sonserina. – disse ele. – E nos temos novas vassouras.

Ele mostrou sua nova vassoura uma Nimbus 2001, um modelo mais avançado que a sua.

- Não adiante ter novas vassouras se os jogadores não são bons. – disse Mione.

- O que você entende de quadribol, sua sangue ruim. – retrucou o sonserino.

- Ora seu, - disse Rony sacando a varinha.

Harry não permitiu que o amigo fizesse alguma loucura.

- Malfoy, cuidado com o que diz. Você pode mexer com a pessoa errada, no momento errado. – disse Harry arrastando o ruivo para longe, sendo ajudado pela Hermione.

- Por que você não deixou que eu quebrasse a cara dele, Harry?

- Era o que ele queria, que você o azarasse, assim ele corria para o Snape e todos nós três pegaríamos uma detenção, e quem sabe ele não conseguia que eu ficasse de fora do jogo. Mas não se preocupe, eu pretendo acabar com ele no jogo. – disse Harry.

- Você está certo Harry. Ainda é começo do ano é você não pode ficar cedendo às provocações dele. – disse Mione.

Seguiram os três para a sala de DCAT, foram os primeiros a chegar. Foram abrindo a porta e escutaram mais uma conversa entre o professor e a auror em treinamento.

- O Mago não vai gostar nada disso. – foi a voz do Remo.

- Eu sei, por isso estou te contando antes, quero que você me ajude a controlá-lo, quando e contar, não quero ter que recorrer às ruivas. – disse Tonks.

- Eu vou tentar. E muito difícil isso.

- Eu acredito que isso seja uma forma de retaliação pelo que ele fez nas férias, tentei argumentar com o Rufus, mas ele não me ouviu. Ele só vai fazer o Mago ficar mais contra ele. E todos no Quartel General são contra o que ele está fazendo contra ele.

- Quem é Mago? – perguntou Hermione.

- É o apelido do Papai entre os Marotos. Assim como o professor é chamado de Aluado. – disse Harry.

Quando o resto da turma chegou foi que os dois adultos perceberam que estavam falando muito alto.

- Boa tarde turma. Hoje contaremos com a presença da Auror Tonks para a nossa aula. – disse Remo para a turma. – Espero que todos tenham feito seus deveres, pois são muito importantes para o que faremos agora.

* * *

Harry estava voltando de um treino de quadribol todo ensopado, tentando secar os óculos, quando esbarra em alguém.

- Gina! Desculpa, mas eu não tinha te visto ai. – disse ele, recolocando os óculos.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela. – eu também não te vi ai.

- Mas o que você estava fazendo lá fora, nesta tempestade? – perguntou ele vendo que ela estava tão molhada quanto ele.

- Eu tinha marcado com uma amiga de ir até a cabana do Hagrid, mas ela não foi, fiquei esperando que a chuva diminuísse um pouco para poder voltar, mas como estava chegando perto do horário de voltarmos para a torre e tive que voltar assim mesmo.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eles escutam o Filch reclamando.

- Esses moleques ficam sujando o meu chão. Ah se eu pego que fez isso.

Harry tentou ver se tinha uma saída, mas naquele corredor não tinha nada, e mesmo que eles começassem a correr o rastro que eles deixariam os denunciariam.

- Fique escondida aqui. – disse Harry empurrando a ruiva para atrás de uma armadura.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Sr Potter. Só por que é famoso, acha que pode ficar sujando o meu chão. – disse o zelador.

- Eu estava treinando quadribol. – disse o menino. – Não tenho culpa se está chovendo.

- Sei, conheço essa desculpa. – disse ele. – Vamos para a minha sala. Você pegará uma detenção exemplar. Quem sabe Dumbledore não me deixa usar as correntes desta vez.

Os dois entraram na sala do zelador e se sentaram à mesa.

- Vou preencher esse formulário, mas você não perde por esperar, você está ferrado, ninguém pode ter salvar.

Mas um barulho foi ouvido e fez Filch se levantar gritando.

- PIRRAÇA! –disse ele saindo correndo com a Madame Nor-r-ra no seu encalce.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Se saia ou esperava. Quando estava nesta dúvida, ele repara em algo na mesa um envelope roxo, que estava escrito _"Feitixpresso"_. Ele sabia que aquele era um Curso para bruxos de pouco poder, quase abortos. Devia ser por isso que ele odiava os alunos, eles aprendiam magia, enquanto ele não conseguia.

O moreno voltou ao seu lugar, esperando a volta do zelador. Pouco depois ele voltou.

- Desta vez eu consigo expulsar o Pirraça. Ele destruiu um armário valiosíssimo. – disse ele ao entrar, e reparou na sua mesa e viu a carta. – Você leu a minha carta, digo, de um amigo meu.

- Eu não li nada. Fiquei aqui quietinho. – disse Harry.

- FORA DAQUI. – disse Filch, ordem que Harry atendeu prontamente.

Continuou correndo até chegar a três andares de distância de onde estava. Paro para respirar um pouco.

- Deu certo? – perguntou Gina.

- Aquilo foi você? O Filch jura que foi o Pirraça. – disse ele.

- Na verdade foi ele. O Nick escutou a nossa conversa e viu o que você fez por mim. – disse ela corando violentamente. – Então eu pedi para ele te ajudar, e ele convenceu o Pirraça a derrubar aquele armário em cima da sala dele.

- Eu tenho que agradecer a vocês dois. Consegui sair sem detenção. – disse ele.

- Eh, - disse ela meio envergonhada. – Eu prometi que iríamos ao Aniversário de Morte do Nick, no dia das Bruxas. Sabe, ele estava triste por que não conseguiu entrar para o Clube de Caça Sem Cabeça.

- Sacanagem, só por um pouquinho de pele. – disse ele revoltado, abraçando a menina. – Eu vou com você. Mas acho que devemos voltar rápido para a torre, senão pegamos uma gripe, ainda estamos ensopados. Você está vermelha de frio.

* * *

Harry estava se direcionando para a sala do seu pai, para dar continuidade ao seu treinamento. Desta vez ele nem precisou dar uma desculpa para despistar Rony e Hermione. O ruivo teve dificuldades com um feitiço dado pelo professor Flitwick, então ele escapuliu quando eles não estavam prestando atenção nele.

Ele não se preocupou com o horário, ainda era permitido aos alunos andarem pelos corredores àquela hora, o problema seria na volta, mas se ele estivesse com seu pai ou sua mãe, ninguém reclamaria.

Algo chamou a sua atenção em um corredor próximo. Um aluno mais velho da Sonserina estava incomodando uma caloura da Grifinória, mas não uma caloura qualquer, era Gina.

- Eles não aprendem. – disse ele para si mesmo.

Chegou mais perto e sacou a varinha. Não tinha intenção de usar, mas era uma boa forma de intimidar e se necessário se defender.

- Ei, idiota. Ainda não aprendeu que não deve mexer com pessoas menores que você. – disse chamando a atenção do sonserino.

- E você acha que pode comigo, moleque.

- Ser filho de auror tem suas vantagens, pergunte para seus colegas o que fiz com idiotas que atacaram a minha amiga. – ao dizer isso a varinha dele começa a brilhar.

O menino saiu correndo dali.

- Obrigada. – disse Gina abraçando o menino. – eu fiquei com medo e achei que ele ia me azarar. Agora estamos quites.

- Não foi nada, agora acho que ele não vai mais mexer com você. Mas você devia prestar mais atenção para que isso não volte a acontecer. – disse ele bagunçando os cabelos da menina.

- Eu estava voltando da torre da Corvinal, sabe a minha amiga é de lá. Luna Lovegood, conhece?

- Não, acho que não. – disse ele. – Agora você deve voltar para a torre.

- Tenho mesmo? Não posso ficar com você?Eu não tenho nada para fazer lá. Eh, pra onde você tava indo? – disse ela mais animada.

- Eu tava... tava indo visitar meus pais. Não vejo nenhum problema você ir junto. – disse ele sem conseguir arrumar uma desculpa para ela.

- Então vamos logo. – disse a ruiva.

Sem alternativa Harry seguiu com Gina. Chegando na sala dos seus pais, Harry bate na porta, normalmente ele entrava sem problemas.

- Oi Harry, você demorou. – disse Lilian abrindo a porta. – Vejo que trouxe companhia.

-Meu anjo, quem é? – perguntou Tiago.

- Harry e Gina. – disse Lilian.

- Você demoro. – disse Letícia em tom de reprimenda.

- Um aluno da Sonserina tava mexendo com a Gina, eu botei ele para correr e ela quis vir junto. Algum problema? – perguntou Harry sabendo que provavelmente não haveria treino nesta noite.

- Nenhum. – disse Lilian. – Deixa só eu falar um negocim com seu pai, que já falamos com vocês.

Os dois se afastaram enquanto Letícia ia perguntar para Harry o que tinha acontecido.

- Acho que devemos permitir que ela participe dos treinamentos também, pelo menos os que serão na escola. – disse baixinho Lilian para que os meninos não escutassem. – Lembre-se que foi você que deu a idéia de que ela podia ajudar ao Harry a controlar e esconder os poderes.

- Concordo. Mas o que você acha que devemos contar, já que ela é você?

- Somente a parte que diz respeito ao Harry, sobre Voldemort e os comensais que estão atrás dele. – Disse ela.

-Deixa que eu fale. Vai preparando tudo, vamos continuar com o que tínhamos programado. – disse Tiago dando um beijo nela.

- Harry ajude a sua mãe. – disse se virando para os meninos. – Gina preciso de falar com você uma coisa.

Tiago se sentou em uma poltrona e indicou para Gina a outra. Letícia correu e pulou no colo do seu pai. Uma coisa era permitir que Gina se aproximasse de Harry, outra era permitir que alguém mais se aproximasse de seu pai, ela já tolerava sua mãe, pois sabia que não conseguiria separar os dois.

- Gina, o que eu vou te falar e depois mostrar para você é segredo. Apenas nós sabemos disso tudo, nem mesmo Dumbledore sabe. – começou Tiago. – Você sabe que eu tenho alguns poderes diferentes, assim como eu posso fazer magia sem varinha, e posso me transformar em um tigre. Harry também tem esses poderes. Assim como a Letícia, que tem um pouco menos.

A menina fechou a cara. Não gostou disso.

- Mesmo assim ela consegue superar a grande maioria dos bruxos. Assim como a Lilian. Somos todos magos, com diferença de poderes, mas somos todos magos. – disse Tiago.

- Desta eu não sabia. – disse Lilian espantada. – Tem certeza.

- Sim. Medi o nível dos poderes de vocês antes de começarmos. Ou você acha que conseguiu igualar ao Dumbledore nos exames assim tão fácil, se não fosse verdade.

- Uau. – disse Gina. – vocês são mais poderosos que o Prof. Dumbledore?

- No momento só eu sou. Mas depois que todos treinarem, serão. – disse Tiago. – Mas estamos treinando na verdade, por causa de Você-sabe-quem. Ele não morreu quando atacou Harry, como vimos ano passado. E infelizmente não conseguimos prender a todos os comensais. Alguns não identificamos, outros conseguiram escapar usando a desculpa que estava sobre maldição. O certo é que eles querem vingança e voltar ao poder. E Harry é um obstáculo para eles. Começamos então a treinar para conseguir combatê-los quando chegar a hora. Mesmo a Letícia, que eu comecei a ensinar magia. Podem tentar usá-la para atrair ou ferir um de nós.

- Mas não estamos seguros agora? – perguntou a menina olhando diretamente para Letícia que estava bem a sua frente.

- Esse é um problema. As pessoas acham que não precisam se preocupar se nada os ameaça. O que pode ser pior. Acaba sofrendo quando o perigo aparece.

- Por que você está me contando tudo isso?

- Queremos que você treine com a gente. Mas tem que ser em segredo. – disse Lilian.

- Eu posso mesmo participar? Por que eu e não o Rony ou a Hermione? – perguntou de novo a ruiva.

- Você é a única que sabe os meus segredos. – disse Tiago. – e pelo que aconteceu hoje, vemos que você precisará mais que eles, já que normalmente eles estão juntos e são mais velhos, ninguém ousa mexer com eles aqui na escola, por causa do Harry e de mim. Mas você tem aulas diferentes e tem outras amizades, mesmo andando muito com os três. Mais para frente chamarei os dois para treinar também.

- Quando começamos? – perguntou a menina depois de pensar um pouco.

- Agora mesmo.

Tiago ensinava os feitiços e todos repetiam. Ficava clara a diferença de poder entre eles.

Letícia que ainda era uma criança e tinha pouco controle sobre a magia, oscilava muito, algumas vezes fazia tudo de forma espetacular e em outras mal saía algo de sua varinha. Ela, porém, não desanimava, o pai tinha dito que no começo seria assim e que ela melhoraria com o tempo, e quando ela acertava recebia muitos elogios, o que fazia ela se esforçar muito para impressionar o pai.

Gina parecia ter o poder certo para sua idade, mas quando era incentivada por Harry parecia que isso aumentava. Harry já tinha superado a mãe, que corria para impedir que o filho ficasse muito na frente.

Lilian ficou impressionada com o fato de ser também uma maga, ela se esforçaria para conseguir realizar magia sem varinha antes de entrar na animagia.

* * *

-Você tem certeza? – disse Hermione.

- Sim, Mione. Eu prometi que ia. Então eu vou. – mentiu Harry, quem tinha prometido era a Gina, mas como ninguém sabe do ocorrido, não havia como eles saberem.

- Além do mais, quantas festas de aniversário de morte você acha que teremos a oportunidade de ir? –disse Gina.

- Tudo bem nós vamos. – disse a morena.

- Saco. Achei que você convenceria a eles a ir para a festa no salão. – disse Rony.

Assim foram os quatro para as masmorras onde seria a festa. Ficaram impressionados com a quantidade de fantasma que tinha ali. Além dos habituais fantasmas da escola, tinham inúmeros outros. E pela presença de tantos a masmorra estava mais fria que o normal.

- Vocês vieram. Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a vocês. E trouxeram amigos. – disse Nick, o que deixou Rony e Hermione desconfiados.

- Fiquem a vontade, pelo menos até a chegada de Sir Patrick. – disse o fantasma da Grifinória.

Eles ficaram circulando conversando com alguns fantasmas aqui, outros ali. Se não estivessem todos mortos seria uma festa excelente. Mas como eles tinham que evitar passar pelos fantasmas para não sentirem mais frio.

- Olha uma mesa com comida. – disse Rony.

- Acho que eu não quero comer isso não. – disse Gina ao ver que tudo parecia estar podre.

- Comida de fantasmas não dá para comer. – disse Hermione.

- Deve ser por isso que a minha mãe pediu para que fossemos para a sala dela depois. – disse Harry. – eles devem ter comida lá para nós.

Nisto uma serie de cavaleiros entram pela parede oposta a que eles estavam. Harry percebeu pela falta de cabeça sobre os ombros que aquele deveria ser o Clube de Caça sem Cabeça. Não viu nada de especial neles, inclusive ele e Gina começaram a rir quando o tal de Sir Patrick tentou assustá-los com sua cabeça solta.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Mione.

- Mi, é que é mais assustador alguém com metade do pescoço do que sem cabeça. – disse Harry quando conseguiu parar rir, não se importando com a presença do fantasma.

- Você é mau, Harry. Muito mau. – disse a ruiva.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali, mas já estava dando a hora do fim da festa no Salão Principal.

- Vamos assim chegamos na sala dos seus pais antes do fim do horário. – disse Hermione no que foi atendida prontamente por todos.

Quando estava subindo as escadas Harry escuta uma voz.

- _Matar, morder, me deixa fazer ssó uma vez. _

- Vocês escutaram isso? – perguntou o moreno.

- Que voz? – perguntou Gina.

- Essa voz. Querendo matar. – disse Harry.

- Não estou escutando nada. – disse Rony.

- _Matar. _

- Está vindo de lá. Quer matar alguém. – disse ele subindo as escadas correndo seguindo uma voz que só ele ouvia. – Vocês não estão ouvino mesmo?

Eles acabaram parando num corredor escuro que estava alagado.

- Harry não é legal escutar uma voz que ninguém ouve. Mesmo no mundo bruxo. – disse Rony.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou ouvindo. – disse ele girando para ver se ouvia mais alguma coisa e ele repara que tem algo escrito na parede.

_**A CÂMARA DOS SEGREDOS FOI REABERTA **_

_**CUIDADO INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO**_

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, mas não estou gostando nada disso. Olhem ali. – disse Hermione apontando para um castiçal ali do lado.

Nele estava dependurado um gato duro, ou melhor, uma gata, Madame Nor-r-ra.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. – disse Rony.

- Concordo. – disse Harry.

Mas antes que pudessem sair dali, as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas e por lá saiu a multidão de alunos encurralando eles.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Filch ao ver que todos pararam, e ficaram olhando do quarteto, para a parede e depois para a gata. – Tinha que ser o Potter mesmo. O que você fez.

- Eu não fiz nada. Quando chegamos já estava tudo assim. – respondeu o moreno, Gina já tinha escondido o rosto no peito dele, enquanto Mione abraçava Rony.

- Vocês serão os próximos, sangue-ruins. – disse Malfoy de forma venenosa.

- MINHA GATA! O que vocês fizeram com a minha gata? – disse o zelador.

- Não encoste nele. – disse Tiago.

- Isso mesmo. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Sua gata não está morta, mas petrificada. – disse Dumbledore.

- A que pena que eu não estava aqui por perto eu sei o contra-feitiço que teria livrado a gata disso. – disse um homem loiro que não parava de sorrir.

- Menos Lockhart. – disse Minerva.

- Acredito que Potter e seus amigos estavam apenas no lugar errado, na hora errada. – disse Snape no seu jeito.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Mas agora quero que todos voltem para suas casas. Não há mais nada para fazer aqui. Temos que preparar uma poção para reverter o estado da Gata. – disse Dumbledore. – Potter queira conversar como os quatro para mim, você conseguira mais informações que eu.

- Vamos para minha sala. – disse Tiago escoltando os quatro com Lilian.

Eles entraram na sala e os meninos começaram a falar juntos.

- Podem parar. Eu sei que vocês não têm nada haver com isso. Só estavam voltando da Festa do Nick quando encontraram a Madame Nor-r-ra daquele jeito. Na verdade eu só quero que vocês comam. – disse Tiago.

- Como? – perguntou Mione apenas para Rony ouvir.

- Sei lá. Um dos segredos que ele guarda. – respondeu o ruivo atacando um pedaço de torta.

Depois que os meninos comeram e voltaram escoltados para a torre da Grifinória, Tiago fala com Lilian.

- A Câmara foi reaberta mesmo, mas pelo menos eu consegui diminuir o número de pessoas que podem ser a vitima desta vez. O pior é ter o Lockhart de novo aqui. Ele irá atrapalhar mais que ajudar. Na próxima eu vou me transformar em um tigre e arrancar um braço e um perna daquele idiota do meu chefe.

- Como você está tão calmo assim? Achei que você ia tentar matá-lo quando o visse. – perguntou Lilian se preparando para ir para casa.

- Eu já sabia. Aluado e a Tonks me contaram. Eu tive tempo o suficiente para me preparar. E você tem toda razão. Eu pensei em inúmeras maneiras de matá-lo bem dolorosamente, mas não achei nenhuma forma boa para isso. Você não sabe o que me deu quando eu te encontrei dentro da câmara e pensando que por causa daquele idiota você poderia ter morrido. Acho que o melhor foi mesmo esquecer quem era.


	22. Balaço Errante

Capítulo 22 – Balaço Errante

- Não podemos ficar parados. – disse Hermione. – Você ouviu o que o Malfoy disse.

- Acho que ele é o Herdeiro. – disse Rony. - Mas como faremos para pega-lo.

- Tem uma maneira. Mas é muito arriscado e estaremos desrespeitando umas cinqüenta regras. – disse Hermione. – Só que precisamos de um livro da Seção Restrita.

- Será que você poderia explicar melhor. – disse Harry. – Quem sabe podemos te ajudar.

- Certo. Tem uma poção que nos faz mudar de forma. Podendo fazer com que fiquemos com a aparência de qualquer pessoa. Mas o livro está na seção restrita. Teremos que pedir para um professor. – disse Mione.

- Podemos pedir para Lockhart, ele assina qualquer coisa que fique parado tempo suficiente na sua frente. – disse Rony.

- Não fale assim dele. Ele é muito bom. – defendeu Mione. – Depois que ele entrou na escola, eu li todos os seus livros e ele parece ser melhor que o pai do Harry.

- Minha mãe acha que ele é o máximo também. Acho que ele é um babaca. – disse Rony. – E você Harry?

- Eu não gosto dele. Meus pais também não. – disse ele se levantando. – Além do mais Lockhart não pode dar autorização para pegarmos livros na biblioteca.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou os dois para o moreno.

- Fazer o que é mais fácil. Pedir para os meus pais.

- Está louco? Eles perguntaram o porquê. E não podemos falar para eles, nunca deixarão. – falou Hermione.

- Será mais fácil com eles, do que com Snape. – respondeu Harry.

O trio seguiu para a sala dos pais de Harry.

- Olha uma visita. Faz tempo que não vejo vocês por aqui. – disse Tiago. – O que devo a honra?

- Precisamos de um livro que está na Seção Restrita. – disse Harry.

- Escrevam a autorização que eu assino. – disse Tiago indo atender a porta.

Enquanto o auror atendia um lufa-lufa do sexto ano que fazia uma pesquisa para ele, Hermione escrevia a autorização.

- Pociones muy Potentes. Snape deve estar pegando pesado. – disse Tiago. – Acho que não será necessário incomodar a Madame Pince. Eu tenho esse livro aqui.

Ele se levantou e foi até a estante e pegou o livro.

- Tomem cuidado, ele é bem raro. E se precisarem de alguns ingredientes que não possuem, é só me pedir.

Hermione e Rony ficaram pasmos com a facilidade com que conseguiram o livro e possivelmente os ingredientes, mas Harry ficou desconfiado. Seu pai sabia o que eles iam aprontar.

- Agora tenho que ir pegar a Letícia na escolinha. Vejo vocês no jantar. – disse Tiago saindo.

Hermione não perdeu tempo e logo abriu o livro e analisou a poção.

- Essa é a mais complicada poção que eu já vi. – disse ela. – Demorará algum tempo para ficar pronta. E precisaremos de alguns ingredientes que não temos no armário dos alunos.

- Só temos que pedir par meu pai, e arrumar um lugar para fazermos para preparar a poção. – disse Harry.

- Depois pensamos nisso. Vou deixar uma lista dos ingredientes para seu pai. – disse Hermione. – Mas você não acha que ele vai conseguir descobrir o que estamos fazendo?

- Você prefere roubar do estoque do Snape?

- Não, prefiro o seu pai. – disse a morena.

* * *

O time da Grifinória está reunido para ouvir as últimas instruções de Olívio para o jogo contra a Sonserina.

- Não será fácil. – começou a falar o capitão. – Eles têm vassouras melhores e está chovendo. Mas nós somos melhores e mais rápidos.

- Isso mesmo! – gritaram os gêmeos.

- Vamos lá destruir aquelas cobras. – disse Olívio

Entraram em campo, e Harry pode ver que mais uma vez Letícia estava lá para vê-lo jogar.

O jogo começou bem disputado, a superioridade das vassouras sonserinas igualava a superioridade dos jogadores grifinórios e a nenhuma equipe conseguia abrir vantagem no placar.

Malfoy começou a usar uma tática de marcar Harry, tentando assim que o moreno achasse o pomo para ele e pudesse usar a vassoura par ganhar na corrida.

- Preparado para perder, Potter. Posso pegar o pomo prontamente. – disse Malfoy.

- Você deve ter passado muito tempo pensando nessa frase, uma perfeita aliteração com P. Você deve me amar para isso tudo.

- Você me paga. – disse o loiro cerrando os dentes, um pouco confuso com o que foi falado.

Foi quando um balaço passa pelos dois e faz com que os dois se afastem um pouco. O balaço faz a curva e voltou na direção de Harry. Ele acelerou e desviou, mas o balaço continuou a persegui-lo.

Fred e George se aproximaram do apanhador par evitar que o balaço o acertasse, mas com isso deixaram o resto do time desprotegido.

- TEMPO. – berrou Olívio.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou para os gêmeos de forma bem energética.

- Estamos tentando evitar que o Harry seja atingido pelo balaço maluco. – disse George.

- Nunca vi um balaço agir assim. – disse Fred. – Isso é obra de algum sonserino.

- E mais vocês deixaram o resto do time sem proteção. Alicia quase foi derrubada da vassoura e estamos perdendo por trinta pontos.

- O que podemos fazer agora? – Perguntou Kátia. – Se alguém adulterou esse balaço isso deve ser investigado.

- Não podemos fazer nada agora. Se pararmos o jogo, perdemos. – disse o Capitão. – Acho que teremos que continuar a jogar.

- O melhor é me deixar cuidar do balaço sozinho. – disse Harry.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Angelina.

- Sim. Mesmo se um dos dois ficasse comigo ali, eu não conseguiria pegar o pomo e eles precisam ajudar a todos.

- Certo então. Vamos voltar ao jogo. E Harry faça de tudo para pegar esse pomo.

- Pode deixar comigo.

O Jogo recomeçou e a Grifinória voltou a encostar no placar. E Harry continuava a se desviar do balaço e procurar o pomo.

- Dançando balé, Potter. – disse Malfoy, ironizando os movimentos do apanhador adversário.

Harry se vira para Malfoy para retrucar, mas para ao ver o pomo sobrevoando a cabeça do loiro. Esse momento de distração para evitar que Malfoy percebesse o pomo custou caro para Harry. O Balaço voltou para ele e o acertou seu braço direito, quebrando-o.

Malfoy começou a rir e ainda não prestava atenção ao pomo.

Harry viu uma bela oportunidade de vingança. O balaço vinha em sua direção pelas suas costas. Marcando um caminho reto para cima do sonserino, sem fazer com que ele notasse o pomo. O sonserino ficou paralisado acreditando que Harry tinha enlouquecido pela dor e ia tentar derrubá-lo.

No último segundo, ele desvia para a esquerda, a direção do pomo. O loiro respirou aliviado e não viu o balaço em sua direção.

Harry pegou o Pomo, quase caindo da vassoura, no mesmo momento em que o sonserino foi arremessado para fora de sua vassoura pelo balaço que acertou a sua barriga.

O moreno pousou com dificuldade, e acabou se ajoelhando no chão pela dor em seu braço.

- Você está bem, Harry. – perguntou Rony, um dos primeiros a chegar.

- Sim, estou. Acho que quebrei o braço. – disse ele.

- Deixe que eu concerte para você. – disse Lockhart.

- Não, o senhor não. – disse Harry.

- Coitadinho, está delirando pela dor. – disse Lockhart retirando a varinha das vestes, mas foi impedido por Tiago.

- Nem pense nisso. – disse ele.

- Eu sou excelente em feitiços curativos, pode ler em meus livros. – disse ele.

- Sim, mas aqui eu sou o Auror responsável pela segurança dos alunos, alem do pai dele. Ele irá para a enfermaria que existe para isso. Se você ousar apontar a varinha para ele de novo, você preferirá estar no meio de um bando de lobisomens famintos em plena lua cheia com sua varinha quebrada. – ameaçou o moreno. – Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente. – disse o loiro engolindo em seco.

- Vamos Harry. Rony ajude-o a se levantar.

* * *

- Que bom que ele não precisa ficar na enfermaria hoje. Assim o Colin não será atacado. – disse Lilian quando conseguiu arrastar o marido para um canto da festa.

- E tem isso também. Só pensei em não deixa o Harry ser 'curado' pelo idiota. Ninguém precisa passar pela experiência de perder os ossos do braço. – disse Tiago. – Assim pelo menos eu impeço os ataques, até descobrir quem está com o diário.

- Acho que devemos ir, a Letícia está com sono. – disse Lilian ao ver a menina quase dormindo no colo do irmão.

- Pega ela, enquanto eu converso com o Harry. Sabe ele receberá uma visita hoje. – disse Tiago.

Lilian pegou a filha que se ajeitou bem no seu colo, mas não dormiu.

- Já vão? – perguntou Remo ao se aproximar das ruivas.

Letícia o olhou feio e apertou mais o pescoço da mãe.

- Ela está com sono. – disse Lilian.

- Me parece outra coisa. – disse ele.

- Não liga, ela é muito ciumenta. – disse Lilian. – É pior com o Mago. Quer ver?

- Isso eu quero ver. – disse ele.

- A Tonks não devia passar serviço para o Tiago agora. – disse Lilian ao ver a auror conversar com o marido.

Letícia virou a cabeça para olhar o pai e o viu com uma mão no ombro da prima do Sirius, com um pulo saiu do colo da mãe e correu para o pai.

- Já vamos, rainha. – disse Tiago ao pegar a filha no colo. – Depois eu mando uma coruja, Ninfa.

Tiago se afastou da metamorfomaga e foi em direção a esposa, com a filha já adormecida no colo.

- Não te disse. Eu sou a única mulher que ela permite chegar perto dele. Assim como somente ele e o Harry podem se aproximar de mim. Ela já permite que a Gina se aproxime do Harry, mas acho que é só para não deixar o Tiago bravo.

- Nem mesmo o Pontas e a Lily eram tão ciumentos assim. – disse o lobisomem.

- Ela teve a quem puxar.

- Quem puxou quem? – perguntou Tiago entrando no papo.

- A Letícia que puxou o seu ciúme. – disse Lilian para ele.

- Eu não sou ciumento. – disse ele.

- Claro que não. O último cara que falou alguma coisa sobre mim no ministério quando me vê no corredor sai correndo, com medo do que você pode fazer.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele não agüenta umas azaraçãozinhas. – disse Tiago emburrado.

- O único que tentou contá-las me disse que foram pelo menos cinqüenta. – disse Lilian dando um selinho nele.

- Tenho que cuidar do que e meu. – disse ele. – Ela faz o mesmo de quem ela gosta.

- Ele conseguiu juntar a Lily e o Pontas. Coisa que nem Sirius conseguiu prever. Coitado do namorado da Letícia.

- Quem disse que ela vai namorar? – perguntou o inominável emburrado.

* * *

Harry acorda com alguém na sua cama. Era Dobby.

- Dobby, o que faz aqui? – perguntou o menino.

- Harry Potter não foi pra casa. Dobby pensou que ele ia depois do balaço dele. – disse o elfo.

- Foi você quem alterou aquele balaço, eu podia ter morrido.

- Não, morrer não. Dobby queria que Harry Potter voltasse para casa, Vivo. Depois que Harry Potter venceu Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado a vida dos elfos domésticos melhorou muito. A vida de Dobby não melhorou muito. Mas Harry Potter não pode morrer. Tem que ir para casa. Você devia ter voltado quando não conseguiu passa pela barreira.

- Também foi você aquilo. – disse Harry nervoso, mas mudando o tom continuou. - Não posso deixar para trás meus colegas, principalmente a Mione, que é nascida trouxa.

- Harry Potter é muito grande. Pensa primeiro nos outros.

O ronco mais alto de um dos colegas de Harry fez Dobby desaparecer.

- Ele deveria tentar parar de salvar a minha vida. – disse Harry para ele mesmo. – Um dia ele vai conseguir me matar.

* * *

Harry contou para Rony e Hermione o que tinha acontecido.

- Acho que devemos começar a fazer a poção o mais rápido possível. – disse a morena.

- Mas onde? Você disse que seriam necessários vários dias para que ela fique pronta. – disse Rony.

- Eu acho que devemos fazer no Banheiro da Murta-que-geme. – disse ela.

- Mas não é um banheiro feminino, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, mas ninguém vai lá. Todos evitam. Por causa da Murta.

- Quem? – perguntaram os dois.

- Um fantasma, que assombra um dos boxes. Ele reclama demais. Vice chorando e quando está triste alaga o banheiro. Ele fica bem próximo de onde achamos a inscrição na parede.

- Tudo bem, fazemos lá. – disse Harry virando um corredor, trombando em alguém e abraçando a pessoa. –Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – disse Gina sem se soltar do moreno.

Rony fingiu uma tosse para que eles se soltassem.

- Essa é minha amiga que eu te disse. – voltou a falar a ruiva, muito corada. – Luna Lovegood.

- Muito Prazer, Harry Potter. – disse o moreno.

- Eu sei. – disse a loira. – E vocês são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

- Sim. Bom te conhecer Luna. – disse a morena, enquanto Rony apenas apertava a sua mão.

- Fico feliz em conhecer vocês. – disse a corvinal.

- Agora temos que ir, você tem que ir para a enfermaria, Luna. – disse a ruiva se afastando.

Mas quando ia passando pelo Harry, ele sussurra para ela.

- Você tem treino.

Ela pisca confirmando que entendeu e se afasta levando a amiga.

- Ela me parece meio esquisita. – disse Rony.

-Deixa isso para lá- disse Hermione. – Vamos, quanto antes começarmos melhor.


	23. O Diario

Capítulo 23 – O Diário

- Que confusão é aquela ali? – perguntou Hermione ao ver um aglomerado de gente perto do quadro de avisos.

-Não sei, mas acho que logo vamos descobrir. – disse Harry.

- Olha que legal Harry, eles vão reabrir o Clube de duelos. – disse Neville ao se aproximar deles. – Será que haverá duelos como aqueles no treinamento dos aurores?

- Acho que não, Neville. Eles treinam muito para chegar naquele nível, e acho que eles não permitiram que haja duelos seis contra um aqui.

- Seis? Eu só vi o papai em um três contra um. Quem era? Que pergunta idiota, seu pai. Será que ele quem presidirá?

- Não sei. Acho que ele prefere nós ensinar nas aulas de DCAT do que em um clube. – respondeu.

- Então temos que ir para descobrir. – disse Hermione, interessada em ver o poder do pai do amigo.

Logo chegou o dia da abertura do clube, parecia que toda a escola estava presente no salão principal, que agora não tinha mais as mesas apenas uma plataforma para duelos.

Muita especulação correu pelos corredores do castelo, uns diziam que seria presidida pelo professor Flitwick, que foi campeão de duelos na juventude, outros apostavam nos aurores, ou no Lupin. Todos se espantarão quando virão Lockhart subir ao palco.

- Boa noite para todos. – disse ele. – Depois de muito insistir, consegui com que o professor Dumbledore me autorizasse a reabrir o Clube de Duelos. E eu Gilderoy Lockhart serei o responsável aqui.

Harry gemeu, mas foi o único, o restante dos alunos, principalmente aqueles de família bruxas se empolgaram, as façanhas dele eram contadas para as crianças desde pequenos. O moreno olhou em volta e percebeu que seus pais estavam em um canto escuro do salão. Como eles conseguiram isso em um salão iluminado magicamente ele não soube dizer. Mas a expressão deles não era boa. Qualquer pessoa que os visse ali acharia que eles estavam apenas observando, mas o menino sabia que seu pai estava se segurando para não acabar com isso logo.

- Terei como meu assistente, o Professor Snape. E faremos uma demonstração do que iremos aprender. – disse Lockhart. – Não se preocupem, vocês ainda terão o professor de Poções depois disso.

Harry estava na dúvida de quem ele queria que ganhasse. Ele viu os professores se cumprimentarem e tomarem posição de duelo.

Uma pessoa esbarra em Hermione quase a derrubando para poder ver melhor, era um sonserina.

- AI. –exclamou a menina massageando o ombro.

- Um... Dois... Três. – disse Lockhart.

- Expelliarmus. – disse Snape lançando o feitiço, e pegando completamente despreparado o adversário.

- Muito bom, mas eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. – disse Lockhart. – Eu poderia ter me defendido, mas achei melhor que eles vissem como o feitiço age.

Harry estava achando aquilo uma enganação e já ia falar para os amigos que já ia embora quando ele volta a falar.

- Acho que podermos ver como vocês se defendem. Hum, Senhor Potter, você poderia vir aqui? Quem eu chamarei para duelar com você? – disse Lockhart enquanto Harry se aproximava.

- Posso sugerir alguém de minha casa?- perguntou Snape e recebendo o consentimento. – Senhor Malfoy.

Malfoy abriu um enorme sorriso. Era sua chance de se vingar do Potter, ele tinha aprendido alguns truques com seu pai.

- Nervoso, Potter. – disse o loiro.

- Se fosse outro, sim. Mas você, estou entediado. – disse o moreno.

- Prontos? – perguntou Lockhart ignorando o pequeno diálogo. – Então no três. Um... Dois...

- Rictusempra. – lançou Malfoy, tentando pegar o moreno desprevenido.

Mas o feitiço não chegou em seu alvo. Bateu em uma barreira. Poucos foram o que viram o movimento da varinha de Harry a criando.

- Traiçoeiro como uma cobra. – disse Harry. – Esputefaça.

Ele se lembrou de diminuir o nível do feitiço para que apenas arremessasse Malfoy longe.

O sonserino se levantou com raiva, estava todo dolorido.

- Serpensortia.

Uma cobra rompeu de sua varinha caindo há alguns passos de Harry.

- Se afaste, Potter. – disse Snape.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso. – disse Lockhart. – Víbora Exumai.

Um raio saiu de sua varinha e fez a cobra voar caindo perto de Justino Finch-Fletchley. Ela se preparou para o bote.

Sem pensar Harry se aproxima da cobra dizendo.

- _Ssse Afassste. _

A cobra desarmou o bote e se enrolou, ficando parecida com uma mangueira de jardim.

O lufalufa tenta fugir, mas esbarra em alguém que o segura.

- Você fica aqui, tenho que conversar com você. – disse Tiago aparecendo ali sem que ninguém tivesse percebido. – Acho que não é necessário matar essa cobra, ela pode ter ajudar com algumas poções, Snape.

- Sim, sim. Mas como a levaremos para meu escritório?

- Deixa que isso eu cuido. – disse ele esticando o braço, a cobra se enrolou nele como se fizesse isso o tempo todo.

- Acho que agora eu tenho que conversar com alguns alunos, e espero que você lembre a seus alunos que devem seguir as regras. – disse ele olhando diretamente para Malfoy que engoliu em seco.

Harry seguiu o pai, assim como Finch-Fletchley, Rony, Hermione, Lilian e Gina. Eles entraram em uma sala vazia perto do salão.

-Se acalmem. Não há ninguém em perigo ou problema aqui. Finch-Fletchley, Harry não tentou te matar, ao contrario ele fez a cobra não te matar. Sim ele pode falar com as cobras, mas não é o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Você pode ir, mas cuidado com o que vai falar por ai, algumas pessoas podem destorcer o que disse.

O menino saiu aliviado, pelo menos não corria o risco de ser atacado pelo Potter.

- Meninos, eu sei que é estranho, mas o Harry, assim como eu, tem a capacidade de falar a língua das Cobras. Como eu disse ele tentou afastar a cobra do Finch-Fletchley.

- Mas esse dom é raro, o último ofidioglota conhecido foi Slytherin. Por isso o símbolo da casa dele é uma cobra. – disse Hermione.

- Correto, Hermione. Ele tem esse dom, porque Voldemort o tem. Parece que alguns poderes foram transferidos para ele quando ele foi atacado. Nada de errado com isso. Agora quero que vocês tenham cuidado, pois mesmo que eu fale o contrário as pessoas não acreditaram, e tentaram atacar o Harry, e vocês como pessoas próximas dele.

- Ok. – disse Harry.

* * *

Hermione decidiu que o melhor momento para usar a poção era justamente a época de Natal, quando a maioria dos alunos ia para casa e esse ano parecia que Malfoy ficaria.

- Vocês sabem o que fazer. Tem que conseguir que Crabbe e Goyle comam isso. – disse ela para o dois. – tem uma poção do sono, simples, mas eficaz. Depois vocês tiram um fio de cabelo de cada e os sapatos. As roupas eu peguei na lavanderia;

- Mas é você? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês se lembram daquela sonserina que esbarrou em mim, no Clube de Duelos. Ela deixou um fio de na minha roupa.

Os dois meninos foram espreitar os capangas do Malfoy no salão. Para variar eles seriam os últimos a sair.

- Você acha que eles não são tão tapados assim. – disse Rony ao ver o amigo levitando os bolinhos preparados pela amiga, para que os dois pegassem, mas ao vê-los pegar completa. – Eu estava enganado, eles são muito tapados.

Os dois arrastaram os dois para um armário e tiraram o que era necessário e saíram correndo atrás da Hermione.

Ela já tinha separado as roupas para cada um e uma dose da poção.

- Devemos nos trocar em um Box diferente cada um. Eles não são nada magrinhos para caberem os três no mesmo. - disse a menina.

- Eca, essência de Crabbe. – disse Rony ao adicionar o cabelo do sonserino no seu copo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês. – disse alguém fora dos boxes.

- Pai! - exclamou Harry.

- Sr. Potter, podemos explicar. – disse Hermione.

- Tio Tiago não conte para minha mãe, ela vai me matar. – disse Rony.

- Sei bem que vocês estão prontos para tomar a poção Polissuco para invadirem o salão principal e tentar arrancar alguma coisa do Sr Malfoy sobre a câmara secreta. – disse ele. – Só não sei o porquê que vocês não me procuraram.

- Porque achamos que ele era o culpado. Mas jogava a culpa em mim, para se livrar. – disse Harry. – você viu que depois do Clube de Duelos eu virei o herdeiro de Slytherin como você disse pra o Justino que eu não era.

- Certo, mas vocês deviam tomar cuidado. Nem sempre o malvado é o vilão e o gente boa é o mocinho. Desta vez ele é inocente, nem sabe muita coisa sobre isso. O pai dele não é tão estúpido em falar isso com ele.

- Mas o que aconteceu então? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês devem saber o que é a câmara secreta, já que a Hermione perguntou para o Binns. Se bem que eu acho que foi a primeira pessoa que interrompeu a sua aula, em toda a vida dele, ou morte. – disse o inomimável. – Ela existe e foi aberta há cinqüenta anos, quando uma garota morreu. Um suspeito foi preso. Era tudo o que vocês conseguiram no covil das cobras.

- Então eu desperdicei meu tempo aqui. – disse Hermione.

- Nada disso. Você usou seu tempo preparando uma das poções mais difíceis. E de forma perfeita e agora terá a chance de vê-la funcionando. Vocês dois podem beber. – disse ele para os dois.

- E eu? Eu quero sentir a poção também. – retrucou Hermione se esquecendo que ele era uma autoridade da escola.

- Assim que você conseguir um fio de cabelo eu deixo, mas o que você tem ai é pêlo de gato, e a poção só serve para humanos. Você não quer ficar semanas na enfermaria como um gato?

Harry e Rony beberam a poção e se transformaram, passando as sensações para Hermione.

- Bom agora que vocês voltaram ao normal, vamos para casa. Dumbledore já sabe que vocês vão para lá. Mas antes temos que limpar essa bagunça. – disse ele.

Eles limparam qualquer vestígio deles ali e saíram, mas antes.

- Tchau, Murta. – disse Tiago. – Espero que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu aqui.

* * *

Harry e Rony estavam andando pelos corredores quando percebem algo estranho. O corredor estava alagado, era o mesmo corredor que tinha a inscrição na parede.

- Vamos ver o que é isso. – disse Harry. – Estava assim no dia em que a Madame Nor-r-ra foi petrificada.

- Está vindo de lá. O banheiro da Murta. – disse o ruivo.

- Então vamos lá.

Os dois entraram no banheiro tentando não chamar atenção de ninguém. E encontram a fantasma chorando.

- O que aconteceu Murta? – perguntou Harry.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, não basta entrar aqui com aquela menina e fazer esta poção fedida, vêm para jogar coisas em mim. – disse Murta.

- Nós não viemos jogar em você. Só estamos preocupados com você. – disse Harry, recebendo um olhar assustado de Rony. – o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava aqui pensando na morte, e alguém jogou um livro em mim. – disse ela apontando para um canto do banheiro.

- Não acho que alguém tenha tentado te acertar, Murta. – disse Harry. -Só queria se livrar disso.

Harry pegou o livro e viu que estava escrito apenas um nome. TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE. Era de cinqüenta anos atrás.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, mas acho que Mione pode ajudar.

Contaram tudo para Hermione, mas ela gostou nada disso. Porém ela sabia quem era esse. Os levou para a sala de troféus.

- Esse cara recebeu um prêmio especial da escola? – perguntou Rony, parece que sim.

- Ele deve saber algo da câmara secreta. – disse Hermione.

* * *

Tiago estava espumando de raiva, mais uma idéia do louco do Gilderoy foi aprovada, pelo menos ele conseguiu com que parte fosse deixada de lado. Ainda haveria a comemoração do Dia dos Namorados, mas não haveria os anões vestidos de cupido. Aquela era uma de suas piores lembranças daquele ano, principalmente o olhar de Gina quando Malfoy zombou de seu poema.

- Não fique assim. – disse Lilian. – Eu adorei fazer aquele poema para você.

- Eu teria adorado receber o seu cartão, não de ter ele lido com um cupido em cima de mim, no meio do Salão Principal. – respondeu ele. – pelo menos não teremos cupidos este ano, só os cartões.

- Espero que as coisas sejam diferentes. – disse ela rindo.

Eles entraram no salão e virão o famoso bruxo envergando vestes roxas e um enorme chapéu com corações.

- E ele consegue piorar as coisas. – resmungou Tiago.

Em cima das mesas tinham pergaminhos rosa, segundo as instruções era só escrever e jogar para cima, que ele se transformaria em um cupido e ficaria voando pelo castelo, até o destinatário, podendo ser na hora ou demorar um pouco para disfarçar.

- Eu recebi até agora 14 cartões. – disse Gilderoy. – E você Potter?

- O que eu recebi hoje não deve ser dito aqui. – disse ele fazendo Lilian ficar envergonhada.

Gilderoy achou que podia ter passado sem essa e deixou o casal em paz.

Tiago olha para a entrada do salão e vê Harry entrando acompanhado de Hermione, Rony e Gina. Ele ficou meio espantado com a presença da ruiva ali, e olhou para a esposa, que balançou o ombro. O quarteto nem ao menos se interessou pelos pergaminhos.

Pouco depois surgiram as corujas com o correio, Edwiges estava no meio delas e parou na frente de Harry com algumas cartas, ele pode ver que uma delas era para o pai e tinha a letra de Letícia, que fez questão de aprender a escrever o seu próprio nome, o dele e dos pais antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Para ele tinham duas cartas, ele as pegou dando a todos a entender que era apenas uma, a da Let.

- Veja os gêmeos receberam um pacote. – disse ele para desviar a atenção dos amigos para que pudesse ler a outra carta. Ele tinha percebido que Gina tinha ficado um pouco rígida, já que ela estava bem ao seu lado.

Não estava assinado, mas ele reconheceu a letra, era de Gina.

Ele se virou para ela e aproveitando que as atenções de todos estavam viradas para os gêmeos deu um beijo em sua bochecha,

- Obrigado. – sussurrou ele.

Rony se virou e encontrou Harry com a mão no rosto de Gina.

- O que é isso? – perguntou enciumado o ruivo.

- Ela estava com uma sujeira aqui, mas já limpei. – disse Harry, o que foi confirmado por uma corada Gina.

-Vamos logo para nossas aulas. – disse Hermione se levantando- o Snape parece que não esta de bom humor hoje.

- Quando ele está? – perguntou Rony.

- Tchau, Gi. – disse Harry beijando o topo da cabeça de Gina, quatro ruivos olharam para ele com raiva, que liberdade era essa com a irmã deles, depois eles o colocariam em seu lugar.

Quando estava quase saindo do salão, Harry sente que foi atingido por um feitiço e vê sua mochila rasgar. Ele olha para trás e vê Malfoy rindo e guardando a varinha. Logo atrás do loiro estava Tiago, com um sorriso mau. Harry teria sua vingança sem mover um dedo.

Ele começou a recolher seus pertences, infelizmente um tinteiro se quebrou sujando todo o seu material, com exceção de um livro, ou melhor, o diário de Tom Riddle.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na biblioteca, ele queria entender como o diário não se sujou. Então ele abre o diário, e pega uma pena e deixa uma gota cair no diário. Para sua surpresa a tinta some.

_Meu nome é Harry Potter. _– escreveu.

_Ola, eu sou Tom Riddle. _– apareceu escrito.

_Você sabe algo sobre a câmara secreta? – _Harry foi direto.

_Sim, eu estava no colégio quando ela foi aberta, posso te mostrar se quiser._

_Ok. _

O diário mostrou a Harry um garoto conversando com o diretor da época, depois uma maca sendo levada e por fim uma espera por alguém que se revelou ser Hagrid, com um monstro.

- Foi o Hagrid, ou será que pegaram a pessoa errada. – disse ele para si mesmo.

- Bela conclusão. – disse Tiago ao seu lado. – mas você não deveria estar no treino de quadribol.

- E mesmo. – disse ele correndo e tentando esconder o diário do pai. – te vejo depois.


	24. Sem Varinha

Capítulo 24 – Sem varinha.

Harry estava em mais um treino de quadribol. No fim de semana seria o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. Ele se distraiu um pouco olhando para a arquibancada. Não costumava ter muitos torcedores durante a semana, mas hoje tinha duas pessoas ali os vendo treinar, era Gina e Luna.

- Harry, volta sua atenção para o pomo. – Gritou com ele Olívio. – Depois você conversa com elas.

- Certo. – respondeu ele procurando o pequeno ponto dourado.

Depois de meia hora, o capitão dá por encerrado o treino e o apanhador pousa na arquibancada ao lado da ruiva.

- Não esperava ver vocês aqui hoje. – disse Harry. – Mas onde está a Luna, eu a vi aqui com você?

-Ela disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas que não demorava para voltar. Ele disse que usaria o vestiário da Corvinal. Olha ela ali.

- Ei Luna, o que você achou do treino?

- Foi muito bom. – disse ela distraída. – Eu nunca conseguiria ver o pomo. Você é muito bom.

- Obrigado – disse Harry.

- Eu também acho. Um dia ainda jogarei com você. – disse Gina para o menino.

-Esperarei ansioso por isso. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, preciso falar com o Olívio. Ele está chamando. – disse o moreno ao ver o capitão o chamando.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou o apanhador ao entrar no vestiário.

- Alguém arrombou seu armário. – disse Wood. – reviram tudo.

Harry olhou para todo o seu material espalhado pelo chão do vestiário. Ele não sentiu falta de nada seu, mas não encontrou o diário de Riddle.

- Deve ter sido alguém da Sonserina. – disse Fred.

- Temos que nós vingar. – disse George.

- Não levaram nada. Mas acho que devemos falar com a McGonagall. – disse Harry.

* * *

-Letícia, minha filha, acorda. Você vai se atrasar para o jogo do seu irmão. – disse Lilian para sua filha.

- Mãe. Meu sonho tava tão bom. – disse a menina abraçando a mãe feliz.

- Você pode me contar?

- Eu tava grande. Vestida de branco entrando numa igreja com o papai. Você estava no altar ao lado do Harry e da Gina. Tinha um homem muito bonito no meio do altar. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos, e olhos castanhos esverdeados como os do vovô. Ele sorriu para mim. Acho que era meu casamento. – disse a ruivinha.

- Que maravilha minha rainha. Eu estarei muito feliz neste dia. – disse Lilian.

- Não conta para o papai, ele é muito ciumento e pode machucar ele. – disse a menina.

- Pode deixar. E quando você começar a namorar eu te ajudo e evito que seu pai machuque ele.

-Eu te amo, mamãe. – disse a menina dando um beijo nela e pulando do colo para se arrumar, ela ia ver o irmão agora.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

- Voltei a escutar vozes ontem à noite, quando voltava da sala do meu pai. – disse Harry quando se dirigia para o campo de quadribol, para o jogo. – Ainda não entendo com somente eu escuto.

- Acho que eu sei. – disse Hermione. – Mas preciso pesquisar.

- Lá vai ela para a biblioteca. – disse Rony. – Será que algum dia ela vai nos contar o que pensa antes de sair correndo para seus preciosos livros?

Porém a morena não foi muito longe. Assim que se virou ela bateu em alguém que ela não esperava estar atrás deles.

- Sr. Potter. - disse ela. – Me desculpe, não vi você por ai.

- Mione, você pode me chamar de Tiago, não precisa me chamar de Tio como o Rony, afinal já peguei vocês três em várias situações bem estranhas e já te livrei de muitas. – disse o auror com um sorriso. – Mas você não quer perder o jogo, procurando em um montão de livros algo que você pode encontrar facilmente no meu escritório. Eu posso até te ajudar, mas amanhã.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

- Acho melhor você ir. Senão não vai encontrar um lugar bom para ver o jogo. – disse o moreno.

Hermione voltou correndo para o lado dos amigos, que agora contava com Gina.

- Srta. Clearwater. Você poderia me acompanhar, preciso de sua ajuda em um trem. – disse Tiago, se virando para a monitora da Corvinal.

* * *

- Nós somos melhores, mais rápidos e mais espertos. Vamos ganhar. – disse Olívio.

- Sem contar que estão com medo de voar perto da gente, para não serem petrificados pelo Harry. – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Isso também. – disse o capitão. – Mesmo isso sendo uma idiotice.

* * *

A festa no salão comunal estava aminada como sempre, com a comida e as bebidas que os Gêmeos trouxeram.

Letícia, apesar de estar no colo do pai, parecia estar meio incomodada.

Em um pulo a pequena menina saiu do colo do pai, que ficou apenas olhando com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Letícia usou de todo o seu treinamento com o seu pai para andar sem ser percebida, e se aproximou de Gina.

- Oi, Gi. – disse a menina com a maior cara de inocente, que não enganou a menina, que viveu a vida toda com os gêmeos.

- Oi, Let. Gostou do jogo? – perguntou Gina ignorando completamente os amigos com quem ela conversava antes.

- Claro, o Harry ganhou. – disse a menina empolgada. – Me faz um favor?

- Sim, claro. – disse a grifinória entusiasmada de estar conversando com a irmã do amigo como uma amiga.

- Vem aqui. – disse ela puxando Gina, que só teve tempo de acenar para os amigos.

Elas pararam ao lado de Harry.

- Fica aqui. – disse a ruivinha.

Harry não entendeu nada, mas colocou a amiga na conversa que estava tendo com Rony e Mione, a puxando pela cintura para ficar perto dele. Olhando em volta percebeu que as meninas do terceiro ano que estavam olhando para ele, antes pareciam estar olhando de forma intensa para ele. Agora olhavam bravas para a Gina, ou para Letícia.

A menina tinha voltado mais feliz para junto dos pais, indo agora para o colo da mãe.

* * *

- Hoje nós vamos tentar magia sem varinha. – disse Tiago. – Não espero que vocês saiam daqui fazendo magia assim. Não é esse o objetivo hoje. É somente para vocês sentirem como é essa magia e como ela age sobre vocês.

Gina absorvia todas as palavras dele, Harry tentava entender o que ele dizia, Lilian estava ansiosa, era o começo de seus planos de provar para ela mesma que era uma maga. Já Letícia queria logo partir para a parte divertida da aula.

- Pegarei as varinhas de vocês. – disse ele movendo a mão e pegando as varinhas deles. – assim ninguém fica tentado a me trapacear. E poderem ter absoluta certeza que vocês mesmo foram quem realizaram os feitiços. Será apenas um feitiço fácil, levitação.

Tiago continuou com a explicação sobre como fazer magia sem varinhas e o que deveriam fazer.

Depois pediu para que eles tentassem levitar uma caixa que ele conjurou para cada um. A primeira a conseguir mover o objeto foi Letícia, que ficou extremamente feliz de poder ser igual ao pai. Harry relaxou um pouco e também conseguiu. E os dois irmãos ficaram brincando de bater a caixa contra a caixa do outro.

Lilian e Gina conseguiram levitar a caixa ao mesmo tempo. Conseguiram sustentar a caixa no ar por alguns segundos, e depois as caixas caíram. Elas arfaram com o esforço.

A ruiva mais velha ficou feliz com o resultado, ela sabia que para ela era mais difícil que para os dois meninos, porém Gina estava frustrada, ela mal conseguia levantar a caixa e os dois meninos estavam brincando com as suas.

- Minha princesa não fique com essa cara. – disse o inominável para Gina. – você só esta vendo o fato de que você não conseguiu segurar a caixa no ar, mas você conseguiu tirar ela do chão. O que por si só já é um fato extraordinário. Nenhum dos seus irmãos conseguiu isso.

- Mas eles ficaram brincando com a caixa. – disse ela emburrada.

- Gina, você tem que entender que as pessoas têm níveis diferentes de poder. O fato de que o Harry pode fazer magia se deve a seus pais, que eram poderosos bruxos que combinados, mais os poderes recebidos de Voldemort, o fizeram um mago de primeira. Já a Let, é minha filha com a Lilian, geralmente filhos de dois magos são magos. Os dois cresceram me vendo fazer esse tipo de magia, logo acham que ela é natural. – disse Tiago sentado no chão olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. – Você, assim como a Lilian, cresceu em um ambiente em que sempre foi necessária uma varinha para realizar magia. Mesmo sabendo que essa magia existe e difícil acreditar que somos capazes disso, eu demorei um ano para controlar e fazer o que você fez, mas fiz isso sozinho. Você tem ajuda, e olha o que você fez. Igualou a Lilian. Fez o mesmo que ela.

- Fiz? Eu fiz. – disse ela mais feliz.

-Vocês estão muito cansadas, iremos parar por hoje, é só pra vocês se acostumarem com essa magia e ela ficará mais fácil que a outra.

- Certo. Obrigada por isso Tio. – disse ela dando um beijo no Tiago e depois na Lilian.

- Ei, e o meu? – perguntou Letícia com biquinho, no que foi atendida pela ruiva.

- Harry leve-a para torre, tenho que levar a sua mãe e a Let para casa.

* * *

Harry estava sentado no jantar, fazia dois dias que ele tinha ajudado a Grifinória a ganhar o torneio de quadribol e deixando a casa na liderança da Copa das Casas. Todos olhavam para ele de forma intensa. Alguns o admirando, outros o odiando. Uma pessoa o olhava de forma mais intensa. Era a apanhadora da Corvinal, Cho Chang.

Tal olhar fez Gina se levantar e sair da mesa com Luna. E deixou Harry constrangido, ele olhou para mesa dos professores para buscar apoio dos pais, mas não encontrou nenhum dos dois na mesa. Ai se lembrou que eles tinham uma reunião no ministério, parecia que Fudge estava precisando dele para outros projetos alem de Hogwarts. Estava com ele, sua mãe, que provavelmente assumiria mais algumas funções no colégio, Tonks, que teria seu aprendizado alterado e assumiria as aulas do Aluado, quando este estivesse impossibilitado. E é claro Dumbledore.

- Mi. O que foi mesmo que descobriu antes do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou o moreno se levantando sendo seguido pelos amigos.

- Ah! – exclamou a menina. – Parece que o monstro da Câmara Secreta é um basilisco.

Ela buscou na mochila as informações que tinha conseguido com o pai do amigo.

- Só não entendo como uma criatura deste tamanho pode andar pelo castelo e ninguém o vê. – disse Rony.

- Ora, Rony se o Harry sempre o escuta a voz por trás da parede. Ele anda pelos canos. Eu só não entendo como não houve outros ataques neste tempo todo.

- Meu pai evitou. – disse Harry sem pensar, mas parou de dizer quando percebeu o que falara e que provavelmente seu pai tinha passado por isso.

- Nem vou perguntar como. – disse Rony.

- Mas eu estive pensando, uma aluna foi morta há cinqüenta anos. E se ela não saiu do castelo, está assombrando o local de sua morte.

- Você não está sugerindo que seja Murta. – disse Mione.

- Sim, provavelmente a entrada para a Câmara Secreta é no banheiro da Murta. – disse o moreno.

- Temos que contar isso para alguém. – disse Rony.

- Não acho que de tempo de falar com o meu pai, devemos ir procurar algum professor e avisar.

Os três correram para a sala dos professores para contar para alguém. Infelizmente não havia ninguém.

De repente uma voz ecoou pelo castelo. Era Minerva McGonagall que assumia a diretoria quando o diretor não estava.

- TODOS OS ALUNOS DEVEM SE DIRIGIR PARA SUAS SALAS COMUNAIS. PROFESSORES, FAVOR SE REUNIREM NA SALA DOS PROFESSORES.

- Temos que nos esconder. – disse rapidamente Rony e os três entraram rapidamente em um armário.

Aos poucos foram chegando os professores. E por último a vice-diretora.

- O que aconteceu, Minerva? – perguntou Sprout.

- Mais um ataque, e mais um recado. "OS CORPOS DELAS JAZERAM ETERNAMENTE NAS PROFUNDEZAS DA CÂMARA".

- Quem? – perguntou Flitwich.

- Luna Lovegood e Gina Weasley. – disse Minerva.


	25. O Herdeiro de Slytherin

Capítulo 25 – O Herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Essa é a sua chance Gilderoy. – disse Snape.

- Como é? – devolveu o loiro.

- Você não disse que sabia onde ficava a entrada da torre. – disse a professora Sprout. – Não disse que só precisava que ele atacasse um humano para poder agir.

- Falei? E falei. Acho que vou para minha sala me preparar. – disse Lockhart saindo da sala.

- E nós? – perguntou Flitwich.

- Devemos evitar que mais alunos sejam vítimas, Todos devem permanecer nos salões comunais. O jantar será servido lá. – disse Minerva. - Temo que devemos fechar a escola.

Os professores saíram da sala, deixando os três no armário.

Harry abriu a porta e saiu, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Mione não sabia o que pensar, mas Rony era o pior, escorregou até o chão do armário e com as mãos no rosto choramingando.

- Minha irmã. Tinha que ser justamente a minha irmã.

- Vamos Rony, temos que avisar o Lockhart que na câmara tem um basilisco. – disse Harry. – Posso não gostar dele, mas acho que é nossa melhor chance.

Os três saíram em direção ao quarto do bruxo. Encontraram a porta semi-aberta e entraram.

Gilderoy arrumava as suas malas apressadamente.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Harry.

- Fui chamado com urgência. Tenho que ir. – disse ele.

- Mas e a minha irmã? – perguntou Rony.

- Não posso fazer nada por ela. Meus pêsames. –disse ele de costas.

- Mas você escreveu em seus livros que você fez tanta coisa. – replicou o ruivo.

- Os livros podem ser mentirosos.

- Mas você não fez aquilo que está lá? – perguntou Hermione.

- Você é muito inocente, menina. – disse Gilderoy. – Uma bruxa bexiguenta em uma capa não venderia um único livro. Eu não fiz nada do que está neles. Eu ia atrás de quem fez e recolhia todas as informações e depois apagava a memória deles. De uma coisa que eu me orgulho e do meu feitiço de esquecimento.

Ele se virou para os três alunos com a varinha em punho, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada.

- EXPELLIARMUS. – gritaram os três.

O feitiço atingiu com força o bruxo que foi lançado para longe.

- Você não devia ter nos ensinado isso. – disse Rony com raiva.

- Você vai conosco para a Câmara Secreta. – disse Harry. – Lá você terá a chance de provar que sabe algo mais. Enfrentará um basilisco.

Saíram os três escoltando o bruxo, com Harry encostando a varinha nas costas dele, direcionando. Hermione e Rony ficaram mais atrás, conversando aos sussurros.

- Sua varinha está ao contrário. – disse Hermione.

- Não está. O Simas achou engraçado me pregar uma peça, e criou uma ilusão na minha varinha para que ela parecesse estar ao contrário. Mas é só você pega-la para perceber a diferença. A ilusão só passará quando alguém cair nela, até lá eu a uso assim. – respondeu o ruivo.

- É aqui. – disse Harry na porta do banheiro da Murta.

- Mas é um banheiro feminino. – reclamou Gilderoy.

- Nós sabemos. – Disse Rony abrindo a porta.

- Vocês de novo. – reclamou Murta.

- Oi, Murta. – disse Harry. – Desculpe invadir o seu banheiro assim, novamente, mas é que estamos com um problema, e esperamos que você pudesse nos ajudar.

- Claro, Harry. – disse a fantasma de forma bem carinhosa.

- Como você morreu? – perguntou o moreno.

Ela se inflou toda, parecia que tinha muitos anos que ela esperava que alguém a perguntasse sobre isso.

- Eu estava aqui fugindo de uma menina que me enchia por causa dos meus óculos, ai eu ouvi alguém falando uma coisa que eu não entendi, mas percebi que era um menino. Quando eu saí do boxe para reclamar, quando eu vi dois olhos amarelos. Aí, morri.

- Onde você viu esses olhos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Naquela direção. – disse Murta apontando para os lavabos.

Os três garotos começaram a examinar o local indicado.

- Aqui, Harry. – disse Rony. – Tem uma cobra nessa torneira.

- Ela nunca funcionou. – disse Murta.

- Diga algo em língua de cobra, Harry. – disse a morena.

-Abra. – disse ele.

- Nossa língua. – disse Rony.

- _Abra. _– desta vez ele se concentrou e acabou acertando.

A pia começou a se mover e revelou um buraco.

- Então essa é a entrada para a câmara secreta. – disse Hermione. – Por isso ninguém a encontrou até hoje, é necessário um ofidioglota para abrir.

- Vamos descer. – disse Harry.

- Bom, agora que vocês já sabem de tudo. Eu vou embora. – disse Lockhart.

- Nada disso. Você vai primeiro. – disse Harry apontando a varinha para ele, que tinha sido esquecido.

- Mas é muito perigoso descer ai.

- Por isso mesmo que você vai primeiro. Se algo acontecer, será com você, não com a gente. – disse Rony.

- Mas... – começou a falar Gilderoy.

Porém não completou o que ia falar ao ser empurrado por Harry para o buraco. Ele foi descendo e gritando por um cano que parecia ser um tobogã.

Os meninos escutaram ele bater no chão e a reclamar.

- Isso aqui precisa de uma limpeza.

- Acho que é seguro descer, mas lembrem-se qualquer movimento estranho, fechem os olhos. – disse Harry se preparando para pular.

Foi seguido por Rony e depois Hermione. Foi passando por um cano bem longo e reparou que outros canos se juntavam a esse, demonstrando como o Basilisco andava pelo castelo.

Logo os quatro estavam no fundo do castelo o que parecia ser vários metros abaixo das masmorras.

- Vamos por ali. – disse Harry indicando um túnel, o maior.

Seguiriam pelo túnel por um tempo, quando em um salão maior, eles viram algo no chão. Instantaneamente fecharam os olhos.

Harry sentiu que nada estava acontecendo, e resolveu abrir um pouco os olhos, vendo um pedaço daquilo que eles esperavam ser o basilisco, mas ele não se movia. Resolveu abrir os olhos e encarar o que estava ali.

- É só uma pele de cobra. – disse Harry se aproximando.

Todos puderam ver que a pele tinha mais de quinze metros. Gilderoy desmaiou.

- Fraco, desmaiou. – disse Rony chegando perto.

- Aha. – disse Gilderoy pulando em cima de Rony e roubando a sua varinha. – Agora vocês estão em minhas mãos. Levarei essa pele para provar que eu matei o basilisco, e contarei para todos como vocês enlouqueceram ao ver os corpos das meninas mutilados. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. OBLIVIATE.

Nem foi necessário o escudo que Harry conjurou para proteger a todos. Como a varinha do Rony estava enfeitiçada, o feitiço acabou sendo lançado contra o feiticeiro que foi arremessado novamente para trás, colidindo com a parede. Ao cair no chão, a varinha de Rony se partiu e lançou um raio no teto do túnel, fazendo cair.

Harry pulou em direção a pele de cobra, enquanto Rony se jogava em cima de Hermione para o outro lado. O desmoronamento bloqueou o caminho.

- Hermione, Rony. Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Harry se levantando.

- Estamos. – disse Hermione do outro lado. – Mas estamos presos aqui.

- Temos que tirar esses entulhos daqui. – disse o moreno.

- Não Harry. A minha irmã e a Luna são mais importantes. – disse Rony. – Vá atrás delas e as salve. Você é o único que pode. Retiraremos o entulho para que você possa voltar.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele.

Harry continuou o caminho sempre atento a qualquer movimento que indicasse o basilisco ou a pessoa que seqüestrou as duas.

Logo apareceu um portão feito de ouro que tinha esculturas de cobras que pareciam reais. Ele nem pensou duas vezes e logo falou.

- _Abra._

E a porta se abriu. Revelando um enorme salão com colunas ornamentadas com cobras, que pareciam vigiar a tudo. No fundo da câmara tinha uma escultura de um Homem, que provavelmente seria Salazar Slytherin.

Perto da escultura ele avistou as duas meninas caídas no chão. Correu para elas, atento a todas as sombras.

Chegou primeiro a Luna, deixando a varinha no chão para ver se ela estava viva. Felizmente ele sentiu uma pulsação fraca e percebeu que ainda respirava. Foi em direção a Gina, que também tinha sinais de vida.

- Ora o que temos aqui. Harry Potter. – disse alguém nas suas costas.

Ele se virou e viu Tom Riddle, parado ao lado de Luna.

- Tom Riddle. – disse Harry. – Então é você que está por trás disso tudo.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse ele se abaixando e pegando a varinha de Harry.

- Essa é minha varinha.

- Você não precisará dela mais.

- Você tem razão. Não faria sentido enfrentar um basilisco com ela.

- Então você descobriu isso também.

- Sim só não sei por que você está fazendo isso tudo.

- Eu queria uma maneira de chegar até você. Desde que aquela tola me contou sobre você, fiquei aguardando a hora de te encontrar. – disse ele apontando para Luna. – Queria saber tudo sobre o bebê sem nenhum poder excepcional pode derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

- O que você quer saber de Voldemort, ele foi depois de seu tempo.

- Voldemort e meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro.

- Você é Voldemort.

- Menino esperto você. Foi o nome que eu criei para me livrar do nome do meu pai trouxa. Agora eu vou te matar. E assim que eu conseguir drenar as duas serei livre para reinar.

- Você está muito enganado. Dumbledore sempre foi um bruxo mais poderoso que você, sem contar que ainda tem meu pai, que é o maior de todos. Só não entendo como você conseguiu estar aqui, em sua versão estudante.

- Simples. Minhas memórias estão guardadas naquele diário. Quando aquela menina o usava para desabafar contra seus colegas que a discriminavam eu usava de tudo para assumir o controle dela, e consegui que ela matasse os galos desta escola, depois a induzir a escrever aquela mensagem e atacar aquela gata. Mas essa ruiva aí só me atrapalhava, assim como você. Virando amigos dela. Mas foi bom que eu pude recolher várias informações sobre você. Um pena que a sua amiga ali tenha roubado o diário e tentado se livrar dele, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando você abriu o livro, tentei ganhar a sua confiança mostrando como eu acusei aquele gigante.

- Uma pena que eu nunca acreditaria nisso.

- Fiquei muito decepcionado quando logo depois vi que estava de volta para as mãos da menina. Ela ficou muito preocupada em que eu revelasse seus segredos e de sua amiga. Consegui em um dia que as pessoas que poderiam me impedir de completar meus planos fazer com que ela escrevesse outra mensagem e vir para a câmara. Uma pena que a amiga a pegou em flagrante. Tive que trazer as duas. Pensei que sugando a energia das duas eu conseguiria meu corpo mais rápido, principalmente que a ruiva é muito poderosa, mas ela está me atrapalhando, ainda mais depois que você chegou.

- Não é assim tão fácil vencer aquele que luta pelos amigos.

- Sim, mas você está em desvantagem. Eu tenho a sua varinha e um basilisco.

- Coisas espantosas podem acontecer para quem não perde as esperanças.

Neste momento um canto é escutado. Era Fawkes que entrava na Câmara, trazendo algo em sua patas, deixando cair nos braços de Harry, o que parecia ser o Chapéu Seletor.

- Olha o que a sua esperança te mandou, um pássaro inútil e um chapéu velho.

- Isso é tudo o que eu preciso para te vencer mais uma vez, será a terceira, mas não será a última.

- Menino insolente. Você pagará por tudo. – Se virando para a estátua convoca o Basilisco.

A estátua abre a boca e Harry ao perceber o que aconteceria colocou o chapéu bem firme na cabeça. Tentaria usar seus poderes para tirar as meninas de lá.

- _Ataque essse insssolente. _ – Disse Tom para o Basilisco.

Harry conseguiu se esquivar bem das duas primeiras investidas do réptil, mas na terceira foi atingido e jogado há alguns metros para frente. Ergueu-se rapidamente esperando o novo bote, que não aconteceu. Ele sentia que a cobra se debatia e corajosamente retirou o chapéu a tempo de ver Fawkes furar o segundo olho dele.

- _Esssqueççça_ _essse pássssaro idiota. Ataque o menino. _– Disse novamente Tom.

- Ele pode estar cego, mas fareja muito bem.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas queria continuar a lutar. Quando sentiu algo pesar no chapéu. Colocou a mão dentro dele e retirou uma espada.

Foi bem a tempo, pois com um bote certeiro, o basilisco vinha em sua direção. Usando instinto e um pouco das aulas que seu pai tinha lhe dado, ele espetou a espada no céu da bocarra da cobra, matando-a.

Infelizmente uma presa da cobra perfurou seu braço, ficando ali fincada.

- Você deve saber que o veneno do basilisco é um dos mais poderosos existentes. Uma pena eu todo o seu esforço foi em vão. Você morrerá, assim como essas duas meninas e eu voltarei a ter um corpo.

- Ainda não morri. –disse Harry que tinha se aproximado de onde Gina estava.

Percebeu os olhos da menina o seguiam, ela estava consciente vendo tudo.

- Harry. – disse ela baixinho.

-Tudo ficará bem, Foguinho. – disse ele.

Fawkes posou ao seu lado é começou a chorar em seu braço, onde Harry já tinha retirado a presa.

- Obrigado Fawkes, mas eu não consegui ser tão rápido como você. – disse ele, esperando a morte.

Mas ao contrario do que ele esperava sua visão foi retornando. E ele se sentia melhor.

- Sai daí pássaro idiota. – disse Tom lançando um feitiço na fênix. – Me esqueci do poder de curar das lágrimas da Fênix. Mas você ainda não tem chances contra mim.

Tom então lançou um feitiço em direção ao moreno, que com um escudo produzido pela sua mão rebateu o feitiço.

- Sabe Tom, tem coisas que quase ninguém sabe sobre mim. Uma delas é que eu não preciso de varinha para fazer magia. Quando eu disse que meu pai era poderoso, quer dizer que ele é extremamente poderoso e seu poder nunca chegará ao dele.

- Calado fedelho. Eu sou o bruxo mais poderoso de todos. – disse Tom.

Fawkes sobrevoa novamente os dois, deixando cair nos pés de Harry o diário.

- Nem precisarei de magia par te derrotar desta vez. – disse Harry, e com um movimento rápido, cravou a presa no diário.

Tom começou a sentir um dor muito forte e acabou explodindo, enquanto vazava toda a tinta absorvida pelo diário.

- Harry, você está bem? – Disse Gina se levantando.

- Sim, e você?

- Estou bem. Consegui impedir que ele pegasse a minha energia. Mas o feitiço ainda me prendia aqui. Não consegui ajudar a Luna.

- Conseguiu, ela ainda está viva. Olhe.

-Luna. - disse a ruiva correndo para a amiga.

- Me desculpe Gi, eu tentei resistir mais ele foi mais forte. – disse a loira cabisbaixa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse ela. – Você fez o que era necessário para isso, também lutou contra ele. E só estamos vivos aqui por causa disso.

As duas se abraçaram enquanto Harry recolhia a espada, sua varinha, o diário e o chapéu.

- Agora só precisamos sair daqui para que Poppy de uma olhada em vocês. – disse Tiago encostado em uma pilastra, assustando os três.

- Pai, assim você é quem vai nos matar.

- Se nem Voldemort e um basilisco conseguiram isso, o que um susto pode fazer. – disse ele abraçando o filho. – Vamos que Rony e Hermione estão preocupados com vocês.

Os quatro saíram dali, Tiago levando a fênix no ombro.

- Pai como você sabia que estávamos aqui?

- Foi o primeiro lugar que eu pensei em procurar quando soubemos que as duas tinham sido capturadas. – disse ele, Harry entendeu o sentido das palavras, mas as duas não.

- A quanto tempo você estava ali?

- Desde que a Fawkes apareceu. – disse ele. – Devo parabenizar pelo ótimo trabalho.

- Gina, Harry. – escutaram Rony gritando do monte de pedras que ainda estava lá, mas agora era possível uma pessoa passar por ali.

- Estamos bem. Meu pai está aqui também. – disse Harry correndo para os amigos.

- Fiquei preocupada. – disse Hermione. - Vocês demoraram muito, vimos a fênix passar, mas só conseguimos abrir caminho agora.

-Deu tudo certo, Mione. – disse Tiago. – Ainda acho que devemos sair daqui. Não é um lugar muito bom para se ficar. Não é Gilderoy.

- Você não mora aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- Acho que o feitiço o atingiu, e ele perdeu a memória. – disse Rony embaraçado.

- Não perdeu grandes coisas. – disse Tiago arrancando risos de todos.

Fawkes ajudou a todos a chegar no banheiro da Murta. E correram logo para sala do diretor, onde possivelmente estariam todos. Lá já estavam Arthur, Molly, Lilian, Minerva e o Sr. Lovegood, além do diretor.

Harry com ajuda dos amigos explicou tudo, enquanto Lilian e Molly verificavam se não tinha acontecido nada de errado com os meninos.

- Isso foi muito arriscado da parte de vocês. Por isso mesmo, - começou a falar o diretor. – EU concedo duzentos pontos para cada um de vocês três, mais cem para a Srta Weasley alem de um prêmio de Serviços prestados a Escola. Acredito que isso daria uma festa. Minerva, você poderia resolver tudo para nós. As crianças eu acho que devam passar primeiro na enfermaria para poder ver se realmente está tudo bem. Harry, Tiago vocês ficam.

Todos seguiram o que o Diretor falou.

- Você foi muito fiel a mim e a escola lá em baixo. Só isso faria que Fawkes fosse até a você. – disse o professor.

- Eu só fiz o que devia. E disse nada mais que a verdade. – disse Harry.

Antes que mais algo fosse dito a porta foi escancarada e por lá entrou Lucius Malfoy, muito bravo, seguido de um elfo doméstico, Dobby, que parecia estar tentando engraxar os sapatos do dono.

- Do que se trata isso, Dumbledore?

- E só minha resposta a sua tentativa de tentar me tirar da escola por causa do ataque as alunas. – respondeu calmamente o diretor.

- Você não pode pedir o meu afastamento do conselho.

- Posso, e fiz. – disse o diretor. – Você não conseguirá me tirar daqui tão facilmente. Já que o caso foi solucionado e o responsável descoberto.

- E quem seria?

- O mesmo da outra vez, Voldemort. Desta vez ele usou este diário para conseguir isso. Mas graças a presença dos aurores aqui, não ouve maiores danos.

- Mas duas alunas foram raptadas. – exclamou Malfoy fingindo indignação, mas não conseguindo esconder a surpresa ao ver o diário destruído.

- Sim, em um momento onde eles e eu estávamos em uma reunião com o ministro, marcada por ele. – disse o diretor.

Harry percebeu que Dobby olhava do seu mestre para Dumbledore, depois para o diário e batia em sua cabeça. Enquanto Tiago apreciava mais uma vez a discussão entre o diretor e o loiro.

Lucius ainda aborrecido deixou a sala prometendo lutar para permanecer em seu lugar. Dobby o seguiu.

- Dumbledore eu posso ficar com isso? – perguntou Harry apontando para o diário.

- Mas é claro.

Harry imediatamente tira o sapato e retira a meia. Colocando-a dentro do diário. E corre para fora com seu pai acompanhando.

- Sr Malfoy, acho que você esqueceu algo. – disse ele empurrando o livro para as mãos dele.

- O que é isso?

- Acredito que isso seja seu. – disse Harry. – Vi que você reconheceu.

- Isso não é meu. – disse ele jogando o livro para Dobby. – Vamos embora.

- Amo libertou Dobby. Amo deu uma meia para Dobby. – disse o elfo ao abrir o livro e ver a meia ali dentro.

- Olha o que você fez, seu pirralho. Eu perdi meu elfo. – Disse Malfoy ao perceber que aquilo foi armado pelo menino.

Ele fez um movimento para retirar a varinha que estava em sua bengala, mas parou quando percebeu a presença do auror ali.

- Vocês dois se arrependeram de suas escolhas, assim como os pais de você. – disse ele se virando e seguindo seu caminho.

- Dobby muito feliz, Harry Potter libertou Dobby.

- Não foi nada. Durante todo o ano você tentou me ajudar. – disse Harry.

- Dobby se precisar de ajuda ou um emprego e só passar lá em casa. – disse Tiago se despedindo.

- Potter Pai e Filho são muito bons para Dobby. Dobby nunca esquecerá os dois. – disse ele aparatando.

- Vamos que você tem uma festa para ir e sua mãe deve estar louca para conferir cada pedacinho de você. – disse Tiago para o filho.


	26. Descobertas

Capítulo 26 – Descobertas.

Tiago aparatara no ministério pela manhã. Durante a noite passada ele tinha contado para o filho como tinha sido o seu segundo ano, ele percebeu que em muitos momentos Lilian queira falar algo, mas se lembrava que ainda não tinha se revelado para o menino e ficava quieta. Mas agora o foco do auror era outro. Finalmente ele tinha conseguido um interrogatório com os Lestrange.

Desde que começou a caça as horcruxes com Rony e Mione, ele suspeitava que Voldemort confiasse mais alguma a um de seus fieis comensais. Quem melhor que Bellatrix. Mas para não levantar suspeitas ele "falaria" com os quatro que ele ajudou a prender na casa dos Longbotton.

Ele passou a manhã toda em uma sala com os três homens. Mas quem ele realmente queria conversar era com Bella. Reservou a tarde para isso.

- Oi, Bella. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Estou tentando falar com você a muitos anos.

- Ora seu, Você se arrependerá quando o Lorde das Trevas voltar. Seu traidor do sangue.

- Que isso Bella? Não esta me reconhecendo?

- Foi você. Aquele me nos atrapalhou em encontrar o nosso mestre.

- Eu mesmo. Mas eu sou um mestiço, assim como Voldemort. Minha mãe era uma nascida Trouxa. Uma bruxa muito melhor que você é. Mas não foi para isso que eu trouxe você aqui. Quero informações sobre ele.

- Eu nunca falarei nada para você.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou preocupado com o que dizer, e sim com o que deixar de falar.

- Você é muito esperto, com certeza o mestre não se importará por você ser um mestiço e te aceitará ao seu lado.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que ele ainda está vivo?

- Ele tem garantias para nunca morrer. – disse ela. – Ele me disse isso por eu ser a mais fiel de todos os seus comensais.

- Se isso é verdade, por que você ainda está presa em Azkaban? Ele, com certeza, iria te libertar. Vai ver ele não é tão poderoso assim, ou você não é tão importante para ele.

- Eu sou, eu guardo um coisa de imenso valor para ele. Mas você não encontrará nada revistando a minha casa. – disse ela gargalhando.

- Foi mais fácil que eu imaginava. – disse o inominável se levantando. – Você estava doida pra me contar isso, né?

- O que? Você me enganou.

- Não foi preciso. Você deu com a língua no dente antes. Obrigado e aproveite a sua estadia em Azkaban, ela será longa.

Tiago saiu da sala pensando nas palavras dela. Onde um bruxo guardaria algo de valor, e que ninguém conseguisse ter acesso. Só podia ser em Grigontes.

* * *

Lilian ficava preocupada nas férias, Tiago voltava as suas funções de auror-inominável, e como ela sabia muito bem que o marido tinha uma mania de se preocupar com os outros antes dele mesmo.

- Mãe. Quem é Godrico e Rowena? – perguntou Letícia com um livro nas mãos.

- Por que quer saber, minha rainha? – perguntou Lilian.

- Li neste livro do papai, sabia que eles viajaram no tempo.

Lilian reconheceu o livro, era o mesmo que Tiago segurava quando voltou no tempo.

- Eles são dois dos maiores bruxos de toda a história. – disse Tiago que tinha acabado de aparatar. – Eles são fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Uau. – disse a menina. – Eles são de verdade mesmo?

- Sim, minha querida. – disse Tiago.

- Contamos? – perguntou Lilian no ouvido dele.

- Somente o que o Harry sabe. – disse ele.

-Let, precisamos falar uma coisa seria com você. – disse a ruiva. – Mas não se preocupa, é só uma história.

- Adoro um história. – disse a ruivinha feliz.

- Num é bem uma história de fantasia. É a minha vida. – disse Tiago. – Assim como Godrico voltou no tempo, usando aquele feitiço, que, aliás, você não conseguirá fazer, eu também fiz isso. Eu sou do futuro. Vivi uma guerra e perdi quase tudo o que eu tinha nela. Estava desesperado e fiz isso. Letícia, minha filha, eu sou do futuro.

- Do futuro? E como é lá? – perguntou ela aminada.

- Era muito parecido com este tempo, até que a guerra estourou, ai ficou péssimo. Mas o que eu vou te contar agora, você não pode contar para ninguém. O Harry, o tio Almofadinhas, o tio Aluado, A tia Molly, o tio Arthur, Dumbledore e mais algumas pessoas sabem disso.

- Segredo supersecreto esse. – disse a menina.

- Sim, meu nome verdadeiro é Harry. Eu sou a versão do meu futuro do seu irmão. – disse o auror.

- Que? – disse ela.

-Mostra para ela. – disse Lilian apontando para a testa do marido.

Tiago deixa a cicatriz à mostra.

- É você mesmo. –disse Letícia. – Mas por que isso tudo?

- Você sabe que tem um cara mau atrás do seu irmão. Lembra que eu disse disso, quando você era pequena. – disse Lilian. - Não queiramos que ele soubesse que tem dois dele por aí. Por isso você está aprendendo magia, e desenvolvendo seus poderes.

Ficaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre a vida de Tiago, quando ele era Harry. A menina ficou impressionada com a semelhança entre a vida escolar do Pai e do irmão. Mas não conseguia imaginar como os tios dele poderiam fazer isso com um menino.

* * *

- Almofadinhas explica o motivo desta festa. – disse Remo. – Eu sei que você não precisa de motivos para festejar, mas tá muito estranho.

- Sabe eu sempre odiei esse seu jeito de sabe-tudo, Aluado. – retrucou o outro maroto.

- Aluado, você conhece muito bem o pulguento. Ele só vai abrir a boca quando quiser. Mas podemos especular. – disse Tiago. – Ele descobriu a solução para os problemas de pulgas.

- Não, acho que ele resolveu viver com um cão. – disse Lilian. – Deve ser mais fácil para ele.

- Ele achou um emprego. – disse Aluado.

- Vocês deviam parar de falar mal dele. – disse Tonks abraçando o professor de DCAT. – Ele pode achar que ninguém mais gosta dele e ficar como a Tia Walburga. Porque ele já tem a cara dela.

- Até você Tonks. – disse dramaticamente o maroto.

- E muito bom fazer isso com você, Six. – disse uma morena com um sotaque espanhol. – Mas acho que está na hora.

-Sim, sim. – disse ele com um enorme sorriso e se posicionando de forma que todos o vissem. – Pessoal, queria agradecer a presença de todos aqui e finalmente revelar o motivo. Antes que comecem a pensar mais besteiras que já estão.

- Descobriu que não tem raiva. – disse Letícia de forma inocente.

- Mago o que você andou falando para essa menina? – disse Sirius se virando para o filho do amigo. – Mas deixa para lá. Hoje é dia de alegria. Hoje é meu noivado.

- Contra quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês me fazer sentir saudades do velho Pontas. – disse o dono da festa. – Mas eu quero apresentar para vocês, Manuela Sanchez.

A morena que estava pertos dos Marotos se adiantou e deu um beijo nele.

- Podem me chamar de Manú. – disse ela.

- Finalmente alguém conseguiu te encoleirar. – disse Remo.

- E agora só você é um lobo solitário. – disse Sirius retrucando.

- Não por muito tempo. – sussurrou Tiago para a esposa, que olhou diretamente para Tonks.

A auror deixou cair o copo que segurava com a fala do primo.

Molly se aproxima de Tiago para conversar.

- Vejo que a Letícia está mais solta. Não fica mais encima do Harry.

- Ela tá percebendo que não pode ficar espantando todos de perto dele. E mais fácil ser amigos das pessoas que afastá-las, principalmente a Gina.

- Vocês não estão forçando nada? – perguntou Arthur preocupado.

- Não. Eles estão assim por eles mesmos. – disse Lilian.

- Espero que eles tenham mais sorte, no começo, pelo menos. – disse Tiago dando um selinho na Lilian. – O final eu espero que seja o mesmo.

- Tiago. – disse ela dando um tapa nele. – Arthur, espero que não me invente de ser ciumento agora, já que esse aqui me revelou um perfeito Weasley.

- Perai, nós Potter somos muito mais ciumentos. Pode perguntar para o Aluado. – disse Tiago. – Você é que não sabe o quanto eu precisei me segurar para não bater nos seus namorados.

* * *

Harry olhava para seu álbum de fotos, onde havia uma enorme quantidade de fotos, principalmente com seus amigos.

Tiago entrou no quarto do filho e viu o olhando as fotos de forma pesarosa.

- Harry, meu filho. O que se passa?

- Eu engano meus amigos. – disse ele sem levantar os olhos de uma foto que tinha Hermione, Rony e Gina. – Não sei como consegui mentir para eles até hoje.

- Eu sei como é isso. Eu escondi meus poderes deles por quase três anos. – disse Tiago. – Eu nunca contei para eles. Mas você pode escolher contar para eles. E escolha sua.

- Acho que vou contar para eles, mas aos poucos. Primeiro quero que conte sobre a sua vida. Sabe, você ser um eu do futuro.

- Certo, amanhã nós convidamos a todos para vir até aqui e eu conto a minha história. E falo também que vou treinar a todos, de forma a parecer que a Gina não está envolvida ainda. Não quero muitos problemas para ela. E ficamos com o treinamento para que se tornem Magos de forma secreta ainda. Eles também precisam se proteger.

- Seria ótimo, pai.

- Eu já contei para Letícia. Não quero segredos na família, pelo menos os deste tipo. – disse Tiago.

Na manhã seguinte, aproveitando que era sábado, Tiago convidou Gina e Rony para passar o sai com Harry, eles vieram pela lareira. Hermione ele teve que ir pessoalmente buscar. Seus pais adoraram a idéia da menina sair um pouco de casa e se divertir, já que ela ficava a maior parte do dia estudando e precisava se divertir um pouco.

Deixou a manhã toda eles se divertirem, e percebeu uma pequena diferença no filho, ele parecia mais solto, apesar de ainda se policiar para não fazer nada de errado na frente dos amigos.

Depois de um almoço caprichado feito pelo maroto, o que deixou Lilian um pouco aborrecida por ele ainda cozinhar melhor que ela, mesmo com as aulas de Molly, Tiago os chama para uma conversa séria.

- Meninos, tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês. O que eu falar aqui ninguém mais pode saber. – disse Tiago.

- Pode falar, Tio Tiago. – falou Rony. – Nós não vamos falar nada para ninguém.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Gina, enquanto Mione concordava com a cabeça.

- Bom, você devem ter percebido que eu sempre apareço quando tem algum problema com vocês. Isso se deve ao fato de que além das minhas aptidões de auror, eu sei o que vai acontecer. Eu sei, pois eu vivi isso tudo, na minha juventude.

- Como você pode ter vivido as mesmas coisas que o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nós somos a mesma pessoa. – disse ele. – Bem, não mais a mesma pessoa. Eu sou filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter, assim como o Harry, porém teve um fato que foi mudado que nos faz diferentes. Ele foi criado por pessoas que gostam dele e como um bruxo. Eu fui criado como um escravo por ser bruxo, mesmo que tentassem reprimir isso em mim. Infelizmente a coisas que não podem sofrer alterações. Isso se chama destino. Então algumas coisas se repetiram.

- Você é do futuro? – perguntou Gina. – Digo, o Harry do Futuro?

- Sim. Mais ou menos.

A ruivinha acreditou, mas uma coisa ela queria verificar, ela passou a mão na testa do tio para confirmar.

- Sim, a cicatriz está aqui, mas não posso vê-la.

- Ela foi causada por um feitiço muito poderoso, portanto eu, nem o Harry conseguimos esconde-la. Na minha testa tem um feitiço de ilusão. A cicatriz é famosa, portanto não poderia haver duas iguais.

- Mas como você é você? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ele viajou no tempo, mas isso pode alterar todo o curso da historia e ser catastrófico.

- Poderia, se o feitiço que usei, sim foi um feitiço, é muito poderoso e já resolveu isso. A partir do primeiro evento que eu mudar, nada mais é igual, foi tudo destruído e reconstruído.

- O que fez você fazer isso? Deve ter acontecido algo muito forte para você desistir de sua vida.

- Sim, Mione. Voldemort retornou, e estávamos numa guerra. Um ato dele me fez ficar desesperado e ter como única opção a viagem no tempo. Não contarei o que aconteceu, pois isso não acontecerá desta vez.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – perguntou Gina, para Lilian, Harry e Letícia.

- Sempre soube. – respondeu a ruiva maior. – Eu o ajudei com tudo.

- Fiquei sabendo quando fiz sete anos, quando eles acharam que eu compreenderia melhor. Apesar de ter resistido a idéia no começo.

- Eles só me contaram a pouco tempo. – disse Let, meio aborrecida.

Aproveitou que todos aceitaram a idéia e contou parte de suas aventuras, tanto com os Durleys, quanto nos dois primeiros anos de Hogwarts.

- Agora devo avisar que vocês passaram por um treinamento na escola. Feitiços e outras coisas que não são ensinadas na escola.

- Por que, Tio? – perguntou Hermione.

- Voldemort voltará aqui também. Vocês devem estar preparados, pois eles iram atrás de vocês por serem amigos do Harry e para me atingir, pois sou um auror e sou abertamente um combatente das trevas.

- Até mesmo a Gina? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

Gina abriu a boca para falar que já era treinada e que era uma maga, mas um olhar de Harry a fez parar e acompanhar o Tio.

- Sim, quando ele ficar sabendo do que aconteceu na câmara, isto é, que ela resistiu, Voldemort tentará recrutá-la e quando não conseguir tentará eliminá-la.

Terminada a conversa, Gina puxou Harry para um canto.

- Por que você não deixou que eu falasse para o Rony que eu já treinava?

- Papai ainda acha que é melhor que ninguém saiba disso. Mesmo que eles sejam nossos amigos. Será melhor que eles só saibam quando já tivermos controle sobre eles. Ele nunca contou para ninguém os poderes, até voltar no tempo e contar pra mamãe.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Mais algum tempo. Para que eles se acostumem com tudo primeiro.

-Ok. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele e saindo para perto da Letícia que queria mostrar a nova boneca que tinha ganhado, largando o menino perdido na sala.


	27. Desventuras de Ferias

Capítulo 27 – Desventuras de Férias.

Tiago e Lilian resolveram aproveitar que os filhos estavam na casa da Sra. Figg para terem um dia só para eles, depois de mais uma reunião com o ministro.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de largar a Letícia na casa da mamãe só para ficar assim com você. Sem ninguém para se preocupar, nem nos interromper. – disse Lilian se aconchegando mais contra o peito do marido.

- Podemos fazer isso mais vezes, até que ela entre em Hogwarts, Molly adora a menina. – disse Tiago.

Os dois estavam deitados em baixo de uma árvore observando as nuvens. Estavam sobre uma tolha e suas roupas estavam jogadas perto da cesta em que eles levaram comida.

- Ti, que você acha de termos mais filhos? – perguntou Lilian depois de algum tempo. – Não, eu não estou grávida.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, Harry e Letícia ocupavam muito do nosso tempo. – disse ele sério e depois malicioso. – Acho que nós poderíamos ao menos treinar para isso.

- Bobo. – disse ela dando um tapa nela. – Se bem que é uma ótima idéia.

* * *

Harry e Letícia estavam no parque próximo da casa da Sra. Figg, como era ainda de dia, ela não viu problema deles irem sozinhos. A ruiva estava no balanço enquanto Harry, que estava novamente com os cabelos vermelhos, como sempre que visitava a senhora, tinha se afastado para beber água.

- Ei, esse balanço é meu. – disse um menino que parecia ser o líder de uma gangue.

Atrás dele estava mais uns cinco meninos, todos a encarando.

- Não vi seu nome escrito nele. Mesmo que tivesse, esse é um lugar público, assim nada pertence a uma só pessoa. Agora se me der licença, eu quero continuar balançando. – disse Letícia não dando bola para os meninos.

- Essa menina merece uma lição. – disse um dos meninos.

- Isso mesmo, para que todos vejam quem manda neste parque. – disse outro.

- Eu faço questão de fazer isso. – disse Duda. – Ela me desrespeitou.

- Você não merece respeito. – disse a menina.

- Toque em um fio de cabelo dela, que eu garanto que você nunca vai mexer mais com garotinhas, Seu Porco. – disse Harry chegando pelo outro lado.

- Ai que medinha. – disse Duda. – Se não é o garoto que fica na casa da velha doida que gosta de gatos.

- Não fale assim da Sra. Figg. – disse Letícia pulando do balanço.

- Ou o que? – perguntou o menino de forma superior.

- Eu farei você engolir as suas palavras. – disse Harry de forma venenosa que fez um arrepio passar pela coluna do primo.

- Acaba com ele, Dudão. – disse um dos meninos.

Duda não respondeu, partiu para briga diretamente, mirando a cara de Harry.

Porém ele não ficou parado, em um único movimento ele pegou Letícia no colo, deu um rodopio fazendo o agressor passar reto e deu um chute na parte de trás do joelho dele, fazendo Duda cair no chão e praguejar quando sentiu a dor do machucado provocado.

- Fique afastada de todos. – disse Harry para a irmã, e continuou de forma baixinha. – Nada de magia.

- Volta aqui seu idiota. – disse Duda se levantando.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, seu filhote de baleia. – disse Harry.

Duda tentou uma tática diferente, se aproximou aos poucos e na tentativa de acertar um soco que derrubasse o adversário e assim começar a surra. Mas novamente errou, antes de conseguir levantar o braço, ele recebe um belo soco na cara, pela dor e barulho, seu nariz fora quebrado.

- Mas alguém? – perguntou Harry, mas parecia que todos os outros estavam muitos espantados por Duda ter apanhado que não tiveram reação inicial, bastou Harry dar um passo para frente, que todos saíram correndo, largando Duda caído no chão.

- Vamos. – disse Harry para Letícia. – A Sra. Figg deve estar preocupada com a gente.

- Você deveria ter me deixado enfeitiçar esses bobocas. – disse a menina.

- Eu também quis isso, mas ia causar muitos problemas para a mamãe e o papai. Você sabe muito bem que não pode fazer magia perto de trouxas, principalmente sem varinha.

- Por isso eu gosto de visitar a Tia Molly. – disse a menina emburrada.

Naquela mesma noite, alguém toca a campainha na casa de Arabela.

- Quem poderia ser? – disse ela. – Seus pais têm a chave, mas geralmente aparatam diretamente aqui dentro.

Arabela abriu a porta e viu uma mulher bem rechonchuda, vestida como uma pessoa do interior. Pela aparência era a irmã de seu vizinho, Valter Dursley. Mas atrás era visto Petúnia, abraçada ao filho.

- Sim. – disse Arabela.

- Gostaria de falar com o delinqüente que mora ai. – disse Guida.

- Que eu saiba, o único delinqüente aqui é o seu sobrinho, que vandaliza as casas e atormenta os meninos menores. – disse Arabela.

- Olha o que ele fez com o Dudinha. – disse ela apontando para o nariz do sobrinho.

- Harry você fez isso mesmo? – perguntou Arabela para o menino, ela não queria acusar o menino sem provas, mesmo achando que Duda mereceu.

- Sim, fui eu. – disse ele aparecendo para todos.

- É melhor vocês entrarem. – convidou Arabela.

Guida quase pulo no pescoço do menino quando ele confessou, mas se ela o agredisse poderia causas mais problemas.

- Por que você fez isso? – voltou a falar a dona da casa para Harry.

- Ele queria bater na Letícia. – disse Harry simplesmente adotando uma postura de defesa, próximo a irmã.

- E por que ele queria isso?

- Ele queria me tirar do balanço. – disse a menina olhando feio para o primo.

- Isso é verdade? – agora a pergunta era direcionada para Duda.

- Claro que não, o Duda nunca faria mal a uma menininha mirrada como essa. – disse Guida, enquanto Petúnia se mantinha calada, aquele menino a lembrava alguém, o marido de sua irmã.

- Eu não perguntei para você. – disse a Sra. Figg de forma ameaçadora, que fez Duda tremer.

- É. – disse baixinho o menino.

- Esse menino ameaçou o Duda para ele confessar. – disse novamente Guida. – Ele é filho de um desocupado que deixou essa peste solta na casa dos outros, e não sabe respeito.

- Guida, um menino não poderia bater e ameaçar a todos os amigos do seu sobrinho. Só se realmente tiver um motivo.

- Esse filho de um alcoólatra, devia ser mandado para uma escola militar. – disse ela apontando o dedo para Harry. – Você...

Inexplicavelmente o dedo de Guida começou a inchar, logo toda a mão estava assim também. A roupa dela começou a ficar apertada, pelo aumento de volume dela, alguns botões começaram a voar. Um deles acertando a testa do Duda.

Em poucos segundos Guida estava flutuando pela sala da Sra. Figg. Petúnia estava horrorizada, Arabela estava preocupada com a repercussão, Duda não acreditava no que via, enquanto Harry e Lilian estavam se divertindo com aquilo.

Neste instante foi ouvido um som de aparatação, o que fez Harry congelar. Petúnia também reconheceu o som, apesar de tê-lo ouvido há muitos anos, e se virou para ver quem era. Levou um susto ao ver um moreno de óculos e uma ruiva, acreditando que sua irmã tinha voltado para lhe assombra.

- Tiago, Lilian. – disse Arabela, aumentando pânico da vizinha.

Tiago ao observar a cena descobriu o que aconteceu, faltava descobrir qual dos filhos tinha feito isso.

- Ainda bem que estamos aqui. – disse o auror. – Podemos resolver tudo isso sem que as coisas cheguem aos ouvidos do ministro.

- Como vocês souberam? – perguntou Arabela.

- Instinto. – disse Lilian.

- Nunca deixe esses dois sozinhos por muito tempo que isso sempre ocorre. – disse Tiago.

- Mas vocês morreram. – disse Petúnia. – Recebi visitas de seus 'amigos' e também aquela carta maluca, que informava que meu sobrinho estava com alguém.

- Eu escrevi a carta. – disse Tiago. – Aquele é o seu sobrinho, filho de sua irmã.

- Mas, quem são vocês?

- É uma longa historia, mas resumindo eu sou seu sobrinho, que a partir de uma magia, voltei no tempo e acabei por criar a mim mesmo. – disse Tiago com um sorriso divertido. – Portanto, você é minha tia. Meu novo nome é Tiago Potter, esta é minha mulher, Lilian Potter, aquele é meu filho e seu sobrinho Harry Potter, e nossa filha Letícia Potter. Somos todos bruxos.

- Eu desconfiei. – disse ela ao ver o cabelo do sobrinho voltar ao normal.

Duda estava encolhi em um canto, com medo de tudo aquilo.

- Mas o que realmente aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Lilian.

- Estávamos eu e Lets no parque. – começou a falar Harry. – Me afastei para beber água, enquanto ela brincava no balanço. Esse porco chegou e quis tirar a Lets a força do balanço, eu cheguei e discuti com ele. Ele tentou me bater e eu acabei dando um soco nele, não podia usar magia ali, principalmente em um trouxa. Ela veio aqui para tirar satisfação comigo e de repente ela começou a inchar.

- Não fui eu. – disse Letícia rapidamente, ela não queria perder as aulas que tinham por causa disso.

- Eu me senti um pouco diferente antes dela ficar assim – disse Harry.

- O que ela falou para que você se descontrolasse? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ela falou mal de vocês. – disse ela envergonhado.

- Ela não muda. – disse Tiago.

- Bom vamos resolver isso logo e ir para casa. - Disse Tiago fazendo a Guida retornar a sua forma original.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela na hora, quase partindo para cima.

- Ninguém. – disse ele. – Mesmo que eu ti contasse você não ia se lembrar.

Um raio saiu da mão do moreno e acertou a cabeça da mulher.

- Tia, é melhor você levá-la para casa. Ela não se lembra de nada que aconteceu. Invente alguma desculpa para ela assim que ela voltar ao normal. E leve seu filho com você.

- Não quero ele arrumando encrenca com os meus filhos. – disse Lilian.

- Mas ele não podia saber de vocês. – disse ela. – Não era a regra de vocês?

- Era, mas como ele é meu primo e para a maioria dos bruxos o Harry cresceu com vocês, não há risco. O contrário da Tia Guida. – disse o moreno.

Logo a família Potter aparatou em casa.

- Qual será o meu castigo? – perguntou Harry cabisbaixo.

- O que você fez de errado? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu bati no Duda. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo.

- Foi legitima defesa. – retrucou Tiago.

- Fiz aquela mulher virar um balão.

- Ela voa bem. – comentou Letícia.

- Eu também fiz aquilo, e pelo mesmo motivo. Não se preocupe, isso é o que chamamos de magia acidental, não há nenhum problema grave nisso, se tudo foi solucionado rapidamente sem envolver mais ninguém. E lembre-se que você tem permissão para usar magia em área bruxa, e o fato da Sra. Figg ser um aborto, mas conviver com bruxos, faz da casa dela lugar bruxo.

- Fico aliviado. – disse o menino.

- Me ensina a transformar as pessoas em balão? – perguntou Letícia animada.

- Só depois que entrar na escola. – disse Tiago disse ele passando a mão no cabelo. – Aí eu posso falar que você aprendeu lá. Ai, sabia que isso dói, meu amor?

- Sabia, por isso eu te bati, para você parar de incentivar seus filhos a fazerem coisas erradas.

- Eu não incentivo. Eu apenas quero que eles façam as coisas de forma a não serem apanhados. – disse ele beijando a mulher de forma a desarmá-la.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Harry. – eles agora se esqueceram de nós. Agora é sua vez de me ler uma historia.

- Eu não sei ler direito. – disse a menina envergonhada.

- É por isso mesmo. Assim você treina para quando realmente precisar. Se tiver duvida em alguma palavra eu te ajudo. – disse Harry já nas estradas.

- Então vamos. – disse a ruivinha. – Tenho um livro que a Gina me deu, ela falou para treinar pra ler para você. Acho que isso a satisfaz.


	28. Dementadores

Capítulo 28 - Dementador

- Harry agradeça ao seu pai, por essa oportunidade. – disse Hermione enquanto eles caminhavam pelo Beco Diagonal. – Passar uma semana aqui é uma excelente idéia.

- Ainda não entendi nada. – disse Rony.

- Ora, Rony. E uma chance para Mione aprender como é a sociedade bruxa, aqui é mais agitado que Hogsmeade. E você pode ver a diferença para a sociedade não mágica, pelo que ela fala. Eu sei um pouco das duas. – disse Harry.

- Sabe de uma coisa, meus pais me deram dinheiro pra comprar meu presente de aniversário. – disse Hermione.

- Mas falta tanto tempo. – disse o ruivo.

- E no mês que vem, Rony. – disse ela revoltada. – Eu estava pensando em comprar uma coruja. O Harry tem a Edwiges e você tem o Errol.

- Errol é da família. – disse ele envergonhado. – Vamos com você. Eu tenho que ver algo para o Rex. Ele fica meio estranho em Hogwarts. Tio Tiago diz que ele fica meio sozinho lá no castelo.

Os três foram em direção a loja de animais. Lá viram um coelho gordo que ficava se tornando uma cartola e voltando para coelho. Em uma jaula tinham hamsteres que ficava se exibindo.

- Exibidos. – disse Harry para eles.

Rony explicou o que estava acontecendo com o seu cachorro para a atendente que não tirava o olho de Harry.

- Espero vocês lá fora. – disse Harry ao notar o olhar da mulher, que ele sabia que tinha o reconhecido, só não sabia se era como Potter ou Prettew.

Quando abriu a porta um gato laranja que esta em cima da porta saltou e pousou na cabeça do amigo.

- Sai seu monstro. – Gritou o ruivo. Que aproveitou a porta aberta e saiu. – Ela não pode me ajudar.

- Agora só temos que esperar a Mione. – disse Harry. – A Letícia e a Gina devem estar no segundo sorvete já. E depois reclamam que comemos muito.

Demorou um pouco e Hermione apareceu com o gato laranja nas mãos.

- Mione, você comprou esse monstro? Como teve coragem, ele me atacou. – disse indignado o ruivo.

- Rony se acalme. – disse Harry. – Estão todos nos olhando.

- Eu fiquei com pena dele. A atendente disse que ele estava lá a muito tempo. Seu nome é Bichento, não monstro.

- Isso mesmo. Monstro é o elfo do Almofadinhas. – disse Harry encerrando a conversa. – Vamos senão termos uma ruiva correndo atrás de nós por todo o beco.

-Quem? – perguntou Rony. –Gina?

- Ela também, mas tava falando da Letícia. – disse ele imaginando a cena de Letícia correndo atrás dele, com Gina seguindo a pequena.

* * *

- Precisamos pegar uma cabine desocupada. – disse Hermione praticamente arrastando os amigos pelo trem.

- Vamos para aquela ali. – disse Harry apontando para uma vazia.

- Gina, vá procurar seus amigos. – Disse Rony para a irmã.

- Quanta educação. – disse a ruiva empinando o nariz e ameaçando se afastar.

- Rony, não fale assim com ela. – disse Harry. – Gi, se você quiser ficar conosco pode.

- Mas... – começou o Ruivo.

- Mas nada. – retrucou o moreno. – Ela é minha amiga desde sempre, assim como você. E também da Mione. Sem contar que é sua IRMÃ.

- Rony, ele trem razão. – disse Mione. – E ela também vai participar de nossas atividades este ano, com o Sr Potter. Ela vai conviver conosco o tempo todo, por que não começar logo.

Rony nada respondeu, e os outros entenderam como consentimento.

- Por aqui, senhoritas. – disse Harry com um reverencia indicando a cabine e oferecendo o braço para Gina.

Os quatro entraram na cabine e se instalaram, Harry sentou ao lado Gina, enquanto Rony resmungava algo do lado de Mione.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que os gêmeos iram aprontar esse ano. – disse a ruiva.

- Isso acho que nem eles sabem. – disse Harry. – Mas eles já falaram algo como treinar o rebate duplo para acertar na cara do mala do Malfoy.

- Que violência. – disse Hermione.

- Mione, essa é uma jogada de Quadribol legal. Mas se eles quiserem acertar a cabeça dele com os bastões, ao invés do balaço não vejo problema. – disse Gina.

- O quê, até você Gina?

- Claro, você não viu o que eu e a Luna passamos por causa do pai dele ano passado. Ele ficou o resto do ano me enchendo o saco.

- Mas foi apenas dois dias. – disse a morena.

- Para mim foram dois meses.

- Já passou, ele não vai ousar falar nada sobre isso este ano. – disse Harry.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Primeiro o pai dele deve ter falado para ele ficar quieto sobre isso, já que a culpa foi dele. E segundo ele não terá tempo para abrir a boca. – disse ele sacando a varinha. – Sei uma azaração boa para isso.

- Tio Tiago anda te ensinando muito coisa. – disse Rony.

- Não foi ele. Foi a sua mãe. – disse Harry.

- O que? A nossa adorada mamãe ensina para o porco espinho um feitiço. – disse Fred entrando na cabine deles.

- E não ensina para seus amados filhos? – disse George depois do irmão.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar. – disseram os dois juntos.

- E ela deu a recomendação de usar em vocês se encherem muito o saco. – disse Harry com um tom de brincadeira obvia na voz.

- Nessa você nos pegou, Pequeno Potter. – Disse George.

- Devemos ficar de olho nesse aprendiz de Maroto. – disse Fred, o que fez Harry imaginar de onde eles tiraram esse nome.

- Mas devemos ir, já que temos outras cabines para visitar, alunos para azarar, e meninas para paquerar. –disse Fred.

- Até Hogwarts, meninos. – disse George.

- Esses dois são uma figura. – disse Hermione.

- Experimenta viver sua vida toda ao lado deles. – disse Rony bufando.

Ficaram conversando um pouco, e logo Harry percebeu algo diferente. Os amigos tinham soltado seus animais de estimação para esticarem as pernas. Mas agora os bichinhos estavam dormindo. Estavam os três enroscados, como se fossem uma família, estando Rex entre Bichento e Scar. O moreno pensou que pelo menos agora o cachorro não ficaria mais solitário na torre, enquanto Rony estivesse em aula.

* * *

A noite já tinha caído indicando que se aproximavam da escola, mas de repente, o trem parou e todas as luzes apagaram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que tem alguém embarcando no trem. – disse Rony, que tinha limpado a janela que tinha embaçado.

- Não me lembro de ter nenhuma parada no meio do caminho. – disse Hermione.

Logo alguém apareceu na porta deles, aparecia alguém encapuzado, Harry viu que uma mão esquelética surgia por debaixo da capa, abrindo a porta. Um frio estranho invadiu a cabine e Harry entendeu tudo. Sem se preocupar com nada ele levanta a mão e um feixe de luz prateada sai dela acertado a criatura que se desintegrou.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou Hermione.

-Era um dementador. – disse Harry abraçando a Gina que tremia. – Eles são os guardiões de Azkaban a prisão dos bruxos.

- Eu senti um frio muito forte... – disse a morena.

- E como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz na vida. – completou Rony.

- Sim, esses são efeitos dele. Ele faz com que as pessoas se lembrem de suas piores lembranças. – disse ele abraçando mais forte Gina. – Prof Lupin pode explicar melhor.

- Mas o que eles faziam aqui. - perguntou Gina com a voz muito fraca.

- Não sei. Mas é melhor que comecemos isso. – disse Harry pegando do bolso uma barra de chocolate que tinha comprado. – Vai nos fazer sentir melhor.

- Harry como você os conhece? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu tive a infelicidade de esbarrar em alguns deles no ministério anos atrás. – disse o moreno com o olhar perdido. – Por isso eu sei o feitiço para repelir.

Agora foi a vez de Gina abraçar o moreno.

- Repelir? – perguntou Rony. – Você destruiu ele. Sem contar que os outros que estavam do lado de fora também sumiram em uma luz prateado como a sua.

- Meu pai. – sussurrou Harry, sendo que apenas Gina escutou e entendeu, ela tinha reparado que a varinha do moreno estava o tempo todo no banco, desde que eles conversaram com os gêmeos.

Logo o trem voltou a andar e eles chegaram até o castelo. Na porta Mcgonagall esperava por eles, juntamente com Lilian.

- Mãe, cadê o papai? – perguntou Harry.

- Ministério. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Quando que o chefe dele vai aprender a não desafiar ele?

- Nunca. – disse a ruiva.

- Sr Potter, Srta Granger. Gostaria de uma palavrinha com vocês. – disse a professora depois de permitir a conversa entre mãe e filho. - Vocês dois podem seguir para o Salão Principal.

- Seu pai ficou preocupado com você, quando sentiu a presença dos dementadores. – Minerva disse para Harry. – Pediu para que a Madame Promfrey desse uma olhada em você.

- Ah, é você? – disse a enfermeira ao ver o menino entrar na sala da vice-diretora. – Sente-se aí.

Ela começou a passar a varinha para ver a condição física dele.

- Ele está bem. Já comeu chocolate? – perguntou para o menino.

- Sim. Meu pai falou que ajudava.

- Gosto quando tem gente que sabe o que faz. – disse a enfermeira saindo.

- Sr. Potter, espere lá fora que eu tenho que falar uma coisa com a Srta Granger.

Harry esperou cinco minutos do lado de fora da sala dela, e seguiu com Mione para o salão com ela mexendo em algo por debaixo da blusa.

- Perderam a seleção – disse Rony.

- Que pena. –disse Hermione sentando e começando a comer.

* * *

Tiago estava inquieto. Pressentia que algo de ruim ia acontecer.

- Calma, Amor. – disse Lilian para ele. – Assim você vai estragar o chão.

- Não posso ter calma. – disse Tiago. – Tonks me alertou que o Rufião está aprontando. Só não sei o que possa ser. Aquele lá tem cada idéia, e desta vez está pior do que quando era menor.

- Sei disso, mas você também não relaxa para ele. Toda vez que ele faz uma cagada, você bate de frente com ele. Quantas vezes já?

- Só esse ano foram três. – disse ele. – Mas já perdi as contas.

- Entende que ele só vai para quando morrer. – disse ela par confortá-lo. – E o destino.

- Não me dê idéias, Sra. Potter. – Disse ele mais relaxado a beijando. Mas ao solta-la ele percebeu o que era. – Dementadores no trem. Como pude não lembrar.

E com um movimento de mão ele conjurou o patrono que voou em direção ao trem destruindo as criaturas que o cercavam.

- Ele não fez isso? – perguntou chocada a ruiva.

- Sim.

- E o que você está esperando para ir quebrar a cara dele. –disse Lilian revoltada, ela ainda se lembra do que sentiu aquele dia.

- Meu beijo de despedida. – disse ele roubando um beijo e aparatando diretamente no Quartel General dos Aurores.

- Eu falei que não ia ser uma boa idéia. – disse Frank para Alice.

- E por isso você insistiu em ficar aqui, para ver Tiago humilhar o Rufus novamente? – perguntou a mulher.

- Ora, Lice. Temos que ter diversão de vez em quando. E avisei para ele que isso ia acontecer. Ele sabe que a segurança dos alunos é responsabilidade do Tiago, e que ele não pode intervir. Mas ele quer mostrar serviço e dá nisso.

- Aposto que não sobrou um único dementador para contar historia. – disse Kim.

- Como? – perguntou Longbottom.

- Quando ele precisar ir para Azkaban, todos os dementadores são retirados da ilha. Parece que eles são atraídos pelo poder dele, e o moreno não se faz de rogado e destrói todos.

A conversa parou quando a porta da sala de Rufus explodiu sobrando apenas poeira.

- Me explique que historia foi aquela de mandar dementadores pararem o Expresso Hogwarts.

- Ora Potter. Eu não te devo explicações. – disse Rufus tentando se fazer de forte.

- A segurança dos alunos é minha responsabilidade. Acho que você não se lembra dos efeitos daquelas criaturas sobre as pessoas, principalmente crianças.

- Elas são só crianças, o que pode ser tão ruim assim na vida delas para esse escândalo todo. – disse o chefe dos aurores, mas se arrependendo na hora ao ver o olhar de fúria do moreno.

- Crianças já sofreram, algumas mais que adultos, incluindo alguns dos seus aurores preferidos. – disse o moreno avançando. – Me diz de uma criança que viu seus pais serem torturados quando ainda tinha uma ano. Ou de uma que a poucos meses foi possuída por Voldemort, e quase matou a sua melhor amiga. Me diz que ela não são afetadas pelos dementadores mais que você.

- Eu não pensei assim. – disse Rufus tremendo. – Achei que poderia evitar que o que aconteceu ano passado se repetisse. Eles são bons em detectar artes das trevas.

- Nunca mais pense em algo que envolva crianças sem antes falar comigo. – disse ele. – Dá próxima vez você levará o mesmo fim dos dementadores que você mandou para o trem.

Tiago saiu da sala do chefe e recebeu palmas de todos, principalmente daqueles que tinham filhos na escola. Para ele, todos estavam ali para ver a sua reação, e não se decepcionaram, já que ninguém mais espera que Rufus aceite um duelo com o moreno.


	29. BichoPapão e Hipogrifos

Capítulo 29 – Bicho-Papão e Hipogrifos.

- Ei, Harry. – disse Hagrid. – Eu queria agradecer você, e seus amigos. Pelo que aconteceu ano passado eu consegui ser inocentado e agora sou professor.

- Que isso, Grandão. – disse o moreno. – Um dia a verdade sempre aparece. Só precisamos ter esperança pelo menos é o que diz a mamãe.

- Ela é sabia como toda ruiva. – disse ele limpando uma lágrima que começou a cair. – É por falar em ruivas como está a Gina?

- Ela ainda tá meio mal por causa do dementador ontem mais está melhorando. – disse Hermione.

- Fiquem perto dela, ela se recuperará rápido. – disse Hagrid. – no fim de semana façam uma visita pra mim e levem-na. Ela infelizmente não tem aula comigo ainda, mas vocês serão meus primeiros alunos. Reservei um animal bem interessante para vocês.

- Que bom. – disse Rony, meio animado meio receoso por conhecer o que ele considerava interessante.

- Nós vemos depois do almoço. – disse o professor se afastando.

- Você sabe o que é? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não, papai não quis falar, ele achou que seria bom para o Hagrid ver nossa reação. – respondeu Harry.

- Acho melhor irmos para o café. – disse Hermione. – A professora McGonagall já deve estar distribuindo os horários.

- Como se isso fosse uma coisa boa. – disse Rony para que somente Harry ouvisse.

Seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória e foram para perto da Gina, que estavam conversando com as amigas.

- Hey, Gina. – disse a morena. – A McGonagall já passou distribuindo os horários?

- Não ainda não. – Respondeu a ruiva mostrando que estava melhor.

- Que bom. – respondeu de forma enigmática.

- Bom dia, Ruiva. – disse Harry dando um beijo na bochecha da menina, fazendo Rony e os gêmeos que estavam se chegando fechar a cara e as amigas dela suspirarem.

- Bom Dia, Moreno.

- Vocês deveriam parar de fazer isso. – reclamou Rony.

- Tenho certeza que como a minha mãe me ensinou educação, a sua também fez isso com todos os seus filhos. Mas ao contrário de você, eu aprendi. – disse Harry sem se importar em parar de se servir.

- Você deveria para de tentar enfrentar o Harry. – disse Neville se juntando com eles. – Ele teve bons professores.

- Quem?

- Ora, Rony. Tiago e Lilian Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin.

Resolveram mudar de assunto de uma vez para evitar mais constrangimentos para o ruivo e esperaram a professora.

Ela não demorou muito a aparecer, e entregou os horários.

- Além de Poções com a Sonserina, teremos também Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com eles. - gemeu Rony.

- Pelo menos o professor não nos perseguirá e será a favor deles. – disse Harry.

Hermione não comentou nada, mas tentou esconder rapidamente o seu horário, sem conseguir esconder direito de Harry que percebeu que parecia que tinha três aulas no mesmo horário, porém ele não poderia ter certeza disso.

Saíram e foram para a sala de Remo.

- Nem precisam pegar seus livros. Deixem suas coisas aí apanhem suas varinhas e me sigam. – disse o professor.

A turma se entusiasmou, era sempre bom quando os professores mandavam largar os livros.

Seguiram o professor até a sala dos professores. Ele entrou primeiro e viu que era ocupada pelo Snape.

- Professor Snape, você poderia nos dar licença. Tenho que dar uma aula aqui. – disse ele de forma cortes.

- Sim claro. – disse ele de forma agressiva, mas ele não podia fazer nada.

- Entrem. – ordenou para os alunos.

Depois que todos entraram, ele se aproxima de um dos armários que começa a tremer.

- Alguém poderia me responder o que tem dentro deste armário? Srta Granger.

- Um Bicho-Papão. Um ser amórfico, que usa do maior medo de uma pessoa para assustá-la. Mas só ataca uma pessoa sozinha– respondeu a menina.

- Perfeito. Por que uma pessoa sozinha? Sr Potter.

- Se atacar duas pessoas ele não conseguiria se tornar o medo dos dois e assim não os assustariam.

- Certo. O que ele quis foi que se um bicho-papão atacar uma pessoa que tem medo da Mula sem cabeça que está junto com alguém que tem medo de um verme gigante, ele se transformará em meio verme. E isso não assusta ninguém. – disse o professor.

- Agora ensinarei vocês a combater eles. A única coisa que destrói um deste é a risada. Para isso devemos transformar-lo em algo que você não tem medo, ou melhor, em algo engraçado. Para isso usamos o feitiço _Ridikulus_, imaginando o nosso medo se tornando algo engraçado.

O professor chamou primeiro Neville e o ajudou a combater o bicho-papão, que acabou se transformando no professor Snape com as roupas da avó do menino. Depois um por um os alunos tiveram sua chance. Com exceção de Harry e Hermione.

Na vez de Harry, o professor entrou na sua frente e o bicho-papão se tornou uma enorme bola branca.

Quando todos saíram, o moreno ficou para trás.

- Por que você não deixou que eu enfrentasse ele? – perguntou diretamente.

- Achei que não seria legal que Voldemort aparecesse por aqui.

- Eu não tinha pensado nele, pensei nos dementadores. Eu não gosto de como eles afetam a .. me afetam.

- Sei... E bom ver que você tem medo do seu próprio medo. Você devia conversar com seu pai, ele tem experiência nisso.

- Ele me ensinou a espantar os dementadores. Mas não sei se consigo enfrentar muitos.

- Isso eu também não si. Mas já é um grande feito destruir um. Eu nunca consegui. – tentou animá-lo. – Mas é melhor você ir, acredito que você tem aula agora.

* * *

No horário do almoço Harry deu um jeito de escapar dos amigos para poder conversar com o pai. Ele confiava nos amigos, mas tinha coisas que era melhor ainda não falar nada. Ele bateu na porta e disse:

- Pai, posso conversar com você um minuto?

- Sim, claro.

- Hoje, tivemos hoje uma aula de Defesa.

- Bicho-Papão. – interrompeu o auror.

- Então você sabe o que aconteceu.

- Sim, o Remo não permitiu que você enfrentasse ele, por achar que apareceria o Voldemort, mas na verdade você pensou nos dementadores.

- Sim, eu não suporto o que sinto quando um deles chega perto de mim, perto da Gina. – desta vez ele não tentou corrigir, seu pai deve saber tudo.

- Entendo, mas qual o problema?

- Quando você foi a primeira vez que você este na presença de um.

- Foi no trem, no meu terceiro ano, assim como ocorreu ontem. Mas não foi a mando dos aurores por mero capricho, eles estavam atrás do Sirius, mas essa é uma historia para outro dia. Neste dia eu desmaiei. Eu tinha mais lembranças tristes que você e muito menos pensamentos felizes.

- Mas como você pode destruir todos os dementadores ao seu redor? Eu mal consegui fazer isso com um deles.

- Na sua idade eu só conseguia afastar os dementadores, só passei a destruí-los depois que voltei no tempo.

- Eu consigo enfrentar cem destes? Afastar pelo menos?

- Acho que está na hora do almoço. – disse Tiago afastando o filho em direção a porta. – Oi, Gina.

A menina estava parada na porta se preparando para bater.

- Oi, Tio, Harry. - Respondeu a menina corando.

- Vejo que estou cheio de visitas hoje. – disse o inominável. – Deixe me ver, você quer que eu te ensine a afastar/destruir dementadores?

- É. – disse a menina corando mais ainda.

- No nosso próximo encontro, só nosso. – disse ele. – Mas acho melhor vocês irem almoçar. Harry você poderia acompanhá-la e responder as perguntas dela.

- Sim, claro.

Os dois meninos saíram conversando baixo sobre isso. E só se separaram ao chegar ao salão principal, onde Harry seguiu para perto de Rony e Hermione, e a ruiva ia para mesa da Corvinal conversar com Luna.

Harry nem se designou a responder a pergunta expressa na face do ruivo, e fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

Terminado o almoço eles seguiram para os jardins, um pouco atrás da turma da Sonserina. E no meio deles Malfoy percebeu a presença deles e elevou a voz.

- Esse professor não vai durar dois meses. Meu pai dará logo um jeito de colocá-lo fora desta escola.

A fúria passou pelos grifinórios, mas Harry foi o primeiro a reagir. Apesar de sua mão ter coçado para que ele pegasse a varinha e derrubasse a todos os idiotas, mas algo perto das árvores o fez apenas responder.

- E quem vai acreditar nas palavras de alguém que não estava aqui, nas aulas.

- E em quem vão acreditar? Eu uma sangue ruim ou em um filhote de coelho.

- Em mim. – disse ele de forma sombria.

Antes que Malfoy pudesse replicar, os grifinórios passaram rindo da cara dos verdinhos.

Todos se sentaram em volta do picadeiro no qual seria a aula, e puxaram seus Livros, _O Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_. Ao contrário de todo o resto, Harry abriu o seu livro e tentou imaginar qual seria o animal estudado.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Rony espantado.

- É só fazer carinho nele, até mesmo os monstros necessitam de carinho. – respondeu o moreno.

- Só mesmo o Hagrid para pensar em um livro que morde e só abre com carinho. – disse Hermione conseguindo abrir o livro, que estava amarrado como todos os outros.

O Professor logo apareceu com uns cinco animais muito estranhos, tinha o corpo de um cavalo, mas as patas dianteiras e a cabeça eram de uma águia, assim como as asas que saiam de seu dorso.

- Bom dia turma, hoje estudaremos Hipogrifos. – disse ele todo animado.

Ele explicou um pouco sobre os animais depois que todos conseguiram abrir seus livros.

- Alguém gostaria de chegar perto? – perguntou o gigante.

Harry se adiantou quando todos pareciam aterrorizados com a idéia. O moreno não se preocupou em escutar as instruções que viriam e se aproximou com calma do animal separado para isso, cujo nome era Bicuço. Fez a reverência, mas demorou um pouco para ser respondido, o que causou apreensão nos grifinórios e no professor e expectativa de ver um acidente com ele.

Quando o hipogrifo se abaixou, Harry se aproximou e acariciou o belo animal como se conhecessem há algum tempo.

- Se você quiser pode voar nele. – disse o professor.

- Que tal um vôo? – perguntou o menino para Bicuço, que respondeu com um som que ele considerou como um sim.

Como se fizesse isso o tempo todo, Harry saltou para o lombo dele e logo estava no ar.

A turma ficou embasbacada com o vôo dele, Harry parecia tão à vontade em cima de Bicuço como em cima de uma vassoura. Quando pousou e desceu foi ovacionado pelos colegas de casa.

- Agora quero que vocês se separem e se aproximem deles. E não se esqueçam de fazer a reverência. – disse o professor.

Harry ficou perto do grande amigo, enquanto os outros alunos seguiam com a aula.

- Obrigado, Harry.

- Não fiz nada de mais, sempre quis fazer isso na cara do Malfoy. Papai me levou algumas vezes para uma fazenda de hipogrifos, e me ensinou tudo isso.

- Mesmo assim, foi importante que você não sentisse medo, isso ajudou a me dar confiança em continuar.

Enquanto isso, Malfoy estava chateado e resolveu descontar no Bicuço, que para sua infelicidade era o animal que os sonserinos deveriam estudar.

- Você não me parece ser muito inteligente assim, se até o idiota do Potter conseguiu te montar qualquer um consegue.

Em um movimento rápido o hipogrifo atacou o menino arremessando o longe. Hagrid entrou na frente do animal para acalmá-lo.

- Ele me atacou. Eu vou morrer. – berrava o loiro.

- Fica calmo, Sr. Malfoy. – tentava acalmar o professor.

Em um instante Bicuço se acalmou. Alguém se aproximava.

- Sr. Malfoy fique quieto, berrar não vai melhorar nada. Da próxima vez não ofenda um ser com inteligência. Levem ele para a enfermaria. E que isso sirva de lição para todos, não subestime um animal que possui poder para matar. – disse Tiago Potter sem emoção. – Ah, Sr Malfoy depois nós dois vamos ter uma conversa.


	30. Pesadelo

Capítulo 30 – Pesadelo

Era a primeira aula de Snape no ano, a primeira vez que o veriam depois da aula de DCAT, e seria a primeira vez que encontrariam com a turma da Sonserina depois da aula do Hagrid.

Rony e Hermione estavam preocupados, mas Harry não se intimidava pelo morcegão, nem pelo Malfoy.

Esperaram fora da sala de poções esperando o professor, e pela cara dele ao abrir a porta ele ficara sabendo do bicho-papão do Neville.

- Hoje começaremos como poções mais difíceis, mais perigosas e qualquer erro pode ser fatal. – disse o professor olhando diretamente para Neville.

Harry ficou pensando que essa era a atitude que fazia o maior medo do colega ser Snape.

Snape já tinha passado as instruções para a poção do dia, quando Draco Malfoy adentrou na sala. Seu braço machucado em uma tipóia, como se fosse um inválido.

- Não posso manusear os ingredientes com isso. – disse o loiro.

- Você pode se sentar com... – disse o professor olhando para sala e parando na mesa de Harry e Rony.

Uma batida na porta desviou a atenção do professor.

- Desculpe pela intromissão na sua aula, mas me pediram para verificar uma coisa. – disse Tiago para Snape. – Madame Promfrey mandou isso para você.

Ele lançou para Malfoy um sapo de chocolate. Intencionalmente ele mandou um pouco para o lado do braço na tipóia.

Por reflexo, o loiro agarrou o doce.

- Ela vai ficar satisfeita de ver que seu braço está bom. Não que ela duvidasse disso, mas ficou muito chateada por você ficar falando que não estava curado. – disse ele. – Espero sorte no quadribol. Da próxima vez não falte a um compromisso comigo, você acaba de perder dez pontos e ganhar uma detenção comigo. Seu pai não deve ficar muito feliz com isso tudo.

O auror saiu da sala deixando os sonserinos com raiva e os grifinórios felizes.

Snape estava lívido, seu aluno tinha sido enganado na frente dele, e não pode fazer nada. Queria se vingar em alguém, mas sabia que não podia encostar em Harry, o 'pai' ia direto na jugular dele se fizesse. Era melhor aterrorizar os alunos do primeiro ano, ou os do sétimo ano.

* * *

Tiago tinha preparado para a primeira reunião com o quarteto para as aulas. Estava ansioso para isso, não queria ninguém machucado. Desta vez ele não permitiu que Letícia participasse, preferia trabalhar com ela nas reuniões dos magos.

- Pai, chegamos. – disse Harry entrando com os amigos.

- Vamos começar. – disse ele. – Hoje vamos começar com um feitiço simples, o feitiço escudo.

- Pensei que você ia ensinar como afastar dementadores, como o Harry fez no trem. – disse Rony.

- Teremos tempo para isso, agora é melhor que ensine vocês a se protegerem sozinhos. O feitiço contra dementadores pode ser executado por outras pessoas, mas o escudo é mais fácil se você mesmo executar.

O auror demonstrou como fazer e para provar que era eficiente pediu que Hermione lançasse nele um feitiço de desarmamento. A morena ficou meio ressabiada com isso, mas fez o que ele pediu. Ficando espantada quando seu feitiço bateu em uma barreira invisível a frente do professor.

- Esse feitiço é eficaz de acordo como o poder do usuário, o feitiço que ele barrara e a concentração de quem executa. – disse novamente Tiago. – É praticamente impossível se proteger com ele de alguns feitiços negros, portanto não podem ficar muito confiantes com ele, existem barreiras mais fortes e eficientes, mas que demandam mais energia e são mais complicadas. Portanto sempre temos que ter condição de evitar os ataques. Agora quero que vocês tentem repetir.

Harry já sabia esse feitiço, mas preferiu evitar que seus amigos ficassem mal e errou as primeiras tentativas, sendo copiado por Gina, que esperou que Hermione conseguisse algo antes de acertar.

Depois que Rony conseguiu conjurar o escudo de forma satisfatória, Tiago pediu que se separassem em duplas para que um testasse o feitiço do outro. Harry e Rony ficaram de um lado da sala, enquanto Gina e Hermione faziam a outra dupla. No fim da sessão, todos já conseguiam se proteger bem, mas foram recomendados que treinassem mais, para fortalecer o escudo.

* * *

- Não consegui entender nada do que esse fantasma fala. – disse Rony reclamando do Professor Binns.

- Se alguém conseguisse ficar acordado na aula dele, conseguiria entender. – disse Harry.

-Mione, como você consegue? – perguntou o ruivo. – Mione? Uê cadê ela? Juro que ela tava do meu lado a dois segundo atrás.

- Não sei. – disse Harry a procurando pelo corredor. – Olha ela ali conversando com aquela corvinal.

- Como ela foi parar lá tão rápido? – perguntou Rony, recebendo apenas um balançar de ombros de Harry.

- Ela está muito estranha esse ano. – resmungou Rony.

* * *

Olívio estava obcecado pela vitória esse ano. Seus treinos estavam mais pesados e longos este ano.

- Nem parece que ganhamos os dois últimos anos. – disse Fred.

- Ele não precisa matar a gente, só por que ele forma esse ano. – devolveu George.

- Enquanto vocês dois encontram energia para reclamar dele, eu vou cair nesse sofá até que sinta minhas pernas de novo. – disse Harry se jogando em um sofá qualquer, e ignorando os resmungos dos dois.

Scar pulou em seu colo e ele começou a acariciar o gato de Gina automaticamente, Bichento se contentou em deitar ao seu lado e dormir, enquanto Rex deitava nos seus pés.

Sem conseguir se segurar, o moreno acabou dormindo ali mesmo, ainda vestido com seu uniforme, já que não teve forças para mudar no vestiário. Como já era tarde ninguém viu o moreno ali dormindo, portanto ele ficaria ali até a manhã seguinte.

Porém, ele acordou por volta das três da manhã com um som que ele não esperava ouvir ali, um choro, um choro feminino.

Olhando em volta ele viu Gina enrolada chorando em uma poltrona. Aproximou-se dela com cuidado, para que ela não se assustasse.

- Gina. – chamou.

- Harry. – disse ela pulando no pescoço dele. – Eu estava com medo de perder você.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu sonhei com a câmara, você lutando com o basilisco, mas sem a espada e você...

- Shi! Foi só um pesadelo. Estamos todos vivos, eu, você e a Luna. Não precisa ter medo. – disse ele acariciando o cabelo da menina.

- Você promete que não morre.

- Prometo. – disse ele apanhando a menina no colo e voltando para o sofá que ele estava sentado, ainda com a menina no colo. – Agora dorme.

A menina demorou ainda alguns minutos para dormir, e ele ficou ali velando o sono dela, não se lembrando de estar cansado.

Acordou-a antes que os outros alunos. Ela parecia melhor.

- Obrigada, Harry, não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui.

- Você só demoraria um pouco mais ficar bem, mas ficaria, você é forte, mais do que você mesma imagina.

- Obrigada. De novo.

* * *

- Letícia, anda rápido. O Tio Almofadinhas vai ficar irritado comigo, se a gente se atrasar. Ele está querendo impressionar a Manú, acho que essa será sua tia. – disse Lilian.

- Já estou pronta. – disse a menina. – Como estou?

- Uma rainha. Mas para que isso tudo, se só vamos almoçar com os dois no beco?

- E que... – começou a falar a menina de forma envergonhada. – eu sonhei que conheci um garoto no beco, pode ser hoje.

- Não deixa seu pai escutar isso, ele te prende em casa por trinta anos.

- Não conta para ele, papai é ciumento. Ele não vai deixar.

- Eu não conto, mas vou ter que falar com ele sobre seus sonhos, eles me parecem ser reais. Não contarei sobre o conteúdo, mas esse é um poder que nem eu, nem ele temos. Apesar dele e seu irmão anteciparem alguns fatos.

- Isso é bom. – disse a menina feliz. - Eu sou diferente.

- Mas pode ser ruim, se pessoas errados souberem. Não saia contando isso para todo mundo.

- Pode deixar mamãe. – disse a menina dando um beijo na mãe. – Agora vamos senão o Tio Al, vai ficar com carinha triste.

* * *

Gina e Luna andavam pelos corredores depois de fazer seus deveres na biblioteca. Elas gostavam de fazer isso, para poderem conversar e relaxar um pouco.

- Olha o que temos aqui, as duas garotinhas que foram seqüestradas pela cobrinha. – disse um sonserino que apareceu na frente delas.

- Olha um projeto de boneco falante. – disse Gina retrucando o menino, fazendo Luna rir.

- Calada menina, você me deve respeito. – disse o menino.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Por que eu sou superior. – disse ele.

- Quem te contou essa mentira? – perguntou Gina, Luna se divertia com isso tudo, podia parecer que ela não estava fazendo nada naquela discussão, mas ela preferia deixar isso para Gina, que tinha experiência nisso, já que tinha seis irmãos mais velhos para discutir.

- Você não pode falar nada, sua pobretona. Aduladora de cobra.

- Quer me acompanhar em uma visitinha a nossa cobra de estimação, sabe ela está com fome, acho que ela pode se satisfazer com você.

O menino arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo dali.

- Agora entendo o apelido que seus irmãos te deram de Incêndio. – disse Luna.

- Quem te contou?

- Harry. Ele me visita de vez em quando na biblioteca. E eu vou vê-lo voar. Ele voa bem.

- Voa mesmo. – disse a ruiva de forma sonhadora.

Em uma das sombras ali perto, Tiago viu a cena toda. Ele ficou muito contente com a menina, que agora ele amava como se fosse mesmo sua sobrinha, já que realmente ele se sentia como irmão de Molly. Ele tinha ficado preocupado com o que Harry tinha contado para ele sobre o pesadelo, mas parecia que era somente isso, um pesadelo. A ruiva não estava abalada com a experiência da câmara, isso só seria problema quando um dementador chegasse perto dela. Mas isso ele saberia ensinar a ela a contornar, sua Lilian tinha se curado também, sendo que as lembranças dela eram piores.

- Boa menina. – disse ele sumindo dali, ele não precisava mais se preocupar quanto a isso.


	31. Reconhecimento

Capítulo 31 – Reconhecimento

Tiago tinha feito uma pesquisa na biblioteca do Departamento de Mistério para entender os sonhos da filha. Ele sabia que sonhos premonitórios existiam, mas ele sabia pouco sobre isso, só o que tinha estudado em Hogwarts, mas como Trelawney não era uma vidente confiável, e não conseguia passar nada para seus alunos.

Teve que despistar alguns colegas, para que nenhum nem ao menos suspeitassem sobre o que ele pesquisava. Ele usou a sala de Lilian para ler.

- Letícia, temos que conversar. - disse ele depois do jantar, hoje ele tinha comido em casa. – Sua mãe me falou do seu sonho.

- Falou? – perguntou espantada.

- Sim, me falou que você teve um sonho e que você acha que pode acontecer. Não me disse qual foi o sonho e nem perguntei. Me interessei por esse poder novo que você apresentou.

- Hum.

- Eu e o Harry podemos visualizar algum tempo no futuro, o que deixa o Aluado e o Almofadinhas muito irritados. Mas você tem um poder especial, A visão dos sonhos. Você pode ver o futuro a partir de seus sonhos, nem sempre o que sonhar será o futuro, mas você saberá o que é futuro e o que é sonho, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Esse poder pode ser bom, mas também pode te fazer muito mal. Pode ajudar ou te deixar louca. Trouxe um livro para você ler, na verdade fui eu quem o escrevi para você. Será melhor que você leia do que eu fique te falando. Mas quero que você fale sobre seus sonhos para mim e para sua mãe. E teremos aulas especiais, eu e você, para uns treinamentos sobre a mente. Não se preocupe, terei cuidado com você e não entrarei nos seus segredos.

- Eu te amo, pai. – disse a menina, dando um beijo nele. – Eu tenho um poder só meu. Vou contar para o Harry.

Depois que a menina saiu, Lilian se aproximou do marido.

- Ela estava triste por não levarmos ela para treinar com os outros, mas agora ela ficará mais tranqüila, principalmente porque será você quem vai ensiná-la a controlar os poderes.

- Ela controlará os poderes sozinhos, o que farei será mais dar apoio a ela, fortalecer a sua mente para que ela possa suportar o que vai ver, você me disse que até agora ela só viu coisas boas e nem sempre isso acontece. Eu sou prova disso, meus sonhos salvaram seu pai, mas nos meteram em uma grande encrenca, que causou a morte de Sirius.

- Fico feliz de ter você na minha vida, com essa cabeça. – disse a ruiva. – Aliás, sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando era mais impulsivo.

- Eu ainda sou impulsivo. – disse ele puxando-a para seu colo.

- A Letícia está lá em cima. – disse ela rindo.

- Ela está escrevendo para o Harry, vai demorar.

* * *

Gina viu seu garanhão prateado sair de sua varinha, era a primeira vez que ela tinha conseguido realizar um feitiço antes de Letícia, ela apenas conseguia uma pequena nevoa.

- Parabéns Gina. – disse Tiago, que estava usando uma abordagem diferente desta vez, como Harry já conseguia conjurar um patrono, ele demonstrou como se fazia, explicou como devia ser feito e esperou, deixando que as duas se concentrassem sozinhas.

Harry era quem incentivava as duas. Lilian não estava presente seu patrono poderia denunciar sua identidade.

- Lilian, se concentre. – disse Harry. – você é capaz disso.

- É difícil. – choramingou ela.

- Eu sei, esse feitiço é muito difícil. Muitos adultos não conseguem nada, nem mesmo uma fumacinha. Só tem que escolher a memória certa. Qual você está usando?

- A do Natal passado.

- Uma boa, mas precisamos de uma melhor.

- Pode deixar.

Ela se concentrou de novo, agora ela se lembrou da primeira vez que voou com o irmão. E lançou o feitiço novamente, agora formou uma figura grande, mas ainda pouco nítida.

- Foi bem melhor, se eu fosse um dementador, eu fugiria de medo. – disse o menino para a irmã, mais para animá-la do que falando a verdade. – tente outra, não necessariamente precisa ser real, papai disse isso para mim quando me ensinou, pode ser um sonho, ou apenas um sentimento.

Ela não terminou de escutá-lo, ao ouvir falar de sonho, logo se lembrou daquele que seria seu casamento, ela estava feliz.

Um enorme tigre saiu da varinha dela, deu um rugido.

- Você é bem filha do seu pai. – disse Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou a menina.

- Ele usou uma vez essa forma para mim.

- Muito bom, minha rainha. – disse Tiago pegando a filha e rondando no ar. – Bom, esse foi o primeiro passo. Na próxima reunião tentaremos isso sem varinha. Se vocês conseguirem deste jeito não haverá como não conseguir com a varinha.

- Poderemos destruir os dementadores assim? – perguntou Gina. – Como o Harry fez no trem?

- No começo só se for um ou dois. Se forem muitos vocês conseguiram afastá-los perfeitamente. Com o tempo e com o aumento dos seus poderes, tudo mudará. Ai sim, eles sempre serão destruídos.

- Que máximo! – disse Letícia contente.

- E mesmo. – disse Gina também feliz.

- Harry, você acompanha a Gina para a torre. – disse Tiago e virando para Gina e falando só para ela ouvir. – Tenha certeza que ele não vai direto para lá e permaneça lá. Peça ajuda para Mione se for preciso.

- Tchau, pai, Lele. – disse o menino oferecendo o braço para Ruiva. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – disse ela aceitando o gesto. – Tchau.

-Tchau, vocês dois. – disse Letícia.

Depois que os dois saíram Tiago vira para a filha.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, vamos começar com seu treinamento da mente.

* * *

Tiago aparatou em frente ao Grigontes. Ele estava ali em uma missão de Reconhecimento. Estava atrás da horcruxe que Bellatrix guardava. Tentaria primeiro que os duendes permitissem que ele entrasse no cofre e pegar o que queria. Não tinha nenhuma expectativa de sair ali com a alma de Voldemort.

Se adiantou e informou para o duende que o recebeu que tinha horário marcado com o Gerente.

- Bom Dia, Senhor Potter, me chamo Berdo, sou o Gerente do Grigontes. – disse o duende.

- Bom dia, Senhor Berdo. – disse Tiago, oferecendo a mão em um gesto que demonstraria que ele trataria o duende como um humano, sem preconceitos, que foi aceito. – Infelizmente não vim aqui para tratar de meus negócios pessoais, que mantenho com o Banco. Estou aqui como representante do Quartel General dos Aurores.

- Os aurores novamente estão investigando meus funcionários após denúncias de algum puro sangue rico. E você veio aqui para pedir minha permissão? Permissão negada.

- Não estou preocupado com bruxos esnobes, que querem ficar ricos à custa de antigas rivalidades. Acredito que essas denúncias deveriam ser investigadas pelo banco, já que é a honra dos duendes que esta em jogo. Meu assunto diz respeito a um cliente, ou melhor, um casal. Acredito eu que dentro de um de seus cofres exista um objeto que permitiria a volta de Voldemort ao poder.

- Segundo minhas fontes, o ministério nega a possibilidade disso, afirmando que ele está morto.

-Sim, para o ministério é melhor e mais fácil acreditar na morte de Voldemort, mesmo existindo provas contrárias. Eu sei que ele não morreu quando atacou Harry Potter, seu corpo foi destruído, mas sua alma ainda vaga pelo mundo. E já o vi.

- Infelizmente não podemos quebrar a confiança de nossos clientes permitindo a sua entrada em qualquer que seja o cofre que você queira ir, se não tiver a chave. Mesmo que isso signifique a paz.

- Pense nisso, o casal em questão, está trancafiado em Azkaban, de onde supostamente nunca sairão, não possuem herdeiros, logo tudo que existir lá dentro passará para o ministério, o que seria um pena para os duendes. Eles foram responsáveis pela tortura e morte de duas famílias de duendes na época da ascensão de Voldemort. Eu só quero impedir mais mortes, pegando um único objeto. Voldemort já conseguiu entrar no Banco um vez, pode conseguir de novo.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou o gerente espantado.

- Ele foi o responsável pela invasão que ocorreu há mais de dois anos, que felizmente não causou nenhum dano.

- Isso é grave. – disse o duende pensativo. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, precisarei conversar com alguns conselheiros do banco, preciso de tempo para uma decisão. Marcaremos uma reunião para o inicio do próximo ano, e você me traga todas as provas que possui, e quem sabe eu possa permitir que você pegue esse objeto.

- Agradeço o seu tempo. Estarei pronto para a nossa reunião. Não te decepcionarei, mesmo que não o convença. – disse Tiago se levantando e cumprimentando o duende antes de se retirar.

Depois que Tiago saiu, Berdo começou a refletir.

- Esse rapaz é diferente, se fosse outro, já entraria aqui exigindo entrar no cofre sem se importar com nada, ameaçaria a tudo e a todos e sairia sem nada. Este veio com argumentos e solicitações, não esperava nada e saiu com uma expectativa. Mesmo que ele poderia simplesmente entrar no cofre e sair sem que ninguém nem mesmo percebesse. Será melhor que este caso seja analisado direito.

* * *

O dia estava feio, a chuva caia torrencialmente, e ventava muito.

O time da Grifinória estava no vestiário se preparando para o primeiro jogo da temporada, o único ausente era o goleiro e capitão, Olívio Wood. Este chegou correndo furioso.

- Eles conseguiram de novo. – disse ele. – Se preparem, o jogo de hoje não será contra a Sonserina, será contra a Lufa-Lufa. OS idiotas deram uma desculpa de uma gripe, que acometeu todos os jogadores.

- Calma, Olívio. – disse Fred.

- Nós treinamos para enfrentar as cobras, tamos preparados para enfrentar os honestos Lufalufas. – disse George.

- Os sonserinos perceberam que o clima não ia favorecê-los, e mudaram o jogo, agora jogaremos contra um time mais pesado e que conseguirá suportar os ventos melhor. – disse o capitão. – Teremos que ser mais precisos. Eles treinaram muito este ano, e também mantiveram o time do ano passado. Cedrico parece recuperado das dores que teve ano passado e pode ser um problema para você Harry.

- Deixa comigo. – disse ele.

Assim que saíram para o campo foram recebidos pela chuva. Era quase impossível ver algo a mais de cinco metros a frente daquela forma. Instintivamente, Harry passou a mão nos óculos e lançou um feitiço para que a água não o incomodasse, melhorando, assim, a sua visibilidade.

O jogo começou equilibrado, com as duas equipes tendo que se esforçar para conseguir algum resultado. Depois de uma hora de jogo, Harry nem Cedrico tinham conseguido ver o pomo.

- Tempo. – soou no campo.

Harry estava desinformado sobre o andamento do jogo, pois, não conseguia ouvir a narração por causa do vento.

- E ai como estamos? – perguntou para os gêmeos.

- Mau. – respondeu George.

- Só dez pontos na frente, mas mal conseguimos algo. – disse Fred.

Olívio percebeu que os óculos de Harry não estavam molhados.

- Harry o que você fez nos seus óculos? – perguntou ele.

- Foi um feitiço impermeabilizante, que repele a água.

- Boa idéia, todos lançando isso no rosto, melhorará nosso jogo. – ordenou para o resto da equipe realizando o feitiço de imediato. – Vamos voltar.

Depois de mais algum tempo, Harry pode ver que a Grifinória tinha aberto uma pequena vantagem, mas que não serviria de nada se ele não pegasse o pomo antes.

Foi quando ele viu um lampejo dourado passando por ele, mas por infelicidade indo na direção do outro apanhador. O pomo mudou de direção e igualou os dois competidores.

Os dois continuaram voando emparelhados por alguns segundos, quando a velocidade de Harry somado a uma vassoura melhor deram-lhe uma vantagem.

Quando ele esticou o braço para pegar o pomo, sentiu que dois feitiços o acertaram, catapultando-o da vassoura, que pelo som havia se quebrado. Ele foi caindo de uma altura de trinta metros quando sentiu que a queda foi amparada.

Só quando chegou no chão, foi que percebeu que havia agarrado o pomo. Ergueu a mão para mostrar para todos. E seus olhos se direcionaram para a arquibancada onde estariam os professores e visitantes. Não encontrou seu pai, Letícia estava chorando, sua mãe estava revoltada, assim como alguns professores, mas Dumbledore parecia furioso.

* * *

Tiago assim que percebeu os feitiços saiu correndo para pegar os dois responsáveis por isso, eram dois alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Não se preocupou com Harry, ele sabia que Dumbledore impediria a queda. Mas ele estava ali para isso, para evitar que mais alunos ficassem machucados. Chegou atrás dos dois, no mesmo instante que Harry pousava suavemente no chão. E ainda pode ver a mudança de expressão deles ao ver o apanhador levantar o pomo, passando de felicidade para choque e incredulidade.

- Vocês dois irão me acompanhar. – disse Tiago assustando todos a sua volta, que ainda não tinham percebido a sua presença, fazendo os dois largarem as varinhas, que foram recolhidas pelo auror. – Isso fica comigo.

Seguiram para o castelo, onde já esperavam por eles, o Professor Snape.

- Eu fico responsável por eles agora. – disse o diretor da Sonserina. – Eles são meus alunos, eu os punirei.

- Me desculpe Snape, mas isso esta além da escola. Punições escolares apenas não serão suficientes. – disse Tiago. – Vamos para sua sala, para definirmos isso juntos.

Eles seguiram para lá, já que era mais perto que a sala do auror. Os alunos seguiram cabisbaixos.

- É inaceitável o ataque a um jogador de quabribol durante o jogo. – começou Tiago. – Principalmente de uma forma que poderia ter causado a morte dele. Uma queda daquelas é fatal. Vocês terão que cumprir detenção todos os sábados do ano, até a formatura. Todo sábado, terão que se apresentar a McGonagall, ela direcionará as tarefas. Estão proibidos de ir a Hogsmeade, já que estarão na detenção, assim como aos jogos de quadribol.

- Você não acha isso meio radical? – perguntou Snape, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada, eles mexeram com o filho do moreno, ficando feliz que aqueles não eram jogadores. – Foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Sim, uma brincadeira que poderia ter causado mortes, eles acertaram a vassoura que quebrou. – disse Tiago. – Mas eles poderiam ter acertado um dos dois apanhadores e causado a morte de um deles, se eles tivesse se movimentado diferente do que eles previram. Se isso ocorresse em um jogo de quabribol oficial, até mesmo um jogo em um campo nos fundos de uma casa, isso seria considerado tentativa de assassinato e seriam mandados de todo jeito para Azkaban. Eu estou sendo até bonzinho. Na minha opinião pessoal, eles pegariam detenção em todo o tempo livre e seriam taxados em seus exames como assassinos, e não conseguiriam emprego nenhum. Isso também serve de exemplo para os outros alunos, para que não tentem algo dessa natureza.

- Se for assim acredito que devo tirar cinqüenta pontos de cada um. – disse o professor com um cara aborrecida. – E se reclamarem tirarei mais.

- Agora tenho que ver como está meu filho. – disse o auror, fazendo os meninos perceberem a grande enrascada que eles tinham se metido.

* * *

Letícia estava vendo os pais, Harry e Gina duelarem, depois de mais uma reunião. Eles tinham novamente tentado o patrono sem varinha, com pouco resultado, mas ela não tinha desanimado, sabia que era mais difícil assim.

O duelo era de duplas, Tiago e Gina contra Lilian e Harry, para que fossem equilibrados. Não usavam varinhas, assim o exercício rendia mais.

A menina ficou vendo como Harry fazia os mesmos movimentos que o pai, até mesmo como ele ajeitava o cabelo. Tio Almofadinhas tinha dito que Tiago fazia de uma forma mais calma que o pai dos dois, que geralmente fazia dois movimentos. Para quem sabia eram a mesma pessoa aquilo confirmava.

Por algum motivo, a ruivinha resolveu analisar a mãe e Gina duelando. Foi por um movimento do cabelo de Gina, ela viu algo que a fez pensar.

Se Rowena voltou para ajudar Godrico, isso devia fazer alguém voltar com seu pai, esse alguém era sua mãe, que era Gina.

A menina entrou em choque.


	32. História

Capítulo 32 – História

A menina entrou em choque. Nem viu quando o duelo acabou, e a alegria dos dois meninos de poderem participar. Respondeu automaticamente ao irmão quando este se despediu.

- Minha rainha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago.

- Por que não me contaram? Eu sou muito nova para saber? – perguntou ela segurando o choro.

- O que, Lets? – foi a vez de Lilian, que como o marido estavam abaixados perto dela.

- Que você, mãe, é a Gina, do tempo do papai. - disse a menina agora com um tom acusador.

- Como você descobriu? – perguntou orgulhoso Tiago.

- Pelo seu livro, e vendo as duas duelarem, elas tem movimentos idênticos, assim como você e o Harry. – disse a menina.

- Não contamos nada, por vários motivos. – disse Lilian. – Nem eu mesmo me lembrava de quem eu era até levar o Harry para o trem que vinha para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Eu só lembrei de tudo quando vi essa marca na nuca dela.

Ela mostrou a nuca para a filha e viu a estrela, confirmando o que a menina tinha percebido.

- Como você leu no livro, eu não reconheci a Lilian imediatamente, mesmo caindo praticamente aos pés dela. – disse Tiago. – Ela veio pra me ajudar, mas eu não podia saber. Foi a presença dela que eu consegui suportar não ter conseguido salvar meus pais, e poder criar o Harry. E assim como você, meu bem, eu fui notando algumas semelhanças entre as duas, pra mim ela se parecia com outra pessoa. Eu me apaixonei pela pessoa que eu via. Eu acreditava que a minha Gina estava morta.

- Não entendi nada. – disse a menina.

- Eu, quando ainda era Harry, comecei a namorar a minha Gina, no meu sexto ano, mas precisei me afastar para tentar acabar com o cara mau que me perseguia. Ele atacou a Toca. Pela reportagem que eu vi estavam todos mortos. Foi ai que eu decidi voltar no tempo. Ela acabou vindo um ano antes, mas perdeu a memória. Ela é necessária para mim, assim como as outras coisas que veio comigo, minha varinha, vassoura, o livro.

- Mas por que não contaram? – insistiu a menina ao ver que estavam tentando enrolar.

- São pouquíssimas pessoas que sabem, na verdade, somente apenas nos dois, Tio Arthur e Tia Molly. Que são os pais dela. – disse Tiago.

- Eu tinha que contar para eles. – disse Lilian.

- Nem mesmo o Harry sabe?

- Não. – responderam.

- Não queremos que ele se sinta pressionado. – disse Tiago. – Eu sei bem o se passa na cabeça do seu irmão. Ele poderia se sentir obrigado a namorar a Gina, e não ter um relacionamento bom com ela. Ou poderia se revoltar e acabar triste.

- Sem contar que seria meio estranho ele se apaixonar pela menina que também é a mulher que o criou. – disse Lilian. - Contaremos mais para ele mais para frente. Quando ele tiver tomado uma definição em sua vida. Com ela ou não.

- Mas se ele apaixonar-se pela ruivinha, nem essa notícia vai tirar isso da cabeça dela. Eu sei bem o que é isso, eu tentei. – disse o moreno.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian brava.

- Eu percebi que estava apaixonado no começo do sexto ano. Passei todo o tempo em que você namorava, tentando te esquecer. E fui o responsável pelo episódio que causou a separação de vocês. – disse ele sem olhar para a mulher.

- Não sei se te bato, ou se agradeço. Já não agüentava mais ele. – disse Lilian. – Mas eu gostaria de saber a historia do livro.

- Senta que lá vem a história. – disse ele indicando o sofá.

Eles se sentaram e Letícia se acomodou no colo do pai, onde ela gostava de ouvir as histórias.

- O livro fala sobre magias antigas que foram esquecidas ou que foram retiradas de circulação para não causar mais problemas. Uma dessas magias é justamente a que nos trouxe de volta no tempo. Tudo começou depois do casamento de Godrico e Rowena. Eles eram viúvos, cada um com um filho. A proximidade entre eles fez o amor nascer. Bom, não tem muito haver com a história, mas e um ponto de início. Um bruxo das trevas estava exterminando aqueles bruxos que vinha de origem trouxa. Sem um ou os dois pais bruxos. Ele tinha acabado de montar um pequeno exército e acabou por atacar Hogwarts.

- Por que eles sempre tentam isso? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não sei, acho que pela vista. –disse Tiago. – Os professores conseguiram vencer, mas o preço foi muito alto, mais da metade dos alunos havia perecido. Inclusive uma menina que havia acabado de chegar, que teve a garganta cortada na frente de Godrico. Quando estava tudo terminado, eles descobriram que o líder deles era um menino que estudou na escola. Ele havia se perdido na floresta depois que uns alunos de pais trouxas o importunaram. Os professores passaram dias procurando e não o encontraram. O garoto havia passado três dias em uma caverna durante o inverno e fora encontrado por um velho bruxo que se escondia por causa da perseguição aos bruxos. E incentivou nele o preconceito contra os trouxas.

- Esses são os piores. – disse a ruiva, Letícia já dava sinais de sono.

- Sim. Godrico passou dias tentando se recuperar das mortes, se culpando por tudo, pois fora ele quem encerra as buscas e por ser o principal alvo do ataque. Até que ele topou com essa magia. Não havia todos os detalhes, apenas como fazer e as condições, como o coração puro e não ter nada a perder. Ele havia perdido a razão para viver quando não conseguiu salvar seus alunos. Então ele fez a magia, sabendo que alteraria o tempo e isso não afetaria o seu relacionamento com Rowena. Ele voltou e conseguiu salvar o menino, evitando que ele se tornasse mais um mago das trevas. Mas ele estava perdido, não podia voltar para o castelo e não sabia fazer mais nada. Disfarçado, ele entrou em Hogsmeade para ver se conseguia um lugar para passar a noite. Uma mulher o viu e convidou para sua casa. Era Rowena, mas ele não reconheceu. Ela havia chegado um ano antes e se estabelecido na vila como preparadora de poções, e quando perguntavam ela dizia ser casada e que o marido chegaria um dia. Quando Godrico chegou, ela falou para todos que era seu marido, assim ele foi aceito por todos e passou a viver ali, como um curandeiro. Ele estava resignado de que não poderia mais ficar com sua amada e acabou se aproximando da mulher com quem vivia. Até perceber que era a sua Rowena.

- E viveram felizes para sempre.

- Algo assim, eles foram reconhecidos por eles mesmos e acabaram escrevendo o livro a oito mãos.

- Que bom, algo de bom saiu disso tudo.

- Sim, estou com você agora. Mas vamos levar a Letícia pra casa, que ela dormiu faz muito tempo.

* * *

O trio estava se direcionando para as masmorras para mais uma aula de poções acompanhados de Neville.

- Harry como você vai fazer agora que sua vassoura foi quebrada? – perguntou Neville.

- Meu pai falou para eu ter paciência e ir treinando com as vassouras da escola. – respondeu ele.

- Mas como você vai treinar direito se as vassouras da escola são ruins? – perguntou Hermione.

- Se ele conseguir fazer algo com aquelas vassouras, quando ele estiver uma boa, ninguém vai conseguir segura-lo. – quem respondeu foi Rony.

- Isso eu quero ver. – disse Malfoy que tinha ouvido o comentário do ruivo. – Potter não é capaz me vencer em uma disputa justa. Ano passado teve que enfeitiçar um balaço para se mostrar e me atrapalhar.

- Malfoy, não se iluda. Eu consigo ganhar de você mesmo sem uma vassoura. – disse Harry virando de costas.

Malfoy sacou a varinha com a intenção de lançar uma maldição no moreno, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nada. A porta da sala se abriu e Snape saiu e viu seu aluno apontar a varinha para os grifinórios que não estavam nem ai para ele. Infelizmente não pode culpar Potter e seus amigos desta vez.

- Malfoy guarde essa varinha, você sabe que não é permitido duelos nos corredores, você pode ser punido por isso.

O loiro frustrado guardou a varinha e entrou na sala sem ver o sorriso de Harry, que obviamente causará a armadilha para ele.

* * *

Harry estava voltando do jantar, sozinho. Hermione estava brigando com Rony por causa de como o ruivo come. Gina estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando com Luna. Estava passando por uma sala que deveria estar desocupada, quando ouviu um barulho. Sua curiosidade foi grande, ele abriu a porta tentando não fazer barulho. Mas não foi bem sucedido.

- O que temos aqui, caro Jorge? – perguntou Fred tentando, também sem sucesso esconder um pergaminho.

- Um anão de óculos que fala com cobras, caro Fred. – disse o gêmeo.

- Acho que a resposta seria dois baderneiros planejando uma nova confusão. – disse Harry.

- Veja só o que pensam de nós dois. – disse George.

- Seria um problema se eu pensasse diferente disso. – retrucou o moreno.

- Verdade. – disse Fred. – O que podemos fazer por você?

- Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nesse pergaminho que vocês tentaram esconder de um possível professor.

- Esse pergaminho? - disse Fred. – E só um inocente pergaminho.

- Se isso for um 'inocente' pergaminho, vocês dois são monitores. – disse Harry.

- Certo. Fica difícil enganar esse menino. Agora se você conseguir descobrir o que tem aqui, você fica com ele. – disse George.

- Se não conseguir, será nosso escravo até o Natal.

- Jura? Só tenho que fazer funcionar. – disse Harry com a maior cara de maroto.

- Sim, pequeno Potter.

Ele pegou o pergaminho e o estendeu sobre a mesa.

- Qual seria o feitiço que Hermione tentaria primeiro? – disse ele displicentemente, enganando os gêmeos que já estavam pensando que iam mandar ele fazer. – Não, nada correto resolveria isso. Quem sabe: "_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". _

A cara que os gêmeos fizeram foi hilária, eles não conseguiam acreditar que ele tinha conseguido fazer isso tão rápido ativar o mapa.

- Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou um perplexo Fred.

- Só se vocês me falarem como o conseguiram.

- Quando nós, éramos inocentes, acabamos sendo pegos e levados a sala do Flinch, mas por causa de uma distração ficamos sozinhos e encontramos uma magnífica gaveta com todo tipo de produto para malfeitores de primeira. Só conseguimos pegar esse pergaminho antes que o zelador voltasse. – disse George.

- Ficamos seis meses tentando encontrar a senha para isso. Esse é a fonte de nosso sucesso, mas como já conhecemos o castelo todo, não será um grande prejuízo entregar para você. – disse Fred.

- Agora é sua vez. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei as identidades dos Marotos. – disse Harry.

- E não vai ficar com esse segredo só para você. né?

- Almofadinhas é Sirius Black, Pontas era o meu pai Tiago Potter e Aluado é o nosso querido professor Remo Lupin.

- Eu não acredito. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Malfeito feito. – disse Harry apagando o mapa. – A escolha é de vocês.

- E quanto ao Rabicho?

- Ele é um rato, e está preso por trair os meus pais e causar suas mortes.

Harry saiu satisfeito, ele tinha conseguido o mapa do seu pai de volta. Depois ele iria descobrir como eles o perderam.

* * *

Harry contou para os amigos sobre o mapa.

- Você deveria entregar isso para o seu pai. – disse Hermione.

- Não, ele já tem o dele. – respondeu o menino.

- O que? – disse a menina. - Ele pode nos vigiar em todos os lugares?

- Sim, mas ele sabe apenas onde estamos e pode supor o que fazemos. – disse o moreno. – Sem contar que ele me disse que se eu achasse o mapa podia ficar com ele, por ele ser muito útil. Era do meu pai, portanto é minha herança.

- E Mione, assim poderemos chegar mais rápido nas aulas evitando grupos grandes pelo caminho, ou usar passagens secretas que não sabíamos. – disse Rony, tentando sensibilizar a amiga.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela. – Mas acho que devíamos avisar pelo menos a McGonagall.

- E qual seria a graça disso. – disse Gina. – Esse é um artigo para infringir regras, e você quer contar isso para os professores? Isso poderia ter sido muito útil ano passado ou retrasado.

- Tá bom. – disse a morena para evitar que a ruiva se lembrasse do que aconteceu no ano anterior.


	33. Hogsmeade

Capítulo 33 – Hogsmeade.

Finalmente chegou o primeiro passeio até a vila. Aqueles alunos que poderiam visitá-la estavam entusiasmados com isso. Rony era um deles, apesar de já conhecer, não parava de falar sobre isso para os amigos. Os melhores lugares para poderem ir, o que fazer.

Harry percebeu que essa notícia deixou alguém muito triste.

- O que aconteceu Gi? – perguntou o moreno quando ela se sentou ao seu lado no jantar do dia anterior ao passeio.

- Nada não. – disse ela.

- Como nada? Você está triste tem uma semana. Me conta, vai.

- Tomo mundo tá falando desse tal passeio. E eu não vou poder ir. – disse ela com a cara emburrada.

- Mas Gina, você conhece a vila. – disse Rony.

- Isso não impede de você quer ir. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Hermione. – Aliás, os dois têm.

- Mione, uma coisa é conhecer a vila, outra e conhecer a vila em dias de visita dos alunos. – disse Harry. – Eu também quero saber como fica a vila nestes dias.

- Certo, mas ela não pode ir, não tem autorização. Se pegarem ela pode pegar uma detenção, ou pior ser expulsa.

- Você disse certo: Se ela for pega. – disse Harry com um brilho no olhar.

- Que ce vai aprontar? – perguntou a morena.

- Eu nada. – disse ele. – Ou melhor, ninguém vai ver nada.

- A capa. – sussurrou Gina pescando a indireta dele.

- Sim. Você a usa, mas tem que ficar perto da gente, evitando esbarrar nos outros, ou ser vista.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – disse Mione.

- Se der algo errado eu assumo a culpa. – disse o moreno.

- Antes ele que eu. - disse Rony.

* * *

O dia amanheceu branco. Os quatro tomaram café normalmente. Harry passou a capa para Gina discretamente.

A ruiva se despediu e se afastou com o intuito de vestir a capa. Assim que o fez, em um corredor vazio, voltou para perto dos amigos que estavam esperando por ela. Ela podia ver que Mione ainda não tinha gostado da idéia. Ela se aproximou de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Estou aqui. – e colocou uma mão nas costas dele.

- Isso mesmo, mantenha contato físico com um de nós, assim saberemos onde você está. – disse ele.

Os três ficaram esperando na fila para que o zelador conferisse as autorizações parados de tal forma que Gina ficava entre eles e ninguém conseguiria esbarrar nela.

Respiraram aliviados quando conseguiram passar pelo portão. E seguiram para o povoado.

Começaram pela Dedos de Mel. Harry se ofereceu para pagar os doces para ela e para Hermione. Depois de uma discussão elas aceitaram.

Seguiram para Penas Escribas, para que a morena comprasse uma pena. Seguindo para Zonko's, mas não ficaram lá por muito tempo, já que era uma loja bem movimentada e alguém poderia descobri-los.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras. – disse Rony.

- Mas eu não vou conseguir beber nada. – disse Gina, de forma que todos perceberam que ela fez beicinho.

- Tive uma idéia. – disse Harry. – Depois que entrarmos, eu vou ao banheiro e vocês dois pedem três canecas de Cerveja Amanteigada, Gina pega uma e coloca debaixo da capa. Quando eu sair do banheiro eu vou ao balcão e peço uma caneca pra mim.

- Perfeito. – disse Gina, dando um beijo nele.

Harry estancou por um segundo, mas Rony percebeu.

- O que aconteceu Harry?

- Nada. – disse ele tomando a dianteira e seguindo para o Bar.

O plano deu certo, apesar de toda vez que Madame Rosmerta passava por eles, dava uma olhada feia.

Saíram do bar antes que ele enchesse muito e dificultasse os movimentos.

Ficaram perambulando pela vila, Gina preferia ficar em contato com Harry, ele agia mais naturalmente, até mesmo para falar com ela, evitando que ela apenas ficasse calada.

- Essa é a Casa dos Gritos. – disse Rony, quando eles se aproximavam do edifício. – É considerada a casa mais mal-assombrada de todo o Reino Unido.

- Procurando uma casa para sua família. – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada. – Fiquei sabendo que todos dividem apenas um quarto.

- Não devia acreditar em tudo o que ouve. – disse Harry. – Mas eu te garanto que eu preferiria dividir um quarto com todos os Weasley que visitar a sua casa.

- Seu... – começou a falar Malfoy, enquanto os dois gorilas se aproximavam.

Uma bola de neve acertou a cabeça do loiro.

- O que foi isso? – disse ele, enquanto outra acertava Goyle.

- Não sabia, essa casa é mal-assombrada. – disse Harry. – Os fantasmas daqui não gostaram de você.

Outra bola de neve acertou os sonserinos. Harry sabia que isso era coisa de Gina, e resolveu ajudar, disfarçadamente ele fez com que um pedaço de madeira acertasse os três, usando magia sem varinha.

Assustados os três saíram correndo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Fui eu, seu idiota. – disse Gina acertando o irmão na barriga.

- Eu sabia. – disse ele massageando o local acertado pela irmã.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse Hermione. – Eles podem encrencar conosco no castelo,

Eles foram saindo, até que encontraram Tiago e Lilian.

- Onde vocês quatro pensam que vão? Letícia vai ficar muito decepcionada se vocês não visitarem ela.

- Quatro? – disse Mione. – Nós somos somente três.

- Deve ser meus óculos, já que estou vendo a pequena Gina escondida debaixo da capa do Harry, bem atrás dele.

- Por que você não disse que seu pai podia ver por baixo de uma capa. – disse a ruiva dando um soco nas costas do moreno.

- Eu não sabia. – disse ele se desculpando.

- Vamos logo. – disse Lilian.

Eles chegaram em casa, e Letícia pulou no pescoço do irmão como acontecia. Logo que Gina tirou a capa, ela olhou bem para ela. E depois de algum tempo deu um forte abraço nela.

- Acho que ele vai tentar dar uma de cupido. – disse Lilian entrando na cozinha para pegar um lanche para todos.

- Melhor que irmã ciumenta que quer atrapalhar tudo. – disse Tiago. – Ela vê que somos felizes e quer o mesmo para o irmão. Só espero que ela não fale demais.

- Não se preocupe, nisso ela puxou você. Pode parecer uma bela concha impenetrável quando quer.

- Você penetrou. – disse ele.

* * *

Tiago tinha ensinado mais um feitiço para seus pupilos, algo que poucos aurores sabiam. Não que fosse extremamente complicados, mas muitos achavam que era muito fraco, porém se fosse bem executado poderia tirar um adversário de combate por muito tempo. Era capaz que formar uma névoa envolta do atacado que impedia seus movimentos.

Todos estavam saindo muito bem quando Tiago sente alguma coisa.

- Todos peguem os livros que estão em cima da mesa, Hermione pegue um pergaminho e copie rapidamente um parágrafo qualquer.

Eles fizeram o que foi pedido, mesmo não entendendo.

O auror incentivou uma discussão sobre o texto que a morena tinha copiado e eles começaram a pesquisar sobre isso nos livros.

Alguém bateu na porta, Lilian foi quem atendeu.

- Boa Noite, Professor Snape. Em que posso ajudar? – disse a ruiva.

- Alguns alunos foram vistos em atitude suspeita por um dos monitores. Como eles não foram vistos voltando para sua sala comunal, e já passou do horário permitido, estou a procura deles. Pelo jeito os encontrei.

- Já está na hora, desculpe, mas acho que acabamos nos esquecendo do tempo. Estamos no meio de uma pesquisa.

- Pesquisa? Sobre o que?

- Como você deve saber, Eu e Tiago estamos na escola para fazer algumas pesquisas, além de nossa função original. Alguns alunos se voluntariam para isso, podendo melhor suas notas, aumentando seu conhecimento em magia e podendo se preparar melhor para seu futuro. Uma pena que nem você, nem seus alunos reconhecem isso.

- Isso é uma bobagem. – disse o professor com cara de nojo.

- Estranho, Dumbledore discorda, assim como os outros professores, Amélia Bones, minha chefe, os dois chefes do Tiago, os alunos que participam e seus pais, até mesmo o ministro.

- Vocês que sabem. – disse ele saindo.

- Seboso idiota. – disse Lilian se aproximando dos outros.

- Ele quer ser o único a saber poções para nunca perder o cargo. – disse Tiago. – Mas ele tem razão, está tarde está na hora de vocês voltarem para a torre. Eu levo vocês para o Snape não ter nada para punir vocês.

* * *

A comemoração do Natal deste ano seria na Toca. Molly preparou tudo para a festa. Tinha convidado Remo, Sirius e Manú para participar. O professor acabou levando Tonks, que havia falado que seus pais estariam viajando e ficaria sozinha. E Manú levou a irmã mais nova para apresentar a todos.

Carmen era muito parecida com a irmã, mas tinha apenas 14 anos.

Os gêmeos ficaram extremamente interessados nela, mas ela não dava bola nenhuma para eles. Ela tentou a festa inteira se aproximar de Harry, ou melhor, ficar sozinha com ele. Porém, o moreno não percebeu nada, e a tratava normalmente.

- Eu estudo na Espanha mesmo. – Disse Carmen para Harry e Gina. – Mas mesmo lá ouvi falar de você.

- Ainda não entendo porquê, eu não fiz nada. – disse ele encabulado.

- Harry, pega um suco pra mim. – disse Letícia pulando no pescoço dele.

- Claro. – disse ele aceitando a desculpa para encerrar a conversa.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou a espanhola para Gina.

- Não, costuma ser pior. – disse Gina morrendo de ciúmes. – Eu se fosse você tomava cuidado com seu copo. Na última festa ela colocou um negócio no copo de uma prima minha, a coitada começou a cacarejar, parou apenas três dias depois.

Gina saiu vitoriosa com a cara de medo da morena. Seguindo para a cozinha onde estão os dois irmãos.

- Devíamos avisar ao Sirius para dar um toque na Manú, sobre a Carmem. – disse Lilian ao ver a cena de longe.

- Sim, acho que assim ela não tenta nada ousado, e nem se machuca. O Harry não vai notar ela. Pelo menos não agora. – disse Tiago.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu só fui notar alguém, por ser diferente. Ela é muito parecida com Manú para ele reparar. Sem contar que parece que Letícia não vai perder a chance de atrapalhar.

Neste momento a menina derrubar "acidentalmente" o suco em Carmem.

- Não disse.

Tiago foi falar com Sirius, enquanto Lilian foi ajudar a limpar a sujeira. Letícia jurava que foi sem querer,

- Pessoal, está na hora do show de fogo. – disse George.

- Vamos lá para fora. – disse Fred.

Todos seguiram para fora.

Gina começou a sentir um pouco de frio, já que estava nevando e sua roupa não era tão grossa. Harry percebeu e abraçou a menina pelas costas, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela. Ela se aproveitou e se acomodou contra o peito dele.

Foi um magnífico espetáculo.


	34. Gringotes

Capítulo 34 – Gringotes

Logo depois do show todos voltaram para a casa, onde estava mais quente.

Carmen tentou aproveitar que Letícia adormeceu no colo do pai e Gina estava ajudando a mãe na cozinha.

- Harry, eu sei que você não tem um presente pra mim. Mas sei uma coisa que você pode me dar. – disse a espanhola de forma sedutora.

- O que? – perguntou o menino sem entender a indireta.

- Um beijo. – disse ela fechando os olhos.

Ele inocentemente se aproximou, e ficando nas pontas dos pés beijou a testa da menina. Depois de afastou feliz por ter dado o que ela pediu.

A menina ficou esperando a seqüência, mas ela nunca viu. Quando ela abriu os olhos, o menino já estava longe, mas precisamente abraçado a Gina que não tinha uma cara muito boa. Foi na direção deles com raiva, ela ia querer o beijo, nem que fosse a força.

Mas seu caminho foi interrompido pela irmã, que a puxou para um canto e deu um sermão.

Os dois amigos nada perceberam, mas Gina ficou mais feliz quando viu que Harry tinha largado a outra e seguido para ela, sem demonstrar nenhum interesse.

* * *

Tiago aproveitou o feriado para ir até o Gringotes, sabendo que poucos bruxos iam até lá nesta época, e também por causa de sua folga em Hogwarts. Já havia enviado uma carta para o gerente do banco marcando a visita.

Chegou e se apresentou a um duende na entrada e informou que tinha uma hora marcada com Berdo.

Ficou esperando por mais de meia hora, sabendo que isso era uma tática comum dos duendes para ganhar as discussões, já que os bruxos estavam cansados e aceitariam as condições do banco.

Foi quando o duende o chamou.

- Bom dia, Sr Berdo. – disse ele respeitosamente.

- Bom dia, Sr Potter. – respondeu o gerente. – Vejo que você conseguiu as informações que me prometeu.

- Claro. – disse Tiago, esperando por isso. – Aqui está.

O auror tirou uma pasta grande de dentro de sua mochila. Berdo tentou disfarçar sua surpresa pelo tamanho do dossiê, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se arregalassem.

Era pelo menos o dobro do que ele tinha em mãos sobre os Lestrange.

- Vejo que você se esforçou. – disse o duende.

- Sim, temos que ter total cooperação. – disse Tiago sabendo que deixaria o duende constrangido. – Sei que está um pouco extenso, mas está o mais completo possível para que vocês possam ter sua decisão.

- Analisaremos tudo isso. – disse ele chamando um auxiliar para dar início a leitura de tudo isso. – Mas tenho outro assunto para tratar com você. Andamos pesquisando você.

Tiago não reagiu, sabia que era um risco. Mas não contaria a verdade.

- Sim, algo errado?

- Infelizmente não conseguimos nada sobre você antes do dia em que Aquele que não deve ser nomeado foi destruído pelo seu filho, ou melhor, Harry Potter.

- Sim, acabei por encobrir minha vida anterior assim como da minha esposa. Para garantir a segurança do Harry, que foi devidamente adotado, portanto é meu filho. Mas posso te garantir que sou da família Potter e a Lilian pertence a família Prewett.

- Por hora, ficarei com a sua palavra. Mas espero que não me decepcione. – disse Berdo. – Quando tivermos uma posição mandaremos uma coruja para você.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que Harry encontrou quando voltou das festas para o castelo foi Olívio Wood, o capitão do time de quadribol.

- Harry, conseguiu uma vassoura pra você? – perguntou nervoso.

- Sim, consegui. Meu pai me deu de Natal.

- Maravilha. – disse Olívio. – Temos treino amanhã. O próximo jogo é no começo do mês que vem. Qual é a sua vassoura? Uma Nimbus 2001 ou Cleansweep?

- Uma Firebolt. – disse o menino.

- Repete.

- Uma Firebolt.

- Ela é tão veloz como falam?

- Um pouco mais. – disse se divertindo.

- Quero ver os sonserinos quando descobrirem isso. – disse o capitão, já pensando nos movimentos que ele queria que o moreno tentasse.

- Parece que o Natal chegou de novo para ele. – disse Fred que tinha ouvido a conversa.

- Mas eu também quero ver a cara dos sonserinos quando você entrar com essa vassoura em campo. – disse George.

- A vassoura não faz o jogador. – disse Hermione.

- Como não? – perguntou Rony indignado.

- Nós não vencemos a Sonserina ano passado mesmo com eles vassouras novas? – disse Gina.

- Mas temos os melhores jogadores, e O apanhador com a melhor vassoura. – disse George.

- Não tem como perdermos. – disse Fred.

- Melhor treinarmos muito, para que isso seja verdade. – disse Harry.

No dia seguinte, aconteceu o primeiro treino. Mas surpreendentemente, ninguém sabia da nova aquisição do time vermelho. Sendo assim não havia ninguém na torcida, apenas Gina e Luna, que já era habitual.

Todos ficaram maravilhados quando viram Harry voando, até mesmo os gêmeos que já tinham até mesmo voado na vassoura.

O treino foi muito bom, já que todos se animaram com a atuação do apanhador.

* * *

Quando o jogo se aproximava a notícia da vassoura de Harry se espalhou e muitos torcedores começaram a assistir os treinos da Grifinória. Olívio pediu para Harry diminuir um pouco o ritmo para não chamar muita atenção dos adversários.

Por isso ele costumava acordar cedo, e treinar antes do café para poder estar com a vassoura sobre controle.

Antes do jogo Olívio chamou Harry em um canto.

- Harry tome cuidado com a Chang. Ela andou treinando muito para poder superar a sua vassoura.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Aquele pomo é meu. – disse Harry.

- É assim que se fala. – disse Olívio e se voltando para o resto do time. – Vamos está na hora do jogo e da nossa vitória.

O time da Corvinal era um time mais rápido e habilidoso que os outros adversários, mas não era o mais forte, isso era claro no placar, já que a Grifinória abria uma certa vantagem.

Harry viu o pomo do outro lado do campo, assim que começou a acelerar Cho entrou no seu caminho. Fazendo o perder o pomo de vista.

A corvinal deu um sorriso satisfeito, já que mesmo com seu treinamento não conseguia alcançar a velocidade do menino.

- Harry, deixa de cavalheirismo e se precisar derrube ela da vassoura. – gritou o goleiro da Grifinória.

Harry voltou a procurar o pomo e logo o encontrou, mas ele estava mais perto da Cho, que também tinha visto a bolinha dourada.

Ele se arrumou e acelerou a sua vassoura de forma que ele ainda não tinha feito naquele jogo. E acabou emparelhando com a Cho, e ia passando quando viu em sua visão periférica uma coisa desagradável. Três criaturas encapuzadas entravam no campo. Harry acreditou que fossem dementadores.

Sem perder tempo, pegou sua varinha, que ele resolveu carregar nos jogos depois do último jogo, e invocou seu patrono. Nem olhou para trás para ver o que acontecia e voltou sua atenção total para o pomo, já estava a meio corpo de vantagem quando esticou a mão e agarrou o pomo dando a vitória a Grifinória.

- Foi um belo jogo, uma pena que não fui eu quem ganhou. – disse Cho, que havia pousado ao lado do moreno. – Meus parabéns, você é o melhor mesmo.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e saiu para seu vestiário enquanto o resto do time vermelho se aproximava dele.

Gina, não sabendo porque, pulou no pescoço dele, quando Cho deu uma última olhada para trás, e deu um beijo nele que foi correspondido.

- Você foi maravilhoso. – disse a ruiva. – Não só no jogo como também no patrono.

- Obrigado, mas eram dementadores mesmo? – perguntou ele de forma que só ela ouvisse, o que causou uma certa revolta nos ruivos.

- Não eram apenas os jogadores da Sonserina que queriam atrapalhar o jogo, segundo seu pai. Snape foi cuidar disso com a McGonagall.

- Harry. – disse Letícia pulando no pescoço do irmão como tinha feito Gina. – Adorei o jogo. Gina tinha me dito que você está melhor ainda, eu não acreditei, já que você era o melhor, mas ela tinha razão.

- Obrigado, rainha. – disse ele dando vários beijos na menininha.

- Agora vamos para festa. E você tome um banho. – disse Letícia, puxando Gina para o castelo.

- Até parece que a Letícia é irmã da Gina. – disse Hermione.

- Isso porque você não viu o que ela fez com a Carmen, a irmã da noiva do Sirius, quando ela falou mal da Gina. – disse Rony. – Nunca vi alguém mudar de cor tão rápido assim, olho que eu sou irmão dos gêmeos.

* * *

Tiago estava mais uma vez se dirigindo para Gringotes, desta vez ele queria que fosse a última para resolver essa história. Mas se fosse preciso ele iria invadir o banco para isso.

Se apresentou a um duende, e para sua surpresa foi conduzido imediatamente para o gerente.

- Sr Potter. – disse Berdo. – Já temos uma posição sobre o assunto dos Lestrange.

- Sim. – respondeu ele sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Aceitamos a sua solicitação. Você poderá entrar no cofre, mas com condições.

- Qual?

- Você terá que entrar com mais dois duendes no cofre, pegar apenas o objeto preterido e me garantir que haverá algum tipo de ressarcimento para as famílias atingidas por eles.

-Basta que um duende da família entre com uma petição no nosso ministério. Que a investigação já foi finalizada.

- Bom, muito bom. – disse Berdo para ele mesmo. – Acredito que você queira ir agora mesmo. Certo?

- Se houvesse disponibilidade. – disse Tiago.

- Eu mesmo o acompanharei. – disse Berdo.

Os dois seguiram para a área dos cofres e foram acompanhados por mais um duende.

Passaram por um dragão cego, que Tiago fez uma nota de falar isso com Hagrid. Mais um pouco e estavam na frente do cofre dos Lestrange.

- Esse é o cofre que você quer ver. – anunciou o outro duende.

- Lembre-se, você só pode pegar um único item, e vamos conferir para ver se realmente tem alguma magia negra nele.

- Sem problemas. – disse Tiago, ciente deste pormenor desde o começo das negociações.

- Os feitiços de defesa do cofre não foram alterados, serão apenas no objeto que você indicar.

O duende abriu a porta e Tiago pode ver que os Lestrange eram realmente ricos.

Não foi preciso procura muito, a taça de Helga Hufflepuff estava em um pedestal quase no meio do cofre.

- Aquela taça. – disse o auror.

Berdo se aproximou e retirou os feitiços defensivos.

- Pode pegar Senhor Potter. Será melhor que a analisemos no meu escritório. – disse o gerente.

Tiago a envolveu com um pano, era melhor não encostar nela, até descobrir se existia algum feitiço colocado por Voldemort como o definhante que havia no anel. Sacando a varinha criou uma cópia no lugar da original.

De volta ao escritório, Tiago depositou a taça sobre a mesa e esperou que o duende fizesse sua avaliação.

Berdo executou alguns movimentos com a mão e fechou a cara.

- Sim, realmente há algum feitiço poderoso nesta taça, e não foram os duendes que a criaram que colocaram. E algo muito poderoso e desconhecido para mim. Isso realmente pode fazer Você sabe quem ressurgir?

- Isso o torna imortal. – disse Tiago sem quer se alongar na conversa.

- Certo. Pode levar. – disse o duende. – Creio eu que isso é segredo.

- Sim, para sua segurança. Caso isso seja descoberto, vocês duendes serão os responsáveis diretos. Por isso a cópia que deixei lá. Mas acredito que Voldemort não pensará em verificar pessoalmente se isso realmente continua aqui, conseguiremos enganar os outros com isso.

- Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso.

- Além que estou trabalhando para o fim definitivo dele e toda a sua gangue.

- Só posso desejar boa sorte em sua empreitada.

- Obrigado.

Tiago saiu do Banco pensando em como destruir a alma da taça sem destruir aquela peça histórica.


	35. Final

Capítulo 35 – Final

Mais uma vez a atmosfera romântica tomou conta de Hogwarts. As meninas ficaram muito excitadas, tentando chamar a atenção dos meninos. Um dos principais alvos era justamente Harry, que não estava muito a vontade com isso.

- Que bando de meninas sem vergonha. – reclamou Lilian na mesa dos professores para Tiago. – Não me lembrava disso ter acontecido.

- Vai ver você estava se escondendo para ninguém perceber que você olhava pra mim. – disse ele, mas ao ver a cara da esposa completou. – Brincadeira. Tínhamos a possibilidade do Sirius atacar a qualquer momento, então todos ficaram meio preocupados, deixando de lado esse romantismo todo. E Harry Potter era o alvo do Assassino Procurado, então ninguém queria se aproximar muito de mim.

- Eu não estou muito preocupada com o Harry. – disse a ruiva. – Sei muito bem que ele nem mesmo presta atenção nisso. Você me contou isso. Eu estou preocupada com esses olhares pra você. Quem essas meninas pensam que são para olhar para o que é meu?

- São meninas com bom gosto, mas sem nenhum gosto pela vida. – disse ele. – Elas deviam saber que eu te amo. Mas não custa nada lembrá-las.

Tiago puxou a mulher para um beijo. Foi um beijo de pura paixão. Mas Lilian sentia algo diferente. Como se algo caísse sobre eles. Ao fim do beijo ela abriu os olhos e viu que caiam pétalas de rosas sobre eles.

- Deixa de ser exibido. – disse ela com um sorriso bobo.

- Tudo por você. – disse ele.

O dia passou com as meninas tentando chamar atenção de Harry, mas ele não percebia nada, deixando Hermione espantada e os gêmeos fazendo piadinhas.

Já Tiago recebia olhares frios dos meninos, pela demonstração de amor que ele tinha dado no café. Parecia que as meninas queriam algo assim deles.

Gina apareceu com uma rosa na mão no almoço. Os gêmeos tentaram descobrir quem foi que deu, mas não conseguiram nada dela. Hermione desconfiou, mas nada conseguiu provar.

Quando todos se distraíram olhando para um novo casal que entrava no salão, a ruiva se virou rapidamente para Harry, sussurrou um 'Obrigada' e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele só retribuiu com uma piscadela marota.

* * *

O Inverno foi acabando e com isso foi se aproximando a final do campeonato de quadribol. Mas Tiago não estava se preocupando com isso. Ele tinha um problema maior para se ocupar. Como destruir a horcruxe.

Ele tinha pensado em várias alternativas, como usar a espada, ou algum ácido. Mas ele não queria destruir a taça. Ao contrário do anel. Era uma peça histórica e sem perigos para uma exposição.

- Ainda não sabe com destruir a horcruxe. – disse Lilian ao ver o marido acordado durante a madrugada.

- Eu tenho tentado encontrar algo para destruir a alma sem fazer o mesmo com a taça.

- Já tentou mudar a alma de objeto?

- Já, mas parece que somente quem fez pode mudar.

-Tente algo simples. Pelo menos é o que mamãe dizia quando eu tinha algo complexo para resolver.

Ele pensou um pouco, e seus olhos caíram sobre um livro que ele tinha por ser auror. Explicava sobre várias coisas, entre elas o porquê da maldição da morte ser "teoricamente" impossível de se defender. Ela atacava diretamente a alma da pessoa. Era isso.

- Posso tentar a maldição da morte. – disse ele.

- O ministério não consegue descobrir se você usar? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Isso é o que eles divulgam. Você sabe muito bem disso. A pessoa tem que ser vista usando para poder ser considerado culpado. Vou tentar.

Ele colocou a taça sobre a mesa, e afastou colocando Lilian à suas costas. E lançou a maldição.

A taça brilhou com o raio verde. Quando o brilho cessou, Tiago se aproximou e tentou sentir a alma de Voldemort. Nada.

- Conseguimos. – disse ele feliz.

- Ainda bem, ela é tão bonita. – disse a ruiva admirando a taça na mão.

- Uma pena que ela deva ficar guardada até a derrota de Tom.

- E agora?

- Já tenho três destruídas, sei onde está a quarta. Falta descobrir qual pode ser a próxima e Nagine só será feita depois que ele ressurgir.

- Ele vai mesmo ressurgir? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim, infelizmente. Esse é o destino. Mas estaremos aqui para quando isso ocorrer.

* * *

O castelo respirava quadribol, seria uma final emocionante. Já que para que a Grifinória conseguisse o terceiro título, seria necessário que Harry pegasse o pomo quando estivessem com pelo menos 50 pontos. Isso se devia ao fato da Sonserina ter vencido os outros dois jogos por uma diferença enorme de pontos.

O clima está tamanho que os jogadores dos dois times sofreram atentados, o que obrigou aos professores a tomar medidas drásticas. Passaram a escoltar aos jogadores depois que um aluno foi atingido em uma incidente nas masmorras, em um feitiço que era direcionado para Alicia e Snape fez vista grossa, irritando Minerva.

Tiago e Lilian passaram a se revezar entre Harry e o resto do time.

O jogo chegou finalmente. E os jogadores estavam nervosos.

- Flint armou mais uma. Trocou os batedores. – disse Olívio. – Parece que se chamam Goyle e Crabbe.

- Conheço eles. – disse Harry. – São os guarda costas do Malfoy.

- Sempre achei que os dois batedores não conseguiam achar sozinhos o campo. – disse Kate.

- Duvido que esses dois consigam diferenciar os lados da vassoura. – respondeu Harry.

- Mesmo assim podemos ter problemas. – disse o capitão. – Temos que fazer o nosso melhor. Harry você sabe que tem que pegar o pomo quando tivermos cinco gols na frente.

- Sim. Nada nesse mundo fará com que isso não ocorra. – disse ele com confiança.

Logo foram para o campo. Madame Hoock nem mesmo pediu que os capitães apertassem as mãos como de costume para evitar acidentes antes do início do jogo.

O jogo começou violento com dois pênaltis para Grifinória. Que foram convertidos.

Com quinze minutos, Harry já havia encontrado o pomo, mas como ainda não tinham vantagem, ele teve que evitar que Malfoy o visse.

- Achei que você tinha aprendido a jogar, mas vejo que ainda prefere ficar me marcando. – disse o moreno para distrair o adversário em outro momento que avistara o pomo e o placar era de 40 a 20.

- Para que procurar pelo pomo se você pode fazer isso por mim. – disse o loiro de forma superior.

- Como se você conseguisse ser mais rápido. – disse Harry disparando somente para mostrar para Malfoy que ele não tinha chances.

Depois de uma hora, finalmente o time vermelho abriu cinco gols de vantagem. E Harry começou a jogar direito. E encontrou o pomo no meio de campo. Acelerou para lá com Malfoy na sua cola. O pomo decidiu se fazer de difícil e se movimentou, mas Harry já estava a poucos metros dele e aproximando.

Quando ele esticou a mão para apanhar, sentiu desacelerar. Olhou para trás e viu Malfoy sorridente segurando a calda de sua vassoura. O pomo estava novamente desaparecido.

A juíza marcou pênalti, que foi perdido pela Angelina, tamanha era a raiva que ela estava sentindo pela jogada suja.

Isso acabou desconcentrando todo o time que acabou tomando dois gols.

Um dos gêmeos conseguiu acertar uma jogada excelente acertando dois artilheiros adversários e retomando a posse da goles para os Leões. E fazendo todos do time se empenhar.

E numa seqüência incrível, as artilheiras fizeram quatro gols fantásticos.

Depois disso o pomo apareceu novamente, mas era Malfoy quem estava mais próximo. Mas Harry mostrou que é melhor piloto, desviando de dois balaços e dois artilheiros que ele nem distinguiu de que time eram. Emparelhou com o sonserino e foi ganhando vantagem, estava pouco na frente quando se inclinou e apanhou o pomo dando a vitória para a Grifinória.

A tradicional comemoração ocorreu com Gina e Letícia correndo para abraçar o apanhador.

Olívio estava emocionado por ter conseguido o título em seu último ano.

* * *

Gina e Harry estavam indo para mais uma reunião entre os magos. Tiveram que esperar uma distração de Hermione e Rony, que foi fácil, foi só esperar o ruivo falar uma bobagem e a morena começar a discutir com ele.

O maior problema foram os gêmeos, que estavam de olho neles. Mas bastou Lino aparecer para que eles subissem para o quarto.

Como ainda era horário permitido, os dois não se importavam em serem visto pelas pessoas no corredor, já que não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Mas uma pessoa não gostou muito de ver os dois amigos andando sozinhos durante a noite. E decidiu seguir os dois.

Tiago sempre deixava que Letícia conversasse um pouco com os dois antes de começar as atividades, assim ela conseguia se concentrar melhor. Principalmente se tinha uma novidade para contar.

Alguém bateu na porta fazendo todos pararem o que estava fazendo. Tiago fez um sinal para que as crianças continuassem a conversar e outro para Lilian dizendo que ele resolvia.

- Boa Noite. – disse ele abrindo a porta.

- Boa Noite, Sr Potter. – disse Cho, dando uma boa olhada para dentro da sala e vendo Harry conversando aminadamente com as duas ruivas. – Eu vim aqui para saber se eu posso entrar em algum de seus projetos de pesquisa.

- Infelizmente, esse ano não será possível. – respondeu o auror. – Sabe regras da escola. Como serem para aumentar a media dos alunos, também, os professores pedem que os alunos permaneçam algum tempo nos projetos. Como estamos no fim do ano, isso não será possível.

- Não posso entrar em um este ano e valer para o ano que vem? – tentou a corvinal.

- Todos os meus projetos estão com os alunos necessários. E só pretendo abrir novos no início do ano. Mas se você tiver interessada, Srta Chang, posso passar um tema para que você pesquise sozinha e ano que vem te coloco em um projeto. Mas você tem que lembrar que ano que vem você irá prestar os NOMs.

- Eu adoraria. – disse ela com um sorriso meio triste.

- Amanhã te envio uma coruja com o tema. – disse ele.

- Obrigada. – disse ela. – Desculpe ter incomodado. Boa Noite.

Antes de ir embora, ela deu uma leve piscadinha para Harry. Gina se recusou a olhar para a menina desde que Tiago abriu a porta e não viu, mas Letícia viu e não gostou nada.

- Boa Noite. Srta Chang. – disse Tiago fechando a porta, mas sentiu que algo passou por ele, um feitiço.

Como a menina não reclamou, ele acreditou que era apenas impressão sua.

- Eu nunca gostei dessa daí. – disse Lilian.

- Eu sei. - disse Tiago.

- Não é pelo fato de você ter namorado ela. Foi por ter te magoado, quando você precisava de alguém.

Ele então começou o treinamento e percebeu que sua filha estava mais feliz agora, que quando chegou.

Só percebeu o motivo quando foi chamado na enfermaria no dia seguinte. Cho estava cheia de pústulas no rosto, que haviam aparecido durante a noite. Como a Madame Promfrey identificou que era por causa de um feitiço, mas não conseguia reverter, ele foi acionado.

Como não era propriamente uma azaração, teria que ser curada com poções. O que manteria a apanhadora alguns dias de cama.

Tiago teria que ter uma conversa com a filha. Uma coisa era não gostar das meninas que se aproximavam de Harry, outra era enfeitiçar. Pediria a Lilian para ensinar a menina a arte de ser cupido.


	36. Profecia

Capítulo 36 – Profecia

Os exames estavam acabando. Hermione estava caindo de cansaço, mas os outros dois não conseguiam descobrir o motivo. Faltava apenas uma prova para Rony e Hermione. Eram de matérias diferentes. O ruivo faria de adivinhação, matéria que Hermione abandonou no meio do caminho e Harry nem mesmo pensou em fazer. E a morena assistia a matéria de Aritmancia.

Harry acompanhou Rony até a sala de Adivinhação. Já que os testes seriam individuais e Rony seria o último.

O moreno não gostava muito daquela professora, mesmo nunca tendo a visto pelo castelo. Rony e Neville falavam que ela sempre previa a morte do moreno toda aula, mas parecia ser muito falso. Esse foi um dos motivos para Hermione largar a matéria.

Finalmente a professora chamou Rony, que entrou na sala. Mas ela parou na frente de Harry.

- Você não faz minha aula. Isso eu sempre previ, mas você devia tem uma aura muito trágica, marcada pela morte. – disse ela.

- Fiquei sobrecarregado. – mentiu ele, para não prejudicar Rony no seu teste.

- Sempre tentei convencer o diretor a colocar Adivinhação como matéria obrigatória, mas ele se recusa. – disse ela.

Mas ela parou e continuou a segurar o braço de Harry, e disse com uma voz etérea.

"_O Lorde das Trevas ressurgirá... Um servo fiel ajudará... Não o mesmo da outra vez... Aqueles que ajudarão nada poderão fazer... O que voltou impede isso... Mas o destino dita... O Lorde das Trevas ressurgirá."_

Ela voltou a falar normalmente.

- Até parece que ele não gosta de Adivinhação.

- Vai ver ele não é bom nisso. – disse o garoto para se livrar da professora.

Ele passou todo o tempo que o amigo ficou na sala da professora pensando. Ele precisava contar ao pai, aquilo não parecia ser falso. O jeito como a professora falou foi muito estranho, e completamente diferente das coisas que ele tinha ouvido sobre ela.

- Nem sei como eles permitem isso, eu apenas inventei um monte de coisas olhando para a bola de cristal.

- Sou péssimo em inventar historias. Ainda bem que eu não faço essa matéria. – disse Harry tentando ser agradável com o amigo mesmo sem sentir nenhum humor.

- Vamos esperar a Hermione na torre. – disse o ruivo.

- Vamos. – disse ele.

* * *

Depois do último exame Gina se juntou a eles, ficaram passeando pelo castelo, aproveitando o tempo que ainda tinham no castelo.

- Nada como o fim dos exames. – disse Remo ao vê-los passar pela sala dele.

- Ora, tio Aluado, você sabe muito bem que agora não temos nada para fazer. – disse Harry.

- Entrem, tenho uma caixa de chocolate trouxa, aqui em algum lugar. Tenho escondido da Tonks senão ela come tudo sozinha. – disse Remo, mas corou ao ver um brilho diferente no olhar de Harry.

Rony ficou fascinado com o doce, já que ele era apenas sabor, não rinha nada de magia nele.

- Muito interessante estes trouxas. –disse ele.

- Gostei deles. – disse Gina meio envergonhada.

- Posso mandar alguns para você. – disse Harry no ouvido dela, quando Hermione estava brigando com Rony por pegar muitos.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Alguém bateu a porta e entrou antes de ter permissão.

- Lupin, aqui está a poção. – disse Snape. – Não sabia que você estava com visitas.

- Obrigado, Snape. – disse o professor de DCAT. – Eu quase ia me esquecendo.

- Ia ser uma noite muito interessante. – disse o professor de poções de forma venenosa.

- Não com o Tiago por perto. – retrucou ele.

Quando Snape deixou a sala, Remo bebeu a poção toda.

- Isso tem um gosto horrível, mas se colocasse açúcar perderia sua utilidade. – disse ele.

- Eu não acho que você deveria beber algo dado pelo Professor Snape. – disse Harry.

- Todos nós sabemos que ele quer o seu cargo. – disse Hermione.

- Fred e George dizem que ele é o responsável por sempre terem um professor diferente todo ano, até você chegar aqui. – disse Gina.

- Não se preocupem. Foi o próprio Dumbledore que pediu isso para Snape. E uma poção muito difícil de ser feita, e infelizmente ele é um excelente preparador de poções. O Mago até sabe fazer, mas preferiu deixar isso para quem tem o cargo. E se algo acontecesse comigo ele seria o principal suspeito.

- Isso tem alguma coisa com o fato de você ser um Lobisomem? – perguntou Hermione sem conseguir segurar sua curiosidade.

Rony e Gina arregalaram os olhos, surpresos com isso.

- Sim, Hermione. Como você descobriu? – perguntou o professor.

- Percebi que você sempre se ausentava nos períodos de Lua Cheia. E o Professor Snape deixou algo escapar no começo do ano. Tipo algo como um perigo para todos, se você se descontrolasse.

- Garota esperta. – disse ele com um sorriso feliz no rosto. – Não se preocupem meninos, essa poção e conhecida como Mata-Cão. Ela controla a fera, eu ainda me transformo, mas não perco a minha consciência e não faço mal a ninguém.

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Meu pai acabou se desentendendo com um lobisomem quando eu era criança. E como vingança ele me mordeu. Achei que minha vida tinha acabado, mas Dumbledore assumiu a escola e permitiu que eu viesse, mesmo tendo que esconder meu segredo. Para que eu pudesse me transformar, ele construiu a Casa dos Gritos. Sim os gritos eram meus, sabe as transformações não eram muito agradáveis. A passagem para lá e sobre o Salgueiro Lutador, que foi plantado ali justamente para evitar que um desavisado encontrasse um lobisomem transformado. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive amigos, mesmo eu sentindo mal por enganá-los, mas fiquei com medo de perdê-los. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando eles falaram que estavam chateados por eu não confiar neles. Eles até descobriram uma forma de me acompanhar. Viraram animagos. Para Tiago e Sirius foi muito fácil, eles eram muito inteligentes. Eles até ajudaram o Pedro a se transformar também. Tiago era um Cervo, enquanto Sirius é um cão enorme. Eles me ajudavam e me controlavam. Passamos até a nos aventurar pelos arredores da Casa dos Gritos e pela floresta proibida. Foi a melhor época da minha vida.

- Isso por que você é uma besta. – disse Tiago assustando a todos.

- Desde quando vocês estão aí? – perguntou Aluado.

- Desde que a Mione perguntou sobre o fato de você ser um lobisomem. – disse Lilian. – Parece que você sempre fica meio cego quando esse assunto aparece.

- Não é bem assim. – disse ele.

- Isso não importa. – disse Tiago. – Agora temos que ir. O Sol já está se pondo.

- Tchau,Tio Aluado. – disse Harry.

- Tchau, Professor. – disseram os outros.

* * *

- Depois disso, eu acordei na enfermaria. – disse Tiago, terminando de contar para os quatro como descobriu que Remo era um lobisomem, deixando de fora a parte da viagem no tempo com Hermione.

- Mas quem afastou os dementadores? – perguntou Gina empolgada com a história. – E o que aconteceu com Sirius? Bicuço morreu mesmo, você disse que só ouviram o machado batendo no chão.

- Só se... Mas é perigoso... Eu não faria algo assim... – começou a pensar alto a morena.

- Fazer o que Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

Harry não se manifestou por saber que tinha mais coisa, apesar de não conseguir pensar no que podia ser, mas sabia que seu pai só contaria depois de todos os fatos iguais ou mudados terem acontecido.

- Eu fiz? – perguntou Mione para Tiago.

- Tem um motivo, e Dumbledore deu autorização. A decisão agora é sua.

- Eu decidir que não vou usar mais, então não há mais por que não contar. – disse ela e depois se virou para os amigos. – Durante todo o ano eu assisti todas as aulas possíveis. Quando digo todas, foram todas mesmo. Mesmo as que tinham o mesmo horário. Eu usei isso para poder fazer isso.

Ela tirou uma pequena ampulheta da camisa e mostrou para todos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Isso é um vira-tempo. Um objeto que me permite viajar no tempo. Assim eu podia assistir todas as aulas. A professora McGonagall me entregou no primeiro dia e fez várias recomendações. Não podia contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo vocês. Como eu não vou assistir mais todas as aulas, vou devolver para ela. Eu usei muito o Tiago para poder despistar vocês.

Tiago esperou que a notícia fosse assimilada antes de voltar a falar.

- Bom quando acordamos na enfermaria, Eu e Mione, descobrimos que Sirius estava preso e que ia receber o beijo, tentamos convencer a todos que ele era inocente, mas ninguém acreditou, exceto Dumbledore. Mas o testemunho de três crianças e um Lobisomem não ia ser muito útil, já que Snape não tinha visto Pedro. Mas Dumbledore percebeu que poderíamos fazer algo mais, e sutilmente disse que poderíamos voltar no tempo e salvar mais de uma vida. Salvamos primeiro a vida do Bicuço, foi uma operação arriscada, para que ninguém nos vesse, principalmente nós mesmos e não permitir que o ministro e o carrasco suspeitassem de Hagrid. O Som que ouvimos foi a frustração do carrasco, que destruiu uma as abóboras do Hagrid. Depois precisamos nos esconder e ficamos na floresta até o momento de salvar Sirius. Vimos novamente a transformação de Remo e vimos a briga entre ele e o Sirius. Hermione uivou para distrair a atenção do lobisomem, mas o atraiu para nós, acabamos escondidos na cabana do Hagrid que tinha saído. Contrariando a Mione acabei me aproximando de onde estávamos sendo atacados pelos dementadores. Eu acreditei que vi meu pai executado o Patrono que nos salvou antes de desmaiar. Foi quando percebi que fui eu mesmo, e liberei o patrono. Depois esperamos Snape acordar e levar a todos para o castelo, para podermos salvar Sirius. Que fugiu com o Bicuço e nós dois voltamos no tempo exato para a enfermaria. E ver o show do Snape ao descobrir que Sirius tinha fugido.

- Uau. – foi a única coisa que se foi ouvida depois.

- Acho que eles podem experimentar o vira-tempo. – disse Lilian, que sempre quis usar um destes também.

- Podemos? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, mas vocês têm que seguir direto para a sala comunal. Assim ninguém verá dois de vocês andando pelo castelo.

-Certo. – disseram.

Hermione passou a corrente pelo pescoço dos amigos e deu duas voltas na ampulheta.

Os quatro viram tudo que aconteceu em duas horas voltar tudo, em poucos segundos. E acabaram parando novamente na frente de Tiago e Lilian.

- Como foi a viagem? - Perguntou Lilian.

- Vocês sabiam que voltaríamos? – perguntou Rony.

- Mas claro, depois que ficassem sabendo do vira-tempo, você iriam quer viajar. – disse Tiago. – Agora pra a torre.

- Pai, preciso te falar uma coisa em particular. – disse Harry.

- Vamos ali. – disse Tiago.

- Bom. – começou o menino. – Eu fui com o Rony até a sala de adivinhação. E aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

- A professora ficou estranha, mais estranha que o normal, e disse algo que o fez pensar.

- Sim, parecia uma profecia. – disse Harry, e contou o que ela falou.

- Essa é a segunda profecia que ela realiza. – disse Tiago.

- Mas é a volta de Voldemort.

- Sim, era esperado já. Devemos ficar atentos, parece que pode ser de forma diferente.

- Você vai deixar ele ressurgir? – perguntou Harry espantado.

- Sim, esse é um dos motivos que eu voltei, para destruí-lo. E para isso, ele precisa ressurgir, a forma na qual ele se encontra no momento é impossível de se destruir.

- Espero que não de problemas. – disse Harry pensativo voltando para os amigos, que saíram e voltaram para torre evitando encontrar alguém pelo caminho.

- Vamos, temos que encontrar o Aluado e os meninos na sala de DCAT. – disse o auror para a esposa.

- E hoje que eles descobrem?

- Sim.


	37. Mais Um

**NA  
**_Sei que é chato isso, mas infelizmente acabaram meu estoque de capitulos escritos. Continuo escrevendo, mas as atualizaçoes vao demorar. Costumo postar a cada duas semanas, já que escrevo outras fics tambem. Portanto a proxima atualizaçao deve acontecer no sabado da semana que vem_**. **_Não desanimem. Mago Merlin._

Capítulo 37 – Mais um...

Harry e Gina estavam passeando pelo castelo esperando o horário da volta para Londres. Apesar de morar em Hogsmeade, ele sempre fazia a viagem de trem. Hermione estava na biblioteca, devolvendo os livros que tinha pegado, e escolhendo outros para levar para casa. Enquanto Rony estava terminando de arrumar seu malão.

Eles se desviaram de Pirraça, que estava se despedindo dos alunos com pedaços de giz, e entraram em um corredor muito pouco usado.

Rindo da brincadeira do _poltergeist _eles acabaram não vendo o caminho e trombaram em alguém.

- Nos desculpe, Luna. – disse o moreno ajudando a menina a levantar. – Não vimos você.

- Estamos rindo do Pirraça. – disse a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída. – disse a corvinal. – Estou procurando as minhas coisas.

- Aqui nos corredores? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, alguns colegas acham divertido esconder minhas coisas. Sabem como é, ele me acham maluca, me chamam de Di-Lua. As coisas pioraram depois do que aconteceu ano passado.

- Isso é horrível. – disse Gina. – Por que você não me disse nada. A gente podia ajudar.

- É mesmo. – disse Harry. – Temos que falar com meu pai agora.

- Não precisamos incomodá-lo. – tentou Luna, mas foi arrastada pela amiga para a sala de Tiago.

- Visitas. – disse Tiago empolgado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, estão pegando as coisas da Luna e escondendo pelo castelo. – disse Gina revoltada.

"Eu me esqueci disso, não sabia que começaram tão cedo." Pensou o auror olhando para a esposa, que confirmou embaraçada.

- Vou resolver isso. – disse Tiago. - Harry, Gina fiquem com a Lilian.

Ele apontou a varinha para o pescoço de forma a lançar sua voz por toda a escola.

- Todos os alunos da Corvinal, se apresentem na sala comunal em 15 minutos.

- Sabe, eu tremo de medo quando ele faz essa voz. – disse Gina.

- Todos os aurores também. – disse Harry. – Acho que em 5 minutos todos eles vão estar na sala comunal da Corvinal, assim como grande parte dos outros alunos estão correndo para os seus.

Tiago e Luna seguiram para a torre da Corvinal, não muito apressados para dar tempo de todos chegarem. Conforme Harry havia dito, todos já estavam na sala comunal, esperando nervosos por ele.

- Que bom que todos atenderam minha ordem imediatamente. O assunto que tenho a discutir é muito grave. Chegou ao meu conhecimento que algumas pessoas vêem pegando roupas, livros e outros objetos da Srta Lovegood. Fique completamente triste em saber que a casa dos inteligentes tenha atitudes como essas, quando a Srta me confirmou que isso acontecesse. Essa brincadeira de mau gosto, só tende a prejudicar aqueles que a fazem. Por isso, vocês terão até o horário de saída para devolverem os pertences dela. Se algo faltar, ano que vem vocês serão punidos. E aqueles que estão formando também poderão ser punidos. Já que a maioria pretende ingressar no ministério, onde tenho inúmeros contatos. Se isso acontecer novamente a punição será muito pior.

- Mas não somos somente nós que pegamos as coisas dela. – disse alguém, que Tiago não fez questão de descobrir quem era.

- Vocês permitem que eles entrem e peguem. Eles serão punidos da mesma forma. Isso também acontecerá se isso voltar a ocorrer com qualquer outro aluno. E é melhor falar isso para todos os alunos.

Tiago sabia que seria ouvido e Luna não seria mais perturbada. E se retirou com a loira para a sua sala onde sabia que teria outras visitas, entre elas, Minerva e Filius.

* * *

Sirius andava de um lado para outro, nervoso. Tentara fazer algumas piadas, mas nenhuma saia como antes.

- Almofadinhas, relaxe. – disse Tiago.

- E não é o fim do mundo. – disse Remo.

- Como não? Eu não sei como pude aceitar isso. – disse o animago. – Fiquei maluco. Só pode.

- Casamento não é tão ruim assim. – disse Tiago. – Eu tenho uma vida muito boa com a Lilian.

- Mago, você não serve de base para ninguém. Você e seu pai, conseguiram algo improvável, encontraram ruivas que gostam de vocês. Aposto que a Manú já se arrependeu e voltou para Espanha.

- Eu não apostaria nisso. – disse Tiago. – Ela me mandou ficar de olho em você. Eu até fiz um voto perpétuo para que eu tivesse certeza que você estaria no altar quando ela entrasse na igreja.

- Você está brincando? – perguntou Sirius assustado.

- Claro. – disse Tiago, o que fez o amigo soltar um suspiro aliviado. – Quando disse que poderia até te matar para conseguir isso, ela desistiu. Mas não se preocupe, ela não vai fugir. Tem a Lilian, Molly, Tonks e Andy com ela.

- Até a Andy está aqui? Ela quer ter certeza de que eu vou me casar mesmo.

- Claro que não. Ela está aqui também para conhecer o genro. – disse Tiago como se não fosse nada.

Mas aquilo teve o efeito esperado. Sirius começou a rir, esquecendo o nervosismo e Remo engasgou.

* * *

Letícia estava feliz. Ela tinha sido daminha do casamento, assim como Gina tinha sido dos pais. Estava com um belo vestido que ela mesma tinha escolhido. Harry tinha dito que ela era a mais bonita no casamento.

Ela estava justamente procurando o irmão depois de tirar algumas fotos.

- Você podia pedir para o Potter uma dança, assim depois eu entro. – disse uma amiga da Carmen para ela.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. Manú não quer que eu arrume confusão. – disse ela.

- Pode deixar, mas vou tentar assim mesmo. – disse a outra.

A ruiva ficou com muita raiva. Mas como tinha prometido que não atacaria nenhuma menina que chegasse perto de Harry, ela não faria nada com a menina. Entretanto ela podia usar outros truques para afastar essas assanhadas. Ainda bem que sua mãe não podia ler mentes, senão ela ia proibi-la de conversar com Sirius.

Finalmente encontrou o irmão. Ele estava em uma mesa com Hermione, Rony, Fred, George e Gina. Era isso. Gina. Ela ia usar a Gina para afastar todas as meninas do irmão, e quem sabe adiantar um pouco as coisas.

Precisava ser na hora certa. Esperou que os dois tivessem com os braços sobre a mesa para agir. Claro que só pensou nisso porque os dois estavam sentados quase colados.

* * *

Harry estava contente pelo padrinho, apesar de ele mesmo ter feito inúmeras piadas sobre isso. Mas ele estava meio cansado de todos estarem olhando para ele. Por isso ele estava sentado em uma mesa meio afastada com seus amigos. Ele já tinha recusado vários convites para dançar, o que não passava despercebido pelos gêmeos.

Ele foi pegar seu copo usando a mão esquerda, e sentiu algo acertando seu braço. Ele olhou e viu uma algema. E essa estava ligada ao braço de Gina, que estava ao seu lado. Olhou para todos para ver se mais alguém tinha algo assim, mas eram somente eles.

Todos na mesa olharam para Fred e George imediatamente. Exceto Harry, que apesar de virado para o lado dos dois, via uma mancha vermelha rindo pelo canto do olho.

- Não temos nada haver com isso. – disse George.

- Senão a algema teria algumas coisas chamativas. – disse Fred.

- Sem contar que mamãe tirou nossas varinhas. – disseram os dois juntos.

- Sirius casou, mas foram vocês dois que se algemaram. – disse Carlinhos chegando perto deles.

- Isso apareceu do nada. – disse Gina, tentando se explicar.

- Deixa que eu resolva isso. – disse o ruivo mais velho.

Ele pegou a varinha e tentou sumir com o objeto que ligava a irmã ao moreno.

- Estranho, não consigo.

- Essa é uma algema mágica. – disse Hermione. – vai demorar um dia para sumir. Se não for refeita.

- Já ouvi meu pai comentar sobre isso. – disse Harry.

- Eu não ligo. – disse Gina. – Só não podemos deixar se refazer.

- Vou conversar com papai e com o tio Tiago, para ver como isso vai ficar. – disse o tratador de dragões com uma cara não muito boa.

Várias meninas tentaram chegar perto de Harry, mas ao ver a algema se afastavam, isso incluía a amiga de Carmen.

Como foram os últimos a sair, ficaram conversando na mesa, apesar de Hermione insistir com Rony para dançarem, eles não foram.

Harry passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina de forma que a algema ficasse na frente e eles abraçados, o que não agradou muito os ruivos.

Estava decidido que os acorrentados iriam para casa de Tiago, onde haveria menos gente. O que não agradou aos ruivos novamente, mas não podia fazer nada com isso. Lilian prometeu ficar de olho neles.

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Lilian depois que eles passavam pela porta.

- Sim, esse é o melhor momento para isso. - respondeu Tiago.

- Não seria melhor contar para ele.

- Não, ele confia muito no Dumbledore. – disse Tiago como se encerrasse a discussão.

- Ele não vai contar para Dumbledore se você pedir. – parecia que a ruiva não ia querer acabar com a discussão tão rápido assim.

- Certo, eu não quero ele envolvido nisso. Ele já passou por muitas e agora está muito feliz.

- Você sabe bem que Sirius quer fazer parte da sua vida, assim como a de Harry.

- Eu não quero envolvido com as horcruxes. Nem mesmo Harry sabe delas ainda.

- Mas ele tem que saber que o irmão dele não é exatamente o comensal da morte que ele acredita. Ele até mesmo tentou destruir Voldemort.

- Ele vai saber, não agora. Eu ainda não tenho certeza do outro pedaço de alma do Tom.

- Certeza. Achei que você não tinha a menor suspeita sobre ela.

- Tive uma idéia quando fui na sala comunal da Corvinal com Luna. Lá eu vi Rowena com um Diadema. Penso que só pode ser isso, já que não tem nada de Godrico que ele pudesse usar. Não consigo imaginar como ele conseguiu descobrir onde estava, pois está desaparecido por quase mil anos.

- Vejo que andou pesquisando, mas vamos logo pegar esse medalhão. – disse Lilian.

- Pode ser um pouco difícil, acho que Sirius tirou aquilo tudo da sala. Vamos procurar no sótão.

Os dois olharam primeiro na sala onde o viram quando arrumaram a sede naquele verão. Realmente Sirius modificou as coisas. Seguiram para o sótão.

Estava uma bagunça, parecia que Sirius jogou tudo lá e nunca mais voltou.

- Lembre-se que pode ter um bicho papão aqui. – disse Tiago.

Ficaram procurando pelo medalhão por um tempo. Tiago podia sentir o bicho papão fugindo deles, e quase riu ao perceber que a criatura estava com medo deles.

- Achei. – disse Lilian. – estava realmente junto com as coisas da sala.

- Os gêmeos ficariam tristes se soubessem o que eles perderam com a Casa arrumada. – disse Tiago.

- Você sabia que eles pegaram várias coisas daqui. – disse Lilian em um tom acusatório.

- Posso até ter ajudado um pouco.

- Por isso que eles davam descontos para você. Além da grana que você deu para eles.

- Se você não tivesse interessada pelas poções do amor, eles teriam dado descontos para você também.

- Destrói logo a alma do Tom que deixamos os meninos sozinhos. – disse Lilian.

Tiago colocou o medalhão sobre uma mesa e lançou a maldição de morte. A peça emitiu um brilho verde e logo a horcruxe estava destruída.

* * *

Letícia acordou muito feliz. Ela teve outro sonho com seu futuro marido.

- Acordou feliz hoje. – disse Gina, que estava penteando o cabelo antes de descer para o café.

A menina menor parou para pensar, ela era sua amiga e não ia contar para seu pai.

- Bom, eu tenho um poder diferente, meu pai disse que se chama A visão dos sonhos. Eu posso ver o futuro através dos sonhos. E eu tenho sonhado com um garoto. – disse ela corando. – Bom nem sempre ele é um garoto. O primeiro sonho foi do nosso casamento. Pai não sabe disso, nem o Harry.

- Você sonhou com ele de novo hoje? – perguntou Gina interessada, eram poucas as vezes que a menina ficava assim sem ser algo relacionado com Tiago ou Harry.

- Sim, estávamos em Hogwarts. Perto do lago.

- Como é esse menino? – perguntou Gina.

Elas ficaram conversando durante um tempo, onde Gina passou a arrumar o cabelo de Let.

- Olha como elas estão bonitas. – disse Tiago ao ver as duas entrando na cozinha.

- Muito bonitas mesmo. – disse Harry dando um beijo no rosto das duas.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes. – disse Lilian.

- Não seja por isso. – disseram os dois morenos dando um beijo nela cada.


	38. Copa Mundial

Capítulo 38 – Copa Mundial

Este ano, Harry sabia que não teria uma festa de aniversário. Seus pais estavam muito envolvidos na Copa Mundial. Tiago havia sido convocado para os jogos com as torcidas mais violentas. E Lilian auxiliava o setor de Cooperação Internacional, juntamente com Percy que agora era assistente neste setor.

Haveria apenas um jantar na toca, para a data não passar em branco. Mas ele já recebera os presente de seus pais e Letícia.

Da pequenina ele recebeu uma pequena estátua que representava os dois. Com uma ajudinha de Lilian, a peça se mexia e podia servir para proteger algo do menino. Claro que quem conjurou tudo foi Letícia, a mãe só deu as direções e colocou os feitiços de movimento. O garoto adorou.

Tiago deu para ele um colar, sujo pingente era o dente do dragão que tinha recebido quando visitaram a reserva de dragões na Romênia. Enquanto Lilian arrumou uma veste de gala para ele.

* * *

Antes mesmo do amanhecer, eles já estavam caminhando em direção ao morro, nas redondezas de Ottery St. Catchpole para pegar a chave de portal que os levaria para o acampamento do estádio onde ocorreria a final da Copa Mundial. Harry e Hermione estavam indo com os Weasley, pois tinham passado alguns dias na Toca.

- Não sei por que temos que acordar cedo, enquanto Percy, Gui e Carlinhos podem ficar dormindo. – disse Fred ainda chateado pela mãe ter brigado com ele e George e tirado seus estoques de travessuras e doces marotos.

- Eles lá dormindo e nós zumbizando para pegar essa maldita chave de portal. – reclamou o gêmeo. – Até mesmo a Letícia vai aparatando com o Tio Tiago.

- Nós temos que pegar a chave de portal, pois vocês ainda não sabem aparatar e temos que pegar nosso lugar no acampamento. – disse Arthur. – Tivemos sorte de que um amigo meu me devia uns favores para conseguir lugares bons para nós. Senão teríamos que chegar antes. Tem gente que está lá a semanas. Agora parem de reclamar, o Harry poderia ter ido com os pais, mas decidiu vir com a gente, e não está nesse chororô todo.

Os dois ruivos olharam para Harry que estava em uma animada conversa com Gina, muito diferente de Hermione e Rony que mais pareciam se escorar um no outro para não caírem.

Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao local indicado e viram duas pessoas subindo o morro com grandes mochilas como eles. Eram Amus e Cedrico Digorry.

- Bom dia, Arthur. – disse Amus.

- Bom dia, Amus. – respondeu ele. – Vejo que também chegou antes.

- Sim, mas acredito que não venha mais ninguém. Já achou a chave?

- Não. Meninos. Vamos procurar. – disse o ruivo.

Em pouco tempo, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina encontraram a bota que servia de chave de portal. Tiago havia ensinado a eles como detectar magia.

- Rápido pessoal. – disse Arthur. – Em pouco tempo ela irá ativar.

Todos se viraram para tocar na bota e não ficar para trás. Em pouco mais de dois minutos a chave ativou. Harry sentiu a sensação de um anzol puxando seu umbigo, e depois tudo começou a rodopiar.

Quando ele sentiu o chão voltar deu um passo para trás para se equilibrar e sentiu Gina fazer o mesmo.

Fred, George, Rony e Hermione estavam embolados no chão. E olhavam feio para os dois que estavam em pé.

- Vamos logo. –Disse Arthur. – Nos vemos por ai, Amus.

- Até mais, Arthur.

O grupo seguiu para o local reservado para eles no acampamento trouxa que ficava perto do estádio. Segundo Arthur foi o único local que encontraram para 'esconder' tantos bruxos e que em volta existiam inúmeros feitiços anti-trouxas.

Logo se puseram a montar a barraca que fora emprestado por um amigo de Arthur, depois que Harry e Hermione ajudaram a pagar o administrador do camping.

- Vejo que já montaram tudo. – disse Tiago aparecendo com Letícia no colo e Lilian do lado.

- Sim, mas tem um problema. Como vamos caber todos ai dentro? – perguntou Hermione.

- Mais uma prova de como a magia pode ser bela. – disse Tiago, entrando em uma das barracas, com a morena e Harry.

- Como vamos nos dividir? – Perguntou Carlinhos aparatando e assustando os gêmeos, que juraram vingança.

- Nos vamos ficar nesta barraca com Hermione e Gina, enquanto vocês ficaram com a outra. – disse Lilian entrando com a filha, na barraca que o marido tinha entrado.

- Como assim a Gina vai dormir junto com o Harry? – perguntou Fred.

- Dá mesma forma que dormimos quando ficamos acorrentados. Abraçadinhos, ele deitado na cama dele e eu o usando como travesseiro. – disse Gina complemente vermelha de raiva.

- Quem disse que vamos permitir isso. – disse Percy.

- Vocês não têm que permitir nada. Eu durmo com ele assim há muitos anos, no sofá lá de casa, quando dormia na casa dele. E quer saber, vou fazer isso em Hogwarts sempre que quiser.

- Proibimos você de fazer isso. - disse Fred.

- Isso mesmo, proibimos você, e o Roniquinho vai ficar de olho em vocês. – disse George.

- Ei? – reclamou Rony.

- O que vocês estão proibindo a Gina de fazer, desta vez? – disse Harry saindo da barraca. – Vocês sabem que isso não dá certo.

- Como assim Harry? - perguntou Hermione que seguiu o moreno.

- Sempre que eles proíbem a Gina de fazer algo, ela faz, algumas vezes bem melhor que eles. Eu posso dar vários exemplos. – disse o moreno.

- Nem pense nisso, porco espinho. – disse Carlinhos. – Sei que você é o maior cúmplice dela, assim como sua irmã está se tornando a segunda maior.

- Harry, por que você ainda está com a sua mochila? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu vou dormir na barraca de vocês. – disse ele. – Achei que soubessem.

Harry entrou na barraca para guardar suas coisas, e não viu Gina mostrar a língua para os irmãos, que estavam extremamente envergonhados.

Durante o dia todo, várias pessoas passaram e cumprimentaram a Tiago, Lilian e Arthur.

Fred e George tentaram fazer uma aposta com Bagman, mas Tiago impediu. Dizendo que eles não deveriam gastar o dinheiro assim tão facilmente.

* * *

-Está na hora de irmos. – disse Arthur. – Temos que caminhar um bocado para chegar e nossos lugares são mais ou menos no meio do estádio.

Foram andando pela floresta que ficava entre o acampamento e o estádio.

Quando chegaram nos lugares reservados. Todos ficaram maravilhados.

- Estamos no lugar certo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Estamos, Mione. – disse Tiago. – Conseguimos lugares na tribuna de honra. Trabalhar no ministério tem que ter suas vantagens.

O ministro búlgaro quase caiu ao reconhecer Harry. E Fudge quase estava entrando em parafuso gesticulando para ele.

Barto Crouch ficou em um canto com a esposa.

Rony se segurou para não rir de Malfoy que passou por lá. E viu todos ali, e ele não pode ficar.

* * *

A abertura do jogo foi espetacular com a presença dos símbolos das equipes. Leprechauns pela equipe da Irlanda e as Veelas pela búlgara.

Vários homens ficaram enfeitiçados pela cantoria das Veelas. Aqueles que já conheciam os efeitos tamparam os ouvidos. Tiago e Harry acabaram não sendo afetados. Letícia se divertiu vendo os gêmeos e Rony fazendo coisas estranhas. Hermione fechou a cara ao ver Rony despetalar o trevo do seu chapéu, enquanto Gina ficou na dúvida entre a diversão e a preocupação do que aconteceu com Harry.

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, mesmo um pouco relutante, se postaram atrás dos irmãos enfeitiçados após o fim da apresentação e deram um tapa na nuca deles.

O jogo foi eletrizante. A equipe irlandesa tinha um trio de artilheiros muito veloz e entrosado. Abriram rapidamente uma vantagem muito grande. Enquanto os apanhadores travavam uma briga muito boa, o que segurava a atenção de Harry, que jogava essa posição.

O Apanhador irlandês já tinha o nariz quebrado, por ter batido contra a própria vassoura desviando de um balaço que mirava sua cabeça. Vitor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro, conseguiu uma finta que acabou com o adversário no chão.

Mesmo este tendo voltado, estava muito atordoado e não conseguiu seguir Krum que apanhou o pomo, sem, no entanto, garantir a vitória para sua equipe, já que a diferença de pontos era superior a 150 pontos para equipe verde.

* * *

No acampamento, Fred e George reclamavam por causa da aposta que não fizeram.

- Perdemos muito dinheiro com isso. – disse George.

- Justamente o que apostaríamos, Irlanda venceria, mas quem pegaria o pomo seria o Krum. – disse Fred.

- Não reclamem. Vocês quase apostaram com um viciado em jogos, que não tem dinheiro para pagar vocês. – disse Tiago.

- Ele ia pagar, vimos ele conversando com duendes e acertando o pagamento. – reclamou um deles.

- Sim, ele vai pagar com isso. – disse Tiago tirando uma moeda do bolso. – Ouro de Leprechaun. Vocês ficariam sem nada, mesmo vencendo.

- Melhor irmos dormir. – disse Fred.

- Sim, caro irmão.

* * *

De repente, durante a noite, sons de explosões foram ouvidos.

- Será que os irlandeses ainda estão comemorando? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, isso não parece comemoração. – disse Fred.

- Meninos se vistam rápido. – disse Arthur colocando a cabeça para dentro.

Percebendo a urgência na voz dele, todos se vestiram e seguiram para fora.

- Harry, tome conta da sua irmã. – disse Tiago passando a menina adormecida para o menino. – Não se preocupe com o que vão pensar. Hermione, Rony, Gina vão com vocês. Não se percam. Fred e George cuidem da retaguarda.

Com um movimento de varinha ele ligou, por uma linha. Harry e Gina. Sabia que era algo bobo, mas queria os dois juntos para cuidar da filha.

-Todos com a varinha na mão. –disse Lilian. – O regulamento que proíbe magia para menores não serve para esses casos. Agora se escondam na floresta.

Seguiram para lá. E puderam ver o que estava acontecendo. Muitas pessoas correndo, desesperadas, algumas ainda vestidas para dormir, ou sem saber o que acontecia.

Mais a frente, podiam ver um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas atirando feitiços para todos os lados, destruindo as barracas, acertando quem ainda estivesse por perto. Alguns fizeram a família do administrador do camping levitar.

Entraram na floresta, mas decidiram não ficar muito longe da borda, para não se perderem e para poderem voltar mais rápido quando percebessem que tudo terminou.

Encontraram logo Malfoy.

- Olha o que temos aqui... – ele nem terminou a frase todos os que estavam acordados lançaram feitiços nele. E ele acabou careca, coberto por teia de aranha, de cabeça para baixo, pendurado em uma árvore e amordaçado.

- Não temos tempo para você. - disse Harry. – Mas aposto que seu pai é quem está no comando desta festinha racista.

- Vamos, logo. – disse Hermione.

Harry ainda lançou um feitiço final. Para apagar da memória do loiro o que aconteceu.

Encontraram uma clareira, e se posicionaram no meio dela, de forma que pudessem observar todos os pontos da floresta, com Harry no meio com Letícia.

De repente vários feitiços estuporantes foram lançados contra eles.

* * *

- Não vá fazer nenhuma loucura. – disse Lilian depois que Tiago terminou de instruir os Weasley. – Ainda temos que criar aqueles dois.

- Você não vai me perder tão cedo. – disse ele. - Eu já enfrentei Tom, o que são uns pobres seguidores que não tem um terço do poder dele. Mas você cuida dos Robinson, que eu me viro com os comensais.

Tiago logo chegou perto dos funcionários do ministério que estavam a serviço e tentando resgatar os trouxas e afugentar os comensais. Ele balançou a cabeça para o despreparo e falta de poder deles.

Assim que Lilian garantiu que tinha os reféns sobre seus feitiços, ele agiu. Ele lançou três feitiços estuporante em direção ao grupo de comensais. Mesmo com eles tentando bloquear foram atingidos.

- É o Potter. – gritou um deles antes de aparatar, sendo seguidos pelos que tinham condição.

- Covardes. – reclamou o auror e se virou para os outros aurores presentes. - Prendam eles. Mas onde está o Rufus, ele deveria estar aqui.

- Depois que o resto aparatou, ele seguiu para a floresta, falando que acha que eles foram para lá.

- Idiota. São meus filhos. – disse ele aparatando.

Chegou perto dos meninos a tempo de ver o grupo que continha Rufus, Bartô, Amus e outros vários funcionários graduados do ministério lançando feitiços sobre eles.

Sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo ou mexer um músculo, ele ergueu uma barreira que refletiu todos os feitiços para as mais diversas direções, inclusive nas dos agressores.

- Quem foi o idiota que ordenou ataque a crianças? – berrou Tiago.

Lilian logo apareceu ao lado dele, segurando para que ele não atacasse os homens.

- Aqueles aparelhos novos, que sentem magia, detectou um grande poder. – disse Rufus.

- Sim, eles. – disse apontando para os meninos. – Você sabe muito bem que eles têm grande poder. Todos. Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês podem lançar feitiços antes de ver em quem. Básico para qualquer auror mediano.

-Calma, amor. – disse Lilian, mas podia-se ver que ela também estava com raiva. – Depois você tortura eles. Temos que pensar nas crianças.

- Certo. – disse ele ignorando os funcionários do ministério. – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim, Pai. A Letícia nem acordou ainda.

- Ela ficou muito elétrica durante o jogo, só vai acordar amanhã, bem tarde. – disse Lilian.

Um dos funcionários do ministério acabou dando uma geral nas redondezas, acabou aparecendo com uma pequena criatura nos braços.

- Encontrei esse elfo desmaiado. Deve ter recebido um dos feitiços rebatidos.

- Essa é meu elfo. Winky. – disse Crouch.

Ela foi reanimada.

- Winky, o que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar na barraca. – disse ele.

- Eu não sei. – disse a elfa.

- Não posso mais confiar em você. Isso significa roupas. – disse Crouch sem emoção.

Hermione ficou indignada com isso.

- Se me permite. – Disse Tiago. – Poderíamos fazer o ritual de troca de dono. Assim, seus segredos serão mantidos e nada sobre sua vida poderá ser revelado.

O chefe do setor de Coordenação Internacional pensou um pouco e viu que essa seria uma boa solução e sua imagem manchada pelo elfo seria limpa.

- Certo. Me encontre na minha casa à noite. – disse ele saindo.

Tiago pegou a filha no colo e desfez a ligação entre Harry e Gina.

- Vamos para Toca. Lá será mais calmo. – disse para Lilian.

Arthur conseguiu uma chave de portal emergencial para levar todos para casa.

Molly estava quase enlouquecendo quando eles chegaram. Beijou o marido e abraçou a todos, principalmente os gêmeos, com os quais ela tinha brigado antes de irem. Antes de exigir explicações.

- Os Comensais acharam que seria uma boa fazer uma festinha comemorativa. Mas como covardes sumiram quando chegamos. – disse Tiago, ele esperaria ela se acalmar um pouco antes de falar o que aconteceu na floresta. – Mas acho que todos estão com fome.


	39. Tribruxo

Capítulo 39 – Tribruxo.

Harry não estava reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. Parecia uma casa bruxa, mas uma em que ele nunca esteve.

Havia uma cadeira perto da lareira, que parecia ser a única fonte de luz e calor no ambiente.

O menino não estava entendendo o que estava fazendo ali, mas decidiu andar pela sala para ver se encontrava algo que pudesse identificar onde estava. Foi assim que ele percebeu um movimento na cadeira. Parecia que uma pessoa bem pequena estava sentada nela. Ele foi se aproximando para ver o que era.

Neste instante, a porta da sala se abriu revelando um homem encapuzado. Logo foi reconhecido como um comensal da morte, mas Harry não conseguir ver que realmente era.

Atrás dele, vinha uma enorme cobra.

- _Já de volta, Nagini?_ – perguntou o ser na cadeira.

- _Aqui as presssasss sssão muito boasss, messstre._- respondeu a cobra se enrolando próximo ao fogo.

- Milorde, seus planos estão indo bem. Ninguém desconfia de nada. – disse o comensal depois de se ajoelhar na frente da cadeira.

- Você está se mostrando fiel, apesar da demora de me encontrar, você está sendo útil aos meus planos. – disse o ser.

- Mestre, você sabe bem que tenho que manter as aparências, os outros não acreditaram quando falei que você ainda estava vivo. Tentei localizar você por toda ilha, e sempre que tinha uma suspeita, tentava correr atrás. Graças aos últimos acontecimentos no mundo mágico, pude ir até a Albânia te encontrar.

- Suas falhas serão perdoadas, já que foi com sua ajuda consegui esse corpo rudimentar e pude voltar à Inglaterra. E você será fundamental para que eu retorne ao meu poder. – disse o homem.

Harry percebeu que esse era Voldemort, mas ainda não conseguia identificar o comensal.

- Seu perdão me é estimulante, Senhor. Farei de tudo para merecê-lo.

- Fará mesmo. – disse Voldemort. – Mas antes terá que me trazer Harry Potter.

* * *

Neste instante, Harry acordou em sua cama, com a cicatriz ardendo muito e completamente suado.

Ele pensou se tinha algo relacionado com o sonho. Será que realmente era um sonho?

Tentou acalmar seu coração. Respirou fundo e tomou a decisão de contar para seus pais sobre o sonho. Assim que todos acordassem, ele contaria para eles.

Saiu de seu quarto para a cozinha, para ver se um copo d'água poderia melhorar seu estado.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou Tiago parado olhando para a janela com um copo cheio de gelo pressionado contra a testa.

- Parece que não fui o único a ter um sonho perturbador. – disse o auror.

- Sim, com Voldemort. – disse o menino. – Mas foi realmente um sonho?

- Infelizmente não. – disse Tiago oferecendo um copo com gelo para Harry. – Isso aconteceu de verdade. Quando Voldemort nos atacou, ele criou uma conexão entre nós. Assim quando ele sente uma emoção mais forte, raiva ou satisfação, sentiremos. Principalmente se ele recuperar seu corpo. Ou quando nossas mentes estiverem em estado mais relaxado, quando dormimos ou estivermos sobrecarregados, a conexão ocorrerá. Acredito que nem sempre teremos as mesmas coisas. Somos diferentes. Por isso sempre que ocorrer me avise.

- Foi assim que ocorreu com você? Quem era o comensal? O que eles planejam?

- Sim, mas ninguém me explicou o que estava acontecendo. Dumbledore achou que a conexão era de dupla via, ou seja, Voldemort poderia entrar em minha mente também. Não consegui identificar o comensal, eles costumam ter atitudes diferentes perto de Voldemort e perto dos outros, isso inclui a voz. E como não estava fisicamente presente, nem quis alerta o cara de cobra da minha presença, não pude fazer nada além de observar. Eles planejam capturar você.

- Imaginei isso mesmo. – disse o menino derrotado.

- Ei, eu estou aqui, mesmo com eles planejando me matar. Se bem que da minha vez foi o Rabicho.

Os dois riram deste comentário.

* * *

Harry estava na Toca, assim poderiam ir para a estação todos juntos. Seus pais iriam de casa mesmo.

Hermione estava bufando, todos estavam correndo arrumando tudo de última hora.

- Que cara... AAAA... é essa? – perguntou Harry bocejando.

- Essa bagunça. Sinceramente como podem todos viver assim? Até mesmo você que parece que acabou de acordar.

- Reclama não. Você vai sentir saudade disso quando formarmos. Além do mais, minhas coisas já estão arrumadas do lado das suas. Por isso acordei agora.

A morena ficou sem graça e teve que reconhecer que ele tinha razão quanto a bagunça, e começou a se divertir com ela.

- Alguém viu...? – perguntou Gina descendo as escadas com apenas um tênis e o outro na mão.

- Aqui. – disse Harry entregando um livro para ela.

- Obrigadinha. – disse a ruiva dando um beijo no rosto dele e voltando a subir as escadas.

- Como você sabia que ela estava procurando aquele livro? – perguntou Hermione. – Você o pegou antes mesmo que ela aparecesse.

- Eu apenas vi o livro sobre a mesa e vi que era dela, já que era do terceiro ano. Imaginei que fosse o que ela estava procurando. – disse Harry desviando o olhar das escadas e pela segunda vez em segundo corando. Primeiro pelo beijo e agora por omitir algo da amiga.

Logo Molly botou ordem na bagunça, bem a tempo da chegada dos taxis, que haviam chamado para levá-los para Londres. Depois de muita confusão conseguiram sair, principalmente depois de colocar os cinco malões nos carros, alem da coruja de Harry, os dois gatos e um cachorro.

Gui e Carlinhos os acompanharam, já que Arthur precisava trabalhar assim com Percy.

Molly fez as recomendações tradicionais para todos e reafirmou varias vezes para os gêmeos que eles não devem fazer nada de perigoso.

- Acho que não vamos ficar muito tempo sem vê-los. – disse Carlinhos.

- Sim, quem sabe não aparecemos por Hogwarts este ano. – disse Gui. – Queria eu estar na escola agora.

- Eu, se fosse vocês dois, parava de atormentar seus irmãos. A Gina está quase azarando vocês dois quando vocês falam desse evento misterioso. Percy aprendeu da pior maneira. – disse Harry apenas para os dois.

Os ruivos se encararam e decidiram ficar quietos.

Entraram no trem e tentaram encontrar uma cabine para eles.

- Você não devia ter falado nada para eles. – disse Gina de forma que somente Harry escutasse. – Não precisa protegê-los de mim, não ia machucá-los. Muito.

- Tinha muita gente lá fora. E você ia atacá-los sem varinha.

A ruiva corou, Harry estava a protegendo, não aos irmãos.

Os gêmeos seguiram em frente enquanto eles entravam em uma cabine. Mas isso era comum.

A viagem começou tranqüila. Luna se juntou a eles assim que conseguiu encontrá-los. Parece que o que aconteceu no fim do ano anterior tinha algum efeito.

A mulher dos doces já havia passado pela cabine deles quando aconteceu a única coisa aborrecida da viagem. A visita de Malfoy.

- Aposto que você, Santo Potter, vai tentar participar. Para aumentar a sua fama. E você Weasley deve tentar pelo dinheiro. – disse o loiro.

- Alguém te chamou aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não falei com você sangue-ruim. – disse o sonserino acreditando que a proteção dos gorilas que o acompanhavam seria eficaz. – Pela cara de vocês, não sabem do que estou falando. Sue pai é tão insignificante no ministério que não ficou sabendo do que acontecerá em Hogwarts este ano?

- Malfoy, ao contrário do que pensa, meu pai sabe do que se passa em Hogwarts, aliás, foi o próprio Ministro que falou com ele. Vimos eles conversando na tribuna de honra da Copa Mundial. Se seu pai precisa pagar para ter informações no ministério, o problema é dele. – disse Rony se levantando e ficando de frente para Malfoy, que tremeu ao perceber que o ruivo era maior que ele.

- Sem contar que vamos ficar sabendo do que você está falando quando chegarmos em Hogwarts. – disse Luna sem se alterar.

- Agora além de pobres traidores do sangue e sangue ruins, você se mistura com lunáticos? Achei que você conseguiria arranjar companhia melhor, Potter.

- Malfoy. – Harry chamou a atenção dele. – Corre.

Malfoy olhou para os lados e viu Hermione e Luna com as varinhas encostadas na testa de Crabbe e Goyle. Rony e Gina apontando diretamente para ele. Mas o que mais assustou foi a expressão de Harry. Sua cara mostrava nada, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar fortemente. Ele engoliu em seco e saiu correndo esbarrando na porta, quase caindo e batendo na parede contraria. Os seus dois gorilas acabaram trombando um no outro e caindo assim que saíram da cabine.

A explosão de risos que começou naquela cabine foi se espalhando pelo vagão, por onde os sonserinos iam passando.

- Vocês têm que ver as fotos que fiz do Malfoy e seus capangas correndo. – disse Colin entrando com o irmão Denis pela porta que ainda estava aberta. – Vou fazer cópias e mandar para todos em Hogwarts.

- O que vocês fizeram para ele sair daquele jeito? – Perguntou Denis.

- Ele que é um covarde medroso mesmo. Não consegue enfrentar alguém em uma disputa limpa. – disse Harry fazendo os irmãos rirem.

* * *

- Eu não estou entendendo. Por que eu tenho que fazer minhas malas? – perguntou Letícia.

- Você vai morar com a gente em Hogwarts. – disse Lilian. – Eu já te falei que vai acontecer uma coisa interessante lá este ano. Como eu e seu pai estaremos ocupados e não teríamos tempo para visitar você, pedimos para Dumbledore que você fosse morar lá também.

- Eba. Vou poder ver vocês, o Harry e a Gina todos os dias. – disse a ruivinha, pulando de alegria. – Eles já sabem?

- Não, minha rainha. – Disse Tiago. – Isso ainda é segredo, se contássemos para eles teríamos que contar o porquê.

- Mas...

- Let, assim você pode fazer uma surpresa para eles. Sem contar que eles estão no meio do caminho, quando a coruja chegasse neles, eles já estariam em Hogwarts.

- Uma boa idéia. Vou me arrumar. – disse a menina saindo para procurar uma roupa para impressionar a todos.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, melhor agora que ano que vem. Assim ninguém pode associar uma coisa na outra e Tom não vai tentar usá-la. Fora do castelo, ela vai ficar mais desprotegida e não quero deixá-la com ninguém. Não que não confie na Molly, mas não quero longe de mim.

- Você vai permitir que Voldemort volte? – perguntou espantada, quase gritando.

- Permitindo ou não, ele vai voltar. Já te disse que nem tudo poderemos alterar. Melhor que ele retorne agora, que eu sei onde, como, quando, e por que. Mas não pretendo deixar que o Harry participe do torneio. Por isso garanti que tanto Bartô Jr e Rabicho ainda estão na cadeia. Mas tenho tudo planejado, caso isso não seja possível.

- Mas o sonho, você ainda não identificou quem é o comensal?

- Não, já vi muitos assumirem posturas diferentes quando estão na 'sociedade'. Mas ficarei de olho em todos este ano.

- Espero que algo de bom saía disso tudo. – disse Lilian suspirando.

- Espero evitar que Cedrico morra desta vez. Assim tiramos Cho de perto do Harry.

- Hum, certo. Assim a Letícia também deixa a menina em paz.

* * *

Logo o trem vermelho parou na estação de Hogsmeade. Mas uma tempestade caia naquela região, fazendo os alunos correrem para pegar as carruagens. O mesmo ocorreu quando saíram delas e foram para o castelo.

- Ainda bem que conseguimos chegar aqui rápido. – disse Rony. – Iríamos ficar muito mo...

Ele não terminou de falar, pois foi atingido por um balão de água lançado por Pirraça.

- Pirraça, pare com isso. – disse Minerva com um tom que admitia ser contrariada.

- Mas eles já estão molhados. – disse o _poltergeist. _

- Isso não importa. – disse a professora.

Pirraça saiu dali uivando e lançando os balões que ainda segurava no alto acertando uns sextanistas.

Hermione secou o amigo com um aceno de varinha, enquanto este ainda reclamava do fantasma. E todos seguiram para o salão.

Parece que todos ficaram sabendo que algo iria acontecer no castelo este ano, mas cada um tinha uma teórica sobre isso.

- O que a Letícia está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry para Gina, assim que viu a irmã ao Aldo dos pais. – Ela te falou alguma coisa?

- Não, mas vamos esperar. No fim do banquete ela vai conversar com você. – respondeu a ruiva. – Não deve ser nada ruim, ela está feliz.

Mas todos ficaram quietos quando os alunos novatos entraram pela porta com Minerva. Harry ficou impressionado com um aluno que parecia vestir o casaco de Hagrid, se bem que o professor estava sem ele. Olhando melhor, ele reconheceu Dennis, o irmão de Colin que foi lhe apresentado no trem.

- Eu caí no lago. – disse o menino ao cruzar com o irmão na mesa, fascinado.

A seleção ocorreu normalmente, mas todos esperavam pelos avisos do diretor. Este se levantou e abriu o banquete.

- Os elfos capricharam hoje. – disse Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, que estava perto deles.

- Elfos? Hogwarts possui elfos domésticos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, por volta de uns cem. – disse o fantasma. – Como você acha que essa comida fica pronta e todas as coisas arrumadas?

- Mas _Hogwarts, uma História_ não cita nada disso. Nem uma linha. – disse a morena. – Isso é revoltante.

Ela pareceu que não ia encostar na comida, mas acabou vencida pela fome e comeu um pouco, mas apenas Harry percebeu isso.

Assim que o nível de conversas começou a aumentar Dumbledore ficou novamente em pé.

- Boa noite a todos, e uma boa vindas aos novos alunos. Tenho a felicidade de anunciar que depois de muito tempo e esforço, retornaremos com o Torneio Tribruxo.

- Só pode ser piada. – disseram os gêmeos.

- Posso garantir que não Srs. Weasley. Mas falando nisso...- respondeu o diretor.

- Alvo! – chamou Minerva.

- Bom voltando ao assunto, para aqueles que sabem do que se trata, peço desculpas. Vou explicar o que é para os que não sabem. O Torneio Tribruxo é uma competição mágica envolvendo alunos das maiores escolas da Europa, Hogwarts, a Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons e o Instituto Durmstrang. Um aluno de cada uma delas demonstrara sua pericia e controle de magia em provas. Os campeões de cada Escola serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial. Mas por medidas de segurança somente os maiores de idade poderão se inscrever.

Boa parte do salão protestou. Mas Dumbledore fingiu não escutar e continuou.

- Além da Honra e ser reconhecido como o Grande Campeão do Tribruxo, o vencedor receberá Mil Galeões. As Delegações das escolas chegaram dia 30 de outubro e no banquete do Dia das Bruxas serão revelados os nomes dos representantes de cada escola. Por causa dos novos hóspedes a segurança do castelo será aumentada, mesmo que vocês não percebam. Assim o Auror Potter e sua esposa ficaram o tempo integral na escola assim como a auror Tonks. Desta maneira a filha dos Potter, Letícia passará a morar no castelo com eles. Devo avisar que ela seguirá as normas do castelo, mas caso algo aconteça com ela quem tomará as providencias será Tiago Potter baseado nas leis inglesas para isso, além das do próprio castelo.

Todos sentiram um frio subir a espinha e aqueles que poderiam pensar em pregar uma peça na menina, decidiram ignorar essa vontade.

O diretor começou a dizer os recados normais de inicio do ano, enquanto os alunos começaram a cochichar.

- Essa regra da maioridade é injusta. – disse Fred.

- Ela foi feita para evitar que pessoas despreparadas se machuquem. –disse Hermione.

- Não somos despreparados. Vamos dar um jeito de participar. –disse George.

-Sim, mil galeões são muita coisa. – disse Rony. – O que acha disso, Harry?

- Se vocês querem tentar, por mim tudo bem, vou torcer por vocês. Mas eu não entraria nisso. – disse o moreno. – Nem pelo dinheiro, nem pela fama. Podem esquecer eu nunca me escreverei nisso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu já tenho fama, por algo que eu não me lembro de ter feito, e que me fez perder meus pais. E não quero servir de diversão para esses abutres. – disse Harry olhando para a mesa verde.

- Certo. – disse a ruiva satisfeita, mesmo não sabendo o motivo.

Assim que Dumbledore terminou de dar os recados, todos começaram a sair para seus salões.

Letícia saiu correndo e abraçou Harry.

- Vamos morar juntos de novo. – disse a menina feliz.

- Sim, pequena. Mas eu vou ter que dormir na torre e você com nossos pais. – disse Harry.

- Mesmo assim vou ver vocês todos os dias. – disse Letícia abraçando Gina.

- Eu já estava com saudades de você. – disse Gina para a menina.

- Eu também. – disse a menina.

Tiago e Lilian chegaram perto para conversar com o filho e explicar tudo.

- Não sei onde iremos parar. A família Potter inteira na escola. Justamente quando teremos visitantes. – disse Snape passando por eles.

Os quatro olharam para ele, mas logo voltaram a conversar normalmente, o que deixou Snape realmente bufando.

Letícia apesar de tentar ignorar aquele ser, decidiu que podia aprontar com ele. Seus pais falaram para evitar enfeitiçar as meninas que chegavam perto de Harry, mas não falaram nada sobre professores e meninos. Com um sorriso maldoso, ela lançou um feitiço no morcegão. Um que Sirius a ensinou. Era temporário, mas muito difícil de ser retirado.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Snape. – disse Tiago, só para importunar o 'colega'.

Ele se virou para dar uma resposta ríspida, mas não conseguiu. Tentou de novo e nenhum som saia de sua boca. Encarando Tiago, tirou a varinha do bolso e tentou um Finito não verbal, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu falar nada. Desistindo o professor virou as costas e saiu batendo pé.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Lilian. – Ou melhor, o que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada. Só tentei ser educado. – disse Tiago. – Acho que foi a consciência dele que o bloqueou.

O moreno sabia que tinha sido a filha, mas não ia estragar uma peça tão boa como aquela.


	40. Cálice de Fogo

Capítulo 40 – O Cálice de Fogo

No café da manhã no dia seguinte, o assunto não podia ser outro. O Torneio Tribruxo. Como seriam as provas, quem seriam os campeões, como seriam escolhidos.

Snape estava com uma cara pior que de costume na mesa dos professores. A maioria dos alunos acreditava que ele não estava muito entusiasmado em ter mais pessoas na escola. Mas alguns grifinórios e os professores sabiam o porquê.

Minerva passou distribuindo os horários. Para infelicidade de Harry, Hermione e Rony, a primeira aula deles era justamente Poções. Saíram resignados para as masmorras. Harry deu um beijo na testa de Gina e de Letícia que tinha aparecido para cumprimentar o irmão e Gina.

- Sabe tem horas que a Letícia parece que é mais irmã da Gina que os irmãos dela. – comentou Hermione.

- Não tenha idéias. – disse Harry sério.

- Acho que deve ser por que foram criadas juntas, mesmo. Depois que passou os ciúmes do Harry, a Letícia ficou bem próxima dela. – disse Rony.

Harry acelerou o passo, não sabia o motivo, mas aquela conversa não o estava agradando. Gostava da aproximação das duas ruivas, mas serem irmãs era um pouco de mais para ele. Entrou na sala sem nem mesmo olhar para o professor. Os amigos sentaram junto com ele, sem saber o que houve, e sem fazer perguntar.

- Bom dia, turma. – disse uma voz animada. – O professor Snape teve um pequeno probleminha com sua voz e não poderá dar aula hoje. Mesmo assim ele estará fiscalizando as poções e dando notas.

Tiago seguiu dando a aula de uma forma muito mais agitada que o normal. Incentivando perguntas e realmente auxiliando no preparo das poções.

Snape fechou a cara para a didática dele, mas teve que reconhecer que o resultado foi muito bom. Até mesmo Neville conseguiu uma poção razoável.

Ele escreveu uma nota para ele.

_A aula foi boa. Isso não quer dizer que vou apoiar seu "grupo de estudos". _

- Eu não esperava por isso. – disse Tiago tranquilamente.

Uma nova turma entrou na sala e olhava espantada para os dois.

* * *

Letícia acabou se perdendo tentando achar o pai. Ela o sentia, mas não conseguia chegar até ele. Acabou dando de cara com quatro sonserinos. Ela sabia quem eram eles, Draco Malfoy, seus capangas e a menina que andava com ele, Parkinson ou algo assim.

- Veja se não é a pequena Potter. Está perdida? – perguntou Draco.

- Uma lesma que fala. Interessante! – disse a menina olhando para ele como se fosse um espécime raro.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles reagisse, ela deu meia volta e saiu saltitando.

- Ei, pirralha. Eu exijo respeito. – gritou Malfoy com a varinha na mão.

- Exigir, você até pode. Mas merecer são outros quinhentos. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Ora sua... – disse o sonserino pensando em que maldição lançar.

Esse segundo que ele demorou para atacar foi vital, um jato de luz vermelha acertou-o lançando sobre seus capangas derrubando os três.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz forte.

- Ela nos atacou sem motivo. – disse Parkinson com um brilho malvado no olhar.

- Srta Parkinson. Você quer que eu acredite que Letícia atacou vocês. Uma menina de sete anos ia arrumar briga com quatro adolescentes de catorze. – disse Hagrid, e pode perceber que a menina parou de encará-lo. – O que aconteceu Letícia.

- Eu estava procurando meu pai. – disse ela num tom de choro fingido. – Ai, eles apareceram e... e... eu tive que me defender.

- Vamos. Eu te levo para seu pai. – disse o meio gigante, pegando a menina no colo. – E você acorde seus amigos e me esperem no sábado para detenção. Tiago irá decidir qual será.

Letícia ainda fingindo chorar, olhou para o grupo que agora já estava acordado e mostrou a língua de forma bem marota.

* * *

O mês de setembro foi passando de forma rápida. A ansiedade pelo torneio tomava conta de todos.

Os professores se esforçavam para fazer com que todos saibam as matérias para que a escola não faça feio perante as outras escolas. O único problema era a falta do quabribol, principalmente para os jogadores e fãs do esporte.

No começo, alguns alunos acharam o aviso de Dumbledore sobre Letícia um exagero. Já que uma menina de sete anos não poderia se virar no castelo sozinha e tentavam fazer brincadeira com ela, e pensando que ela teria medo deles e não seriam punidos. Mas nunca conseguiam pega-la, pois a menina era muito esperta e sempre aparecia alguém e apanhavam eles no ato.

Os alunos não sabiam se temiam Tiago e Lilian pelos castigos aplicados ou Harry que chegavam lançando uma serie de azarações sobre quem importunasse a irmã. Como não podiam contar que fora o moreno que os acertaram para não ter que explicar o motivo, sofriam calado.

No começo de outubro apenas Malfoy ainda tentava algo contra a ruivinha. Seu ódio por Harry e a lembrança do ataque da menina nublavam seu bom senso. Sendo assim ele fez inúmeras visitas a ala hospitalar, fornecidas pelos irmãos, e detenção todos os fins de semana, e sempre zerando a ampulheta de sua casa.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia da chegada das delegações das outras escolas. O castelo estava muito limpo e arrumado, graças ao zelador e aos alunos em detenção, cuja maioria era de alunos pegos por Tiago ou Lilian.

Todos passaram a tarde se arrumando para causar boa impressão nos outros estudantes.

Cho se aproximou dos grifinórios enquanto todos se posicionavam para esperar as delegações.

- Harry eu poderia falar com você. – perguntou a corvinal, e quando viu que ele não soltou a mão de Letícia quando se aproximou continuou. – A sós.

- Impossível. – disse o garoto. – Pelo menos hoje. Meu pai pediu para cuidar da Let. Isso inclui claro manter nos dois juntos, enquanto ele e minha mãe ajudando no banquete.

Depois que ele falou, ela pode ver um cordão ligando os dois.

- Fica para outro dia. – disse a morena se afastando e indo em direção às amigas.

- Não se eu puder impedir. – disse Letícia, baixinho.

Uma coisa que Cho não percebeu era outro cordão que ligava Letícia a Gina.

Minerva passou dando broncas em alguns alunos que estavam desarrumados.

Logo alguém gritou e apontou para o céu, onde um ponto vinha crescendo. Era uma enorme carruagem puxada por cavalos gigantes.

A primeira pessoa que desceu dela foi uma mulher tão grande quanto Hagrid. Pelo que puderam ver se chamava Madame Maxime.

Quando Dumbledore falou que Hagrid poderia cuidar dos cavalos ela ficou meio desconfiada. Mas ao ver o professor ficou com um brilho diferente no ar.

Harry e Gina perceberam. Se entreolharam e quase caíram na risada pela cara dos dois.

- Acredito que a minha coruja avisando que esfriou não chegou a tempo. – disse Dumbledore, retirando os dois do clima. – Seus alunos estarão mais confortáveis no calor do castelo.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons entraram. Realmente eles usavam um uniforme azul bem fino. Uma menina loira passou fazendo as cabeças masculinas se virarem para continuar a ver.

- Ela é muito bonita. – disse Rony.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry, sendo que Hermione, Gina e Letícia estavam com caras fechadas.

- A loira. – disse Simas atrás deles.

- Ela é bonita. – disse Harry inocentemente. – Mas acho que aqui em Hogwarts tem mais bonita.

- Quem? A Cho? Nós vimos você conversando com ela hoje. – disse Lilá.

- Não. Ela é bonita, mas nem tanto assim. – disse Harry na defensiva.

Foi salvo por outro grito, desta vez algo acontecia no lago. Um navio negro surgiu de dentro de um redemoinho.

De dentro saíram pessoas que pareciam serem gigantes, mas ao se aproximarem perceberam que eram casacos de pele.

Dumbledore cumprimentou o diretor, que pelo que foi entendido era um ex-aluno.

- Aquele não é Victor Krum? – perguntou Rony.

- Não pode ser. – disse Mione. – Ele é mais velho.

- Na verdade ele tem dezessete anos. – disse o ruivo.

- Sim, e ele. – disse Harry.

- Onde será que eles vão dormir? – perguntou Rony novamente, imaginando dividir o quarto com seu ídolo do quadribol.

- Eles vão dormir no navio, Rony. – disse Harry. – Meu pai me contou. E eles têm feitiços de aquecimento tanto lá quanto na carruagem.

Todos se acomodaram no salão. Os alunos de Beauxbatons se juntaram aos Corvinais, enquanto os de Durmstrang sentaram na mesa da Sonserina. Harry se sentou entre Gina e Letícia. A ligação entre as ruivas permitia isso. Rony e Hermione sentaram no outro lado da mesa.

Dumbledore deu inicio ao banquete. Logo surgiram inúmeros pratos diferentes. Mione logo disse que eram franceses, de onde era a escola de Madame Maxime. A loira bonita surgiu e pediu um prato que ninguém tinha tocado. Harry entregou o prato com um sorriso sincero.

- Não. – disseram ele e Gina segurando as mãos de Letícia.

- Nada de azarar os alunos das outras escolas. – disse Harry.

Rony não prestou atenção nos três, por estar olhando para a loira. Assim como Hermione que passou a olhar para o seu prato.

- AI! - Disse Rony massageando a perna. – Quem foi?

- Não fui eu. – disseram os três que estavam do outro lado da mesa.

Como o ruivo não conseguiu identificar quem foi que o azarou, ele deixou para lá. Não era bom mexer com aqueles três.

Logo os pratos foram substituídos por outros que pareciam ser os que eram servidos em Durmstrang.

Quando o jantar pareceu ter acabado, Dumbledore começou o discurso de inicio do torneio, apresentando os juízes das tarefas, que além dele e dos outros diretores, incluíam Bartolomeu Crouch e Ludovico Bagman.

- Filch traga o escrínio. – disse ele.

O Zelador entregou o objeto.

- Este é o juiz imparcial. O Cálice de Fogo.

O Cálice apareceu na frente de todos, e era bem visível o fogo azul que saia dele.

- Aqueles que se acham dignos de representar a sua escola devem colocar seu nome neste cálice. Mas devo avisar que colocarei uma faixa etária para impedir que aqueles que estão fora do limite tentem se inscrever.

Os alunos saíram do salão, mas os estrangeiros ficaram olhando para Harry.

* * *

Durante a manhã muitos alunos se inscreveram. Alguns menores tentaram se inscrever e estavam na enfermaria. A melhor parte foi quando os gêmeos tentaram. Eles criaram uma poção de envelhecimento que quase deu certo, mas eles acabaram com duas enormes barbas ruivas rindo juntamente com Dumbledore.

A agitação do castelo impediu que qualquer outra coisa fosse realizada no castelo. Até mesmo Hermione não tinha clima para estudar.

Quanto mais se aproximava da hora do jantar, assim a hora da escolha dos campeões, mais a ansiedade crescia.

Os grifinórios torciam por Angelina, e caso isso não fosse possível não queriam que nenhum sonserino representasse a escola.

O cálice de fogo foi colocado na frente do salão principal.

O fogo que era azul se tornou vermelho e um pedaço de pergaminho subiu aos céus e caiu na mão de Dumbledore.

- O campeão de Durmstrang é Victor Krum. – disse o diretor.

Todos aplaudiram. E Krum seguiu Minerva para uma sala adjacente ao salão.

Mais uma vez o fogo se alterou e um pergaminho estava na mão do ancião.

- O campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Diggory.

Diggory seguiu o caminho do outro.

- A campeã de Beauxbaton é Fleur Delacour.

Era a loira bonita.

- Bom assim temos início o torneio... – começou o discurso do Dumbledore, mas foi interrompido pelo cálice que novamente ficou vermelho e expeliu um nome.

- Harry Potter.

O moreno ficou estático. Ele não havia chegado nem perto do cálice para colocar seu nome ali.

- Eu juro que não coloquei meu nome ali. – disse ele para Gina e Letícia que estavam novamente ao lado dele.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que ir com a McGonagall. – disse Gina.

- Ganha pra mim, mesmo assim. – disse Letícia.

Derrotado ele seguiu os outros campeões. Sentindo seu pai furioso.

Ele entrou na sala e nem prestou atenção nas reclamações dos outros campeões, indignação dos outros diretores e apenas respondeu as perguntas de Dumbledore.

- Como podemos saber que isso é verdade. Alguém poderia ter colocado o nome dele, alguém da família. – disse Karkaroff olhando para Tiago e Lilian.

- Felizmente, você não pode me culpar. – disse Tiago. – Como auror responsável pelo torneio eu passei a noite inteira conversando com Madame Maxime.

- Oui, é verdade. – disse a diretora.

- Eu passei a noite no salão da Grifinória, a pedido da McGonagall. – disse Tonks.

- Eu estava na enfermaria. – disse Lilian, como se desculpando com Tiago. – deixei a Letícia com a Gina.

- Isso tudo não importa agora. – disse Bagman. – Temos que explicar as regras para nossos campeões.

Crouch se encarregou disso.

Eles saíram dali logo depois.

Harry seguiu seus pais.

- Eu não me inscrevi. – disse Harry preocupado com a fúria do pai.

- Eu sei, comigo também foi assim. – disse Tiago derrotado. - Eu estou com raiva por não ter impedido. Achei que mantendo aqueles que fizeram isso comigo fora de circulação, as coisas seriam diferentes.

- Acho melhor você seguir para a torre. Tem uma festa te esperando. – disse Lilian. – Eu tenho que conversar com seu pai. Amanha quando ele estiver mais calmo vocês conversam.

Harry seguiu para sua sala comunal sem muita vontade de permanecer na festa.

- Ti. Fique calmo. – disse Lilian o abraçando. – Você se deu bem sozinho no torneio. Agora ele tem a gente para apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo. Não era isso que você queria, as coisas da mesma forma para poder saber quando Tom ia voltar.

- Sim, mas tinha esperança de que isso não acontecesse.

- Bom, acho bom que as coisas não mudem muito mesmo. Não quero ficar muito nervosa nessa gravidez.

- Gravidez? Você está grávida de novo? – perguntou ele mudando de chateado para feliz.

- Sim, por isso fui para enfermaria. – disse ela.

- Papai não vai deixar nada acontecer com você. – disse ele para a barriga da esposa.

- Deve nascer perto da terceira prova. – disse ela.

- Melhor deixar a mamãe feliz então. – disse ele. – Mas temos que tomar cuidado com vocês e Letícia. Voldemort pode tentar algo contra vocês.

- Isso se ele suspeitar de quem é você. – disse ela. – No mais teremos os mesmos problemas de antes.

- Temos que comemorar. – disse ele malicioso. – Hoje mais nada vai acontecer.


	41. Primeira Prova

Capítulo 41 – Primeira Prova.

Harry seguiu para a torre ainda sem compreender como isso pode ter acontecido. Nem escutou o que a Madame Gorda falou com ele. Assim que entrou foi recebido pelo barulho da festa. Logo alguém o abraçou de modo firme. Era Gina.

Aqueles que estavam de fora podiam achar que era comemoração, mas os dois sabiam que não era, era um símbolo de apoio e consolo.

Logo a ruiva foi substituída por outra. Letícia pulou no colo do irmão, e de lá não saiu, o que o moreno agradeceu. Com a menina ali, os cumprimentos foram menos entusiasmados.

Hermione não falou nada com ele, somente deu um olhar que significava tudo antes de seguir para dormitório feminino. Procurou Rony por todo o salão e não o encontrou.

Todos os grifinórios estavam contentes por Harry ser um campeão, e não se importavam que ele não tivesse se inscrito, aliás ninguém perguntou como ele tinha conseguido.

Quando os gêmeos começaram a distribuir seus 'doces' para os incautos alunos, Harry decidiu que era hora de sair dali, foi na direção das escadas, sendo seguido por Gina, que pegou Letícia e seguiu para seu quarto.

Rony estava sentado na sua cama olhando para o nada. Harry se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou o ruivo ao perceber a presença do amigo. – Como seu nome saiu dali?

- Eu não sei. – disse o moreno.

- Eu acredito em você quando diz que não se inscreveu. Mas quem fez isso?

- Meu pai suspeita de algo, mas não me disse. Acho que tem algo relacionado com o sonho que eu tive. – disse Harry contando o sonho com Voldemort, prometendo para si mesmo contar para Gina e Hermione no dia seguinte.

- Pelo menos os treinos com seu pai vão servir para alguma coisa. Assim você poderá competir com os outros. – disse Rony.

Foram dormir. Harry estava menos nervoso, pelo menos seus amigos confiavam nele, além dos seus pais e Let.

Ele contou para as meninas suas suspeitas no café, assim que deixaram Letícia com Lilian. Com a promessa de terem uma conversa à noite.

Hermione ficou muito preocupada, principalmente que sabia os perigos que Harry poderia enfrentar no torneio. Gina que conhecia o potencial do moreno não ficou tão preocupada, mas temia por ele.

O dia foi passando devagar para Harry. Ele sofria com as zombarias dos sonserinos, a frieza dos corvinais e a hostilidades dos lufalufas. Parecia que todos no castelo achavam que ele tinha se inscrito.

À noite, o grupo foi até a sala dos Potter. Onde comeriam o jantar. Todos agradeceram, já não agüentavam mais todos os olhares.

- Como vocês devem saber, isso também aconteceu comigo. – disse Tiago. – Não há nada no torneio, em si, que Harry não possa passar. Eu passei sem ajuda. Ou melhor, sem ajuda de nenhum adulto são. Sirius e Hagrid não contam.

- Mas Harry é mais poderoso que a gente. – disse Hermione. – Você é mais poderoso que qualquer bruxo hoje.

- Sim, somos. Porém eu não tinha tanto conhecimento do mundo mágico. Eu não tinha conhecimento do meu poder. Era um garoto comum, com uma história trágica. Vocês são bruxos excepcionais, e podem fazer mais que qualquer um espera. Só tem que tentar esquecer as regras. Elas foram feitas por gente que não queria que fossem ultrapassadas, por medo ou orgulho. – disse o auror fazendo os cabelos de Hermione ficar lisos com as mãos.

- Como? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu posso fazer magia sem varinha. – disse Tiago. – Isso é somente uma amostra do que podemos fazer.

Ficaram discutindo algumas coisas sobre poderes. Tiago disse que era um mago, e Hermione e Rony fizeram inúmeras perguntas e nem repararam que Gina apenas sorria.

Lilian havia avisado para o marido que ainda não devia contar tudo para os meninos, ou seja, que ela, Gina e Letícia também eram, já que seria obvio que Harry também era.

- Bom, na verdade, pedimos para que vocês viessem aqui para dar uma notícia. – disse Lilian. – Estou grávida.

- Um bebê? – perguntou Letícia com brilho nos olhos. – pode ser uma menina?

- Isso não se decide assim, minha rainha. – disse Tiago.

- É que eu queria alguém pra brincar comigo, como o Harry fez comigo. Meninos são nojentos. – disse a ruivinha, menos um pensou.

- Tava demorando. – disse Harry. – Achei que o Sirius ia conseguir um filho antes de vocês.

A alegria contagiou a todos e por aquela noite esqueceram os problemas.

* * *

Letícia mais uma vez andava pelo castelo, enquanto Harry e Gina estavam nas aulas e os pais trabalhando. Ela foi visitar Winky na cozinha. A ruiva gostava de conversar com a elfa, e conseguia aprender um truque ou outro.

- Oi, Letícia. – disse Cho ao ver a menina, tentando ser amigável com a menina que vinha a atrapalhando de se aproximar de Harry. – Gostei muito que seu irmão é um dos campeões.

- Chang, só por que você é colega do meu irmão, não quer dizer que temos intimidade para você me chamar pelo nome. – disse a menina, de forma superior. – Se você quer dizer algo para o Harry diga direto.

- Mas a Granger e a Weasley te chamam pelo nome. – disse a outra tentando se fazer de igual.

- A Mione é minha amiga, e a Gina é da minha família. Elas podem. Você não. – disse ela saindo andando e deixando a oriental boquiaberta.

* * *

A primeira prova foi se aproximando e o sentimento de Hogwarts com relação a Harry parecia se intensificar.

Foi antes de uma aula de Poções, Draco resolveu mostrar sua nova aquisição.

- Olha aqui Potter. – disse ele chamando atenção para um bottom me seu peito que dizia: _Apóie Digorry o Verdadeiro Campeão de Hogwarts. _– Fui eu quem o fez. Mas tem mais uma coisa.

Ele apertou o bottom e a mensagem mudou para _Potter Fede_.

- Interessante. – disse alguém ali perto. – Uma pena que viola as regras da escola. Ofender a um colega é triste, mas fazer apenas por inveja é pior.

- De onde ele apareceu? – perguntou Parkinson.

- Isso vai render uma detenção para o Senhor, além da perda de cinqüenta pontos pela produção e distribuição dos bottons e mais dez pontos pelo uso. Aliás, todos os que forem vistos com ele perderá dez pontos. – disse Tiago.

Vários alunos arrancaram o bottom da roupa imediatamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Snape abrindo a porta.

- Seu aluno resolveu mostrar o que pensa de um colega de forma original. – disse Tiago apontando para o objeto que ainda estava no peito de Malfoy. – Só estou seguindo o que voe deveria fazer, educar e exigir que as regras sejam seguidas para uma convivência pacifica no castelo.

- O que você está insinuando? – perguntou o professor esquecendo a presença dos alunos ali.

- Que você favorece seus alunos. Ensinando comportamentos não adequados para a vida fora do castelo. – disse o auror. – Mas não vim aqui para isso, apesar de ter gostado de ter vindo. Vim buscar o Harry para pesagem das varinhas. Você sabe que isso faz parte do torneio.

- Sim, ele pode ir, mas antes tem que me entregar o dever. – disse o professor com um sorriso malvado.

- Aqui está. – disse Harry pegando um pergaminho da mochila.

Snape olhou para o pergaminho e fechou a cara, mandou todos entrarem.

- Tenho pena do Rony e da Mione. – disse Harry. – Terão que enfrentar a fúria do professor.

- Se ele for esperto não mexerá com os dois, depois do que eu falei. Sem contar que sua mãe está aqui para isso, evitar que os professores abusem, ela já tem um dossiê completo sobre o Seboso. – disse Tiago indicando a porta para Harry entrar, esperando para entrar.

- Sr Potter. – disse uma mulher com cabelo estranho, unhas grandes e óculos cheio de pedrinhas. – Sou Rita Skeeter, a melhor repórter do Profeta Diário. Venha aqui para uma entrevista.

Na Sala além dela encontravam-se os outros campeões e um fotografo.

- Eu acho que não. – disse Tiago entrando na sala, sabia muito bem que a repórter iria tentar isso, por isso demorou a entrar.

- Quem é você para impedir isso? – perguntou a mulher sem olhar para o homem, ainda admirando o menino.

- Sou o responsável legal do Sr Potter. E como ele é menor, você precisa de minha autorização para qualquer coisa. – disse o auror que parecia crescer. – Portanto, você tem permissão apenas para divulgar que ele está participando do torneio e o resultado das provas, nada mais, nada menos. E como autoridade do ministério aqui dentro de Hogwarts, espero que não tente entrevistar nenhum menor, sem autorização escrita dos pais, seja eles pertencentes ou não do mundo mágico.

- Você não pode me impedir o meu trabalho. – disse a repórter.

- Isso é verdade, não estou impedindo que você cubra o torneio, mas também tenho o direito de preservar a privacidade do meu filho e dos alunos da escola. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Caso algo contrário as regras surja em seu jornal, você e todos os responsáveis por isso serão processados. Tenho vários amigos no ministério e acredito que os duendes ficaram bem contentes em me representar em um tribunal.

Até mesmo os quadros tremeram diante essa ameaça, e Tiago ainda nem usou a sua melhor carta, o fato dela ser uma animaga ilegal.

Logo os juízes entraram na sala, acompanhados do Sr Olivaras e Lilian. Todos estranharam o comportamento de Rita, que estava sentada quieta em uma cadeira com uma pena comum na mão.

A pesagem começou por Fleur, que tinha uma varinha com um fio de cabelo de vella, uma de suas avós.

- O que você fez para Rita ficar quieta? – perguntou Lilian para Tiago, de forma que apenas eles ouvissem.

- Nada muito drástico. – disse ele. – Só fiz valer os direitos a privacidade de Harry e todos os alunos da escola. E claro ameacei ela com um processo com os duendes me representando.

- Você sabe ser mau. – disse ela. – Eu gosto disso.

Logo chegou a vez de Harry, e assim todos foram liberados para o torneio. E tiraram algumas fotos. Rita parecia querer sair dali rapidamente, mas mesmo assim tiraram muitas fotos.

* * *

No fim de semana anterior a prova teve uma visita a Hogsmeade. Harry estava querendo não ir, mas Gina o convenceu.

- Vamos Harry, não quero ter que ficar de vela para Rony e Hermione. Eles brigam até mesmo quando concordam com algo. – disse a ruiva quase suplicando. – A Letícia vai ficar com sua mãe no castelo. Seu pai disse que ela anda enjoando um pouco, o que é comum para início de gravidez.

- Certo, eu vou com você. – disse ele. – Mas temos que almoçar lá em casa. Winky disse que eu tenho que ir lá sempre que for a vila.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela dando um beijinho no rosto dele e correndo para se arrumar melhor.

Harry ficou parado no meio do salão até que Neville o chamasse para o café.

A visita foi bem divertida, Harry e Gina sempre conseguiam evitar que os amigos brigassem, Luna e Neville se juntaram a eles no Três Vassouras.

Antes que fossem para a casa do Harry, Hagrid entrou no bar. E se direcionou diretamente para eles.

- Oi, meninos. – disse ele sorridente. – que bom que encontrei vocês aqui.

- Foi por pouco, estávamos de saída. – disse Rony.

- Tenho um recado para o Harry. – disse ele abaixando para ficar bem perto do moreno e falou baixo. – Venha amanhã a minha casa, a meia noite e leve sua capa.

- Pra que?

- Amanhã. – disse ele e se virou para todos. – Nos vemos depois.

Depois que Harry contou o que o gigante, todos ficaram surpresos.

- Você vai? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro que vou. – disse ele. – Se o Hagrid quer que vá e por que tem um motivo.

- Acha que é algo relacionado com o torneio? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei. – disse ele.

* * *

Harry usou a desculpa de visitar os pais para sair da sala comunal antes do toque de recolher e assim ninguém poder desconfiar de nada. Ele não queria deixar o amigo em uma situação ruim.

Passou um tempo com os pais, que com certeza sabiam o que ele ia fazer, tanto que não o apresaram quando estava perto do horário permitido. Saiu a tempo de chegar na cabana do amigo, sorte que Letícia já havia dormido, assim não precisaria dar desculpas para ela. Se ela soubesse o que ele ia fazer ia querer ir com ele, assim como aconteceu com Gina.

Mas a ruiva se deixou convencer, depois que ele prometeu contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Estranhou quando Hagrid saiu com um terno peludo. E com um cabelo brilhando numa tentativa de domar os cabelos.

- Hagrid o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, descobrindo a cabeça.

- Volte para debaixo da capa, fique em silencio e me siga. – ordenou o professor.

Eles foram em direção a carruagem de Beauxbatons. Hagrid bateu na porta da carruagem e de lá saiu Madame Maxime.

Harry não estava acreditando que ele estava indo ser vela para o encontro dele. Esperou para ver o que realmente acontecia para ir embora.

Eles seguiram para dentro da floresta. Harry já estava desistindo de andar, quando escutou um som que parecia ser um animal muito grande.

Realmente era, eram dragões. Harry ficou fascinado, era aquilo que Hagrid queria que ele visse.

Ao ver o casal de gigantes, alguém se aproximou, e Harry pode ver que era Carlinhos. Ficou olhando para os dragões, mas não perdeu a conversa entre o ruivo e o professor. Algo como a diretora trapacear e sobre a prova em si, já que os dragões estavam ali para serem utilizados no torneio.

Não vendo mais motivo para ficar ali, ainda mais que Hagrid não ia sentir sua falta ali, com a presença de Madame Maxime e dos Dragões.

Na volta ele viu Karkaroff se esgueirando, provavelmente viu Hagrid e Maxime, e resolveu seguir para ver se se tratava de algo sobre o torneio.

Seguiu cautelosamente para a torre, não seria legal ser pego fora da cama.

Acreditou que a torre estaria vazia àquela hora, já que no dia seguinte haveria aula. Mas se enganou, ele notou um pouco de cabelo ruivo em uma poltrona. Aproximou-se da poltrona e viu Gina dormindo, com Scar em seu colo.

- Gina, acorde. – disse ele de forma que não fosse muito bruto.

- Harry? Já voltou? – perguntou ela ainda meio sonolenta. – tentei te esperar, mas acabei dormindo. Desculpa.

- Que isso, ruiva. Não precisava, eu te contaria tudo amanhã. – disse ele.

- Mas já que estamos aqui, o que era?

- Primeiro Hagrid me levou como vela para seu encontro com Madame Maxime.

- Sério? Encontro Romântico?

- Segundo o que pensa Hagrid. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Se bem que eles combinam bem. Mas o encontro foi uma visita aos dragões que trouxeram para o Tribruxo.

- Dragões? – perguntou ela.

- Segundo Carlinhos, devemos passar por eles. Mas não deu muitos detalhes, acho que por causa da diretora.

- Vou ter uma conversa séria com Carlinhos, onde já se viu vir até aqui e nem vir me visitar, ainda mais trazer dragões. – disse a Gina em uma cópia perfeita de Molly.

- Deixa pra brigar com ele depois da prova, ele pode não ter vindo aqui para não dar dicas do que era a prova. E preciso de ajuda, como vou conseguir passar pelo dragão?

- Acho melhor pensarmos amanhã. – disse a ruiva. – Estou com sono e você está ainda com o choque. Hermione e Rony podem ajudar também.

- Você está certa. – disse ele. – Obrigado.

Desta vez foi a vez de Harry dar um singelo beijo na bochecha dela e sair, deixando para trás uma ruiva sonhadora.

* * *

Passaram boa parte do tempo livre na biblioteca tentando encontrar uma maneira de passar pelo dragão. Hermione e Rony tinham sido expulsos por discutirem. Então Harry só contava com Gina.

Eles pesquisaram em livros sobre dragões e vários de feitiços para ver se algo poderia ser usado contra o dragão. Mas não encontraram nada que pudesse ser usado.

- Harry, esse torneio é para ver a capacidade do campeão, certo? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, acho que esse é o objetivo. – respondeu ele sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

- Então devemos para de pensar no dragão e pensar em você. – disse ela. – Devemos ver as suas habilidades que poderiam passar pelo dragão, não há necessidade de atacar o dragão.

- Pode ter razão. Mas que habilidades eu posso mostrar, lembra que ninguém deve saber que eu, aliás, nós somos magos.

- Mas você tem uma habilidade que todos conhecem e admiram. – disse ela corando. - Você voa muito bem, principalmente usando sua Firebolt.

- Tudo que precisaria é um feitiço para convocá-la. Perfeito. – disse ele abraçando a menina e a rodando no ar.

Quando pararam eles estavam ofegantes e bem próximos. Foram se aproximando e estavam quase se beijando.

- Que bagunça é essa na minha biblioteca. – disse Madame Pince. – Já para fora.

Os dois saíram correndo dali, muito vermelhos, não sabendo se era por correr, pela vergonha de serem expulsos ou pelo que quase aconteceu.

- Harry você me disse que também viu o Karkaroff lá. – disse a ruiva tentando encontrar um assunto seguro. - Então só o Digorry não sabe de nada.

- Na verdade, eu contei para ele hoje cedo. – respondeu ele. – Não achei justo ele não saber. Um saber é trapaça, um não saber é covardia.

* * *

No dia da prova, Harry e os outros campeões foram dispensados das aulas. Harry então passou o dia com Letícia, que ficou muito feliz com isso. Foi o que tirou o nervosismo do garoto.

A ruivinha tentou fazer uma brincadeira envolvendo magia sem varinha, mas Harry estava impossibilitado de fazer esse tipo de magia, Tiago havia lhe dado uma poção que reduzia seus poderes ao nível que seria o normal para sua idade. Seria assim em todas as tarefas. Era a única coisa que seus pais fariam para as provas.

Só se separaram quando Harry teve que entrar na tenda dos campeões.

Sr Crouch deu as instruções para todos sobre a prova dizendo que deveriam pegar o ovo de ouro e quando Fleur sorteou o dragão, Harry percebeu que todos sabiam o que aconteceria.

Ele acabou pegando um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, e seria o último a entrar. Não se preocupou com os outros, como era uma prova individual ele tinha que dar apenas o seu máximo e esperar que fosse o suficiente.

-Sr Potter, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – perguntou Bagman.

- Sim. – disse ele.

- Você é o mais jovem de todos, foi obrigado a participar. Você precisa de ajuda? – perguntou ele de forma nervosa.

- Não, obrigado. Eu já tenho um plano. – disse Harry estranhando que um dos juízes pudesse oferecer ajuda para ele.

- Certo.

Depois de algum tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade, Harry foi chamado para entrar na arena.

A se ver de frente para o dragão, Harry respirou fundo e executou o plano que tinha formulado com Gina. Convocou sua vassoura.

O Dragão ficou parado olhando para ele.

Quando a vassoura chegou Harry, ele montou e alçou vôo. O moreno estava estranhando o fato do dragão não ter feito nada para atacá-lo. Foi chegando perto, sempre bem atento aos movimentos dela.

O Dragão parecia farejar o ar e abriu algo como um sorriso.

Cheio de confiança Harry se aproximou e o dragão forçou sua cabeça contra o corpo do menino, como um cachorro pedindo carinho.

- Oi, como você está? – pergunto Harry sem saber como agir acariciando a cabeça dela.

Com o focinho, ela tentava tirar algo de dentro da blusa de Harry. Que percebeu e tirou o cordão que o pai tinha dado no seu aniversário, era a presa de dragão. Se lembrando de quando o pai conseguiu teve uma iluminação.

- Era você, digo, quem deu isso pro meu pai?

A dragão concordou. Por isso ela não atacava. Já se conheciam.

- Agora eu tenho que pegar aquele ovo diferente, para que você possa voltar para casa e cuidar dos seus filhotes. – disse Harry recebendo uma lambida e pegando o ovo dourado.

* * *

- Isso é impossível. – Berrou Karkaroff. – Ele não pode ficar amigo do dragão.

- Nada impede isso, Igor. – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso mesmo, as regras dizem que ele deve pegar o ovo passando pelo dragão, nada impede o dragão de não querer come-lo. – disse Crouch.

- Ainda bem que tem outro representante de Hogwarts no torneio. – disse Olímpia, e ao ver que todos os juízes se assustaram continuou. – Se ele for realmente poderoso como parece ao ficar amigo de um dragão feroz, ele ganhará o torneio facilmente, mas não seremos humilhados, já que o outro representante também será derrotado.

- Tem lógica. – disse Bagman com sorriso.

* * *

Harry se preparou para os abraços das ruivas. Primeiro de Gina e depois de Letícia, que continuava em seu colo depois. Recebeu suas notas, e mesmo com Karkaroff dando nota baixa ele estava em primeiro.

Durante a festa na Grifinória, Harry só pensou como iria agradecer a Gina.


	42. Tarefa Imprevista

Capítulo 42 – Tarefa Imprevista.

Harry sabia que não conseguiria pensar na pista contida dentro do ovo de ouro antes do fim do ano. Os professores tinham dado uma apertada depois da prova, já que na semana dela ninguém estava prestando muita atenção. Isso fez com que ele tivesse mais tarefas agora. Principalmente de Poções.

Snape não estava muito feliz desde que Tiago tinha dado aquela bronca. Mesmo começando a ser como um professor deveria ser, ele passou a ser mais rigoroso quanto aos deveres de casa. Pelo menos ali, ninguém podia reclamar, nem mesmo o maldito Potter.

Mas o que mais consumiu seu tempo foi a notícia que Minerva deu no fim de sua aula.

- Todos sabem que o Tribruxo possui algumas tradições. Uma delas é o Baile de Inverno. – disse a professora de uma forma de censura. – E serve para que podemos nos soltar um pouco. Todos os alunos acima do quarto ano estão convidados. Mas alguém dos anos abaixo pode ir se for convidado por alguém que vá.

- Isso quer dizer que devemos ter pares? – perguntou Simas.

- Sim, Sr Finnigan. Não que seja obrigatório, mas seria mais cortes com nossos convidados. – disse a professora.

Ela sabia que essa notícia iria fazer uma revolução na aula, então não se importou em que ninguém mais prestasse atenção nela. Mas tinha mais um recado, um recado individual.

- Sr Potter. – disse ela se aproximando de Harry. – Uma outra tradição, diz que os campeões devem abrir o baile com uma dança, então você deve ter uma parceira digna da casa de Godrico Gryffindor.

- Certo, professora. – disse ele, com um pensamento em uma pessoa.

Ele saiu meio pensativo da sala, e nem percebeu os olhares que Hermione disparava para cima de seu melhor amigo.

Seguiu diretamente para a sala dos seus pais, não que precisasse falar com um deles, mas com Letícia.

- Let. – chamou ele.

- Estou aqui Harry. – ele viu a menina atrás de um livro grande.

- Devia ler livros mais leves que você. – disse ele meio que para sumir com seu próprio nervosismo. – Alguém pode te prender dentro deles.

- Bobo. – disse ela fechando o livro por magia. – Mas o que você queria falar que não poderia esperar o almoço?

- Acredito que você já tenha ficado sabendo do baile. – disse ele meio incerto.

- Sim, mamãe me falou. – disse ela. – Papai conseguiu que os juízes permitissem que eu fosse. Por quê?

- Eu queria saber como você se importaria se eu convidasse uma garota para ir comigo. – disse ele receoso, ele gostava muito da irmã, mas essa ocasião merecia alguém diferente, de quem ele também gostava.

- Mamãe me disse que isso podia acontecer. – disse ela meio aborrecida. – Mas eu deixo.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo para a irmã. Mal sabia ele que a ruivinha só permitiria uma menina. Os dois seguiram para o almoço.

* * *

Harry estava se contendo para não rir da irmã. Ela olhava feio para todas as meninas que se aproximavam, algumas chegaram a mudar de caminho para não receber o olhar maligno da menina.

Duas que olharam para Harry e deram risadinhas, engasgaram logo depois.

- Let, não precisa ficar assim. – disse o moreno. – Eu não vou chamar a menina aqui e agora.

- Só quero me certificar que ela pode ser boa para você. – disse a ruivinha.

- Se ela aceitar, eu te conto, ai você pode fazer as perguntas para ela.

- Certo. Mas vê se não demora. – disse ela voltando a comer, mas não tirando os olhos das meninas que encaravam o irmão.

* * *

Harry passou as aulas da tarde tentando pensar em como chamá-la para o baile. Chegou a conclusão de que seria melhor simplesmente convidá-la.

A encontrou indo para o Salão Principal, para o jantar. Felizmente ela estava sozinha, coisa que se tornou rara depois do anuncio do baile.

- Ei, Gi. – chamou ele.

- Harry. Achei que você ia jantar com a Letícia hoje. Ela não estava muito feliz no almoço. – disse a ruiva.

- Ela não recebeu bem uma notícia. – disse o moreno passando a mão no cabelo. – Mas ela logo vai ficar feliz.

- Não é nada com a Tia Lilian, né?

- Não, mamãe está bem. Assim como o bebê.

- Ainda bem.

Eles passaram algum tempo em silêncio andando.

- Gi, você gostaria de ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo? – perguntou ele de supetão.

Ela demorou um pouco para se recuperar da pergunta, e isso serviu para que ambos ficassem confusos, Harry pela demora da resposta, e Gina que viu Tiago e Lilian entrando no salão principal.

- Eu posso pensar um pouco? – perguntou a ruiva sem olhar para Harry.

- Claro. – disse ele tentando não passar a frustração na voz.

Eles entraram no salão, Gina preferiu jantar com Luna, enquanto Harry se juntou a Hermione e Rony.

Apesar da insistência da amiga, Harry não disse o que aconteceu para minar o humor dele.

* * *

Harry estava voltando de uma reunião dos magos, que infelizmente não contou com Gina, ela disse que tinha muito dever e não pode ir. Tiago insistia com esses treinos, mesmo sendo contra as regras do Tribruxo.

- Harry. – alguém o chamou.

Ele se virou e viu Cho vindo em sua direção.

- Estive te procurando pelo castelo todo. – disse a apanhadora da Corvinal.

- Eu estava com Letícia. – disse o menino sem emoção.

- Ah. – disse ela. – Eu só queria saber se você já tem par para o baile.

- Tenho. – disse ele secamente, já que ele não queria ir com ela.

- Que pena. – disse ela, sem realmente sentir muito.

Harry seguiu seu caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido

* * *

O trio estava voltando da biblioteca, com Hermione bufando pela presença de Krum na biblioteca e com isso um bando de fãs. Rony reclamava que ela não entendia de quadribol.

Harry não ligava, ainda tentava imaginar porque Gina demorava em dar uma resposta.

Eles chegaram perto da entrada da Grifinória quando escutaram alguém.

- Por que você não quer ir comigo? – era voz de um garoto que não pertencia a casa dos leões, o que poderia explicar a conversa fora da sala comunal.

- Primeiro, eu mal te conheço. Segundo, eu já tenho um par. E por ultimo, eu não quero ir com você. – era a voz de Gina.

O menino ia falar alguma coisa, mas ao ver os amigos dela ali, saiu.

- O que ele queria com você, Gina? – perguntou Rony completamente vermelho de raiva.

- Aquilo que você ouviu. Me convidar para o baile. – disse a menina com a mesma raiva do irmão, mas por ele se intrometer em sua vida.

- Você não pode ir ao baile. – disse o ruivo. – Ainda está no terceiro ano.

- Se alguém acima do terceiro me convidar, eu posso. E meu caro irmão, EU VOU AO BAILE. – disse Gina se virando e entrando na torre.

A porta tinha sido aberta por Harry, que saiu dali quando a ruiva disse que já tinha par, e como não tinha falado com ele, achou que ela tinha aceitado o convite de outro. Isso explicaria o fato dela evitar o moreno.

* * *

Lilian estava preocupada com Harry, ele andava meio deprimido. Da outra vez, ele ficou assim também, mas era por não conseguir chamar Cho para o baile, mas agora ele não parecia ligar muito para a menina. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o filho.

Ele passava muito tempo na sala deles, com Letícia. Até mesmo a menina olhava para ele de forma preocupada, mas nada falava.

Agora ele estava lendo um livro sobre doenças, enquanto a ruivinha estava deitada no colo dele, parecendo dormir.

- Por que está lendo esse livro? – perguntou a ruiva.

Harry pensou antes de responder, sabia que não podia mentir para a mãe, então disse a verdade.

- Eu convidei uma menina para ir comigo ao baile, logo que fiquei sabendo dele. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Ela ficou de pensar, mas descobri que ela já tem um par. Como não queria ir ao baile com mais ninguém, sendo uma festa acho que eu deva me divertir, e não acho que sendo um troféu isso aconteceria. Então estou pesquisando sobre doenças, para ter uma desculpa para não ir, um sem sintomas aparentes, e que dure um certo tempo. Assim ninguém vai estranhar a minha ausência.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Lilian.

- Gina. – disse ele de forma quase inaudível.

Lilian ficou tão espantada que não conseguiu falar nada. Ela se lembrava da tristeza que sentiu quando Rony sugeriu que ela fosse com Harry, mas ela já tinha se comprometido com Neville. Será que é o mesmo caso?

Os dois estavam tão concentrados em seus pensamentos que nem perceberam que Letícia ouvia tudo.

Lilian precisava ouvir a versão da menina, para tirar alguma conclusão, podia ser apenas um mal entendido.

Usou o mapa do maroto e encontrou a menina na biblioteca com Hermione.

Seguiu para lá.

- Gina, posso conversar com você. –disse ela chegando perto das duas.

- Claro. – disse a ruiva, depois que Hermione sinalizou para ela ir.

Elas saíram da biblioteca e entraram em uma sala vazia. A ruiva mais velha enfeitiçou a porta para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa.

- Eu tenho reparado que o Harry anda meio estranho. – disse Lilian. – E hoje eu perguntei para ele o que era.

- E? - perguntou Gina com interesse.

- Ele me disse que te convidou para ir com ele ao baile, mas que você não respondeu. E ele ouviu que você já tem um par.

- Ele ouviu? Eu não vi ele lá. – perguntou Gina mais para si mesma. Depois se virou para Lilian – Sim, outro menino me convidou e eu disse que, dentre outras razões, eu já tinha um par. Era uma desculpa, apenas isso. Eu nunca ia aceitar um convite sem antes falar com ele, principalmente que o único que aceitaria era o do Harry.

-Você gosta dele, mais que um amigo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, mas não posso falar para ele, é complicado. – disse a ruiva. – Por isso ainda não dei a minha resposta.

- Por que é complicado? – Lilian sabia que Harry era um pouco devagar com seus sentimentos, mas se ele estava sofrendo pela ruiva, era um sinal de que ele gostava mesmo dela, mesmo não percebendo.

- Por sua causa. – disse ela assustando Lilian. – Se o Tio Tiago não se interessou pela Gina dele, por que Harry se interessaria por mim. Ele estava livre para te amar, quando chegou.

- Mas Tiago e Harry agora são pessoas diferentes. Harry pode gostar de você sem problemas, não haverá nenhuma Lilian para atrapalhar vocês.

- Mesmo assim, ele nunca vai olhar pra mim assim. – a menina tinha os olhos marejados, o que convencei a ruiva mais velha, que ia contar, mesmo sem consultar Tiago, era sua vida afinal.

- Gina, não fique assim. Você sabe que Tiago não contou tudo sobre a vida dele. Ninguém sabe realmente da minha. Lembra que eu não me lembrava da minha infância. Pois eu me lembrei. Meu verdadeiro nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sim eu sou você. – disse ela com um sorriso, mostrando a estrela que tinha na nuca.

- Como? – perguntou ela espantada, colocando a mão na nuca.

- Você já deve ter percebido que a vassoura velha do Tiago e igual a nova do Harry. Assim com as varinhas. O Feitiço que Tiago fez para voltar no tempo trouxe com ele tudo o que ele precisava. Isso incluía a pessoa que estava em seu coração. Eu.

- Então quer dizer que eu posso ficar com o Harry, sem ninguém me atrapalhando? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso.

- Se o destino assim quiser, nada fará vocês se separarem. Mas devo dizer que Harry não sabe disso. Só você, nossos pais, Tiago e Letícia sabem. Estamos esperando ele se dar conta que ama você mesmo, ou não. Para não influenciar, mas você pode ajudá-lo a se decidir.

- Sim, vou começar aceitando o convite dele. – disse a ruiva correndo para fora da sala.

Ela correu para a sala dos Potter, onde Harry passava a maior parte do tempo agora.

Ela encontrou apenas Letícia.

- Lê, você sabe onde o Harry está? – perguntou ela assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Sei, mas não vou te falar. – disse a menina com a cara fechada, o que assustou Gina, há algum tempo ela não a tratava mal.

- Por quê?

- Você fez ele ficar triste. – disse a menina como se fosse obvio.

- Eu sei, mas não era minha intenção. Eu estava confusa por gostar dele, mas achar que não podia ficar com ele por causa da sua mãe. Mas ela conversou comigo e tudo está bem agora. Preciso falar com ele para resolver isso, e saber se ele ainda quer ir comigo ao baile.

- Hum. Ele disse que ia dormir. Mas acho que ele pode ainda estar acordado.

Gina deu um beijo na testa da menina e saiu correndo para a torre. Nem se incomodou com as amigas chamando e seguiu para o quarto de Harry e do irmão.

O moreno estava sentado na cama olhando para o ovo, mas ela sabia que ele não estava pensando na pista para a próxima prova.

- Harry. – chamou a menina.

Ele a olhou, mas parecia que não a via. Era como se fosse uma miragem.

- Harry, sou eu mesmo. – disse a ruiva. – Eu vim te dar a resposta para seu convite.

- Eu sei qual é. – disse o moreno. – Eu sei que você vai com outro.

- Na verdade, sempre que disse que já tinha par, esse era você. Não aceitaria outro além de você. Sim, eu vou com você, se você ainda quiser, claro.

- Claro que eu quero. – o sorriso de felicidade que surgiu no rosto dele foi impressionante.

- Bom, acho que tenho que conseguir um vestido. – disse ela saindo do quarto, mas voltando e dando um beijo nele.

Ele deitou na cama feliz.

* * *

Lilian aparatou na Toca, na manhã seguinte. Precisava conversar com Molly, ainda não sabia que a sua decisão anterior era correta.

Foi recebida pela dona da casa, extremamente feliz.

- Recebi uma carta da Gina. – disse ela mostrando a carta para ela.

"_Mãe_

_Ele me convidou para ir ao baile. Sim eu vou ao Baile com o Harry. _

_Preciso de um vestido. Muito Bonito._

_Eu estou muito feliz. EU VOU COM O HARRY!_

_Beijos _

_Gina"_

- Veja como ela está feliz. Sempre vi que os olhos dela brilhavam quando estava perto do Harry. Espera ela saber que vocês namoraram no colégio e se casaram. – disse Molly.

- Ela sabe. – disse Lilian. – Eu contei para ela. Por isso vim, queria saber se fiz certo.

Molly pode perceber a aflição na voz da 'irmã'.

- Isso foi antes, ou depois da conversa? – perguntou Molly apontando para a carta.

- Depois.

- Então fez certo. Veja com ela está feliz. – repetiu ela.

- Sim, acho que foi certo.

- Claro que foi. Uma hora ela ia perceber que Harry podia gostar de outra por Tiago ter casado com você. Mas sabendo que vocês são a mesma pessoa, ela pode tentar mostrar para Harry que podem ficar juntos. Mesmo ele não sabendo disso.

- Sim, você está co razão.

- Estou mesmo. Agora vamos comprar o vestido dela. Você vai me ajudar a escolher, quem melhor para saber o que Gina gosta, se não ela mesma.

* * *

Rony estava desesperado, não conseguia encontrar uma garota sozinha para convidar para o baile e ele aconteceria em dois dias. Eram sempre grupos de meninas rindo, principalmente quando passava por elas com Harry.

Ele não conseguia engolir que o amigo ia com Gina e nem tinha falado com ele antes. Ainda mais que o moreno havia conseguido ir até Londres para comprar algo para a ruiva, mas não falava o que era de forma nenhuma.

Os gêmeos tentaram convencer Harry a desistir, mas os argumentos do moreno foram irrefutáveis. Especialmente o que se não fosse ele, seria outro que eles não conheciam e que poderia se aproveitar da situação.

Agora ele estava se encaminhando para o salão principal para o almoço, com Mione e Harry. Mas algo o fez estancar e sair correndo.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Hermione para Harry que parecia divertido com a situação.

- Ele está fugindo da Fleur. Desde que eu contei para ele que ela é parte Veela, ele teme chegar perto dela. Ainda mais agora que ela está jogando charme para ver se arruma um par pro baile. – disse o moreno rindo. – Eu já vi uns cinco meninos babando por ela, só dela mexer no cabelo.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais. – disse Hermione.

- Hei. Alguns conseguem resistir a uma veela. – disse ele indignado.

- Sim, somente os magos. – retrucou ela, já que até alguns professores viravam a cara para ver a loira passar, o que não acontecia com Harry, Tiago, Dumbledore e Hagrid, esse último ela não sabia porque.

* * *

- Mione, você vai comigo, né? – perguntou o ruivo depois do jantar.

- Eu já tenho par. – disse a morena.

- Isso não era desculpa para não ir com aquele menino da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou ele, espantado.

- Olha aqui, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Não é porque você só percebeu que eu sou garota agora, que outros homens não tenham percebido. Eu recebi um convite e aceitei.

- Mas Mione...

- Nada de mas, porém, entretanto. Da próxima vez me convida antes, e não em cima da hora. – disse a morena batendo o pé, xingando ele de folgado.

- Você poderia convidar a Lilá. – disse Neville. – Ela está sem par.

- Vou tentar.

Rony foi atrás da menina que por sorte estava chegando sozinha no salão comunal. Ela aceitou o convite. Felizmente ele tinha uma roupa descente para usar. Tiago tinha ajudado sua mãe a comprar.

* * *

- Como foi a consulta com a Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Tiago para Lilian. – Está tudo bem com nosso bebê?

- Sim, nossos bebês estão bem. – disse ela.

- Bebês? Dois bebês?

- Sim, você deve saber que minha família tem uma tendência a ter gêmeos, né?

- Sim, claro. Uau. Eu vou ser pai de gêmeos. Quero ver o Sirius falar que estou imitando ele agora.

-Esse destino fica pregando peças na gente o tempo todo. – disse a ruiva feliz.


	43. O Baile

Capítulo 43 – O Baile

O dia do baile finalmente chegou. A atmosfera do castelo era de festa desde a manhã.

Alguns atrasados ainda corriam para buscar um par. O que irritava os acompanhantes dos mais populares.

Harry, Mione, Rony e Gina decidiram visitar Hagrid pela manhã, ficando afastados desta confusão toda.

Rony tentava descobrir quem era o par de Hermione, mas essa não revelava. Só parou de tentar quando Gina ameaçou azará-lo, de forma que não poderia ir ao baile para então descobrir.

Depois do almoço, fizeram uma guerra de bolinhas de neve, com a participação de Fred e George. Mas assim que bateram quatro horas, as meninas subiram para se arrumar.

- Não sei para que elas precisam de tanto tempo para se arrumar. – reclamou Rony.

- Não vejo você reclamando do resultado. – disse George.

- Ainda mais da Mione. – disse Fred.

- E que ele já a acha bonita. – disse Harry. – Se ela ficar mais bonita, ele acha que alguém vai se apaixonar por ela e vai acabar perdendo ela.

Os três saíram correndo quando Rony passou a fazer bolinhas de neve. Mas no final foi o ruivo mais novo que acabou sendo bombardeado por todos os lados, já que ele se tornou o alvo dos três.

Assim que começou a escurecer os garotos subiram para enfim se aprontarem.

Rony estava a todo momento olhando para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

- Não adianta, ela não está lá em cima. – disse Harry.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse o ruivo.

- A Mione foi se aprontar com a minha mãe. Assim como a Gina.

- Eu estou esperando a Lilá. – disse o ruivo meio decepcionado.

- Se você diz. – replicou o moreno sem acreditar nas palavras dele. – Eu estou indo buscar a Gina. Comporte-se.

Rony reparou que Harry tinha um embrulho nas mãos e logo imaginou que fosse o presente que havia comprado para sua irmã, isso não melhorou seu humor.

Harry cruzou com alguns alunos que iriam encontrar com seus pares em outros lugares, ou casais da Grifinória.

Ele estava ansioso, não sabia se Gina ia gostar do presente. Principalmente que era algo caro.

Bateu na porta e esperou.

- Oi, Harry. – disse Hermione abrindo a porta. – Você está muito bonito.

- Você também. – disse ele. – A Gina está pronta?

- Sim, pode entrar. Eu já vou indo. – disse a morena.

Ele entrou na sala, e já ia se direcionando para o quarto, quando Letícia apareceu. Ela correu até ele, mas parou pouco antes de pular nele.

- Hoje eu não posso ir para seu colo. – disse ela como se fosse uma regra. – Não posso amassar meu vestido.

- Você está maravilhosa, minha rainha. – disse ele fazendo um gesto para que ela desse uma voltinha. – Está faltando algo.

Ele, com um movimento de mão, conjurou uma tiara para ela.

- Agora sim está perfeita. – disse ele ajeitando a jóia na cabeça da menina.

- Obrigada. – disse a menina. – Espera pra ver a Gina, ela está muito bonita.

- Ela, assim como você, já é bonita. – disse o menino de forma que apenas a ruivinha escutasse.

Lilian saiu do quarto antes de Gina. E levou a filha para encontrar com Tiago, que estava se arrumando com Remo.

Se bem que a essa hora, Tonks já deve ter aparecido por lá e arrastado o lobisomem para a festa. Ela está muito empolgada com o baile, ainda mais depois que o professor a convidou, mesmo usando a desculpa que era para que nenhum aluno se atrevesse a convidá-la.

Harry estava parecendo Rony olhando para a porta do quarto. Pelo menos sua espera foi recompensada quando Gina apareceu.

Ela estava deslumbrante.

- Divina. – disse ele fazendo a menina corar.

- Não é pra tanto. – disse ela. – Aposto que terão meninas mais bonitas que eu.

- Duvido. – disse ele. – Mas para garantir, trouxe isso para você. Quero que você aceite, é um agradecimento pela ajuda que você me deu na primeira prova. Se não fosse você não conseguiria.

- Deixa disso, Harry. Você arrumaria um jeito. – disse ela mais corada ainda. – O dragão era conhecido.

- Pode ser, mas a sua idéia me deu mais confiança.

Ela aceitou o presente. Abriu e viu um colar magnífico.

- Eu não posso aceitar, e muito bonito, mas não posso. – disse ela.

- Claro que pode. É um presente meu. – disse ele pegando e colocando no pescoço dela.

Era como se fosse feito especialmente para ela, foi o que a convenceu.

- Vamos. – disse ela. – Acho que eles não vão começar a festa se não tiver todos os campeões.

- Sim.

* * *

Na porta do Salão Principal, já se encontravam todos os campeões e seus pares, com exceção de Harry. Mas como ainda havia algum tempo para o inicio do baile, ninguém estava preocupado.

Logo algumas pessoas pararam de conversar e se viraram para um casal, que descia a escada, despreocupado. Era Harry e Gina.

Muita gente já sabia que o moreno havia convidado a irmã de seu amigo para a festa, mas não conseguiram não se surpreender pela beleza da menina, que parecia mais radiante estando do lado dele.

- Aquela é mesmo a sua irmã? – perguntou Lilá para Rony.

- Sim, é ela. – disse o ruivo com uma mistura de orgulho e preocupação.

- Sinceramente, achei que isso fosse só uma invenção para que o Harry fosse com a Hermione. – disse a menina desdenhosa. – Duvido que alguém tenha convidado ela.

- Pelo que eu saiba, ela recebeu inúmeros convites. – disse Rony, mas se segurando para não falar que ele mesmo a convidou. – E com certeza ela vem.

Ele não parava de olhara para os lados procurando a amiga.

Harry cumprimentou os outros campeões, e deu um sorriso para Mione, que corou um pouco, mas voltou a conversar com Krum.

Pouco depois o olhar dela cruzou com o Rony, que estava boquiaberto. Não conseguindo acreditar que aquela era a Mione, nem que ela estava com Krum. Ela corou mais ainda.

Minerva pediu que os pares se arrumassem para a entrada no salão. Os campeões e seus pares entraram e se dirigiram à pista de dança. Enquanto os outros se direcionavam para as mesinhas que substituíam as mesas das casas.

- Não sabia que você dançava tão bem assim. – disse Gina assim que eles terminaram a dança.

- Mamãe fez questão de me ensinar, ela disse que papai era um desastre. – disse o menino. – Só aprendeu para o casamento.

Os campeões se juntaram aos juízes na mesa para o jantar.

Percy substituía ao Sr Crouch que alegou um resfriado para não comparecer. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a sua insatisfação em ver a irmãzinha ali em um baile, mas também sentia que era o lugar dela, entre os diretores das escolas.

A conversa, entre Gina, Harry e Hermione, fluía normalmente, o que deixou Krum um pouco insatisfeito.

Assim que terminou o jantar, o búlgaro levou Mione para a pista de dança.

- Ele acha que eu vou roubar a menina dele? – perguntou Harry seguindo o mesmo caminho.

- Acho que sim. – disse Gina sem emoção.

- Ora, seu eu quisesse vir com a Mione, ele não teria chance de perguntar, quando eu fiquei sabendo do baile, ela estava do meu lado. – disse ele meio irritado.

- Serio? Você pensou em convidar a Mione?

- Não. Eu pensei logo em você. – disse ele de forma calma. – Tanto que quando você não me respondeu, eu tentei inventar uma desculpa pra não vir ao baile. Já tinha umas três doenças para tentar enganar a todos.

- Nem mesmo pensou em trazer a Let?

- Não, acho que ela vai se divertir mais sozinha. Sem contar que com ela do meu lado, várias meninas tentariam me convidar para dançar. E você sabe como ela não gosta de qualquer uma. Era capaz de transformar todas as que tentassem em baratas.

- O que impede ela de fazer isso comigo?- perguntou ela.

- Você a conquistou, há muito tempo. Vocês são amigas, acho que ela já vê a Mione assim também, como uma amiga.

- E a Luna?

- Também. Outro dia via as duas rindo num corredor.

- Bom. – disse ela apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

* * *

Letícia estava adorando a festa. Apesar de não ter ninguém de sua idade, ela estava aproveitando bem. Ela já tinha dançado com seu pai, Harry, Remo, Neville, até mesmo os gêmeos fingiram uma briga para ver que ia dançar com ela primeiro. Tinha conversado com Gina, enquanto Harry dançava com sua mãe e com a Tonks.

A única coisa que ela não estava gostando era dos olhares femininos para seu pai e Harry. Enquanto só olhassem estava bom. Ela ainda ia juntar seu irmão com a Gina. Agora que ficou claro para ela que os dois deviam ficar juntos mesmo, independente que fossem seus pais.

Mas ela escutou uma conversa que fez seus genes marotos entrarem em alerta.

- Não acredito que o Potter, veio com aquela ruiva sem sal. – disse uma das meninas.

- Vai ver ele não quis escolher nenhuma outra para no baile poder ficar com quem quiser, já que todos sabem que ele e a Weasley são só amigos. – disse a outra.

- Mas ele ainda está com a Weasley. Não vi eles se desgrudarem um instante.

- E que nenhuma menina foi até ele. Vou fazer o seguinte, vou derramar esse ponche no vestido dela, quando ela sair para limpar, vou roubar um beijo dele. Ele nem vai se lembrar da menina. – disse ela com um sorriso malvado.

Letícia estava indignada com isso. Ela estava prestes a lançar um feitiço de duelo que deixaria a menina na enfermaria por umas semanas. Mas se lembrou que seus pais, Harry e Gina tinham pedido para ela se comportar. De longe ela viu os gêmeos fazendo umas palhaças para seu grupo de amigos e teve uma idéia.

Seria algo que não estragaria a festa, mas deixaria o seu recado para aquelas meninas. Fez um movimento de mão e aguardou.

As meninas foram se aproximando do casal que ainda dançava na pista. Mas seu caminho foi interrompido por um dos alunos de Beauxbatons.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele numa tentativa de inglês.

A menina tentou responder, mas o que saia de sua boca era uma língua incompreensível.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. – disse o menino. – não precisava ofender.

Ele se afastou deixando as meninas perplexas para trás. Elas tentaram descobrir o que havia de errado, mas não descobriam. Por fim desistiram de tentar algo com Harry. Seria muito humilhante.

Letícia sorriu, e voltou para perto dos pais. Com a sensação de missão cumprida.

* * *

- Harry, aqui está muito quente. – disse Gina, depois de uma música agitada. – Vamos pegar algo para beber e ir lá pros jardins.

- Claro, Ruiva. – disse ele.

Os dois pegaram uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e foram em direção aos jardins, que tinha uma decoração especial para a ocasião.

Em um canto, pode se ver que havia um casal se beijando. Como tinha que passar por ali, acabaram reconhecendo o casal. Era Cho e Cedrico.

- Eles formam um belo casal. Espero que continuem. – disse Harry para alivio de Gina, que tinha mais consciência das investidas dela para cima de Harry, que o próprio.

Passaram por uma fonte, onde puderam ver outro casal que conversava. Para felicidade deles era Hagrid e Madame Maxime. Sentaram no lado oposto da fonte.

Mas a música mudou, e permitiu que os dois escutassem a conversa dos professores, pelo tom era algo bem pessoal.

Harry ficou com receio de que os dois os visse ali, e ficasse uma situação constrangedora. Principalmente quando Hagrid falou de sua mãe, e a mulher se sentiu ofendida e foi embora.

- Você sabia? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Sim. Papai me contou quando contou a vida dos amigos. – disse o moreno. – Não vejo nada de gigante nele, alem da altura.

- Acho que quem conhece os dois não liga pra isso. – disse ela meio indecisa.

- Sim, não existe ninguém mais bondoso que o Hagrid. Ele consegue gostar de todos. O único porém é o gosto pelo bichinhos.

- Ainda traumatizado pelos Explosivins? – disse ela mais animada.

- Não tanto quanto os Sonserinos. – disse ele.

Quando saíram dali, escutaram mais uma conversa. Desta vez entre Snape e Karkaroff.

- Ele era um comensal. – disse Harry para Gina. – assim como nosso 'querido' professor.

- Isso explica tudo. – disse Gina. – Só não sei como Dumbledore permite isso.

- Ele tem suas razões, não que sejam certas, mas fazer o que?

Voltaram para o salão.

* * *

- Adorei o baile. – disse Gina quando eles entraram na Sala Comunal. – Ainda mais que estava com você.

- Eu também gostei de ter ir com você. – disse ele.

Os dois se abraçaram para se despedir, mas acabaram não se separaram e foram se encarando.

Aos poucos foram se aproximando e...

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Hermione apareceu quase chorando.

- Ele é o inimigo, Mione. – disse Rony. – Ele só te chamou para espionar o Harry.

- Nada haver. – disse a menina. – Ele não tocou no assunto torneio comigo. Claro que perguntou do Harry, mas só sobre o que nosso relacionamento.

- Isso foi só para te preocupar. Pode ter certeza que ele vai tentar pedir sua ajuda para ver a pista do ovo.

- Eu te Odeio Rony. – disse a menina subindo para seu quarto.

Os dois nem repararam no casal.

- Acho que devemos ver o que essa cena causou nos dois. – disse Gina se afastando do moreno.

- Claro. – disse Harry confuso.

- Até amanhã. - disse Gina um pouco frustrada.

- Sim, até amanhã. – respondeu ele, vendo a menina se afastar. Só quando ela subiu as escadas, que ele se moveu. – Acho que concordo com a Mione. Eu te odeio Rony.


	44. Caindo a Ficha

Capítulo 44 – Caindo a Ficha.

Gina acordou se sentindo bem no dia seguinte ao baile, mas não que era Natal, coisa que ela esqueceu. Foi por causa de sua noite com Harry, que havia sido perfeita.

Ou quase perfeita. Se não foi o estúpido de seu irmão, que chegou brigando com a Hermione, ela poderia ter conseguido um beijo do Harry.

E sua vida seria igual a de Lilian e Tiago.

Repentinamente ela se sentou na cama.

- Eu sou a Lilian. – disse ela baixinho.

Só nesse momento que a ruiva assimilou os fatos. Ela tinha a mesma relação com a Lilian que tinha o Harry com Tiago. Ela também era a mãe de Letícia. Por isso a menina parou de ter ciúmes dela quando parou de implicar com o relacionamento dos pais. Mesmo sem saber a menina sabia.

Ela precisava conversar com Lilian sobre isso. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era cedo, então poderia ir até os 'tios' e voltar e ninguém notaria a sua falta. Trocou de roupa rapidamente observando se alguma de suas colegas acordava. Lançou um feitiço na sua pilha de presentes, para que ninguém mexesse. O mesmo feitiço que usava nas suas coisas para evitar que os gêmeos pegassem, e que somente Harry sabia tirar.

Chegando no quarto de Lilian, não encontrou ninguém, imaginou que os dois estavam ajudando a arrumar o castelo depois do baile.

Seguiu para o quarto de Letícia. Não queria acordar a menina, mas precisava vê-la. Já que ela era o símbolo do amor entre seus pais. Podia ser para ela o símbolo que ela e Harry poderiam ficar juntos, mas isso dependeria dela.

Gina se aproximou da menina adormecida e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Mamãe? – chamou Letícia.

- Não, sou eu a Gina. – disse ela meio emocionada.

- Não faz diferença. – disse a menina deitando a cabeça no colo dela. – Acho que você já sabe que mamãe e você são a mesma pessoa.

- Sim, Tia Lilian me contou. – disse Gina. – Só assim eu pude ir ao baile com o Harry sem me decepcionar no futuro.

- Eu gostava de você antes de saber tudo isso, agora gosto mais. – disse a ruivinha. – E a única menina que eu vou deixar o Harry namorar.

- Nem mesmo a Hermione ou a Luna? – perguntou Gina.

- Não a Luna não combina com ele, ela é legal, mas acho que não daria certo e eles não seriam felizes. – começou a pequena. – E a Mione combina mais com o Rony. E bem legal vê-los brigando.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? - perguntou Gina com um sorriso.

- Papai diz que sempre que eu tenho a Visão Dos Sonhos eu fico mais madura.

- O que você sonhou? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Sonhei com ele de novo. – disse a menina com brilho nos olhos.

Lilian chegou neste momento e viu com bons olhos essa interação entre as duas ruivas. Ao contrário que muitos poderiam pensar, ela não ficou com ciúmes. Ela via as duas como irmãs, apesar de tanto Harry quanto Tiago não gostavam muito desta definição.

Gina percebeu a presença de Lilian, levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Mas não chamou a atenção de Letícia para o fato. Continuou a conversar com a menina até que ela voltou a dormir.

- Acho que só agora que eu compreendi tudo. – disse Gina saindo do quarto. – Fiquei feliz de poder ir com o Harry que não liguei para mais nada.

- Eu entendo. Demorei um tempo para assimilara tudo também. – disse Lilian. – Só descobri tudo no dia em que o Harry embarcou para Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. – disse Gina. – Foi no dia que você me perguntou da minha estrela da sorte.

- Sim, foi o que me fez recuperar a memória. E foi quando entendi o motivo que você se sentia bem perto de mim, quando era bebê você se acalmava no meu colo.

- Eu sempre gostei de ficar perto de você. – confessou a menina. – E gostava do Tiago. Queria um marido como ele.

- Se você fizer tudo certinho, terá ele.

- Sim. – disse ela.

Um silêncio pairou no ar por instantes.

- Acho que tenho que voltar, não quero que as meninas acordem e não me vejam na cama. Podem pensar coisas erradas.

- Pode ir. – disse Lilian. – Espero que goste do presente.

Lilian observou a menina sair.

- Vejo que contou para ela. – disse Tiago atrás da esposa.

- Foi preciso, ao contrário do Harry, ela via o nosso casamento como um sinal de que ela não ficaria com o Harry.

- Pelo menos alguém aceitou essa situação bem. – disse Tiago.

- Letícia também aceitou. Eu gosto dela agindo como irmãs.

- Sabe que eu não gosto disso.

- Não entendo você, nem o Harry. Achei que vocês gostariam de ver a aproximação das duas.

- Você não sabe o dilema que foi gostar de você, sendo que você era apenas a irmã do meu amigo. Imagina para o Harry gostar da 'irmã' de sua irmã, além de tudo. Vai pirar a cabeça dele.

- Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado. – disse a ruiva.

- Não se preocupa com isso. O Harry mesmo vai providenciar para que as pessoas não pensem assim.


	45. No Fundo do Lago

Capítulo 45 – No Fundo do Lago

Harry seguia para o café com Mione, Rony e Gina. Aliás, ele e a ruiva tentavam fazer com que os outros dois conversassem, sem sucesso, mesmo propondo outros assuntos.

Na mesa colocaram Rony e Mione sentados um do lado do outro, mas os dois acabaram comendo em silêncio, falando apenas quando queriam algo fora do seu alcance e com Harry e Gina.

Estes dois resolveram deixar que os dois se acertassem sozinhos, e passaram a conversar baixinho. Parecia que a noite aproximou mais os dois, apesar do quase beijo ainda ser um ponto duvidoso na mente deles.

Luna se aproximou e começou a conversar com os dois. Estranhando o comportamento dos dois grifinórios calados.

- Acho que a culpa é do fungo natalino, que nasce nos presentes. – disse a loira.

- Se não tivesse ocorrido antes dos presentes chegar, poderia ser uma hipótese valida. – disse Harry sem nenhum sinal de deboche na voz.

- É ciúmes mesmo. – disse Gina.

- Hum... – disse a corvinal.

Ao terminarem de comer saíram para os jardins, que ainda estavam enfeitados.

- Harry! – chamou alguém.

Ele se virou, enquanto os outros continuaram a andar parando um pouco a frente, e viu Letícia correndo em sua direção. Desta vez a ruivinha não parou e pulou no seu colo.

- Adorei os presentes. – disse a menina depois de dar um monte de beijos nele.

- Assim que vi, achei a sua cara. – disse o moreno rodando a menina no ar.

Depois que parou começou a andar em direção aos amigos, e a ruiva contava os presentes que tinha ganhado, fazendo elogios ao dado por Gina.

- Potter, sempre fazendo cenas. – disse uma voz arrastada, que logo foi identificada como pertencente a Malfoy. – Aposto que teve que pagar para ter uma acompanhante no baile.

- Malfoy, eu não preciso pagar para as pessoas gostarem de mim, ou fingir isso. Eu apenas convidei. Devia tentar ser educado com as pessoas de vez em quando para ver o resultado. Passar bem. – disse Harry voltando a caminhar para seus amigos.

- Claro que qualquer vadia interesseira iria querer ir com você ao baile, OH Grande Campeão. – disse o loiro rindo com seus capangas e Parkinson.

- Eu não sou você. – disse Harry de forma venenosa. – Não quero ser, nem mesmo parecer com um idiota como você. As pessoas com quem eu ando são diferentes das que você conhece, não tem ninguém interessado no meu dinheiro. Sem ofender, Parkinson, não conheço você direito, e não posso falar isso sobre você, apesar de andar com isso ai, prefiro acreditar que você é uma boa pessoa.

A sonserina ficou vermelha de raiva, mas mudou para vergonha quando o moreno falou com ela.

Harry voltou a andar. Letícia não podia perder a oportunidade e mostrou a língua para o loiro.

Malfoy acabou perdendo a cabeça e sacou a varinha. O feitiço chegou a aparecer na ponta da varinha, mas logo sumiu.

Letícia ao ver a reação do menino, lançou um feitiço nele, rapidamente. O loiro começou a diminuir de tamanho e agora era uma doninha branca.

Todos que estavam por perto começaram a rir, menos Crabbe e Goyle.

Harry olhou para a irmã, mesmo rindo, com um olhar sério.

- Ele ia atacar a gente. – disse ela rindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Minerva apareceu ao ver o aglomerado de pessoas.

- Ele ia nos atacar pelas costas. – disse Harry. – A Letícia reagiu com uma emanação involuntária.

- Isso é um aluno? – perguntou a professora.

- Uma versão melhorada daquele Loiro chato. – disse a menina.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Parkinson.

- Levem-no para minha sala. – disse Minerva. – Ele passou dos limites. E o restante pode seguir os seus caminhos.

Rony estava com uma cara sonhadora.

- Anda Rony. – disse Mione, tentando arrastar o ruivo. – A McGonagall mandou a gente seguir.

- Espera, eu estou guardando isso na minha mente. Malfoy a doninha quicante. – disse o ruivo.

- Parece que isso serviu para eles voltarem a se falar. – cochichou Harry no ouvido de Gina.

- Sim.

* * *

- Harry, você sabe porquê seus pais querem falar com a gente? – perguntou Gina, quando ela, o moreno, Mione e Rony seguiam para a sala dos Potter depois do jantar.

- Não sei. – disse ele. – não acredito que seja um treino. Eles teriam avisado.

Eles continuaram andando e pensando.

Eles chegaram e viram Letícia brincando com uma boneca, que possivelmente tinha ganhado de Molly. A menina não parou o que fazia, mas deu um sorriso para os que entravam.

Logo Tiago e Lilian saíram do quarto.

- Algum problema, Pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Nenhum. – disse Tiago. – Pelo menos não no sentido clássico da palavra.

- É com o bebê? – perguntou Letícia, ao ver o pai acariciar o ventre de Lilian.

- Com os bebês não tem problema nenhum. – disse Lilian.

- Bebês? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, são gêmeos. – disse Tiago orgulhoso.

- Que legal. – disse Letícia.

- Já sabem se são meninos ou meninas ou um casal? – perguntou Harry demonstrando felicidade.

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse Lilian. – Eles são muito pequenos e não queremos saber ainda.

- Como vocês farão para escolher os nomes? – perguntou Mione.

- Como fizemos com a Letícia. Esperaremos para ver as carinhas deles. – disse Tiago.

- Então não serei mais o único a ter irmãos gêmeos. – disse Rony meio maroto.

- Melhor não ficar animado demais. Eu sei mais velho que eles. – disse Harry murchando Rony.

- Sem graça. – disse o ruivo.

* * *

Os dias passaram voando e logo a segunda prova se aproximou, causando grande euforia em todos. Que só foi amenizada por uma coisa.

Durante aquela manhã, um enorme número de corujas entrou no salão principal no café da manhã. Todas trazendo cartões, flores, caixas de bombons e outros mimos para celebrar o dia dos namorados.

Muitas destas corujas pararam em frente a um moreno de óculos, que olhava para tudo com uma cara envergonhada.

- Ta bem popular, hein Harry. – disse Rony rindo da reação do amigo.

- Rony. – ralhou Mione. – Queria ver como você ficaria se recebesse tantos cartões.

- Bem que eu poderia receber pelo menos um. – disse ele enchendo a boca de comida como se finalizasse a conversa.

Hermione evitou olhar para ele, já que ela mesma já havia recebido dois cartões, um do Krum, mas o outro ela não sabia.

Harry ignorava os amigos, não queria ouvir nada agora. Ele pegava os cartões, liberava as corujas, e lia os cartões antes de deixá-los em cima da mesa.

Ele ficava olhando para os céus esperando uma única coruja, a única branca que costumava ir para Hogwarts.

Logo Edwiges apareceu com um cartão para ele.

- Achei que você não vinha. – disse o moreno para a coruja, pegando o cartão e guardando no bolso sem ler.

- Não vai ler? – perguntou Mione.

- Não aqui. – disse o moreno dando uma piscadinha para Gina.

Letícia apareceu correndo e pulou no colo do irmão.

- Harry, aqui está o meu cartão pra você. – disse a menina.

- Obrigado. – disse ele. – Aqui está o seu.

- É lindo. – disse a menina. – Eu vou passar o dia inteiro com você. Papai deixou.

-Acho que os professores não vão se importar, se você se comportar como a mamãe ensinou. - - Certo.

Os dois saíram, da mesa, para que Harry pudesse devolver um livro na biblioteca. Na saída, deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina, e colocou sutilmente o cartão que estava reservado para ela no seu bolso.

- Potter. – gritaram os gêmeos ao ver o beijo e correram para si dos irmãos, já que Letícia continuava no colo de Harry.

- Oi, Potter. – disse Fleur entrando no salão.

- Oi, DeLacour. – disse ele, mas Letícia se recusou a cumprimentar a loira.

A entrada da campeã acabou por criar um silencio enorme no salão, com todos os meninos olhando para ele, que parecia estar radiante neste dia. Até mesmo os gêmeos esqueceram que estavam atrás de Harry para tirar satisfações pelo beijo.

- Não fica assim, ela só está sendo educada. – disse Harry para Letícia. – Ela parece ser uma menina legal, mas ela é mais velha.

- Bom. – disse Letícia. – Mas não gosto dela, mesmo assim.

* * *

Depois de muito ouvir bronca da Mione por ainda não ter solucionado a pista dentro do ovo de ouro, Harry resolveu tentar. Principalmente que só faltava uma semana para a realização da segunda prova.

Ele decidiu que tentaria fazer isso no quarto dos pais, assim ninguém ficaria incomodado com o 'grito' que saía do ovo sempre que era aberto.

- Harry. – disse Letícia pulando no pescoço do irmão quando ele entrou.

- Você não estava com a mamãe? – perguntou para a menina.

- Eu estava, mas ela vai ficar monitorando uma detenção. Sabe como isso é muito chato.

- Sei. – disse ele.

- O que você vai fazer? Papai está no ministério.

- Vou tentar descobrir o que tem aqui dentro. – ele mostrou o ovo para ela.

- Abre então. – disse a menina.

O som agonizante saiu mais uma vez de dentro da peça de ouro.

- Por Morgana. – disse a menina fechando o ovo. – Que isso? Que tipo de criatura pode ser essa?

- Não sei, mas realmente parece que tem uma mensagem escondida, dá para notar a mudança sutil do padrão do barulho. – ao ver a cara de espanto da menina ele disse. – já escutei isso muitas vezes, agora presto atenção nisso.

Os dois tentaram vários feitiços, mas o som permanecia o mesmo.

Harry tentou uma coisa. Pegou duas toalhas e afundou no ovo.

- Pelo menos o grito diminuiu. – disse a ruiva. – Mas não dá pra escutar nada direito.

- Quem sabe se enchermos de água. – Harry falou, tirando as toalhas e enchendo de água, e com um feitiço para que o líquido permanecesse dentro dele.

- Olha, deu certo. – disse Letícia. – Mas tá muito baixinho para distinguir o que estão falando, ou melhor, cantando.

- Vocês deviam tentar colocar ele dentro de uma banheira. – disse alguém na porta.

- Gina. – disse Letícia pulando no pescoço dela como tinha feito com Harry. – É uma boa idéia.

Harry não se virou para ver as duas se cumprimentando, ele não gostava de como as duas pareciam irmãs, mas não entendi o motivo disso. Apesar de gostar que se dessem bem.

Gina se aproximou dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, o que melhorou um pouco seu humor.

- Quando era bem pequena, a gente ia para o lago perto de casa e ficava brincando de dizer algo debaixo d'água para ver se alguém escutava. Era preciso gritar para alguém ouvir. – explicou a ruiva.

- Eu não me lembro disso. – disse Harry.

- Os meninos nunca me deixa ir no lago quando você estava lá. – disse a ruiva muito vermelha, não sabe se era de vergonha ou raiva.

- Vamos testar. – disse o moreno levando o ovo para dentro do banheiro.

As duas o seguiram, Harry já tinha enchido a banheira e retirado a camisa. Gina parou e corou novamente, mas somente Letícia percebeu, e abriu um sorriso. Era a reação que ela via na mãe quando pegava o pai em situações assim.

Harry mal prestou atenção nas duas, logo enfiou a cabeça na água, e conseguiu escutar a canção. E quando parava para respirar, repetia para elas.

- Então, você tem que recuperar algo dentro do lago. – disse Gina.

- O problema será permanecer respirando dentro d'água por uma hora. – disse Harry.

- Duas palavras. Hermione e Biblioteca. – disse a ruiva, recebendo um resmungo dele.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando com de forma muito corrida, além das aulas, os quatro passaram grande parte do tempo de folga na biblioteca pesquisando. Mas não encontraram nada de significativo.

Harry estava desesperado, na noite anterior a prova. Gina e Hermione haviam sumido, depois que alguém falou que a professora Minerva estava procurando por ela. A morena tinha dando uma bronca no Harry por ter deixado tudo para última hora e saiu deixando os dois para trás. Rony estava babando em cima de um livro.

Ele já tinha lido todos os exemplares que eles tinham conseguido levar depois que foram expulsos da biblioteca. Ele pegou sua capa e invadiu novamente a biblioteca para tentar achar alguma coisa.

Mas assim como Rony, ele acabou adormecendo sobre os livros.

Foi acordado de forma súbita com alguém o sacudindo.

- Harry Potter tem que acordar. – disse Dobby.

- Já acordei. – disse ele tentando não deixar o mau humor pela noite mal dormida passar para a voz.

- Harry Potter está atrasado. Dobby veio atrás de Harry Potter. – disse o elfo ansioso. – Harry Potter tem que buscar as meninas de fogo do lago.

Harry olhou para o relógio e percebeu que faltavam quinze minutos para o começo da prova.

- Toma isso, amo. – disse o elfo colocando algo esponjoso na mão dele. – Isso é Guelricho, uma planta que vai ajudar você a respirar no lago. Tem um gosto estranho, mas vai ajudar. Winky disse para Dobby que Harry Potter não tinha como nadar no lago, a menina de fogo pequena disse para Winky. Dobby também escutou os juízes conversando e vendo se algum dos campeões iria usar a planta.

- Obrigado, Dobby. – disse Harry. – Agradeça a Winky por mim. Vocês dois estão proibidos de se punir por isso.

Ele saiu correndo, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir o som da aparatação do elfo. Ele chegou com cinco minutos de antecedência, mas recebeu olhares reprovadores dos diretores da outras casas.

Olhou para as arquibancadas tentando identificar os amigos, encontrou apenas Rony ao lado dos gêmeos, e sua mãe com os professores, já que seu pai estava ao lado dos juízes. Foi ai que ele entendeu a fala de Dobby, as meninas de fogo eram Gina e Letícia. Elas eram seu tesouro. E pela ausência de Mione, ela era de Krum, o que explicava a cara de Rony, que estava muito mais fechada que dos gêmeos.

Bagman chegou perto de Harry.

- Harry Potter. Vejo que gosta de entradas triunfais. – disse o juiz, depois abaixou a voz. – Já sabe o que será a prova?

- Sim, tenho que entrar no lago e resgatar Letícia e Gina. Isso em uma hora. – disse ele.

- Bom, vejo que conseguiu desvendar o ovo de forma completa. – disse ele com um sorriso, mas depois de forma ansiosa. – Sabe como entrar?

- Sim, tenho algo. – disse ele sem querer demonstrar nada.

- Excelente. – disse ele.

Bartô Crouch logo passou separando os campeões, e dando instruções gerais, já que todos haviam decifrado o ovo. E depois explicou a prova para os expectadores e deu início a prova.

Harry transfigurou sua roupa para uma que lembrava a dos mergulhadores, e enviou o guelricho na boca. Dobby tinha razão, o gosto era estranho. Ele começou a sentir uma dor no pescoço e ardência nos pés e mãos. Sentindo que não conseguia mais respirar, ele mergulhou e a primeira golada de água deu uma sensação boa para ele.

Sentindo com as mãos ele percebeu que agora ele tinha guelras. Assim como suas mãos tinham membranas entre os dedos e seus pés cresceram.

Ao longe ele escutava uma canção semelhante a do ovo, e sabia que ele devia seguir para aquele lado. Evitou passar perto das algas, onde podiam se esconder algumas criaturas.

Encontrou com Murta, que deu indicações de caminho a seguir para o moreno.

Aos poucos ele começou a ver algumas construções, como se estivesse entrando em uma cidade. Ele olhou de repente para trás. Fleur desistiu da prova, ele sabia.

Foi quando viu uma grande concentração de sereianos. Eram diferentes dos desenhos que ele tinha visto, que eram das sereias trouxas.

Então ele viu cinco meninas flutuando no meio do que seria uma praça. Gina e Letícia pareciam abraçadas, Mione estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Cho, o que serviu para Harry abrir um sorriso imaginando a reação da amiga se soubesse disso. E uma menina que devia ter a idade de sua irmã, que provavelmente seria parente da Fleur.

Ele soltou as ruivas, e percebeu que foi difícil para ele fazer isso. Então para os outros seria difícil também, e provavelmente poderiam machucar as meninas. Rapidamente ele transformou as correntes de Mione e Cho em uma linha de energia, que sumiria quando os seus salvadores encostassem nelas.

Quanto a loira, ele não poderia deixá-la lá. Soltou as correntes da menina e logo foi cercado pelos sereianos.

- Somente as suas reféns. – disse uma fêmea que parecia ser a chefe.

Ele só deu de ombro e seguiu para a loirinha. Alguns sereianos tentaram avançar contra ele, mas a chefe não permitiu.

Harry colocou a menina nas costas, como se fosse de cavalinho e prendeu as mãos dela contra seu peito, para que ela não escorregasse, nem prendesse suas guelras. Foi em direção a Gina e a prendeu contra a sua cintura, ao lado esquerdo e pegou Letícia com a mão direita.

Ele começou a subida, mas ela foi mais difícil que a descida, não somente pelo peso, mas também por não poder usar as mãos.

Com muito esforço, ele conseguiu chegar à superfície. Assim que romperam a superfície, as meninas acordaram. A menina loira estava desorientada, mas foi acalmada pela presença de Letícia.

- Explique-se Potter. – disse Gina.

- Parece a Minerva. – disse ele. – Fleur desistiu, e não podia deixar a menina lá em baixo, né?

- Como se Dumbledore permitisse isso. – disse a ruiva. – Vamos logo, quero ver o que isso te rendeu.

- Mione e Cho ainda estavam lá em baixo.

- Rony deve estar de péssimo humor. – disse ruiva tentando ver se tinha algo a mais no fato da corvinal estar lá em baixo.

- Acho que o tempo fechado hoje é por causa dele. – disse Harry com um sorriso. – Sabe lá em baixo, vocês estavam parecendo fantasmas, mesmo assim o cabelo vermelho fica legal.

Quando chegaram a margem viram Fleur correndo na direção deles.

- Gabrielle, pardon, aquelas criaturras horrendas me pegaram. – disse a campeã para a irmã, depois para Harry. – Merci, Potter, você salvou a minha irmãzinha.

- Não foi nada. – disse ele olhando para Gina, como se dissesse que não foi o única a imaginar isso.

- Ela non era a sua refém. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele, depois se virou para Gina e Letícia. – Obrigada também, por ajudar ele.

Ela beijou as duas e voltou para irmã, falando em francês, pedindo desculpas novamente. E não vendo a cara de nojo das duas.

- Depois os meninos que são estranhos. – disse Harry para ele mesmo, entrando na tenda da enfermagem.

Eles puderam ver Krum chegando, em uma transformação incompleta de tubarão, com a Mione, que logo que chegou correu para perto dos amigos. Deixando o búlgaro para trás.

Assim que Cedrico chegou, alguns sereianos o acompanhavam, incluindo a chefe. Que conversou com Dumbledore e Crouch.

Harry acabou com a pontuação total, por ter sido o único a completar aprova no tempo, e também pelo que fez no fundo do lago.


	46. Mudando a Visão

Capítulo 46 – Mudando a Visão.

- Eu não agüento mais. – disse Hermione parando de fazer os exercícios.

Como eles se encontravam na sala dos Potter, Gina parou para ver se alguém olhava para eles. Rony e Harry se reservavam para treinar um feitiço que o professor deu na aula, Letícia lia um livro, ninguém prestava atenção nelas, bem ela nunca sabia se Harry realmente não fazia isso, mas não se importava.

- O que exatamente você não agüenta? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Os olhares hostis, fofocas, essas coisas. Parece que as meninas deste castelo resolveram me odiar depois da prova. – desabafou. – Até alguns meninos me olham torto.

- Quanto aos meninos, e pelo fato que alguém que não gosta muito de quadribol ser próxima de um grande astro, e eles não conseguirem nem mesmo um autógrafo. – disse Gina. – Quanto as meninas, devo dizer que é ciúmes mesmo. Elas queriam estar no seu lugar, não porque o Krum é o mais bonito de todos os campeões, mas ele é famoso. Elas queriam namorar alguém rico e famoso. E não é desde a prova que elas estão assim, é desde o baile.

- Engraçadinha. – disse Hermione, sem graça nenhuma na voz.

- Não é só você. – disse ela. – Elas me olham torto também, mas como eu sou amiga do Harry há muito tempo, as coisas são menos intensas. Mas já tive que desviar de umas duas azarações que surgiram do nada.

- Ele é só meu amigo, não tanto quanto vocês, mas é meu amigo.

- As pessoas não vêem assim. Você não é parente dele, como era com a Fleur, ou o Harry. E como disse eu sou amiga do Harry desde sempre, e muitos me vêem como irmã da Let. Já Chang está namorando o Diggory.

A morena deu um suspiro.

* * *

Snape estava cada vez mais azedo a cada aula. Até mesmo os sonserinos começaram a sofrer com o humor dele. Claro que ele estava assim por não poder extravasar com os grifinórios, já que Tiago estava de olho nele.

Nesta aula ele decidiu separar o trio. Na verdade ele colocou Harry na bancada na frente da sua. E passou uma das poções mais complicadas que tinha no quarto ano, esperando que o moreno não conseguisse, já que estaria longe da amiga que geralmente auxilia os dois.

Mas a tranqüilidade que Harry passou o tirou do sério.

- Potter, você sabe o que é essa poção? – perguntou o professor com um sorriso sádico, mostrando uma pequena garrafa.

- O Senhor ainda não ensinou a identificar poções, e podendo ser uma pegadinha pode ser muitas coisas. – respondeu Harry sem tirar sua atenção da poção que fazia. – Pela cor, que é a única característica que posso ver, pode ser apenas água, como pode ser Veritaserum, a poção da verdade mais potente.

Snape ficou chocado com a fala do menino.

- Sim, você tem razão. Não ensinei identificar poções ainda. – disse o professor. – Mas fiquei impressionado por você conhecer Veritaserum, que é essa poção. Eu tomaria cuidado com o que bebo se estivesse na sua situação. Alguns ingredientes sumiram do meu estoque nos últimos tempos, entre eles Guelricho. Não sei como você conseguiu pegar, mas sei que foi você.

- Se você tivesse tanta certeza mesmo já deveria ter falado com Dumbledore ou com meu pai. – disse Harry ainda tranqüilo. – E se algo diferente estiver no meu suco, pode ter certeza que você terá surpresas desagradáveis.

- Esta me ameaçando, Potter.

- Não, só estou falando que as coisas têm conseqüências. Administrar o soro da verdade sem autorização pode levar para um lugar que você conseguiu se livrar a alguns anos.

Snape agora engoliu em seco, mas pelo fato de um aluno saber que ele foi um comensal, que por ir para Azkaban, já que era apenas uma ameaça que ele não iria cumprir.

* * *

Lilian estava andando pelo castelo, conforme a sua responsabilidade, apesar de ter dias que ela não gostava disso, preferia estar com Tiago, e com Letícia também.

Ainda nem era hora de recolher, então o serviço era só impedir duelos e algumas brincadeiras nos corredores.

Mas um barulho estranho chamou a atenção dela. Parecia alguém chorando dentro de um das salas vazias.

Ela entrou calmamente e viu uma menina loira encolhida perto da mesa dos professores, meio escondida. Pelas vestes pode perceber que não era uma aluna de Hogwarts.

Se aproximando, ela percebeu que era Fleur. Mesmo depois de anos, a ruiva ainda não sabia o que sentia pela francesa, mesmo depois do casamento dela com seu irmão após o ataque a escola.

Mas ali, ela era uma profissional da escola, e se um aluno, mesmo de outra escola, tivesse algum problema ela deveria ajudar.

- Srta Delacour. – chamou Lilian.

A loira se virou para ela, mas parecia perdida. E quando ela se aproximou mais a garota a agarrou escondendo sua cara na sua cintura.

Surpresa, Lilian apenas começou a acariciar a cabeça da loira.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu... Ele... un garrotinho... ele tentou... – disse a loira aos choramingos. – Eu não deixei e o azarei... não estou encrencada porr isso?

- Não. Se eu entendi bem, ele mereceu. – disse Lilian.

- Por que eu não encontro alguém legal prra mim? Todos só se interessam por mim pela minha beleza ou pelos meus encantos de veela.

- Nenhum deles é o cara certo para você. Um dia você vai encontrar alguém que te veja por baixo dos cachos loiros, que verá o seu coração, não seu rosto. – disse ela se lembrando de uma discussão de Gui com a mãe. – E você vai saber quem é ele imediatamente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Foi o que aconteceu comigo, quando o Tiago caiu na minha vida. – as duas vezes, ela pensou. – sabia que era ele, mesmo com os nossos problemas da época, ficamos juntos, e somos felizes.

- Você deve estar me achando uma boba, por chorrar assim. – disse Fleur limpando as lágrimas. – Por causa dos garrotos.

- Isso só mostra que você não é uma veela. Todas as mulheres passam por decepções, nem que seja uma desilusão boba. Um garoto bonito que não deu atenção, ou um professor bonito que ela acha que presta mais atenção nela. Mas não somos as únicas que sofremos, os homens também sofrem. E não sabem lidar com isso e se machucam mais. – com dois feitiços, qualquer vestígio do choro. – Mas ninguém mais precisa ficar sabendo disso, né?

- Obrrigada. – disse a francesa saindo.

Lilian mudou a sua visão da loira, não era mais aquela menina fútil, que só pensa em beleza. Era uma mulher de coração puro. Ela ficaria do lado do irmão quando anunciasse o romance, e tentaria convencer Molly a aceitar, já que Tiago não permitiria que o ataque a escola.


	47. Descobrindo os Perigos

Capítulo 47 – Descobrindo os Perigos

Harry se viu em um lugar estranho, parecia uma casa antiga e abandonada. Ele estava em uma sala com uma única cadeira de espaldar e uma lareira acessa.

Um homem parecia estar se contorcendo no chão como se estivesse sofrendo com terríveis dores.

- Isso é para que você se lembre de fazer seu trabalho direito. – disse alguém que estava sentado na cadeira. Harry só via uma mão segurando uma varinha. – Eu mandei que você tomasse conta de um único homem, e você o deixa escapar. Já tive comensais melhores que você, mas parece que estão todos presos, por não me abandonarem.

O homem apenas gemeu quando parou de tremer.

- Não quero mais erros, vá antes que eu me arrependa de não te matar, apesar de ainda precisar de você.

O homem saiu quase correndo dali, sendo seguido por uma gargalhada.

Harry acordou em sua cama, na torre da Grifinória. Estava suado, e com a impressão de que a gargalhada que ouviu saía de sua boca.

Sabendo que era algo muito importante, decidiu ir contar para seu pai imediatamente. Não se importando com a hora, nem com ninguém que poderia pega-lo fora da cama.

Chegando na sala, encontrou com sua mãe.

- Oi, meu anjo, que faz aqui a essa hora? – perguntou Lilian ao perceber o menino ali.

- Tive um sonho, algo que papai precisa saber. – disse ele.

- Acredito que ele já sabe. Também teve um sonho estranho. Acho melhor você conversar com ele, sabe como ele fica quando surge essas coisas, você vai ser o único que ele vai conversar agora.

Harry se direcionou para o quarto, onde seu pai saia do banheiro parecendo que acabara o banho.

- Não te esperava antes do café. – disse Tiago. – As vezes um bom banho ajuda a relaxar e pensar.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho.

- Nem precisa continuar, eu sei qual foi. Mas não foi um sonho. Foi uma visão. – disse Tiago fazendo Harry se sentar. – Quando Voldemort nos atacou, ele abriu uma conexão entre a gente. Isso faz com que possamos ver o que ele faz, e algumas vezes sentir as emoções mais fortes.

- Você não me contou tudo, né?

- Não, algumas coisas eu deixei para ver como as coisas iam andar. Mas ainda não é a hora.

- Mas quem era o comensal, e de quem eles estavam falando?

- Se as coisas continuarem como antes, ele está tentando voltar a velha forma. E como já sabe está usando o Tribruxo para isso. Ele pode usar a terceira prova para te seqüestrar e te usar para isso, como fez comigo. Mas infelizmente, não consegui ver o rosto do comensal, que pode ser qualquer um, menos os dois que o ajudaram antes, que eu tenho certeza que estão presos.

- Quem eram?

- O nosso 'amigo' Rabicho e o filho do Crouch.

- Ele era um comensal? Digo na primeira guerra.

- Sim, um dos mais fieis, ele foi responsável pelo ataque a Alice e Frank, pais do Neville, que não minha realidade enlouqueceram, mas aqui consegui salva-los.

- Voldemort conseguirá retornar?

- Não sei. Isso depende do comensal que o está ajudando. Pode ser no torneio ou outra hora, mas parece que ele quer usar você.

- Preciso estar pronto. – disse Harry decidido.

- Infelizmente, por causa do torneio, não posso ajudar muito. Separei alguns livros que possam te ajudar. Dê alguns para Mione e para Gina que ela vão ler e te passar o que precisa, mas tem alguns que o melhor e você mesmo ler.

- Ok. – disse Harry pegando as miniaturas que o pai passava.

- Sempre que tiver outro desses sonhos me procure, pode ser que eu não os tenha, já que é necessário que estejamos dormindo, na maioria das vezes. Se bem que se tornam mais freqüentes quando ele voltar.

- Certo.

* * *

Faltando um mês para a realização da terceira prova, os campeões foram reunidos para as devidas explicações.

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Cedrico ao ver o campo de quadribol cheio de plantas.

-Calma, Diggory. – disse Bagman. – Vocês terão o campo de volta depois da prova. Algum de vocês pode imaginar o que será?

A voz dele era de puro júbilo.

- Um Labirinto. – disse Krum, sem nenhuma emoção.

- Você está certo, Sr Krum. Mas não será um labirinto comum. Terão inúmeros obstáculos, e no final estará a Taça do Tribruxo, o primeiro que encostar nela será o campeão. Vocês saíram desta entrada seguindo a ordem da pontuação. Primeiro o senhor Potter, depois Sr Diggory, seguidos pelo Senhor Krum e finalmente a Srta Delacour. Isso não significa que vocês não terão menos chances, já que tudo dependerá da capacidade de cada um de se livrar dos obstáculos e de encontrar o caminho certo. Claro que ninguém terá acesso a esse lugar mais, não queremos que alguém seja favorecido.

Assim foram todos dispensados.

- Potter, posso ter uma palavrinha com você? – pediu Krum.

- Sim. – respondeu o moreno sabendo bem o que o búlgaro queria falar.

Eles se aproximaram de um pedaço da floresta, com o sol rapidamente se pondo.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que você tem com a Mionini? – perguntou direto o apanhador internacional.

- Ela é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga. – disse Harry. – Se você ouviu algum boato que de temos mais que isso, é mentira.

- Certo, mas por que ela sempre me evita? Sempre que tento chegar mais perto dela ela se afasta.

- Isso somente ela poderia te responder, e eu aconselho a não perguntar. Pode ser que ela te queira somente como amigo, conforme as bases de interação entre as escolas propostas pelo torneio, ou por você ser um estrangeiro. Mas pode ser que ela esteja interessada em outra pessoa e não que te magoar.

- Outra pessoa? Pode haver outra pessoa?

Harry não chegou a responder, alguma coisa chamou sua atenção na floresta. Um som diferente do que é esperado. Tanto ele quanto Krum passaram a olhara para as árvores.

De repente uma figura maltrapilha surgiu.

- Ele non é do seu ministério? – perguntou Krum.

- Sim, é o Sr Crouch.

Os dois se aproximaram do Crouch que parecia estar muito fraco.

- Preciso avisar Dumbledore... ELE está de volta... – dizia ele com muita dificuldade. – Preciso chegar a Hogwarts. – a voz dele era fraca, mas ele parecia estar lúcido. – Potter, você está em perigo.

- Acalme-se, Senhor. – disse Harry de forma tranqüila. – O senhor já está na escola. Vou chamar meu pai e o diretor para o senhor.

- Weasterby, acabei de receber uma coruja da Maxime arredondando o número para doze, envie uma para Kakaroff avisando isso. – agora Crouch parecia estar delirando, e Harry acreditou que ele estava falando com Percy.

- Ele está delirando. – disse Krum. – Está falando com alguém que non está aqui. Melhor você ir chamar Dumbledore. Eu fico tomando conta dele.

- Não acho prudente. – disse Harry. – O que atacou ele pode estar por perto. Acho melhor levá-lo para dentro do castelo.

O moreno então conjurou uma padiola sob o juiz do torneio, fazendo com que ele levitasse, e lançou um patrono para o castelo alertando o pai. Se ele achasse necessário avisaria Dumbledore.

- Fique atento. – disse para Krum.

E os dois seguiram para a enfermaria, onde já eram esperados.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram, e Bartô havia se recuperado parcialmente, mas não se lembrava de muita coisa. Apenas que foi atacado quando saia do ministério, e que estava sobre a Império. Tentou lutar vários meses contra ela, e nos poucos momentos de lucidez, ele percebeu que era algo ligado com Voldemort. Mas não conseguiu ver quem era, ou os verdadeiros planos.

Sua mulher foi avisada, mas era melhor que ninguém mais soubesse que ele foi encontrado. Possivelmente seus captores o considerariam morto.

* * *

Harry estava treinando duro para conseguir passar pelo labirinto. Eles tinham conseguido a sala de transfiguração emprestada para isso, depois que foram pegos pela Minerva treinando em uma sala vazia.

Essa vontade do menino acabou resultando em alguns acidentes para seus amigos. Rony recebeu uma azaração que o deixou azul, sendo assim Mione teve que o levar para a enfermaria.

Agora ele estava duelando com Gina. A ruiva não usava a varinha para treinar também, enquanto o moreno usava a sua, já que não era para ninguém saber que ele podia fazer magia sem uma.

Letícia estava sentada em uma cadeira perto, observando os dois.

Em um dado momento, uma azaração lançada pela ruiva foi refletida pelo escudo mágico de Harry, acertando a mesa onde estava a varinha da menina que rolou para o chão.

Gina ao se desviar de um feitiço arremessado pelo parceiro, acabou pisando na varinha e caiu, levando logo a mão ao tornozelo.

- AI. – disse a menina, quase chorando.

- Me desculpa, Gi. – disse o moreno arrependido. – Onde dói?

- Meu tornozelo. – disse ela, reclamando de dor quando ele tocou.

- Eu só vou ver como está, se quebrou, rompeu alguma coisa, ou apenas virou. – disse o moreno.

Gina engoliu a vontade de chorar, mais pela atitude calma dele, que por ser forte.

Com cuidado, Harry removeu o sapato da menina e logo a meia, sempre observando a reação da amiga, para não causar mais dor.

- Vai dor um pouco mais tenho que ver se quebrou, já que parece que não rompeu nada. – disse ele.

Ele apalpou o pé dela, mas quase parou quando viu uma lágrima saindo de seu olho.

- Está inteiro. – disse ele recebendo um suspiro. – Letícia.

Ele tinha se virando para a irmã para pedir uma pomada, mas a menina já estava com o frasco ao seu lado.

- Obrigado. – disse o moreno para ela, que voltou feliz para seu lugar, não era hora de intervir.

Harry, mais uma vez com cuidado e carinho, começou a passar a pomada no pé da menina. Assim que ele achou que era o suficiente, guardou o frasco no bolso, e continuou com a massagem, fazendo um feitiço de aquecimento para auxiliar na absorção do creme.

- Está melhor? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, muito melhor. – respondeu ela com um sorriso. – Onde você aprendeu isso.

- Num daqueles livros que me pai me deu. Depois eu te empresto.

- Melhor não. Não levo jeito para essas coisas de curar. Prefiro te deixar como meu médico particular.

- Sempre as ordens.

* * *

NA:

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas pessoais, que além de consumir o meu tempo, me tiraram a vontade de escrever por um tempo. Mas como já foram resolvidos, e meu computador resolveu me ajudar, depois de não quer ligar, voltei a escrever.

Não podia deixar a fic pela metade, ainda mais que não gosto de deixar nada por acabar.

Agradeço a todos e peço novamente desculpas.

Mago Merlin – Alquimista Moderno.


	48. Bebês

Capítulo 48 – Bebês.

- Acorda, Ti. – chamou Lilian no meio da noite.

- Hum. – reclamou ele antes de abrir os olhos, mas quando abriu revelava preocupação. – Algum problema?

- Parece que tem uma dupla querendo conhecer você. – disse ela apontando para a barriga.

Tiago deu um pulo e já estava de roupa trocada em poucos segundos.

- Levanta, que vou te levar para a enfermaria. – disse ele a ajudando, já que a barriga estava grande de mais. – Vou acordar a Letícia e mandar que ela chame o Harry e o Aluado.

Ele saiu do quarto, e foi acordar a filha, enquanto a ruiva colocava uma capa.

- Lê, acorda minha rainha. – disse ele gentilmente.

- O que foi? Ainda é noite. – disse ela sonolenta.

- Os bebês estão nascendo. Estou levando sua mãe para a Poppy, e quero que você chame o Harry e avise o Aluado. Acredito que ele vá tentar contatar o Almofadinhas. Cuidado com o Lobinho.

- Pode deixar. – disse a menina pulando da cama.

Harry voltou para junto de Lilian, e os dois foram em direção a enfermaria, onde a madame Promfrey já os esperava.

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse a enfermeira. – Achei que esses dois iam ficar eternamente dentro de você.

- Nove meses é o suficiente. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

Letícia saiu do quarto pouco depois dos pais e seguiu para a sala de DCAT, onde encontraria com o tio. Ela achou que seria muito engraçado jogar água nele, mas a advertência do pai devia ter algum motivo. Então ela somente esmurrou a porta.

Quem abriu a porta, não foi Remo, mas Tonks. Ela estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Que Foi? – disse a auror, esperando que fosse algum aluno ou professor.

- Desculpa, Ninfa. – disse a menina com a cara de inocente. – MAS o papai falou que o Aluado tem sono pesado.

- Let, é você. – a expressão dela mudou drasticamente, assim como seu cabelo. – Que foi pequena?

- Mamãe está dando a luz. – disse ela. – Papai pediu para avisar ao Lobinho, mas parece que ele está com a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. E para vocês avisarem ao Almofadinhas, se ele acordar. E também a tia Molly.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso. – disse Remo com uma voz de sono de dentro do quarto.

A ruivinha seguiu para a torre da Grifinória e nem recebeu um tora da Madame Gorda, já que ela explicou tudo antes. Era bom escutar as historias dos gêmeos apesar que a vovó Molly não gostava.

Foi para o quarto do irmão, e o acordou.

- Harry, acorda, as meninas estão nascendo. – disse ela.

- Meninas? Eles já sabem isso? – perguntou ele colocando os óculos.

- Eles não, mas eu sei. – disse ela. – Se arruma que eu vou chamar a Gina.

Harry olhou confuso para a menina que saia do quarto, mas decidiu deixar para lá e se arrumou. Deixou uma nota para o Rony, explicando onde estava, amassou o pergaminho e o enfeitiçou para ficar se jogando na cabeça dele, até o ruivo ler, pois sabia que ela não ia fazer isso de outra maneira.

Encontrou com as meninas já no salão comunal, Gina, apesar de estar com roupa trocada, parecia não ter acordado direito.

Ao ver a cara dele, com apenas um olho aberto ela afirma:

- Tive aula de Astronomia e tentei fazer uma tarefa de Poções.

- Ok. - Respondeu ele a abraçando, sendo que ela acomoda sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Os três seguiram para a enfermaria.

Por mais que Letícia quisesse entrar na enfermaria, Harry não permitiu, falou que no momento eles só iam atrapalhar.

Alguns minutos depois, chegou Molly, ainda com roupas de dormir, acompanhada de Remo e Tonks.

- Como estão as coisas? – Perguntou Molly, agora ela sabia que os bebês eram seus netos, ela ficou mais coruja, pegando Letícia no colo.

- Ainda deve demorar um pouco. – disse Harry. – Mas parece que esta tudo indo bem.

- Acho melhor vocês se sentarem. – disse Remo conjurando algumas cadeiras.

Gina passou as pernas por sobre as de Harry se acomodando melhor, e voltando a dormir. O que gerou uma troca de olhares entre Molly e Remo. Este somente desconfiava da verdade, um dia ia pressionar o amigo.

Pouco depois, a porta se abre, era a Madame Promfrey.

- Vocês podem entrar. – disse ela. – Mas não façam barulho. Todos precisam de descanso.

Eles entraram e viram Tiago segurando um dos bebês e Lilian o outro. Elas tinham uma leve penugem na cabeça, meio avermelhada, meio negra.

- Como elas estão? – perguntou Harry ainda abraçado a uma sonolenta Gina.

- Como vocês sabem que são meninas? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu disse. – respondeu Letícia.

Aqueles que não entenderam isso, não perguntaram ficaram olhando para as meninas.

Tiago passou a que estava no seu colo para Harry.

- E qual será seus nomes? – perguntou Tonks que já babava na menina que estava com Lilian.

- Está se chama Anny. – disse Lilian. – E a que está com o irmão, é a Carol.

- Aliás, gostaria de convidar você Tonks e a Gina para serem as madrinhas. – disse Tiago.

-Sério? Eu adorei. – disse Tonks, mudando os cabelos, para a cor das meninas.

- Eu também. – respondeu Gina que pareceu acordar com isso.

- Espero que Sirius entenda isso. – disse Molly. – Eu me lembro que ele não falou comigo por dois dias depois que vocês me escolheram para ser madrinha da Letícia.

- Falando nele, cadê aquele cachorro? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ele vem mais tarde com a Manu, sabe com ele está babando naquela barriga. –disse Remo. – Ele está contando os dias para ser papai também.

- Então ele nem vai ligar.

* * *

-Não sei como você deixou a Lilian ter seus filhos aqui, Mago. – disse Sirius. – Eu vou levar a Manu direto para o St Mungus.

- Eu confio mais na Poppy que em todos os curandeiros daquele lugar. – respondeu o menino.

- Pensando por esse lado.

- Sem contar que não podemos deixar de apoiar o Harry nesta hora.

- Você está certo, parece com a sua mãe neste ponto.

- Espero que a história das meninas seja diferente da minha.

- Ela será. – disse Sirius abraçando o amigo. – Você está se esforçando para isso, e pode contar com a gente.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

- Para isso que servem os amigos.

- Já sabe se vai ser menino ou menina? – perguntou Tiago.

- Menina, vai se chamar Melissa. – disse Sirius. – Por isso não fiquei te importunando por ter só meninas.

- Hum. Espero que o Aluado não o faça então.

- Você quer dizer que ele vai ter um menino. Merlin seja bonzinho comigo. – disse Sirius desconsolado.

- Pelo menos o primeiro filho foi, mas como o relacionamento dele com a Ninfa tá mais adiantado, quem sabe não nasce antes.

- Ele que não seja bobo de ter filho antes de casar. – disse Sirius de forma raivosa.

- Coitada da Mel. – disse Harry indo para o quarto.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey liberou Lilian e as meninas para irem para o quarto, que já foi modificado para acomodar os bebês. Isso se deveu a quantidade de pessoas que foram visita-las. Sem contar com os alunos que fingiam ter algo ou se machucavam de proposito para entrar na enfermaria. Mas como Molly ficaria com elas durante o dia, e alguns professores concordaram em ajudar durante a noite, ela não viu problema.

Na hora do almoço, Fleur foi visitar Lilian.

- Elas son umas gracinhas. – disse a loira ao ver as meninas.

- Sim, espero que sejam mais parecidas com o pai que comigo. – disse Lilian – Cuidar de duas assim vai ser fogo.

- Eu que o diga. – disse Molly entrando no quarto. – Tive que cuidar de Fred e George e da Gina.

O comentário fez com que a ruiva ficasse corada, mas Fleur não percebeu.

- Molly esta é Fleur Delacour, ela é a representante de Beauxbaton no Torneio. Fleur, essa é minha m... irmã Molly Weasley, mãe dos ruivos que andam com o Harry.

- Prazer conhecer a senhora. – disse a francesa se esforçando para falar inglês corretamente. – Sua filha é encantadora, conversei com ela no baile e na segunda prova. Ela ajudou ao Arry a resgatar minha irmãzinha.

- Ela é uma boa menina. – disse Molly.

- Eu ainda vou ter um meu. – disse Fleur olhando para as meninas.

- Você quer ter filhos? – perguntou Molly espantada, mulheres bonitas como ela geralmente não pensam nisso.

- Sim, mas antes tenho que encontrar um homem que me ame, e não a minha beleza. – disse ela com um leve tom de tristeza na voz.

- Você vai encontrar. – disse Lilian. – Mais cedo que você espera.

- Merci. – disse ela se despedindo e saindo.

- Ela parece ser diferente de meninas como ela. – disse Molly.

- Sim, quando ela permite, você vê que ela é só uma menina carente. E tem um coração de ouro.

- Ela vai encontrar alguém como você disse?

- Vai, mas não me pergunte quem. Vamos deixar o destino agir.

- Falando em destino, Harry e Gina andam bem próximos.

- Sim. Falta apenas ele ver o que está na sua frente.

NA: Este capítulo é uma homenagem a algumas leitoras que me ajudam muito, sejam com comentários, elogios, críticas, xingamentos.

Beijos para as três.

Mago Merlin.


	49. A Volta Do Lorde

Capítulo 49 – A Volta do Lorde.

Finalmente chegou o dia da terceira prova do Tribruxo, Rony ainda estava indignado por Harry ter se livrado das provas.

- Sinceramente, Rony. Ele já tem muita coisa para pensar. – disse Hermione.

- E você é o único que está reclamando. – disse Gina.

- Isso é injusto, só isso, todos nós deveríamos ter sido liberados. – disse Rony.

- Não reclame, Roniquinho. – disse Fred.

- Eles podiam te mandar fazer a prova do Harry para ele. – disse George.

- Não se intrometam, mas se um de vocês fosse escolhido o outro ia fazer as provas. – disse o ruivo.

- Não pensamos nisso. – disseram.

- Aposto que eles pensaram que seriam escolhidos os dois. – disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Gina.

Eles seguiram pelo café até que Minerva chamou Harry para se juntar aos outros campeões.

* * *

- Vocês estão atrasados. – disse Molly para os filhos mais velhos. – Vocês sabem bem que eu tenho que cuidar das meninas, para Lilian poder trabalhar, e descansar um pouco.

- Você com essas meninas, parece mais a avó que a tia. – disse Carlinhos.

Molly fingiu não escutar. Mas sabia que muitos estavam pensando o mesmo, e seria melhor revelar isso logo, pelo menos para os filhos mais velhos e para alguns amigos. Ela lembra bem do olhar que recebeu de Remo no dia do nascimento das gêmeas, indicou que ele desconfiava. Falaria isso com Tiago e Lilian.

- Como se você não quisesse dar uma olhada nos moleques que estão dando em cima da Gina. – disse Gui.

- Não se metam com a Gina. – disse Molly. – Ela já tem problemas com Fred, George e Rony n o pé dela.

- E bom eles estarem cuidando bem da Gina. Se eu souber de algum menino perto dela eu nem sei o que posso fazer. – disse Carlinhos.

- Espero que Harry esteja treinando. – disse a matriarca para ela mesma e depois para os dois que confabulavam. - Vamos, depois vocês discutem isso.

Os três aparataram em Hogsmeade, onde já havia uma carruagem esperando por eles.

Eles estavam andando pelos corredores para ir encontrar com Lilian, quando alguém esbarra em Gui. O Ruivo acabou segurando a pessoa pela cintura para evitar que ela caísse.

- Pardon. – disse a loira que bateu nele.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele. – Eu também estava distraído.

- Non, eu to com a cabeça nas nuvens. – disse ela.

- Você veio com a delegação de Beauxbatons?

- Oui. – disse ela sem saber o que falar. – Sou Fleur.

- Gui. – disse ele, impressionado com a menina. – Te vejo mais tarde. Minha mãe está me esperando.

- Bon jour. – disse ela, se esquecendo de falar francês.

- Bom dia. – disse ele, mais distraído que ela.

Os dois não reparam que eram observados.

Gui pegou uma passagem secreta sem nem mesmo ver, mas por sorte, acabou por se reunir novamente com a mãe e o irmão.

Eles entraram no quarto de Lilian e pegaram as meninas para irem com eles, ficar com Harry, já que as famílias dos campeões foram chamadas para isso. Gui só seguia os dois, sem tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto. Todos tentavam chamar a atenção dele, pelo caminho até o ponto de encontro, mas nada dava certo.

Até que Letícia pula no ombro dele, de cavalinho, e nem assim ele mudou.

- A loira é homem. – disse ela no ouvido dele.

- O QUE? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Finalmente, achei que ia ficar perdido assim por dias. – disse a menina. – É mentira.

- Não me dê um susto desses. – disse ele.

- Você estava longe. – disse a menina.

- Podiam ter me chamado.

- Sua mãe está tentando desde que saímos do quarto.

Só agora ele percebeu que estavam quase no salão principal.

- Não adianta, acho que depois de hoje, não vou mais encontrá-la.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim. – disse ela sem animação.

Eles interceptaram Harry antes dele entrar na sala destinada para os campeões. E seguiram para os jardins.

Lilian e Tiago se juntaram a eles depois de algum tempo, quando tudo o que eles podiam fazer estava pronto. E também não queriam ficar dos filhos, principalmente das recém-nascidas.

- Eu sempre quis voltar para Hogwarts. – disse Molly. – Isso aqui é tão mágico.

- Você pode vir visitar as meninas sempre que quiser. – disse Lilian.

- Dumbledore não vai se opor a isso. – disse Tiago.

- Ele sabe? – perguntou Molly.

- Não, nem vou contar. – disse Tiago rapidamente. – Se ele descobrir sozinho, bom pra ele.

- O que? – perguntou Gui.

- Nas férias eu conto. – disse o auror.

- Mas... – começou Carlinhos.

- Vai ter tempo. – disse Lilian.

* * *

Harry preferiu passar a tarde no quarto dos pais com as irmãs. Depois de todo o salão olhar para ele, durante o almoço, onde ele se sentou ao lado da Gina e Letícia. Pior foi o olhar dos ruivos para cima dele, quando Gina deu um beijo na bochecha dele, quando chegou, antes de cumprimentá-los. Bem até que Fleur entrou no salão, então as brincadeiras com Gui começaram. Principalmente depois que a francesa deu um singelo aceno para ele.

- Por que você não gosta da Fleur? –perguntou Harry para Letícia.

- Não sei. – disse a menina. – Ela é bonita, todos olham para ela, quase todos.

- Você devia conhecer ela, não ficar com ciúmes dela. – disse o moreno. – Ela é uma menina legal, e pode te ensinar muita coisa, por ser diferente do que você está acostumada.

- Acho que tenho mesmo. O Gui está caidinho por ela.

- Como?

- Sinceramente Harry, você quando começa a conversar com a Gina esquece o mundo. – disse ela rindo.

- Não é bem assim. – disse ele envergonhado.

* * *

O momento da prova chegou rapidamente para a opinião de Harry. Ele viu muita gente que não conhecia rondando o campo de quadribol. Ele sabia muito bem a importância do evento, mas isso não melhorava o seu humor.

- Boa sorte. – disse Hermione, quando eles se encontravam na frente da tenda dos campeões.

A família Weasley, assim como Letícia, Sirius, Manú e Melissa, já haviam desejado sorte para ele, e estavam na tribuna de honra, onde ficavam as famílias e os juízes.

- E cara, mostra pra eles quem manda aqui. – disse Rony dando um soco no ombro dele.

- Seu pai mandou você se lembrar que ele vai estar sempre ao seu lado. – disse a morena. – Não entendi muito isso.

- Já vamos, Fred e George ficaram de encontrar um lugar bom pra gente. – disse Rony.

Os dois se afastaram e Gina chegou perto, sem que eles percebessem.

- Toma cuidado. – disse ela, o abraçando. – Sua mãe tá preocupada com você.

- Minha mãe? – perguntou ele.

- Também estou, seu bobo. Mas sei que você vai sair bem. Sempre sai.

- Obrigado. – disse ele

Por alguns segundos eles ficaram se encarando e os rostos foram se aproximando, sem que eles notassem.

- Harry Potter. – disse alguém. – Quem eu queria encontrar.

Era Bagman.

- Srta Weasley, acho que você tem que ir para as arquibancadas para não perder o início do seu campeão. – disse o juiz de forma bondosa. – Eu preciso conversar um pouco com ele antes.

- Tudo bem, Sr Bagman. – disse ela sem conseguir encarar Harry, mas mesmo assim deu um beijo na sua bochecha e saiu.

- Harry, você está bem? Digo se preparou bem para a prova? – disse ele.

Harry novamente estranhou a atitude dele.

- Sim, estou preparado. – disse ele.

- Ótimo. – disse ele. – Então, boa sorte.

Harry foi para a tenda esperar pelo inicio da prova.

Fugde deu início a prova, explicando para os expectadores o torneio e as regras da prova.

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar, por ter mais pontos. Ele não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo, escolhendo a esquerda na primeira bifurcação. Sua vantagem era pouca, apenas cinco minutos para cada um dos concorrentes, mas mesmo assim, ele parecia percorrer um bom caminho antes de cada sinal.

Mas ele começou a ficar preocupado, não encontrava muita dificuldade no caminho, certo que um bicho-papão apareceu para ele, mas nada que ele não pudesse se livrar facilmente.

Até que escutou um som estranho, e um jato de fogo passar por sua cabeça. Olhando para trás ele viu um explosivin do Hagrid, como fazia algum tempo que não os via, Harry se surpreendeu com o tamanho dele, cobria praticamente todo o corredor.

Lançou inúmeros feitiços nele, para ver se algum fazia algum efeito, mas nada acontecia. Por sorte, o bicho também tinha dificuldades pelo espaço disponível, e não conseguia acertar com o fogo o moreno, mas tentava de todas as formas com suas garras.

Até Harry rolou no chão para desviar de mais um jato de fogo, e assim mirar na região de baixo da carapaça do animal, que era mais mole. Com um impedimenta, ele pode passar por ali.

- Tenho que falar com o Hagrid que ele não precisa de dragões para proteger o castelo, um destes já basta. – pensou alto o moreno.

Continuou sem encontrar muitas dificuldades pelo caminho, que preocupava mais que enfrentar muitas coisas.

De repente, ele escuta um grito de dor, algo que fez ele se arrepiar todo. Parecia ser do Diggory. Imediatamente, Harry começou a lançar feitiços na sebe, para alcançar o menino. Quando um buraco suficiente se abriu ele viu Krum lançando uma maldição no outro campeão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry estuporou o búlgaro.

- Valeu Harry. Ele estava doido, parecia enfeitiçado. – disse Cedrico.

- Acho que devemos continuar. Lance as faíscas vermelhas para ele, tem algumas criaturas que poderiam se aproveitar dele assim. – disse Harry pelo buraco.

- Parece que você também deu de cara com um explosivin.

- Sim, e ele não foi muito com a minha cara.

- Certo.

Os dois ainda ficaram alguns instantes olhando um para a cara do outro, até se lembrarem de onde estavam.

Harry seguiu pelo caminho que sua varinha indicava, e depois de um tempo, no meio de um longo corredor sem bifurcações, ele escutou algo que lhe pareceu sinistramente com um ronronado.

Logo ele se viu parado na frente de uma criatura que ele imaginou ser apenas uma lenda, até se lembrar que no mundo mágico tudo era realmente era possível. Era uma esfinge.

- Eu deveria fazer um enigma para você. – disse ele. – Mas quero apenas saber uma coisa, se me convencer, você passa. Se não, eu te devoro.

- Certo. – disse Harry.

- O que você é, com relação ao auror que mora no castelo? – perguntou a criatura.

- Oficialmente sou seu filho adotivo. Mas nós somos a mesma pessoa de tempos diferentes.

A esfinge ficou analisando o moreno, antes de falar.

- Você não mente. Pode passar. Siga esse caminho que você encontrará seu destino.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry, sem saber bem o que dizer.

Ele continuou pelo corredor, até que ele se abriu em um espaço largo, no centro estava a taça do Tribruxo.

Ele correu para finalizar isso tudo. No meio do caminho ele viu Diggory entrando na área. O Lufa-lufa tentou correr, mas ao perceber que Harry estava mais perto desistiu.

- Você merece. – disse ele.

Harry então tocou a taça e sentiu ser puxado por ela. Percebeu tarde demais que era uma chave de portal, ainda pode ouvir o grito de Fleur que também chegava ali.

Ele aterrissou em o que parecia ser um cemitério trouxa. Ele começou a olhar em volta para ver se reconhecia o local, mas não conseguiu.

Do nada, sua cicatriz começou a doer, mas doía muito, que ele quase chegou a desmaiar.

- Amarre-o – disse alguém as suas costas.

Harry mal conseguiu se virar e foi atingido por um feitiço que o prendeu em uma lápide.

-Bagman? Você é um comensal? – perguntou Harry ao reconhecer, apesar da dor, o comensal que segurava uma trouxa que parecia ser um bebê.

- Sim. Você esperava que eu ficasse naquele ministério que não me valoriza. Sem contar com essa sujeira dos sangues-ruins, que o tomaram. Estou fingindo a anos, por ordens do Lorde.

- Cale-se. – disse a trouxa. – Comece logo com isso.

Neste momento Harry viu Bagman recitar alguns versos e algo sobre seus pés se direcionou para o caldeirão que ele havia colocado ali, assim como o bebê, depois com uma adaga fez um corte em seu braço e retirar seu sangue.

Mas o pior foi quando o responsável pelo setor de esportes do ministério cortou sua própria mão, fazendo a poção que existia no caldeirão borbulhar e Harry torcer para que o bebê se afogasse.

Mas para contrariar Harry, algo saiu de lá. Um homem, Voldemort.

- Se não é Harry Potter. – disse ele, com uma voz sibilante, depois que Bagman o vestiu, ainda sofrendo pela perda do membro.

- Pelo que me falaram, eu esperava mais de você, Voldemort. – disse Harry, como se não estivesse dor, apesar dela ter aumentado mais depois do ressurgimento dele.

- Você é insolente como seu pai. – disse Voldemort. – E vai ter o mesmo fim.

- Eu acho que não. – disse Harry. – Mas fico lisonjeado com os elogios.

- Bagman. O Seu braço. – disse com raiva o Lorde.

Ele estendeu o braço esquerdo, onde ficava a marca negra.

- Chamando seus escravos? – debochou Harry. – acho que eles vão vir rapidinho, com saudades de você.

- Veremos se você vai manter essa pose toda daqui a pouco.

Vultos passaram por entre os túmulos e logo os comensais estavam em um circulo em volta de Voldemort.

Harry não prestou muita atenção no que Voldemort falava com seus aliados, só guardava os nomes falados. E deu uma mão prateada para Bagman, que voltou para Hogwarts.

- Dá pra começar os castigos deles logo. – disse Harry depois de um tempo. – Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, tem gente me esperando, tipo Dumbledore.

- Eles te receberão, mas morto.

- Você já tentou me matar três vezes, e não conseguiu. Eu estou contando com aquele seu diário que eu destruí, graças a seu amiginho Malfoy ali.

O olhar de fúria de Voldemort passou de Harry para o comensal, o último se encolhendo quando isso acontecia.

Voldemort mandou liberar Harry, para poder mostrar que ele era poderoso.

- Você aprendeu a duelar, Potter?

- Com o melhor. – respondeu.

- Veremos. – disse Voldemort. – CRUCIO!

Harry se desviou do raio.

- Esperava mais de você. – disse Harry. – Não tem mira.

- Moleque, você vai ver. – disse Voldemort. – Você vai se ajoelhar aos meus pés. IMPERIO!

O feitiço o pegou, mas Harry começou a gargalhar.

- Nem se você casasse com a Rainha. – disse Harry fazendo Voldemort perder a paciência.

Harry escutou alguém cochichar em seu ouvido, _Expeliarmus._

- AVADA KEVADRA. – berrou Voldemort.

- EXPELIARMUS. – berrou ao mesmo tempo Harry.

Quando os feitiços colidiram, eles se uniram, unindo as varinhas. Contas de luz saiam de uma para a outra. E uma cúpula de luz isolou os dois dos comensais.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou um dos encapuzados.

- Não façam nada. – disse Voldemort.

Harry se manteve firme, e as contas começaram a ir em direção a Voldemort. Quando elas encostaram na varinha dele, gritos saíram, e uma figura de luz começou a sair dela. Era Lilian.

- Segura firme, meu filho. Seu pai está vindo. – disse ela.

Logo Tiago também apareceu.

- Estou orgulhoso de vocês. – disse Tiago. – Quando der o sinal, volte para a taça. Não deixe as ruivas esperando mais.

Os dois vultos começaram a rondar Voldemort, e logo pediram para Harry quebrar a ligação entre as varinhas.

Quando isso ocorreu, os comensais tentaram parar Harry, mas uma chuva de feitiços partiu para cima deles. Harry reconheceu a voz do pai, lançando os feitiços e correu o máximo que pode para perto da taça.

Os comensais se dividiam em tentar pegar Harry e descobrir quem os atacavam.

Harry tocou a taça, e voltou para Hogwarts.

A primeira pessoa que viu foi Dumbledore.

- Voldemort voltou. – disse ele, antes de receber um abraço da mãe, que chorava por ele.

* * *

NA:

Feliz Natal  
Mago Merlin  
(24-12-2010)


	50. Primeiros Movimentos

Capítulo 50 – Primeiros Movimentos

- Voldemort voltou.

- Melhor entrarmos. – disse Dumbledore. – Aqui tem muita gente.

- Eu os levo. – disse Bagman. – Você tem que explicar as coisas para nossos convidados.

- Afaste-se de minha família, seu desgraçado. – disse Tiago lançando um feitiço no juiz.

- O que é isso, Potter? – perguntou Fudge, espantado.

- Esse idiota acaba de ajudar Voldemort a voltar. – disse Harry, ele estava em posição de ataque.

- Ele estava o tempo todo ao meu lado. – disse o ministro.

- Assim como eu. – disse Tiago com sarcasmo, lançando um feitiço para que somente eles ouvissem o que era discutido.

- Eu suspeitei mesmo do desaparecimento deles. – disse Madame Maxime.

- Você não tem provas. – disse Bagman, mesmo paralisado.

- Então, por que você está usando luvas em um dia tão quente? – perguntou o auror, o que fez o outro estremecer.

- Estou com uma alergia. – disse ele depois de pensar um pouco.

- Explique isso, então. – disse Lilian arrancando a manga esquerda dele, mostrando a marca negra completamente negra, chegando até mesmo a brilhar.

- Quer saber, eu sou culpado mesmo. – disse ele. - A minha mão é a prova de que eu fui o responsável pela volta dele. Depois de anos fingindo, esse torneio foi a chance que eu tive para mostrar para o meu Senhor que eu era fiel dele. Ele tomara o ministério e acabara com todos os sangues-ruins.

- Ele está louco. – disse o ministro. – Vocês vêm isso, ele está delirando.

- Não é delírio. – disse Dumbledore. – Voldemort voltou.

- Você também está delirando, Dumbledore. Voldemort está destruído, foi aquele menino que o destruiu.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você sabe o que eu penso sobre este assunto. – disse o diretor. – Você pode ignorar os sinais, mas não pode me impedir de agir ao meu modo. Tiago avise aos presentes que haverá uma reunião no meu escritório.

Tiago seguiu em direção a sua família, para chamar os marotos, e acabou levando com ele todos os ruivos e Hermione.

Nos escritório estavam alguns professores, Madame Maxime e Crouch, quando o grupo chegou.

Harry contou o que aconteceu, desde que entrou no labirinto, até o momento que pegou a taça novamente. Depois foi a vez de Tiago.

- E depois que Harry desapareceu só faltou Voldemort dar pulinhos de raiva sobre o chapéu. O azar foi dos seus comensais, que levaram punição por não conseguir capturar um simples menino. – disse o inominável quase rindo, a mesma situação de Sirius, e dos gêmeos.

Dumbledore explicou para aqueles que não conheciam sobre a Ordem da Fênix. E começou a distribuir algumas missões, inclusive para Snape, que já parecia saber o que era para fazer e saiu imediatamente, sobre os olhares raivosos dos Potter.

* * *

Harry foi levado para a enfermaria, mesmo não tendo ferimentos, além do corte no braço. Pelo menos ele teria sossego, sem que os outros alunos ficassem sobre ele. Letícia ficou com ele, apesar de algumas reclamações.

Assim que todos saíram, Harry aumentou a cama e a menina pulou para lá.

Quando o moreno acordou, ele não estava mais abraçado a irmã. Mas ele não estava tão preocupado assim, alguém a substituiu.

- Gina. – disse ele.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse ela corando, mas ele não percebeu já que ela estava com ele abraçado as suas costas - Vim trazer o seu café. Como você estava dormindo resolvi esperar, e acabei dormindo também.

- Sem problemas, mas só se me acompanhar. – disse ele se sentando e pegando a bandeja. – Parece que foi feito pela sua mãe.

- Por falar nela, ela mais a sua disseram para você ficar por aqui, até a noite. Parece que muitos boatos estão rolando pela escola.

- Vou precisar de companhia. Ficar na enfermaria doente já é ruim. Sem ter nada é pior.

Eles passaram o dia conversando sobre a ordem e as possíveis missões especiais que Dumbledore comentou no dia anterior, mas disse que ia conversar com cada um reservadamente.

* * *

- O ministro não acreditou mesmo com Bagman preso? – perguntou Minerva.

- Não, ele não quer ver a realidade, já que ele aprecia a paz, e ter Voldemort de volta pode complicar as coisas para ele. – disse o diretor. – E não adianta contar mais com Bagman, ele se suicidou assim que foi liberado do feitiço lançado por Tiago.

- Isso complica as coisas. – disse Remo. – Teremos que agir nas sombras.

- Sem o apoio do ministro, teremos mais dificuldades de fazer as pessoas acreditarem em nós. – disse Sirius.

- Pode ser pior. Seremos perseguidos pelo ministro. – disse Tiago. – Seremos investigados e sempre teremos alguém atrás de nossos passos.

- Mas não podemos ficar parados. – disse Dumbledore. – Hoje, na festa de encerramento anunciarei aos alunos a volta de Voldemort e esperarei que alguns espalhem a má noticia.

E assim foi feito. O anúncio surpreendeu a todos, que automaticamente olharam para Harry.

* * *

Pela falta de dois juízes, sendo que Karkaroff fugiu ao sentir a marca negra arder em seu braço, a cerimônia de entrega do prêmio para Harry foi feita de forma reservada, contando apenas com os outros campeões e os juízes originais restantes.

A viagem de volta foi um pouco entediante para Harry, com todos os olhares que ele recebia. Até que Hermione se irritou e fechou as cortinas.

- Esse povo não tem nada que fazer? – perguntou a morena.

- Não, Mione. – disse Gina. – O esporte preferido desse povo é a fofoca. Você ainda não ficou sabendo que seu casamento com o Krum já esta marcado?

- Nem vou comentar isso. –disse ela. – Pelo menos teremos dois meses longe de todos.

- Como se isso funcionasse para mim. – disse Harry. – Quando voltarmos será a mesma coisa de sempre.

- Não liga, Harry. – disse Gina abraçando ele. – O que importa é quem você é.

- Você está certa. – respondeu ele sem soltar o abraço, deixando Rony com uma cara fechada.

* * *

Mais para o fim da viagem, já em Londres, uma visita desagradável apareceu.

- Harry Potter, o grande campeão. Deveríamos fazer reverências? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Não, acho que vocês poderiam trocar de roupa e fazer o papel certo. Bobos da corte. – disse Harry fazendo os amigos rirem, e os sonserinos sacaram as varinhas.

Porém, com o treinamento que os grifinórios tiveram eles foram mais rápidos, resultando em três seres disformes no chão, que foram varridos para fora da cabine.

Neste momento chegaram Fred e George.

- Quem fez aquilo com o Crabbe? –perguntou Fred, e Harry indicou Rony, sem cerimônia.

- Quem nocauteou o Goyle? – perguntou George, com Gina indicando Hermione.

- E quem concertou a cara do Malfoy? – perguntaram os dois juntos mais felizes que o normal.

- Não sei. – responderam Harry e Gina, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os gêmeos rirem e os outros dois ficarem confusos.

Ao chegarem, Fred e George ajudaram os quatro a pularem os corpos no chão.

Harry ficou por último com os gêmeos. Ele tirou o saco onde tinha o dinheiro do prêmio que recebeu.

- Isso é de vocês.

- Não podemos aceitar. – disse George.

- Você ganhou, é seu. – disse Fred.

- Eu não quero, e acredito que esse dinheiro será mais útil com vocês. – disse Harry. – Acho que precisaremos dar umas boas risadas nos próximos tempos. E se vocês recusarem eu posso fazer com que vocês façam companhia para os três aí no chão.

- Se você insiste. – disse Fred.

- Aceitamos, sócio. – disse George.

* * *

Somente Tiago estava esperando por Harry, junto com Molly e Arthur. Lilian tinha ficado com as meninas em casa.

Harry se separou dos amigos depois de ajudar Gina a acomodar a mala dela no carro do pai dela. Aparatando com o pai para casa.

- As gêmeas estão dormindo. – disse Lilian assim que eles chegaram.

Letícia pulou no colo do pai. Que pela cara tinha algo sério para dizer.

- Agora que Voldemort retornou vou revelar algumas coisas que poucos sabem, e que Dumbledore não quer que você saiba. A verdade sobre a perseguição do cara de cobra para cima dos nossos pais. – disse Tiago.

- Por que agora? – perguntou Harry. – Por que não contou antes?

- Esse é um assunto complicado. – disse Tiago. – É uma coisa que me prejudicou muito, mas que posso contar para você.

- E o que eu to fazendo aqui? – perguntou Letícia.

- Você precisa saber também. – disse Lilian. – Para cuidar da Carol e da Anny.

- Antes do nosso nascimento, uma profecia foi feita. – disse novamente o auror, fazendo Harry torcer o nariz. – Sei que é uma coisa estranha isso, mas tem gente que acredita nisso, e Voldemort acredita. A partir dela, foi que ele criou essa obsessão por Harry Potter. O problema é que ele só sabe metade dela, e o ataque que sofremos foi, em sua opinião, era a forma de cumpri-la. E agora que ele retornou, Tom vai tentar de tudo para escutar toda a profecia. Eu passei quase um ano inteiro sonhando com o departamento de mistérios, onde está guardado um registro dela.

- O que você fará agora que ele voltou? – perguntou Harry para o pai.

- Nós, digo eu e você, iremos pegar a profecia amanhã. Evitamos problemas e assim você saberá o conteúdo dela.

Na manhã seguinte os dois aparataram para o ministério, com Harry debaixo da capa de invisibilidade dele. Tiago queria evitar que alguém visse o menino, seja ele um espião de Voldemort, ou alguém que poderia comentar isso com algum comensal ou com o ministro.

Por ele ser um inominável, sua presença no Departamento de Mistérios não era uma coisa estranha.

Para distrair, eles passaram pelo QG dos aurores, e por outros setores do ministério, conversando com outros membros da ordem.

Harry percebeu que o pai queria que ele soubesse quem era seus aliados, assim tendo condições de pedir ajuda quando necessário.

Só quase na hora do almoço, foi que eles se dirigiram para o local de destino original.

Passaram por várias salas para despistar, e Tiago sempre que percebia que estavam sozinhos explicava como as coisas funcionavam sem entrar em detalhes secretos.

Finalmente eles estavam no grande salão das profecias. Harry achou a semelhança com uma catedral bem interessante. Assim como as longas prateleiras com as esferas de vidro.

- Eu fiz esse caminho em sonhos por meses. – disse o inominável. – Acredito que farei de novo, como você também. E essa.

Harry pegou a esfera, esperando algo frio, mas percebeu que ela era quente.

- Somente quem é citado na profecia pode pegá-la. – disse Tiago. – Ou seja, era você, 'eu' ou Voldemort. Como Tom, não é bem vindo no ministério, ele forçaria você a vir aqui. Discutimos em casa.

Eles saíram rapidamente.

Chegando em casa se trancaram no quarto do menino, o que chateou um pouco Letícia e fez com que Lilian se lembrava quando Harry tinha segredos com o irmão dela e Mione, deixando a ruiva de lado, mesmo quando eles namoravam.

Harry abriu a esfera, uma figura fantasmagórica da professora de adivinhação apareceu para eles.

_- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... E o Lorde Negro vai marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder desconhecido pelo Lorde Negro... E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porquanto nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês..._

- Essa foi a primeira profecia dela. – disse Tiago. – Como disse Voldemort só sabe até onde diz que ele marcaria como um igual, o que na cabeça dele significa que era para ele escolher o mestiço, já que ela também podia se referir ao Neville. Snape foi quem escutou e contou para seu mestre. Mas não se preocupe, nem sempre devemos tomar as coisas ao pé da letra.

- Voldemort será alguém que abrirei uma exceção e tentarei matar. – disse Harry.

- Você reagiu melhor que eu. Deve ser por ter sido em situações diferentes. – disse Tiago.


	51. A Audiencia

Capítulo 51 – A Audiência

Letícia ignorou Harry por uns dias, chateada pelo segredo entre ele e o pai. E quando isso acontecia o moreno se isolava com as gêmeas, elas não o julgavam.

A situação se acalmou depois que Tiago a puxou para um canto.

- O que aconteceu, Rainha?

- Nada. – disse ela.

- Gosto mais quando você age como a sua mãe, e sai falando o que a incomoda sem problemas. Se bem que ela age assim comigo só depois que voltamos no tempo. Mas pelo que soube ela conversava muito com a Mione.

Ela bufou, mas tirou a expressão fechada do rosto.

- Eu sei que você não gosta deste segredo, mas é algo muito complicado e que deve ser só dele.

- Mas ele sempre me conta tudo. – disse ela de forma bem infantil.

- Você conta pra ele os seus sonhos? – ela negou com a cabeça. – Eu não estou falando para você falar pra ele, só estou mostrando que assim como ele tem seus segredos, você também tem. Um dia ele vai te contar, eu só contei para sua mãe depois que as coisas aconteceram, nem mesmo quando namorávamos ela sabia.

- Tá bom. – disse ela.

* * *

Harry não entendeu a súbita mudança de humor da irmã, mas sabia perfeitamente que não devia comentar nada, apenas fingir que nada aconteceu. Então eles aproveitaram que os pais levaram Carol e Anny para uma consulta de rotina com um medibruxo, para passear só os dois em uma pracinha que tinha no vilarejo.

Quando estava quase anoitecendo, eles decidiram voltar.

De repente a escuridão caiu de uma vez.

- Estranho. – disse Letícia. – Não vejo nenhuma estrela.

- Acho melhor, a gente se apressar. – disse Harry.

Eles mal deram dois passos e um frio foi sentido. Era algo que Harry já tinha sentido e esperava nunca mais sentir.

- Lê, você se lembra dos treinamentos do papai, né? – ela concordou um pouco temerosa. – Se lembra do patrono, ele vai ser necessário.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, eles se viram cercados por dez dementadores. E o círculo ia se fechando. Harry fez seu Cervo aparecer, mas ficou preocupado quando a irmã apenas conseguia uma fina névoa.

- Let, olha pra mim. – disse ele. – Lembre-se dos seus sonhos que te deixam feliz, quando acorda.

Foi assim que ela conseguiu fazer seu tigre aparecer. Um patrono parecia dar força para o outro e no final, todos os dementadores tinham sido destruídos.

- Ainda bem que vocês conseguiram. – disse Madame Rosmerta. – Quando vi vocês dois no meio dessas criaturas não consegui conjurar o meu patrono.

Ela parecia envergonhada por isso, e se sentia penalizada por permitir que as crianças tivessem que agir.

- São bem parecidos com os pais mesmo. – disse Ambrosius Flame, dono da Dedos de Mel. – Acho que vocês devem comer um pouco de chocolate. Antes de ir para casa. Tiago vai ficar furioso. Não com vocês claro.

Ele passou para os dois uma grande caixa de chocolate. Sendo que ele mesmo estava com uma barra na mão.

Os dois comerciantes levaram os meninos para a casa deles, sendo que Tiago e Lilian ainda não haviam retornado ainda. O que aconteceu pouco depois.

Depois que tudo foi contado, tínhamos uma Lilian revoltada, um Harry confuso, uma Leticia feliz por conseguir destruir os patronos e um Tiago completamente furioso.

Antes que o auror pudesse sair desembestado pela porta atrás de quem fez isso, uma coruja chegou a ele.

_Sr Potter_

_Foi detectado que seus filhos Harry Potter e Leticia Potter executaram feitiços a vista de todos, sendo estes menores, serão julgados pelo Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, que acontecerá no dia 16 de agosto, ás 11hs._

_Amélia Bones _

- Acho melhor cuidarmos do julgamento, depois você mata quem fez isso. – disse Lilian.

- Você está certa. – disse ele. – Obrigado por cuidar dos meninos, mas acho que vou precisar de vocês no julgamento.

- Faremos com prazer. – disse Rosmerta.

- Se não fosse por eles, não sabemos o que poderia acontecer no vilarejo, os dementadores pareciam estar fora de controle. – disse Ambrosius.

- Por que temos que arrumar nossas coisas? Vamos mudar de novo? – perguntou Leticia confusa.

- Não vamos. – disse Lilian. – Só vamos passar o resto das férias na casa do Almofadinhas para evitar ficar por ai, depois que aconteceu com vocês.

- Ah. – disse ela.

- Mas não se preocupe. Gina, Molly, Rony e a Mione estão indo também. Vai ter muita gente lá. Seu pai e eu vamos passar mais tempo fora. Sem contar que você vai poder ficar o tempo todo cuidando da Carol, da Anny e da Mel.

- Vai ficar esse povo todo lá? Interessante. - disse a ruivinha usando magia para colocar suas roupas na mala.

- Nem quero saber o que você vai aprontar.

* * *

Os Potter chegaram no Largo Grimmauld e se instalaram para esperar os Weasley e Hermione. Leticia ficou um pouco chateada por dividir o quarto com Gina e Mione, ela queria ficar com as irmãs ou com Harry, mas a mãe foi firme e convenceu que assim seria melhor, e ela poderia conversar com as duas, principalmente sobre o menino que ela sonhava.

Os ruivos só chegaram no dia seguinte, e todos queriam saber o que aconteceu, Harry era mais contido, mas Letícia adorava contar a historia, principalmente que ela era o centro das atenções.

Sirius vivia comentando que a menina era mais parecida com o avô que o próprio pai.

* * *

- Molly, assim é melhor. – disse Tiago durante o jantar.

- Não é não. – disse ela. – Eles são muito novos.

- Não vamos bota-los para trabalhar. – disse Lilian. – Só vamos mantê-los informados para que não entrem em problemas sem saber. Não que não vão entrar em problemas, mas pelo menos eles saberão onde se meteram.

- Sem contar que eles não tentaram descobrir as coisas pelos meios deles. – disse Tiago. – Nem contaremos detalhes secretos ou desnecessários.

- Metade da minha família já está envolvida. Não quero as crianças envolvidas. – reclamou a ruiva.

- Justamente por isso, eles também ficam preocupados. – disse Tiago. – Eu já contei algumas coisas para Leticia, ela anda solta pelo castelo, e também para ela ficar de olho nas gêmeas. Voldemort não se importa se são crianças ou não. Se eles não souberem do que se defender, não poderão fazer.

Esse foi o argumento que convenceu a mulher.

- Acho que devemos contar a verdade sobre vocês para algumas pessoas.

- Estava mesmo pensando em contar para Sirius, Remo, Tonks, Gui e Carlinhos. – Disse Lilian.

- Acho que podemos incluir nisso Minerva. Sabe, sempre é bom ter alguém responsável de olho neles no castelo.

* * *

A tensão aumentava com o fim do jantar, já que todos sabiam da reunião da Ordem, mas como sempre acreditaram que seriam impedidos de participar.

- Agora é hora da reunião. E vocês poderão participar. – disse Tiago ao ver a cara de satisfação dos gêmeos continuou. – Não de toda ela. Algumas coisas são secretas e poucos membros saberão, então não se sintam rejeitados. Alguma pergunta?

- Por que o _Profeta Diário_ não está noticiando nada? Nem mesmo que ele voltou. – perguntou Hermione.

- Fudge não acredita que ele voltou, então está impedindo qualquer notícia vaze. Mas também não está acontecendo nada que seja importante para se noticiar, não estão havendo assassinatos ou desaparecimentos misteriosos. – disse Tiago.

- Voldemort está agindo nas sombras, recrutando aliados, essas coisas. Aproveitando que o ministério nega sua volta. – disse Lilian.

- E o que a Ordem está fazendo? – perguntou Gina.

- Estamos tentando arrumar aliados, convencer as pessoas. – disse Remo.

- Mas a atitude do ministério atrapalha isso. – disse Sirius.

- Eu, e todos os membros que estão no ministério somos vigiados. – disse Arthur. – Fudge em pessoa passou a percorrer os departamentos e com certeza conseguiu espiões. Nunca o meu setor teve tanta visita.

- Vocês têm tomar cuidado na escola, não que eles vão implicar com todos vocês, mas com o que falam e com quem falam. – disse Lilian. – Além de prestar atenção a todos e tudo. Voldemort pode tentar recrutar ou intimidar os alunos e suas famílias. Essa missão vai ser principalmente para Fred e George, que conhecem muitos segredos do castelo e podem escutar muitas coisas.

- E nós? – perguntou Rony.

- Ninguém vai falar nada perto de vocês. – disse Tiago. – E se as coisas acontecerem conforme penso, terão muito para se preocuparem.

- O que? – perguntou Harry.

- Acredito que o ministro não vai ficar satisfeito de perder o julgamento. – disse o auror.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eu estou com tudo pronto para defender meus filhos. – disse ele com confiança.

- Bom acho que tudo que poderiam saber, já foi dito. – começou Molly. – Crianças para cama.

Harry foi o único a levantar com a ordem, seguido de Mione. Rony olhou para os amigos e bufando foi saindo. Leticia a contra gosto saiu correndo da cozinha.

Gina só se moveu quando Harry pegou sua mão e a forçou a levantar.

- Não adianta. – disse ele.

Os gêmeos cruzaram os braços de forma a dizer que não iam sair.

- Vocês podem ser maiores de idade, mas a missão de vocês é na escola. – disse Tiago. – não adianta saber do resto se não vão poder fazer nada.

- Sem contar que vocês poderão aproveitar bem o tempo na escola. – disse Lilian.

Os dois pensaram nas palavras dos tios e saíram.

Tiago então lança feitiços na porta de forma a impedir que alguém escutasse.

- Eles aceitaram muito facilmente. – disse ele. – Bom temos que contar uma coisinha básica para vocês antes do Dumbledore chegar, digo, da reunião começar.

- Vocês nunca acharam meio estranho ter um outro Potter, sendo que o pai do Harry era filho único? – perguntou Lilian.

- Você não é um Potter? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Você é a cara do Harry. – disse Gui.

- Isso porque eu sou o Harry. – disse ele. – Uma versão futurística.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – disse o funcionário do Gringotes. – Sempre um passo a frente.

- Eles aceitaram a primeira notícia muito bem, quero ver a segunda. – disse Tiago. – Bom, eu realizei um feitiço antigo e que é necessário uma série de pré-requisitos. E como consequência trouxe comigo algumas coisas que me ajudariam, mesmo não estando comigo no momento que o realizei. Coisas como minha varinha, que na ocasião estava quebrada e minha vassoura.

- Quando você surgiu aqui? – perguntou Gui.

- Pouco antes de encontrar seu pai, pouco mais de duas semanas de visitar vocês. – disse Tiago.

O Ruivo pensou e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu algo obvio.

- Ela também veio com você. – disse ele.

- Sim e não. – disse ele. – Uma consequência do feitiço, era que a pessoa que morava no meu coração fosse levada a um ano antes do momento que apareceria, mas pelas circunstâncias ela perdeu a memória.

- Mas com o tempo eu lembrei. –disse ela.

- Tudo aconteceu quando você estava no sétimo ano. Eu me lembro que você fez os NIEMs. –disse Carlinhos. – Então ela é alguém que você conheceu na escola.

- Eu sabia. – disse Remo. – a única ruiva que tem esse tom de cabelo é...

- Sim, Aluado. Eu sou a Gina. – disse Lilian.

- Aquele porco espinho vai namorar a minha irmãzinha? – disse Carlinhos.

- Isso só eles podem responder. – disse Molly.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro, ela é minha mãe. – disse Lilian. – Assim que recuperei a memória, e passou a vontade de matar o Tiago eu contei para os dois.

- Vamos impedir que esses dois de namorar. – disse Gui.

- Isso mesmo.

- Foi por isso que eu não contei para os gêmeos. – disse Tiago. – Sem contar que se vocês fizerem algo para atrapalhar, Gina vai aprontar três para ficar com o Harry e vou ajudar com mais duas.

Lilian chegou perto do irmão mais velho e disse só para ele.

- Fica na sua que eu te ajudo com a sua mãe quando você assumir que está com a Fleur.

- Certo. – disse ele depois de pensar.

- Então é por isso que você sempre defendia a Gina contra a gente. – disse Carlinhos depois de um tempo pensando.

- Como se precisasse. – disse Gui. – Ela sempre aprontou com a gente e se safava.

Continuaram conversando até que Dumbledore chegou com os outros membros da Ordem, entre eles os professores.

* * *

O dia da audiência finalmente chegou. Harry foi acordado por Letícia que já estava pronta.

- Como você consegue dormir com isso. – disse ela apontando para o Rony que roncava alto.

- Depois de quatro anos dormindo num quarto onde mais da metade ronca assim, você se acostuma. Vou me trocar e vamos comer.

Ele trocou de roupa e eles saíram. Antes Leticia conjurou um balão de água sobre a cabeça do ruivo e quando a porta se fechou, deixou cair.

Harry riu ao ouvir os gritos do amigo. Ele adorava esse espírito da irmã. Muito parecido com o da Gina. Deve ser por isso que comparam as duas, pensou ele.

Todos os adultos estavam na cozinha.

- Vai ter escolta completa? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Não só eu e sua mãe vamos. – disse Tiago.

- Arthur tem que trabalhar e o resto não teria muito o que fazer. –disse Molly. – Eu vou tomar conta das meninas. E parece que a Tonks vai precisar dormir.

- Tive plantão essa noite. – disse ela no meio de um bocejo. – Espero que o Remo esteja preparado para mim, digo, preciso de uma massagem.

Harry estava um pouco nervoso. Mas conseguiu comer um pouco.

Já estava quase saindo quando Gina surge, ainda de camisola, e dá um beijo no rosto de Harry.

- Boa Sorte. – disse ela, e ao se dar conta de que todos olhavam para ela repetiu o gesto com Leticia.

Harry aparatou com Tiago, e Leticia com a mãe. Arthur os encontrou no saguão de entrada.

- Vamos juntos, a sala da Amélia fica no mesmo andar da minha. – disse ele.

- Infelizmente vamos para o décimo andar. – disse Tiago.

- O que? Um julgamento completo só por causa de magia de menores? Fudge está exagerando.

- Não liga. Quanto maior a árvore, maior o tombo.

Eles seguiram para o nono andar, onde ficava a entrada para o departamento de mistério e a escada que levava ao Décimo Tribunal.

Entraram no tribunal, que se encontrava lotado àquela hora.

- Podemos começar, já que todos chegaram a tempo. – disse o ministro, que estava sentado ao lado de Amélia Bones e uma mulher que parecia um enorme sapo.

- Estranho, esse julgamento, que inicialmente era para ser somente com Amélia, como todos os de magia feita por menores, ainda mais sendo antecipado, e os acusados e sua família não terem sido avisados.

Um mal estar passou por todos.

- Uma coruja foi enviada para Hogwarts. – disse Fudge.

- Uma pena que durante as férias, não estamos por lá, conforme o Senhor sabe. – disse Tiago. – Aposto que essa coruja só foi mandada pouco antes do horário, assim nunca chegaria a tempo.

Lilian tinha deixado com que ele falasse tudo, não por não conseguir, mas para deixa-lo se vingar da outra vez.

- Deixemos isso de lado. – disse desconfortavelmente.

- Comece logo, então. – disse Amélia, que parecia não estar nem um pouco feliz por participar disso.

- Audiência Disciplinar do dia dezesseis de Agosto - disse Fudge em voz alta e Percy começou a tomar notas imediatamente. - O crime cometido sob o Decreto de Restrição do Uso Lógico da Magia por Menores de Idade por Harry James Potter e Leticia Lilian Potter, residentes no número vinte e três, Rua Principal, Hogsmeade. Interrogador: Cornélio Oswald Fudge, Ministro da Magia; Amélia Susan Bones, Chefe do Departamento da Execução da Lei Mágica; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro. Escrivão da corte, Percival Ignatius Weasley.

- Defesa: Tiago Potter, Lilian Potter, testemunhas de defesa Ambrosius Flame e Julie Christie Rosmerta. – disse Tiago, no mesmo instante que os dois citados entravam na sala.

Uma onda de sussurros passou pelo júri, era dois dos mais conhecidos comerciantes do vilarejo, e estavam ali para defender os Potter.

- O crime a ser julgado é a execução de feitiços pelos dois acusados. Com testemunhas. – disse o diretor.

- Acho que deveríamos rever o contexto. Já que as leis do ministério permitem que qualquer pessoa utilize magia para se defender ou defender a vida de outra pessoa.

- E quando isso foi feito? – disse a mulher ao lado do ministro, que Harry acreditou ser a tal de Umbridge, que possuía uma voz muito infantil.

- Para espantar os Dementadores. – disse Harry.

- Dementadores em Hogsmeade? Isso é impossível. – disse Amélia. – Eles devem ficar em Azkaban enquanto não estão em missão, e pelo que me consta não teve nada este ano.

- Rosmerta queira relatar o que aconteceu aquela noite. – disse Tiago.

- Eu estava me preparando para o jantar, quando senti um frio muito forte. – disse a dona do pub. – Eu fui até a janela para ver, e vi os dementadores cercando os dois meninos. Antes que eu pudesse lançar o meu patrono, vi os dois executando com perfeição o feitiço e destruindo as dez criaturas.

- Patronos Corpóreos? – perguntou Amélia.

- Sim. – disse Leticia de forma orgulhosa. – O meu é um tigre e do Harry um cervo.

- É impossível que crianças executem um feitiço que poucos adultos dominam. – disse Umbridge.

- Eu também vi. – disse Ambrosius. – E fiquei impressionado com o poder dos dois seres prateados, que eram mais fortes de que alguns aurores que eu já vi.

- Isso não confirma a versão dos fatos. – disse o ministro, querendo deixar claro que tudo era uma armação para livrar os meninos.

- Se isso não te convence, quem sabe essa ordem para mandar os dementadores a vila aquela noite, onde consta a sua assinatura Ministro. – disse Tiago tirando das vestes um papel, com o sinete do ministério.

- Essa assinatura não é minha. – disse ele.

- Disso eu concordo. – disse o inominável. – Mas creio que são poucas as pessoas que perceberiam isso, e menos ainda as que desobedeceriam uma ordem vinda do Senhor. Espero que você abra uma investigação para apurar tal fato. Alguém dentro do ministério está se passando por você e por sobre você.

Mais sussurros foram ouvidos no júri.

- Agora vamos a votação.

- Antes, - interrompeu Tiago. – Vejo que falta um detalhe nisso tudo que foi sumariamente ignorado por todos. Aqui estão as autorizações emitidas pela Amélia para que tanto Harry, quanto Leticia pudessem usar magia longe da presença de trouxas, respeitando assim o Estatuto Internacional de Segredo da Magia.

- O que? – perguntou o ministro revoltado.

- Essa é uma medida válida para filhos de aurores. – disse Amélia. – Tiago me solicitou a alguns anos, e não vi porque não permitir. Vejo agora que fiz certo.

- Então essa audiência é um equivoco. – disse o ministro olhando para sua assessora.

- Eu tentei te avisar, Cornélio. – disse Amélia. – Bom, vocês dois estão livres de qualquer acusação, podem ir. E abriremos uma investigação para apurar as suas denuncias Tiago.

**

* * *

NA**

**Esse Capítulo é em homenagem a Anny. Feliz Aniversário, Menina.**

**Mago Merlin.**


	52. Monitores

Capítulo 52 – Monitores

No Largo Grimmauld, todos estavam apreensivos, apesar da confiança demonstrada por Tiago. Eles sabiam que o ministro poderia fazer qualquer coisa para punir Harry, por acreditar que ele está mentido sobre a volta de Voldemort.

Mas o silêncio que se abateu sobre a casa sumiu quando eles voltaram. Letícia estava falante e todos estavam com expressão relaxadas.

Fred, George e Gina ficaram cantando que eles tinha se livrado, o que não agradou muito a Molly, que toda hora os mandava pararem.

- Fiquei preocupada. – disse Molly para Tiago.

- Eles não tinham nada. – disse o auror. – Menores podem fazer magia em situações de perigo, como provado Dementadores foram para Hogsmeade em uma ordem falsa. E eu pedi autorização para que eles usassem magia fora da escola.

- Isso aconteceu com você? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim, mas foi na casa dos meus tios e na presença do meu primo. E ninguém acreditava na minha versão, pelo menos ninguém fora da ordem e pouquíssimas pessoas na escola. – disse ele de forma triste.

- Vamos esquecer isso então. – disse Manu. – Temos que ficar felizes por tudo estar dando certo.

Letícia mais uma vez foi quem relatou toda a história, sempre exaltando o orgulho que tinha do pai.

No jantar daquele dia, Arthur e Quim relataram a repercussão do julgamento, tanto a humilhação do ministro, quanto a covardia de se julgar menores como se fossem comensais.

* * *

Hermione entrou no quarto dos meninos, saltitando de felicidade. Seguida por uma Gina sonolenta e uma Letícia feliz.

- Acordem meninos. – disse ela. – As cartas de Hogwarts chegarão hoje. Professora McGonagall vai trazer, e disseram que vamos hoje para o Beco comprar os livros.

- Não sei por que você nos acordou tão cedo. – disse Gina. – Só vamos mesmo depois do almoço.

- Você sabe que ela é assim. – disse Harry, abrindo espaço para a irmã deitar com ele, enquanto a outra ruiva sentava no pé da cama dele, observando Mione chacoalhar Rony para ele levantar.

- Vamos para o café, enquanto vocês se trocam. – disse ela puxando Gina e uma relutante Letícia para fora do quarto.

- Acho que ela tem que parar de andar com a mamãe e com a professora McGonagall. – disse Rony procurando sua camisa. – Ela começou a gostar de mandar.

- Coitado de quem namorar com ela. – disse Harry, percebendo as orelhas do amigo ficarem vermelhas, e se segurou para não rir.

Eles tinham terminado de se arrumar quando Lilian entra no quarto com as cartas de Hogwarts.

- Minerva acabou de deixar isso aqui. – disse ela entregando as cartas para os dois. – Vocês sabem onde estão Gina e Mione?

- Acho que estão na cozinha. – disse Harry.

- Vou entregar as cartas para elas. – disse a ruiva. – já passei pelos gêmeos.

Harry abriu a sua carta, sabendo que não teria surpresa.

- Por que o Aluado pediu um livro sobre teoria da Defesa? – perguntou para Rony, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Ele olhou para o amigo que olhava para algo em sua mão, se aproximou do ruivo para ver o que era. Um distintivo de monitor.

- Eles me escolheram para ser monitor. – disse ele.

Fred e George entraram no quarto fazendo bagunça. E logo viram o que o irmão segurava.

- Ah não. Roniquinho é um monitor. – disse George.

- E eu achando que seria o Harryzinho. – disse Fred.

- Eu também. – disse Rony com um suspiro passando o distintivo para o amigo. – tem certeza que não é sei.

- Não acho que a mamãe ia se enganar com isso. – disse ele.

A porta se abre novamente, dando passagem para Mione.

- Oh, Harry. – disse ela. – Sabia que você seria escolhido também.

- Não foi ele. – disse Rony se levantando. – Fui eu.

- Tem certeza? – disse a morena.

- É o meu nome que está na carta. – disse ele.

A tensão que se instalou no quarto foi quebrada pela entrada de Molly.

- Temos que comprar uniformes novos para você, Rony. Elas estão um pouco curtas.

- Compre algo para combinar com o distintivo novo dele. – disse Fred.

- Que distintivo? – perguntou a matriarca.

- O novo e brilhante distintivo de Monitor dele. – disse George com nojo.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela entender as palavras dos gêmeos.

- Que maravilha. Meu menino é monitor. – disse ela. – Merece um presente.

Ela saiu, mas ainda puderam ouvir algo como 'Orgulho'.

- Como podemos passar nosso legado assim? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- Acho que teremos que investir na Gininha. – disse o outro.

- Vamos, então.

- Acho que vou pedir uma vassoura. – disse Rony. – Não precisa ser uma de ponta, nova já serve.

Ele saiu.

- Harry, me empresta Edwiges. – disse Mione depois de acompanhar o ruivo com o olhar. – Acho que monitoria e algo que meus pais entenderam.

- Claro que pode. – disse ele sem olhara para ela.

* * *

Eles foram para o Beco Diagonal, Hermione estava ávida por informações sobre monitores, Rony empolgado com a promessa de sua mãe de lhe dar uma vassoura, os gêmeos pela esperança de conseguir algo para seus produtos.

Porém Harry estava meio parado, apesar de que ele se esforçava para não transparecer. Algumas pessoas perceberam, mas não falaram nada, pelo menos não no Beco.

- Você tem que conversar com ele. – disse Lilian.

- Ele tem que pensar um pouco, e acho que mais alguém percebeu. – disse Tiago. – E se eu realmente o socorrer em todas as situações, ele nunca crescerá. Se ele realmente quiser, ele sabe que pode vir atrás de nós. E a conversa que acontecerá no jantar vai ajudar.

- Aquela que o Remo disse que ele foi o escolhido como monitor e não o seu pai?

- Essa mesma. – disse Tiago.

- Vamos logo, então. Molly está querendo sua opinião de que vassoura deve comprar para o Rony.

Assim eles foram para a loja de quadribol.

Rony estava na sessão voltada para fãs, onde vendiam as coisas para os times, ele queira ver se tinha algum novo pôster dos Cannon, felizmente eles eram baratos.

- Eu não sei nada sobre vassouras. – disse Molly. – Quem costuma fazer isso é o Arthur, e mesmo assim, geralmente, é usada.

- Normalmente, eu sugeriria uma Cleansweep, ou uma Comet.

- Mas... – disse Molly prevendo algo.

- Em virtude do que acontecerá ano que vem, podemos ajudar você. – disse Lilian.

- O que acontecerá ano que vem? Gina? Ela vai entrar para o time?

- Espero que seja só ano que vem. – disse Tiago. – E sim, ela se tornará artilheira. Uma das melhores que eu vi jogando na escola.

- Assim eu fico envergonhada. – disse Lilian.

- E vocês querem comprar uma vassoura para ela.

- Só ano que vem. – disse Tiago. – Então vamos apenas pagar a diferença para uma vassoura melhor, quem sabe uma Ninbums 2005, acabou de ser lançada, mas não chega a Firebolt, mas é melhor que as outras.

- Certo. – disse Molly pouco a vontade. – Mas só porque vocês são da família.

* * *

Harry largou as suas coisas no quarto e seguiu para a cozinha, quem sabe se ele ajudar sua mãe e a tia, ele poderia melhorar um pouco seu humor.

Mas no meio do caminho ele foi agarrado e arrastado para dentro de uma sala.

- Gina. O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele ao conseguir se equilibrar.

- Comigo nada. – disse ela se sentando em um sofá. – Mas acredito que você precise conversar.

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou ele ainda de pé.

- Todos podem ter ficado olhando para Mione e o Rony, mas eu percebi que você não estava muito confortável, depois que recebemos nossas cartas. E no beco, você não estava muito animado, por assim dizer.

- Foi só o susto. - Disse ele se sentando ao lado dela.

- Pode desabafar comigo. – disse ela.

Ele ficou um tempo pensando no que falar, ele nunca foi bom nisso. Então ele se deita no colo dela, quem sabe se não olhar para ela, e ficar confortável, ele consiga.

- Eu nem mesmo lembrei que era no quinto ano que eram escolhidos os monitores, então nem tive esperanças mesmo de ser um. Nunca, na verdade, pensei em ser monitor. Acho que nunca servi para isso. Vivo quebrando regras, tenho mais detenções que a maioria dos alunos, mas mesmo assim eu poderia ser um monitor. Nada contra o seu irmão, podia ser qualquer um. Só acho que depois de tudo, poderia ser considerado.

- Você sabe se não foi considerado, e seu histórico não depôs contra você. Se bem que o Rony e a própria Mione estejam com você sempre. Vai ver Dumbledore não quis te colocar por causa do seu pai e sua mãe. Eles estão no castelo, e não seria legal mais um Potter no poder, alguns alunos e pais poderiam achar ruim. – disse ela passando as mãos no cabelo dele.

- Você pode ter razão, ruiva. – disse ele. – Sei que é bobagem minha.

- Não é não. Você só queria ser algo mais que o arrumador de confusão da escola. Eu sei que você é mais que isso, mais que o Herói de todos. Você é o Harry, o meu Harry, o irmão da Letícia.

- Obrigado por me fazer falar. – disse ele.

Os dois permaneceram conversando ali, conversando sobre a escola.

E foi com Harry deitado no colo de Gina que Gui os encontrou. Parte queria dele queria arrebentar a cara do menino, mas parte sabia que a cena era certa, e que no momento não acontecia nada. Foi a última que venceu.

- Gina, Harry. Mamãe está chamando vocês. – disse ele normalmente.- Papai já chegou, e vamos jantar.

- Já estamos indo. – disse ela, sem para o movimento das mãos, meio por gostar daquilo, meio que para ver a reação do irmão.

Ele apenas saiu da sala.

- Vamos antes que não sobre nada pra gente. – disse Harry se levantando.

- Isso mesmo, o Rony vai comer tudo. – disse ela segurando na mão dele, não queria perder contato com ele, depois desse tempo naquela sala.

Harry apenas apertou mais a mão dela, e não soltou até chegarem na cozinha, quando foram atacados por Fred e George.

- Agora somos os únicos não monitores aqui. – disseram.

- Eu ainda posso ser. – disse Gina.

- Não você não será. – disse George.

- Não pode nos trair assim. – disse Fred.

- Se virar monitora, o que duvido muito. – disse Gina. – Eu não recolho os produtos de vocês.

- Nesse caso.

- Você pode.

- Malucos. – disse Harry se afastando e se sentando com Rony e Hermione.

O jantar comemorativo foi tranquilo.

Remo disse que foi um péssimo monitor, por não conseguir segurar Tiago e Sirius. O que deixou Harry mais tranquilo.

Moody retirou uma foto da antiga formação da ordem que ele achou, mostrou para Harry e depois para os outros.

Apesar de não aparentar, nem Harry, nem mesmo para Tiago. Os dois acabaram se retirando pouco depois.

- Você foi monitor? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Dumbledore achou que eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer, algo como salvar o mundo mágico, evitar brigas e tentar convencer as pessoas que eu dizia a verdade.

- Você acha que é o mesmo agora?

- Com certeza. Ele não mudou muito, deve estar pensando o mesmo. E te digo, não é grande coisa ser monitor, mas o Rony merece.

- Se pelo menos aqueles dois aproveitem que vão ficar sozinhos, para prestar atenção um no outro, vai valer a pena. – disse Harry, voltando ao estado normal.

- Vou tentar ajudar, mas eles são muito cabeça-dura. Acredita que eu nunca vi nada. Tirando algumas cenas de ciúmes. Uma pena, eles formam um belo casal.

- Como você aquenta sete anos assim, mais esse quatro?

- Esperança. – disse Tiago.


	53. Amor Futuro

Capítulo 53 – Amor Futuro

Molly estava preocupada, mas nada com a guerra. Era cuidar da sede da Ordem. Sempre faltava algo, ou alguma coisa nova aparecia.

- Eu preciso ir novamente ao Beco Diagonal. – disse ela no café da manhã. – Toda reunião é a mesma coisa, sempre acaba algo, seja comida ou pergaminho.

- Eu até te acompanharia. – disse Manú. – Mas a Mel está meio amuada hoje, e não quero tira-la de casa.

- Obrigada, Manú. E melhor mesmo ficar com ela aqui. E também não é aconselhável deixar Carol e Anny somente com as crianças. Tá certo que com o Harry e Gina por perto elas ficam mais calmas, mas Fred e George sempre acabam fazendo algo que as assusta e elas choram.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou permitir que eles façam nada perto delas. – disse ela

- Acho que vou levar a Letícia. – disse Molly pensativa. – Tenho dado pouca atenção para ela ultimamente com essa loucura aqui.

A ruiva saiu da cozinha e se direcionou para o quarto das meninas.

- Letícia. – chamou entrando no quarto, onde estava além da ruivinha, Gina e Hermione. – Você quer ir comigo ao Beco?

- Claro. – disse a garota pulando da cama.

- E eu? – perguntou Gina. – Posso ir também.

- Melhor não. – disse Molly, meio triste por negar algo pra filha. – Mel está meio doentinha, e o Harry está sozinho com as gêmeas, ele vai precisar de sua ajuda.

Para provar o ponto de vista dela, Harry bate a porta.

- Tia Molly, preciso de dar mamadeira para as meninas. Você pode ajudar? – perguntou ele

- Eu ajudo. – disse Gina, recebendo um beijo na bochecha dele, saindo puxando-o;

- Tem algo ai. – murmurou Mione, mas Molly ouviu.

* * *

As duas passaram por várias lojas, onde a menina encantava a todos por onde passava.

- Que tal passarmos na sorveteria? – perguntou Molly, e nem precisou ouvir a resposta, já que os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilharam para ela. – Vamos.

Logo chegaram à Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, Letícia foi correndo ao balcão, onde havia um garoto da mesma idade dela pronto para pedir.

- Um sorvete de flocos com cobertura de chocolate. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Você também gosta de sorvete com sabor trouxa? – perguntou ela para o garoto.

- Sim, são os melhores. – disse ele sorrindo para ela.

Letícia congelou no lugar ao reconhecer o menino. Era o dos seus sonhos, aquele com quem iria se casar.

- Aqui estão os sorvetes. – disse Florean na sua experiência entregando os dois sorvetes ao mesmo tempo, evitando brigas.

- Obrigado. – disse o menino e se virando para a ruiva completou. – A gente se esbarra por ai.

Ela realmente só acordou quando Molly a chamou, já que ela seguiu o menino por todo o caminho até a saída da sorveteria.

Molly ficou preocupada, Letícia passou o resto do tempo, aérea. E quando chegou em casa correu para contar tudo para Gina.

A matriarca procurou por Lilian, para ver se ela já tinha voltado para o almoço. Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu na sorveteria, preocupada.

- Ela parecia agir como se estivesse apaixonada. – disse no final. - Uma menina de oito anos apaixonada, onde já se viu.

- Acho que ela não está apaixonada por ele. – disse Lilian. – pelo menos não ainda. Ela tem a visão dos sonhos, um poder que permite ela ver o futuro pelos sonhos. Já tem algum tempo que ela sonha com esse menino. Inclusive com o casamento. Eu gostaria de ter visto a cena, deve ter lembrado muito a Gina quando viu o Harry com sua verdadeira forma na Plataforma 9 e ½.

- Sim, foi a primeira vez que ela ficou tímida.

- Vou conversar com ela. Se ela continuar assim vai demorar muito para o menino reparar nela.

* * *

Uma coruja desconhecida apareceu uma certa manhã.

- Hermione, é para você querida. – disse Molly ao ver o destinatário.

- De quem é? – perguntou Tonks, que não via a menina com alguém diferente.

- Victor Krum. – disse ela, evitando o olhar de Rony.

- Recebendo cartas de uma estrela do quadribol. – disse Sirius. – Essa é uma garota de sorte.

- Ele é só meu amigo. – disse a morena.

- Ele parecia querer mais. – disse Tonks, o que deixou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Ele me disse. – falou a monitora. – Mas é não gosto dele assim, ele é só meu amigo.

- Sem problemas, Mione. – disse Tiago. – Desde que fique claro.

- Ele já entendeu.

* * *

Mais uma vez Harry e Gina ficaram cuidando das meninas, enquanto Tiago e Lilian tinham reunião no ministério sobre o reinicio das aulas. Os dois já tinham arrumado as suas malas para a viagem do dia seguinte.

Rony não entendia como eles poderiam gostar de ficar olhando para bebês, então gastou o dia arrumando a sua mala. Ele não conseguia compreender como as suas coisas se espalhavam pelo quarto, ou melhor, pela casa.

Mione passou o dia conversando com Manú sobre os outros países que as duas visitaram.

Quando Tiago e Lilian chegaram em casa, foram ver as filhas e encontraram uma cena inesperada.

Todos dormiam tranquilamente, Harry estava sem a camisa, com Anny sobre o peito. Ao seu lado na cama estava Gina, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do moreno, com Carol deitada no seu colo.

- Espero que demore um pouco para serem os filhos deles. – disse Lilian.

- Eles são responsáveis para cuidar disso. – disse Tiago pegando Anny do colo de Harry, e colocando no berço. – Todos ficaram mais cômodos.

- Eles realmente fazem um belo casal. – disse Lilian, realizando o mesmo com Carol.

- Não sei como você não me bateu pra ver se eu te enxergar antes. – disse Tiago.

- Eu tinha esperança de que ia me enxergar, principalmente quando passei a conversar mais com você.

- Parece que isso não será problema para eles. – disse Tiago. – Só tenho que ficar de olho no Corner e no Thomas. Eles podem atrapalhar a vida dos dois.

- Nada de azarar os dois.

- Eu não vou me meter a esse ponto, mas não posso garantir nada do Harry. Eu fiquei tentado a azarar os dois, ou mandar alguém acertar um balaço em um dos dois de proposito nos jogos ou treinos.

- Pelo menos não terão a Umbrigde de professora, então terão mais tempo para ficarem juntos.

Eles voltaram a olhar para o casal, sem o peso sobre eles, acabaram se virando e estavam abraçados.

* * *

- Eu não gosto daquela menina. – disse Molly para o filho mais velho. – Ela é muito esnobe.

– Você só fala isso por ela ser francesa e meia veela. – disse Gui.

- Não, eu vi como ela andava pelo castelo ano passado. E ela ser meio veela não tem nada com isso. Ela não é boa para você, meu filho.

- Molly, se lembre do que conversamos quando vocês se conheceram. Ela é uma menina de ouro.

- Mesmo assim. – disse a matriarca.

- Gui, chegou a hora de te ajudar, mas preciso de que você saia um pouquinho. – disse Lilian.

Assim que o ruivo saiu e deixou as duas mulheres sozinhos.

- Molly, vou te contar algo que aconteceu pouco antes de voltarmos. Não vou contar detalhes, mas houve uma invasão ao castelo, no fim do meu quinto ano. Gui e Fleur já estavam noivos nessa época. Mas Gui acabou ferido, e acabou com grandes cicatrizes no rosto e também com outras sequelas. E a Fleur não saiu do lado dele, e ainda afirmou que não importava a aparência dele, ela o amava. Eu não valorizei isso na época, mas ainda era muito jovem, mas hoje vejo isso de uma forma diferente. Não consigo ver ele com ninguém.

Molly estava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Eu nunca imaginei isso. – disse ela.

- Poucas pessoas conseguem ver além dos cabelos loiros dela. Bom parece que Gui e o Harry viram, ainda bem que foram de formas diferentes.

- Harry é um menino especial mesmo. Parece que ser o único dos meninos que não se prende pelos poderes dela.

- Isso porque ele ainda não percebeu, mas já caiu nos encantos de outra menina.


	54. Voltando para Hogwarts

Capítulo 54 – Voltando para Hogwarts.

Mais uma vez foi uma correria no dia de embarque para Hogwarts. Remo e Tonks tinham partido cedo para o castelo, para ajudar Dumbledore nos preparativos.

- Preparativos, sei. – reclamou Sirius. – Esses dois querem o castelo vazio só para eles.

- Eles não são como você, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago.

- Ainda bem, imagina dois deles. – disse Lilian.

- Concordo. – disse Manu. – Ele é só um, e é meu.

Todos riram, mas depois foram apressar as crianças. Pois, apesar de perto, eles iriam para a estação a pé.

Molly passou mais de meia hora reclamando com os gêmeos, principalmente quando eles percebiam que eles pegavam algo suspeito.

Sirius decidiu que iria como cão, assim ele estaria menos chamativo e poderia prestar atenção em outras coisas, e deixaria a proteção dos meninos para Tiago e Lilian.

No caminho, ele decidiu se divertir um pouco, correndo atrás de um gato, tentando pegar o próprio rabo, fazendo a felicidade de Harry e Gina. Só achava uma pena Carol e Anny serem pequenas e estarem dormindo na bolsa canguru que os pais as levavam.

Encontraram com Moody, que patrulhava a estação, com um boné enfiado na cabeça para esconder o olho de vidro.

- Vamos ficar atentos. – disse o ex-auror. – Tem vários comensais na estação. Estão com os filhos, mas nunca sabemos o que podem fazer.

- Não se preocupe com ações grandiosas agora. – disse Tiago. – Eles ainda estão trabalhando pelas sombras.

- Temos que ter cuidado com ações pequenas direcionadas para nós. – disse Lilian. – E mesmo assim, sem que o público em geral possa atribuir a eles.

- Vamos discutir isso em outro lugar. – ralhou Molly. – O trem está quase saindo.

* * *

Os meninos entraram no trem, Harry logo se pôs a procurar uma cabine vazia.

- Harry, nós temos que ir para cabine dos monitores, receber as instruções. – disse Mione, parecendo meio preocupada com a reação do amigo.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele. – Pode deixar que eu levo o bichento para você.

- Me passa o Rex, Rony. – disse Gina.

Assim os dois pares tomaram rumos diferentes, quando o trem começou a se mexer.

No fim do trem, Harry e Gina encontram Luna e Neville sentados em uma cabine, mas parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha assunto.

- Eu tive um encontro com Voldemort e vocês que ficam com essas caras. – disse Harry.

- Não brinca com isso Harry. – disse o grifinório.

- Prefiro brincar que sofrer por isso. – respondeu o moreno.

- Seu pai tem o mesmo pensamento. – disse Gina. – Como foram suas férias, Luna? Tivemos poucas oportunidades de trocar cartas esse verão.

- Fiquei a maior parte em casa mesmo. Mas ano que vem meu pai vai me levar pra procurar o Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, que um amigo dele disse que viu, mas não conseguiu capturar para ele.

Harry não se importava com a excentricidade da loira, as vezes era bom fugir um pouco da realidade e imaginar as coisas que ela falava, deve ser por isso que Gina incentivava a corvinal a falar, menos quando Mione estava por perto, já que a morena era cética e contestava tudo o que a outra dizia.

Pouco depois, a porta foi aberta, e por ela entrou Cedrico, acompanhado de Cho.

- Harry, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood. – cumprimentou ele. – Como vocês estão?

- Bem, e você? – disse Harry em nome de todos.

- Estou bem, apesar de meu pai ter pirado com o que aconteceu ano passado. Ele ficou imaginando se eu tivesse vencido. E ainda mais indignado por o ministro não ter acreditado em você e no seu pai.

- São poucos os que realmente acreditaram. – disse Gina.

- Papai disse que Fugde gosta muito do poder para pôr tudo a perder anunciando isso.

- Bom, vou indo. – disse Cedrico. – Temos que fazer a ronda. Vou quer uma revanche no jogo de quadribol.

- Não vou facilitar para você. – disse Harry.

Não era surpresa para ninguém que Cedrico estava mordido pelas vezes que Harry o venceu, mas de uma forma desportiva, saudável.

- Era o Diggory que eu vi saindo daqui? – perguntou Rony entrando na cabine.

- Era ele mesmo. – disse Luna.

- Eu tinha me esquecido que ele ia pra o sétimo ano. – disse o ruivo.

- Muitos de nós ficamos na cabeça que somente pessoas do sétimo ano poderiam participar do Tribruxo. – disse Mione. - Se fosse no próximo ano, eu poderia participar e você não.

- Imaginei que vocês tivessem visto ele lá na reunião com a Chang. – disse Gina. – Ele continua sendo monitor.

- Eu não prestei atenção em quem estava lá, depois que fiquei sabendo que o Malfoy era monitor. – Disse Rony.

- Eu temia isso. – disse Harry.

- Ele não gosta de você. – disse Luna.

- Ele gosta só dele, Lu. – disse o moreno. – Podemos esperar por uma visitinha dele, ele com certeza vai quer se mostrar.

Não deu outra, logo a porta voltou aberta e o loiro entrou.

- Potter, como você se esta se sentindo sendo passado para traz pelo Weasley? – disse ele com sua arrogância toda.

- Depois que fiquei sabendo que qualquer um pode ser monitor, disse para ele e para Hermione para desistirem. Acaba sendo apenas trabalhoso, perdendo a gloria. – respondeu Harry tirando o sorriso do rosto do sonserino.

- Você vai se arrepender disso. – falou Malfoy.

- Se eu não tive medo do 'Mestre' do seu pai, você acha que terei medo de um candidato a aprendiz de comensal Junior? Se toca Malfoy, e nem adianta tentar usar sua posição para me atingir e aos meus amigos, as detenções sempre passam pelo meu pai e pela McGonagall.

Malfoy deu meia volta e saiu bufando acompanhado dos dois guarda-costas, que também estavam revoltados com a forma que o menino se referiu aos pais deles.

* * *

Após o desembarque, Harry começou a perceber que algumas pessoas o olhavam meio estranhamente. Mas logo esquecia.

Dumbledore nada falou sobre o retorno de Voldemort durante o banquete. O que deixou Harry meio desconfiado.

- Harry. – disse Letícia pulando sobre ele, assim que todos foram dispensados. – Papai disse que vou poder andar de trem no fim do ano.

- Isso é legal. – disse ele.

- Sim, cansei de ficar pra traz. – disse ela. – Mesmo que parece que vamos voltar para casa no verão.

- Eu não gosto muito da casa do Tio Almofadinhas, ele disse que deve mudar, para cuidar melhor da Mel. – disse ele. – Agora vamos, vou te deixar no quarto, antes de ir para torre.

- Não, eu vou dormir com a Gina hoje. – disse a ruivinha.

- Bom, então vamos rápido. O Filch não gosta muito de pessoas pelo corredor, ainda mais no primeiro dia.

* * *

NA:

Galera, eu gostaria de avisar que por motivos pessoais, as atualizações terão um intervalo maior que o normal, provavelmente três semanas, ou invés de duas.

Mago Merlin.


	55. Detenção

Capítulo 55 – Detenção

Harry se levantou na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que precisava de mais algumas horas de sono. Mesmo assim ele saiu da cama e se arrumou. Seus companheiros também estavam se arrumando.

- Harry, é verdade que você enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou Simas.

- Claro, que é verdade. – respondeu ele indignado com a pergunta. – Você acha que eu, ou até mesmo Dumbledore mentiria com algo assim.

- È que isso é muito estranho. – disse a irlandês. – Você foi o único que viu, e as conversas pelo mundo bruxo é que você só quer esconder o que você fez para participar do torneio.

- E você prefere acreditar neles, que em mim. – atacou Harry.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Rony saindo do banheiro. – Harry por que você está atacando o Simas?

- Ele acredita que eu só quero aparecer e a historia de Voldemort é pura mentira. – respondeu o moreno.

- Acredito mesmo. – disse Simas saindo do quarto.

- E você Dino. Em que acredita? – perguntou Rony para o outro companheiro do quarto.

- Eu acredito no Harry. – disse ele rapidamente. – Não haveria como você inventar uma historia destas. Sem contar que como meus pais são trouxas, eles não andam pela sociedade bruxa e não escutam essas coisas, cara.

- Bom. – disse Rony, vendo Dino seguir o amigo.

- Não fique assim. – disse o ruivo para Harry. – ele ainda vai perceber quem está com a razão.

- O problema não é só o Simas, mas todos. Eles ouviram durante as férias as mesmas coisas. – disse Harry. – Você viu como todos me olhavam ontem.

- Não ligue para isso. – disse Neville que até agora estava calado. – Nós acreditamos em você, assim como as meninas, seus pais, e Dumbledore. Isso que importa.

- Valeu, Neville. – agradeceu Harry.

O três desceram e acabaram encontrando com Letícia, Gina e Mione esperando por eles no salão comunal.

- Oi, rainha. – cumprimentou Harry quando a menina pulou sobre ele, habito que ele suspeitava que ele manteria para sempre e ainda ensinaria para as gêmeas. – Dormir bem?

- Como um anjo. – respondeu ela, mesmo percebendo que algo atormentava o irmão.

- E a Gina, se comportou direitinho? – perguntou o moreno e percebeu que a menina ficou corada.

- Ela gritou com algumas meninas. – disse Letícia rindo. – Igualzinha a Tia Molly faz com os gêmeos.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos descer logo, a tia Mimi logo vai distribuir os horários. – disse Gina tentando mudar o assunto.

- Eh! – concordou Rony. – Eu estou com muita fome.

- Quando você não está? – perguntou Mione.

Assim eles seguiram para o salão principal, com Harry sem a sua resposta.

A presença de Letícia acabou desviando a atenção do irmão, que deixou de reparar que por onde andavam as pessoas olhavam para ele, ansiosos, esperando que ele narrasse o que aconteceu, um dissesse outra historia mirabolante.

Ele acabou se sentando na mesa da Grifinória ao lado das duas ruivas, enquanto os amigos se acomodavam a sua frente.

Pouco tempo depois, Angelina apareceu e informou para Harry que ela era a capitã do time, e que eles teriam o teste para o novo goleiro na sexta depois das aulas.

- Não me lembrava que o Wood tinha se formado. – disse Rony.

- Foi o Tribruxo, que fez as pessoas se esquecerem de algumas coisas. – respondeu Mione. – Você parece que se esqueceu de muitas.

- Eu não tive culpa se ano passado eles resolveram não fazer o campeonato de quadribol. Eu mal via o Wood fora dos treinos. – se defendeu o ruivo.

A resposta da morena foi impedida pela chegada da professora distribuindo os horários deles.

Harry leu com desanimo o seu horário e percebeu que continuava a dividir as aulas de poções e trato de criaturas mágicas com a Sonserina. Pelo menos não eram todas as aulas.

Infelizmente a primeira era justamente com Snape.

Se despediram de Gina, e de Letícia, que seguiu no salão com a mãe, os grifinórios foram para as masmorras.

Por sorte, eles não precisaram ficar esperando, pois no exato instante que eles chegaram, o professor abriu a porta. Isso fez com que Malfoy ficasse de boca aberta para falar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo, entrando na sala frustrado.

- Apesar de não acreditar, mas todos vocês estão aqui no ano dos NOMs, Níveis Ordinários de Magia. – disse o professor olhando diretamente para Harry e Neville. – Então prepararemos poções mais complexas, cujos efeitos são mais relevantes, mas também que um erro poderá significar a morte.

Snape passou mais uns cinco minutos falando dos exames do fim do ano e como ele selecionava as pessoas para suas classes de NIEMs. Logo, com um aceno de varinha, ele fez com que as instruções aparecem no quadro.

Harry, ao ler o quadro, percebeu que era uma das mais difíceis poções que ele vira. Bom a poção Polisuco que eles haviam feito no segundo ano ainda ganhava, mas isso Snape nem mesmo suspeitava. Então ele decidiu que gastaria alguns minutos copiando o que era para fazer.

- O que está fazendo Potter? Era para você já ter começado a fazer a sua poção. – disse Snape. – Já desistiu das aulas, ou o campeão não precisa fazer o que lhe mandam e está respondendo a cartinha dos fãs?

- Eu estou copiando o que você passou no quadro, _Professor_. Caso você não tenha reparado, mas assim que adicionarmos as pernas de aranha, uma fumaça esbranquiçada começara a sair dos caldeirões, supondo que todos acertem, a sala ficara inundada de nevoa atrapalhando a visão do quadro, que faria com que eu me deslocasse até a frente, perdendo algum tempo, e podendo perder toda a minha poção. – respondeu ele. Ignorando todo o resto da pergunta.

Atordoado Snape demora a responder.

- Você voltou das férias, mais arrogante que antes. Seu pai te deu aulas disso. – falou o professor que passou a odiar o novo Tiago quanto amava ao seu contemporâneo.

- Você parece mais azedo. – respondeu Harry sem conseguir se segurar, arrancando risinhos de toda a turma.

- Detenção Potter, sexta-feira. – disse o professor com um sorriso vitorioso. – E quem rir fará companhia para o Potter.

Todos fizeram silêncio na sala. Menos Malfoy que não evitou a risada.

- Isso inclui, você, Sr Malfoy. – disse o professor, sabendo que teria que teria que se explicar para o Potter e para Minerva, então era melhor não deixar pontas soltas.

* * *

- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU RECEBER UMA DETENÇÃO, JUSTO PARA O HORÁRIO DO TESTE? – Berrou Angelina ao encontrar com Harry no almoço. – Eu te avisei, pois queria todos os jogadores lá para ver se se adaptavam ao novo jogador.

- A culpa não é toda minha. – disse o menino. – Snape fez de propósito. Ele quer justamente isso. Sem contar que não acredite que alguém que consiga jogar com todos os outros do time tenha problemas de jogar comigo e vice-versa. Todos os que eu não conseguiria, já estão jogando em outros times.

- Certo. – disse ela. – MAS CUIDADO COM AS DETENÇÕES.

- Srta Johnson, por que está gritando no meio do salão principal? - perguntou Minerva.

- Ele recebeu uma detenção para o horário do teste do novo goleiro. – disse ela.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou a professora.

- Parece que o Snape não teve boas férias. – disse ele.

- Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória, pelos gritos e menos cinco pela detenção.

- Mas professora. – reclamaram os dois, mesmo sabendo que não teria efeito nenhum nela.

- Nada de mas. Vocês desrespeitaram as regras, e quem sabe assim você compreende melhor as coisas, Potter, já que detenções não te atingem.

Enquanto Angelina se afastava cabisbaixa, Harry parou para entender as palavras da professora e percebeu que Snape deveria estar pressionado por ser espião entre os comensais.

- Você arruma muita confusão, Harry. – disse Mione quando o menino se sentou.

- Eu não arrumo, Mione, ela que me procura. – disse o moreno. – Sem contar que você sempre está junto.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Rony. – Sempre estamos no meio disso também, mas você é quem mais se destaca nisso.

- Finalmente Roniquinho, está falando algo de útil. – disse Fred.

- Será que finalmente ele cresceu? – perguntou George.

- Calados – disse o ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas.

- E você Gin.. – começou George.

- Termine a frase e vocês não poderão estar nos testes. – disse a ruiva com a varinha apontada para os dois.

- Está tão bonita hoje. – remendou Fred.

- Assim está bom. – disse ela guardando a varinha e fazendo com que todos rissem e os gêmeos suspirarem aliviados.

* * *

Harry estava voltando de uma visita as irmãs, quase no fim do horário permitido. A semana tinha sido bem puxada e ainda era quarta feira, o que indicava que o ano seria bem puxado. Já que foi o primeiro momento que ele teve para ficar pelo menos cinco minutos com as gêmeas.

Tinha tentado levar com ele os amigos, mas todos deram desculpas e não puderam ir. Gina tinha muitos deveres, Mione coisas de monitoria, e Rony, bem o ruivo ele não deu desculpas nenhuma, ele simplesmente sumiu depois do jantar.

Harry acabou encontrando com ele em um corredor próxima da entrada da torre. Mas em uma atitude suspeita. Um grupo de alunos do segundo ano passou pelo ruivo, que ao invés de repreender por estes estarem fora do seu salão naquele horário. Ele se escondeu em um recuo na parede e esperou o grupo passar, parecendo esconder algo à suas costas.

- Rony. – Chamou Harry.

Rony se virou meio nervoso para o amigo.

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, mas o moreno pode perceber que o ruivo tentava esconder a sua nova vassoura, falhando totalmente.

- Eu fui visitar as meninas, tava com saudade delas. – respondeu. – E você?

- E... bem... – gaguejou Rony, mas com um suspiro frustrado ele respondeu. – Eu tenho treinado para o teste. Pensei que poderia entrar no time, você sabe como os meninos me botam com goleiro para eles quando jogamos. Tenho enfeitiçado um balaço para me perseguir, enquanto eu treino, mas é difícil.

- Por que você não me disse? Eu poderia te ajudar.

- Não queria que ninguém soubesse, assim ninguém se decepcionaria comigo quando eu falhar, nem seria alvo dos gêmeos antes da hora.

- Você não vai falhar. – disse Harry. – Não entrar no time pode ser porque existe alguém melhor que você, não que você é ruim. Amanhã, se der, eu te ajudo a treinar, já que eu não vou poder estar no teste.

- Valeu cara, mas será que isso poderia continuar sendo segredo?

- Se você insiste.

* * *

Harry parou para respirar antes de bater na porta da masmorra, onde seu professor o esperava para sua detenção. O moreno saiu do salão principal logo após Snape sair também. Não queria deixá-lo esperando, assim só pioraria as coisas.

- Pelo menos é pontual. – disse o professor depois de permitir sua entrada. – Você deverá limpar aquele barril de enguias. Separando os olhos, dentes e tripas da carne.

- Sim, senhor. – disse Harry, erguendo as mangas e começando o serviço.

O cheiro era desagradável, e as enguias bem escorregadias, o que dificultava bem o serviço de Harry, ainda mais com a faca que o professor lhe entregou, que estava cega.

Sabendo que Snape não havia pedido a varinha, com a intenção de que ele a usasse, Harry, esperou que o professor olhasse para outro lado, e no momento que se aproximou do barril, ele amolou a faca com um feitiço sem varinha. Feitiço que havia visto Molly realizar nas facas de sua casa. Assim tornou o serviço mais fácil e rápido.

Mesmo assim, continuou praguejando contra o professor, e torcia para que Rony se saísse bem. Ele tinha esperanças de poder ver parte do treino, mas pelo serviço ele viu que não conseguiria.

Quando ele terminou, viu um olhar decepcionado de Snape para suas mãos, que não tinham cortes. Assim que saiu deu um jeito no cheiro que havia impregnado nele, antes de tomar a direção da torre.

Quando chegou ele viu uma festa, provavelmente coisa dos gêmeos. Ele então viu os dois erguendo Rony em seus ombros.

- Harry. Eu consegui. – berrou o ruivo quando o viu.

- Parabéns, Rony. – gritou ele saudando o amigo.

Angelina se aproximou dele para contar os detalhes.

- Ele não foi exatamente o melhor, mas foi bom o suficiente e parecia ser o mais compromissado. Um que foi melhor, disse que sua prioridade será o clube de xadrez de bruxos e outro ficasse se lamentando muito quando errava alguma coisa. – disse a capitã. – Ele vai melhor com os treinos.

- Ele só precisa ver que pode, depois disso, nada o segurará. – disse o moreno.

- Espero. – disse a menina indo em direção aos gêmeos que já tinham deixado o irmão no chão.

Harry então vai para onde estava Mione, tentando imaginar onde estava Gina.

- Estou tão feliz por ele. – disse a morena, que apesar de estar com um livro nas mãos, não tirava os olhos do amigo que agora vestia uma camisa antiga de Wood.

- Ele vai ser um grande goleiro. – disse Harry.

- Ele jogou bem, apesar de ter cometido alguns erros, mas nada muito grave, senão ele não estaria ali, né? – disse ela, mas fechou a cara ao ver ele sendo abraçado por uma menina. – Eu já vou subir, estou muito cansada e amanhã tenho que terminar meus deveres.

- Eu já vou também. Meus braços estão doendo muito de ter que estripar enguias. – disse Harry. – Você sabe onde está Gina? Achei que estaria aqui com o irmão.

- Ele ficou até pouco antes de você chegar, até que percebeu que Rony não sentiria que ela saiu. – respondeu a monitora. – Uma das amigas dela fez o teste também.

- Então eu vou subir também. Ele nem vai se importar comigo, depois de agüentar o morcegão no meu cangote durante a noite toda.

E os dois subiram para seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

Harry estava terminando seus deveres, enquanto seus amigos estavam fazendo a ronda. Ele viu que Gina descia as escadas com raiva. O que foi estranho, a ruiva normalmente não fazia isso, depois que já se recolheu.

- O que houve, Foguinho? – perguntou ele depois que a menina se aproximou dele, quando a chamou.

- Não agüento as meninas do meu dormitório. Elas sempre conversam coisas inúteis e sem sentido. Já não bastava elas ficarem falando de... – ela percebeu que ia dar um fora, e dizer que ficavam falando do moreno. – garotos. Agora elas têm que ficar elogiando o corpo dos meus irmãos, e me fazendo perguntas sobre isso pra mim. Você acredita que me perguntaram se os gêmeos são exatamente idênticos, até mesmo pelados.

- Isso é normal, pelo menos eu acho. – disse o moreno. – Você que amadureceu muito rápido com o que aconteceu com você e agora essa guerra que somente nós sabemos que está ocorrendo.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela se sentando ao lado dele e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu só queria um pouco de sossego pelo menos na minha cama.

- Por que você não dorme comigo hoje, e amanha quando elas não estiverem no quarto você enfeitiça usa cama para que quando você quiser paz, elas não possam te atormenta.

- Ótima ideia, mas todos vão me ver subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

- Não se você usar isso. – disse o moreno colocando a capa no seu colo. – Você sobe para o dormitório feminino e quando ninguém poder ter ver, você desce e vai para o meu. Lá eu te mostro os feitiços e você vai poder colocar na sua cama amanhã.

E assim foi feito. Aproveitando que os outros meninos do quarto de Harry estavam no salão, eles subiram, e Harry colocou os feitiços em volta de sua cama, principalmente um que fazia a pessoa se lembrar de algo urgente e esquecer de procurar quem estivesse em sua cama.

Dormiram abraçados como no dia que foram acorrentados.

* * *

N/A:

Essa semana consegui escrever bem, mas nem sempre será assim, entao nao se assustem se algumas semanas nao houve atualizaçoes na fic.

Mago Merlin


	56. Primeiro Treino

Capítulo 56 - Primeiro Treino

Harry acordou se sentindo muito naquela manhã, mesmo que o sol não tendo aparecido ainda. Abraçou bem a ruiva em seus braços. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas sempre gostou da sensação de tê-la em seus braços. Desde pequeno era assim.

- Gi, acorde. – disse ele.

- Não. – respondeu ela com sono. – Aqui está muito bom. Se acordar, vou ter que ir para aula do Seboso.

- Entendo seu problema, mas você tem que ir para seu quarto. Suas colegas vão perceber que você não voltou ontem.

- Elas já não gostam de mim mesmo. – disse ela com sinceridade. – Principalmente depois que eu não quis dar um retrato seu pra elas.

O moreno suspirou inconformado, Gina tinha brigado com suas amigas por causa dele e ele não gostava disso.

- Elas só são minhas amigas quando eu posso ajudá-las com você ou com um dos meus irmãos. – disse a ruiva bem acordada e olhando para os olhos verdes sem óculos. – Acredita que teve uma que pediu para eu mandar uma carta para o Gui. Como se já não me bastasse ter que aturar a Delacour, agora ela querem entrar pra família também.

- Letícia não gosta delas também. Duvido que ela deixe alguma delas chegar perto de alguém.

- Sua irmã consegue ser mais ciumenta que os meus irmãos. – disse a ruiva rindo.

- Espero que ela não seja tão dura com as gêmeas. Elas são duas. – disse Harry.

- Isso nunca me impediu de aprontar com os gêmeos.

- Você tinha que atuar seis, só Fred e George é pouco para você. Sem contar que ela está acostumada a ter ser o favoritismo de todos, o que acabara quando for com as meninas.

- Ela parece mais controlada agora. – disse Gina. – Não atacou nenhuma menina ainda.

- Ainda. – disse Harry. – Mas pare de me enrolar que você tem que ir para seu quarto.

- Tenho mesmo? – perguntou ela com um beicinho.

- Tem. – respondeu ele sem tanta certeza. – Vamos fazer assim. Sempre que um de nós quiser dormir assim, e só falar e damos um jeito. Ou entramos antes ou depois dos outros.

- Está bem. – disse a ruiva ainda não gostando da ideia. – Vou correndo para meu quarto, pegar as minhas coisas e depois vou para o quarto dos seus pais, não vou aguentar as meninas falando no meu ouvido hoje.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e pegando a capa saiu.

* * *

As aulas sem o Hagrid eram calmas, até demais para Harry. Não que ele estivesse aprendendo sobre as criaturas mágicas, mas sentia falta de um pouco de emoção. Mesmo que sentisse que a professora pudesse dar algumas aulas durante o ano.

Ele e os amigos ainda não descobriram onde o meio gigante estava. Nem mesmo Tiago queria falar com eles sobre isso, somente que ele estava bem na medida do possível. Até Gina tentou insistir com ele, mas não adiantou. As coisas devem ser descobertas a seu tempo, dizia ele.

Rony havia ficado para trás quando um novato pediu ajuda. Então na mesa do almoço, estavam apenas Harry e Mione.

O ruivo chegou correndo, e se sentou de frente para eles.

- Preciso falar com a Gina. As colegas dela disseram que ela não dormiu no quarto.

- Ela pode ter ido dormir mais tarde, e se levantado antes delas. – disse Mione. – Eu faço sempre isso.

- Não, uma delas disse que acordou de noite e ela não estava na cama. – disse o ruivo preocupado. – E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? Algum sonserino a pegou desprevenida? E se Ela passou a noite com algum menino.

Harry estava se divertindo com a preocupação do amigo, até que ele citou que ela poderia estar com outro.

- Eu não acho que alguém conseguiria pegar a Gina desprevenida, e se o fizesse ela teria acordado o castelo inteiro, incluindo as armaduras. – disse o moreno. – Quanto a ela estar bem, você pode ver que ela está como sempre, ali sentada com a Luna.

Rony já ia se levantando.

- E nem adianta ir falar com ela agora no estado que você está. Só vai piorar, já que ela vai falar exatamente o que você não quer ouvir. – disse Harry. – Confie nela.

Ele olhou de Harry para a irmã, e dela para o moreno. Até parar em Mione, como se pedisse a opinião dela.

- Confie nela. – repetiu a monitora.

- Vocês têm razão. – disse Rony. – Ela é terrível quando contrariada, só o Harry escapa.

- Isso porque eu não a contrario. – disse ele.

- Ela não é sua irmã. – retrucou o goleiro.

- Nem a Letícia, contrario. – desta vez Rony não teve como discutir.

* * *

Harry e Rony se dirigiram para o primeiro treino de quabribol. Não era o melhor tempo para ficar voando com vassouras. Uma tempestade ameaça desabar sobre eles, o que inibiu torcedores de estarem presentes.

Tiago foi o único a comparecer, mesmo assim usando a sua capa de invisibilidade. Não queria deixar o sobrinho mais nervoso do que da outra vez.

Rony realmente parecia menos nervoso, mas não impediu de perder algumas bolas durante o aquecimento, nada que fizesse Angelina gritar muito com ele.

Logo partiram para o treino em si. Harry então passou a procurar o pomo , enquanto os outros trabalhavam com as outras bolas.

Um vento repentino atingiu a todos e a goles acabou acertando o nariz de Katie.

- Eu estou bem. – disse a artilheira. – É apenas um pouco de sangue.

- Eu posso ajudar. – disse George voando até ela, e entregando algo que procurou em seu bolso.

- Todos de volta para o treino. – berrou Angelina.

Mas o treino não avançou por mais que cinco minutos e logo estava paralisado novamente. O sangramento de Katie que parecia controlado, aumentou muito.

- Katie, vá agora para a enfermaria. – disse a capitã.

- Eu levo. – disse George, preocupado. – Acho que acabei te dando Nagua-Sangra-Nariz.

- Não faz sentido continuar o treino sem uma artilheira e um batedor. – disse Angelina decepcionada.

- Foi um belo treino. – disse Tiago aparecendo do lado dela, antes que ela entrasse no vestiário atrás dos jogadores restantes. – Dificuldades acontecem, e bons capitães sabem resolve-las. Interromper um treino para cuidar de um jogador demonstra a sua preocupação com eles. Valoriza os esforços.

- Obrigada. – disse ela mais tranquila.

- Além do mais, está na hora do almoço. – disse o auror.

- Já? – perguntou ela.

- O tempo passa rápido. – disse ele saindo, sem ser visto pelos outros.

Os dois rapazes seguiram para o salão principal para o almoço. Onde encontraram com Mione e Gina.

- Como foi o treino? – perguntou a morena.

- Uma droga. – respondeu Rony, antes de Harry.

- Não fique assim, foi apenas o seu primeiro treino. – disse Mione.

- Não fui eu quem estragou o treino. – disse Rony. – Acho que vou tomar banho antes de comer.

- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou a monitora triste, vendo o ruivo se afastar.

- Ele ainda sem muita confiança. – disse Harry. – E muito nervoso, achando que vão descobrir que ele é ruim e tirar a vaga dele. E você achar que as coisas foram ruins por conta dele, foi um golpe na sua auto-estima.

- Ele precisa muito do apoio de quem ele gosta. –disse Gina. – E você não está ajudando muito.

- Eu só queria confortar ele. – disse Mione, cabisbaixa.

- Nós sabemos. – disseram Harry e Gina juntos.

- Vou tentar falar com ele depois. – disse Mione.

Assim eles almoçaram sem mais nada ser dito.

No fim, Gina puxou Harry para um canto e nem foram percebidos por Mione.

- Esses dois me dão nos nervos. – disse a ruiva.

- Meu pai disse que era assim com ele também.

- Então temos esperança para eles?

- Era o que meu pai tinha, mas nada aconteceu.

- Podemos mudar isso.

- Podemos.

* * *

Letícia estava sentada em uma poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória esperando Harry e Gina para um encontro dos Magos. Ela tinha sido chamada para buscar os dois, pois assim teriam uma desculpa para saírem.

- Esse ano, o Potter não me escapa. – disse uma menina que parecia ser do sexto ano para uma colega. – Vou fazer aquilo que a Chang não conseguiu. Ter ele só pra mim.

- Já tem um plano? – perguntou a outra menina.

- Tenho, mas não contarei para ninguém. Posso te adiantar que usarei principalmente minha beleza. – disse a menina.

A ruivinha não podia aceitar isso, ela queria juntar Harry com Gina o mais rápido possível, e se essas meninas tentassem algo, só atrapalhariam seus planos. Ela estalou os dedos e torceu para que ninguém tivesse visto ela ali,.

- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? – perguntou a segunda menina assustada.

A menina passou a mão no cabelo, ou melhor tentou passar, já que ele estava terrivelmente embaraçado e com inúmeros nós, a menina saiu correndo para o quarto para ver se arrumava isso, sendo a última vez que ela foi vista sem um chapéu enterrado até as orelhas naquele ano.

Letícia estava orgulhosa dela mesmo, ninguém ia suspeitar dela, e dificilmente a menina ia falar disso para mais alguém.

* * *

Harry acordou no meio da noite depois se um sonho estranho. Era um sonho que se repetia constantemente. Sempre terminava na porta preta.

Ele conhecia aquela porta, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Ele tentava falar com o pai sobre isso, mas se distraia facilmente quando chegava perto dele.

Falaria com Gina, quem sabe assim ele poderia conversar com o pai com a ajuda da ruiva.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele dormiu, mas acabou se esquecendo da porta, ao sonhar com a menina.


	57. Sonhos e Confissão

Capítulo 57 – Sonhos e Confissão.

Harry mais uma vez sonhou com a porta negra. Desta vez ela se encontrava aberta, pois dava para ver uma tênue luz saindo de uma fresta. Mas quando ele ia abrir a porta, acordou com o ronco de um de seus colegas.

Ele ficou com raiva de ter acordado justo naquela hora, mas também preocupava, esse sonho sempre dava uma ansiedade muito grande, por querer algo atrás daquela porta, mas sabendo que ele não deveria estar ali.

Ele percebeu que o dia já estava quase raiando. Então decidiu conversar com seu pai sobre o sonho.

Se arrumou para as aulas do dia e seguiu para o quarto de seus pais.

Lá já encontrou os dois acordados, assim como as gêmeas, que recebiam seu café da manhã de Lílian. As duas passavam o tempo que a mãe estava trabalhando sobre os cuidados de Dobby e Winky.

- Olha quem veio visitar a gente. – disse Tiago, pronto para o banho.

As meninas se agitaram, elas gostavam muito do irmão. E sempre que ele aparecia era uma festa. Gostavam também de Letícia, da mesma forma, mas como ela era uma presença mais constante, a festa era menor.

- Oi, pequenininhas. – disse ele passando o dedo pela extensão do nariz das duas.

As duas logo agarram o dedo dele e ficaram segurando. O que facilitou a vida de Lílian ao dar a papinha para elas.

- O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo, Harry? - perguntou a ruiva. – Você não é de acordar cedo assim. Seu pai só começou a fazer isso depois que casamos.

- Eu preciso conversar com o papai, sobre uns sonhos que ando tendo. – disse ele envergonhado por saber que sua mãe não poderia ajudar, e ele não falar o que é.

- E melhor falar com seu pai mesmo. – disse ela corando.

- Não é esse tipo de sonho, mãe. – disse ele corando mais que ela. Ele entendera o que a mãe pensara. Tinha ouvido Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e George conversando sobre sonhos com meninas, ele inclusive teve um deste no verão, mas preferiu manter em segredo pelo seu próprio bem, já que envolvia uma ruivinha conhecida de todos.

- Hum, então são os outros. – disse Lílian se lembrando de sua outra vida. – Bom ele deve estar terminando de tomar banho. Vá acordar Letícia.

Não foi preciso, a menina já estava saindo do quarto coçando os olhos.

- Só o papai e o Harry para deixar essas meninas calmas assim. – disse a menina.

- Era assim com você também, Lets. – disse o moreno. – Algumas vezes a Gina conseguia, desde que os gêmeos não estivessem por perto.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que Tiago retornasse.

- Vamos conversar no quarto. – disse ele para o filho.

Harry logo contou do sonho.

- Você está com sorte. – disse Tiago. – Eu tinha esses sonhos depois de pesadelos ou de um dia muito estressante, o que significava um péssimo dia seguinte. Quanto à porta em si, ela existe e você já a viu. Terá que descobrir onde ela leva sozinho. Mas posso te dizer que o fato de você estar sonhando com ela, assim com eu também estou, significa que Voldemort está atrás de algo que ele não tem acesso fácil. E ele continua seguindo o que planejou como da minha vez. O que para nós é bom. Sabemos onde agir.

- Mas por que ando tendo esses sonhos?

- Eu te disse que temos uma conexão com Voldemort. Ele anda com obsessão pelo que tem atrás da porta. Por incrível que pareça é um local que ele nunca teve acesso, nem muitos conhecimentos.

- Vou ter que aturar os sonhos com o cara de cobra por muito tempo?

- Só até ele passar desta para uma pior. E se sinta abençoado, eu tenho que aturar pela segunda vez, as vezes tenho vontade de ir lá e contar para ele o que tem atrás da porta.

- Se ele não ficar se olhando no espelho, acho que dá para aguentar.

* * *

O ministério recebeu uma notícia que o deixou dividido. O ministro resolveu intervir em Hogwarts, mesmo que ele não dissesse essas palavras, mas era o que todos perceberam, ainda mais que ele estava enviando para lá Dolores Umbrigde, sua assessora sênior, e uma das pessoas mais criticas ali dentro, sendo responsável pela maioria das leis que limitavam o acesso dos mestiços ao mundo mágico.

Amélia quase pediu demissão do cargo quando foi notificada disso, pois ela tinha alguém exercendo um cargo semelhante, e que dava excelentes resultados, mas sua autoridade foi questionada, ainda mais por alguém com mais poder dentro de Hogwarts. Só não concretizou a saída por acreditar que alguma coisa ia mudar. E para também atrapalhar o que quer que fosse o plano do ministro e sua assessora.

A noticia também não agradou na escola. Todos conheciam a mulher e nenhum gostava dela.

A pedido de Tiago, ela só foi apresentada no final do almoço, e assim que ela começou seu discurso pró-ministério, muitos alunos se levantaram e saíram, como fariam normalmente, muitos preferindo aula dupla com Snape que ouvir aquela voz infantil.

- Muito interessante esse discurso. – disse Mione enquanto eles se dirigiam para a aula de DCAT.

- Não vai me dizer que você gostou disso? – disse Rony.

- Odiei. – disse ela. – Mas não deixa de ser interessante, "Tradições devem ser mantidas", "O progresso deve ser desestimulados". Isso tudo significa que o Ministério está intervindo em Hogwarts.

- Ela está aqui para controlar Dumbledore, meus pais, os professores e a mim. – disse Harry. – Ele ainda está tentando evitar que a notícia da volta de Voldemort seja aceita, e para isso ele esta tentando desmoralizar a todos os que aceitam.

Eles seguiram para sala em silencio pensando.

- Você tem certeza que vai dar certo? – eles ouviram a voz de Remo pela porta.

- Claro que vai. – disse Tiago. – Eu que bolei isso.

- Eu acho que pode dar certo. – disse Tonks. – Apesar de achar que teremos que ser mais realista, mesmo Lílian não gostando.

- Eu também não estou gostando nada disso, Mago. – disse o professor.

- Não se preocupe, Aluado. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Cada vez você se parece mais com ele. – disse o lobisomem saudoso.

- Agora tenho que ir, seus alunos te esperam.

* * *

- Temos que juntar aqueles dois. – disse Harry para Gina depois de um jantar que os dois trocaram ofensas. – Não aguento mais um dia com os dois atacados assim. Quando eram poucas vezes até dava, mas todo dia é de mais para qualquer bruxo.

- Que tal trancarmos os dois em uma sala e só liberar quando eles estiverem se acertado? – perguntou a ruiva..

- Não. Aqueles lá não vão admitir desta forma o que sentem. – disse o moreno. - Temos que fazer com que um deles fale o que sente e o outro escute.

- Gostei. – disse ela. – Acho mais fácil fazer o Rony falar, pois a Mione vai aceitar mais fácil. Seu irmão é muito cabeça-dura quando quer.

- Vou chamar ele para conversar no meu quarto e fazer ele falar.

- E eu levo a Mione para lá com alguma desculpa e ficamos escutando. Perfeito.

Nem foi preciso muito esforço para gerar uma oportunidade. Logo os dois monitores entraram discutindo no salão comunal. Partindo cada um para seu quarto.

Harry fez sinal para Gina de que ia subir depois de constatar que os outros colegas de quarto estavam no salão.

O moreno sabia que Rony só começaria a falar ao seu tempo, então sentou na sua cama e ficou olhando para o ruivo.

- Tem horas que eu odeio a Mione. – disse ele depois de quinze minutos.

- O que foi desta vez? – perguntou ele.

- A gente estava voltando da reunião dos monitores, quando uma das amigas da Chang passou por nós e deixou cair uma coisa, acho que era um lenço, ou uma toalhinha. Sei lá, era uma destas coisas de menina muito vaidosa. Eu peguei e devolvi para ela. Ai, a Mione já estava brigando comigo.

Harry precisava do momento certo para puxar o assunto então enrolou.

- Assim do nada mesmo, você não disse nada?

- Não, desta vez eu consegui ficar sem dizer nada de errado. E ela me acusando de dar em cima de todas as meninas, eu nem mesmo sei o nome dela. – disse ele. – Eu não entendo a Mione.

Harry então viu a porta se abrir levemente, sabia que era Gina chegando com a monitora.

- E o que você sente quando ela faz isso?

- É difícil descrever. Ela e vocês são meus melhores amigos, mas são diferentes. Eu não quero agradar você, sei que vai ficar feliz com qualquer nota que eu tirar, mas ela eu quero ver ela sorrir pra mim quando tiro uma nota alta. Não quero decepcionar ela, sabe.

- Você está apaixonado, Rony.

- Não estou. – respondeu ele.

- Está.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Não estou.

- Não está. – disse de repente o apanhador.

- Estou. – disse Rony. – Não adianta tentar me convencer do contrario. EU ESTOU APAIXONADO PELA HERMIONE GRANGER. Satisfeito?

- Muito. – disse ele olhando para a porta, onde Mione e encontrava boquiaberta.

- Você... Você... você gosta de mim? – perguntou a morena surpresa.

Rony deu uma olhada feia para o amigo antes de responder.

- Gosto. – disse ele mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Ah Rony. – disse ela correndo e se jogando sobre ele. – Eu também gosto de você.

E assim aconteceu o primeiro beijo deles.

- Bom trabalho, Afrodite. – disse Harry descendo as escadas com Gina, ao deixar os namorados com mais privacidade.

- O Seu também, Eros. – disse ela.

Os olhares se cruzaram e foram se aproximando. Quando estavam fechando os olhos um flash os afasta.

- Ah não. – disse uma voz que eles reconheceram com sendo do Colin. – saiu antes. Bem que Letícia me avisou para não ser afobado. Ela vai me matar.


	58. AD

Capítulo 58 – AD

As aulas passaram a se tornar entediantes com a presença de Umbrigde, já que os professores passaram a serem mais cuidadosos com o que falavam para evitar chamar atenção da assessora, que se autoproclamava Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Ao saber disso os gêmeos passaram a chamá-la de Baixa Engolidora de Mosca. Claro que a sua cara de sapo e o enorme laço que ela usa em sua cabeça contribuíram para que o apelido pegasse.

Ela não se importava com o que falavam dela, ainda mais que ela estava prestes a expulsar um professor aliado ao diretor. Depois de conversar com alguns alunos de boa família, ou seja, que tinham ligações com ela pela sua posição, ela descobriu que Remo não dava aulas durante a lua cheia. Nenhum aluno chegou a dar uma sugestão sobre o que causava, mas Umbrigde desconfiava do motivo, e se estivesse certa acabaria com todos os que estavam tentando destruir Fugde.

Ela partiu contente para a sala de DCAT, esperou até o dia seguinte da primeira noite da fase da lua e esperou encontrar um os aurores dando aula, assim ela questionaria e exigiria saber a verdade, mas para seu desanimo encontrou o professor.

- Desculpe não poder te atender ontem, Dolores. – disse ele de forma cansada. – Mas quando criança, fui picado por uma aranha única, e não se sabe se ela foi modificada por magia ou pelos trouxas, mas o veneno não sai do meu corpo. E para me manter vivo tomo uma poção, que deve ser banhada por uma hora na luz da Lua Cheia, ela me deixa muito fraco, e geralmente não consigo dar aulas.

- Mas e hoje? – perguntou ela.

- Acordei um pouco melhor e vim dar aula, o que foi uma sorte, pois você poderá me avaliar agora.

- Sim, Claro. – disse ela decepcionada.

A explicação foi bem lógica, e como nenhum aluno dissera que haviam perguntado o motivo da ausência do professor com detalhes, ela não poderia afirmar ser uma mentira.

Logo a turma entrou e a aula se iniciou.

Umbrigde não pode reclamar da aula, já que foi uma aula teórica sobre uma criatura das trevas de media periculosidade. Mas ela ainda tinha uma desconfiança e esperaria até o último instante para descartá-la.

Depois de cinquenta minutos de aula, ela esperava que Remo estivesse nervoso e pedisse para sair um minuto ou bebesse algo, mas nada acontecia. Uma hora e nenhuma mudança. Pois bem, não era Polisuco, pensou, mas Tiago Potter ainda poderia estar disfarçado, o auror tinha muitos poderes.

A aula acabou e a inquisidora se aproximou para interrogar o professor e descobrir qual era a armação, mas neste instante entram na sala, depois que os alunos se dispersaram, os aurores Tiago Potter e Ninfadora Tonks.

- Oi, Remo. – disse o moreno, enquanto Tonks dava um selinho. – Como você está?

- Estou bem. – disse o professor. – Acho que passar o fim de semana descansando me ajudou, pelo menos hoje.

Umbrigde não precisou escutar mais nada e saiu.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, os três voltaram a sua forma original revelando parte da família Potter.

-Ela parece ter engolido a desculpa. – disse Tiago transfigurando a roupa do professor na sua. – Mas temos que dar a continuidade ao plano no jantar.

- Desde que a Tonks se lembre de comer na cozinha. – disse Lílian. – Ela é bem capaz de esquecer e fazer bobagem.

- Como o que? Beijar o Papai? – disse Harry aparentando inocência.

- Você tem aula agora, menino. – disse a ruiva sem um pingo de emoção na voz.

- Ele não tem culpa de você ser ciumenta. – disse Tiago abraçando a esposa.

- Tem sim, se ele e você não fossem tão bonitos. – disse ela. – Eu não precisaria me preocupar.

* * *

Umbrigde ainda acreditava que poderia ser um truque para enganá-la. Poções e feitiços poderiam ter sido usados para disfarçar os sintomas do lobisomem naquela manhã, mas nada poderia fazer isso durante o jantar que contaria com a Lua.

Ela iria perguntar diretamente para o Professor Snape, que nutria uma inimizade com Lupin e o Potter, sobre a ausência do professor de DCAT.

Mas para sua total surpresa Remo estava sentado na mesa dos professores bem ao lado de Tiago e da namorada dele, Lílian também estava presente. Ela caminhou até a mesa dos professores perplexa, quase não ouvindo o que todos diziam, alguns tinham reparado em sua reação e agora comentavam, mas conseguiu ouvir uma conversa que nada tinha com ela.

- Espero que o Harry não tenha se machucado muito. – disse Mione. – Não sei como vocês gostam de fugir daqueles balaços.

- Ele só deslocou o ombro, Mione. – disse ele acariciando a bochecha dela. – Sem contar que Gina está cuidando dele, e vai levar diretamente para o quarto do meus tios, onde vai passar a noite com a Tia Lílian paparicando ele.

* * *

Tonks estava apreensiva, enquanto cuidava de Carol e Anny. Estava preocupada com Remo e com a sequência do plano maluco do Tiago. Ela tinha percebido que Umbrigde havia ficado balançada com a encenação da aula, e para não colocar tudo a perder estava ali, onde a assessora nunca a procuraria.

Mas sabia que poderia dar certo quando viu que todos os envolvidos no plano era metamorfomagos. Ela já suspeitava que Tiago tivesse essa habilidade, mas que Lílian, Harry e até mesmo Gina podiam se transformar de forma tão perfeita que até confundiria foi de mais para ela.

- Espero que vocês duas demorem um pouco mais para adquirir esses poderes. – disse a auror para as duas meninas. – Eu ainda gostaria de saber até onde vai o poder de um mago.

* * *

- Agora eu entendo porque o professor Lupin pediu esse livro teórico. – disse Mione. – Seu pai deve ter alertado sobre a Umbrigde.

- O que ela fez dessa vez, amor? – perguntou Rony.

- Ela estava na aula de Runas. – disse ela e não escondeu o desgosto de ver a careta dele. – Ela passou a aula inteira recriminando o que a professora ensinava e só se satisfez quando escutou promessa de revisão da matéria.

- Ela quer o controle da escola, tentando minar a influencia de Dumbledore. – disse Harry. – o Ministro ainda não acredita na volta de Voldemort.

- Harry, você poderia nos ensinar. – disse Mione, e o moreno percebeu que essa idéia era uma coisa que ela já discutira com Rony. – Digo Defesa.

- Mione, nós já temos nossos encontros com meus pais. – disse ele.

- Não digo só nós dois, e bem, a Gina. – disse a monitora. – Não somos os únicos a sofrer com a tirania dessa mulher. Ela tentou mudar a detenção que a McGonagall estava dando para o Jordan essa manhã. Queria piorar, disse algo como ser pouco rígida. Mas a professora afirmou que ela não tinha autoridade para passar por cima da autoridade dela, o que deixou com mais raiva.

- Um grupo seria melhor. – disse Rony confirmando a suspeita de Harry. – E seu pai está muito ocupado para cuidar disso, mas ele pode ajudar também.

- Mas quem seria maluco de participar disso? – perguntou o apanhador.

- Eu já conversei com algumas pessoas, e elas disseram que participariam caso existisse algo assim.

- Vou pensar nisso. – disse Harry de forma a finalizar a conversa por hora.

Os dois monitores perceberam isso e se afastaram, indo namorar em outro canto do salão.

Harry se recostou na poltrona que estava sentado e fechou os olhos.

Gina o encontrou pensativo, alguns minutos depois. De seu bolso tirou seu último sapo de chocolate, seria por uma boa causa, pensou. Aproximou-se.

O menino percebeu a aproximação dela, se ajeitou e fez um gesto para que ela sentasse ao seu lado. Coisa que ela fez quase que imediatamente. Como a poltrona não foi feita para duas pessoas eles ficaram abraçados para não ficarem espremidos.

- Acho que isso pode te alegrar. – disse ela oferecendo o doce.

- Obrigado. – disse ele pegando a caixa e abrindo.

- É o meu último.

- No próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, nós vamos juntos e compro mais para você. – disse ele, que por ainda estar com os olhos fechados, não viu o sorriso que ela abriu.

Deu uma mordida e se deliciou com o sabor. Em seguida ofereceu o doce para ela, colocando o chocolate no alcance de sua boca. Assim eles dividiram mais alguns doces que ele tirou de sua mochila que estava esquecida no chão.

Muitas meninas suspiraram ao ver a cena, que felizmente ninguém conseguiu estragar.

* * *

Harry estava no sétimo andar, onde ele tinha combinado de encontrar com as pessoas com quem Mione tinha conversado.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? – perguntou Mione. – Você sabe que Dobby tem umas idéias diferentes.

- E de admirar que uma defensora dos elfos diga algo assim. – disse Harry passando no corredor como Dobby tinha dito para fazer.

- Não fale assim com ela,Harry. – defendeu Rony. – Ela só está preocupada com você. Dobby realmente tem alguns parafusos faltando, ele quase te mata quando tentava salvar a sua vida.

- Tio Tiago falou que era uma boa idéia. – disse Gina quando uma porta surgiu.

- Devo reconhecer que esse lugar e incrível. – disse Mione depois de ver a sala e correr para os livros.

Harry estava nervoso, e foi ficando cada vez mais quando as pessoas foram chegando. A maioria era da Grifinória ou colegas de turma. Ficou surpreso quando Cedrico entrou com Cho e alguns amigos dos dois. Mas sentiu muita raiva quando um corvinal, que ele ficou sabendo depois que se chamava Miguel Córner, acenou entusiasmado para Gina que estava ao seu lado. Só não jogou o menino para fora da sala porque Mione tomou a palavra e começou explicar o motivo de tudo isso.

Eles decidiram que Harry seria o responsável por ensinar, mesmo tendo participantes mais velhos, assim como o nome AD, que seria Associação de Defesa. Neste encontro foi ensinado o feitiço de desarmamento, o mesmo que Lockhart tentara ensinar. Apesar de ser simples, era bem útil.


	59. Passeio

Capítulo 59 – Passeio

A neve caiu dias antes da visita à Hogsmeade. O que tornou a paisagem mais bela. A cabana de Hagrid estava parecendo um bolo confeitado, mas infelizmente ainda estava vazia, sem sinal do meio gigante.

No jantar anterior a visita, Miguel Corner se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória. Mais precisamente de Gina. Harry teve que segurar Letícia para que ela não azarasse o rapaz.

- Oi, Gina. – disse o rapaz ignorando o resto do grupo.

Agora foi a vez de Mione segurar o namorado para evitar que ele falasse algo.

- Boa Noite, Corner. –disse a ruiva.

- Pode me chamar de Miguel. – disse ele. – Eu gostaria de saber se você já tem companhia para a visita amanhã?

- Sim, tenho. – disse ela.

- Não estou falando dos seus amigos. – disse ele com um sorriso.

- Eu não tenho o costume de sair com inimigos, Corner. – disse ela.

- Então, gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Não. – disse ela.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho planos, e não tenho vontade de ir com você. – disse a menina se virando de volta para a mesa, evitando olhar para alguém.

Corner tentou reclamar, mas viu que Mione deixou de segurar Rony e os gêmeos se aproximavam.

-Deixa eu acertar ele, Harry. – disse baixinho Letícia.

O moreno instintivamente olhou para o pai, que também olhava de cara fechada para o corvinal.

- Nada permanente. – disse ele. - Mas não aqui.

* * *

Não foi surpresa para todos que Miguel Corner tivesse que passar o dia todo na enfermaria, enquanto os colegas iam ao vilarejo. Só não souberam dizer quem foi.

Letícia foi com os pais, para ajudar com as gêmeas, e também para visitar a casa, que estava vazia, apesar de sempre um dos elfos passar por lá.

Quando o quarteto chegou em Hogsmeade, Harry puxou Gina para um canto e jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre os dois.

- Harry! Por que você fez isso? – perguntou a Ruiva quando eles saíram da proteção da capa, perto do Empório das Corujas.

- Eu achei que você não ia querer ficar de vela para os dois. – disse ele. – Bom se eu estivesse no começo de um namoro, eu gostaria que meus amigos não estivessem por perto. E sei que nenhum dos dois ia conseguir superar a vergonha para dizer isso para a gente, bom a Mione até tentou.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço que você não é aquele menininho que ficava vendo tevelisão. - disse ela.

- Televisão. – disse ele. – E você não é mais aquela menininha que corria atrás dos gêmeos quando eles pegavam uma de suas bonecas.

Eles ainda estavam abraçados, pois não se soltaram quando saíram debaixo da capa. E foram se aproximando mais.

- Ei, vocês dois. – disse Fred assustando os dois e fazendo eles se separarem.

- Onde está o casal maravilha? – perguntou George.

- Eu nasci com cara de babá, por acaso? – perguntou Gina com raiva.

- Mas vocês vieram com eles? – disse George.

- Devem saber onde eles estão. – emendou Fred.

- Da próxima vez que vocês vierem com alguém, vamos ficar coladinhos em vocês para poder sempre informar para todos, inclusive a Tia Molly onde vocês estão e o que estão fazendo. – disse Harry num tom parecido com o usado pela menina.

- Ta bom. – disse Fred. – Entendemos que vocês não querem saber dos dois.

- Não precisam descontar em nós o fato deles estarem juntos. – disse George.

- Vamos embora. – disse Harry puxando uma resistente Gina, que queria usar seu feitiço para rebater bicho papão nos irmãos. – Tenho que comprar um presente pra Let.

- O que ela fez para merecer um presente? – perguntou Gina, dando uma olhada para os irmãos que não se atreveram seguir os dois. – Eu posso fazer também pra ter um também?

- Vai ser meio difícil, e não seria pelos mesmos motivos. – disse ele. – Mas como não preciso de uma razão para te dar um presente, você escolhe um pra você. Depois vamos para a Dedos de Mel para que eu possa pagar pelo chocolate que eu te prometi.

Gina ficou pensando.

- Por acaso, não foi ela quem mandou o Corner para a enfermaria?

- Oh, ele está na enfermaria? – perguntou Harry fingindo surpresa.

- Nem adianta que eu sei que você sabia disso.

- Ela pode não ter gostado de como ele te abordou. Você sabe bem que ela é bem protetora.

* * *

A semana passou com uma série de boatos correndo o castelo, a maioria sobre Harry e Gina. Para muitos eles estavam namorando, mas não assumiam por causa dos irmãos dela. Mas coisas mais maldosas foram ditas. Inclusive alguns chegaram a suspeitar que as gêmeas eram filhas dos dois, ainda mais que eles foram vistos com as duas em Hogsmeade sem a presença de Tiago ou Lílian. Mas esse não rendeu muito, pois todos se lembravam de Lílian grávida.

Gina era quem mais sofria com as perguntas que faziam para confirmar tudo. Dependendo do humor, ela dava uma resposta sarcástica ou deixava a pessoa com mais dúvidas.

Letícia não foi incomodada com isso, as pessoas não tiveram coragem de enfrentar a ruivinha, mas ela ficou contente que apesar dos boatos, ninguém parecia desaprovar ou querer separar os dois.

Já Harry nem tomou conhecimento disso, com a partida de quadribol se aproximando, ele passou muito tempo treinando, levantando a moral de Rony, que se sentia um lixo, ou estudando, arrastado pela Mione. Os poucos momentos em que estava livre, ele passava com as irmãs ou Gina.

* * *

Harry teve que fazer um esforço grande para arrastar Rony para o Salão Principal, no dia do jogo. Ele estava parecendo que comeu um dos doces dos gêmeos e estava prestes a vomitar.

Mas foi Mione que o convenceu a comer um pouco.

- Não deixa o Rony ver os distintivos. – disse a monitora para Rony.

Ele tinha visto mesmo que tinha algo de errado na mesa da Sonserina quando entrou no salão, mas não conseguiu descobrir o que era.

Na saída, nem foi preciso disfarçar para Rony que ainda se lamentava da ideia de ser o goleiro da Grifinória. Então ele conseguiu ler o que tinha naquele objeto que Malfoy ostentava no peito: _"Weasley é nosso Rei"_. Aquilo não agradou o moreno, que pressentiu que algo pior estava por vir.

Ele estava certo, quando os times entraram em campo, uma música começou a ser entoada pela torcida verde. Algo que fez até mesmo Harry ficar com raiva. A música er a bem ofensiva, mas não somente para Rony, mas também para o resto da família.

Como normalmente acontecia, o jogo foi bem violento, mas desta vez Fred e George não se seguraram e através dos balaços descontava sempre.

Pelo que Harry pode perceber Rony estava conseguindo ir muito bem nas jogadas difíceis, mas deixava algumas fáceis passar. O que deixava o jogo bem equilibrado, fazendo com que as duas equipes se revezassem na dianteira do placar.

Ele não se atreveu a ficar muito tempo olhando ou parando para dar algum conselho para o amigo, pois Malfoy estava bem próximo dele.

Depois do que pareciam horas, ele conseguiu avistar a pequena bolinha dourada. Mas para sua infelicidade, Malfoy percebeu seu olhar e também viu o pomo, que estava mais próximo do sonserino.

Harry acelerou o máximo que conseguiu e em pouco tempo, conseguiu emparelhar com o adversário. Aos poucos ele conseguiu passar a frente e quando estava com uma cabeça de vantagem, ele esticou a mão, agarrando a bolinha alada. Ainda pode sentir que Malfoy segurava a sua mão, mas sem sucesso no entento de vencera partida.

O moreno levantou a mão demonstrando que venceu, mas sentiu uma dor muito forte nas costas, e foi arremessado para fora da vassoura, por sorte, o pomo tinha tentado fugir deles indo em direção ao solo, fazendo com que a queda fosse pequena.

Quase todo o time pousou perto dele, reclamando de Crabbe que lançou o balaço contra o grifinório depois que ele tinha capturado o pomo. Madame Hoock já estava dando o sermão nele.

- Gostou da música que eu compus para seu amiguinho, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy que havia pousado ali perto.

- Sabia que tinha dedo seu ali. – disse Harry. – Algo podre assim só poderia sair uma cabeça tão podre assim.

- Eu me esqueci que você convivia com eles a muitos anos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou George.

- Espero que vocês também tenham gostado da musiquinha, adorei a parte do seu pai.

Os gêmeos entenderam bem o que o loiro quis dizer e partiram para o ataque. Harry segurou George que estava ao seu lado, mas foi preciso a união das três artilheiras para segurar Fred.

- Uma pena que não achei nada para rimar com a rolha de poço. – os gêmeos quase se soltaram. – Deve ser por saudades de sua mãe, que você gosta tanto de visitar esses pobretões. Deve cheirar como aquela sangue-de-lama.

Harry sem perceber soltou George é estava partindo para cima de Malfoy, quando sentiu uma onda de raivar passar rapidamente por ele, o forçando a parar, assim como Fred e George.

- Saber perder faz parte do esporte, Sr Malfoy. – disse Tiago as costas dele.

O loiro se virou lentamente e viu fogo naqueles olhos verdes, o fazendo engolir em seco.

- Mesmo com suas táticas para desconcentrar os adversários, você perdeu e agora apela para as ofensas. Sempre achei que os Malfoy fossem mais orgulhosos e não se rebaixavam tanto. Você ficará de detenção.

- Acho que não será necessário. – disse Umbrigde com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Mas acredito que os Srs Weasley devam ser punidos pela agressividade.

- O que a leva a pensar que poderia me dizer o que fazer? – perguntou o auror. Lilian estava segurando o marido para não partir a cara da assessora do ministro, ainda mais depois do sonserino ter ofendido a mãe dele.

A mulher abriu um sorrisinho vitorioso e retirou da bolsa um pergaminho, entregando para o auror.

Tiago pegou o papel sabendo bem do que se tratava um decreto educacional. Ao terminar de ler, ele começou a rir.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntou Umbrigde perdendo um pouco o seu sorriso.

- Bom, o contrario do que você imagina, você não pode se meter aqui. – disse ele, e ele se virou para Malfoy. – Assim que Hagrid voltar ele supervisionará sua detenção.

- Eu disse que não seria necessário. – disse Umbridge.

- Segundo esse pergaminho que você veio esfregar na minha cara, Você só tem autorização para intervir nas detenções dadas pelos professores. Abranda-la ou aumenta-la. – disse Tiago com satisfação. – Não disse que você pode dar ou retirar punições ao seu bel prazer. E um detalhe que você não percebeu, eu não sou um professor, sou auror. Então você não tem autoridade para me dizer em quem eu devo ou não dar detenção.

- Mas... mas... – disse ela lendo furiosamente o decreto. – Eu pedi liberdade total para o ministro.

- Ele não é burro. – disse Lílian. – Ele sabe muito bem que não deve dar mais poder para alguém sobre um auror. Se lembra do que aconteceu com o último ministro que tentou isso?

- Isso é um ameaça, Potter?

- Não, uma simples constatação de fatos. Nem mesmo Fudge pode ir contra todo o esquadrão de aurores. – disse a ruiva.

- Mas quanto aos agressores? Esses dois iam partir para cima de jovem Malfoy. – disse a assessora.

- Você se intrometeu antes que eu pudesse fazer algo. Fred, George, quero os dois no meu escritório, segunda as oito. – disse ele dando uma piscadinha marota para os sobrinhos.

- Sim, senhor. – disseram os dois.

- Agora todos para os seus salões comunais. – disse Lílian, dispersando os alunos.

- Você sabe que ela vai tentar se vingar, né? – disse a ruiva no meio do caminho. – Quando ela se tornar diretora.

- Isso é uma coisa que pretendo evitar. – disse Tiago.

* * *

Harry contou o que aconteceu para Letícia, Mione e Gina.

- Aposto que se ela realmente tivesse poder, ela ir te expulsar do time. – disse Gina.

- Sim. – disse Mione. – Seria uma coisa bem chamativa, "Herói louco espanca pobre menino."

- Eu não gosto dela. – disse Letícia. – Mas mamãe não deixa que eu a azare.

- Alguém viu o Rony? – perguntou Harry depois de um tempo. – Ele ainda não voltou.

Hermione deu uma olhada para o salão, não procurando o namorado, mas vendo se todas as meninas que ficavam gritando para ele quando defendia alguma bola difícil estava presente.

Ela nem precisou terminar a sondagem. O retrato da Mulher Gorda girou, dando passagem para um deprimido Rony, ainda vestido com a roupa de quadribol.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione.

- Angelina não quer aceitar minha dispensa. – disse ele.

- Mas você é um bom goleiro. – disse Gina.

- Não sou. – disse ele.

- Se você sair provavelmente teremos problemas. Umbrigde pode tentar expulsar eu e os Gêmeos. – disse Harry contando o que aconteceu no campo depois do jogo.

- Isso é ruim. – disse o ruivo.

- Olha tem fumaça saindo da cabana do Hagrid. – disse Letícia para animar todos.

- É mesmo. – constatou Mione. – Ele voltou, devemos fazer uma visita.

O grupo saiu da sala comunal e estavam planejando como fariam para poderem ir sem serem vistos.

- Eu te disse que eles iam esquecer os casacos. – disse Lílian atrás deles.

- Eu não me lembrava mesmo disso. – disse Tiago.

Os dois estavam com as gêmeas completamente agasalhadas no colo e alguns casacos.

- Nós só estávamos indo para a cozinha. – disse Rony.

- Se eu não soubesse que os gêmeos e Lino Jordan sempre providenciam tudo para as festas eu até cairia nessa. – disse Tiago. – Eu sei bem que vocês viram que Hagrid chegou, e vão visitá-lo.

- Nós vamos juntos, assim a Baixa Engolidora de Moscas não vai poder reclamar de nada.

* * *

Eles foram recebidos por um Hagrid completamente machucado.

- Onde você arrumou esses machucados? – perguntou Letícia. – Ta mais feio que o último carinha que cantou a mamãe.

- Não é pra tanto, Lets. Eu só dei um soquinho na cara dele. – disse Tiago.

- Se aquilo foi só um soquinho, nem quero ver o que você faria com o Cara de Cobra se tivesse que usar somente as mãos.

- Não de idéias. – disse Hagrid. – Ele pode querer fazer isso ainda hoje.

- Mas conte como foram suas férias com os gigantes. – disse Harry.

- Quem disse que eu fui me encontrar com os Gigantes na companhia de Olímpia?

- Você. – disse Gina.

Hagrid olhou para Tiago e Lilian.

- Tio Hagrid vai contar historias de gigantes como aquela do João e o Pé de feijão. – disse Lilian para as meninas no colo dela e de Tiago.

Depois dessa não teve outro jeito e Hagrid contou como foi a missão.

- Então sem Gigantes para o nosso lado. – disse Rony.

- Sim. – disse Hagrid com um suspiro.

Antes que alguém falasse algo, batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Eu atendo. – disse Tiago.

- Sr. Hagrid. – começou a falar Umbrigde antes de perceber que estava na sua frente. E você Potter.

- Sim, eu vim visitar o Hagrid, já que ele voltou de viagem. – disse ele.

- Eu volto mais tarde. – disse ela.

- Quem é essa mulher? – perguntou Hagrid


	60. Pensamentos Viperinos

Capítulo 60 – Pensamentos Viperinos

- Nós não podemos entrar ai. – disse Malfoy, depois que Hagrid informou que a aula seria na floresta.

- Tá com medo, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu não tenho medo. – disse o sonserino.

- Bom mesmo. – disse o professor. – Sua detenção será aqui comigo.

- Mas é proibida. – disse Malfoy com um leve tom de medo na voz. – Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso.

- Seu pai também foi estudante aqui, Sr. Malfoy. – disse Hagrid. – Ele sabe que as detenções existem e como elas podem ser. Acredito que ele vai ficar decepcionado se você se recusar a algo assim.

Ninguém mais reclamou e começaram a seguir o professor pela trilha. Com Harry, Mione, Rony e Neville puxando a fila.

Pararam na borda de uma clareira. Hagrid soltou a peça de carne que carregava no meio dela.

- Atualmente, este é o único bando destas criaturas domesticadas no Reino Unido. – disse ele para a turma. – Não que seja difícil, mas as pessoas têm medo deles. Elas serão atraídas pelo cheiro de sangue, mas vou chamá-las para que saibam que sou eu.

Ele se preparou para soltar um berro, mas não foi preciso.

- Olhem eles ali. – disse o meio gigante.

- Onde precisamente? – perguntou Parvati.

Harry viu um cavalo aparecendo pelas árvores, pelo menos era isso que se parecia. Quando finalmente ficou perto da luz, próximo à carcaça, ele pode perceber que era uma daqueles animais que puxavam as carruagens de Hogwarts.

Confuso ele olhou para os colegas e todos olhavam para diversas direções, menos a do animal, com exceção de Neville e um sonserino quieto.

- Ali. – disse o professor apontando para a carcaça. Onde o animal retirava um pedaço de carne.

Para quase todos parecia que a carne se soltava sozinho, e sumia no ar.

- Estes são os testralios. – disse ele orgulhoso.

- Eles são agouro de Morte. – disse Lilá. – A professora Trelawey disse isso na aula.

- E uma superstição boba. – disse o professor. – Na verdade apenas uma pessoa que viu alguém morrer pode ver essas belezinhas, mas elas não fazem mal nenhum a alguém, se não estiver precisando se defender claro.

- Como qualquer animal. – disse Mione.

- Isso mesmo, Mione. – elogiou. – Eles não muito úteis, por possuírem um fantástico senso de direção sendo usados para puxar carruagens do castelo, ou quando Dumbledore quer viajar para longe e não quer ir aparatando.

Hagrid continuou a aula, e Harry pode ver mais alguns se juntando ao primeiro. Os alunos ainda tentavam imaginar onde estavam os animais, Rony trombou com um deles, pelo menos três vezes.

De repente algo apareceu atrás deles. Era Umbrigde chegando com ramos por todo o cabelo.

Harry achou aquela cena mais aterrorizante que os cavalos reptilianos.

- Vejo que encontrou o caminho. – disse Hagrid.

- Sim. Eu estou aqui para.

- Eu sei. – disse ele. – Já me avisaram que você está avaliando as aulas.

Tiago o tinha alertado sobre isso, então ele ficou menos nervoso quanto a presença dela ali. Assim continuou a explicar sobre o rebanho apresentando o primeiro macho.

- Você pode vê-los? – Umbrigde perguntou para Neville, que confirmou com a cabeça. – Quem você viu morrer?

- Meu avô. Teve um ataque do coração na minha frente. – respondeu o grifinório.

- O que você acha deles? – perguntou ela apontando para a carne, sendo que ela não podia ver os testralios.

- Depois que você se acostuma, são até simpáticos. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Não satisfeita com a resposta, ela se voltou para a turma.

- Alguém já sofreu algum ferimento nesta aula, por causa de algum animal que atacou? – ninguém se manifestou. – Não sejam tímidos, ele não pode fazer nada com vocês comigo por perto.

- Eu me machuquei. – disse Malfoy. – Mas eu ofendi o hipogrifo, depois de não prestar atenção na aula.

- Diga a verdade. – disse ela com a voz infantil. – O professor não pode fazer nada contra você, comigo aqui, já disse.

- Essa é a verdade. – Malfoy realmente tremia de medo, mas não de Hagrid, mas de Tiago que estava atrás da mulher. – Meu pai me deixou sem mesada por causa disso, quando soube, pode perguntar para ele.

- Não é a verdade não. – disse ela.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, se você não estava aqui na ocasião? – perguntou o auror. – Eu já te disse para parar de intimidar os alunos e professores, isso é abuso de um poder que você não possui. Você deve apenas observar e analisar as aulas.

- Você também não estava. – disse ela.

- Estava sim. Aqui está o relatório, assim como a declaração de Lúcios Malfoy isentando o professor e a escola pela atitude do filho.

- A aula terminou. – disse Hagrid pouco depois.

* * *

- Eu adoro quando seu pai aparece do nada e toma conta da situação. – disse Mione.

- O que ele fez desta vez? – perguntou Gina aparecendo perto deles.

- Detonou a Umbrigde. – disse Rony.

- Ele parece odiar essa mulher. – disse a ruiva. – Quase tanto quanto o Snape.

- Ela foi professora de DCAT no quinto ano dele. – disse Harry. – Fez a vida dele um inferno, pelo menos foi o que mamãe me disse, quando eu perguntei. Os detalhes só saberemos no fim do ano, mas ele sempre olha para a mão esquerda quando alguém menciona isso.

* * *

Harry ficou contente por ter ido até a Sala Precisa antes da reunião. Dobby havia enfeitado a sala todo com motivos natalinos. Se fosse só isso, o moreno não via problemas, mas as bolas ou tinham seu rosto, ou mensagens do tipo "Harry Xmas".

Ele não ia desperdiçar o trabalho do elfo, que só queria agradar, então ele mudou as cores das bolas, para que ficassem sem seu rosto e com mensagens normais. Claro que deu um jeito de sumir com os azevinhos. Não queria nenhum incidente com tradições bestas, que provavelmente Dobby desconhecia.

Como sempre as pessoas foram chegando aos trios ou duplas. Harry não gostou nada quando Gina entrou com Luna e Corner na sala. A ruiva logo se aproximou dele, querendo saber se ele estava com ciúmes do corvinal.

- Vamos hoje apenas revisar o que já aprendemos hoje. – disse Harry.

- Achei que iniciaríamos o Patrono hoje. – disse Zacarias Smith, um lufa-lufa irritante. – ou você não sabe esse, e precisa de seu pai para ajudar?

- A presença do meu pai aqui, e somente para ajudar. – disse o moreno. - O Patrono é um feitiço difícil, e muitos adultos têm dificuldades com ele, achei que seria melhor que o ensinasse apenas no ano que vem, já que essa é a última reunião do ano, depois de amanha estamos pegando o trem. E seria melhor que tivéssemos controle total dos outros feitiços para poder proteger nossas famílias neste feriado caso seja necessário. Quanto ao fato de eu conseguir executa-lo. Veja por si mesmo.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele lançou o cervo no ar. Várias meninas ofegaram.

-Satisfeito? – perguntou Harry para Smith.

Ninguém mais reclamou.

A reunião continuou sem problemas a partir daí.

Assim que acabou, Harry parecia pensativo, e estava olhando para o pergaminho que tinha as assinaturas de todos, que foi devidamente enfeitiçado pela Mione, para evitar problemas, mesmo que não fosse propriamente ilegal.

O restante foi saindo lentamente, Mione percebeu o estado do amigo, mas notou que Gina se aproximava dele. A ruiva seria melhor para ver o que estava acontecendo que ela e o namorado.

A monitora sabia que ela gostava de Harry. Já tinham conversado sobre isso. Quanto ao moreno, ela acreditava que tinha algo mais que amizade ali, principalmente que ele ficava na defensiva quando alguém comentava que Gina e Letícia pareciam irmãs. Mas ele conseguia se fechar completamente quando alguém falava em assuntos do coração perto dele. Não completamente, Gina parecia saber como abrir aquela concha.

Assim que a cunhada fechou a porta, Gina abraçou Harry por trás.

- Que tristeza é essa? Nem parece que vai passar o Natal em casa. – disse ela.

- Eu só estou pensando se isso tudo é o certo. Se estou ensinando certo, se isso vai ser o suficiente, se isso não vai deixar eles mais suscetíveis aos comensais por estarem mais confiantes.

- Claro que essa é a coisa certa a se fazer. Alguns feitiços são melhor que nenhum, meia dúzia de bruxos é melhor que apenas um. – disse ela fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente para ela. – Pensa se fosse algo que prejudicaria a todos, seu pai não permitiria isso. Mas ele vem aqui e ajuda. Tonks me disse que teria ido melhor no teste para auror se tivesse alguém como você para ensina-la na escola. E diz que você é bem melhor que os professores que ela teve por lá. Bom seu pai não conta, né?

- Não tinha visto as coisas por esse lado. – disse ele abraçando ela com mais força.

- Sei bem como você pensa. – disse ela descansando a cabeça contra o peito dele. – Você não quer ver ninguém ferido por sua causa. Sua mãe sempre reclama que seu pai também é assim, e que se só falava das missões perigosas depois que voltava para casa.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, mas não foi desconfortável, foi algo bom para os dois, que ficaram ali apreciando a presença um do outro.

Então, Harry se afastou alguns centímetros, o suficiente para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos avelã da menina. Inicialmente eles refletiam confusão. Mas quando ele foi aproximando o seu rosto, passou para felicidade, antes que ambos fechassem os olhos e se entregassem a sensação.

O Beijo foi calmo, mas refletiu bem o que havia entre eles.

* * *

Harry estava novamente na sala precisa, mas desta vez ele estava comendo com Dobby e Winky. No meio da sala, estavam a professora McGonagall dançando com Neville enquanto Mione e Rony tocavam violino. Foi quando Gina apareceu, ela estava com um vestido preto justo, pouco acima do joelho, simples, mas bela.

Ela foi se aproximando ele, e o vestido foi alongando e ficando mais claro, até que ela parecia com uma noiva.

Harry tentou se aproximar, mas uma chuva de pétalas de flor encobriu a sua visão.

O sonho mudou...

Seu corpo estava mais suave, poderoso e flexível. Estava planando entre as brilhantes barras de metal, cruzando o escuro frio... Estava se achatando contra o chão, movendo-se ao longo de seu corpo... Estava escuro, mas podia ver os objetos em volta brilhando estranhamente, cores vibrantes... Estava movendo sua cabeça... A primeira vista o corredor estava vazio... Mas não... Um homem estava sentado no chão logo à frente, seu queixo caído em seu peito, sua sombra brilhando no escuro...  
Harry colocou sua língua pra fora... Sentiu o aroma do homem no ar... Estava vivo, porém inerte... Sentado em frente a uma porta no final do corredor...  
Harry demorou a pegar no homem... Mas precisava dominar a fundo o impulso... Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer...

Mas o homem estava agitado... Uma capa prateada caiu de suas pernas enquanto pulava seus pés; Harry viu sua vibrante e embaçada sombra sob ele, viu uma varinha saindo de um cinto... Ele não tinha escolha... Ele se levantou do chão e golpeou uma, duas, três vezes, mergulhando suas presas profundamente no corpo do homem, sentindo suas costelas se estilhaçando sob sua mandíbula, sentindo o quente jato se sangue...  
O homem estava gritando de dor... Então ele se calou... Afundou para trás contra a parede... O sangue espalhado do chão...

Sua testa doeu terrivelmente... Estava ardendo, quase queimando...

- Harry! HARRY!

Harry conseguiu distinguir a voz de Gina, e se virando para o outro lado da cama, vomitou.

- O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou a menina, pouco se importando com os colegas de quarto dele.

- Seu pai, Gina. Ele Foi atacado. – disse ele.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda. – disse Neville passando pela porta que a ruiva abrira para parecer que viera de fora do quarto.

- É só um sonho, Harry. – disse Rony se aproximando do casal.

- Não era um sonho. – disse o moreno. – Eu... Uma cobra enorme atacou seu pai. Ele está sangrando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Minerva afastando os curiosos para entrar no quarto. – Potter o que você está sentindo?

- É o Tio Arthur, ele foi atacado. – disse o menino. – Eu... Eu vi. Por uma cobra.

A professora pensou por alguns instantes antes de se pronunciar.

- Srta. Weasley, ajude Potter a se levantar e me sigam. – disse ela. – Sr. Weasley, chame os seus irmãos e os leve para o quarto do Tiago. O restante deve voltar para cama, imediatamente.

Ninguém ousou desobedecer às ordens dela, mas muitos queriam entender o que estava acontecendo e o que Gina estava fazendo ali.

Gina estava preocupada, era para ser uma noite feliz. Finalmente ela tinha conseguido um beijo de Harry, bem mais que um na verdade. E depois que saíram da sala precisa, eles combinaram de dormir juntos, sem que ocorresse algo mais intimo que beijos, somente dormir juntos mesmo.

Foi quando ela acordou com o moreno se debatendo e depois gritando. Rapidamente ela salta da cama, abre a porta com magia e tenta acorda-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que os companheiros de quarto dele acordam.

Agora ele dizia que o pai havia sido atacado, ela não duvidava dele como Rony.

No quarto dos tios, Lilian estava aflita esperando por eles.

- Como está o meu pai? – perguntou a ruivinha para a "tia".

- Tiago já foi ajudar, devem estar chagando no hospital agora. – disse ela. – o que me preocupa é que ele está com raiva de Dumbledore, ele avisou, mas o velho não deu bola.

- Ele também sonhou? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, sonhou. Pelo menos não acordou as meninas. – disse Lilian.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Fred.

- Rony disse que o Harry sonhou que o papai foi atacado. – disse George.

- Arthur foi realmente atacado quando executava uma missão para a ordem. – disse Lilian. – Tiago foi socorrê-lo e neste instante deve estar levando para o hospital. Vamos mandá-lo para a casa do Sirius, que é mais perto. Amanhã, eu e as meninas e Mione vamos nos unir a vocês. Para não levantar muita suspeita.

- Vou avisar o diretor. – disse Minerva. – E tentar atrasar a Engolidora de Moscas. Ela já deve saber que vocês estão fora da torre.

A Ruiva prepara uma chave de portal para leva-los até Londres.

* * *

NA

Pessoal, me desculpe a ausencia semana passada, mas fiquei sem tempo até para respirar.

E para todos que me mandam Comentarios, tambem peço desculpas por nao responder, mas nao estou conseguindo responder.

Mago Merlin


	61. Possuído?

Capítulo 61 – Possuído?

O grupo apareceu estatelado na cozinha da Sede da Ordem. Sirius os olhava com uma cara de cansado.

- Bem vindos. – disse ele.

- Que cara é essa, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Harry, enquanto ajudava Gina a se levantar. – Aconteceu algo mais grave com o Tio Arthur?

- Dele eu não tenho notícias, ainda. – respondeu o animago. – Mas a Mel não me deixa dormir. Ela continua a trocar o dia pela noite.

- Depois vocês batem papo. Temos que ir para o Hospital. – disse a ruiva interrompendo os dois, e marchando para a porta. – Ainda temos que trocar de roupa.

Harry, que ainda segurava a sua mão, parou, e balançou a cabeça.

- Ele está certo. – disse Sirius.

Os ruivos olharam feio para os dois.

- Eu quero ir agora. – disse Gina.

- De nada vai adiantar. – disse Sirius. – Eles não vão deixar vocês nem ao menos ver o Arthur. Sem contar que ele foi ferido enquanto estava a serviço da ordem. Seria muito mais complicado explicar como os filhos dele ficaram sabendo disso minutos depois do acontecido e antes mesmo que a esposa fosse notificada.

- Mesmo que ela largasse o relógio, poucos sabem de sua existência. – disse Manu entrando na cozinha com Mel no colo.

- Alguém poderia ter avisado. – disse Fred.

- Tio Tiago foi socorrer, não foi?- falou George.

- Outra coisa que ninguém vai poder explicar foi como ele ficou sabendo. – disse Sirius. – Principalmente que ele, assim como vocês, devia estar na escola.

- E com a velha Sapa no nosso pé, as coisas podem ficar piores. – disse Harry.

- Vocês deveriam subir e dormir um pouco. – disse Manu. – Amanhã iremos todos ao hospital.

- Não vamos subir, enquanto não tivermos notícias do papai. – disse Rony, recebendo murmúrios de aprovação dos irmãos.

- Bom, se vocês preferem assim. – disse Manu, entregando a filha para o marido. – Vou pegar algo para vocês comerem.

Ela foi em direção a despensa, e pegou alguns biscoitos e com um feitiço fez com que garrafas de cerveja amanteigada fossem para mesa.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira e Gina se aninhou em seu colo. Os meninos olharam a cena com desconfiança, mas acreditaram que era melhor não atrapalhar, Harry conseguia tranquilizar a menina.

O que eles não sabiam que era justamente o contrário. Gina que tranquilizava o moreno. Ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar que ele quem atacara o tio.

O tempo foi passando lentamente. E os únicos sons escutados eram do mastigar e das garrafas contra a mesa. De vez em quando alguém perguntava a hora.

Até mesmo Mel adormeceu enquanto brincava com os cachos do cabelo do pai.

Tiago apareceu depois de algum tempo. Quando ele aparatou na cozinha, fez com que Rony, Fred e George pulassem em sua direção.

- O pai de vocês está fora de perigo. – disse o auror. – Molly já está lá com ele. Eu passei para eles o tratamento, mas eles não querem acreditar em mim. Mas não se preocupem, mesmo assim ele vai se recuperar sem maiores problemas.

- Podemos ir lá agora? – perguntou Fred, olhando para a irmã, que apesar de estar acordada não tinha se mexido do colo de Harry.

-O horário de visitas é só amanhã. Seria melhor que vocês fossem dormir. Amanhã Molly vem pra acompanhar vocês. Provavelmente Moody e Tonks venham também. Isso se o Aluado a liberar. Vou agora livrar a Lilian da língua pegajosa da Umbrigde.

Ele aparatou.

Alívio passou por todos, e agora os ruivos se viraram para Gina.

- Agora senhorita, você vai ter que explicar o que fazia no dormitório masculino. – Disse George.

- Principalmente depois de demorar a voltar da reunião da AD. – disse Fred.

- Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida para vocês. – Disse ela, mas ao contrário do que normalmente aconteceria, ela não tentou se livrar dos braços de Harry para brigar com eles. - Mas se querem saber eu estava com insônia e desci para o salão comunal, ai eu escutei os gritos do Harry e fui ajudar.

Antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa, Harry se levantou ainda com a menina no colo.

- Boa noite para vocês. – disse ele.

Ninguém ousou contestar.

Harry seguiu para o quarto onde a ruiva tinha ficado com Mione no verão. Colocou a menina na cama, e a cobriu bem.

- Fica. – pediu ela.

- Era tudo o que eu queria agora. Mas já abusamos da paciência dos seus irmãos, e assim que a casa ficar cheia eu vou ter que dormir com o Rony. E não vai ser uma experiência boa não. – disse ele. – Outro dia, eu prometo.

- Vou cobrar. – disse ela. – Mas pelo menos um beijo de boa noite.

Esse pedido ele não ia negar.

- Tente dormir. – disse a menina quando ele saia cinco minutos depois.

* * *

Harry só percebeu que dormiu quando foi acordado por Rony. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, onde Gina, Fred e George já comiam, assim como Moody, Tonks e Sirius.

- Eu se fosse você parava agora de incomodar a Gina. – disse o moreno.

- Ela não pode fazer nada contra a gente aqui. – disse Fred.

- Ela ainda é menor de idade. – disse George.

- Vocês têm um pouco de razão. – disse o moreno recebendo um olhar de Gina que significava que ele ia se juntar aos gêmeos. – Ela não ia fazer nada com vocês dois aqui, mas em Hogwarts... sem contar que ela vai ter um tempo maior pra planejar e vocês iriam sofrer muito mais. Podem continuar.

Os gêmeos sentaram receosos na mesa, e por precaução o mais afastado possível de Gina.

Gina estava emburrada, primeiro pelos irmãos ainda estarem tentando mandar nela, e tinham a mandando ficar longe de Harry, depois foi o Harry defender os irmãos.

- Não fica assim, Foguinho. – disse Harry no ouvido dela. – Eles fazem isso por gostarem de você e não quererem que você se machuque. Sei que exageram, e não sabem bem os limites, mas é o jeito deles. Sem contar que você ia azarar os dois sem do nem piedade, e seria complicado explicar isso no hospital.

-Eu não ia machucar eles... muito. – disse ela, fazendo cara de inocente.

- Sei que não. – disse ela.

Do outro lado da mesa Moody comentava com Sirius e Tonks.

- Essa cena me parece bem familiar.

- Familiar? Isso era rotina para mim em Hogwarts e depois disso. – disse Sirius. – Até mesmo antes de se acertarem o Pontas e a Lily eram assim. Bastava a Lily estar a ponto de explodir que Pontas aparecia e desarmava ela. Claro que depois ela brigava com ele.

- Eu vi em uma reunião da AD, o Harry chegou nervoso e bastou um abraço da Gina para que ele se a acalmasse.

- Os Potter e suas ruivas. – disse Moody.

Pouco depois, chegou Molly.

- Vamos logo. – disse ela. – Tiago virá para cá depois que embarcar todo muito. Vai trazer as coisas de vocês e as meninas.

* * *

O grupo foi de metrô para o hospital. Moody teve que usar um chapéu para esconder seu olho mágico e Tonks estava usando uma cor menos chamativo de cabelo.

Mione e Harry que ficaram responsáveis por comprar os bilhetes, e assim que passaram das catracas, o grupo dispersou um pouco, e Harry acabou ficando com Moody mais atrás.

O St Mungus estava localizado em um prédio, que por fora parecia uma loja de ferramentas desativada. Tonks foi quem 'conversou' com o manequim para liberar a passagem deles.

Harry, que foi um dos últimos a entrar, ficou pensando como os trouxas podiam não ver um grupo de pessoas desaparecer assim.

Ele já tinha visitado o hospital outras vezes, na maioria era que o QG dos aurores mandava seu pai fazer exames depois de uma alguma missão. Ou quando sua mãe deu a luz. Mas era a primeira vez que ele sentia que não era uma visita agradável.

Enquanto Molly pedia informações, Harry olhou em volta. Não deu atenção ao quadro que informava os andares do hospital, ele já sabia. Ele reparou em um quadro logo acima da recepcionista, sabia que além de ser uma antiga diretora do hospital, a mulher fora também diretora de Hogwarts. Ela parecia contar as pessoas, deu uma piscadinha para o moreno e sumiu.

- Seu pai foi transferido, isso é uma coisa boa. – disse Molly para os meninos.

Seguiram então para a ala de acidentes causados por animais mágicos. Arthur estava tranquilamente lendo o jornal quando eles chegaram. Ele estava na última cama, perto da janela.

Harry ficou aliviado ao ver a cena, ele ainda podia sentir suas presas penetrando fundo na carne dele. Por isso não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa.

- Eles não sabem o que o veneno desta cobra tinha que mantem o ferimento aberto. – ele escutou o tio falar. – E não querem o Tiago dando palpite. Disseram que os aurores dando muito trabalho e ainda querem dar pitaco.

Eles ficaram conversando um pouco, mas Harry não prestou muita atenção.

- Por que vocês não dão um pulinho na lanchonete meninos? – Molly os expulsou do quarto, pelo olhar dela, eles teriam algumas coisas para conversar.

- Harry. Você pode levar a Mel?- perguntou Manu. – Está na hora da papinha dela.

- Claro. – disse o menino que adorava cuidar de crianças, principalmente as suas irmãs, quem sabe assim ele se distraia.

Ele pegou a menina do colo da espanhola, enquanto Gina pegava a bolsa com Sirius.

Os dois foram saindo, mas Rony e os Gêmeos não os seguiram, ficaram na porta que foi fechada quando eles passaram.

- Você trouxe? – perguntou Fred.

- Claro, meu irmão. – disse George procurando algo nos bolsos.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eles obviamente não querem que a gente escute o que eles vão falar. – disse Fred.

- Mas nós temos o direito a isso. – disse George.

- Eles não colocariam um feitiço aqui, certo? – disse Rony entendendo o raciocínio dos irmãos.

Logo eles estavam ouvindo a conversa através das orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos. Mas Harry arrancou a do seu ouvido quando escutou que ele poderia estar sendo possuído por Voldemort.

* * *

Lilian estava em casa quando eles voltaram, mas Tiago tinha ido para o ministério.

Harry acabou se escondendo no quarto onde os pais ficavam. Ficou velando o sono das meninas. Letícia queria ir conversar com ele, mas nem a mãe, nem Molly permitiram, disseram que seria melhor que o pai conversasse com ele.

Gina entendeu o recado, mas sabia que seria pior se deixasse ele se fechar. Assim que os irmãos se distraíram, ela foi para o quarto.

Encontrou Harry parado na janela, mas pelo que ela conhecia dele, ele não enxergava nada. Se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás.

Ficaram ali naquela posição o tempo todo.

Até que Hermione entrou no quarto e os arrastou para fora, levando-os para o quarto dos meninos.

- Rony me contou o que aconteceu no hospital. – disse a morena sem cerimônia. – E também que você se escondeu assim que pisou aqui.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que você tenha pensado que você foi possuído. – disse a morena.

- Mas Mione, eu ataquei o Tio Arthur. – disse o moreno. – Eu senti o gosto do sangue dele em minha boca, claro que fui eu.

- Eu não conheço nenhum feitiço que poderia ter te levado da sua cama para sei lá onde, de lá de volta pra sua cama, em Hogwarts. Nem mesmo Dumbledore consegue aparatar no castelo.

- Meu pai pode. – resmungou ele.

- Seu pai é um caso a parte. – disse a monitora.

- Eu também. – disse ele. – Somos a mesma pessoa, lembra?

- Mas... – tentou Mione, mas não encontrou nada para falar.

- Você não saiu da cama. – disse Gina. – Eu estava lá com você o tempo todo. Acordei antes de você começar a gritar, e você passou quase cinco minutos se debatendo antes de acordar.

Hermione nada falou, sabia do acordo dos dois de dormirem juntos.

- Sem contar que seu pai também teve esse sonho. – disse a ruiva. – Ele já tinha sumido quando chegamos no quarto dele. Aposto que ele também passou por isso, assim ele se preocupou com meu pai. Ele ainda vai conversar com você.

Neste momento Rony entrou no quarto, mas não olhava para o casal. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Seu pai chegou. – disse o ruivo. – Está tudo bem?

- Agora sim. – disse Harry saindo.

- Depois que ele conversar com o tio Tiago, ele vai ficar. – disse Gina.

* * *

Harry seguiu para onde o pai estava, mais precisamente a biblioteca.

- Espero que a conversa tenha sido tão boa para você como foi pra mim. – disse o auror.

- Pelo menos agora eu sei que não fui eu, mas ainda não entendo o que aconteceu.

- Bom, você e eu estávamos lá. Estávamos mais uma vez dividindo a mente de Voldemort, que possuía de alguma maneira a cobra. Ele provavelmente mataria Arthur se você não estivesse lá, assim como aconteceu na minha vez.

- O que tio Arthur estava fazendo lá?

- Bom, ele estava de guarda tentando evitar que Voldemort ou alguém a seu mando, o que seria mais provável entrasse lá.

- Onde é lá?

- Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, mas posso te garantir que você já esteve lá.

Harry ficou pensativo por um tempo.

- E agora? – ele perguntou.

- Não muda muita coisa. Não tem como provar nada, vai parecer um acidente comum. Mas agora Voldemort sabe da ligação entre vocês, mas não sabe de mim. Ele vai tentar usar isso contra você. Cuidado.


	62. Oclumência

Capítulo 62 – Oclumência

Os garotos estavam no quarto destinado a Harry e Rony. Bem, os gêmeos estavam em seu próprio quarto tratando de seus assuntos secretos, aproveitando que Molly havia ido visitar Arthur no hospital.

Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo, enquanto as meninas cochichavam do outro lado do quarto.

Hermione estava desconfiada de que aconteceu algo a mais com Harry e Gina na noite do ataque a Arthur. Ela viu a ruiva olhando para o amigo e este não perdia um movimento dela. Mas não conseguiu conversar com nenhum dos dois este tempo. Sempre tinha um dos irmãos dela por perto ou Letícia.

A morena sabia muito bem a reação dos Weasley, mas não sabia o que a ruivinha achava disso tudo.

Ela foi retirada de seus pensamentos, quando Manu entrou no quarto.

- Harry, querido. – disse ela. – O Professor Snape quer falar com você, lá na cozinha.

- Bispo na E5. – disse o menino sem prestar atenção no que ela disse. – Desculpa, Manu. Pode repetir.

- Professor Snape quer falar com você. – disse ela deixando transparecer que ela não gostava da presença dele ali.

Quando todos se levantaram ela continuou. – Só com você.

Harry fez um sinal para que os outros ficassem, e saiu.

Ele encontrou Snape encarando Sirius. E seu pai mais afastado.

- Agora que ele chegou você pode sair, Black. – disse Snape de forma venenosa.

- Essa é minha casa, Snape, portanto você não pode me expulsar dela. – disse Sirius.

- Que seja. – disse o professor e se virou para Harry. – O professor Dumbledore quer que você aprenda Oclumência, pois ficou claro que suas incursões à mente do Lorde das Trevas foram detectadas e precisam ser impedidas. Eu ensinarei essa técnica para você.

- Eu não permitirei isso. – disse Tiago.

- Você quer arriscar o futuro do mundo mágico, impedindo que seu precioso filho aprenda uma técnica avançada que pode fazer com que ele feche a mente para o Lorde? – perguntou o Mestre em Poções.

- Não, Harry irá aprender Oclumência. – disse o auror. – Mas não será você quem ensinará. Eu mesmo o farei.

- Você é tão arrogante quanto seu primo. – disse ele.

- Não fale assim de Tiago. Ele salvou sua pele mais de uma vez. – disse Sirius.

- Ele tentou salvar a própria pele isso sim. Vocês não entendem o tamanho do problema.

- Entendo bem mais que você. – disse Tiago. – Eu não permitirei que um covarde como você ensine algo assim para meu filho.

- Eu não sou covarde. – disse o professor. – Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Não? Eu sei a razão para que você tenha se aliado aos Comensais, a razão para que você tenha traído seu mestre. – disse Tiago.

- Você não sabe de nada. – disse Snape sacando a varinha e a pressionando contra o peito dele.

- Snape, nunca aponte uma varinha para mim, sem o feitiço na ponta da língua. – disse ele de forma venenosa.

Tiago pegou o punho do professor e apertou quebrando os ossos dele.

Snape conseguiu segurar o grito de dor.

Foi nessa posição que foram encontrados quando a porta abriu revelando Arthur e Molly.

- Estou curado. – disse o ruivo. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Snape veio dar um recado do diretor. – disse Tiago. – Mas já está de saída.

- Eu não pretendia ficar mais tempo. – disse Snape. – Darei sua resposta para o diretor.

- Que boa notícia. – disse Sirius quebrando o clima tenso. – Então eles descobriram o que você tinha?

- Eles aceitaram o que Tiago disse. – falou Arthur.

- Sim, era isso ou Pontos. – disse Molly desgostosa. – Onde já se viu, permitir que te costurassem, esses trouxas são uns bárbaros.

- Eles têm que se virar Molly. – disse Lilian chegando com Carol no colo, Anny estava com Gina. – Mas o que importa é que ele está bem.

- O que o Seboso queria? – perguntou Rony.

- Queria que eu tivesse aulas de Oclumência com ele. – disse o moreno.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Pelo que eu entendi da discussão entre ele e meu pai, é uma técnica para fechar a mente para invasões externas.

- Pode ser bem útil. – disse Mione. – Mas seu pai não vai permitir?

- Que eu tenha aulas com o Seboso, não. Ele mesmo vai me ensinar.

- Com aulas de Oclumência, a AD, treinos de quadribol, deveres de casa, você não vai tempo para mais nada. – disse Rony. – Não vai arrumar namorada tão cedo.

- Podemos arrumar um tempo para tudo. – disse ele dando uma piscadinha para Gina.

* * *

- Eu gostaria de saber por que você ainda não deu um fim no Snape. – disse Lilian. – Eu me lembro de você correndo para pega-lo depois que ele matou Dumbledore.

- Ele ainda não fez nada. – disse Tiago. – Eu não posso puni-lo por algo que ele não cometeu. Assim com não posso fazer nada com o Malfoy. Mas posso evitar que a invasão ocorra.

- Como? – perguntou ela se aninhando melhor contra o corpo do marido.

- Já retirei o Armário sumidouro da Loja. – disse ele. – E vou tirar o do castelo em breve. Também não permitirei que o Malfoy descubra sobre a Sala Precisa.

- Também não entendo essa briga que você tem com o diretor. – disse a ruiva. – Você confiava tanto nele.

- Sim, confiava quase cegamente, mas depois que ele morreu descobri algumas coisas que me fizeram rever isso, coisas sobre o passado dele que me fizeram entender que ele agia me manipulando. Muitas das situações que me envolvi poderiam ter resultados diferente se ele me contasse algumas coisas. Isso incluía a própria profecia. Ele não precisava ter me contado o conteúdo, mas se desde o começo soubesse que a intenção de Voldemort era me atrair para que eu pegasse a profecia, eu não teria ido para lá. Se ele não tentasse esconder as coisas de nós, não teríamos que descobrir tudo.

- É por isso que você insiste em ensinar tudo para eles. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, mas também para que ele tenha condições de enfrentar qualquer situação, mesmo as que eu não tive que enfrentar.

* * *

Fred e George aproveitaram que os irmãos estavam em casa para comemorar o Natal bem cedo. Decidiram acordar os irmãos. Já haviam acordado Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, que estava na Sede, mesmo morando em Londres. E cada um acordado entrava na brincadeira.

Faltavam Rony e Gina. Se bem que era muito perigoso acordar a caçula. Eles se contentariam com Harry no seu lugar.

Entraram silenciosamente no quarto que os dois meninos dividiam. E foram chegando perto. Eles acabaram percebendo que Harry não estava sozinho, havia uma cabeleira ruiva apoiada no peito nu do rapaz. Obviamente todos se lembraram da promessa que Gina havia feito na Copa Mundial.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – quis saber Gui, o que mais superprotegia Gina.

- Até vocês entrarem, nós estávamos dormindo. – disse Harry. – Assim eu posso repetir a pergunta para você.

- Não me venha com essa de espertinho. – disse Carlinhos chegando perto dele. – O que queremos saber é o que você está fazendo com...

Ele parou quando percebeu o olhar raivoso da ruiva.

- É pode ir se explicando, seu porco espinho falante. – disse Fred.

- Como você pode fazer uma coisa destas debaixo dos nossos narizes. – disse George.

- Nós quem devíamos estar reclamando de vocês nos acordarem cedo. – disse Rony. – Fiquem felizes que a Letícia está sem a varinha dela, senão vocês estariam perdidos.

- Letícia? – perguntaram os que ainda não tinha percebido.

- Sim, minha irmã. – disse Harry. – Vai me dizer que nenhum de vocês dormiu com a Gina.

- Eh... bem... – os Cinco começaram a gaguejar.

- Vemos vocês no café. – disse Percy arrastando os outros para fora.

- Ainda bem que não era a Gina. – disse Rony. – Ela dorme com a varinha. Ia sobrar até pra mim. Isso não é uma autorização.

- Entendi, Rony. – disse Harry.

* * *

O feriado passou rápido para todos, principalmente que não houve nenhum sinal. O feriado passou rápido para todos, principalmente que não houve nenhum sinal de Voldemort ou dos comensais.

Os meninos Weasley tentaram evitar que Harry e Gina ficassem próximos, mas foram impedidos pela própria ruiva e todos os outros adultos da casa.

Eles voltaram de chave de portal, passando pela casa dos Potter em Hogsmeade.

O tempo passado fez com que os alunos esquecessem o que havia acontecido. Entretanto só fez a vontade de Umbrigde descobrir o que aconteceu maior ainda.

Ela acabou encurralando Harry em um corredor do segundo andar.

- Aonde você passou o feriado? – ela perguntou diretamente.

- Com meus pais e o resto de minha família. – disse ele, na indireta que não ia responder exatamente o que foi perguntado.

- Não foi isso o que perguntei. – disse ela.

- Ah, a senhora quer saber a localização. Hum. – disse ele pensativo. – Isso não te interessa. Você não foi convidada.

Ele se virou e continuou o seu caminho,

- Sr Potter, eu tentei do modo fácil, mas não faça eu ter que usar a autoridade. – disse ela.

- Não vou responder do mesmo jeito. – disse ele.

- Eu sou assessora do ministro, Eu vou pedir para ele... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por alguém.

- A senhora pode ser quem você quiser, isso não te dá o direito de invadir a privacidade de ninguém. – disse Minerva.

- Mas ele é um aluno de Hogwarts. – disse ela. – E eu estou aqui para o bem de nossa escola.

- Sim, ele é um aluno, mas onde ele passa as férias, quando não está dentro das propriedades não é responsabilidade nossa. – disse a professora. – Além do mais, você está aqui para observar as aulas, não saber da vida pessoal dos alunos, professores e funcionários.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, pode ter certeza. – ameaçou Umbrigde.

- Sr Potter, sei pai quer falar com você no quarto dele. – disse Minerva ignorando a inquisidora.

Harry seguiu para o quarto dos pais, sem olhar para trás.

Lá estavam Letícia e Gina além de Tiago, Lilian e as gêmeas.

- Pensei que fosse apenas uma desculpa da Minerva para me livrar da Sapa. – disse Harry ao ver todos reunidos.

- Ela está doida para saber o que aconteceu. – disse Tiago. – Uma pena que eu não gosto dela, e não vou falar nada. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Hoje vamos iniciar os treinos de Oclumência.

Os três meninos se mexeram de forma a ficarem mais confortáveis em suas cadeiras.

- Oclumência é a arte de defender a mente contra invasões. – disse o auror. – Muitos a consideram uma arte das trevas, mas essa classificação é muito falha, e não é interessante no momento. Mas para entendermos isso temos que entender a Leglimência, que é a capacidade de uma pessoa ver memórias, pensamentos e sentimentos das outras.

Tiago continuou a dissertação sobre as duas por mais algum tempo.

- Ao contrário do que Dumbledore deixa transparecer, a utilidade da Oclumência para ele é evitar que Voldemort tenha acesso a sua mente, Harry, não evitar que você tenha acesso a dele. – disse Tiago.

- E nós, por que estamos aqui? – perguntou Gina apontando para ela e Letícia.

- Magos precisam saber tanto Oclumência quanto Leglimência, Princesa. – disse Lilian. – É importante que se tenha domínio destas técnicas. Sem contar que eles podem tentar usar vocês para conseguir informações, por acharem que vocês são mais frágeis.

- Não somos frágeis. – disse Letícia indignada.

- Nós sabemos Minha Rainha. – disse Tiago. – Eles não.

- Mas e Rony e Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- Eles não correm tanto risco, por enquanto. – disse Tiago. – E eles têm muito que fazer com a monitoria. Mas vou começar a treiná-los também, depois. E imprescindível que vocês aprendam.

- Certo. – disse ele.

- Bom como vamos precisar invadir a mente para que vocês tenham prática, Eu cuidarei do Harry, enquanto Lilian fica com Gina e Letícia. – disse o inominável. – Assim evitamos constrangimentos para todos.

Tiago avisou que no começo eles seriam menos agressivos para que eles possam se acostumar, e iam aumentando a dificuldade com o tempo, passando a fazer isso durante duelos e outros momentos.

* * *

- Eu estou morta. – disse Letícia. – Vou dormir, Beijinhos.

A ruivinha foi para cama.

- Vou colocar as meninas na cama. – disse Tiago saindo com Anny.

- Vocês ainda têm meia hora para voltar. –disse Lilian, acompanhando o marido com Carol no colo.

- Tem hora que acho que eles querem nos juntar. – disse Harry.

- E você vê algum problema nisso, Potter? – perguntou Gina com as mãos na cintura.

- Eles podiam ser mais discretos. – disse ele.


	63. Dia dos Namorados

Capítulo 63 – Dia dos namorados

Angelina está obcecada com os treinos de quadribol, e chegou a marcar vários treinos de última hora. Era justamente onde eles estavam no momento, apesar da neve que caia. Por um lado isso era bom, pois a partidas não eram canceladas por causa do tempo, mas também tinha seu lado ruim, já que não rendia o que tinha que render, porque não havia visibilidade para tal.

Nas arquibancadas estava um quarteto tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Hermione desde que começou a namorar o goleiro sempre que podia ela ia ver os jogos, e não era difícil convencer Gina e Letícia a acompanhá-la. Hoje Luna tinha visto as meninas indo para o campo e as seguiu.

Pouco depois de meia hora de tentativa a capitã encerrou o treino e os jogadores foram para o vestiário.

Harry estava secando os cabelos, apesar de achar que fazia isso somente para se aquecer, já que teria que pegar neve novamente. Foi quando sentiu uma pontada forte em sua cicatriz.

- AI. – disse ele apesar de ter tentado segurar o grito.

- O que foi? – perguntou Alicia.

- Apertei meu olho com a toalha. – mentiu ele, mas deu uma olhada significativa para Rony, que entendeu o que aconteceu.

- Mais cuidado. – disse Kátia. – Não queremos um apanhador caolho.

- Pode deixar. - disse o menino com um sorriso amarelo.

Logo as meninas saíram com os gêmeos, bem próximos para evitar o frio.

- Foi a cicatriz? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Sim. – disse Harry.

- Por que vocês demoraram? – perguntou Letícia assim que eles saíram abraçando o irmão.

- Minha cicatriz doeu. – disse ele. – Você pode avisar ao papai isso? Tenho deveres para fazer e não posso passar lá agora.

- Pode deixar. – disse ela.

Mione olhou para ele tentando identificar algo mais, mas não conseguiu ver nada, então abraçou Rony e seguiu para o castelo.

Gina aproveitou a desculpa do frio e abraçou Harry também. Só Luna parecia não sentir frio.

* * *

Letícia se separou do grupo e seguiu para o quarto. Tinha que dar o recado para o pai.

- Srta Potter, você não deveria andar pelo castelo, sozinha. – disse Umbrigde.

- Sua opinião não fale nada. – disse a menina, continuando a andar.

- Você pode se perder. – disse a assessora do ministro. – Eu insisto em te acompanhar.

- Eu não me perco mais. – disse a ruiva. – Dispenso a sua ajuda.

- Vou te acompanhar por bem ou por mau. – disse Umbridge sacando a varinha.

- Nem pense nisso. – Letícia foi mais rápida e desarmou a mulher e lançou outro feitiço. – Meu pai me disse para ficar longe de você, mas acho que ele devia ter dado o aviso para você.

Letícia seguiu o seu caminho, deixando Umbrigde chocada pela habilidade dela.

- Essa cor combina mais com você. – disse um dos quadros.

Foi quando ela percebeu que sua pele estava verde e escamosa.

- ARGHHHHH!- berrou ela indo em direção a saída do castelo, ela iria imediatamente falar com o ministro.

A fúria dela era tão grande que nem percebeu que era alvo de gozação e risadas pelos corredores do castelo e do ministério.

Os gêmeos não perderam a deixa e lançaram um feitiço nas costas dela, onde apareceu escrito "Baixa Engolidora de Moscas" e "Dedetizadora semi-eficiente".

- A que devo a honra desta visita. – disse Fudge segurando uma risada.

- Eu exijo a expulsão imediata da menina Potter do castelo. – disse ela.

- Eu avisei para não mexer com ela. – disse o ministro.

- Olha o que ela fez comigo. – disse ela.

- Imagino que não foi do nada. Você fez algo para que chegasse a esse ponto.

- Eu só queria saber onde os Potter e os Weasley passaram o feriado. Mas a menina é arrisca. Ia usar minha magia para que ela me contasse , mas ela me desarmou e fez isso.

- Você sabia que ela era treinada pelo pai, o melhor auror. Parece que ele tinha razão em cuidar disso. Sem contar que você está lá para observar, e está tentando intervir demais, principalmente com os Potter. Rufus, Broderick e Amélia já estão reclamando que você está tentando impedir os projetos deles.

- Você me pediu para ficar de olho neles para ver se eles ainda estão espalhando essa mentira sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Sim, é por isso que você está no castelo. – disse o ministro. – mas não podemos nos indispor com todos, ainda mais os Potter. A maioria das famílias com filhos no castelo veem com bons olhos os que eles fazem.

- Lucio Malfoy não vê. – disse ela com um sorriso vencedor, era um 'conselheiro' do ministro.

- Ele tem alguma rixa com Tiago, e neste caso a opinião dele não conta. – disse o ministro tirando o sorriso dela.

- Eu preciso de fazer alguma coisa. – disse ela.

- Infelizmente, não posso te dar mais poder. Ainda mais sobre os aurores, já fui informado que caso isso aconteça, terei que explicar para todo o QG. E sem a ordem que eles trazem eu perco o cargo. Fique fora do caminho deles. Só observe, se tiver algo contra eles, ai sim poderemos agir, fora disso, não. E me parece que teremos que lidar com outras coisas. Me alertaram que tem algo acontecendo em Azkaban.

Umbrigde saiu frustrada da reunião.

- Você não deveria ter avisado que ela ainda está enfeitiçada. – disse um quadro.

- Não, ela tem que perceber que os fins não justificam os meios. E também para ela se lembrar de não se meter com quem tem mais poder que ela. Sem contar que conhecendo o pai da menina que fez isso, o feitiço acabará sozinho em alguns dias.

* * *

O clima, na manhã seguinte, entre os alunos era tranquilo. Ainda havia as brincadeiras sobre Umbrigde. Mas entre os professores estava bem pesado.

- Papai disse para você ler o jornal. – disse Letícia para o irmão assim que se juntou ao grupo para o café.

Foram poucos minutos de apreensão e finalmente o jornal chegou. Com a seguinte manchete.

"_**Fuga em Massa de Azkaban. Comensais fogem."**_

Abaixo estavam fotos de dez comensais e os crimes cometidos por cada um. Entre eles havia apenas uma mulher Bellatrix Lestrange, que Harry sabia que fora capturada pelo pai, salvando assim os pais do Neville. Mas ele não viu os nomes do Rabicho e do Crouch.

- É por isso que ele estava feliz ontem. – disse Harry.

- Você pode ver o que ele está sentindo? – perguntou Rony.

- Pensando agora sim. Senti muito feliz ontem. – disse o moreno.

- Você tem que aumentar a sua oclumência. – disse Mione.

- Mione, ela não serve para que eu bloqueie a minha mente para não ver os pensamentos dele, mas o contrário. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que meu pai também sente.

Esse argumento fez com que a monitora se calasse.

- Assim o ministério vai ver que Voldemort voltou. – disse Rony.

- Parece que não. – disse Gina. – Aqui diz que eles foram ajudados por alguém de fora, mas não cita Voldemort, mas um cúmplice do Bagman.

* * *

Tiago tinha sido chamado no ministério.

- Eu avisei que eles iam tentar fugir. – disse ele na reunião, onde estavam presentes o ministro, Rufus, o diretor de Azkaban e alguns aurores.

- Você tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu? - perguntou Fugde.

- Eu já te disse, mas você não aceita. – disse o moreno. – Voldemort os libertou.

- Não me venha com essa. – disse o ministro.

- Quem mais poderia invadir a fortaleza e soltar presos perigosos? – perguntou Alice.

- O Potter. – disse o diretor de Azkaban. – ele pode aparatar lá dentro.

- E por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Frank. – Se foi ele que prendeu a maioria dos que foram soltos agora.

- Ele pode ter prendido para ganhar a nossa confiança. – disse um auror.

- Não faz sentido. – disse o ministro. – Se ele quisesse estaria no meu lugar.

- Por que eu iria me juntar àqueles que destruíram a minha família? – perguntou Tiago.

- Todos sabemos que se Tiago quisesse ele já teria tomado o poder. – disse Rufus. – Ele já venceu todos os aurores em treinamento. Muitos com relativa facilidade. Ele não é suspeito pela fuga.

A reunião continuou pelo resto da manhã, mas sem nenhuma conclusão.

* * *

O jogo entre Grifinória e Lufa-lufa aconteceu no primeiro fim de semana de fevereiro, uma semana antes do passeio a Hogsmeade.

Apesar de Cedrico estar em uma boa forma, Harry o venceu com sobra.

Mas o acontecimento que gerou mais polemica foi Harry ter parado de procurar o pomo e cochichado algo no ouvido de Gina, que corou e mandou ele voltar a jogar.

*Umbrigde estava impossível depois da fuga dos comensais. Ela não estava convencida de que Tiago não tinha nada com isso, e tentava seguir o inominável por todo o canto, sem sucesso, então ela decidiu seguir Harry.

E isso começou a irritar os amigos dele. Ele e Gina tiveram que segurar Letícia muitas vezes para evitar que ela transformasse a mulher em sapo definitivamente.

Harry também passou a andar com a capa, o que deixava a alta inquisidora louca.

- Vou tirar essa mulher da nossa sombra. – disse Mione depois que Umbrigde a seguiu por toda a sua ronda. – Eu vou tomar uma atitude.

- Papai disse para usar a minha casa. – disse Harry.

A morena parou um instante para pensar. Se ela tinha acabado de pensar sobre isso, como o pai do amigo poderia saber o que ela ia fazer. A não ser que ela teve essa mesma ideia antes, e ele estava dando seu consentimento sobre isso.

- Gina, vou precisar de sua ajuda. – disse ela puxando a ruiva para fora do salão.

- Será que ela vai morrer se contar o plano antes? – perguntou Rony.

- Acho que ela pensa que se fizer alguém vai atrapalhar ou fazer ela perder a vontade. – disse o moreno. – Você já devia ter se acostumado com isso.

- Só espero que isso não atrapalhe nosso passeio. – disse ele suspirando. – Tinha planos.

- Espero também. – disse Harry.

* * *

- Com quem você vai, Gina? – perguntou George para a ruiva.

- Eu sei que você aceitou um convite para ir ao vilarejo, hoje, Dia dos Namorados. – disse Fred.

- Aliás, sabemos que você dispensou inúmeros convites. – disse George.

- Com a justificativa de já tinha aceitado ir com alguém. – disse Fred.

- Mesmo nós não tendo visto alguém te chamar.

- Olha que ficamos de olho em vocês o tempo todo.

- Roniquinho até ajudou.

- Hoje vocês não vão me fazer perder o juízo e atacar vocês para que os professores me impeçam de ir, ou amedrontem ele. – disse Gina com um sorriso. – Ele não tem medo de vocês.

- E o que veremos mocinha. – disseram os dois se afastando dela.

- Não seria mais fácil, contar de uma vez que você vai com o Harry. – disse Mione.

- Não seria. – disse a ruiva. – Eles não têm que ficar se metendo na minha vida. E assim eles vão amedrontar todos os outros meninos. Não é certo, e quando eles perceberem que é o Harry, e que ele me convidou durante o jogo, já vai ser tarde.

- Tenho dó dos seus irmãos. – disse a morena.

- Por que teria Mi? – perguntou Rony.

- Nada não, Rony. – disse ela.

Rony até que ia retrucar, mas uma coruja chegou para a morena.

- Encontro com você daqui a pouco, quando você terminar. – disse ela. – Tenho que responder essa carta. Harry você tem que me encontrar às duas na sua casa.

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou ele, mas Mione já tinha saído do salão.

- Acho que não. – disse Gina rindo dele.

Logo Gina e Harry se despediram do ruivo, que estava ocupado olhando para a entrada esperando pela namorada, que não percebeu os dois juntos.

* * *

Algumas pessoas olhavam para o casal, não era surpresa para ninguém que os dois andavam muito próximos, mas ninguém sabia a verdadeira situação do casal. Muitos viam os dois como irmãos, principalmente pela proximidade entre Letícia e Gina e Harry e Rony. Alguns especulavam um casal arranjado, só para não ficarem sozinhos, mas tinham aqueles que apostavam que eram namorados de verdade, mas para que os irmãos dela não atrapalhassem não falavam nada.

Os dois não perceberam os olhares, estavam se divertindo juntos.

Eles foram para o Três Vassouras. Entrando lá Gina retirar os flocos de neve do cabelo dele.

- O que grata surpresa. – disse Rosmerta. – Pensei que todos fossem para um ambiente mais romântico hoje.

- Gostamos daqui. – disse Harry.

- Sem contar que teríamos que passar a maior parte do nosso tempo tendo que desviar de querubins com confetes. – disse Gina com cara de nojo.

- E lá só tem chá. – disse Harry.

- Bom, acho que vocês escolheram o lugar certo, Uma cerveja amanteigada por conta da casa. – disse Rosmerta.

- Muita gentileza a sua.

Realmente o bar perecia estar mais vazio que o normal. Provavelmente pelo dia dos namorados, onde as pessoas preferiam programas diferentes. E aqueles que não tinham par preferiam ficar no castelo.

Eles ficaram em uma mesa mais afastada, onde estavam escondidos por um painel, e somente quem chegasse bem perto poderia vê-los.

Depois que as canecas chegaram eles ficaram conversando. Harry percebeu que Gina ficou com um bigodinho de espuma da cerveja.

- Deixa-me limpar isso. – disse ele puxando a menina para mais perto.

Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele a beijou.

- Hum, não saiu tudo. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Então vai ter que limpar de novo. – respondeu ela com o mesmo sorriso.

Esqueceram até da cerveja.

Mas em um dado momento, Harry se afastou dela, e com as mãos retirou qualquer sinal dos beijos.

- Por que? – perguntou Gina magoada.

- Não quero brigar com seus irmãos hoje. – disse ele, e logo em seguida a porta abriu e as vozes dos gêmeos surgiram.

- Então a Gininha veio com Harryzinho. – disse Fred.

- Não é uma novidade assim tão grande. – disse George.

- Bom, agora que vocês já sabem, podem ir embora. – disse Gina.

- Que isso, já importunamos demais o casal de monitores. – disse novamente Fred.

- Agora temos que cuidar de vocês.

- Vocês não chamaram ninguém? – perguntou Harry.

- Chamamos.

- Mas elas pararam para fazer compras.

- Elas devem estar sentindo nossa falta, caro Forge.

- Sim, vamos voltar, caro Gred. Mas vamos deixar claro para nossa irmãzinha que não e por estarmos nos formando que ela vai poder fazer o que quiser.

- Sempre a encontraremos nas visitas. Pra matar as saudades.

Os dois saíram e deixaram a menina soltando fogo.

- Eles me pagam. – disse ele.

- Não vamos deixar os dois estragar o dia. – disse Harry. – Eles não se importam se você vier comigo, então...

- Você tem razão. – disse ela. – Mas acho que está na hora de irmos encontráramos meu outro irmão. Ou melhor a sua namorada.

- Mas já. – disse ele espantado, olhando para o relógio. – Vamos logo, e se for rápido lá podemos fazer mais alguma coisa hoje.

Eles saíram para a casa do moreno.

Já estavam esperando por eles Tiago, Lilian, com as gêmeas, Mione, Rony, com a cara fechada, Luna e um senhor que parecia muito com a corvinal.

- Prazer, Senhor Potter. – disse o senhor. – Meu nome é Xeno Lovegood, Pai da Luna, Dono e editor do _Pasquim._ Estou honrando por você ter aceitado dar esta entrevista.

Ele olhou raivoso para Mione.

- Achei que se todos soubessem o que realmente aconteceu no cemitério elas vão acreditar. – disse a morena se encolhendo.

- Podia ter avisado, Mione. – disse Gina defendendo Harry.

- Sem brigas meninos. – disse Lilian ao ver que Rony ia fazer o mesmo por Mione. – o Sr Lovegood está ansioso para escutar o que você tem a dizer.

Sem alternativa, a entrevista começou. Apesar de excêntrico como a filha, o jornalista era muito bom em fazer perguntas e pegar todos os detalhes.

* * *

N/A:

Esse Capítulo é um presente para uma menina muito especial. Carol, minha Fadinha. Parabens.

Bjs

Mago Merlin


	64. O que vem dos Sonhos

Capítulo 64 – O que vem dos sonhos

Harry se sentia exausto depois da entrevista. Tinha horas que ele preferia estar sozinho com o Sr Lovegood. Algumas coisas, ele não tinha contado para ninguém. Mas em alguns momentos ele agradecia por Gina estar ali segurando sua mão, a até mesmo um comentário de Letícia era bem vindo.

O clima para permanecer no vilarejo depois disso não existia mais, e todos retornaram para o castelo.

Harry desabou no primeiro sofá que encontrou vazio no salão comunal. Ninguém falou nada quando se acomodavam por ali. Gina sentou ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Na próxima vez, Mione, que você fizer algo assim, vai ter troco. – disse Harry massageando a testa.

- Foi uma ideia que eu tive de repente. – disse a monitora encabulada.

- Você podia ter pelo contado antes. – disse o moreno. – Se você tivesse explicado o que queria não teria problema nenhum. Só não gostei de ficar sabendo que só faltava eu para tudo acontecer.

- Seu pai sabia. – disse Rony, tentando tirar a culpa da namorada.

- Ele sabe muita coisa que vai acontecer, mas não conta nada antes. – disse o moreno. – Não é uma desculpa válida. Ele quer que eu viva a minha vida independentemente da dele, mesmo que as coisas tendem a acontecer da mesma forma.

- Desculpe, Harry. – disse a menina.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Só estou exausto.

Gina cochichou algo no ouvido dele, que ele fez ele apenas confirmar com a cabeça.

Pouco depois a ruiva se levanta.

- Vou subir. Você devia fazer o mesmo Harry, foi muito desgastante pra você. – disse ela guardando algo no bolso. – E vocês dois não fiquem namorando até tarde.

Harry seguiu a menina com o olhar, enquanto o casal corou e desviou o olhar.

- Ela tem razão. – disse ele. – Vou apagar a minha vela e subir. Boa Noite. Demorem o quanto quiser.

Harry conseguiu a proeza de deixar os dois mais vermelhos ainda e saiu rindo.

Ele trocou de roupa e deitou na cama fechando as cortinas. Pouco depois elas foram abertas e ninguém entrou.

Assim que elas se fecharam novamente, ele lançou os feitiços para evitar que alguém os perturbasse.

- Eles suspeitam de algo? – perguntou Gina retirando a capa de invisibilidade.

- O Rony não, mas a Mione assim que parar para pensar vai suspeitar. Mas isso não importa.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela se aconchegando contra o corpo dele.

Eles dormiram mais uma vez abraçados.

Harry estava sentado de frente a um dos comensais que foram libertados.

Ele estava ajoelhado.

- Milorde, esse plano é impossível. Eles têm magias que impedem que qualquer um pegue. Eu trabalhei no Departamento de Mistérios, nem mesmo eu poderia pegar.

- Eu fui enganado. – disse Harry, mas a voz não era sua.

- Não, mestre. – disse o comensal. – Ninguém sabe deste detalhe. Eu posso te ajudar.

- Você salvou uma vida, mas não quer dizer que não pagará pelo erro. – disse Harry rindo. – Tragam o pra mim.

* * *

Harry acordou com uma dor intensa na cicatriz.

- Harry. – ele escutou a voz de Gina desesperada.

Abriu os olhos e viu a imagem borrada da menina a sua frente e ficou aliviado.

- Estou melhor. – disse ele. – Sonhei com Voldemort. Ele está perto de conseguir algo que ele quer.

- Seu pai vai impedir. – disse ela, passando a mão na testa dele. – Ele, com certeza, sabe o que ele quer.

- Eu só queria não ter esses sonhos. – disse ele. – Isso estragou nossa noite.

- Podemos repetir sempre. – disse ela deitando ao lado dele. – E ela ainda não acabou.

Eles trocaram um beijo, e Harry achou que era melhor ela se repetir sempre mesmo, a dor logo passou, mesmo ele ainda podendo sentir que Voldemort torturava alguém, com a ruiva em seus braços era suportável.

* * *

Logo que amanheceu Harry seguiu para o quarto dos pais, enquanto Gina seguia para seu quarto.

Não encontrou Tiago por lá.

- Se você veio aqui por causa do sonho, seu pai falou para você não se preocupar. Mesmo com a ajuda de um inominável, Voldemort não tem condições de conseguir o que quer. – disse Lilian. – Seu pai está doido para pegar esse idiota, e foi fazer algumas perguntas no ministério.

- Ele deve sofrer mais que o comensal que deu uma ideia errada para Voldemort. – disse Harry.

- E como você está? Seu pai sempre tem dor de cabeça quando entra na mente dele.

- Estou bem, a Gina me ajudou. – disse ele e reparando que disse algo que não devia.

- Gina? Como ela fez isso se aconteceu de madrugada? – perguntou Lilian sabendo a resposta.

- Nós dormimos juntos algumas vezes, como fazíamos quando criança. – disse ele. – E depois de ontem, digo do passeio, seria natural.

- Tome cuidado. Algumas pessoas podem não ver isso com bons olhos. – disse a ruiva. – Entre eles os ruivos e a velha sapa.

- Até hoje ninguém descobriu, e os ruivos sabem. Por isso eles fizeram aquele escândalo no Natal. – disse ele saindo.

- Tenho que lembrar um certo ruivo de sua promessa. – disse ela depois que o filho saiu.

* * *

Harry estava terminando mais uma reunião da AD, desta vez contando com a ajuda de Tonks.

- Agora que todos estão afiados neste feitiço, podemos passar para o próximo estágio. – disse ele depois que todos prestaram atenção nele. – Na próxima aula iniciaremos o Patrono.

A turma vibrou.

- Não querendo ser uma estraga prazeres, mas esse é um feitiço muito difícil de ser executado. Existem bruxos que não conseguem. – disse Tonks. – Executá-lo em um ambiente controlado, e completamente diferente de fazê-lo em uma batalha. Estou falando isso para que todos se empenhem ao máximo.

A turma se dispersou.

Harry viu o tal do Corner conversando com Gina. Ele se sentiu tão estranho, que nem reparou que a menina estava tentando se livrar do menino e que tinha uma pessoa muito nervosa saindo da sala.

* * *

Harry estava parado na frente do pai. Ele já tinha avançado bem nos treinos de Oclumência. Tiago estava exigindo cada vez mais.

Já estavam naquela posição há cinco minutos quando Harry perdeu a concentração e teve a mente invadida.

Ele viu cenas de sua infância, brincando com os Weasley quando ainda era chamado de Prewett. Depois se viu jogando quadribol, com o balaço perseguindo ele. O baile de inverno. Até que ele viu ele e Letícia seguindo o pai para o tribunal onde foram jogados passando pelo corredor que leva ao departamento de mistérios.

- Ele quer algo no Departamento de mistérios, e essa a porta que eu vejo nos sonhos. – disse ele desistindo de tentar resistir.

- Sim. E isso que aquele comensal o tentará ajudar. – disse Tiago o ajudando a se levantar.

Harry nem tinha reparado que estava deitado no chão.

- O que ele pode querer lá dentro? – perguntou o menino.

- Tem muitas coisas, mas no momento só uma o interessa. – disse o inominável. – Tanto que ele sonha com a porta, já que ele não sabia o que tinha lá dentro direito.

Harry pensou um pouco.

- Ele quer a profecia. – afirmou Harry.

- Sim. Como já te disse somente nós três poderíamos pegar a profecia. Eles iam tentar usar um inominável para tentar pegar, mas não daria certo.

- Agora que ele conseguiu as informações ele vai tentar me atrair para lá, certo?

- Sim, como ele pessoalmente não pode entrar no ministério, ainda mais que o ministro ignora a sua volta, o que é bom para os planos dele. Ele tentará usar você para isso.

- Como?

- Com sonhos. Inicialmente ele vai tentar te induzir a ir pegar a profecia aguçando a sua curiosidade. Quando perceber que isso não está adiantando, ele vai usar alguém que você goste para te forçar a ir salvar. No meu caso foi o Sirius, que era a figura mais próxima de uma família que eu tinha.

- Por que está me contando isso? Você nunca conta o futuro.

- Esse é um dos erros que quero mudar. Você de maneira nenhuma deve ir para o ministério, independente de quem supostamente Voldemort estiver aprisionado lá. Você deve ficar sempre com o espelho de duas faces que você deu para Letícia.

- Você sabe disso?

- Sim, Letícia esquecia que podíamos escutar ela falando com você e esquecia de fechar a porta do quarto. Mas isso não importa. Outra coisa, e se você precisar falar com alguém que está longe, use um patrono. E a forma mais segura. Lembre-se de que deve pensar em se não puder enviar a mensagem deve voltar pra você.

* * *

Harry estava tomando seu café meio desanimado. Os professores estavam exigindo muito, e ele estava muito preocupado com os sonhos que andava tendo. Ou envolviam o departamento de mistérios ou tinha Gina. Ele ainda não conseguia entender o que sentia pela ruiva, e isso o frustrava.

De repente uma coruja pousou na sua frente. Ele achou estranho, não era Edwiges, nem Errol, nem a coruja de Sirius.

- Você deve ter errado. – disse ele para a coruja, que insistia em entregar para ele a carta. Ele pega e vê seu nome escrito nela.

Estranhando, ele se prepara para abrir, mas logo mais corujas param perto dele. Elas brigavam para entregar a carta.

- Você está bem popular hoje. – disse Gina com raiva, ou assim pareceu para ele.

- Deve ser os leitores do Pasquim. – disse Luna chegando perto deles. – Ele mandou uma cópia da sua entrevista. Ele lembrou que foi você quem me salvou e publicou logo. Ele teve que fazer uma tiragem nova, a primeira acabou no primeiro dia. Foi a primeira vez que ele teve que fazer uma nova tiragem.

Ela pegou um cilindro que estava em uma das corujas e entregou para Harry. Ele abriu e viu uma foto sua com os dizeres.

"_Harry Potter conta a verdade. Você-sabe-quem Retornou!"_

Ele não teve tempo de olhar direito a reportagem, alguém chegou por trás deles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que essas corujas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Umbrigde.

- São apenas cartas de pessoas que leram a entrevista que eu dei. – disse ele mostrando a revista para ela.

- Impossível! Nenhum repórter entrou no castelo. – disse a assessora do ministro. – Eu nunca teria autorizado.

- Não foi no colégio. Foi em Hogsmeade, na última visita. – disse ele.

- Então é isso o que você faz fora da escola. Mente para todos. – disse ela.

- Eu não disse nenhuma mentira ai. E o que eu faço fora da sala de aula não te diz respeito. – disse ele pegando algumas cartas com ajuda de Rony, Simas e Dino.

- Claro que diz. Você mente para todos. – disse ela. – Você vai ficar de detenção comigo pelo resto da semana e está proibido de ir para Hogsmeade.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – disse uma voz que fez Umbrigde tremer. – Você não tem autorização para dar detenções, Umbrigde. Tenho que te lembrar isso todo dia.

- Seu filho caluniou o ministro, Potter. Eu posso puni-lo.

- Aqui você é somente uma observadora. – disse Tiago. – Pode relatar isso ao ministro. Mas a entrevista foi dada em minha casa, com a minha autorização e presença. Nada de ilegal foi feito.

- Ele mentiu. – insistiu ela.

- Quem disse? Você? – disse Lilian. - Só porque você não acredita, não quer dizer que seja verdade.

- E sim. Eu tenho a mesma opinião do ministro. – disse ela se exaltando.

- Que não é o dono da verdade. – disse Tiago. – Lembre-se do julgamento que você tentou armar contra meus filhos.

- Vocês se arrependerão disso. – disse a velha sapa saindo.

Umbrigde conseguiu de alguma forma proibir o Pasquim na escola. Hermione sempre dava um sorriso quando via o aviso da proibição.

- Não entendo como seu pai não impediu isso. – disse Rony.

- É simples, Rony. – disse Mione dando um selinho nele. – A melhor forma de garantir que todos os alunos leiam a entrevista é justamente proibir que isso seja feito. Sem contar que fora do castelo ela não pode mandar. Visto isso pela quantidade de cartas que o Harry vem recebendo.

A monitora tinha razão. Cópias da entrevista circulavam pelo castelo com sua forma modificada para parecer um dever de casa ou um livro qualquer.

Era certo que até mesmo os sonserinos leram, já que os que eram filhos dos comensais citados olhavam feio para o moreno.

Os professores tentavam mostrar que apoiavam Harry de uma forma a não demonstrar isso para a Inquisidora, mesmo ela acompanhando todas as suas aulas.

A Professora Sprout deu dez pontos para ele por ter entregue o regador para ela. Flitwick deu uma caixa de penas açucaradas em uma aula.

Mas Umbrigde já tinha seu plano para desmascarar Harry. Só precisava fazer mais pressão sobre uma pessoa e teria tudo.


	65. Vitória da Sapa, Será?

Capítulo 65 – Vitória da Sapa, Será?

Harry, Mione e Rony estavam se dirigindo para o quarto dos pais do moreno. Eles aproveitariam que Angelina não marcou treino para aquele sábado para treinarem Oclumência.

Lílian decidiu chamar os dois monitores assim que Gina e Letícia demonstraram que já dominavam a técnica. Harry tinha mais dificuldades por ter muitas coisas para pensar e não conseguir se concentrar direito.

Letícia que ficou empolgada com isso, já que era a primeira vez que demonstrava conseguir algo antes do irmão. E Gina conseguiu por estar determinada a ajudar.

Assim que entrou na sala, Harry sentiu algo pulando em seu pescoço.

- Calma, menina. - Disse ele rodando Letícia, quem tinha pulado nele. – Estou vendo que está muito feliz hoje.

- Estou. – disse ela. – Cadê a Gina? Ela não veio com vocês?

- Ela está vindo. – disse Mione. – Foi só resolver um probleminha com a Luna, e logo estará aqui.

A ruivinha ficou esperando pela amiga, enquanto via os outros treinarem. Lílian treinava com Mione, enquanto os dois meninos estavam com Tiago. Mesmo eles insistindo para treinarem um no outro, o auror não permitia isso, era bom eles terem alguns segredos entre eles, ou coisas que não gostariam ou se sentiam a vontade para compartilhar.

Quando Gina chegou foi arrastada para o quarto de Letícia.

- Ele é maravilhoso. – disse Letícia.

- Sonhou com _ele_ novamente? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. Estávamos em um morro, e ele fez flores nascerem por todo ele, formando um coração com meu nome no meio. Ele disse que ia ficar ali por anos. – disse a menina suspirando. – Eu tenho certeza que vamos passar algum tempo juntos nas férias.

Gina estava dividida. Uma parte estava feliz pela menina, por ter encontrado, pelo menos nos sonhos, alguém que goste realmente dela, e que os sonhos ainda sejam apenas coisinhas bobas e românticas, nada sério, já que ela era uma criança, mas sabia que os sonhos iam esquentar quando ela crescesse mais. Por outro estava triste. A relação entre ela e Harry estava boa, mas ela queria mais. Queria poder falar para todos que estavam namorando, mas sabia que o menino era um pouco lento e poderia se assustar com isso, pelo menos foi o que Lílian lhe falou. Ela teria paciência, e estaria sempre ao lado dele. Decidiu esperar esse ano acabar e conversaria com Fleur, mesmo ainda não gostando da francesa, ela podia ajudar a conquistar o menino definitivamente.

* * *

- Fazer um patrono em um ambiente controlado é fácil. – disse Harry para a AD. – Quando estivermos enfrentando uma situação real, as coisas podem não ser tão simples assim.

- Deixa de ser chato, Harry. – disse Cho vendo seu cisne sobrevoar a sala, juntamente com a águia de Cedrico.

- Ele tem razão. – disse o capitão da Lufa-Lufa. – Meu pai disse isso pra mim quando fui selecionado como campeão ano passado. Que as aulas eram fáceis, mas o torneio me mostraria como tudo é de verdade.

- Na próxima aula, enfrentarão um dementador. – disse Tiago, fazendo todos perderem a concentração e fazerem seus patronos sumirem, menos Harry, Gina, Mione e Rony. Alias, o cervo e o cavalo da primeira dupla, estavam presentes desde o começo da reunião. – Não será um de verdade, já que eles não gostam muito de mim. Usarei um bicho-papão.

Todos na sala relaxaram.

Alguns ainda se perguntando por que eles estavam utilizando a sala de DCAT, ao invés da sala precisa, que era perfeita para isso, ainda mais com os novos membros que se juntaram ao grupo depois do anúncio da fuga dos comensais.

De repente fortes batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

Harry como líder do grupo, foi atender.

- Então é verdade. – disse Umbrigde empurrando Harry para entrar, mas o menino não arredou um centímetro para possibilitar isso. – Sabia que vocês estavam fazendo algo ilegal aqui. Você virá comigo agora, o Ministro já deve ter chegado.

- Posso saber por que você quer levar o meu filho? – perguntou Tiago se fazendo presente.

Umbrigde tremeu, mas falou com sua voz infantil.

- Ele está liderando um grupo ilegal. Vou resolver todos os meus problemas agora.

- Se o ministro veio, não vamos fazê-lo perder a viagem. – disse o inominável. – Dispense todos e vamos, Harry.

Gina relutou em não acompanhar os dois. Foi à tranquilidade de Tiago que a vez acompanhar o irmão e a cunhada.

* * *

Harry caminhava apreensivo. A AD não era legal no sentido claro, mas isso também não era propriamente ilegal, já que eles não desrespeitavam nenhuma regra. Mione pesquisou em todos os livros possíveis sobre isso.

Ele olhou para o pai, e viu que este estava muito tranquilo, se sua mãe visse aquela cara com certeza falaria que ele estava aprontando algo.

Umbrigde sorria vitoriosa. Esperava encontrar apenas Harry naquela sala, mas acabou encontrando também o auror enxerido que vivia a atormentando. Com certeza conseguiria se livrar de toda a família.

Eles entraram na sala e viram o ministro conversando com o diretor, Percy conversava com Lílian, Quim e um outro auror que Harry não se lembrava o nome. E para sua surpresa Marieta Edgecombe, amiga da Chang que também estava na AD.

- Ministro. – disse a inquisidora com a maior felicidade do mundo. – Olha o que eu encontrei na sala indicada pela Srta Edgecombe.

Harry olhou de forma intensa para a menina, que evitava olhar para qualquer um.

- Ela me relatou que havia um grupo de alunos estava se reunindo clandestinamente e praticando feitiços e outras coisas não aprovadas pelo ministério. – disse ela novamente. – Aparentemente seu líder é o Sr Potter, mas tem ajuda de alguns membros de nosso ministério.

- O que vocês têm a dizer? – perguntou o ministro, que desde a fuga dos comensais estava pressionado, e com a possibilidade de ver destruída a historia do retorno de Você-sabe-quem, estava contente.

- Montar grupos de estudo de DCAT ou qualquer outra matéria não e ilegal. – disse Harry. – E não estávamos estudando nada fora do que deve ser pedido nos exames, que estamos sendo impedidos de aprender na sala de aula normal.

- Se você quer aprender algo, uma boa base teórica é suficiente. – disse Umbrigde.

- Então por que damos varinhas para os alunos do primeiro ano. – disse Lílian. – Deveríamos dar apenas no quinto ano antes dos exames, recolher e dar definitivamente nos exames do sétimo.

- Não é isso que a Dolores está propondo. – disse Fudge.

- Cornélio, você é muito inocente ou se deixa ser enganado. – disse Lílian. – Ela está tentando acabar com as aulas onde há prática de feitiços, até mesmo preparo de poções.

- Não há nada disso nos relatórios.

- Nos dela, não. Mas nos meus. Ou você se esqueceu que parte do que eu faço e analisar as aulas, e se ela se intromete nelas, devo relatar.

O ministro ficou completamente sem jeito.

- Eles estão tentando te ludibriar, Cornélio. – disse Umbridge. – Eles estão montando um exercito contra você, e aposto que o mentor disso é Dumbledore.

- Não tenho nada com isso. – disse o diretor. – mas fico muito satisfeito com meus alunos que tem iniciativa para estudar.

- Estudar, sei. – disse a assessora. – Eu vi dois patronos na sala em que vocês estavam. Eles querem tomar Azkaban e criar caos no mundo bruxo.

- Não vamos exagerar, Dolores. – disse o Ministro. – Já tivemos uma fuga, mas não tivemos relatos de patronos. E nos sabemos que o Sr Potter pode realizar tal feitiço, e gosta de se exibir.

Harry ficou revoltado com isso.

- Espantar dementadores, não é a única utilidade de um patrono. – disse o moreno. – Serve para combater Mortalhas Vivas, uma criatura letal e sorrateira. Muitos bruxos adultos foram atacados por estas criaturas das trevas e morreram por não saberem o Patrono.

O tom que ele usou foi tão professoral, que alguns quadros, que até o momento fingiam não prestar atenção, bateram palmas.

- Mas a Srta Edgecombe me disse.

- Eu disse somente que nós nos reuníamos para aprender DCAT, mesmo assim depois que você ameaçou demitir a minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? - perguntou o ministro.

- Sim, ela trabalha o departamento de transportes mágicos. – disse a corvinal. – A Umbrigde disse que se eu não falasse a verdade, ela demitiria a minha mãe. E agora está mudando o que eu disse.

- Como aconteceu isso? – perguntou o diretor.

Tanto Tiago, quanto Lílian e Harry ficaram curiosos e envergonhados. Eles pensavam que a menina estava os dedurando por que queria, não por tentar salvar a mãe.

- Ela me escutou comentando com um colega do grupo, para justificar que eu não poderia estudar com ele. – disse a menina. – Depois disso ficou me ameaçando, mas só falei quando ela disse que ia jogar minha mãe para fora do ministério. Eu só falei que o Harry criou um grupo pra prática de Defesa, algumas vezes os aurores apareciam para ajudar e que hoje teríamos reunião. Mais nada.

- Crianças exageram. – disse Dolores, mas sua voz vacilou.

- Vocês não estão montando um exército para Dumbledore? – perguntou Fudge para a menina.

- Dumbledore nunca foi citado nas reuniões. E pela reação dele, ele não sabia o que fazíamos. – disse a menina.

– Isso é um absurdo. – disse Umbrigde. – Obviamente Dumbledore sabe o que se passa neste castelo.

- Hogwarts e seus alunos têm muitos segredos, que seria impossível saber de todos. – disse ele. – Ninguém diria que um monitor exemplar fosse se tornar o maior bruxo das trevas.

- Esse assunto está encerrado. – disse Fudge com raiva, perdera tempo e mais uma vez viu a chance de acabar com os boatos da volta de Você-sabe-quem.

- Mas, Cornélio. – disse ela.

- Mas nada. – retrucou ele. – E a segunda vez que você arma um circo por nada. Por sorte temos poucas testemunhas. A Srta Edgecombe pode ficar sossegada que sua mãe não corre o risco de ser demitida, ainda mais por alguém que não tem esse poder. Este grupo pode continuar se seguir as regras da escola. Vamos Weasley.

Os dois saíram sendo seguidos pelos aurores.

- Creio que em poucos minutos o horário para alunos ficarem fora da cama se encerrará. – disse o diretor.

* * *

Harry chegou no salão comunal e encontrou todos os alunos que faziam parte da AD o esperando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilá.

- Umbrigde tentou acabar com a AD, mas como não desrespeitamos nenhuma regra, vamos continuar. Mas acho que temos que continuar da mesma forma, sem avisar a todos e evitar sermos seguidos, ela não aceitou bem.

Logo restava perto do moreno, apenas Gina, Mione e Rony.

- Seu pai sabia. – disse Gina. – Por isso fomos para a sala do Remo.

- Seria ruim se a Umbrigde soubesse da Sala Precisa. – disse Mione. – Pelo menos agora ela vai para a sala de DCAT tentar pegar a gente em uma situação que ela ache fora do normal.

- Ela ainda vai aprontar muito até o fim deste ano. – disse Harry.

- Nós vamos estar prontos pra ela. – disse Rony.

* * *

Harry e Rony foram conversando para o vestiário para mais um treino que quadribol. Estavam confiantes com o resultado. Corvinal era um bom time, mas eles eram melhores.

Encontraram-no vazio.

- Será que chegamos cedo? – perguntou Rony.

- Não. – respondeu Harry. – Eles devem ter ficado estudando, e já estão vindo.

Passaram cinco minutos antes que alguém chegasse. E foi Angelina sozinha.

- O treino foi cancelado. – disse a capitã. – Alicia pegou uma doença e a Madame Promfrey disse que ela não vai poder jogar. Vamos ter que fazer testes. Não tenho a mínima ideia de alguém que possa jogar.

- Eu tenho. – disse Harry. – A Gina.

- Gina? Minha irmã? -perguntou Rony.

- Conhece outra? – perguntou ele.

- Traz ela amanhã, então. – disse Angelina. – Se ela for boa ta no time, senão vamos ter que fazer testes e atrasar toda a programação.

- Sem problemas. – disse o moreno feliz, ao contrario do ruivo. – Não serão necessários os testes.

Harry tinha razão. Gina se juntou ao time para o jogo contra a Corvinal.


	66. Super Gêmeos Ativar

Capitulo 66 – Super Gêmeos Ativar.

Umbrigde teve uma ideia que diminuiria a influência de Tiago, Lílian, Dumbledore e qualquer outra pessoa associada a eles. Convenceu o ministro a baixar um decreto educacional que proibia os professores, funcionários ou qualquer um que estivesse a serviço na escola de discutir qualquer assunto com os alunos fora de suas atribuições, isso era qualquer coisa que acontecesse fora do castelo. Conforme escrito no decreto. Isso ficaria a cargo dela. Assim ela pretendia conseguir com que as pessoas percebessem que Dumbledore estava mentindo.

Ela esperou que todos se opusessem a nova regra quando ela a mostrou para os professores e aurores. Mas eles leram a norma e fizeram nada.

- O que acharam? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Não está nas nossas atribuições discutir Decretos do Ministro. – disse o pequeno professor de feitiços. - Agora se me der licença tenho uma aula para dar.

Os outros nem se designaram a falar com ela, saiu cada um para seu lado. Todos com um sorriso escondido, Tiago alertou que ela poderia fazer uma manobra parecida, e que deveriam ficar atentos as palavras de tudo que ela mostrasse, e seguir a risca.

Nervosa pela falta de reação dos professores, ainda mais de Tiago, ela foi observar as aulas das ao quinto ano da Grifinória como ela vinha fazendo.

Para aumentar a sua irritação, nenhum professor pronunciou uma palavra fora a matéria. Coisa que já vinham fazendo nas aulas.

Ela esperava pegar algum professor no primeiro dia, mas eles pareciam estar um passo na sua frente.

Revoltada, ela seguia para o jantar. Até que uma cena a fez ficar feliz. Um casal de namorados estava trocando leves beijos num banco de um jardim interno do castelo.

Ela lançou logo um feitiço para afastar os dois.

O casal se assustou ao perceber o feitiço vindo em sua direção, e mais ainda quando este parou em uma parede invisível.

- Nunca mais ataque os alunos. – disse Tiago com uma voz poderosa perto deles.

- Isso não é sua atribuição. – disse Umbrigde. – Eles não podem namorar, e só você não pode fazer nada contra mim.

- Eu sou responsável pela segurança dos alunos. Portanto é minha atribuição quando alguém tenta lançar um feitiço neles, ainda mais de surpresa e sem um motivo educacional. – disse ele.

- Namoro é proibido. – disse ela. – Essa é uma das normas do ministro.

- Namoro durante o serviço pode até ser, o que não é o caso, já que não estamos dentro do ministério. – disse o auror. – Então devemos respeitar as normas da escola, elas permitem namoros na escola, desde que não sejam durante o horário que eles deveriam estar em aula, ou em horários proibidos, caso estejam fora de seus salões comunais.

- Mas eles estavam...

- Eles estavam apenas se beijando, e devo dizer um beijo até muito comportado. Sendo horário do jantar, eles não estão quebrando nenhuma norma. Já você, o ministro saberá que você tentou enfeitiçar dois alunos, usando uma norma que não servia para o caso. Além de que seu pensamento era punir os alunos, coisa que não é sua atribuição. Mais uma desta é você estará fora do castelo.

- Não me ameace. – disse ela.

- Não estou te ameaçando, já que eu não sou disso. – respondeu Tiago já dando as costas para ela. – Só estou seguindo as regras que você mesma fez com que o ministro autorizasse.

Agora Umbrigde estava furiosa. A primeira vítima de sua nova lei foi ela mesma.

* * *

Logo o feriado de Páscoa chegou, mas para Harry não era um período de descanso. Ele estava na biblioteca terminando o dever de Poções. Hermione e Rony estavam em uma reunião de monitores.

- Estava te procurando. – disse Gina chegando perto dele.

- Espero que seja por algo bom. – disse ele.

- Mamãe mandou os ovos de chocolate. – disse ela mostrando uma caixa que ela trazia. – Demorou a chegou por que ela usou o Errol.

- Não sei por que ela não aceita uma coruja nova da mamãe. – disse Harry olhando para o seu dever terminado, ou pelo menos assim que ele julgou, não ia escrever mais nada, já tinha chegado ao limite imposto por Snape. – Não estou dizendo que ela deva se livrar do Errol, mas se for algo importante.

- Ela não gosta de ser mimada, prefere fazer isso. – disse a ruiva. – Pelo menos não temos treino hoje. A Angelina foi legal em deixar a gente descansar. Queria ver se tivéssemos perdido um dos jogos.

- Sim, ela é legal. Ao contrario do Snape. – disse ele jogando o dever na mochila. – Vamos sair daqui antes que a Madame Price sinta o cheiro do chocolate e nos expulse daqui.

- Sim, ela é a namorada perfeita pro Filch. Sente de longe quando alguém está fazendo algo errado na sua preciosa biblioteca. – disse Gina. – Não falei.

A bibliotecária vinha na direção dos dois com a varinha na mão, e com uma cara fechada.

- Vamos. – disse ele puxando a ruiva para sair correndo dali, sem esquecer a caixa com os ovos. Tinha algo que ele queria experimentar com eles, e de preferência longe de qualquer um.

* * *

- Esses dois estão armando alguma coisa. – disse Rony vendo Fred e George cochichando num canto do salão comunal, ignorando todo o resto.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Mione. – Eles podem estar apenas pensando no futuro.

-Eles estão sempre aprontando algo. – disse Harry.

- Eu conheço bem aqueles dois. – disse o ruivo. – Quando eles ficam quietos por muito tempo, num canto e por que algo grande está por vim.

- Vou ver isso. – disse Gina se levantando e indo na direção deles.

Pouco depois ela voltou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Eles estão aprontando algo, Sim. – disse ela. – Eles não quiseram me dizer, pra não estragar a surpresa. Mas afirmou que devemos estar no salão principal ao meio dia e meia, se não quisermos pagar no lugar deles.

- Fazia muito tempo que eles não aprontavam. – disse Mione tentando imaginar o que seria.

- Eles disseram que estavam guardando para um momento que a baixa engolidora de Moscas aprontasse, mas como ela fez muito perto do feriado, eles preferiram esperar para que todos pudessem descansar ou estudar em paz. – disse Gina. – Mas agora é guerra.

Como conheciam muito bem os gêmeos decidiram não correr o risco.

No almoço eles fizeram questão de ir falar alguma coisa com Tiago e Lílian que estavam sentados na mesa dos professores, de tal forma que Umbrigde os visse. Dumbledore não estava na escola, então a assessora acha que era ela a autoridade ali.

Claro que Harry fez questão de ter Letícia por perto. A ruivinha já era um dos alvos da mulher e não precisava ter mais um motivo para implicar com a menina.

Os gêmeos comiam normalmente, ou seja, conversavam, faziam brincadeiras, flertavam. Nenhum sinal do que iam aprontar.

Quando deu o horário dito pelos dois, uma explosão aconteceu no hall de entrada do castelo.

Os professores pareceram nada perceber, mas Umbrigde ficou atenta e correu para lá, mandando que os alunos ficassem em seus lugares. Eles ficaram, até que ela passava por eles, então a seguiam.

No momento que ela abriu a porta, algo como uma labareda passou por ela queimando suas sobrancelhas, seu laço e parte de seu cabelo. Então um dragão feito de fogos de artifício começou a persegui-la.

Junto com o dragão, entraram no salão, porcos com asas, rodas gigantes, e uma serie de animais mágicos.

O espetáculo causou mais diversão que susto e todos voltaram a comer, com exceção de Umbrigde que ainda corria do dragão.

Ela tentou usar um feitiço de extinção, mas acabou errando e acertando uma das rodas, que acabou se multiplicando.

Filch também tentava apagar os fogos, mas sua vassoura, que estava usando para isso, já estava queimada.

- Vocês têm que me ajudar. – disse a Inquisidora quando o dragão perdeu interesse nela.

- Me desculpe. – disse Minerva. – Mas isso está além das nossas atribuições como professores. E como obviamente isso veio de fora do castelo, já que não contamos com uma fabrica de fogos, essa responsabilidade e sua.

- Potter, você tem que me ajudar.

Tiago se virou para alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa que estavam passando por eles para sair do salão.

- Esses fogos estão colocando vocês em perigo?

- Não, Sr Potter. – disse uma menina corando.

- Portanto, não posso fazer nada. – disse ele. – Cuido da Segurança dos Alunos, professores e funcionários da escola. Eles não estão atentando contra a segurança de nenhum deles.

- E eu? Olhe pra mim. - disse ela.

- Você é uma funcionária graduada do ministério, pode resolver isso perfeitamente. – disse ele.

- O ministro ficará sabendo disso.

- Disso o que? – perguntou Lílian. – Que você não sabe cuidar de um fogo de artifício. Aliás, acho que se não gostou deles você tem que dar um jeito de sumir com eles. Você não diz que está no comando.

* * *

Os fogos eram persistentes e acabaram por se espalhar pelo castelo. De vez em quando um entrava em uma das salas. E os professores chamavam Umbrigde para solucionar o problema.

- Está fora das minhas atribuições. – disse Minerva, em uma das vezes que ela acidentalmente deixou a porta aberta e um porco alado entrou na sua sala. – Posso passar algo de errado para os alunos ao descumprir as regras do ministro.

- Eu até tentaria acabar com eles, mas o feitiço que eu sei pode não ser autorizado pelo ministro para ensinar aos alunos. Então acho melhor deixar que você resolva tudo. – disse Flitwick, na mesma situação da professora de transfiguração.

No fim da tarde, Umbrigde estava ofegante, descabelada, ou a parte que não foi queimada do seu cabelo estava, com inúmeros pedaços de suas roupas chamuscadas.

Uma festa no salão comunal da Grifinória acontecia para celebrar o acontecido. Todos ali sabiam que o responsável, ou melhor, os responsáveis pelo show eram Fred e George Weasley.

- Extremamente criativos. – disse Mione. – Isso são coisas de uma mente brilhante.

- Obrigado, Cunhadinha. – disse Fred.

- Sermos reconhecidos pela menina mais inteligente do castelo é uma honra. – disse George.

- Mas acho que está na hora de paramos com os elogios antes que os egos deles fiquem maiores que o castelo. – disse Gina.

- Ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer antes disso, maninha. – disse George.

- O problema é que acabamos com nosso estoque, e não temos nada para vender. – disse Fred saindo com o irmão para perto dos colegas.

- Só queria saber onde eles arrumaram tanto dinheiro. – disse Rony.

- Vai ver eles tem um investidor. – disse Harry. – Alguém que gostaria de vê-los bem.

* * *

Gina estava nervosa. Era comum para o primeiro jogo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Harry a abraçando, ainda nos vestiários.

- Como você sabe? – rebateu ela. – Eu mal treinei, e nunca joguei um jogo de verdade, só aqueles lá em casa.

- Eu já te vi voando, é espetacular. – disse ele. – Angelina é tão aficionada com o time que não colocaria qualquer um nele. Se não acredita em mim, de uma olhada ali, você tem três irmãos no time. É de família. Até minha mãe joga.

- Sua mãe? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. Papai diz que ela poderia jogar em qualquer time. Mas acho que ela preferiu me criar.

- Então o que estamos esperando. Vamos jogar. – disse ela.

- Essa é a Foguinho que eu gosto. – disse ele para si mesmo, sem perceber a dimensão disso.

A ruiva parecia estar no time desde que aprendeu a andar, tamanha era sua naturalidade ali. Consegui demonstrar uma sintonia muito grande com as suas colegas artilheiras, principalmente Katie, e também claro que também com os irmãos. Ela se movimentava muito bem perto dos gêmeos para atrair os balaços para eles, e evitar que os dois ruivos a acertassem. E sabia bem a jogada que ele queria apenas de olhar para ele.

Harry não estava com muita dificuldade. Cho era boa, tinha velocidade, mas pecava nas manobras mais bruscas, ao contrário do namorado, que por ser mais pesado era mais ágil nas curvas, mas era mais lento. E ambos tinham estilo diferente de Malfoy que preferia marcar o adversário a procurar o pomo.

Ele viu o pomo no meio do campo, bem na altura dos outros jogadores. Ele disparou para lá, no mesmo momento que a apanhadora azul. O caminho de ambos parecia complicado pela aglomeração que estava acontecendo no momento. Harry percebendo isso, desceu um pouco, e assim ganhou velocidade, subindo bem abaixo do pomo, o pegando, enquanto Cho tentava dar a volta em Gina, que parou na sua frente ao perceber o movimento dos dois.

Harry dedicou o pomo a Alicia que não pode participar do jogo, mas que iria receber o troféu com o resto do time.

Enquanto Harry ia em direção a sua companheira de time, Gina pousou no meio do campo para esperar pelos irmãos e o moreno.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Miguel Corner pousando perto dela.

- Isso o que? - perguntou ela.

- Não me deu chance nenhuma no jogo, e ainda atrapalhou a Cho de pegar o pomo. – respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia. – Pensei que fossemos amigos.

- Escuta aqui Corner, nós só conversamos algumas vezes para você vir exigir alguma coisa de mim. Depois os jogadores do meu time também são meus amigos, e eu não poderia jogar ajudando o adversário. E isso é um jogo oficial. Não um joguinho entre amigos no fim de semana. Eu me esforcei para ganhar, dentro das regras. Não deixar você jogar ou atrapalhar a apanhadora apenas parando na sua frente, não é trapaça.

- Eu achei que estávamos nos acertando. – disse ele triste.

- Achou errado. Nunca dei nenhum sinal de interesse em você. – disse ela. – E eu nunca ia facilitar para alguém em um jogo, nem mesmo para Merlin.

- Algum problema aqui? – perguntou Rony, que chegou junto com os gêmeos.

- Não. Ele só estava reclamando que eu não deixei encostar na goles.

- Quando Angelina nos disse que você ia jogar ficamos na dúvida. – disse Fred.

- Mas vendo deu desempenho hoje, temos certeza que a taça está em boas mãos. – disse George.

- Vamos embora. – disse a ruiva antes de correr e abraçar Harry que tinha acabado de chegar ao solo.

Nas arquibancadas o assunto era a espetacular manobra do moreno e, entre as meninas, as qualidades físicas do apanhador. O que não deixou uma pessoa muito feliz.

Letícia teria que agir, mas precisaria de ajuda. Sirius ofereceu ajuda, e quem sabe Dobby.

* * *

Letícia insistiu para todos irem comer com ela, nem se importou muito com a presença de Luna, que por ser amiga de Gina, e parecer que não tem interesse no Harry. Eles ficaram na ponta da mesa, próximos à mesa dos professores.

Eles começam a comer, despreocupados, mas em dado momento, Harry percebe que algumas meninas sentiam uma vertigem, mas voltam ao normal. As que em algum momento olhavam para ele pareciam esfregar os olhos como se visse algo errado.

- Por que aqui não tem pudim de fígado? – disse Rony. – Em todas as mesas tem, mas nesta parte não tem.

- Melhor assim. – disse Gina. – Não gosto mesmo.

- Isso realmente é estranho. – disse Mione.

Harry ia comentar algo, mas Lilá e Parvati chegaram perto dele.

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Lilá.

- Estou. Por quê? – ele respondeu.

- E que... – ela não encontrou palavras para falar.

Mas Parvati esticou o braço e encostou no ombro dele. Recebendo um choque.

- Tem algo errado com você. – disse a menina. – Não conseguimos te ver direito e ainda está dando choque.

- Eu estou vendo o Harry perfeitamente. – disse Mione.

- E não levo choque nenhum. – disse Gina colocando a mão sobre o braço de Harry.

- O problema deve ser com vocês. – disse Luna.

- O Dino e o Simas não viam problema nenhum também. – disse Parvati. – Você deve estar certa Di... Lovegood.

- Vocês devem ir para a enfermaria. – disse Harry. – Pode ser alguma doença.

Várias meninas passavam por perto de Harry e tentavam tocar ele, sempre tomando choque.

O moreno já estava se aborrecendo com isso, até que percebeu um sorrisinho em Letícia.

- O que você aprontou? – perguntou ele, de forma que somente ela ouvisse.

- Eu? – respondeu ela.

- Não, Carol e Anny. – disse ele. – Você é a única que apronta somente com as meninas do castelo. Com todas elas.

- Elas vão parar de falar que você e bonito e tentar te conquistar. – disse ela, olhando para o irmão que estava bravo. – E nem adianta me olhar assim o efeito dura um mês. Ta bom eu conto, Almofadinhas me mandou uma poção que faz com que elas te vejam como se fosse uma sombra e se tentarem encostar em você levam choque. Pedi para o Dobby colocar no pudim de rim, exceto no da mesa dos professores. Como a Gina não come não teria problema, mas a Mione come, pedi para ele não colocar nesse canto.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – disse ele. – Eu sei que você não quer qualquer uma perto de mim, mas tem gente que não está interessada, e acabou sendo afetada.

- Desculpa. – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

- Você pode aprontar com a Umbrigde o que quiser, e com os sonserinos. Mas deve parar de atacar qualquer menina. Ela podem até tentar algo, mas você sabe que não é fácil. Lembra do que o papai fala.

- Ok. – disse ela.

* * *

Umbrigde chegou no café da manhã fedendo e completamente suja.

- Alguém jogou um pântano sobre a minha cabeça. – disse Umbrigde revoltada.

- Você viu quem foi? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.

- Não. – disse ela. – A caixa caiu na minha cabeça assim que sai do meu quarto. Não consegui o fazer sumir.

- Vou investigar. – disse Tiago. – Mas acho difícil conseguir descobrir quem foi. Muitos alunos estão insatisfeitos com sua tentativa de ler as correspondências. Como já te disse, isso é ilegal.

- Mas...

- Já te falei. – disse o auror. - Nem mesmo o ministro pode ler as cartas de alguém só por ler. E como nenhum aluno é investigado por um crime. E não, o Harry não está sendo investigado por nada. Não existe um processo contra ele. Isso é obra sua.

Ele se afastou. E discretamente foi na direção dos gêmeos que saiam do salão.

- Meus parabéns. – disse ele para os dois. – Foi perfeita a brincadeira. E ela nem suspeita de vocês.

- Somos profissionais. – disse Fred.

- Os melhores. – disse George.

- Sei disso, mas peço para vocês não falarem que foram vocês. – disse o inominável. – Pelo menos por enquanto, pensem nisso como jogada de marketing, deixe todos imaginando quem fez aquilo.

- Mas logo ela conseguirá tirar aquilo. – disse Fred.

- Não, ela é uma incompetente e nenhum professor levantará a varinha contra aquilo. – disse ele, e um berro pode ser ouvido. – Acho que Dumbledore a avisou que não pode fazer nada, e que ela não mudará de quarto.

- Então poderemos esperar para falar. – disse George.

- Mas Podemos vender outros produtos. – disse o irmão.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Fred e eles bateram as mãos em um gesto que lembrou um desenho que Tiago viu, tanto quando estava com os tios, quanto nesta nova vida. Ele jurou que ouviu um grito de "Super-Gêmeos Ativar"


	67. NOMs

Capítulo 67 – NOMs

A Sala precisa estava diferente do que normalmente esteve neste ano. Havia algumas mesinhas com comidas e bebidas, uma pista de dança, sofás e pufes.

Lílian tinha dado a ideia de uma festa de confraternização para comemorar o fim do ano para a turma da AD.

- Isso é bem melhor do que aconteceu comigo. – disse Tiago. – Em que a última aula terminou em correria e com a saída do Diretor.

- Temos que recompensar os esforços de todos, principalmente daqueles que estão pra prestar os NIEMs na semana que vem. – disse a ruiva. – Eles saíram mais preparados para a vida fora do castelo.

Além dos dois, com as gêmeas, já estavam na sala, Harry, Letícia, Gina, Rony, Mione, Neville e Luna.

Aos poucos foram chegando os outros integrantes do grupo.

- Desculpem a demora. – disse Fred.

- Mas o Filch suspeitou que estávamos fazendo algo de errado. – disse George.

- Como somos bons conseguimos despista-lo. – disse novamente Fred.

- Isso não tem ligação com o fato dele estar pendurado nas masmorras? – perguntou Gina.

- Que isso maninha. – disse George.

- Você não pode nos culpar por ele não olhar por onde anda. – disse Fred.

- A armadilha era para algum sonserino, mas serve perfeitamente para zeladores enxeridos que querem espiar para Engolidoras de Moscas.

- Uma pena. – disse a ruiva decepcionada. – Eu ia recomendar para todos, o seu novo produto, mas como não é culpa de vocês.

Ela saiu antes que os dois pudessem responder.

- Vocês deviam saber como lidar com ela. – disse Harry que segurava o riso.

- E você porco-espinho falante, sabe melhor que a gente? – perguntou Fred.

- Muito melhor. – respondeu o moreno.

- Quero ver, faça ela corar sem ser de raiva. – desafiou George.

- Vocês não deviam fazer isso. – disse Rony vendo o amigo se encaminhar para perto da ruiva. – Ele vai fazer e vocês não vão poder fazer nada depois.

Harry chegou perto de Gina que estava parada na frente de uma mesa de comida se decidindo qual pegar.

- Eu já te disse hoje que você é muito bonita. – disse o apanhador no ouvido dela.

- Harry. – disse ela se virando para ele corada, mas não assustada, já que tinha percebido a aproximação dele. – Não fale essas coisas aqui. Meus irmãos podem ouvir e você sabe como eles são.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se eles não gostam da verdade. – disse o moreno pegando um canapé.

Gina corou novamente, e Harry pode ver que os gêmeos estavam boquiabertos.

* * *

Harry estava conversando com Cedrico e alguns colegas dele, quando alguém mudou o ritmo da música. Tonks foi a primeira a arrastar alguém para a pista. Esse alguém era um Remo completamente envergonhado.

Harry olhou em volta e percebeu a movimentação. As meninas olhando para os meninos e estes tomando coragem.

- Acho que é uma boa oportunidade para marcar pontos com a Cho. – disse Harry para o Lufa-Lufa. – Convide-a para dançar.

- Boa ideia. – disse o rapaz.

Mas o motivo para isso não eram tão altruístas quanto pensou Cedrico. Harry notou que Dino conversava com Gina, e que seus olhos brilharam quando a música mudou. Rapidamente ele foi em direção dos dois.

- Milady me concederia a honra desta dança? – perguntou ele, com uma reverência, no mesmo momento que o companheiro de quarto abria a boca.

- Seria uma honra. – disse ela devolvendo o movimento do rapaz.

- Mas... mas...- disse Dino.

Os dois foram para o meio do salão.

- Você sabia que ele ia me convidar. – acusou a menina.

- Eu não posso ler mentes. – disse o moreno.

- Pode sim. – disse a ruiva. – Aprendeu junto comigo.

- Eu só queria dançar com você. – disse ele. – Ele que fosse mais rápido. Eu atravessei metade da sala, depois que mudaram a música. Ele estava do seu lado.

- Ele ainda pode fazer isso. – disse Gina com uma cara maliciosa.

- Isso se eu te soltar. – disse ele. – E o olhar que eu vi de Letícia não for direcionado para ele.

Gina olhou para a menina, mas ela estava com Carol e Anny, enquanto Tiago e Lílian dançavam. Ela fazia caretas para as duas que riam.

Mas Dino não podia dar dois passos sem tropeçar, o que o fez desistir de convidar Gina ou qualquer outra menina para dançar.

* * *

A festa ainda rendeu assunto para mais alguns dias, mas a animação foi logo substituída pela ansiedade dos exames.

Hermione estava muito nervosa e isso acabava se refletindo nos outros dois. Ela sempre tinha muitos livros a sua volta.

- Ela vai acabar levando esses livros até para o banho. – disse Rony preocupado com a namorada, mas sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Se for dar essa ideia para ela, lembre-a de treinar um feitiço impermeabilizante para que ela não tenha um ataque ao estragar seus livros. – respondeu Harry.

Os dois estavam em uma mesa diferente da que estava a monitora, já que ela estava ocupando toda a mesa com os livros dela.

- Não. Isso só vai fazer ela pegar um novo livro para descobrir o feitiço e perceber que não sabe os outros. – disse o ruivo. – E se eu a interromper agora ela vai treinar o que ela estiver lendo na hora em mim. Malfoy tentou isso ontem, e ainda não conseguiram tirar a maquiagem exagerada que ela colocou nele, por estar estudando sobre bicho-papão.

- Melhorou a cara dele pelo menos? – perguntou Harry para aliviar um pouco o ambiente.

- Não, continuou um desastre. – disse o ruivo, e os dois começaram a rir.

- SHHHIIII! – disse alguém na biblioteca.

- Que pessoal mais nervoso esse. – disse Fred chegando perto deles.

- Sãos os exames. – disse George.

- Por que vocês não estão estudando? – perguntou Rony.

- Não precisamos estudar. – disse um deles.

- Sabemos tudo o que precisamos. – disse o outro.

- Só estamos fazendo os exames para não decepcionar a mamãe, senão já teríamos fugido.

- E também para testar nossos produtos, que melhor lugar para isso que no meio de nossos futuros clientes.

- De onde vocês tiram tanto dinheiro para os ingredientes e outras coisas? – perguntou Rony. – Vocês não tinham tanto dinheiro assim quando tentaram apostar com aquele lá.

- Isso não é da sua conta irmãozinho. – disse Fred.

- Ainda bem que seu pai não deixou que apostássemos com ele. – disse George. – não queríamos dar nosso dinheiro para um comensal.

Os dois logo deixaram Harry e Rony sozinhos.

- Eu dei o dinheiro do Tribruxo para eles. – disse Harry, sabendo bem o que o amigo estava pensando. – Achei que eles fariam algo melhor com ele.

- Nisso você tem razão. Ver a Velha Sapa humilhada é melhor que ter tanto ouro no bolso.

* * *

Aconteceu uma comoção quando os examinadores entraram no castelo. Umbridge correu para cumprimentar a todos, mas eles a ignoraram e foram em direção ao casal Potter que descia as escadas com as filhas.

- Que bom que ainda encontrei vocês aqui. – disse Giselda Marchbanks, a chefe dos examinadores, que anos atrás tinha ficado impressionada com os dois quando os conheceu.

- Não precisamos sair daqui antes de começar as provas. – disse Tiago.

- Ainda não entendo como o ministro pode achar que vocês vão ajudar o filho de vocês. – disse a examinadora.

- Ele ainda não compreende que não estamos contra ele. – disse Lilian.

- Ele vai compreender. – disse Giselda. – Nem que seja quando perder o cargo.

Vários rumores sobre os examinadores e um comércio de substâncias que serviriam para aumentar o rendimento. Claro que Hermione acabava com tudo isso.

* * *

Os horários dos exames foram anunciados e pelo que Harry pode perceber os exames teóricos aconteceriam durante as manhãs e os práticos durante a tarde, isso excluíam claro o exame de Astronomia que acontecia durante a noite, por motivos óbvios, e algumas matérias teóricas como Runas e História da Magia.

Harry sentia que ia bem nas provas, tinha algumas coisas que por mais que se esforçava ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas sabia que compensava nas que perguntas que sabia dando informações precisas.

Rony não parecia tão seguro assim de si, mas a pior reação veio de Mione ao constar um erro.

- Eu traduzi errado. – dizia ela. – As palavras são parecidas, mas um erro grave.

- Foi só um erro, Mione. – disse Rony.

- UM ERRO? Eu posso ter arruinado toda a minha vida. – retrucou ela.

- Calma, Mione. – disse Harry. – O Rony tem razão, com certeza você acertou todo o resto da prova, um erro não vai fazer você ir mal.

- Não, não. Com certeza eles vão me mandar de volta pra casa. – disse a morena.

- Se você vai pra casa, pra onde eles vão nos mandar? – perguntou Rony, mas ela não respondeu. – Se até hoje, Crabbe e Goyle ainda estão aqui, o que faz você pensar que eles mandaram justamente a mais inteligente embora.

- Meu caso é diferente. – disse ela.

- Diferente por quê? – perguntou Gina, que até então estava quieta, ela não estava pressionada pelos exames.

- Eu sou nascida trouxa. – respondeu ela.

- Minha mãe também era, e nunca precisou ser melhor que ninguém por isso. – disse Harry. – E olha que naquela época a guerra era aberta.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Mione - disse Rony. – Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. Se você é diferente, todos nós somos. Eu posso ser de sangue-puro, mas somos considerados traidores de nosso sangue. Harry é órfão, por causa de Voldemort. Os examinadores não vão levar o sangue em conta, só as suas respostas e aposto que deve ter mais informações nas suas que em um livro.

- Ele está certo, Mione. – disse Gina. – Pelo menos desta única vez. Somos todos diferentes, não teria graça nenhuma sermos todos iguais.

- Vocês estão certos, foi só um erro. – disse ela, pegando o livro de Aritmancia, sua próxima prova.

- Nada disso. – disse Harry pegando o livro. – Agora é hora de relaxar.

- Isso mesmo. Vamos namorar. – disse Rony a puxando para fora da sala comunal.

- E você o que vai fazer? – perguntou Gina para o moreno.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – disse ele. – Todos os meus colegas estão no salão. Acho que vou precisar de companhia.

- Vamos logo. – disse ela olhando em volta para ver se ninguém estava olhando para os dois.

* * *

Harry estava ansioso pela prova pratica de DCAT, ele tinha ido muito bem na prova teórica, e estava aguardando pela sua vez de ser chamado. Viu que na sala que estava sendo usada como de espera havia alguns rostos apreensivos, mas todos os que participaram da AD pareciam confiantes. Deu um sorriso ao perceber isso.

E foi com esse mesmo sorriso que ele entrou no salão principal junto com as gêmeas Patil. Esse sorriso só aumentou ao ver que Malfoy estava em apuros.

- Boa tarde Sr Potter. – disse Tofty que seria seu examinador. – Pronto para começar?

- Boa tarde, Sr Tofty. – respondeu ele ao cumprimento. – Mais pronto impossível.

- Você me lembra muito o seu pai. Melhor os dois. – disse o examinador. – Me lembro que você foi junto.

- Foi a primeira vez que sai com meus novos pais. – disse ele.

- Bom vamos deixar isso de lado e vamos pensar no seu futuro. – disse Tofty, pedindo uma série de feitiços e algumas vezes perguntando o que ele faria caso alguma situação aparecesse.

- Bom, como é de conhecimento de todos, gostaria de ver seu Patrono. – disse o homem. – Como é matéria dos NIEMs, você receberá pontos extras.

Harry olhou na direção de Umbrigde, que estava ali para espionar, pensou em vê-la ser enxotada do castelo e proferiu o feitiço calmamente.

- _Expectro Patrono._

O cervo prateado saiu galopando pelo salão, indo em direção a Umbrigde. Dando-lhe uma chifrada.

O golpe foi sentido pela assessora do ministro.

- Perfeito! – exclamou o examinador.

- Não foi. – disse Umbrigde. – Deve ser descontados pontos pelo ataque a uma representante do ministério.

- Calada. – disse Tofty. – O feitiço serve para atacar criaturas das trevas e foi perfeito. Aqui você não é nada. E se atrapalhar mais um exame, serei forçado a te expulsar daqui, e não me importo se você é assessora, amante ou mulher do ministro.

Umbrigde ainda abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de desistir de falar algo.

- Está dispensado Sr Potter. – disse Tofty finalmente. – Seus pontos extras estão garantidos.

* * *

Para felicidade geral de todos, logo chegou o último exame. Historia da Magia. Não que fosse o mais esperado pela matéria, e que depois dele, haveria uma semana livre para eles.

Mais uma vez Harry se viu sentado atrás de Parvati, e pensando que a prova tinha o mesmo poder sonífero da voz do professor Binns.

Ele pensou que seria bom poder ler a mente da menina a sua frente para saber as respostas, mas prometeu ao seu pai que agiria com responsabilidade com essa técnica e Mione não aprovaria.

A última coisa que ele se lembra foi a balançar da borboleta que Parvati tinha na ponta de sua trança. Depois disso ele estava voando por campos verdes e estradas.

Pousou em uma rua de uma cidade grande, que ele reconheceu como Londres, mas precisamente a entrada para visitantes do ministério. Logo ele discou a senha e estava afundando na terra.

Passou pelo hall vazio, nem mesmo o segurança se encontrava ali. Segui para os elevadores, apertando o numero 9 como destino. Desceu mas não se virou para a sala de julgamento, mas para a porta do Departamento de Mistérios. Na sala circular, seguiu em frente e entrou na sala do tempo, conforme seu pai havia dito.

Logo entrou na Sala das Profecias.

Depois de alguns corredores, entrou e encontrou algumas figuras deitadas no chão.

Ele puxou a pessoa mais próxima.

- Pegue para mim. – disse Harry com uma voz que não era dele.

- Nunca. – disse o homem.

- Agora, Potter. – falou novamente Harry. – Ou suas filhas sofreram.

Harry apontou a varinha para uma das figuras no chão. Era Letícia.

- Crucio. – disse ele, e a ruivinha começou a gritar.

* * *

Harry acordou depois de cair da cadeira. Estava novamente em Hogwarts. Mas Voldemort havia sequestrado a sua família.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Tofty preocupado.

- Acho que acabei dormindo. – disse ele apertando a cicatriz. Ele sabia a sensação de quando Voldemort matava alguém, e pelo menos eles ainda estavam vivos.

- Ainda resta algum tempo, você pode terminar a última questão. – disse o examinador.

- Vou tentar. – disse ele para disfarçar, mas sabia que não conseguiria nada.

Assim que terminou o horário das provas, Harry saiu e se encontrou com Mione, Rony e Neville.

- Voldemort tem meus pais e as meninas no ministério. Temos que salvá-los.


	68. No Ministério

Capítulo 68 – No Ministério

- Voldemort tem meus pais e as meninas no ministério. Temos que salvá-los. – disse Harry.

- Isso pode ser uma armadilha. – disse Mione.

- Não é. – disse Harry com raiva. Eles não tinham visto a menina sendo torturada.

- Calma, Harry. – disse Rony. – Você não vai poder fazer nada neste estado.

- Mas... – começou a falar o moreno, porém percebeu a aproximação da Madame Nor-r-ra. – Vamos sair daqui.

Ninguém reclamou, já que sempre que a gata percebia algo fora do normal, Filch logo aparecia, e com a adoração do zelador pela assessora do ministro, era melhor não arriscar.

Dois andares acima, eles pararam de andar e verificaram se tinha alguém por perto para poderem falar. Mas escutaram sons de passos se aproximando.

Felizmente eram apenas Gina e Luna.

- E ai como foram? – perguntou a ruiva, mas ao reparar no semblante do quarteto mudou a pergunta. – O que aconteceu?

Harry olhou de forma intensa para ela, e ela usando Leglimência viu a cena do sonho dele.

Neville e Luna ficaram sem entender quando Gina levou as mãos à boca, como se Harry tivesse lhe respondido. Rony e Mione sabiam que os dois tinham mais aptidão para essa técnica, então não reagiram.

- Como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, mas tenho que ir ajudar. – disse Harry.

- Isso pode ser uma armadilha. – disse Luna, mesmo sem saber detalhe nenhum, mas percebendo que alguém queria Harry fora das proteções do castelo.

- Eu disse para ele. – disse Mione.

- Por que você não vai falar com o diretor? – perguntou Neville tentando ser útil.

- Ele está fora. – disse Gina.

- Acabamos ouvir um quadro comentando que escutou ele conversando com a professora McGonagall, e ele estaria na Irlanda hoje juntamente com o Professor Lupin. – disse Luna.

- Isso, a Tia Mimi. – disse Harry, achando uma má hora para o lobisomem e o diretor estarem fora do castelo. – Ela é da Ordem.

- O que é essa Ordem? – perguntou Neville.

- Depois nos te explicamos. – disse Mione, temendo que alguém ouvisse ou que perdessem tempo, se realmente for verdade.

O grupo então seguiu para a sala de Transfiguração. Depois que Umbrigde baixou a norma que os professores não poderiam falar com os alunos assuntos fora da matéria, os professores começaram a ficar em suas salas, esperando algum aluno que precisasse de ajuda, fora a matéria, e caso a assessora do ministro aparecesse era só falar que era da matéria.

Eles bateram na porta e esperaram.

- Achei que vocês estariam descansando. – disse a professora.

- Voldemort pegou meus pais e os tem refém no ministério. – disse o menino rapidamente.

- Isso é grave. Mas como você sabe disso? – perguntou a professora, mas a resposta de qualquer um ficou presa na garganta quando eles sentiram um forte odor de pântano.

Umbrigde se aproximavam.

- Claro que as suas aulas ajudaram muito na prova. – disse Harry, elogiando mentalmente os gêmeos por terem acrescido o pântano com um cheiro impossível de retirar do corpo.

- Que isso, vocês são ótimos alunos. – disse a professora pegando a deixa dele. – Espero dar aulas para vocês ano que vem, e o mesmo vai para vocês duas, quero que se empenhem para seguir os outros.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Umbrigde.

- Só estamos agradecendo as aulas da professora McGonagall, por termos ido bem no NOM de Transfiguração. – disse Rony.

- Que eu saiba isso não é proibido, e até mesmo questão de etiqueta e educação. – disse Minerva quando a outra ia retrucar.

- Mas essas duas não são do quinto ano. – disse ela como se pegasse a mentira.

- Somos amigos. – disse Luna.

- E também não é proibido ter amigos. – disse Gina de forma petulante.

- Vou repassar seus agradecimentos para o Professor Lupin. – disse Minerva antes que Umbrigde tentasse algo contra os meninos.

- Então já vamos. – disse Mione.

A Alta Inquisidora olhou para a professora como se dissesse que ela estava marcada. Minerva apenas deu de ombros. Enquanto os alunos se afastavam.

Mas Umbridge não estava convencida da desculpa dada e pressentia que algo estava para acontecer com os garotos. Decidiu segui-los.

Harry estava atento aos movimentos dela, e ao seu cheiro que não diminuía.

- Leve todos para o quarto dos meus pais, lá ela não tem autoridade nenhuma. – disse ele para Gina de forma que somente ela ouvisse. – Vou distraí-la depois que você usar a passagem atrás da armadura com a clave.

- Não demore. – disse ela aflita.

A passagem se abria ao mover o capacete da armadura para a esquerda e enquanto ela voltava para frente a porta atrás de seu nicho se fechava. Uma boa saída para quem fugia de alguém que não conhecia o castelo tão bem.

Harry fingiu espirrar para encobrir o barulho feito pelo capacete ao ser girado. E continuou a andar, mas fazendo mais barulho que o normal, para encobrir que estava sozinho. Vestiu a capa, e abriu uma porta do outro lado do corredor. Assim que Umbrigde virou o corredor ele fechou a porta.

Umbrigde achando que conseguiria pegar os meninos em flagrante espreitou para perto da porta e tentou ouvir por ela. Mas não conseguiu ouvir nada. Então ela abriu a porta com violência e entrou pronta para pegar a todos.

Para sua decepção a sala estava vazia.

De repente a porta se fecha e se tranca.

Harry se aproveitou da vontade da mulher em flagrá-los para trancar a sala. Sabia que não era um feitiço forte, não era o que ele queria, mas seria o suficiente para que chegasse no quarto dos seus pais, e a sapa não poderia fazer mais nada.

Saiu correndo e acabou encontrando os amigos no sexto andar.

- E ai, como foi? – perguntou Rony.

- Digamos que a Umbrigde está presa em seus próprios problemas agora. – disse Harry.

- Isso não vai te colocar em problemas, né? – perguntou Mione.

- Claro que não. Ela pode até suspeitar de nós, mas não tem prova nenhuma contra a gente. – disse ele. – Nós só estávamos indo para o nosso salão.

- Vamos logo. – disse Gina com urgência.

Aos abrirem a porta, perceberam que a sala não estava vazia.

- Estava esperando por vocês. – disse Tiago.

- Mas eu vi... – disse Harry correndo e abraçando a irmã mais velha, assim como Gina, já que eles foram os únicos a ver a cena.

- Seu pai também viu. – disse Lílian, sem se importar com a presença de Neville e Luna.

- Eu não te disse que Voldemort ia tentar te atrair para o ministério. E que melhor forma que nos mostrar refém lá? – disse Tiago.

- Eu pensei, ou melhor, não pensei em nada. - disse Harry, depois de abraçar as outras meninas que estavam ansiosas por isso, e a mãe.

- Eu sei como é isso. – disse o moreno. – Mas agora temos que pensar no que fazer. Voldemort realmente espera que você vá para lá.

- Seria uma boa oportunidade de mostrar para todos que ele está de volta. – disse Lílian.

- Então todos temos que ir. – disse Gina.

- E não treinamos a toa para deixar o Harry nesta situação.

- Olha... – disse Tiago, mas a porta foi aberta repentinamente.

- Sabia que tinha algo errado aqui. – disse Umbridge descabelada, e ofegante. – Vocês não deveriam estar aqui.

- Harry você já acabou seus NOMs? – perguntou calmamente Tiago para o menino.

- Sim. Finalizei a ultima prova tem quase uma hora. – respondeu ele.

- Sendo assim, eu não tenho como ajudá-lo mais e, portanto, posso ficar no castelo. – disse Tiago para a Umbrigde, mas olhando para uma pedra sobre a mesa.

- Vocês deveriam ter me comunicado disso. – falou ela.

- Que eu me lembre, você não é a diretora de Hogwarts. Nem mesmo ligada ao setor de exames mágicos. – disse Tiago mais uma vez olhando para a pedra.

- Não sou, mas eu sou a autoridade do ministério aqui. – disse Umbridge.

- Assim como eu, Tiago e Tonks. – disse Lílian, também olhando para a pedra. – E você não é superior a nenhum de nós.

- Nem vai fazer parte do ministério por muito tempo. – disse Tiago. – Já enviei cópias de um dossiê sobre você para vários membros do Ministério e da Suprema Corte. Com alguns de seus deslizes aqui no castelo, como ameaças e chantagens e alguns crimes dentro do ministério.

- Vocês não têm nada contra mim. – disse ela.

- Tirando o fato de que foi você quem enviou a ordem para os dementadores estarem em Hogsmeade no verão passado, sendo fácil perceber que foi a sua pena que falsificou a assinatura do ministro.

- Alguém tinha que calar o seu filho, ele estava e continua a desmoralizar o ministério.

- Ninguém precisa fazer isso. – disse Harry. – Ele faz isso sozinho, principalmente com alguém como você por perto.

- O que essa maldita pedra faz? – Umbrigde perdeu a paciência depois que Harry olhou para ela.

- Não a pedra não. – disse Letícia entrando no jogo.

- Faça qualquer coisa, menos tocar nesta pedra. – disse Lílian.

- Nós até mesmo desistimos de te denunciar, mas não toque nesta pedra. – disse Tiago.

- Ela teve ser algo muito valioso. – disse ela com o brilho da cobiça em seus olhos. – Ou algo que eu posso usar contra vocês. Podem me denunciar. Fudge confia em mim.

Ela tocou na pedra e sumiu.

- A curiosidade pode ter matado a Sapa. – disse Tiago com humor.

- Isso tudo foi um truque? – perguntou Rony, que parecia não ter entendido nada, mas não era o único.

- A parte da pedra sim. – disse Lilian. – O resto é verdade. Foi ela mesmo quem tentou se livrar do Harry.

- E para onde ela foi? – perguntou Gina.

- Para o meio da floresta proibida. – disse Tiago. – Um lugar entre os centauros e Grope.

- Grope? – perguntou Mione.

- O meio irmão gigante do Hagrid. – disse Lílian. – Ele demorou a voltar das férias por que trouxe o irmão com ele. Tadinho é pequenino.

- Como um gigante pode ser pequenino? – perguntou Neville.

- Ele tem apenas cinco metros. – disse Letícia, que conhecia o gigante.

- Bom isso não é importante, agora temos que ver o que fazemos para acabar com os planos de Voldemort.

* * *

O rapaz moreno apareceu na frente da cabine quebrada. Guardou o pergaminho que tinha usado como Chave de portal no bolso. Quanto menos gente soubesse de sua presença ali melhor.

Digitou a senha, que ele pensou ser muito obvia, mas que nenhum trouxa pensaria em digitar em um telefone aparentemente quebrado.

O Saguão vazio não era um bom sinal, mesmo para aquela hora, nem mesmo o vigia aguardava ali. Bem até mesmo vigias bruxos têm suas necessidades. Essa podia ser um destes momentos.

Ele apertou o botão do elevador despreocupado. Mas o barulho que ele fez foi ensurdecedor. Será que não havia um feitiço para acabar com ele, ou foi deixado assim como alarme. Ele deu de ombros.

Desceu no nono andar e se direcionou para a porta negra no fim do corredor. Seguiu em frente sem fechar a porta. Caso fizesse, a sala rodaria e ele não encontraria a sala certa, tão rápido. E também não era como fazia nos sonhos.

Passou pela sala do Tempo, tomando uma nota mental em trazer a ruiva da próxima vez para ver o ovo.

Mas ele não estava ali para isso, ele tinha um encontro com o homem que matou seus pais.

Na sala das profecias, ele seguiu para o corredor que viu sua família sendo torturada. Sabia bem o que ele queria, a profecia feita pela professora Trelawney.

Assim que seus dedos se fecharam sobre a pequena esfera, ele escutou alguém falar as suas costas.

- Me entregue a profecia. – disse alguém as suas costas.

Era Lucios Malfoy.

- Ah, é só você. – disse o moreno. – Achei que fosse alguém importante.

Alguns risinhos foram ouvidos.

- Ele é bem corajoso. – disse Bellatrix Lestrage. – Mas não passa de um bebê.

- E precisa de doze comensais para cuidar de um bebê. Não tem curso de babás não neste culto. Voldemort deve estar morrendo de medo de vir me encarar.

- Não fale assim do Lorde. – disse a louca, lançando um feitiço no rapaz.

- Você pode acertar a profecia. – disse Malfoy tirando a mira dela, fazendo o feitiço acertar algumas esferas atrás dele.

- Vocês querem profecia. Terão profecia. – disse o moreno, fazendo com que algumas esferas saíssem das estantes e caíssem sobre os comensais.

Eles tentaram se proteger, mas as esferas de vidro quebravam e os pedaços penetravam em suas peles.

- Se vocês querem a profecia venham pegar. – disse ele já longe.

Alguns comensais correm atrás dele. Mas assim que viraram o corredor foram recebidos por inúmeros feitiços. Quatro saíram de combate e por seus colegas permaneceriam ali.

Eles percorreram quase todas as salas do departamento de mistérios. Sempre ficando um comensal desacordado para trás.

A situação estava tão critica para os comensais que Malfoy confundiu um dos seus com o garoto e o arremessou contra um armário na sala do tempo. Esse armário veio a baixo quebrando todos os vira-tempos ali presentes.

- Pelo que me contaram os comensais eram lutadores terríveis. – disse o garoto. – Mas eles são piores que os alunos do segundo ano.

- APAREÇA COVARDE. – Berrou Malfoy.

- Eu não me escondi. – foi a resposta do moreno, que estava encostado em uma parede a direita dele e de Bella, os dois únicos comensais em pé. – E já disse que os covardes são vocês que precisam de um batalhão inteiro para me encarar. Só falta o Covarde Mor. Mas ele teria que se revelar para todos, será que ele tem coragem.

- Você vai aprender a falar mal do Lorde das Trevas. – disse Malfoy apontando para o peito dele.

- Vou te dar uma chance. Cinco feitiços antes de te derrubar.

Malfoy tentou estuporar, silenciar, imobilizar, torturar e por fim matar, mas não conseguiu chegar nem perto dele.

- Você teve a sua chance. Petrificus Totalis. – Malfoy caiu de boca no chão. – Só falta você Bella.

Bellatrix percebendo que perderia, saiu correndo.

- Depois a ruiva me acusa de correr atrás de rabo de saia. – disse ele correndo atrás dela.

A alcançou no meio do átrio.

- Onde você pensa que vai. – disse ele lançando um feitiço que fez fitas circularem o corpo dela. E um grande laço apareceu sobre a sua cabeça. – Vai ser um presente e tanto para seu mestre.

- O Lorde das Trevas virá pra me resgatar. – disse ela.

- Eu espero por isso, desde que ele matou os meus pais, só por que ele achou que estava seguindo a profecia. – disse ele olhando para a esfera de vidro na sua mão esquerda.

- Me perdoe mestre. – disse Bellatrix olhando para um ponto atrás de seu adversário.

- Não sei por que vocês ainda pedem perdão. Mesmo sabendo que vão ser torturados da mesma forma. – disse o moreno. – Não concorda comigo, Tom?

- Me de essa profecia, Potter. – disse Voldemort com muita raiva, primeiro ao ver sua comensal derrotada, sinal que todos os outros estavam também. E por tê-lo chamado pelo seu nome verdadeiro.

- Ele não gosta do nome. – disse o garoto para Bellatrix, e depois se virou para Voldemort. – Ou o que? Você vai tentar me matar? Isso já ta ficando monótono.

- Ora Seu. CRUCIO. – berrou Voldemort, mas seu alvo se moveu e ele acabou acertando sua serva.

- Não precisava torturá-la agora. Você não tem sua plateia para aterrorizar.

- Você é insolente como seu pai, Potter. – disse Voldemort retirando a maldição de Bellatrix.

- Obrigado.

- Isso não foi um elogio. – disse Voldemort.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – disse o moreno escapando de um feitiço que destruiu a cabeça do bruxo da fonte. – Eu também não gosto desta fonte, ela é muito falsa. Vamos dar uma utilidade para ela.

Com um movimento, as estatuas ganharam vida e ao contrario do que Voldemort pensou, elas não o atacaram, mas sumiram pelas lareiras do saguão.

- Você perdeu uma boa arma, Potter.

- Eu acredito que posso te vencer sem ajuda externa. Faço isso desde que era um bebê.

- Você precisou do sacrifício da sua mãe para isso. – disse Voldemort acreditando que tinha acertado um ponto sensível.

- Pelo menos a minha fez mais que me dar um nome que eu odeio. E vou te falar, não é lá grandes vantagens tentar matar uma criança que mal sabe falar. Mas é extremamente humilhante não conseguir fazer isso.

Ele teve que se esforçara para não ser atingido por nenhum feitiço lançado pelo rival.

Voldemort não pensava. Se fosse uma luta com algum adversário difícil como Dumbledore, ou algum auror muito experiente, ele usaria feitiços mais elaborados, duelaria com gosto. Mas esse pirralho estava o tirando do serio. Até agora não tinha levantado a varinha, nem para se defender, e mesmo assim aparentava estar no comando do duelo.

-Sabe, Tom. Existem inúmeras formas de derrotar um oponente. E eu acabo de estragar seus planos. E como premio de consolação te mando isso.

A esfera de vidro sobrevoou o átrio, no mesmo momento que várias lareiras emitiram uma luz verde, indicando que alguém chegava. Vários bruxos apareceram, entre eles Fudge, Dumbledore e alguns aurores.

Voldemort não teve escolha, desapareceu em uma nuvem escura levando junto Bellatrix.

- Explique-se Potter. – disse o ministro, para seu auror, mesmo tendo a impressão que tinha visto seu filho ali.

- Acho que a situação é mais que auto-explicável. – disse Tiago. – Voldemort tentou roubar uma profecia do departamento de mistérios. Eu como Auror e Inominável, o combati e prendi alguns comensais, entre eles bruxos influentes em nossa comunidade. Infelizmente não consegui prender Voldemort, como vocês viram, mas teremos outras chances.

- Eu vi você jogando a profecia para ele. – disse o ministro com raiva.

- Não, você me viu lançando uma esfera de vidro semelhante as usadas no departamento de mistérios. Eu não ia querer estar perto dele quando descobrir que foi enganado facilmente. Agora se me dão licença, minha mulher está me esperando. – Dito isso ele aparatou de volta para a escola deixando Dumbledore para dar suas explicações.


	69. Repercussão

Capítulo 69 – Repercussão

Tiago apareceu no meio da sala adjacente ao seu quarto. Todos ainda esperavam por ele ali, acordados, apesar de ser muito tarde. Bem, quase todos, as gêmeas estavam dormindo a um canto.

Lílian deu um pulo e o abraçou.

- Graças a Merlin, você está bem. Nunca ia perdoa-lo por permitir que você não voltasse pra mim. – disse ela tentando tirar a blusa dele para conferir se estava tudo bem mesmo.

- Eu estou bem. – disse ele evitando ficar sem a blusa. – Ela faz isso desde que salvei seus pais, Neville. Você pode me examinar depois.

A ruiva corou, ao se lembrar que eles não estavam sozinhos ali.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry. – Pode falar, já explicamos para Neville e Luna sobre a Ordem.

Tiago se sentou para começar a contar. Letícia sentou no colo do pai e logo adormeceu.

- Ainda bem que vocês são parecidos. – disse Luna. – Se não somente a poção Polissuco poderia fazer vocês ficarem iguais.

- Não é uma mera coincidência, Luna. – disse Tiago. – O que vou contar para vocês agora não deve ser repassado para ninguém.

- Guardaremos segredo. – disse a Corvinal.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Neville.

Então, mais uma vez a história da viagem no tempo foi contada.

- Nisso nem meu pai acreditaria, se outra pessoa contasse. – disse a loira.

- Muitas pessoas acreditariam. – disse Lílian. – Por isso deve ser mantido em segredo.

- A Historia de que sou um primo do pai do Harry pode ser boa, mas se uma pessoa quiser pesquisar mesmo, vai perceber que é furada e poderia me colocar em uma grande encrenca. – disse Tiago.

- Meus pais sabem? – perguntou Neville.

- Ainda não. – disse Tiago. – Pretendo contar em alguns dias. Contamos para poucas pessoas, não por falta de confiança, mas para não gerar preocupações. Mas agora como a guerra vai ser aberta, devo contar com o apoio do máximo de pessoas que puder, só assim teremos vantagem.

- Seus pais sabem que guardamos segredos, não estão iludidos quanto a isso. – disse Lílian.

- Agora está muito tarde, e qualquer conversa deve ficar pra amanhã. – disse Tiago. – Onde eu contarei para vocês como foi a invasão do ministério da outra vez, que contou com todos vocês. Como está tarde, melhor vocês dormirem aqui mesmo. Boa noite.

Como um aceno de mão, colchonetes apareceram na sala.

- Exibido. – disse Lílian. – Boa noite, crianças.

* * *

Entretanto, quando Tiago e Lílian saíram do quarto pela manhã, todos ainda dormiam.

Eles se dirigiram para o terceiro andar, onde ficava a entrada para a sala do diretor.

- Estava mesmo para chamar vocês. – disse Dumbledore. – Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu ontem.

Tiago explicou sobre o sonho que ele e Harry compartilharam, e a decisão do garoto de seguir para o ministério para salvar a sua família.

- Sabia que devia ter insistido para que Severo ensinasse Oclumência para Harry. – disse o diretor.

- Harry, assim como Gina, Letícia, Rony e Mione são perfeitamente capazes de evitar qualquer um de invadir a mente deles, Dumbledore. – disse Lílian. – Nós fizemos questão de que eles aprendessem.

- Sem contar que de nada ia adiantar Snape o ensinar. – disse Tiago. – Eu tentei aprender uma vez com ele, mas só tornava as coisas piores. Snape odeia os Potter. Você sabe bem disso. Ele ainda culpa Harry pela morte de nossa mãe. Assim como culpa nosso pai. E não são os pensamentos de Voldemort que invadem a nossas mentes. E nossa mente que invade a mente de Voldemort.

- Ok. Mas precisava daquele show ontem? A profecia era algo que devia ser mantido em segredo. – disse o diretor.

- Sim, precisava. – respondeu Tiago. – Seria a única forma de mostrar para o mundo mágico que Voldemort está de volta. E quais são alguns comensais

- Quanto à profecia, ninguém a ouviu. – disse Lílian. – Qualquer coisa que foi dita e apenas especulação por mais próxima que seja da verdade.

Dumbledore os dispensou. Ainda teria outras coisas para fazer com relação à noite anterior.

- Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. – disse Tiago. – Umbrigde resolveu dar um passeio pela floresta, acredito que tenha encontrado com alguns centauros, que gentilmente a convidaram para passar a noite com eles. Você sabe como eles tratam seus visitantes.

- Mais essa. – disse o diretor.

* * *

Enquanto isso, os meninos acordaram no quarto, e encontraram uma mesa de café posta pelos elfos.

Comeram em silêncio, reflexo do que aconteceu de noite.

- Acredito que vocês devam saber o conteúdo da profecia. – disse Harry. – Papai me levou no começo do ano para retirar do ministério e evitar que Voldemort a pegasse.

Ele então recitou as palavras, mas sem dizer que havia sido a professora de Adivinhação quem a realizara.

- Era isso que você me escondeu nas férias? – perguntou Letícia.

- Sim, rainha. – disse ele. – Eu ainda estava tentando entender tudo. Foi por causa dela que eu não tenho meus pais, e minha vida é assim.

- Não fique assim, Harry. – disse Gina. – Nós estaremos sempre ao seu lado.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Rony, sem perceber o clima que tinha se formado entre os dois. Se tivesse percebido teria atrapalhado da mesma forma. – Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Tiago entrando no quarto. – Você poderia ter que voltar para casa dos seus tios que te odeiam depois disso tudo.

- Você morou com seus tios, como diz a historia do Harry? – perguntou Neville.

- Sim, mas eles não são como diz as historias, eles odeiam magia, e quase não vim para Hogwarts por causa disso.

Tiago aproveitou que Harry e Gina alimentavam Carol e Anny para contar como foi a outra invasão do ministério. Neville se espantou de ter ido junto, e mais receber elogios do auror.

- Pelo menos ninguém se feriu desta vez. – disse Mione em choque por ela ter sido atingida.

- Sim, e Sirius ainda está ai. – disse Lílian que teve que se segurar a historia toda para não colocar nenhum comentário que a denunciasse.

* * *

Quando a notícia da invasão do ministério e a confirmação do ressurgimento de Voldemort se espalharam pelo castelo, Harry não teve sossego.

A versão oficial foi que o menino, e não seu pai impediu o lorde das trevas. Era uma tentativa do ministro de ficar por cima da situação. O que não desagradou Tiago, já que assim Voldemort temeria o menino.

O moreno acabou tendo que andar sempre acompanhado de alguém para evitar as multidões e as perguntas. Normalmente ele andava com seus pais, Remo, Hagrid e Letícia.

A ruivinha era a pior pessoa que alguém poderia ver ao lado dele, já que menina não se limitava a mandar qualquer um se afastar, principalmente as meninas, ela azarava. Depois da primeira dúzia de pessoas que procurava Madame Pomfrey para se curar de algo que a menina fez, a enfermeira passou a se recusar a atender qualquer um que tivesse envolvido com a menina.

Só assim Harry pode voltar a andar pelo colégio em paz. Pelo menos na paz normal para ele.

- Potter, você está se achando o rei do castelo agora. – Malfoy falou assim que o encontrou com apenas Gina ao seu lado.

- Se você quiser me coroar, não vejo nenhum problema. – disse Harry, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- Você é muito engraçado. – disse o sonserino, que estava ladeado pelos seus capangas. – Você ter mandado meu pai para Azkaban não ficará impune.

- Eu não cometi crime nenhum para ser punido. – disse Harry. – E acabei de enfrentar Voldemort e doze comensais, sozinho. Você acha que eu tenho medo de três crianças que mal sabem segurar as varinhas.

Os três sacaram a varinha. Gesto que ia ser repetido por Gina.

- Não precisa disso, Ruiva. – disse ele para Gina segurando sua mão.

Ela o olhou espantada, será que ele queria mostrar para eles que podiam fazer magia sem varinha?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Minerva se aproximando deles.

- Malfoy e seus amigos querem mostrar para Harry o que eles estão sentindo pela prisão dos seus pais. – disse Gina, percebendo o que o menino estava falando.

- E de me admirar, que mesmo depois do fim do ano, vocês ainda conseguem aprontar. – disse a professora para o trio de verde. – Vou ter uma conversa seria com Snape. Vamos, vocês não se livraram de uma detenção. Potter, Weasley podem seguir o seu caminho.

Os dois não discutiram e saíram rápido dali. E quando estavam longe, começaram a rir.

- Você é impossível. – disse Gina. – Por que falou para ele que você fez aquilo?

- Todos acreditam nisso. Até Voldemort, por que desmentir. – disse ele dando de ombros. – E também para ver a cara dele. Ainda mais depois que a tia Mimi o pegou.

- Você tem razão. Mas vamos esquecer isso.

- Você quem manda. – disse ele a puxando para um beijo, sem se importar se alguém ia ver.

* * *

A viagem no Expresso Hogwarts começou tranquila. Apesar de todos darem uma espiadinha para dentro da cabine de Harry e seus amigos. Ninguém se atreveu a fazer nada, uma vez que Letícia estava presente.

Harry evitava sair de lá, até mesmo para comprar doces. Tarefa realizada por Rony.

A primeira pessoa que abriu realmente a porta fora os que estavam dentro foi Dino, e mesmo assim, não era com o moreno que ele queria falar.

- Oi pessoal. – disse o garoto. – Han, Gina. Eu poderia falar com você? Você me disse que ia podem em encontrar nas férias. E eu queira muito falar com você. A sós.

Letícia apontou a varinha para ele discretamente, pronta para azarar o rapaz. Mas Harry segurou sua mão, e balançou a cabeça. Rony já tinha as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, mas era contido por Mione.

- Sim, claro. – disse a menina de forma bem educada, mas percebeu que todos se viraram para ela, menos Harry.

Saiu sem ver que os olhos verdes perderam todo o brilho que tinha.

Quando voltou, corada. Viu que Harry estava escondido atrás de uma edição do Pasquim, emprestada por Luna. Letícia se recusava a olhar para ela, apesar de conversar normalmente com os outros. Rony a olhava analiticamente, para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.


	70. Resolvendo Problemas

Capítulo 70 – Resolvendo problemas

Lílian não estava gostando muito do que Tiago estava para fazer. Certo que alguém tinha que cuidar das meninas e Letícia estava com Harry no trem. E que isso poderia mudar muito mais que os fatos diretos. Mas ela ainda se preocupava.

O moreno tinha ideia de evitar de todas as maneiras possíveis que os comensais invadissem o castelo. Já tinha retirado o armário sumidouro do castelo e confiscado o que estava na Travessa do Tranco. Mas essa era apenas uma das formas que eles poderiam entrar.

Ele havia retirado da memória de Rabicho a localização das entradas secretas para o castelo. Claro se certificando que ele não havia contado para ninguém antes.

Agora Tiago estava parado em frente a uma mansão que ele preferia nunca visitar. A mansão Malfoy, com todas as suas excentricidades e feitiços anti-trouxas.

- Bom dia. – disse Narcisa abrindo a porta, mas ao ver quem era logo mudou o tom de voz. – Você. O que quer aqui? Já não basta o meu marido ter sido preso e você ainda vem aqui para seja lá o que.

- Não vim aqui por conta do seu marido. Pelo menos não diretamente. – disse o auror. – Quero falar do seu filho.

- Draco? O que você fez com meu filho? – perguntou a loira preocupada.

- Seu filho está bem, na medida do possível. – disse Tiago. – Mas temo que não por muito tempo. Mas isso não é coisa que deva ser discutida aqui na porta de sua casa.

- Sim, melhor ninguém te ver aqui. – disse ela.

Narcisa o conduziu para uma sala de jantar, mas sem servir nada.

- Pode falar. – disse ela.

- Você deve estar ciente que Voldemort não está feliz com o insucesso de seu marido. – disse Tiago e via a reação clássica à menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas. – Ele exigirá uma reparação. E quem fará isso será seu filho. Dará algo além da capacidade de seu filho, e não permitirá mais falhas.

- Eu não permitirei. – disse a loira.

- Então ele te mata. – disse o auror. – E usa seu filho da mesma maneira.

- Mas o que devo fazer então?

- Pegue seu filho na estação e saia do país. Pelo menos durante as férias. – disse Tiago. – Fale que é para as pessoas os esquecerem e assim poder ajudar Voldemort mais a frente. Fique incomunicável. E não permita que Draco receba a marca.

- Mas se eu fizer isso, o Lorde matará Lucius. – disse ela chorosa.

- Voldemort precisa de seus comensais. Ainda um com riqueza. Pode ser que demore um pouco mais para ele ser libertado, mas pode ter certeza que ele será. O que não lhe garantirá perdão.

Narcisa pensou por alguns minutos.

- Farei o que me pede. – disse ela. – Não posso deixar Draco passar pelo mesmo que o pai.

- Você não terá problemas para sair do país, então. – disse ele se levantando.

Enquanto se dirigia para a estação para ajeitar tudo para o desembarque, Tiago foi pensando que a mulher poderia fazer o certo, apesar de não ser pelos motivos corretos, mas assim permitiria que não acontecesse a invasão, e a morte de Dumbledore, que apesar de que ele não confiava no ancião tanto quanto confiava na sua adolescência, ele ainda era um símbolo para o mundo bruxo, e um inimigo de Voldemort.

Só ainda não sabia o que fazer com Snape.

* * *

Lílian não ficou surpresa quando Dumbledore apareceu numa tarde para visitá-los. Aliás, a visita era esperada. Principalmente que Tiago estava no ministério.

- Boa Tarde, Dumbledore. – disse a ruiva.

- Boa Tarde, Lílian. – disse ele, de forma cansada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela. - Algo relacionado com a escola?

- Não, minha querida. A escola está perfeita. – disse ele. – foi uma pista que segui e acabou se mostrando equivocada. Nada sério o suficiente para te preocupar.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Não poderei aceitar. – disse ele. – Tenho que trocar algumas palavrinhas com o Harry.

- Ele está no quarto. Irei chamá-lo. – disse ela.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry desce as escadas.

- Boa tarde, professor. – cumprimentou o rapaz.

- Boa tarde, Harry. – respondeu. – Imagino que você esteja tentando adivinhar o motivo da minha visita. Serei breve. Com certeza, seu pai lhe mostrou a profecia.

- Sim, mostrou. – disse o moreno.

- Então deve saber que você está destinado a derrotar Voldemort. E para isso, precisa ter alguns conhecimentos. Durante esse ano, quero que você se reúna comigo para que eu possa te passar esses conhecimentos. Claro que isso não atrapalhará sua rotina na escola.

Harry pensou um instante.

- Não vejo problemas. – disse ele.

- Você será informado dos dias de nossas reuniões. Agora devo ir. – disse o diretor. – A acredito que sua ajuda será necessária para um assunto antes do inicio das aulas, portanto passarei um dia destes para essa missão, obviamente se seus pais permitirem.

- Conversarei com eles. – disse Harry.

* * *

Quando Tiago chegou em casa, Harry contou a conversa com o diretor.

- O que o diretor vai contar para você é algo que ele trabalhou muito para conseguir. Acho que pode ser bom que você escute dele. Não estou querendo fazer segredo disso, mas mostrará para você como Dumbledore pensa sobre isso, e ele mostrará de uma forma melhor tudo.

- Certo, então. – disse Harry.

- E mais uma coisa. O que estiver envolto em uma poção é falso. Não adianta pegar.

- Ele me falou que devia sair em uma missão antes do começo do ano. – disse o menino ainda tentando entender o que o pai disse.

- É importante para o que ele quer, não vejo nenhum problema com isso.

* * *

Molly insistiu para que as crianças passassem o fim de semana com ela. Mas eles não estavam muito entusiasmados com isso, principalmente Harry. Contudo eles foram.

Harry se esforçou para manter uma distância de Gina enquanto estava na casa dos ruivos. Para Letícia foi fácil, ela simplesmente colou na madrinha. Mas para Harry foi mais difícil, principalmente que Gina queria ficar perto dele.

Ele tentava sempre manter Rony ou outra pessoa junto deles. Jogava xadrez de bruxo, conversava sobre alguma coisa. Até começou uma conversa com Arthur sobre a utilização de clipes de papel.

Quase ninguém percebeu o comportamento dos irmãos. Gina percebeu.

A ruiva acabou emboscando Harry quando ele ia para o café na segunda. Ele e Letícia estavam no quarto que era dos gêmeos. As gêmeas estavam com os anfitriões. Então para poder ir para a cozinha, o moreno teve que passar pela porta do quarto da ruiva. Que já o esperava. Quando ele passou, ela o puxou para dentro do cômodo.

- Pode ir me explicando o que está acontecendo? – pediu ela com uma falsa doçura.

- Que eu saiba foi você quem acabou de me raptar. – disse ele sem olhar para Gina.

- Desde o trem você vem me evitando, Potter. – disse ela agora com raiva. – Mau fala comigo, nem me olha, e está quase frio comigo. Tem hora que parece o Rony quando a Mione recebe uma carta do Krum.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Não me venha com essa historinha boba.

- Achei que o seu namorado não ia gostar nada disso. – confessou finalmente ele.

- Namorado? Que namorado? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Dino. Ele te pediu em namoro no trem. – isso era uma afirmação. – e você voltou mais corada que tudo, e você não é uma garota que cora por qualquer coisa.

Gina hesitou um instante. Onde estavam seus poderes premonitórios? Veria isso com Tiago e Lílian depois.

- É verdade. – disse ela afinal. – Dino me chamou para me pedir em namoro. Mas eu não aceitei, eu não gosto dele. É meio estranho você afirmar que eu voltei corada para a NOSSA cabine, se você nem olhou para mim. Mas eu corei mesmo, foi por algo que ele me disse depois que recusei o seu pedido. Ele me perguntou se era verdade que eu estava namorando você, andávamos juntos e às vezes sumíamos, todos no castelo falavam isso.

-E o que você respondeu? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Nada. Só sai da cabine.

- Devia ter dito que sim.

- Mas isso era uma mentira.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele.

- Mas você nunca falou nada. Nem eu.

- Precisa? – disse ele a abraçando.

- Não. – disse ela segundos antes de ter seus lábios tomados por ele.

Separaram-se quando escutaram passos nas escadas e seguiram juntos para o café da manhã.


	71. Ataque

Capítulo 71 – Ataque

Harry e Gina não se apressaram em contar a todos a oficialização do namoro deles. Não por temer que alguém fosse contra, mas por saber que os irmãos dela, com certeza, iam tentar regular.

Claro que não fazia muita diferença com relação ao comportamento dele. Uma vez que eles não eram de ficar se agarrando na frente dos outros, e eles sempre foram muito próximos.

Também o fato que Fleur passou a morar com Gui na Toca, Carlinhos estava na Romênia, Percy morando em Londres, Fred e George preocupados com a loja e Rony esperando por Mione, tudo isso contribuiu para que ninguém notasse nada de diferente.

A única pessoa que pareceu reparar em algo, foi justamente a que torcia para que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível. Letícia.

Ela até mesmo acobertava algumas escapulidas dos dois. Sem que os dois tivessem ciência disso.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Dumbledore passeia pela vila. Não era uma cena incomum, já que todos acreditavam que o diretor vivia no castelo, mas que havia se tornada rara desde que Voldemort retornou.

O que poderia surpreender era o fato de que ele estava indo visitar um aluno. Mais precisamente Harry Potter.

- Boa Noite, Dumbledore. – cumprimentou Harry ao abrir a porta.

- Boa Noite, Harry. – respondeu ele. – Gostaria de saber se você poderia me acompanhar hoje.

- Terei que ver com meus pais. – disse ele. – Entre.

- Era Hoje? – perguntou Tiago ao ver o diretor ali. – Bom, se não incomodo, depois poderia deixar Harry na Toca.

Dumbledore percebe o que aconteceu. Tiago sabia o que ele estava fazendo, pelo menos naquele dia, mas como líder não ia pedir ajuda dele.

* * *

Eles apareceram em uma vizinhança trouxa. Pelo silêncio, todos viajaram nas férias.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry. Ele esperava por algo no mundo bruxo.

- Vamos visitar um velho amigo. – disse ele.

Agora Harry não estava entendendo nada. Por que ele estaria visitando um amigo do diretor? O que isso poderia ter algo com a guerra?

Ele teria tentado responder a essas perguntas ou mesmo direcioná-las a Dumbledore, se no momento que eles entraram no terreno da casa, ele não tivesse sido atacado. Vários raios de luz passaram perto dele, como feitiços. Por um segundo, ele pensou em criar um escudo e revidar, mas logo percebeu que não sentia nada hostil nestes raios.

- Belo truque. – disse Dumbledore.

- Acho que seu amigo não quer visitas. – disse Harry.

- E por isso que estamos aqui.

Eles avançaram para a casa, só para descobrir a sala toda desarrumada.

Harry achou muito estranho, as coisas estavam fora do lugar, mas não parecia que tivessem sido jogadas para longe em uma batalha, estava mais para que alguém tivesse colocado ali assim. E ainda tinha uma poltrona que não combinava com o resto da sala.

-Sim Harry. – disse Dumbledore. – Parece que não há ninguém aqui, ou pelo menos visível.

O diretor deu um chute na poltrona que soltou um gemido.

- Apareça Horácio. – disse ele.

- Só você mesmo, Alvo, para me descobrir aqui. – disse o homem fora de forma que apareceu onde estava o móvel.

- Transfiguração humana não é o seu forte.

- Eu já te disse que não vou. – disse Horácio de forma categórica. O que deu para Harry a sensação de que essa discussão é antiga.

- Eu só vim visita-lo, para saber se ainda estava entre nós. – disse o diretor. – E claro estou acompanhando um aluno para encontrar seus amigos.

- Pelos meus antepassados. É Harry Potter. – disse ele admirado, mas se volta raivoso para o homem de barba. – Eu não caio nos seus truques, Alvo.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse o diretor. – Usarei o banheiro, e logo voltarei.

Ele saiu deixando dois confusos.

- Eu dei aula para os seus pais. – disse Slughorn. – Os biológicos, claro. Seu pai era excepcional em tudo o que fazia, mas a sua mãe foi a minha melhor aluna. Um doce de pessoa, a jovem Lílian. Não é de admirar que seu pai tenha se apaixonado por ela. Sei que professores não devem ter favoritos, mas sua mãe estava na minha lista. Sabe pessoas com potencial, que hoje possuem altos cargos no ministério, jogadores de quadribol famosos, inventores. Eu ainda recebo alguns agrados. Jantares, tíquetes para jogos, abacaxis cristalizados. Ou pelo menos recebia. Ninguém sabe onde estou. Uma vida solitária. Ficar se escondendo. Mudando de casa, esperando as melhores serem desocupadas.

Harry não sabia o que falar, aliás, nem mesmo sabia se o professor estava falando com ele.

- Uma vida ruim, para alguém que sempre teve boa comida, boa bebida, boa conversa. É eu me decidi. – disse ele com firmeza.

Foi neste instante que Dumbledore voltou.

- Me desculpe, mas sou fascinado pela literatura que os trouxas deixam em seu banheiro. – disse ele sem um destinatário claro.

- Eu aceito. – disse Slughorn. – Eu vou para Hogwarts. Mas isso não quer dizer que você ganhou.

- Estarei esperando, não importa quando aparecer. – disse Dumbledore. – Vamos Harry, não convêm deixar Molly esperando.

Assim que aparataram para a toca o diretor voltou a falar.

- Você fez um bom trabalho lá.

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada. – disse Harry confuso.

- Você fez mais que imagina. Você é a esperança de muitos. Só a sua presença foi o suficiente para convencer Horácio de que o lugar mais seguro é Hogwarts. Apesar de que ainda precisaremos trabalhar com ele um pouco mais. Agora Molly deve estar te esperando.

Harry entendeu que a conversa estava terminada e entrou.

- Professor? – perguntou Hermione, que estava visitando o namorado, depois que ele contou para todos os que fez com o diretor. – Mas que eu saiba não tem vaga.

- Eu escutei que Remo vai sair em missão pela ordem. – disse o moreno.

- Então esse tal de Slughorn deve assumir o lugar dele. – disse Rony.

- Parece ser isso. – disse Gina.

* * *

O Beco Diagonal estava mais vazio desde que foi anunciado o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas aquele dia estava um pouco diferente. As cartas de Hogwarts haviam sido entregues há alguns dias e a maioria das pessoas resolveu que aquele seria um bom dia para isso.

Prevendo isso, alguns aurores reforçavam a segurança.

Tiago estava ali, mas não era para segurança. Estava com a família.

- Vocês têm uma hora. – disse ele para os meninos. – Molly não vai querer vocês perdidos.

- Pode deixar tio Tiago. – disse Gina.

- Fique de olho neles. – disse Lilian.

- Pode deixar. – disse Harry.

- Eu estava falando com a sua irmã. – disse a ruiva.

- Ah. – disse ele desaminado.

Depois cada grupo seguiu seu caminho. Os mais jovens foram ver a loja dos gêmeos enquanto Tiago, Lilian e as gêmeas seguiram para a sorveteria.

Lilian se lembrou de quando fez essa mesma visita ao beco. A sorveteria estava fechada pela morte de seu dono e Olivaras havia sido sequestrado. Pelo menos isso estava diferente. E ela sabia que era coisa do seu marido.

Assim como o vicio por sorvete. Como ele era privado disso na infância e teve uma boa estadia no beco durante o seu terceiro ano, ele acabou sempre tendo que passar ali. O pior que acabou viciando os filhos também, até mesmo Carol e Anny, que ele viciou assim que elas foram liberadas para comer outras coisas.

Bom, ela não podia reclamar de nada, ela era viciada em chocolate. E Tiago sempre mantinha um estoque em casa, sem que ela tivesse acesso, mas que era só pedir que ele dava.

- Não sei como Rufus não te demitiu assim que assumiu o ministério. – disse Lílian.

- Ele não é burro. Sabe que se fizer isso, mais da metade do QG pede demissão. E sabia que eu não ia aceitar a chefia, tendo aurores mais experientes e me fazendo sair do Departamento de Mistérios e de Hogwarts.

Depois de satisfazer as meninas, eles saíram em busca dos meninos. Sabia que a noção de tempo deles era ruim, quando todos juntos.

Tinham colocado as meninas nas costas, usando a mesma bolsa canguru, mas com elas viradas para trás. Elas gostavam de andar assim. Principalmente que elas balbuciavam algo como se conversassem, apesar de já falarem algumas palavras compreensíveis.

De repente uma comoção passou pela rua. A Marca Negra pairava no ar.

- Eles não tinham dia melhor para atacar? – perguntou Tiago. – Tinham que estragar o meu dia.

- Eles não fazem isso toda vez? – perguntou Gina.

Tiago não respondeu, sacou a varinha e correu para onde apareceram os homens encapuzados. Lilian o seguiu.

Em pouco tempo o caos se instalou no beco. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados. Felizmente os aurores presentes evitaram que houvesse vítimas.

No meio da batalha, eles escutam uma das gêmeas falar "Ursinho" e a outra gargalhando.

Tiago e Lilian se viraram para trás e viram um ursinho de pelúcia de tamanho gigante vestido como um comensal.

- Isso é culpa sua. – disse Lilian para Tiago.

- Minha?

- Sim, sua. Você e seus poderes, que passaram para seus filhos.

- Eu não sou o único mago nesta relação. – disse ele. – Vamos deixar isso para lá, e procurar os outros, já que essas parecem estar se divertindo aqui.

* * *

Harry e Gina deixaram Rony e Mione na Floreios, para poderem namorar um pouquinho. Claro que os outros dois estavam envolvidos com eles mesmos para perceber o que eles estavam fazendo. Letícia tinha dito que iria atrás dos pais, que deviam estar saindo da sorveteria, e quem sabe ela conseguia um sorvete.

Eles não foram muito longe para não levantar suspeitas. E qualquer coisa, eles diziam que tinha ido a loja de animais mágicos, para ver se tinha algo para Scar, o gato da ruiva.

Mas os planos dos dois foram logo destruídos quando uma luz verde apareceu. Esse era um mau sinal.

- Vamos chamar seu irmão e a Mione e sair para procurar a Letícia. Algo me diz que ela não encontrou os meus pais.

Convencer Rony de procurar Letícia foi fácil. O difícil foi ele concordar que Gina teria que ir com eles.

- Você vai ficar aqui quietinha. – disse o ruivo.

- Não vou não. – disse ela em resposta.

- Discutir isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. – disse Harry. – Rony é melhor que ela vá com a gente. Ela tem o mesmo treinamento que você. Sem contar que quatro atacando e melhor que três. E se ela ficar para trás, vamos ficar pensando se ela está realmente segura ou não. E você conhece sua irmã muito bem para saber que ela não vai ficar parada aqui nem cinco minutos.

Vendo a lógica do amigo ele concorda relutante.

- Ela não esperaria nem dois minutos. – disse ele.

Quando eles estavam para sair, Harry puxa Gina.

- Tenha cuidado. – disse ele, vendo que ela ia protestar completou. – Eles não precisam saber que podemos fazer magia sem varinha. Se precisar fazer seja discreta.

- Você também tenha cuidado. – disse ela. – não quero ter que ficar na sua cabeceira enquanto você se recupera.

- Ok. – disse ele com um selinho.

Rony nada percebeu, já estava se preparando para a luta.

Os quatro precisaram andar apenas um quarteirão para chegar onde os comensais estavam.

Foi um espanto para quem via, como quatro crianças podiam combater comensais como iguais. Em poucos minutos dez encapuzados estavam fora de combate. O que começou a acuar os atacantes.

Aquele era o lado de menor força dos servos de Voldemort, onde eles esperavam menor resistência. O que provou ser um erro.

* * *

Letícia deu a desculpa do sorvete, mas o que ela realmente queria era encontrar com o menino de seus sonhos. Era sua esperança sempre que ela visitava o Beco. Aquele encontro na sorveteria não vale.

Ela estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a marca negra aparecer no céu. Por sorte os comensais não apareceram ali.

Antes que ela percebesse que algo errado estava acontecendo, uma mão segurou em seu braço, e a puxou em direção a uma parede de tijolos. Na surpresa, ela não percebeu que a mão saia da parede e tentou se proteger do choque, que nunca veio.

Ao abrir os olhos, ela percebeu que estava em um beco, que levava aos fundos das lojas. A pessoa que a tinha puxado era o menino que ela procurava.

- Não grite. – disse ele, em um tom mais gentil que propriamente uma ordem. – Eles estão invadindo.

- Eles quem? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Comensais. Você não vê? – perguntou ele apontando para o crânio esmeralda no céu, através da sombra da parede, que ela percebeu que era o feitiço ilusório que ela tinha pensado que ia se arrebentar.

- Eu tenho que ajudar. – disse ela pronta para sair.

Mais uma vez ele a segurou. Então ela percebeu o comportamento do corpo dele. A mão esquerda estava espalmada encostando na ilusão. Enquanto a direita estava sobre o seu braço, com certa pressão, mas nada que a machucaria.

- Existem muitas maneiras de ajudar. – disse ele. – Sair correndo de encontro ao inimigo não é uma delas.

- O que você sugere? – perguntou ela, que eu fique aqui parada enquanto meu pai me procura como um louco?

- Parada não. – disse ele. - Sei que você é poderosa, por isso te trouxe aqui. Os comensais vão ter que passar por aqui, esperamos e você os ataca daqui. Sem saber de onde estão sendo atacados, não conseguiram se defender ou contra-atacar. Quando ao seu pai estar preocupado, mande um patrono para ele, falando que você está aqui, mas mande pelos telhados.

Ela sacou a varinha e fez com o tigre prateado subisse pelos prédios e fosse em direção do pai.

- Agora é melhor você guardar esse pedaço de madeira. Ele vai te limitar muito.

Letícia não perguntou como ele sabia disso, pois em seus sonhos ela descobriu que ele tinha alguns dons diferentes, e ele mesmo não estava usando uma varinha.

- Vou criar um escudo resistente a minha frente, então você deverá ficar atrás de mim. – disse ele.

- Mas como? Você vai me atrapalhar.

- Assim. – disse ele puxando-a, de forma que ela o abraçasse pelas costas.

Alguns anos no futuro, ela teria corado pela forma que eles estavam próximos, mas como ainda era uma criança, ela só ficou feliz de ser o jeito como a mãe ficava com o pai, algumas vezes.

O menino estava certo, alguns comensais surgiram por ali, e por coincidência, alguns aurores apareceram pelo outro lado. O que manteve os comensais bem em frente os dois.

Letícia não perdeu tempo e com a vontade de mostrar seus poderes para o menino, logo começou a lançar vários feitiços nos comensais.

Eles com a atenção voltada para os aurores, foram alvos fáceis no começo. Mas logo perceberam que a parede estava atacando. E começaram a revidar.

O escudo resistiu bem. Mas a maioria dos feitiços passou inofensivos por eles.

- Idiotas. – Disse Bellatrix para os comensais. – Eu cuido de quem estiver atrás das paredes, se livrem dos aurores. Isso já está quase na hora de sumirmos.

A comensal lançou um Bombarda na parede, mas só encontrou o escudo.

O feitiço criou uma onda de choque que fez com que Letícia perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse. Só não foi ao chão por que o garoto a segurou passando a mão pela suas costas, e apertando-a contra ele.

- Ela sabe que onde estamos posicionados. – disse ele, preocupado que teve que desfazer o feitiço para segurar a menina, mas assim sabia que ela estava bem, o que compensou. – Vamos nos mover para a direita, mas antes a ataque com força.

A ruiva seguiu o plano e atacou Bellatrix com um feitiço poderoso, que ao bater no escudo da comensal, criou um clarão que deixou todos cegos por uns instantes. E assim permitindo que os dois se movessem. Letícia sendo conduzida pelo futuro namorado.

Assim que a louca recuperou a visão, voltou a atacar no mesmo ponto, mas desta vez sem encontrar resistência. Acreditou que quem quer que fosse ali tinha fugido, e voltou sua atenção para os aurores. Sem perceber que alguns companheiros foram retirados de combate por feitiços vindos da parede.

Foi somente quando Tiago e Lílian apareceram pela retaguarda dos servos de Voldemort, que a luta se encerrou. Bellatrix comandou a retirada, e os comensais que ainda estavam de pé levaram embora os que estavam caídos por perto.

- É o meu pai. – disse a ruiva.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele a abraçando novamente, sem desfazer a ilusão.

- Tenho sim. – disse ela.

- E que me parecem que são quatro pessoas ao invés de duas. – disse ele com a cabeça virada para Tiago e Lílian que estavam parados na frente deles agora.

Letícia se lembrou de outro detalhe de seus sonhos. O rapaz era cego, pelo menos no mundo trouxa. No bruxo ele podia ver magia. E assim identificar pessoas pela magia interna de cada um.

- São os meus pais, eles estão com as minhas irmãs gêmeas.

- Sim, são parecidos com vocês. – disse ele desfazendo a parede.

* * *

- Por aqui. – disse Tiago, indo para onde parecia haver mais comensais.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Lílian, que depois de questionada por Gina, percebeu que não havia desenvolvido os poderes premonitórios.

- Absoluta. Ela tem a quem puxar, se tem confusão ela está no meio.

- Ainda bem que reconhece. – disse a ruiva, olhando para as costas para conferir as gêmeas, que parecia já ter boas noções de transfiguração. Mais alguns comensais foram transformados em bichinhos de pelúcia pelas duas, comensais atordoados, ou que tentavam pega-los de surpresa.

Eles chegaram perto dos comensais e viram que Bellatrix atacava uma parede, e depois de parecer satisfeita com algo, foi ao combate dos aurores do outro lado da rua.

- Me diga que ela não está escondida ali. – pediu Lílian.

- Se você quer. – disse ele.

Assim que a presença dos dois foi notada, Bellatrix deu o toque de retirada e muitos comensais aparataram.

Então os dois deixaram os comensais que tiveram o azar de não ter condições para fugir com os aurores e se postaram de frente para a parede que Lílian jurava não existir ali.

A parede se dissolveu demonstrando que era uma ilusão. Mas Tiago queria que a imagem que apareceu também fosse. Letícia estava abraçada às costas de um rapaz, que tinha o braço passando pela cintura e terminando nas costas dela.

A ruivinha se desvinculou do menino e correu para os pais. Os abraçando.

- Pai, mãe. Esse é Kal. Ele me ajudou com os comensais. – disse Letícia.

- Precisava ser abraçados, Letícia? – Perguntou Tiago com um leve ciúme na voz.

- Você sabe que quanto maior o escudo, mais frágil ele é. – disse a menina. – Então ele concentrou o escudo bem na nossa frente e assim resistimos até mesmo a feitiços daquela louca.

- Fico feliz que tenha ajudado a nossa filha. – disse Lílian depois de mandar um olhar reprovador para o marido, pela forma com que estava tratando o menino.

- Achei que era o certo a fazer. – disse o menino encabulado. – Mas acho que devo ir, os comensais podem atacar de novo esperando que estejamos com a guarda baixa.

Isso pareceu lembrar Tiago que ele tinha outro filho.

- E temos que achar o Harry e os outros. – disse ele.

- Tchau, Kal. – disse Letícia, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Nos vemos por ai.

Tiago rebocou a filha para procurar os meninos. Lílian agradeceu mais uma vez se afastando.

Nenhum deles acabou vendo que o menino desmaiou de exaustão. Sendo socorrido por comerciantes que presenciaram a cena.

Aliás, Kal sumiu da mente de todos ao ver que o quarteto estava com as varinhas prontas para o ataque cercados por aurores.

- Alguém pode me informar o que está acontecendo aqui. – ordenou o inominável.

- Esses quatro infligiram a lei de magia para menores. – informou um auror que Tiago sabia ser um novato.

- Antes ou depois dos comensais aparecerem? – perguntou Tiago.

- Depois.

- Eles combateram os comensais?

- Que diferença isso faz? Eles só querem aparecer.

- Toda a diferença. Menores podem fazer magia em casos especiais. Ataque de bruxos das trevas é um deles. – disse Tiago, e o auror finalmente olhou para ele. – Deviam ensinar isso no primeiro ano da academia.

O auror percebeu a semelhança entre Tiago e Harry, e percebeu a mancada.

- Me desculpe. – disse o auror.

- Fique feliz que eles não tenham atacado vocês. – disse Tiago. – Aposto que metade dos comensais no chão foram eles que derrubaram.

- Mais da metade. – disse Kim que estava amarrando os bruxos das trevas. – Eles dominaram todos da Floreios até aqui e esses idiotas depois que vencemos queriam se mostrar. Acho que vão passar algum tempo no serviço burocrático.

Era a pior punição dos aurores, o serviço burocrático. Muitos preferiam um mês de treinamento com Moody que isso.

- Meninos, vamos. Já tivemos emoções de mais por hoje. – disse Lílian.


	72. Em Busca do Menino Dourado

Capítulo 72 – Em Busca do Menino Dourado

A Ordem acabou se reunindo para discutir sobre o ataque que aconteceu no Beco. Os aurores que interrogaram os comensais capturados tinham muito a relatar.

- Agora que todos sabem que ele voltou, Voldemort está atacando com força total. – disse Dumbledore. – Além do Beco, a casa da Amélia Bones foi atacada. Por sorte, ela conseguiu sair a tempo.

- Eles estão piores que da outra guerra. – disse Remo.

- Eles querem fazer com que ela dure pouco. – disse Tiago. – E também para fazer com que a maior parte da população fique do lado deles.

- A parte que não tem relação com os nascidos trouxas. – disse Lílian. – E claro a que não resistir a ele.

- Isso quer dizer que somos o alvo preferido deles. – disse Sirius.

- Voldemort que tente pegar os meus meninos para ele ver. – disse Molly, o que causou espanto e medo em muito por saberem que ela não é muito ligada a violência, mas ninguém mexia com seus filhos.

- O que os comensais disseram? – perguntou Minerva desviando a atenção da ruiva.

- O ataque foi mais forte que o normal para disfarçar suas intenções. – disse Frank. – Além de diminuir defesas em outros lugares, queriam pegar Olivaras.

- Tom está ainda tenta entender o que aconteceu quando as varinhas se uniram no cemitério. – disse Dumbledore. – Foi bom reforçar a defesa dele, mas acredito que termos que pensar em mais alguma coisa. Seria melhor que ele se escondesse por algum tempo.

- Veremos o que podemos fazer a esse respeito. – disse Quim, que com Rufus no cargo de ministro foi promovido a chefe dos aurores. – O melhor seria que ele fosse para outro país. De preferência longe o bastante.

- Voldemort não vai parar só porque ele não tem alguém a quem perguntar, ele entrará em uma busca por poder e chegará a Gregorovich. – disse Tiago se lembrando de quando invadiu a mente de Voldemort após o seu resgate antes de completar a maioridade.

- Isso nos dará tempo. – disse o diretor.

- Sim, mas ele estava atrás de outra pessoa no beco. – disse Alice. – Um garoto.

- Harry? – perguntou Arthur.

- Não. – disse Frank. – Mas se pegassem ele estaria bem.

- Eles falaram algo sobre um menino que podia ver magia. Eles precisavam criar tumulto para o menino se revelar. Não sabem realmente quem ele é.

- Eles estão atrás do Kal? – perguntou Lílian, que depois de chegarem em casa, tinha conversado com a filha.

- Você sabe quem é ele? – perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto Tiago olhava feio para ela.

- Ele ajudou a Letícia durante o ataque. – disse a ruiva. – Eles são... ah... amigos.

- Poderiam encontrá-lo? – perguntou Minerva.

- Normalmente eles se encontram por acaso mesmo, no beco. – disse Lílian, apreensiva por mentir. – Acredito que não fazem contato de outra forma.

- Isso pode complicar um pouco as coisas. – disse Dumbledore. – Proteger o menino passou a ser prioridade. Mas não podemos demonstrar para os comensais que estamos tentando atrapalhar os planos. Com certeza já deduziram que sabemos que eles estão o procurando. Teremos que utilizar Letícia para achá-lo, como são amigos ninguém vai desconfiar se conversarem.

- Certo. – disse Lílian, mesmo sabendo que Tiago não gostava nada disso.

Dumbledore deu sequência à reunião.

* * *

A busca pelo menino não seria fácil. Todos sabiam. Mas Letícia estava mais que animada com ela.

Depois da reunião, seu pai havia chegado em casa agitado, mas quem conversou com ela foi sua mãe, explicou que precisavam encontrar com Kal, mas não deu detalhes. Então ela iria passear no Beco mais vezes para poder encontrar o menino.

Já era o terceiro dia que estavam no Beco, e até agora nada do menino. Uma vez ela tinha ido com os pais, as meninas e Harry. Outra com Molly e Aluado. Agora estava só com o pai.

Ela tentou várias vezes contar para o pai sobre os sonhos. Mas ele sente tinha a mesma resposta.

- É algo que eu preciso saber, ou algo que quer me contar para que eu fique melhor?

Então ela não contou sobre o fato do menino ser aquele com quem ela vai casar. Apesar de suspeitar que o pai sabia de algo.

Ela havia desistido de encontrar o menino naquele dia, Tiago percebeu isso.

- Vamos tomar um sorvete pelo menos. – disse ele.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

Eles seguiram para a sorveteria.

Alguns metros antes, Tiago sentiu que havia algo escondido perto de um jardim em uma casa. Arriscando ele passou ali perto.

- Não cumprimentos os amigos mais? – disse uma voz que assustou Letícia.

A menina, que estava desanimada, abriu um sorriso.

- Kal. Como eu podia te ver se você estava escondido ai no meio deste jardim?

- Jardim. – disse ele. – Então é por isso que ninguém me vê. Te desculpo então.

- Pai ele pode tomar sorvete com a gente? – perguntou ela, como se dissesse que queria isso antes dele falar com o menino.

- Se ele quiser. – disse Tiago, mais conformado com o fato de deixar a sua menina perto dele.

Letícia nem perguntou se ele queria, apenas o arrastou para a sorveteria.

Assim que se serviram, Tiago volta a falar.

- Eu vou lançar um feitiço ao nosso redor. Somente para que ninguém escute o que falamos. – o auror sabia que se não avisasse poderia assustar Kal, e assim perder todas as chances de protegê-lo. E claro, magoar a filha.

Kal ficou tenso, mas percebeu que o feitiço não o incomodava.

- Voldemort está atrás de você. – disse Tiago.

- Porque eu posso ver magia, apesar de ser cego para o resto. – Kal afirmou. – Sempre vejo alguém com a marca no braço, e tento agir normalmente, ou como acho que alguém que enxerga faria, ou me escondo.

- Se você sabe que eles estão te procurando, Por que fica andando por ai? – explodiu Letícia, e Tiago teve pena do menino que se encolheu ligeiramente quando ela começou a falar.

- Fica difícil se esconder ou fugir quando não se encher nada. – disse ele. – Aqui eu posso fugir, fazer magia, atacar e manter eles longe da minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? – perguntou Tiago, com mais sentido que as simples palavras.

- Ela é trouxa. – disse ele. – Não consegue se livrar fácil de qualquer bruxo. Sem contar que eles podem usar para que eu faça o que quero. Pelo menos foi o que ela me disse.

Tiago sentiu simpatia pelo menino. Sabia o que era tentar proteger quem amava, mesmo sem saber o que fazer, nem como.

- Como sabe que eu não quero te fazer mal? – perguntou o inominável.

- Ela gosta de você. – disse apontando para a ruiva que corou. – e os comensais morrem de medo de você.

Tiago sabia que as emoções mexiam com a magia, mas a ponto de ficar visível era novidade.

- Mas é arriscado assim mesmo. – disse Letícia depois de assimilar tudo.

- Eu tenho uma solução. – disse Tiago, mesmo não gostando dela. – Pense nela com cuidado, Kal. Como Letícia disse, é arriscado você ficar num lugar onde os comensais andem livremente. Ainda mais num lugar onde qualquer um pode te descobrir e a informação parar em Voldemort. No momento ninguém sabe quem você é. Mas isso pode mudar.

- Eu sei. – disse ele meio constrangido de não poder fazer mais nada.

- Você e sua mãe poderiam ir morar com a gente. – disse o moreno. – Você teria a proteção e nos poderíamos ter a ajuda dela para cuidar das meninas.

- Pai! – exclamou a menina indignada.

- O que foi, Rainha? – perguntou ele. – Cuidar das gêmeas é cansativo, mesmo com a sua ajuda e do Harry.

- Ah bom. – disse a menina quase num sussurro, ela acreditava que era com ela.

- Você pode mesmo proteger a minha mãe? – perguntou o menino.

- Sim. Posso.

* * *

Meia hora depois, eles já faziam a mudança dos dois. Não foi difícil convencer Débora da necessidade disso. Apesar de não ser bruxa compreendia bem o que estava acontecendo. O pai do menino havia contado sobre a guerra que acontecerá anos atrás e ela estava preocupada com o que o filho relatava.

Desde que descobrirá sobre a visão do menino permitia que ele ficasse no beco, e como era perto da casa deles, era uma boa solução.

Mas tudo mudou, e agora seria bom para ela descansar sabendo que o filho estava seguro e bem cuidado.

- Não vamos ser um problema para vocês? – perguntou Débora.

- Claro que não. – disse Tiago. – A casa pode parecer pequena, mas com magia tudo e possível, e podemos colocar um quarto para vocês, ou quem sabe dois. Os meninos vivem na casa da nossa irmã. Bem ela não é nossa irmã, mas age como. Sem contar que passamos a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, que fica bem perto de Hogsmeade.

- Sua mulher não vai achar ruim? – ela perguntou, vendo a interação entre Letícia e Kal. Era a primeira criança que tratava bem o filho, seja trouxa ou bruxa.

- Se Letícia não viu problema, ela não vai achar ruim. Lílian sabe que é por uma boa causa.

* * *

Lílian parecia ter previsto isso, mas ainda não com seus poderes. Ela simplesmente conhecia bem o marido. Já havia dois quartos prontos, pelo menos no que se dizia a parte estrutural.

Ela sorriu, pelo menos conheceria o menino que a filha iria se apaixonar. Pelo menos com ela foi assim que o pai aceitou o namoro com Harry. Sabia que Arthur tinha ressalvas com os outros meninos, mas quando contou que estava namorando o moreno de óculos, recebeu muito apoio. Esperava que Tiago se comportasse assim no futuro.

A chegada dos novos moradores foi tranquila, sem nenhum incidente. Logo Kal e Débora estavam acomodados na casa.

Carol e Anny adoraram a novidade, já que eram mais pessoas para paparicar as duas. O problema aconteceu quando Harry entrou em casa. Ele tinha saído para fazer algumas compras para os quartos.

Assim que Kal percebeu a presença dele, reagiu por instinto. Puxou Letícia para perto dele e de sua mãe, criando um escudo a sua volta.

- Que coisa é essa? – disse ele, apontando uma mão para Harry e outra para Tiago. – Nem mesmo os gêmeos da loja de brincadeiras têm magia tão parecida assim. Quem são vocês?

Foi neste momento que Tiago percebeu que seria inevitável tentar separar os dois, apesar de continuar não gostando. Proteger a menina, mesmo contra a sua própria família era algo que ele teria feito pela sua Gina, assim que se conheceram.

- Temos Magia parecia assim por sermos a mesma pessoa. – disse Tiago. – Acho melhor sentarmos, e você pode retirar esse escudo, não vamos fazer mal. E depois vocês veem o que fazem.

Tiago então contou a historia de sua vida, mais uma vez. Débora estava encantada, mas Kal não reagia. Parecia que ele já tinha passado por algumas coisas que não havia contado para a mãe. Assim que a historia terminou, ele 'olhou' para pai e filho e depois para Letícia.

Ele podia sentir a tensão da menina.

- Não tem porque inventar uma historia destas só pra me pegar. – disse ele. – Mas são melhores que muitas por ai.

Todos respiram aliviados.

Depois do jantar, Lílian foi visitar seus novos hóspedes. Poderia parecer ser cortesia, mas era necessidade. Ela não poderia deixar que a cena se repetisse assim que Gina aparecesse. Sua identidade tinha que permanecer sem segredo por algum tempo.


	73. Clube do Slug

Capítulo 73 – Clube do Slug

- Não entendo porque eles têm que ir para Londres para poder pegar um trem para voltar para cá. – disse Débora. – Isso é um pouco estranho.

- Isso é mais um evento social. – disse Lílian. – Você encontra todo mundo, conversa no trem, essas coisas.

- Sem contar que é um pouco para segurança dos alunos. – disse Tiago. – e mais difícil atacar um centro onde tem tanta gente, bruxo e não bruxa.

- E também para que os puristas não possam reclamar. – disse Lílian. – Eles não gostam muito de se juntar com os trouxas. E não queremos que falem que é favoritismo.

- Isso é sensato. – disse Débora.

Ela e Lílian ficariam em casa com as gêmeas, Letícia e Kal. Tiago levaria Harry para a estação, onde encontrariam com Molly, Gina, Rony e Mione.

A estação estava cheia, parecia que as famílias foram em peso para a plataforma. O medo da guerra e suas perdas fez com que todos quisessem se despedir.

Tiago queria evitar isso.

- Essa situação já está me irritando. – disse Molly quando via os meninos entrarem no trem.

- O castelo é seguro. – disse Tiago. – O problema é justamente os que ficam fora. Mesmo eu não posso prever onde vão atacar. Se frustro algo, eles arrumam outra coisa. Salvei Olivaras e Amélia Bones. Mas três figurões do ministério sumiram.

- Isso que me preocupa. – disse a ruiva.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – disse o auror. – Se algo acontecer com você ou Arthur, terá muita gente para cuidar dos meninos. Eu terei muito prazer em fazer isso. Mas prefiro que não precise.

O trem começou a andar.

- Vamos. Letícia está doida para te apresentar alguém. – disse Tiago.

* * *

Como aconteceu no ano anterior, Mione e Rony foram para a cabine dos monitores deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

Claro que desta vez, os dois aproveitaram o tempo sozinhos para namorar.

Ainda não haviam contado para ninguém do relacionamento. Mas como disse Gina, se ninguém percebeu a coisa toda, sendo que eles não são precisamente bons em manter segredo, eles não iam ajudar, contando.

Letícia sabia, demonstrou isso várias vezes. Mas era outra que nada dizia.

Eles acabaram se separando pouco antes de alguém bater na porta. Era Neville.

- O Dino está insuportável. – disse ele. – Desde que você deu o fora nele na volta do ano passado, ele está obcecado para encontrar uma namorada.

- Não me diga que ele está abordando todas as meninas que passam pela cabine. – falou Harry.

- Ele tentou. – disse Neville. – Mas sua primeira vítima foi Hermione. Não sei se ficou com mais medo dela ou Rony. Sinceramente não sei como você a aguenta reclamando com você, Harry. Eu fiquei com os ouvidos doendo. Imagina Dino.

- O que ele está fazendo agora? – perguntou Gina.

- Uma Lista das mais gatas. E quer a opinião de todos. E se não gosta de sua resposta reclama mais.

- Bom, eu que não darei a minha opinião para ele. – disse Harry.

- Como se ele não soubesse. – disse Gina, baixinho o suficiente para que Neville não escutasse.

Pouco depois os dois monitores chegaram a cabine. Neville levantou as mãos como se pedisse paz.

- Fique tranquilo, Neville. – disse Mione. – Sabemos que você não teve nada a ver com o que o Thomas fez.

- Ele que não abra o olho para ele ver. – disse Rony. – Ele pode se ferrar muito se algumas pessoas ficarem sabendo dos seus planos.

Pouco tempo depois, após a passagem do carrinho de doces, Gina sai para procurar Luna. O que demonstrou ser sorte, pois logo em seguida entrou Malfoy na cabine.

- Sabe Malfoy. – disse Harry. – Seu pai devia ter te dado um pouco de educação. Invadir o espaço dos outros não é uma coisa que normalmente fazemos. E pode ter consequencias desastrosas.

- Eu só queria saber se o rumor era verdadeiro. – disse o loiro confiante, mas Harry pode perceber o medo em sua voz ao notar que todas as varinhas estão à vista. – Então você é realmente o capitão do time da Grifinória. Vai ser mais fácil te vencer esse ano. Já que eu também sou capitão.

- Você devia parar de sonhar. – disse Mione. – Nunca vi a Sonserina vencer a Grifinória.

- Fica quieta, sangue-ruim. – disse Malfoy. – Ele, com certeza, colocará esse traidores do sangue no time.

- Meu time terá os melhores jogadores que eu tiver a disposição. Se isso significa colocar o Rony e a Gina, eles estão, mas não por ser meus amigos. Eles pelo menos sabem o lado certo da vassoura para voar. – disse Harry. – Outra coisa. Seu pai não poderá te ajudar preso, então tenha cuidado com suas palavras. Mais uma ofensa e você passará algum tempo na enfermaria.

- Não me ameace Potter.

- Eu não estou te ameaçando. Só comunicando, para depois você não reclamar.

Malfoy deu uma olhada para os lados para ver se poderia ter alguma vantagem, mas tanto ele quanto seus capangas estavam com as varinhas em seus bolsos, enquanto os grifinórios estavam com as suas na mão. Sem diz mais nada, ele saiu.

- Achei que íamos passar sem essa visita. – disse Harry.

- Como se o Malfoy fosse perder a oportunidade de te contar que ele era o capitão. – disse Rony.

- Ele devia ter esperanças que você não fosse. – disse Neville. - Mas como você está com o broche no peito ele não pode fazer nada.

* * *

Uma hora depois, alguém bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – disse Mione.

- Desculpe incomodar. – disse o menino que parecia ser do segundo da Lufalufa. – Mas o professor Slughorn me pediu para entregar isso para Potter e Longbotton.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry, e assim que o menino saiu, ele leu o bilhete. – É um convite para um chá na cabine do professor.

- Ele começou o clube cedo. – disse Neville, e explicou o que seus pais disseram sobre o professor.

- Vamos ver o que ele quer. – disse Harry.

Os dois rapazes seguiram para a cabine indicada, na verdade um vagão inteiro. Já havia algumas pessoas lá, entre elas Gina.

- Nossos últimos convidados chegaram. – disse o professor.

Quando todos se acomodaram, ele começou a conversar com cada um. Perguntando sobre a família, sobre seus desejos para o futuro.

Harry percebeu que todos estavam ali por causa de algum parente famoso ou importante, exceto ele, que tinha sua própria fama, e Gina. Antes que pudesse perguntar para a ruiva o que ela fazia ali, Slug respondeu por ela.

- Não estranhem a presença da Srta Weasley aqui. – disse ele. – Estava passando pela cabine em que ela estava e vi quando ela executou com perfeição uma azaração em um menino que a importunava. Não via tanto poder assim a anos.

Logo ele mudou para um setimanista da grifinória.

- Zacarias Smith veio me perguntar se era verdade o que aconteceu no ministério. – disse ela para Harry. – Como não respondi nada, ele ficou falando que deveria ter chamado a AD para te acompanhar e que ele teria feito melhor.

- Pelo menos não levou detenção. – disse ele.

Por sorte, todos estavam muito ocupados prestando atenção na conversa do professor para ver a troca de olhares entre os dois. Senão, antes mesmo que o trem parasse todos já saberiam sobre o namoro.

* * *

Eles pegaram a mesma carruagem que Luna.

- Por que você não ficou com a gente? – perguntou Harry para Luna.

- Não sabia se incomodaria. – disse ela.

- Você não incomoda. – disse Mione. – E assim a Gina não sairia e eu não ficaria sozinha com três meninos o tempo todo.

- Como se você não tivesse aproveitado o seu tempo sozinha com o Rony. – disse Gina.

- Quando for a sua vez, não reclame. – disse a monitora.

- Eu não vou reclamar. – disse Gina de forma Sapeca.

Luna se separou deles quando entraram no salão. Gina não estava gostando nem um pouco dos olhares que Harry recebia das meninas que já estavam no salão. Mas ele não tinha consciência destes olhares, por estar acostumado a todos olharem para ele, e por estar indignado pelos olhares que a ruiva recebia de parte da população masculina.

* * *

- Devemos dar boas vindas ao Professor Horacio Slughorn, que aceitou deixar sua aposentadoria de lado e reassumir seu posto como Mestre de Poções. – disse Dumbledore.

Poucas pessoas aplaudiram, surpresas pelo anuncio.

- Poções? Não seria DCAT. – disse Mione.

- Foi o que todos pensamos, ao ver Snape ali. – disse Harry. – Mas ele sempre quis o cargo de Defesa e agora parece até capaz de sorrir.

- Parece que nossa tortura mudou de lugar. – disse Rony.

- Pelo menos teremos um pouco mais de tranquilidade em poções e nós vamos poder ter chances no NIEMS. – disse Mione.

- Quando você diz nós, quer dizer eu e o Harry? – disse Rony. – Você sempre teve chances.

Mione ia reclamar, mas viu Gina balançando a cabeça. Era melhor deixar isso para lá.


	74. Aula de Poçoes

Capítulo 74 – Aula de Poções

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, mas preferiu continuar na cama. Não via muito sentido se aprontar agora e ficar muito tempo esperando pelos amigos e as aulas.

Só se levantou quando os outros começaram a fazer o mesmo.

Mione já os esperava no salão comunal, mas Gina demorou um pouquinho para descer.

- Já estava digerindo o meu estomago. – disse Rony quando viu a irmã.

- Deixa de ser dramático, Rony. – disse a menina. – E um bom dia para você.

Rony saiu resmungando com Mione atrás dele, dando sermão.

- Esses dois não mudam. – disse a ruiva.

- E que graça teria se mudassem. – respondeu Harry depois de um rápido selinho.

- Bom, com os dois brigando podemos ficar sozinhos. – respondeu Gina.

- Isso se os professores permitirem. – disse Harry desanimado.

Eles alcançaram os dois monitores na metade do caminho. Pouco antes de encontrarem Letícia passeando pelo castelo.

Mais uma vez Neville se juntou a eles depois que Dino retirou seu formulário da menina perfeita da mochila.

Minerva não demorou para passar os horários para todos.

O de Gina foi tranquilo, já que eram as mesmas aulas do ano anterior, mas para os alunos dos NIEMs foi mais complicado.

- Por que não se candidatou a aula de Feitiços? – perguntou ela para Neville.

- Pedi a opinião da Vovó, já que meus pais estão super ocupados, e ela falou que eu deveria ter me esforçado mais em Transfiguração, e que Feitiços não era matéria digna.

- Isso é típico dela. Augusta não passou em Feitiços e fica desdenhando. – comentou a professora. – Acho que deveria tentar.

- Se a senhora insiste. – disse o menino.

Harry não teve muitos problemas com o seu horário. Só percebeu que já começaria com Poções. Pelo menos a primeira aula do Snape seria em três dias.

- Senhor Weasley, você não vai fazer Poções? – perguntou a professora.

- Não tirei nota para entrar na aula. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Isso era com o professor Snape. – disse ela. – Professor Slughorn aceita todos os que foram aprovados.

- Certo então. – disse ele recebendo o mesmo horário de Harry.

Mione é que deu um pouco de trabalho para a professora, já que cursaria mais matérias que os outros, mas no fim teve seu horário feito.

- Vou precisar comprar um livro. – disse Rony. – Mas só vai chegar para a próxima aula.

- Usa o meu. – disse Harry. – O professor pode relevar se eu não aparecer com o livro.

- Por isso é bom ser Harry Potter. – disse o ruivo pegando o livro do amigo.

- Isso pode se provar uma coisa muito ruim. – disse o moreno.

Eles seguiram para a aula de Poções.

Como eram poucos que conseguira nota para cursar o nível atual, ou que quiseram, e por elas serem mais puxadas, as aulas eram realizadas com todas as casas reunidas. Além dos três grifinórios, estavam Draco, Pansy, e mais um sonserino, três lufalufas e quatro corvinais.

Eles se sentaram a mesa de sempre no fundo da sala, que parecia completamente diferente do que eles estavam acostumados.

Três caldeirões estavam dispostos no meio da sala de forma que todos poderiam ver.

O professor entrou alegremente. E começou a dar sua aula, falando dos exames e em dado momento cumprimentou Harry.

- Nestes caldeirões estão algumas das mais difíceis poções que vocês podem fazer depois de formados. Quem sabe veremos algumas delas.

Todos os alunos abriram os olhos.

- Alguém poderia me dizer qual é essa poção? – perguntou o professor, mexendo num caldeirão fazendo o odor da poção se espalhar pelo ambiente.

Harry sentiu o cheiro de grama recém cortada, vassoura nova e de um perfume de flores silvestres que ele não conseguiu saber se era de sua mãe ou Gina.

Ele nem reparou que Mione ergueu a mão.

- Essa é Amortência, uma poção do amor. – disse ela.

- Como descobriu? – perguntou Slug.

- Pelo cheiro. – disse ela. – Cada pessoa sente um diferente. Senti o cheiro de pergaminho, amora e...

Ela não continuou, mas corou e desviou o olhar de Rony, mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ele.

- Muito bom. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – disse o professor. - Senhorita?

- Granger. – disse ela.

- Não conheço nenhum Granger. – disse Slug pensativo.

- Ela é uma sangue-ruim. – disse Malfoy.

- Termo estranho para um aluno de Hogwarts. – disse o professor. – Menos três pontos para a Sonserina.

- Mas... Você foi da Sonserina. – disse o loiro.

- Não sei, o que te ensinaram, mas não devemos discriminar as pessoas pela sua origem. Minha mais brilhante aluna era nascida trouxa. O Sr é?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. – disse ele pomposamente.

- Malfoy, conheci seu avô. Me deve dinheiro até hoje. – disse o professor fazendo o sonserino se encolher. – e quanto a essa segunda poção?

Era uma poção lamacenta, de cor cinza escura.

- Polissuco. – disse Harry sem perceber.

- Perfeito. – disse o professor. – Com certeza que você conhece, os aurores a utilizam muito. Sr Potter. Ela é usada para dar a uma pessoa a forma de outra por um determinado tempo. E a última?

Mione foi a única a erguer a mão, meio aborrecida por Harry ter respondido a outra.

- Srta Granger?

- Felix Felicis. A Sorte Liquida. – disse ela.

- Uma colherinha desta poção dará a sorte para qualquer pessoa por horas. – disse o professor. – E esse será o presente para quem se sair melhor hoje.

A aula foi sobre a lei que dizia que um antidoto feito para uma mistura de venenos é mais poderosa que o antidoto para cada um individualmente. Obviamente foi Mione quem respondeu essa. Na hora da pratica, identificar e fazer um antidoto para uma determinada mistura, Harry teve que revelar que não tinha livro.

- Pode pegar ali. – disse o professor, ainda mais depois da explicação. – Nobre como o pai.

Todos os livros eram velhos, então não fazia sentido para Harry escolher, pegou o de cima mesmo.

Ficou injuriado ao perceber que ele estava todo rabiscado. Perdeu muito tempo olhando para o livro, e quando percebeu metade do tempo tinha passado, e correu para a página que estava tudo escrito. Mais uma vez viu que tinham escrito ali.

Olhou para Mione e percebeu que ela fazia movimentos complexos com a varinha separando os venenos. Rony misturava várias coisas no seu caldeirão. Só ele nada tinha feito.

Indignado com ele mesmo. Harry identificou o que tinha escrito ali. BENZOAR. Ele se lembrava disso, Snape tentou pega-lo nesta. Era a cura para a maioria dos venenos.

Rapidamente, ele foi até o armário dos alunos e procurou pela pedra. Demorou um pouco, mas encontrou. Voltou ao seu lugar, no momento que o professor anunciou o fim do tempo.

Ele começou a verificar as poções, falando pouco. Rony estava nervoso, e Mione tentava, disfarçadamente, colocar mais algumas coisas no seu caldeirão.

- Muito boa. – disse ele ao passar pela de Mione. – Me parece ser a melhor de hoje.

O comentário deixou a morena corada e Malfoy irritado.

- E só falta o Sr Potter. – disse o professor depois de torcer o nariz para a poção de Rony. – Mas seu caldeirão está vazio.

Harry estendeu a mão e mostrou o benzoar.

- Inteligente e ousado como a mãe. – comentou o professor com uma gargalhada. – Benzoar com certeza curaria todos esses venenos. Você é o vencedor.

* * *

- Você devia saber bem que não se pode confiar em um livro assim. – disse Mione depois que Harry explicou sobre o que tinha acontecido na aula.

- Ele não tem magia escondida. – disse Harry. – E Snape já tinha mencionado o Benzoar.

Mione saiu aborrecida.

- Ela só está assim, por que você ganhou dela. – disse Rony. – Sabe que ela gosta de ser a melhor.

Enquanto o ruivo seguia a namorada, Harry folheou o livro e viu que tinha algo escrito na primeira pagina.

"Pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço"

* * *

Letícia e Kal estavam passeando pelo castelo. A menina achou que seria melhor que ele conhecesse o castelo antes de entrar, e quanto mais cedo melhor.

Por ser um lugar de alta concentração de magia, era como se Kal tivesse a visão normal. Se ele não conseguisse ver a magia se movendo pelas paredes e quadros.

- Temos que ver as meninas. – disse a ruivinha. – Estão tão bonitinhas as duas. E já falam Lelê.

- Nem quero estar por perto quando elas começarem a andar pelo castelo.

- Nem eu. – disse Letícia. – Depois tudo que elas fizerem vai ser minha culpa.

Kal só balançou a cabeça.

No meio de um corredor eles escutaram um miado.

- Essa não, é a Madame Nor-r-ra. A gata do Zelador. – disse Letícia.

- Isso é um gato. – Kal falou surpreso com a novidade.

- Sim, mas essa é a melhor que você poderia ter conhecido. Depois te apresento o Bichento e Scar. – disse a menina. – Ela vive me perseguindo para contar para o seu dono. Ela não vai sair da minha cola tão cedo.

- Podemos despista-la. – disse Kal. – Logo ali na frente tem uma passagem que ela não vai conseguir nos seguir.

- Não estou vendo nada. – disse ela.

- Atrás daquele quadro. Ou pelo menos eu acho que é um quadro. – disse ele apontando para um quadro.

- Realmente é um quadro. – disse ela. – Pode nos deixar passar.

- A filha do Auror. – disse a Senhora do quadro. – Claro, mas não revele para ninguém que tem uma passagem aqui.

- Pode deixar. – disse a menina antes do quadro abrir e liberar a passagem dela.

- Que feitiço você lançou nela. – disse Kal depois que a porta fechou e prendeu a gata fora.

- Ela vai mudar de cor em algumas horas. – disse a ruivinha. – E o melhor nem vai poder me dedurar. Não vai saber que fui eu.


	75. Testes

Capítulo 75 – Testes

Numa velocidade surpreendente chegou o dia da primeira aula de DCAT. Gina que já tivera o desprazer de ter uma aula com Snape disse que ele conseguia ser mais intragável como professor desta matéria de que Poções. E ela tinha aula sem nenhuma outra casa.

- Você está ferrado, Harry. – disse Rony enquanto eles se dirigiam para a sala.

- Só eu não, meu caro. – retrucou o moreno. – Estamos juntos nessa. Snape nos odeia completamente, não é exclusividade minha. Sem contar que teremos nossos queridos sonserinos na sala.

- Nada mais animador. – disse Mione.

Eles chegaram a sala e se juntaram a Neville que apesar de ser um pouco desastrado tinha conseguido uma boa nota nesta matéria. Alias todos os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória faziam DCAT. Apesar de que depois do anúncio da mudança de professor alguns pensaram em abandonar a matéria. Mas a preocupação com o futuro foi mais forte que a aversão ao professor.

Harry percebeu que a sala era muito diferente daquela que Remo possuía. Lembrava bem as masmorras do castelo, com sua escuridão e sem enfeites.

Não seria sua aula preferida este ano.

Quando Snape entrou, Harry teve que se esforçar muito para não rir. Ele se lembrou de Letícia comparando ele com o Batman. Ou melhor, o herói depois de tomar um porre, e experimentar a maquiagem do Coringa. Mas conseguiu evitar que o professor percebesse.

- Se vocês estão aqui, quer dizer que tem um bom conhecimento de Defesa. Não ficarei falando para vocês da importância dos exames. Se nos últimos dois anos vocês não aprenderam, não aprenderam agora. Seria perda do meu tempo. – disse o professor começando seu discurso inspirador. – O antigo professor pode ter dado a impressão que de isso tudo é fácil. Coisa típica dos Grifinórios. Nenhum de vocês sabe nada sobre Defesa, pelo menos não no nível que veremos. Não importa o que tenha passado.

Harry se recusou a reagir às palavras dele, Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, Mione chegou a mover a mão, mas pensou melhor e disfarçou o movimento mexendo no livro. Malfoy riu acreditando que isso era para Harry e seus amigos.

- Não sei porque está rindo, Sr Malfoy. – disse o professor. – Você teve umas das menores notas dos que eu permito aqui. Sinal que sabe menos ainda que todos os outros.

Ele continuou com a tortura pelo resto da aula. Harry ignorava qualquer insinuação contra ele ou seu pai, o que só irritava mais Snape.

No fim da aula, Snape fez uma série de perguntas para Harry, que tinha tirado a maior nota, e para seu desapontamento, todas foram respondidas de forma mais que satisfatória.

* * *

- Não entendo o que Dumbledore pensou quando deixou Snape dar DCAT. – disse Mione.

- Só isso. – disse Rony. –Eu nunca entendi o fato dele dar aulas, em primeiro lugar.

- Ele sabe muito de poções. – disse a morena.

- Isso é verdade. Mas não sabe nada sobre dar aulas. A McGonagall é mais rígida, mas não fica aporrinhando os alunos. Ela quer que aprendemos, não mostrar que sabe mais.

-Isso você tem razão. – disse ela. – Harry?

Finalmente eles perceberam que o amigo não prestava atenção neles. Escrevia algo em um pergaminho.

- E comigo? – perguntou ele surpreso deles terem terminado a discussão muito rápido.

- Não, como o que está ao seu lado. – disse Gina, surgindo perto deles. – Claro que é com você. Tem outro Harry no castelo?

- Na verdade tem. – disse ele. – Mas acho que não atende mais por esse nome.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Gina.

- Posso saber o motivo de que você não prestava atenção na gente? – perguntou a monitora.

- Não me leve a mal, Mione. Mas quando você e o Rony começam a discutir ninguém fica por perto. – disse Harry. – Todos sabem que é assim que vocês mostram o afeto que sentem. Esperava que vocês continuassem até eu ter terminado.

- Terminado o que? – perguntou Gina.

- Os planos para os testes de quadribol. Tia Mimi está enchendo o saco por isso.

Mione deu um sermão sobre responsabilidade para Harry. Só não falou mais, pois uma menina do quarto ano chamou os dois monitores para resolver uma confusão que estava acontecendo perto dali.

Harry tentou aproveitar que os dois os deixaram sozinhos para roubar um beijo de Gina.

- Acho melhor continuarmos com o segredo. – disse ela. – E melhor que eles digam que estou namorando você por estar no time, que estar no time por namorar você.

- Como se alguém fosse louco para deixar você fora do time. – disse ele resignado. – Ou falar algo assim na sua frente. E nem adianta falar que está protegendo o Rony. Eles vão torrar a paciência dele de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Letícia foi com o pai visitar Débora e Kal. A menina gostava de estar na escola, mas sentia falta de ter alguém de sua idade para passar o tempo. E garantir que o seus sonhos se realizassem.

Mas agora ela queria um amigo. Harry era amigo da Gina antes de...

Ela acabou arrastando o menino para a biblioteca, um lugar que ela gostava de ficar, principalmente que ela poderia ficar perto do seu pai.

Letícia não percebeu que o menino ficou constrangido quando ela começou a mostrar seus livros preferidos.

- Já leu esse? – ele perguntou, sem perceber que Tiago e Débora entravam.

- Não. – disse Kal.

- Não? Achei que todos lessem ele. – disse ela.

- Eu não sei ler. – disse ele. – Pra mim todos os livros são paginas em branco.

- Estava esperando um pouco para ensinar o Braile. – disse Débora. – Mas com a guerra apontando e ele tendo que passar os dias no Beco, não consegui ensinar.

- Tente esse. – disse Tiago, entregando para ele o Livro que tinha usado para voltar no tempo. – Ele possui uma magia diferente.

Kal pegou o livro esperando que desse errado. Ele tinha tentado enfeitiçar alguns livros para ver se funcionava, mas nada acontecia. Mas ao abrir ficou surpreso, as paginas não estavam mais em branco.

- Mas como? – ele perguntou.

- Ele livro foi encantado para permitir que apenas algumas pessoas consigam ler. – disse Tiago. – Imaginei que a magia estivesse na tinta, não nas páginas como normalmente ocorre. Se lançarmos um feitiço diferente na tinta do livro, você será capaz de ler. Assim não terá problemas em Hogwarts, nem ninguém perceberá isso.

- Se for um que eu consiga ler, posso ensinar para ele. – disse Débora.

- Legal. – disse Kal folheando o livro.

- Esse foi um dos primeiros que eu li. – disse Letícia, mas para sua decepção Kal não reagiu a essa notícia.

Tiago percebeu isso.

- Normalmente, as crianças aprendem a ler em livros infantis, pequenos, de poucas páginas. – disse ele. – Muitos adultos não gostam de ler livros como esse que é grande.

Agora Kal reagiu, arregalou os olhos na direção de Letícia, e pesava o livro nas mãos.

A menina tinha um olhar orgulhoso no rosto, mas não deixou de corar.

Ela é igual a mãe, pensou Tiago.

* * *

Harry estava no vestiário esperando a hora de iniciar os testes. Ele até tentou esperar no campo, mas a quantidade de pessoas que apareceu e tentou chamar sua atenção foi grande.

Ele até mesmo preferia ficar com os amigos, mas o pessimismo de Rony começou a aborrecer, e antes que brigasse com o amigo.

- Você foi o goleiro ano passado. – disse ele antes de sair. – O que quer dizer que já passou por isso. E te digo foi muito bom.

Ele agora estava amaldiçoando o fato de somente ele, Rony e Katie estarem no colégio, isso sem contar Gina que participou de um jogo no ano anterior. Isso fez com que ele tivesse que abrir inscrições para todas as posições com exceção da sua. Apesar de que teve gente que tentou.

No horário combinado ele saiu com sua vassoura e a caixa das bolas. Com um suspiro triste, ele viu que o estádio estava cheio. Não apenas de espectadores, mas de candidatos também.

- Muito bem, gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram, mas infelizmente só podemos realizar os testes com alunos da Grifinória. – disse ele, e viu algumas meninas saindo dando risadinhas, as mesmas que ele odeia. Eram meninas que estavam ali por ele, não pelo esporte. Assim como alguns meninos, que provavelmente estavam ali para atrapalhar.

- Infelizmente no momento nenhum aluno do primeiro ano pode realizar os testes. Sei que é uma injustiça, já que eu mesmo estou aqui desde o meu primeiro ano, mas eram circunstâncias especiais, sendo indicação da McGonagall, e não houve selecionados nos testes. Portanto se não completar as vagas hoje, pode ser que alguém que realmente saiba voar, possa pleitear uma vaga.

Mas alguns alunos se levantaram, mas ainda parecia que toda a Grifinória estava ali.

Como ele esperava por isso, ele fez primeiro o teste de voo. Eliminaria aqueles que não tinham habilidade para o jogo.

Logo ele separou os candidatos por posição.

- Vamos começar pelos batedores.

- Não seria melhor começar pelos goleiros? – perguntou um rapaz que Harry sabia ser do sétimo ano, Comarco McLagen, ou algo assim, tinha o visto apenas no trem durante a reunião do Club do Slug.

- Não. – disse Harry simplesmente.

- Acho que seria o mais certo. – disse novamente o rapaz. – Devemos começar pela defesa, sempre foi assim. E seria se eu fosse o capitão.

- Eu não acho. – retrucou Harry. – Quero ver como todos os candidatos se saem em uma situação o mais real possível, e os batedores podem fazer isso sem a presença de outros. E você não poderia começar pela defesa, já que você seria o capitão.

- E como seriam os testes para goleiro? – perguntou ele, quando Harry ia se virar para dar continuidade.

- Na Hora você vai ficar sabendo. Agora é o momento dos batedores.

- Mas como eu vou me preparar? – disse o menino. – Eu tenho que saber.

- Tem nada. – Agora Harry estava furioso. – Você devia esperar com os outros, e não tentar dar ordens. Pode se retirar, que você não entrará para o time, mesmo que nenhuma goles passe por você. Não precisamos de alguém como você no meu time.

- Você vai se arrepender disso. – disse o menino. – Você ainda vai precisar de um goleiro.

- Prefiro jogar sem um goleiro do que com você no time. – retrucou Harry, sendo aplaudido por quem conhecia o menino. – E se algo acontecer com o que eu escolher e ele não puder jogar, pode ter certeza que você terá um destino pior.

Sem esperar, Harry virou as costas e continuou os testes. Ninguém ousou desafia-lo de novo.

* * *

Tiago, Lílian e Letícia assistiam tudo da arquibancada.

- É o mesmo time. – disse Lílian. – eles estão com uma boa vantagem.

- Sim, e não foi preciso enganar o seu irmão, nem enfeitiçar um adversário. – disse Tiago.

- Então foi você que lançou o Confundus no McLaggen. – acusou a ruiva.

- Eu não. – disse Tiago. – Foi a Mione. Eu só fingi que colocava Felix Felicis no suco do Rony, enganando ele e a Mione.

- Bem esperto você. Fazendo a Mione acreditar, fez com o distraído do meu irmão achasse também.

- Eu já sabia lidar com os dois. – disse o moreno. – Vamos, tem uma festa para irmos, e ainda temos que pegar as meninas com a tia Mimi, que está louca para saber o resultado disso aqui.


	76. A Infância de Tom

Capítulo 76 – A Infância de Tom

Harry caiu nas graças de Slug. Quem parecia não gostar muito disso era Mione. Ainda mais depois que ele trocou a capa do Livro do Príncipe Mestiço com a do livro novo que estava com Rony quando o dele chegou.

- Você pode se dar muito mal. – disse ela. – O que está no livro é o que você deve seguir.

- Acho que um pouco de variação não muda muito. – disse o moreno. – Nos livros estão a receita que foi originalmente criada, ou alguma versão desta. Não quer dizer que podemos fazer algo diferente. Meus pais fazem isso o tempo todo. E assim que surgem novas poções, ou se pode compreender as reações de algumas misturas.

- Ainda acho que você devia contar para seu pai. – disse ela.

- Pode ser. – disse ele, mesmo estando meio apreensivo com isso.

Eles estavam para sair do Salão Comunal, quando Gina desceu de seu dormitório.

- Posso saber onde vocês vão? – perguntou ela de forma curiosa.

- Não. – respondeu Rony.

- Assim parece que você não gosta de mim. – disse ela.

- Ele só quer te proteger. – disse Harry. – Isso é manter você presa aqui. Mas vamos visitar os meus pais, quer vir junto?

- Claro, estou com saudades das meninas. – disse ela.

Agora eram dois emburrados no grupo. Mas nem Harry nem Gina se importaram com isso. Foram conversando o caminho todo.

Assim que chegaram, Harry pegou Carol no Colo, assim como Gina pegou Anny. Era uma coisa natural para eles.

- Cadê a Letícia? – perguntou Harry.

- Está em casa. – disse Lílian. – Winky a levou. Kal está aprendendo a ler, e ela está ajudando.

Tiago contou como eles fizeram isso.

- Muito interessante. – disse Mione, esquecendo um pouco o motivo que estavam ali. – Eu procurei para saber, e não encontrei nada na biblioteca, e perguntei para Madame Pomfrey, que disse que nunca ouviu algo assim.

- Pode ser algo realmente inédito, ou que as pessoas não chegaram a descobrir. – disse Tiago. – E espero que ninguém venha a descobrir sobre ele, as coisas podem ser complicadas para ele se isso acontecer.

- A gente não veio aqui para ver o negócio do Livro? – perguntou Rony.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês dois podem parar de me enrolar. – disse Mione.

- Você está falando do Livro do Príncipe Mestiço? – perguntou Tiago.

- Essa Historia, eu não conheço. – disse Lílian.

Tiago contou a parte de como pegou o livro.

- Ele tem informações bem uteis. – disse o auror. – Claro que as coisas não são totalmente boas ou ruins. Depende do uso que damos. Você pode continuar com ele, mas cuidado com o que faz com o que está escrito ali.

- Você sabe quem é o tal do Príncipe Mestiço? – perguntou Harry.

- Sei. – disse ele. – Mas vocês tem que descobrir sozinho.

* * *

Edwiges apareceu com uma carta para Harry durante o café da manhã. Ele achou estranho, normalmente quem escrevia para ele Sirius, mas ele tinha mandado uma carta no dia anterior, ou Hagrid. Mas isso não parecia ser coisa do professor.

- É do Dumbledore. – disse ele para os amigos. – Está me chamando para uma reunião hoje.

- O que será que ele vai te ensinar? – perguntou Rony. – Será alguma magia contra os poderes de Voldemort?

- Acho difícil. – disse ele. – Ele sabe que temos nossos encontros com meus pais.

- Ele pode saber algumas coisas diferentes, que sabe que seu pai poderia não saber ou ele mesmo quer ensinar. – disse Gina.

- À noite ficamos sabendo. – disse o moreno.

Apesar de ter demonstrado pouco entusiasmo no café, Harry teve dificuldade de se concentrar durante o dia. Ficou pensando sobre o encontro com o diretor.

Quase pegou uma detenção por causa disso, quando não percebeu que Minerva tinha acabado a explicação e pedira para eu todos começassem a praticar. Demorou alguns minutos para que a professora chamasse a sua atenção, mas como ele rapidamente se juntou aos outros, nada mais grave ocorreu. Ele ainda deu graças que não foi na aula do Seboso. Ai com certeza estaria em uma situação ruim.

Apesar se ter parecido que durou mais, logo ele estava em frente a gárgula que levava a sala do diretor.

- Varinha de Alcaçuz. – disse ele, e a gárgula deu passagem.

Ele entrou na sala do diretor e notou antes de qualquer coisa, os vários objetos de prata que o professor tinha ali. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. Um anel de ouro. Deve ter sido pela mudança de cor, que ele reparou nele.

- Boa Noite, Harry. – disse o diretor, sem perceber o objeto de interesse dele.

- Boa Noite, Senhor. – respondeu ele se dirigindo para a cadeira desocupada.

- Não vamos perder muito tempo. – disse Dumbledore. – Não quero chamar atenção sobre nossos atos. Existem muitas formas de combater um inimigo, e a mais certa é conhecê-lo, entender seus pontos fracos e fortes, e sua motivação. Por isso iremos passear por algumas lembranças que coletei nos últimos anos que podem nos fazer entender um pouco mais sobre Tom Riddle. Algumas são minhas, outras de pessoas que me cederam depois de muita pesquisa e buscas.

Dumbledore se levanta e pega uma caixa com várias garrafinhas, que Harry supôs conter as memórias, a que seu interior parecia ter uma névoa perolada.

- Essa primeira é de um funcionário do ministério que foi chamado por causa de uma azaração a um trouxa. – disse o diretor despejando o conteúdo em sua penseira.

Harry logo se viu em frente a uma casa toda cercada por arbustos. Logo presenciou uma discussão estranha, entre o funcionário do ministério e um rapaz. Apesar de que ele entendia perfeitamente o que era dito, o funcionário parecia não entender o eu o rapaz dizia. Notou então que ele falava a língua das cobras.

Logo apareceu um homem, que pela semelhança era pai do rapaz.

Pela conversa entre pai e filho, ele percebeu que o incidente era que o rapaz que se chamava Mofino havia atacado um trouxa da região, Tom Riddle. Pouco depois, surge uma garota, motivo da briga entre Tom e Mofino. Ela se chamava Mérope Gaunt.

A memória se encerrou depois que o funcionário do ministério saiu correndo.

- Ele retornou mais tarde naquela mesma tarde, com alguns aurores e levaram Servolo Gaunt por desacato, e Mofino por ataque ao trouxa. – disse Dumbledore. – Assim Mérope se viu livre, preparou uma poção do amor, deu para Tom Riddle. Os dois fugiram. Mas veja a ironia da historia, depois de se ver grávida, ela parou de dar a poção para ele, acreditando que isso faria com que ele a amasse. Tom a repudiou e a largou. Mérope teve uma gravidez difícil, e precisou vender aquele medalhão que você viu com ela, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu muito dinheiro e acabou dando a luz em um orfanato trouxa, vivendo o suficiente para dar nome ao filho Tom Servolo Riddle, em homenagem ao pai e avô do garoto.

- Ele viveu naquele orfanato pelo resto de sua infância, como você sabe pelo seu encontro no episódio da Câmara Secreta. Tom odiava aquele lugar, e ainda mais seu pai trouxa.

Dumbledore pegou outra memória e colocou na penseira.

- Essa lembrança é minha, mais precisamente meu primeiro encontro com Tom.

Harry se viu em frente a um velho prédio, ao lado de um Dumbledore mais novo, com cabelos e barbas mais curtos e ruivos. Ele viu o Dumbledore mais novo conversando com uma senhora e depois com um Tom garoto.

Viu como Dumbledore contou que todas as coisas estranhas que Tom fazia era magia. Inclusive com a demonstração de poder colocando fogo no armário, onde ele guardava seus troféus.

Mas ficou impressionado como uma criança podia mostrar tanta crueldade com os outros.

- Tom era uma criança especial, já demonstrava controle de seus poderes, e de maneira a amedrontar os outros. – disse Dumbledore depois que eles saíram da penseira. – Sabia que teria que ficar de olho nele durante o seu tempo na escola, apesar do diretor da época não ter a mesma opinião. E todos sabemos o que aconteceu.

Harry precisou esperar até o dia seguinte para contar aos amigos sobre a reunião com Dumbledore, claro que com autorização deste. Apesar de verem a razão de tudo, eles ficaram um pouco decepcionados, pois queriam ver algo que o diretor podia fazer.

Mas ficaram imaginando o que aconteceu para que Voldemort se tornasse o que é hoje.

* * *

Mione e Rony voltaram de uma reunião de monitores, mas não encontraram nem Harry nem Gina no salão comunal. Rony decidiu subir, estava cansado. Mione ficou para terminar um dever.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta do salão comunal abriu e por ela entraram Harry e Gina. Os dois muito sorridentes. O moreno acenou para a monitora e seguiu seu caminho para o dormitório.

Mione chamou por Gina.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora a uma hora destas? – perguntou ela.

- Fomos visitar os pais do Harry. – disse ela. –As Gêmeas estão uma gracinha.

- Vocês saíram antes da gente. – disse a morena. – E só voltaram agora. Você não tem nada para me contar, não?

- Na verdade não. – disse Gina.

- Nem mesmo sobre essa marca no seu pescoço?

- Eu mato o Harry. – disse ela tocando no pescoço.

- Estranho, para quem não tem nada para falar, sabia exatamente onde estava a marca. Você está namorando o Harry! - Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. – Sabia que vocês dois andam juntos de mais. Por que não contou isso para todos? Por que não me contou? Por que o segredo?

- Não é segredo. – disse a ruiva. – Só decidimos que não íamos sair contando para todos. Não queremos ninguém se metendo. E não somos propriamente discretos quanto a isso, como você pode ver.

Ela mostrou a marca do pescoço.

- Desde quando?

- As férias. Você estava muito preocupada com o meu irmão para notar.

Mione corou.

- E ainda tem o negocio do time. – disse Gina. – Não quero que as pessoas falem que eu estou no time só por namorar o capitão. Quero mostrar meu talento. Quem sabe depois do primeiro jogo.

- Certo ruiva. – disse Mione. – O que importa é que vocês estão felizes.

* * *

**NA:**

**Esse Capítulo vai de presente para uma menina especial.**

**Parabéns, Anny. Felicidades.**

**Bjs**

**MM**


	77. Mudanças Visíveis

Capítulo 77 – Mudanças Visíveis.

Harry já estava estranhando o fato de não ter sido chamado por Dumbledore para continuar com as reuniões sobre a vida de Voldemort. Foi Mione quem solucionou isso.

- Acredito que ele não esteja no castelo. – disse a morena depois que ele comentou isso. – Faz dias que não o vejo na mesa dos professores. Voldemort deve estar mais ativo que eles divulgam.

- Pode ser. – disse Harry.

- Tira isso da cabeça, Harry. – falou Rony. – Você tem que se concentrar agora no jogo contra a Sonserina.

Isso era outra coisa que estava na cabeça de Harry. Seu primeiro jogo como capitão.

Eles treinavam direto para o jogo. Mas o maior problema era a tática dos alunos da Sonserina que tentavam azarar os jogadores da Grifinória.

O jogo seria antes da primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Mas isso não foi cedo o suficiente e acontecer antes que o frio chegasse ao castelo.

Harry acordou muito cedo no dia do jogo. Antes mesmo do Sol nascer. Acabou por descer até o salão comunal, os roncos só o deprimiam mais.

Mal se ajeitou num sofá perto da lareira, que estava apenas em brasas, mas ainda exalava um pouco de calor, ele escutou alguém descer as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Era Gina que pela cara ainda não tinha acordado direito.

- Você devia estar na cama. – disse ele quando a menina chegou perto.

- Você também. – disse ela, deitando ao seu lado no sofá. – Mas sabia que você não ia conseguir dormir e queria estar com você.

- Acho que é o nervosismo. – disse ele. – Tenho medo.

- Não devia ter. – disse a ruiva. – Nós treinamos muito, temos um bom time, nosso capitão é ótimo, e nosso apanhador o melhor.

- Tenho medo que você se machuque. – disse ele.

- Eu não sou de vidro, Harry. – disse ela se afastando dele. – não me venha com a ideia de me tirar do jogo.

- Eu sei que você pode jogar muito bem. Se não, não teria te colocado no time, nem mesmo te recomendado ano passado. – disse ele. – O que claro não tira a minha preocupação. Minha mãe sempre fica preocupada com o papai quando ele sai em missão.

- Hum... – disse ela se aninhando novamente a ele.

Ela dormiu logo em seguida, com os carinhos que ele fazia.

Harry a acordou quando começou a escutar a sons das pessoas que acordaram.

* * *

O jogo começou veloz. Malfoy tinha conseguido colocar um time forte no ataque, mas a agilidade e o entrosamento do time vermelho começaram a se mostrar superior.

E quando a Grifinória começou a abrir uma vantagem o jogo começou a se tornar mais violentos. Harry prevendo isso já tinha alertado o time, que se esforçava para não cair nas provocações. O que era muito difícil.

Harry parou de procurar o pomo para poder observar o time. E ficou feliz com o que viu. Logo na arquibancada perto dele, ele pode ver Leticia bem na frente com Kal e Debora. Seus pais estavam no fundo sozinhos, com as gêmeas. Com certeza as duas estavam aprontando com todos que viam o jogo.

- Logo esse sorrisinho some. – disse Malfoy parando ao lado dele. – Só tenho que pegar o pomo.

- Se eu me lembro, eu sou melhor que você, além de mais rápido. – disse Harry. – Já achou ele, ou vai me esperar te entregá-lo.

- Vejo que manteve seus amiguinhos no time. Essas escolhas podem te ferrar.

- Eles estão no time, por méritos próprios com suas próprias vassouras. Não são pagos para isso. – disse Harry com um sorriso.

Malfoy saiu dali esbravejando.

* * *

-As mudanças são cada vez mais visíveis. – disse Tiago, aproveitando que ninguém podia ouvi-los.

- Que eu me lembre, Malfoy não havia participado deste jogo. – disse Lilian.

- Não, ele aproveitou que não haveria ninguém no castelo para tentar arrumar o armário sumidouro. – disse Harry. – Eu quase perdi esse jogo duas vezes por causa disso.

- Como assim?

- Eu estava obcecado em descobrir o que ele estava aprontando, que quase não cheguei para o jogo. Você não lembra?

- Vagamente. – disse ela.

- E depois, passei o tempo todo preocupado com o Malfoy que quase não prestei atenção no jogo, o substituto dele quase pegou o pomo. – disse Tiago envergonhado. – e não é só porque ele era melhor.

- Pelo menos ele não está tentando matar ninguém.

- Assim espero. Já que provavelmente Harry é o primeiro da lista. – disse Tiago. – O armário já está destruído, os dois na verdade. E como ele não teve a chance ainda de se tornar um comensal, não é um perigo imediato.

* * *

Harry mais uma vez parou para ver o time. E viu uma boa troca de passes entre Gina e Katie, que confundiu os artilheiros e goleiro adversários, o que acabou resultando em um gol da Demelza.

- Viu o que te falei. – disse Harry ao notar que loiro mais uma vez parou ao seu lado.

- Sorte. – desdenhou Malfoy.

- Então vamos ver quem tem mais sorte. – disse Harry disparando.

Malfoy esperava por algo assim, e logo o seguiu.

Mas Harry tinha visto o pomo, o que Malfoy não contava que o moreno estava voando para o lado contrário.

Harry num movimento inesperado da uma volta de 180 graus e se dirigi para o pomo, o que forçou o sonserino a dar um volta grande. Mas foi um movimento perdido.

Harry apanhou o pomo.

* * *

A festa na Grifinória rolava solta. Mesmo sem os gêmeos a comida surgiu no salão comunal.

Harry estava conversando com a irmã e Kal em um canto.

- Eu gostaria de aprender a voar. – disse o menino. – Mas tanto a minha mãe quanto Letícia não deixam.

- Ela tem um pouco de razão. – disse Harry. – Algum pássaro ou objeto não magico pode te acertar.

- Você também não. – disse ele.

- Acho que você pode aprender aqui no estádio. – disse Harry rindo da cara de desespero dele. – Ele é enfeitiçado e mais seguro.

- Eu posso ensinar como você fez comigo. – disse a ruivinha feliz.

- Isso eu não posso prometer. – disse Harry. – Debora, mamãe, e a Madame Hoock podem achar ruim.

- Veremos. – disse Leticia com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

A visita ao vilarejo se aproximava, e com isso aumentava a excitação de todos no castelo. Algumas meninas se insinuavam para ver se eram convidadas por Harry para irem com ele, mas o menino ou ignorava ou não via mesmo essas tentativas.

Ele ia como sempre foi, com Gina, Rony e Mione. Torcendo para que os monitores resolvessem dar um passeio romântico para não ter que aturar o amigo com ciúmes da irmã.

Durante a noite, caiu neve o suficiente para mudar a paisagem. O que tornou mais belo o passeio.

Depois de uma volta pelo vilarejo, eles foram para o Três Vassouras. Como estava frio, o pub estava cheio, mas não foi difícil encontrar um mesa para eles.

As pessoas estavam mais descontraídas ali, mesmo com a presença de Tiago e Lilian, que estavam perto dos banheiros com as gêmeas. Na mesa havia espaço para mais gente, provavelmente Leticia, Kal e Debora, que eles viram na Zonkos.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era um casal que não parecia se importar com olhares. Se bem que fazia algum tempo que eles não se viam.

- Ainda bem que não estamos próximos da lua cheia. – disse Harry comentando sobre o casal. – Remo perde um pouco a razão nesta época.

- E a Tonks não é nem um pouco tímida. – disse Mione.

- Só queria ver se Sirius visse isso. – disse Gina.

- Não sei se ele tirava uma foto para chantagear os dois ou se jogava água. – disse Rony.

- Os dois. – disse Harry. – Tirava uma foto, jogava água, e tirava outra foto. Isso se não pedisse para alguém tirar dele jogando a água.

Todos riram.

Depois da segunda rodada de cerveja amanteigada, Harry puxou Gina para fora do bar.

- Aproveitem seu tempo livre. – disse ele para os amigos. – aqui não tem primeiranistas para vocês traumatizarem.

- E não tentem competir com o Lobo Mau e a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – disse Gina. – Não quero ter amigos expulsos do bar.

Saíram rindo da cara envergonhada dos dois.

Mas no meio da praça, Gina parou e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi que eu fiz, não fiz, devia ter feito, pensei, ou não lembrei? – perguntou ele.

- Você anda me evitando. – disse ela.

- Não ando não. – disse ele. – Você ainda acha que eu deixei os dois sozinhos para eles aproveitarem. Eu queria você só pra mim. Mas achei que você queria discrição.

- Cansei disso. – ela falou, estava era cansada de dar fora nos idiotas que achavam que só porque ela não anunciava que tinha namorado que ela os queria, e cansada de ver as meninas dando em cima do Harry.

- Bom saber. – disse ele a puxando para um beijo ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

Se bem que, assim que os lábios se encontraram não perceberam mais ninguém.

Nem mesmo ouviram sons de aparatação perto deles.

De repente eles foram separados.

- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz familiar.

- Ouvimos boatos, mas tivemos que vir confirmar. – disse alguém com uma voz parecida.

- Um beijo. – disse Gina para Fred e George, a quem Harry finalmente reconheceu. – Ou vocês não sabem?

- Sabemos. – disseram os dois indignados.

- Mas era para você não saber. – disse Fred.

- Deixa de ser machista. – disse Gina.

- Não é Machismo. – disse George. – Só estamos preocupados com você.

- Não precisam. – disse Harry. – Eu vou cuidar dela direitinho.

- A conversa ainda não é com você. – disse George.

- É sim. – disse o moreno. – Estamos namorando, então, estamos fazendo isso, juntos.

- Sabia que não poderíamos deixar o Ronyzinho tomando conta de você sozinho. – disse Fred.

- Não é do seu governo, mas estamos juntos desde o ano passado. – disse Gina. – Portanto vocês ainda estavam aqui.

- E namoramos firme desde as férias, alias pedi na sua casa. – disse Harry.

- Eu não acredito. – disseram eles.

- Acreditem. – disse Harry puxando Gina de volta para seus braços. – e nada do que vocês fizerem. Ou qualquer um dos seus irmãos, ou todos eles, vai alterar isso.

- Podem ir contar para os outros. – disse Gina dando um beijo no Harry. – Antes que eles saibam por outras pessoas.

Os dois saíram esbravejando.

- Bom agora não tem jeito. É oficial, estamos juntos. – disse Harry voltando ao beijo.

* * *

Da janela do bar, um casal via feliz a cena.

- Essa é uma mudança que não conseguimos mudar. – disse Tiago.

- Fico contente com isso. Não ia suportar ver ninguém com os dois. – disse Lilian. – Nem sei como consegui ficar com outros.

- Agora podemos ir embora. – disse Tiago. – As meninas estavam começando a ficar entediadas. Está na hora de impor limites para as brincadeiras delas, senão os professores vão pedir demissão ano após ano.

- Mas e a Katie? – disse ela apontando para a artilheira que ainda estava no bar com uma amiga.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele. – Isso nós mudamos. Já conferi a Rosmerta, e ela está limpa. O colar já havia comprado. E Malfoy novamente está de detenção.

- Bom. – disse ela.


	78. A Última Verdade

Capítulo 78 – A Última Verdade.

Harry e Gina voltaram para o castelo, parecia que a novidade se alastrou pela vila rapidamente, e todos começaram a olhara para os dois.

- Pior que muitos destes fofoqueiros sabiam disso tudo. – disse Gina.

- Liga não. – disse Harry. – É um pouco de inveja, e sabe todos precisam de algum assunto pra falar. Eles preferem esquecer a guerra.

- Voldemort podia fazer alguma coisa para esse povo nos esquecer. – disse a ruiva com raiva.

- Não vamos ser tão radicais. – disse ele. – Eles vão parar quando Letícia reparar.

- Depois eu que sou radical. – retrucou. – Bom pelo menos só teremos que esperar chegar no castelo.

Eles riram.

Seguiram para o salão comunal, ainda era cedo para o jantar. Algumas pessoas olhavam para os dois, mas logo seguiam em frente, já estavam acostumados com os dois juntos.

- Acho que você devia escrever para sua mãe. – disse Harry. – Você sabe que os gêmeos podem distorcer as coisas. Podemos pedir para Winky levar a carta.

- Então vamos. – disse ela, e ele subiram para o quarto do moreno.

Assim que a elfa partiu, Rony entrou raivoso no quarto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – ele perguntou, empurrando Harry para longe de Gina.

- Nada de diferente do que você faz com a Mione. – disse Harry. – Aliás, muito menos.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse Gina com raiva de mais uma intromissão dos irmãos. Mas com medo de uma luta entre os dois. – Só estávamos mandando uma carta para mamãe, antes que você ou outro dos idiotas façam isso.

- Eu achei que eram só boatos. Que as histórias que você não estava dormindo no seu quarto, eram apenas inveja. Mas parece que é tudo verdade. – disse Rony.

- Ronald! – exclamou Mione que estava atrás dele.

- É verdade. - disse Rony. – As colegas dela disseram que no dia do jogo, viram Gina voltando para o quarto quando ela devia estar acordando.

- Não vejo problema nisso. – disse a ruiva. – Sabia que o Harry ia ter problemas com o sono e estaria no salão comunal, fui ficar com ele, já que é uma coisa que uma namorada faz. Ficamos abraçados num sofá onde qualquer podia ver.

- Mas não é a primeira vez. – disse Rony. – E você fica fazendo isso pelas nossas costas.

- Dormir com o Harry? – perguntou ela. – Eu disse que ia fazer isso, não disse. Então não é pelas suas costas, você é os outros idiotas dos nossos irmãos sabem disso.

- Dormir?

- Sim, nós apenas dormirmos juntos, Rony. – disse Harry. – E eu não sou louco de te avisar se isso mudar. Mas isso que você está pensando não é coisa para ser feita aqui no castelo. Um lugar sem privacidade, sem conforto, sem romantismo.

Rony parou para pensar no que eles falaram, e sabia que não podia brigar com os dois, quando o assunto era o outro. Ainda mais quando eles se juntavam.

- Só tentem não fazer nada que faça a mamãe puxar as minhas orelhas. – disse ele.

- Você está dando permissão para eles namorarem? – perguntou Mione espantada.

- Eu não sou burro pra fazer isso. – disse ele. – Não é uma coisa que precise de minha permissão. E se eu pensasse nisso, ia passar muito tempo na enfermaria.

* * *

Tiago e Lilian aparataram para a Toca assim que o último aluno entrou na escola. Sabiam que de alguma forma a notícia do namoro de Harry e Gina ia chegar aos ouvidos de Molly e Arthur.

- Tia Moy. – disseram as gêmeas assim que a viram na frente do fogão.

- Oi, meu anjos. – disse ela cumprimentando as duas. – Aconteceu algo?

- Nada que não fosse previsto. – disse Tiago.

- Só achamos que você devia saber antes. – disse Lilian. – Harry e Gina estão namorando, e não estão escondendo de ninguém. Fred, George e Rony já sabem, e podem causar um pouco de problema.

- Eu já sabia. – disse Molly. – Gina me escreveu, parece que Harry também se preocupou com os meus filhos. Apesar deles namorarem já tem algum tempo. Fico muito feliz por eles.

- Mas tem algo que pode atrapalhar isso. – disse Lilian.

- Temos que contar a identidade de Lilian para Harry. – disse Tiago. – Conhecendo ele, como conheço, vai ser um problema maior que seis ruivos grandes atrás dele.

- Coitada da minha filha. – disse Molly.

- Coitado do Harry. Gina não vai abrir mão do namoro por algo assim. – disse Lilian.

- Temos que evitar isso.

* * *

Durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte, uma primeiranista da Lufa-lufa se aproxima de Harry.

- Harry Potter? – ela pergunta meio sem graça.

- Sou eu. – respondeu ele meio confuso, acreditava que todos o conheciam.

- Me pediram para entregar isso para você. - disse ela entregando um pergaminho para ele.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, e a menina se afastou.

- Recebendo cartas de admiradoras secretas? – perguntou Rony, só para tentar aborrecer a irmã.

- Não, Dumbledore. – respondeu ele ao ler a carta, e evitando que Gina o fizesse. – Ele está marcando um encontro para hoje a noite.

- Então Dumbledore voltou para o castelo. – disse Mione.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Rony.

- Sei que você se preocupa mais com a comida do que prestar atenção ao seu redor, mas são poucas as vezes que o diretor está sentado na mesa dos professores. – disse Mione.

Harry automaticamente olhou para a mesa dos professores, notando isso.

- Ele provavelmente não quer fazer alarde do que está fazendo. – disse o moreno. – Bom ele deve estar agindo para derrubar Voldemort.

- Seu pai também, e nem por isso ele fica tanto tempo fora. – disse Gina.

- Ele deve saber o que Dumbledore faz fora daqui. – disse Harry encerrando essa conversa.

* * *

Harry seguiu para a sala do diretor. Gina prometeu que ia esperar por ele, o que fez Rony esperar também.

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse o diretor.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ele.

- No nosso último encontro discutimos sobre o nascimento e a vinda de Tom para Hogwarts. – disse o ancião. – Vamos dar sequência a vida dele. Aqui na escola, ele era um aluno dedicado, inteligente, e até mesmo carismático. Havia inúmeros outros que o seguiam. Por isso, e pelo que ele me contou em nosso primeiro encontro, decidi ficar de olho nele, apesar do diretor da época não concordar. Não sei quando ele descobriu que era herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, mas deve ter sido nos primeiros anos, quando ele se mostrou interessado em sua origem. Como você mesmo pode reparar no episódio que você salvou as Srtas Weasley e Lovegood. Ninguém ia acreditar que o monitor exemplar era um bruxo das trevas em potencial.

Dumbledore puxou uma garrafinha com memórias e colocou na penseira.

- Essa memória, consegui há alguns anos, mas os fatos relevantes são desta época.

Harry entrou na penseira e estava novamente na casa dos Gaunt. Antes ela não podia ser chamada de casa arrumada, agora estava muito pior. Poeira acumulando em todo lado, coisas quebradas espalhadas. Não era arrumada a anos, provavelmente desde que Mérope havia fugido.

Nela havia apenas Morfino, em uma cadeira perto da lareira apagada. Ele falava coisas meio sem sentido, como se estivesse confuso sobre tudo isso. Reclamava da ausência da irmã, do desaparecimento do medalhão, da morte do pai na prisão. Depois falava do menino que tinha aparecido, e conversado com ele. Depois que o anel tinha sumido.

- Essa lembrança é da época que os Riddle foram encontrados mortos. Morfino Gaunt foi preso pouco depois disso por esse crime, sua varinha foi identificada como a responsável por ele. Consegui essa memória, mas não consegui salvá-lo, pois morreu na prisão como o pai. Está claro, que antes de matar seus familiares, Tom visitou o tio. E levou com ele o anel dos Peverell com ele.

- Está relacionado com os objetos que ele tirava das outras crianças? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, ele sempre gostou de guardar troféus. – disse Dumbledore. – Nada disso chegou até o castelo naquela época. Mesmo assim, depois da morte de nossa aluna, redobrei a vigilância sobre ele, mas não fez nada de errado depois disso. Mesmo que já houvesse alguns seguidores para suas ideias.

* * *

Harry contou para os amigos sobre a lembrança assim que voltou.

- Apenas uma? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele deve estar planejando algo. Digo, e como as aulas. – disse Mione.

- Eu já estou com a cabeça rodando só com essa, imagina com as outras. – disse Harry.

- Se ele estivesse mais lembranças de Voldemort seria muito fácil pega-lo. - disse Gina.

- As coisas nunca são fáceis. – disse o moreno.

* * *

Letícia apareceu no salão comunal.

- Papai quer falar com você. – disse ela para o irmão. – Ele não está com uma cara muito legal, não.

- Vou com vocês. – disse Gina.

Os três seguiram para o quarto dos Potter.

- Oi Harry, Gina. – disse Lilian meio surpresa pela presença da menina.

- Oi. – responderam os dois.

- Meninas, vocês podem cuidar das gêmeas. – disse Tiago. – Precisamos conversar com o Harry a sós.

As duas entraram no quarto das meninas, que agora não dividiam mais com os pais.

Tiago e Lilian sentaram em um sofá enquanto Harry se acomodava em uma poltrona.

- Pedimos para as meninas sair por que o assunto é sério. – disse Tiago. – Não há mais sentido guardar essa historia de você.

- Você precisa saber da última verdade sobre a história desta mudança no tempo. – disse Lilian.

- Podem falar. – disse Harry pensando em uma infinidade de coisas que poderia ser revelada.

- Bom não existe um modo fácil de falar isso. – disse Tiago. – Mas eu não sou o único aqui que veio do futuro diferente.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu. – disse Lilian. – Eu venho do futuro do seu pai, apesar de ter chegado um ano antes, sem minha memoria.

- Mas você não é prima da Tia Molly? – perguntou o menino.

- Prima não. – disse ela. – Sou filha.

- Filha? Não. – disse ele entendendo o que foi dito.

- Sim, meu verdadeiro nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley. Apesar de não gostar deste nome.

- Não. Não. Não. – disse Harry se levantando e balançando a cabeça em negação.

- É verdade. – disse Tiago. – Pense, as duas são idênticas. Tem gestos e gostos iguais. Até mesmo as gêmeas perceberam isso.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonado pela minha mãe. – disse ele saindo da sala.

- Sabíamos que seria difícil. – disse Tiago. – Mas não pensei que isso refletiria na Gina.

- Bom, ela vai ter que mostrar para o Harry que somos duas pessoas diferentes. Gina não é a pessoa que o criou, mas aquela que cresceu com ele.

- Ela vai poder fazer isso, assim que parar de espiar a conversa dos outros. – disse Tiago. – apesar de achar que seria melhor você apenas ficar ao lado dele.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina, envergonhada de ter sido pega. – Ele parece que vai ter um ataque.

- Independente do que você fizer ele vai surtar. – disse Gina. – Ele não mudou, voltando no tempo.

- Ele não gosta de mim. – disse a ruivinha.

- Ele acabou de afirmar que está apaixonado por você. – disse Tiago. – Ele só estar confuso por sentir isso pela mesma pessoa que é a sua mãe, mas logo ele se acalma, nem que alguém tenha que dar um empurrão.


	79. Voltando a Razão

Capítulo 79 – Voltando a Razão

Harry vagava pelo castelo sem se importar para aonde ia.

Sua cabeça girava com a conversa que teve com seus pais. Tanto que não se importava quando as escadas mudavam, ou os quadros reclamavam com ele.

Não conseguia compreender como sua mãe e Gina eram a mesma pessoa. Bom, vendo com lógica, elas eram muito parecidas fisicamente e tinham personalidades parecidas para que isso fosse mentira. Mas ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele era apaixonado pela sua mãe. Isso era um absurdo para ele.

A imagem de Gina se tornando Lilian passava na sua frente.

- Quem vemos aqui. – disse Draco Malfoy perto dele. – Potter, o Maluco, vagando pelo castelo sem seus amigos. Parecendo mais pirado que antes. O que foi? Brigou com a namoradinha, foi?

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada. – disse Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Que ninguém te suporta. – respondeu ele dando as costas para ele.

- Sabe Potter, faltam cinco minutos para terminar o horário permitido terminar. Uma detenção poderá fazer você respeitar os superiores.

- Se você me achar daqui a seis minutos pode ser que eu ganhe uma detenção. Mas você só é superior a seus amiguinhos.

- Eu posso... – começou Malfoy, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Me esquece. – o moreno apontou a mão para o monitor.

Na hora, Malfoy ficou com os olhos desfocados. Ficando assim até que Filch o encontrou meia hora depois.

Harry saiu sorrindo pensando em como a ruiva ia gostar de ver a doninha daquele jeito.

* * *

Harry acordou mais cedo que o normal. Teve uma noite agitada, mas, felizmente, não teve nenhum pesadelo.

Se arrumou e saiu antes mesmo que seus colegas dessem sinal de que iriam acordar. Não estava com vontade de conversar, então saiu caminhando pelo castelo novamente.

Chegou ao salão principal ainda vazio. Nem mesmo os fantasmas estavam ali.

Pelo menos não teria ninguém olhando para ele.

No momento que os primeiros alunos começaram a chegar, ele já havia terminado de comer e saiu para os jardins. Não se importou com a temperatura que estava diminuindo.

Só entrou no castelo, pouco antes das aulas começarem.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou Mione assim que ele apareceu.

- Pensando. – disse ele.

- O que você fez com a Gina? – perguntou Rony o segurando pelo colarinho.

- Gina? Eu não fiz nada com ela. – disse ele.

- Ela chegou arrasada ontem depois que saiu com você. –disse o ruivo. – depois você não apareceu, e saiu bem cedo hoje. O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?

- Ela deve ter ouvido. – disse baixinho.

- Ouviu o que? – perguntou Mione.

- Aqui não. – disse Harry, não muito feliz por isso. – Depois desta aula eu conto.

Harry não prestou atenção na aula, que para sua sorte era Feitiços. Tanto que nem percebe quando o sinal tocou.

- Acho que está na hora de nossa conversa. – disse Mione o fazendo ele se levantar.

- Mas...

- A aula acabou, Harry. – disse Rony sem emoção, o que Harry estranhou, ele comentaria algo.

A morena os levou para uma sala vazia e executou o Abbafiato.

-Achei que você não gostasse dos feitiços do Prince Mestiço. – disse Rony.

- Medidas extremas. – disse ela. – Lilian me disse que esse era seguro. Agora desembucha.

- Ontem, quando meus pais me chamaram, eles me contaram uma coisa sobre a mudança no tempo. – disse ele.

- Que Lilian é a Gina do tempo do seu pai. – disse a monitora.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês não prestam atenção em nada mesmo. – disse ela. – Elas são parecidas, mas que o normal. Tem gestos parecidos, até mesmo quando lutam. E tem aquela estrela na nuca. Eu perguntei para Sra Weasley se era de família, e ela disse que não, somente Gina tinha nascido com uma marca assim.

- Como não prestei atenção nisso tudo. – disse Rony.

- Vocês estavam muito envolvidos. – disse Mione. – Mas qual o problema, Harry?

- Você não entenderia. – disse ele. – Você não está nesta situação. Nem mesmo se preocupou em me avisar disso.

- Harry, eu não tinha certeza. – disse ela.

- Agora não interessa mais. – disse Harry. – temos aula, e a Tia Mimi não aceita atrasos.

Mione tentou falar algo depois que ele retirou o feitiço, mas Rony não deixou.

- Não adianta pressionar, ele só vai se fechar mais. – disse o ruivo.

* * *

Qualquer um podia perceber que havia algo errado na mesa da Grifinória. Harry comia distraidamente. Mione e Rony olhavam para ele como se esperassem alguma reação maluca. Gina, que estava ao lado do moreno, estava triste, e não falava nada.

- Slug marcou uma festa de Natal. – disse Mione. – Mas ainda não definiu uma data pra que você possa ir Harry.

- Ele anda insistindo muito nisso. – disse o moreno. – Ele não percebe que eu não quero participar disso.

- Eu queria ir numa festa destas. – disse Rony. – Parece divertido.

- Podemos levar um convidado. – disse a morena.

- Não se preocupe Rony. – disse Harry. – Você vai na festa. Não sei se eu vou.

- E você, Gina? – perguntou o Ruivo animado.

- Não sei. – disse ela olhando para Harry. – Vai depender de como as coisas estarão quando acontecer.

Harry olhou para ela, e deu um meio sorriso culpado.

* * *

Os dias foram passando desta forma. Muitos especulavam que eles tinham terminado. Outros que a família dela tinha proibido o namoro deles.

O pior que a festa de Slug chegou ao conhecimento de todos, e alguns estavam a caça de convites, e tanto Harry quanto Gina foram sondados.

Harry não se incomodava com isso, olhava para a menina que ia atrás dele, falava 'não' e ia embora.

Gina tinha mais problemas. Os garotos eram mais ousados e não aceitavam um 'não'.

- Deixa de doce, Weasley. Todos sabemos que você é o Potter estão brigados. Por que não me dá uma chance de te fazer esquecer dele.

- Olha aqui engraçadinho. – disse ela com a varinha no nariz dele. – O fato de não estar grudado com Harry, não quer dizer que não estamos namorando. Ele está com alguns problemas que eu não posso ajudar. Mas assim que tudo se resolver, vamos voltar a ficar como antes. Então cai fora.

O menino saiu correndo, fazendo ziguezague como se estivesse esperando que ela tentasse o enfeitiçar. Gina riu disso. Ela não erraria.

Harry saiu de debaixo da capa assim que ela saiu. Ele estava seguindo a ruiva, ele tentava entender o que estava sentido.

Pelo menos Gina não estava mau com isso tudo.

* * *

Letícia esperou o último treino de quadribol do ano acabar. Como o próximo jogo seria somente em março, eles não precisariam mais treinar esse ano.

Ela estava com uma cara que afastaria todas as meninas e muitos dos meninos. Mas sua raiva estava voltada para uma única pessoa. Harry.

A ruivinha estava parada na porta do vestiário, esperando pelo irmão com as mãos na cintura, e batendo o pé.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse ela arrastando o irmão.

Harry ficou feliz que os gêmeos não verem isso. Escutaria por anos isso.

Eles foram para o quarto dos pais. As gêmeas estavam lá aos cuidados de Winky.

- Hally tliste. – disse Carol.

- Ina tliste. – disse Anny.

- Ticia blava. – disseram as duas juntas, como se isso fosse a coisa mais divertida de todas.

- Elas estão se divertindo. – disse a elfa.

- Winky, você poderia pegar um bolo para Leticia. – pediu Harry. – ficaremos com elas, enquanto isso.

A elfa pareceu que não gostou muito disso, mas não podia ir contra uma ordem.

- Eu não estou nada feliz com você. – disse Leticia quando Winky aparatou. – Você está péssimo, Gina anda triste. E tudo isso é sua culpa.

- Você não entenderia. – disse ele.

- Não? Por acaso não teria haver com a mamãe ser a Gina do papai? E que você é um bobão que acha algo errado nisso.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Harry. – disse ela brava, fazendo as meninas baterem palmas. – Mamãe e Gina são pessoas diferentes. Você não gosta da mamãe e da Gina do mesmo jeito. Você gosta da Gina, né?

- Gosto. – disse ele.

- Então está resolvido. – disse ela.

- Não é assim.

- Sabia que ela quase não foi com você para o baile porque achou que não podia ficar com você, já que papai não ficou com a sua Gina?

- Foi por isso. – disse ele, se lembrando da demora da ruiva em responder.

- Isso mesmo. Ela só aceitou quando a mamãe contou quem ela era. Ao contrário de você, ela viu isso como um sinal de que estava tudo bem.

- As pessoas vão achar isso estranho.

- Você escuta o que os outros pensam? Não. Deixa de bobagem e vai atrás dela.

Harry saiu correndo do quarto.

- Nada como ser um bom Cupido e ainda ganhar um pedaço de bolo. – disse ela pegando a sobremesa que Winky trouxe para ela naquele momento.

O moreno pegou o mapa e achou Gina no salão comunal. Correu para lá. E sem dizer nada deu um beijo nela.


	80. Festas

Capítulo 80 – Festas

- Eu ainda quero descobrir como Mione me convenceu a ir nesta festa. – disse Harry terminando de ajeitar suas vestes.

- Não foi a Mione. – disse Rony, também se aprontando. – Que eu me lembre de foi a Gina que queria ir e você teve que aceitar.

- Isso por que ela não percebeu que ela estará no centro da festa. – resmungou o moreno.

- Com seu pai lá, acho meio difícil você ser o centro das atenções. – disse Neville que já estava pronto. – Meu pai falou que basta seu pai entrar em um lugar que todos se voltam para ele.

- Outro que adora atenção. – disse Harry.

Os três desceram as escadas. Harry, Neville e McLaggen eram os únicos meninos da Grifinória, enquanto Mione e Gina eram as únicas meninas que pertenciam ao Clube do Slug.

- Vou buscar Luna. – disse Neville.

- Não sabia que eles estavam saindo. – disse Rony.

- Não estão. – disse Harry. – Ele convidou a Luna para ir porque são amigos, e tinha que tirar as oportunistas de perto dele. Não são os meus pais que estarão presente.

- Justo hoje que eu queria ver o Neville bêbado. – disse Rony.

- Acho difícil o Neville beber mesmo sem que os pais vejam. – disse Mione descendo as escadas.

- Você tem razão. – disse ele.

- Ela sempre tem razão. – disse Gina atrás dela.

Assim todos foram para a festa, sobre o olhar invejoso de muitos na sala comunal.

Uma coisa que não podia se falar de Slug era que ele não sabia dar uma festa. Anos de prática e de dom de bajular a todos, fizeram com que ele tivesse a capacidade de entreter a todos.

A festa não era exclusiva para aqueles do castelo. Figurões do Ministério, Ricaços, estrangeiros foram convidados.

Harry deu graça que seus pais já estavam presentes, assim como muitos professores. Então a entrada deles foi discreta.

Mas não demorou muito para que Slug os percebessem. O professor logo foi na direção deles.

- Harry, finalmente você veio. – disse Slug. – Achei que iam marcar um treino para hoje.

- Que isso, não perderia isso por nada. – disse ele tentando ser gentil com o professor.

Mas Rony tentando segurar a risada quase estragou tudo.

- Tenho alguns amigos que queria te apresentar, porém parece que você já conhece uma boa quantidade deles. – disse o professor.

- Meu pai é bem conhecido. – disse Harry.

- Não só ele, mas sua mãe também. Os quatro na verdade.

- Eu ainda não encontrei com eles. Você os viu?

- Perto da mesa de doces. – falou o professor e se viu sozinho.

- Ele conversou só com você. – disse Rony.

- Da próxima vez, usamos a Polissuco e você vai no meu lugar. – disse o capitão do time.

- Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva. – disse o ruivo. – Depois eu fico cego como você.

Hermione e Gina só riram dos namorados. Mas a ruiva não estava gostando muito dos olhares que Harry recebia.

* * *

Tiago e Lilian estavam dançando na pista. Era mais para não ter que conversar com ninguém que gastar os sapatos.

- Malfoy não vai aparecer hoje, né? – perguntou Lilian. – Não quero ter que ir atrás de alguns casais.

- Não. Da outra vez, Filch o pegou indo para a Sala Precisa. Como ele não tem nada pra fazer lá, nem sabe como funciona, deve estar na sala comunal se roendo por não poder estar aqui.

- Estranho ele não ter tentado entrar para o Clube do Slug.

- Ele tentou. – disse ele. – Pelo menos foi o que Mione me disse. Mas Slug não queria se ver vinculado com os Comensais. Era ruim para os negócios deles. Sempre preferiu se manter neutro.

Os dois deram mais alguns passos.

- Acha mesmo uma boa ideia ter trazido Kal para a festa?

- Pela alegria da Leticia sim. – disse ele. – Sem contar que neste ambiente, a única coisa que ele não vê é o Filch. E pelo que andei sabendo, Voldemort ainda o procura pelo beco. Não imagina que ele já está com a gente.

- Então se ele for visto aqui, ninguém vai pensar que ele é o menino dourado. Bem esperto você.

- E por isso que você me ama.

- Na verdade é pelos seus olhos. – disse ela.

* * *

Mione aproveitou que os amigos estavam conversando com alguns jogadores de quadribol convidados para pegar um suco. As bandejas flutuantes com essas bebidas não estavam passando por aquele lado do salão. Eram poucos os convidados que bebiam isso.

- Ainda não sei por que rejeitou o meu convite. – ela escutou alguém dizer às suas costas.

Ela nem precisou se virar para ver quem era.

- Eu não queria vir com você, caso não tenha percebido. – disse ela. – Além do que prefiro passar dias na enfermaria muito doente ao lado do Rony, que ir a uma festa com você.

- O que aquele projeto de goleiro pode fazer por uma mulher como você?

- Muito mais que você, McLaggen. – disse Mione com raiva.

- Mione. – disse alguém perto deles. – Papai quer te apresentar um amigo dele do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas que gostou das suas ideias.

- Estou indo, Leticia. – disse a morena, sem se importar com McLaggen.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele.

- Não te interessa. – disse ela.

Mas ele segurou o braço dela.

- Solte o braço dela agora. – disse Kal, com tal autoridade na voz que foi atendido na hora.

- Estou de olha em você. – disse Leticia.

- Esse cara não se toca. – disse Mione.

- Não se preocupe com ele. – disse Kal.

Poucos minutos depois, um infeliz acidente fez com que o cinto de McLaggen arrebentasse e suas calças caíssem. Na cueca que fico a mostra, estava escrito na parte da frente "Pequenino", e na de traz "Bundão". Justamente no momento que sua cabeça começou a coçar incontrolavelmente. Ele acabou não sabendo se coçava a cabeça, ou subia as calças.

Todos riam dele, e ninguém se importou em ajudar.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu levantar sua roupa, e se preparou para correr, caiu com os cordões dos sapatos amarrados.

- Você disse que eu não podia enfeitiçar as meninas que davam em cima do Harry. – disse Leticia ao perceber o olhar da mãe. – Nem incluiu o Kal nas instruções.

- Os professores vão ter problemas com vocês. – disse Tiago com um sorriso, nunca tinha gostado do menino.

- A culpa é sua. – disse a menina.

* * *

Molly fez questão de fazer a festa de Natal na Toca. Mas como estava nevando ela acabou com um problema. Só os seus filhos já enchia a pequena cozinha. Ainda mais que havia Fleur, Harry e Mione. Isso sem contar Tiago, Lilian, as meninas, Debora e Kal. E como não podia faltar, ainda tinha Sirius e Remo, com suas famílias.

Foi Tiago quem deu a solução, Enfeitiçando a cozinha com um feitiço de ampliação. Disse que era algo provisório, só para aquela noite. Já que o charme da Toca era justamente o aconchego.

Harry achou aquela festa muito melhor que a de Slug. Mesmo com os resmungos dos ruivos todas as vezes que se beijavam.

Mas a atenção de todos estava mais voltada para Anny, Carol e Mel. As meninas passavam de colo em colo, isso quando não saiam andando pela casa.

Na hora do jantar, todos estavam na mesa apreciando a maravilhosa comida de Molly quando um som de aparatação foi ouvido.

- O que o Ministro está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Arthur.

- Ele realmente tem coragem. – disse Tiago. – Esperava que ele não fizesse isso.

- Fazer o que? – Molly disse.

- Deixa ele tentar. – falou o auror.

- E tudo minha culpa. – disse Percy. – eu comentei com ele que todos estariam aqui hoje.

- Não disso, Percy. – falou Lilian. – Scrimgeour não é tolo, sabia muito bem que Molly nos convidaria.

- Boa Noite, Ministro. – disse Arthur ao abrir a porta.

- Boa Noite, Arthur. – respondeu ele. – Estava passando por aqui e resolvi passar para desejar Boas Festas.

Ninguém se manifestou.

- Vejo que cheguei em uma má hora. – disse o Ministro. – Vocês ainda estão comendo. Você poderia me acompanhar em uma visita pela propriedade?

A pergunta era direcionada a Harry, que já havia terminado de comer, assim como Gina, George e Fred.

Harry aceitou, mesmo sem entender o que ele queria.

- Você sabe que estamos tendo muitos problemas com Você-sabe-quem. – disse o ministro quando eles passaram perto do galinheiro.

- Voldemort não está parado. O ministério deu essa abertura para ele ano passado quando não acreditou em mim. – respondeu Harry, fazendo o homem tremer ao mencionar o nome.

- Sim, mas agora estamos agindo.

- Prisões arbitrárias, falta de senso. Sei bem que você está fazendo.

- Está difícil convencer as pessoas que estamos agindo, isso gera mais medo. Precisamos de que acreditem que temos chance. Por isso tenho uma proposta pra você. Você poderia se deixar fotografar entrando no ministério. Mostrar que apoia nossos esforços.

- Isso seria uma mentira. – disse Harry. – Eu sou contra a politica do Ministério na guerra. Ainda mais deixaria minha imagem ser usada desta forma.

- Você é o Eleito, o único que pode derrotar ele.

- Isso você quem está dizendo. – disse Harry.

- Você é realmente parecido com seu pai. – disse o ministro.

- Mais do que você imagina. Você já viu tudo.

Os dois voltaram.

Tiago chegou perto de Scrimgeour.

- Se tentar usar meu filho de novo, você verá outra pessoa no seu lugar.

Scrimgeour saiu rápido dali, aprendera que não podia mexer com Tiago Potter.

* * *

- É mesmo um Rufião. – disse Tonks, depois que Harry contou a historia para eles. – Passa um ano todo tentando te desmoralizar e agora que viu que você estava certo quer usa-lo.

- Ele não sabe mais o que fazer. – disse Remo. – As coisas estão ruins para o lado dele, mas não está fazendo serviço melhor que Fudge fazia.

- Vamos deixar essa história de lado, é Natal. – disse Molly.

Scrimgeour foi esquecido.

* * *

- Não sei por que seu pai deu um livro para Mione. – disse Rony para Harry enquanto eles abriam os presentes.

- Ele me disse que ela precisa de algo para se distrair quando eu te levar para treinar. – disse o moreno.

- _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_? – perguntou a morena. – Nunca ouvi falar.

- Não? – perguntou o ruivo. – O que sua mãe lia para você quando você era pequena.

- Contos de Fada. – respondeu ela.

- Antes que vocês briguem, vou explicar. – disse Harry. – Ambos são contos com algum tipo de moral, ensinamento. A versão trouxa, é mais contida, tem uma versão para crianças mais suave. Já a bruxa não se preocupa com isso. Alguns pais não leem todos os contos para seus filhos até terem uma certa idade.

- Só seu pai para dar um livro em runas. – disse Gina.

- Ele disse que precisava de um diferencial. – falou ele. – Já que esse é um dos poucos livros que ela não leu.

- Runas? O que é isso? – perguntou Kal.

- Eu uma forma diferente de escrever as coisas. – disse Harry. – Usam alguns símbolos ao invés de nosso alfabeto.

- Eu vou aprender também? – perguntou o menino.

- Isso você vai decidir em Hogwarts. – disse Mione. – E uma das matérias apesar de poucos a fazerem.

- Como você pode ler? – perguntou Rony. – Digo, qual é o feitiço que permite isso?

- Papai criou um feitiço que muda um pouco a cor da tinta. – disse Leticia. – Fica imperceptível para todos, mas como a tinta fica enfeitiçada e o papel não, ele consegue ler.

- O mesmo eu faço com as tintas que uso. – disse Kal.

- Isso é bem interessante. – disse Mione. – Em Hogwarts ninguém vai notar que você é cego.

- Se isso não me atrapalhar. – disse ele.


	81. A Mais Importante

Capítulo 81 – A Mais Importante

Foi com muito pesar que eles voltaram para Hogwarts depois do Natal. Ainda mais com as ações dos comensais sendo publicadas no _Profeta_.

Mas as preocupações de Harry agora eram o time de quadribol. O agora que o feriado tinha passado o jogo contra a Corvinal parecia muito próximo. Sabia que Cho estava se esforçando para vencer, já que era seu último ano.

- Vou procurar a Luna. – disse Gina. – ela sumiu no trem, deve estar perdida em algum lugar.

- Agradece o amuleto por mim. – disse Harry. – Com certeza vai afastar qualquer que seja o animal que era para repelir.

- OK. – disse ela se afastando.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou Mione.

- Não vejo motivo para não funcionar. – disse o moreno. – Não podemos descartar nada, mesmo que o animal não exista.

- Você tem um pensamento estranho. – disse Rony.

Harry deu de ombro.

- Vou subir. – disse ele. – tenho que rever umas estratégias para o jogo.

- Antes você do que eu. – disse o ruivo. – Ser capitão dá muito trabalho.

- Você é monitor, Rony. Não se esqueça.

- Podia ter os dois cargos. – disse ele.

- Depois eu que tenho pensamentos estranhos.

Harry foi abordado por Romilda Vane.

- Harry. – disse ela. – Não consegui mandar meu presente para você. Aqui está.

- Obrigado. – disse ele sem saber o que dizer.

Obviamente a menina tentava seduzi-lo.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado. – disse Mione que viu toda a cena. – As meninas estão tentando te conquistar só porque acreditam nesta história que você é o Escolhido.

- Mas Mione, eu sou o Escolhido. – disse ele recebendo um tapa. – Eu disse a verdade.

- Uma verdade que não precisa ser divulgada. Mas tome cuidado, algumas meninas estão planejando usar poção do amor.

- Tipo, em bombons. – disse ele mostrando o presente. – Não se preocupe. Mamãe já me alertou disso.

* * *

Harry seguia para a sala do diretor. Durante a aula daquela manhã, Minerva tinha avisado para o moreno sobre a nova reunião.

Por mais que ele quisesse acabar com essa guerra, o apanhador preferia ficar no salão comunal com a namorada. O Natal teve um efeito interessante, para não dizer trágico, nas pessoas. Elas se esqueceram dos compromissos. E começaram a investir tanto nele quanto na ruiva.

Letícia estava se tornando mais criativa com suas vinganças, Kal estava ajudando nesta parte.

Foi com um suspiro que ele deu a senha para a gárgula da sala da diretoria.

- Hoje veremos o que Tom fez depois que saiu do castelo. – disse o diretor. – Você sabe que depois do incidente da Câmara Secreta, ele ficou quieto, não querendo chamar atenção.

- Sim, ele me disse que você ficou de olho nele.

- Apesar de o diretor Dippet não ter acreditado em mim, desde que o visitei no orfanato senti que tinha que fazer isso. Mesmo assim ele conseguiu muitos aliados no castelo. Reunindo seus primeiros Comensais. Mas assim que ele saiu do castelo ele seguiu um caminho que surpreendeu a todos. Se tornou vendedor da Borgin & Burkes, loja da Travessa do Tronco. Onde comprar e vendia relíquias. Essa memória que veremos é de uma de suas visitas.

Harry se viu em uma casa antiga e cheia de obras de artes, esculturas e outras peças que poderiam ser interessantes para um vendedor.

Tom ainda se parecia com a lembrança que havia no diário. E foi recebido por um elfo e encaminhado até uma senhora que se apresentou como Hepzibah Smith, uma cliente.

Harry notou que Tom usou charme, coisa que ele sabia usar desde a escola. E acabou sendo recompensado com a descoberta de dois itens de fundadores, a taça de Hufflepuff e o medalhão de Slytherin. Que era o mesmo que estava com a mãe dele na outra lembrança.

- Uma semana depois desta cena a Sra Smith foi encontrada morta, sua elfa diz que a envenenou sem querer. Foi dela que peguei essa memória. Neste mesmo dia, Tom pediu demissão, e sumiu do mapa. A taça e o medalhão nunca foram encontrados.

- Ele está pegando novamente seus prêmios. – disse Harry se lembrando da cena do armário em chamas.

- Sim. Agora eles estavam mais valiosos, itens de grandes magos. Agora veremos uma memória minha.

Harry estava novamente na sala do diretor, as diferenças eram a presença de um segundo Dumbledore ao seu lado, alguns artigos de prata estavam ausentes e o tamanho da barba e cabelo do professor sentado a mesa.

Logo Tom entrou na sala. Ele estava diferente, sem a beleza que era característica e sem sua aura sedutora. Estava pálido e com o rosto deformado.

Dumbledore do passado agiu normalmente, como se fosse uma visita de cortesia, mesmo que seus olhos denunciassem o contrário.

Harry ficou chocado com a proposta de Tom, de ser professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.

Sendo sumariamente rechaçado. Dumbledore ainda afirmou conhecer algumas ações de seu antigo aluno, e a presença de alguns 'amigos' dele, que se autodenominavam Comensais da Morte.

- Por que ele queria essa vaga? – perguntou Harry depois de sair da penseira.

- Tenho várias suposições, mas são somente suposições. – disse o diretor. – Ele poderia quer estar aqui para procurar outros itens dos fundadores. Ou influenciar mais pessoas. Acho que nunca saberemos. Ele possui uma mente tortuosa, que pode pensar coisas que nós não acreditaríamos. Mas como você viu, ele esperava ser rejeitado.

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, enquanto Dumbledore preparava outra memória.

- Essa é nossa última memória. A mais importante.

Eles acabaram na sala se Slug, onde parecia estar acontecendo uma reunião do clube. A maioria era da Sonserina, incluindo um jovem Tom Riddle.

No fim da reunião, Tom perguntou sobre Horcruxes, e uma coisa estranha aconteceu, a memória parecia ter se tornada uma televisão fora de sintonia.

- Como disse, essa é a mais importante memória que vimos, mas também é falsa. – disse Dumbledore. – Consegui essa memória de seu professor de poções. Mas algo aconteceu nela, que ele não quer que descubramos, seja por vergonha ou outra coisa. Sua missão agora será conseguir a memória verdadeira.

* * *

- Horcruxe? O que é isso? – perguntou Rony depois que o amigo contou sobre a reunião com o diretor.

- Não sei. – disse Harry. – Provavelmente descobrirei assim que conseguir o resto da memória.

- Não deve ser fácil. – disse Gina. – Se ele não deu nem mesmo para Dumbledore, não dará pra você assim tão facilmente.

- Não será mesmo. Mas vou conseguir, tenho que descobrir isso para poder destruir Voldemort.

- Vou procurar na biblioteca, deve ter algo que ajude lá. – disse Mione.

- Duvido muito. – disse o moreno. – Se for algo realmente ruim, não seria de acesso rápido para qualquer um.

- Mas não custa tentar. –disse ela.

- Agora entendo o que o diretor fez no começo do ano. – disse Harry. – Ele me levou para conhecer o Slug pensando neste momento. Por isso meu pai diz que ele é um velho manipulador.


	82. Planos

Capítulo 82 – Planos

Hermione passou o fim de semana inteiro na biblioteca pesquisando. Mas teve que se dar por vencida e se juntar aos outros na sala comunal.

- Pelo menos vocês estão fazendo os deveres. – disse ela quando viu que os três estavam com muitos livros abertos sobre a mesa.

- Não quero desculpas para o Ranhoso encher o meu saco. – disse Harry. – Ele está pior agora que é professor de DCAT do que quando era de poções.

- Por que você é melhor que ele em Defesa. – disse Gina. – Isso é ciúme.

- Achou algo? – o moreno perguntou para a monitora.

- Nada. – disse ela aborrecida. – Procurei em todos os livros de DCAT, poções e até feitiços, nada. Só achei uma nota em um livro sobre Artes das Trevas, e mesmo assim, a nota dizia que não ia comentar nada sobre isso.

- Já tentou a Seção Restrita? – perguntou Rony.

- Já. E se eu entrar lá de novo, a Madame Price vai me expulsar de lá. Não quero ter que perguntar pra ela.

- E com o Tio Tiago? – perguntou Gina.

- Meu pai não ia deixar um livro assim perto de Leticia. – disse Harry. – Assim como Dumbledore deve ter retirado todos da biblioteca que contem algo sobre horcruxes depois que descobriu o que Voldemort fez.

- Você tem razão. Mas isso só torna as coisas mais frustrantes.

- Nem tudo está nos livros. – disse Gina. – Ainda mais algo desta natureza.

- Mas eu queria ajudar. – disse Mione. – Se pelo menos Harry soubesse do que se trata essa horcruxes, seria mais fácil para ele conseguir a memória.

- Vou ter que tentar da maneira mais difícil. – disse Harry.

- Boa sorte cara. – disse Rony. – Não queria estar na usa pele.

* * *

Harry encontrava pela primeira vez o professor Slug depois da missão dada por Dumbledore. Tentou não demonstrar nenhuma ansiedade, de forma a não mostrar para o professor que ele queria algo.

A aula se desenrolou normalmente, Harry seguindo as recomendações do Príncipe Mestiço, e fazendo a melhor poção, Mione tentando seguir o livro texto e não entendendo o que dava errado. Rony não sabia o que fazer, se pedia ajuda ao amigo, ou seguia a namorada.

- Como sempre perfeita. – disse o professor no fim da aula. – Você tem mesmo o dom da sua mãe.

- O senhor tem seus méritos. – disse ele.

- Modesto. – disse Slug. – Mas se uma pessoa não tem aptidão para poções, nada pode fazer com que ele consiga.

- Você é o mestre aqui, quem sou eu para discutir. – disse Harry.

- Gostaria de aproveitar e convidar você, e a Senhorita Granger para uma reuniãozinha do meu clube. Um pequeno jantar. Nada muito desgastante. Aproveitando que os treinos de quadribol não recomeçaram e não atrapalharia nenhum time.

- Terei que ver. – disse ele. – Os professores também estão aproveitando que estamos descansados para passar mais deveres. Os exames estão cada vez mais perto.

- Não se preocupe, levarei isso em consideração. – disse Slug.

Logo a aula terminou e todos saíram.

- Achei que você fosse perguntar pra ele. – disse Rony.

- Cheguei a pensar nisso. – disse o moreno. – Mas percebi que não seria a tática mais segura. Se ele não contou pra Dumbledore, porque contaria pra mim?

- Esse é um bom caminho. – disse Mione.

- Sim, algo que você faria, não o Harry. – disse o ruivo.

- Como disse, pensei em ser direto. Mas achei que teria uma oportunidade que ele não conseguiria fugir mais pra frente.

- Você pode perguntar pro seu pai como fazer. – disse Rony.

- Acho que ele não ia me contar de qualquer jeito. – disse o moreno. – Ele nunca me conta nada antes. E também não teria graça. Qualquer problema correr pro meu pai para ele me falar o que fazer. Como ia conseguir ser alguém?

Eles seguiram para o salão principal, onde encontram Gina comendo com um livro na mão.

- Minerva ou Ranhoso? - perguntou Harry.

- Ranhoso. – respondeu ela. – Ele acha que fazendo a minha vida um inferno, vai atingir você. Ele nem suspeita dos nossos treinos com seu pai. Mas quem sofre é a turma toda.

- Devíamos falar com Dumbledore. – disse Mione.

- Adianta? – perguntou Rony. – Mesmo com tio Tiago falando, ele não muda nada. Você pode falar com ele.

- Vou. Já que estou tendo problema com outros deveres por causa dele.

- Pelo menos um dia, você vai ter menos dever. – disse Harry. – Vamos ser convidados para um jantar do Clube do Slug.

- Por quê?

- Missão dada pelo Dumbledore.

- Ah, se for por isso, faço o sacrifício. – disse ela.

* * *

Slug realmente deu um jantar. Não queria que Harry escapasse.

Mione alegou compromissos de monitoria para não ir, mas era para não deixar Rony para trás. Já que somente os membros foram convidados, sem agregados.

Claro que teve algumas exceções. Nem mesmo o mestre de poções poderia deixar de ter Leticia de fora. E isso sua metade, Kal.

Os dois foram o centro das atenções. Para azar do menino.

Com a ruivinha é bem para avançada, respondia tudo e sempre mudava de assunto quando percebia que o amigo estava constrangido.

- É interessante como esses dois se completam. – disse Gina. – Me lembra alguém, mas não consigo me lembrar.

- Dois ruivos que viviam correndo pela Toca. – disse Harry. – e o menino mudou a cor do cabelo.

- Éramos assim? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. Bem, você não era tão avançada.

- Você não parece preocupado com os dois. – disse ela. – Aceitou bem o namoro deles.

- Futuro namoro, você diz. Quem sou eu pra proibir.

- Você tem razão.

Na hora da sobremesa, Slug foi conversar com os dois.

- Se não são o melhor apanhador e a melhor artilheira de Hogwarts. – disse ele. – Uma pena que não são Sonserinos, teríamos um time muito melhor.

- Não é pra tanto. – disse Gina. – temos artilheiras melhores. As outras meninas do time anterior eram muito melhores que eu.

- Você tem que parar de ensinar modéstia para ela.

- Somos Grifinórios. – disse Harry.

- Você tem razão. Quem gosta de se mostrar são mesmo os Sonserinos.

Slug se afastou deles.

- Você não perguntou. – disse a ruiva.

- Não é o momento. – ele respondeu. – Alguém poderia escutar. E ele teria muitas desculpas para não responder. Vou ter que participar mais, vir a outros encontros. Você não precisa vir sempre, posso vir com a Mione ou seu irmão. Slug não me atrapalharia. Mas vou continuar a faltar alguns.

- Ele pode suspeitar. Bem pensado.


	83. Duelo na Aula

Capítulo 83 – Duelo na Aula

Harry não estava com a menor vontade de ir para aula naquela manhã. Um dos motivos era o professor.

Snape continuava a sua cruzada para mostrar para todos que Harry era um menino mimado que tinha sorte, mas parece que estava sem sorte era o Sonserino.

Todas as perguntas direcionadas para Harry era respondida de forma exata, mas sem ser uma cópia dos livros textos. Ele respondia de forma que todos na sala entendessem, fruto de sua experiência na AD.

Isso só irritava mais o professor.

Mas hoje seria uma aula prática. Duelos.

Isso não era o que estava incomodando Harry, era sua cicatriz.

Voldemort iniciou uma serie de ataques, e na noite anterior atacara uma cidade portuária com gigantes. E agora ele estava frustrado, já que alguém acabou com sua diversão. Ele suspeitava de seu pai, já que este não apareceu no café da manhã, e Lilian estava mal-humorada.

O moreno prefere quando Voldemort está feliz, já que é um sentimento passageiro para o Lorde das Trevas, do que quando ele está com raiva.

Agora ele tinha uma dor de cabeça e ainda tinha que ouvir Snape resmungando.

- Agora vocês aprenderam os fundamentos do Duelo, mas aquela coisa patética que fui obrigado a participar anos atrás. – disse o professor. – Principalmente que um bruxo das trevas não segue rituais de cordialidade ou regras. Ensinarei feitiços e posturas defensivas e ofensivas, mas não espero que ninguém, especialmente aqueles famosos por entrarem em confusão, seja um especialista em duelos ao fim das aulas.

- Para tanto, demonstrarei como os bruxos das trevas atuam. Senhor Potter, você poderia me ajudar nesta demonstração.

Harry sabia que era uma armadilha para Snape poder descontar nele todos os anos de aborrecimento que ele teve. Mas também não podia sair dela.

- Sim, Senhor.

- Bom. – disse Snape com um sorriso malvado. – Lançarei em você alguns feitiços, nada parecido com os verdadeiros bruxos das trevas podem fazer, mas que poderão fazer algum estrago mesmo assim. Espero que consiga desviar, e se possível contra atacar.

Harry revirou os olhos.

Sem aviso, Snape lançou um feitiço. Harry que não estava desatento, somente torceu o corpo e fez o raio passar ao seu lado. Atacou com um feitiço de desarmamento não verbal.

O professor teve dificuldade de se defender.

Logo a troca de feitiços foi se tornando mais rápida e violenta. Harry não demonstrava cansaço ou ter problemas para se manter no duelo. Já Snape estava aterrorizado, não conseguiu nem mesmo passar perto de Harry, e notava que o menino não se esforçava para o derrotar.

- Podemos terminar. – disse Snape, sem abaixar a varinha.

Harry também manteve a usa varinha em posição, até que o professor abaixasse a sua.

- Vocês puderam ter uma ideia do que eu estava falando. – disse ele dando prosseguimento à aula, sem dar nenhum ponto para Grifinória.

Ele demonstrou o feitiço escudo, e pediu para a turma testar. E ficou muito irritado quando Rony e Hermione tinham conseguido realizar o feitiço, já que Harry ele já tinha visto no duelo.

* * *

A escola fervilhou com o dia dos namorados. Casais eram vistos por todo o castelo.

A maioria dos professores sorria ao passar por um par, mas alguns não gostavam da data.

Minerva sentia saudades de seu finado marido, e tinha Snape que odiava qualquer coisa relacionada à data.

Harry acordou cedo, conjurou um buquê de rosas e esperou Gina na entrada do dormitório das meninas.

As outras garotas passavam por ele e davam risadinhas, mas o moreno não ligava. A única que importava era a sua ruiva.

- Ah, Harry. – disse Gina quando o viu parado com as flores.

- Não posso deixar nosso primeiro dia dos namorados passar em branco. – disse ele.

- São lindas. – disse a ruiva.

- Não tanto quanto você.

- Vou deixar no meu quarto. – disse ela escondendo o rosto corado com o buquê.

- Você não precisa disso. – falou Mione.

- Isso o quê? Só quis mostrar pra ela que ela é especial pra mim. – disse Harry confuso. – Não é isso que devemos fazer?

- Deixa pra lá. – disse a monitora subindo atrás de Gina.

- Gina, você não acha que Harry fez isso para mostrar pra todos que estão namorando?

- Que isso, Mione. Harry nunca ia fazer algo assim. – disse Gina ajeitando as rosas num vaso no seu criado mudo. – Você sabe que ele não se importa com o que os outros pensam. Se fosse assim, ele faria isso no salão principal. Como muitos meninos vão fazer.

Elas desceram e viram Rony tentando fazer uma magia. Uma flor surgiu.

- Ei Mione. – disse o ruivo. - Pra você.

Ele colocou a flor no cabelo da namorada.

- Obrigada. – disse ela deixando ser levada para o salão principal.

Ninguém ligou para os dois casais. Estavam mais preocupados com a chegada das corujas, uma vez que a maioria não tinha coragem para declarações pessoais como os dois haviam feito.

- Vejam! O Pobretão deu UMA flor para a sangue-ruim. – disse Malfoy.

- Pelo menos eu tenho alguém pra dar um presente, independente do que for. – disse Rony sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do seu prato. – Você tem?

Malfoy deu meia volta e saiu bufando para sua mesa.

- Essa valeu mais que a flor. – disse a morena.

* * *

Harry rejeitou o convite para uma festa de Slug.

- Essa é uma data para dois, professor. – disse ele no momento. – Um grupo não é o mais adequado.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse Slug. – Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Faremos então um chá no fim de semana.

- Marque antes que todos assumam outros compromissos. – disse ele.

- Um conselho digno da sua mãe.

Ele tinha combinado com os amigos de que não iria a todas as reuniões, faltava a algumas e ia a outras, mas sempre dava uma desculpa plausível e se lamentava por perder.

- Ainda não é o momento. – disse Harry. – ele pode não fugir. Precisa ser em uma ocasião que ele não terá escolha. Posso ser seu aluno favorito, mas ele ainda está alerta. Espera que Dumbledore me use.


	84. Engano

Capítulo 84 – Engano

Tiago e Lilian estavam fazendo uma ronda. Apesar de não serem professores, eles faziam essa atividade, para se igualar aos outros funcionários do castelo. Não era a coisa mais prazerosa para fazer durante uma noite, mas eles se divertiam estando juntos.

- As coisas andam meio paradas. – disse a ruiva. – Que eu me lembre, as coisas foram mais agitadas neste ano.

- Claro com você fugindo do Dino. – disse ele, em um tom de zombaria.

- Nem me lembre disso. –disse ela, sofrendo com a lembrança. – Ele tentava avançar a relação, mas não estava afim. Ainda não me lembro do porque comecei a namorar ele.

- Aborrecer Rony, ou encher o saco do Corner. Ou quem sabe, chamar minha atenção.

- Boas teorias. – disse ele. – Pior que todas deram certo.

- Se eu te contar que não foi ele o responsável por vocês terminarem você acredita? – perguntou Tiago.

- Como não? Eu já tinha falado com ele que não precisava me ajudar sempre. Mas ele insistia nisso. Algo para parecer um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco.

- Naquele dia, eu estava saindo do salão comunal, sob a capa. Eu encostei em você.

Lilian fez cara de brava para ele.

- Bem, foi melhor assim. – disse ela rindo.

- Mas realmente está meio parado. Como Malfoy não é um comensal, como eu dizia, Harry não tem a obsessão pelo que ele está fazendo.

- Mione passou as férias inteiras se lamentando por não ter acreditado em você.

- Agora ela tem outras preocupações. Pelo menos não precisa fugir do Won-won e sua namorada desentupidora de garganta. Acho que durante o namoro dos dois, não consegui trocar mais de duas frases com a Lilá.

- E também o Harry não fica atrás do Slug como você ficava.

- Bem, ele parece ter outra estratégia.

- Não me diga que ele também está atrás do professor. – lamentou ela.

- Você acha que Slug está fazendo o que no castelo? Dumbledore não é bonzinho assim não.

- Mas... – disse ela, sendo interrompida por um barulho vindo de um dos armários.

- Parece que temos alguns alunos se divertindo. – disse ele com um brilho no olhar. – Deviam aprender a não fazer barulho.

- Você aprendeu? – perguntou ela.

- Não, mas sei feitiços que evitam que outros escutam. – disse ele. – Imagino o que Leticia ia nos perguntar se ouvisse algo.

Lilian corando o mandou acabar com aquilo logo.

* * *

Harry não aguentava mais fazer dever. Já tinha acabado com o de Poções, Transfiguração e Herbologia, mas ainda tinha o de DCAT. Snape estava particularmente chato esses tempos.

Ele decidiu procurar algum livro do seu pai para ajudar, mas a verdade era que não estava mais com vontade de fazer nada. Assim ele poderia sair dali sem que Mione o aborrecesse.

Lamentando que Gina estivesse na biblioteca com Gina, estudando. Ele não queria atrapalhar a ruiva, só por que estava entediado.

Então foi realmente para o quarto de seus pais. Sirius sempre disse que se ele mentir, tenha uma forma de prova que é verdade. Se ele voltar com um livro, a amiga não vai falar muito no seu ouvido.

Chegando lá, achou que estava tudo muito silencioso. Estranhou isso, mas achou que seus pais poderiam ter saído com as meninas para um passeio, ou visitar Debora e Kal.

Ele estava analisando a estante de livros para ver encontrava algo que poderia ajudar no seu disfarce. Foi quando sentiu que algo roçava a sua perna.

Olhando para baixo viu dois gatos chamando sua atenção. Ficou surpreso com aquilo. Será que seus pais haviam comprado gatos para as meninas.

Pegou os dois e se sentou numa poltrona e acariciou os dois. Ele sempre gostou de gatos. Ainda mais que era uma das formas que ele dominou mais facilmente quando treinava animagia. Foi quando um estalo deu em sua cabeça.

- Anny? Carol? São vocês? – ele perguntou recebendo miados felizes como resposta. – Devia saber que vocês iam faze algo assim.

- Harry. – ele escutou alguém chamando do quarto. – Graças a Merlin você está aqui.

Era Leticia que parecia preocupada.

- Você já achou as meninas.

- Essas pestinhas, sim. – disse ele.

- Você pode me ajudar, eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas elas viraram gatos. – disse a ruiva. – E não consigo fazer com que voltam ao normal.

- Você andou treinando animagia perto delas?

- Só um pouquinho. Quero aprender logo pra ensinar pro Kal. – disse ela.

- Pode ficar despreocupada, se as duas aprenderam ele vai aprender. Meninas voltem ao normal.

Carol e Anny voltaram a ser meninas e ficaram rindo no colo do irmão.

- Essas duas fizeram isso sozinhas? Eu não tenho culpa? – perguntou Leticia aliviada.

- Sim e não. – disse Harry divertido, alguém resolveu dar uma prova do que Leticia fazia para ela mesma. – Vocês duas não podem se transformar na frente de mais ninguém, só de mim, do papai, da mamãe, Leticia e Gina.

- Tá bom, Hally. – disse Carol.

- Certo. Arry. – disse Anny.

* * *

Rony acordou no seu aniversário e encontrou a costumeira pilha de presentes aos seus pés.

- Feliz aniversário, cara. – disse Harry que estava mexendo no seu malão.

- Valeu. – disse o ruivo. – O que você está fazendo ai? Procurando o meu presente?

- Seu presente já está ai. – disse ele. – Embaixo do da Mione. Estou procurando por um dever da Gina que eu posso ter pego por engano.

- Precisa tirar tudo do seu malão pra isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Você conhece a sua irmã? Claro, e sabe que mesmo que esteja nas coisas delas se eu não tiver procurado direitinho, vou ter que fugir de um feitiço bem desagradável.

- Antes você do que eu, meu amigo.

- Rony, posso pegar um. – disse Dino, mostrando uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate.

- A vontade, ganhei muitos doces. – disse ele em referencia ao pacote que obviamente era de sua mãe, e que ele achava mais gostoso do que os normais.

Dino deu um suspiro depois que pegou o terceiro.

- De onde você pegou isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Do chão perto da cama do Rony. – disse ele. – Será que ela gosta deles.

- Ela quem? – perguntou Simas.

- Romilda. – disse ele com uma voz melosa e romântica.

- Para de brincadeira. – disse o irlandês.

- Não estou brincando. – disse Dino. – Eu estou apaixonado por ela.

- Natal? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Sim. – respondeu o moreno. – Dino, eu sei onde a Vane vai estar.

- Você a conhece? O que você tem com ela? – perguntou Dino, primeiro esperançoso, depois raivoso.

- Conheço de vista. – disse Harry. – Mas posso te apresentar pra ela.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Claro. – disse Harry.

Ele e Rony tiveram trabalho para levar o amigo para a sala de Slug.

- Harry, o que meu Príncipe das Poções está fazendo aqui num sábado de manhã.

- Romilda está ai dentro? – perguntou Dino.

- Sim, Mione me disse que ela viria aqui. – disse Rony, sabendo que era melhor dizer que foi uma menina, o amigo estava ciumento de mais. – Se não chegou, deve estar vindo pra cá.

- Então vou esperar o meu amor. – disse ele entrando na sala do professor.

- Ele acabou comendo um doce com poção do amor. – disse Harry. – Trouxemos ele aqui para evitar que ele causasse problemas solto pela escola.

- Pensei que você pudesse fazer um antidoto de olhos fechados. – disse Slug num tom decepcionado.

- Não queria arriscar um amigo, ainda mais que não sei qual a poção que ele tomou, ele comeu tudo. E todas tem um ingrediente que eu não possuo. Não estão no nosso kit de ingredientes.

- Você tem razão. – disse o professor. – Vou preparar agora.

Em poucos minutos, o antidoto estava pronto.

Dino tomou a poção sem ver, ainda mais que Rony disse que quem tinha feito era a Romilda.

- Cara, o que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele quando fez efeito.

- Poção do amor nos caldeirões de chocolate. – disse Harry.

- Eu não fiz nada que posso me arrepender, né?

- Não. – disse Rony, que por um segundo pensou em inventar algo, mas achou melhor não fazer, não era culpa do Dino. Ele tinha sido enganado.

- Acho que podemos comemorar isso. – disse Slug, com uma garrafa de hidromel na mão.

Serviu para todos.

Depois de um brinde eles tomaram.

- Tenho que agradecer o seu pai. – disse Slug para Harry. – Ele adivinhou que adoro esse hidromel feito pelos duendes.

- Ele tem o poder de saber o que acontece. – disse o moreno. – de uma forma que só ele pode fazer.

- Isso é verdade. – disse professor.


	85. Jogo

Capítulo 85 – Jogo

Harry estava saindo da ala hospitalar. Ele havia avisado para Rony, mas o ruivo não o ouviu e agora ia passar um tempo com Madame Promfrey. Seguia seu caminho para o salão comunal quando alguém entrou em seu caminho.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – disse a pessoa.

- Ah, e você McLaggen. – disse o moreno, demonstrando que não tinha muito interesse na conversa que ele poderia ter.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Weasley está na enfermaria. Então eu pensei, que caso ele não pudesse participar do jogo semana que vem, eu teria que treinar no time. – disse Comarco McLaggen.

- Fico feliz que você está preocupado com o Rony. – disse Harry de forma sarcástica. – Ele vai estar bem até a hora do almoço, ele só comeu de mais no café. E já te disse que entraria em campo sem goleiro, se fosse a alternativa de ter você no time.

- Mas... – disse o outro.

- Nada de mas. Eu te expulsei do teste e tenho pelo menos três nomes para a vaga antes de pensar nisso em jogar sem um jogador. – disse Harry. – E nem pense em sabotar o time. Sei que seria você, e tenho formas bem desagradáveis de garantir que você não apareça no estádio no sábado.

- Você está me ameaçando? – perguntou McLaggen corajosamente.

- Não, eu nunca ameaço. Só te mostrando que meu ponto será vitorioso.

McLaggen viu uma centelha de poder no olho de Harry, e deu um passo para tras.

- Boa sorte então. – disse ele, saindo, no começo de vagar, mas depois correndo.

Harry teve que rir disso.

* * *

- O que aconteceu que você sumiu o dia todo? – perguntou Lilian preocupada.

- Tive que assumir as aulas do Hagrid. – respondeu Tiago. – Hagrid teve que sair e a professora Grubbly-Plank não pode vir.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva preocupada.

- Aragog está muito doente, e ele está tentando cuidar. – disse ele.

- Preferia que não tivéssemos uma colônia de aranhas aqui. – disse Lilian, que não tinha o medo de Rony, mas não gostava muito de aranhas gigantes.

- Bem nem eu, mas não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.

* * *

O jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa chegou. Harry estava confiante com o time. Não chegava perto do time do seu terceiro ano, mas seria difícil encontrar batedores tão bons quanto os gêmeos.

Gina era boa o suficiente para duelar com as três meninas. E Rony estava perdendo o medo e se aproximando da qualidade de Wood.

O time amarelo não era violento, ou desonesto. Diggory foi o melhor jogador deles que Harry tinha visto. O único problema era Zacarias Smith, que havia narrado o joga anterior, parecia ressentido com Harry, desde a AD.

Então ele entrava o tempo todo na frente de Harry, mesmo ele não estando na mesma altura, ou permitindo que Grifinória marcasse.

Mas isso acabou não impedindo a vitória da Grifinória, com um placar elevado, depois que Harry fez uma captura fácil, mas que para o público pareceu ser bem difícil.

Ele se aproximou da arquibancada onde estavam os professores e seus pais.

E soltou o pomo na frente das gêmeas. O pequeno objeto ficou pairando na frente das duas. Harry tira a varinha e duplica o pomo, fazendo com que cada um ficasse voando perto de uma das meninas.

- Ele estava com uma varinha. – disse Smith. – Deve ser desclassificado do jogo.

- Isso não influenciou o jogo. – disse Madame Hooch. – Ele ganhou legalmente o jogo. Não tem motivo par reclamação.

- Ele fez magia no campo, isso é proibido.

- Pare de reclamar, Potter só fez magia depois que eu já tinha apitado o fim do jogo. – disse a juíza. – E você também está com a sua varinha. Accio.

A varinha do lulalufa voou para a mão dela.

- Fim de caso. – disse Harry.

* * *

O dia do teste de aparatação chegou, e Harry ficou para trás, já que ele ainda era menor. Rony e Mione estavam no hall de entrada se despedindo do amigo e Gina.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Mione. – Você vai ter mais tempo pra treinar.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – disse Harry.

- Queríamos desejar Boa Sorte. – disse Tiago chegando perto deles.

- Eles não precisam de Sorte. – disse Lilian. – Eles são bons.

- Nunca se sabe onde a Sorte pode nos levar. – disse Tiago.

Rony puxou Harry para um lado.

- Aproveita que não vai ter muita gente pra conversar com Slug.

- Não sei. – disse Harry. – Acho que não vou ser o único lá.

* * *

Harry estava certo, ele não era o único na aula de poções. Malfoy e mais um sonserino estavam lá.

Slug deixou que eles fizessem qualquer poção. E Harry tentou uma qualquer, abriu o livro e começou a fazer.

O professor ficou impressionado com a escolha dele, o que atraiu os olhares de Malfoy. E impediu qualquer conversa mais íntima.

* * *

No almoço, ele ficou sabendo que Mione tinha passado, mas Rony não.

- Tudo por causa de meia sobrancelha. – reclamou Rony.

- Podia ser pior. – disse Mione. – Casos de estrunchamento são bem graves. E podem até matar.

- Também não deve ser muito bonito ver corpos metade num lugar, metade em outro. – disse Harry.

- Papai diz que é comum. E ele tem que atuar nestes casos, junto com os obliviadores e o pessoal de reversão de feitiços. – disse Rony.


	86. Lembrança

Capítulo 86 – Lembrança

Na hora do almoço, Harry teve uma surpresa. Edwiges lhe trouxe uma carta.

- De quem será? – perguntou Rony, desta vez se lembrando de não colocar nada na boca antes.

- Não sei, pode ser do Sirius. – disse Harry. – Não, é do Hagrid.

A letra do meio gigante era inconfundível. Mas era apenas uma nota.

"_Aragogue morreu. Enterro será ao por do sol. Não saiam do castelo. Hagrid". _

- Ah não, a aranha gigante morreu. – disse Rony.

- Deixa de ironia, Rony. – falou Mione. – Você sabe que Hagrid gostava muito de Aragogue.

- Mas para o Roniquinho, aranha boa é aranha morta. – disse Gina.

- Você também acharia isso se seu ursinho virasse de repente uma. – disse Rony. – Só não entendi o motivo para ele dizer para não irmos lá.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas sempre tem um professor perto de nós. – disse Harry. – Eles tentam me manter em segurança. Agora que Voldemort deu as caras, todos acreditam que ele via tentar algo aqui em Hogwarts.

- E melhor mesmo não irmos. – disse Mione.

- Eu gosto de Hagrid, mas não gostaria de ir a um enterro de uma acromântula. – disse Gina.

* * *

- Vocês não tinham que estar fazendo o dever de Poções? – perguntou Neville. – Sempre essa hora vocês estão fazendo.

- O teste de aparatação foi na hora da aula. – disse Harry. – tinha pouca gente na aula, então Slug não deu dever hoje.

- Que sorte. – disse Neville. – eu sempre odiei deveres de poção.

- Você odiava poções ou o professor? – perguntou Rony.

- Rony! – reclamou Mione.

- E verdade. – disse o ruivo. – Esse ano, até que estou gostando de poções. Mas DCAT não tá tão legal assim.

- Eu falhei em poções, mas não me livrei do Snape. – disse Neville. – Não nasci com Sorte.

Neville se afastou deles.

- Sorte. – disse Mione. - É isso. Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

- Mione é melhor falar de uma vez. – disse Gina. – Vocês podem não ter dever, mas eu tenho.

- Sorte é a chave para o problema do Harry. – disse a monitora. – Vamos para o quarto dos meninos.

O quarteto subiu.

- Você tem que tomar a Felix Felicis. – disse ela. – E a única forma de você conseguir a lembrança do Slug. Deve ser esse o motivo para você ter conseguido a poção e eu não.

- Não, Mione. – disse Harry. – ganhei pela minha capacidade de desobedecer às regras.

Ele estava relutante em seguir esse plano, já que ele queria gastar essa poção com Gina. E de preferencia longe dos irmãos dela.

- Eu uma ótima ideia. – disse Rony. – Será que dá pra todos?

- Não. – disse Harry. – Eu vou sozinho. Slug gosta de mim.

- Slug te adora, Hagrid te venera, McGonagall gosta de você, Filch só falta voar quando você aparece. – disse Gina. – Já Snape...

Harry decidiu tomar apenas um gole da poção. Seria sorte apenas para o tempo necessário, e ainda sobraria para outra ocasião.

- Como você se sente? – perguntou Mione.

- É o máximo. – disse ele. – Uma sensação ótima, Slug tinha razão. Agora vou visitar Hagrid.

- Não, Harry. – disse Mione.

- Você tem que ir atrás do Slug. – disse Mione.

- Eu sinto que eu tenho que ir ver o Hagrid. É a poção. – disse o moreno.

- Vai. – disse Gina, recebendo dois olhares atravessados. – Ah, qual é? Sem a poção ele ia fazer o que quisesse, agora então.

- Eu te amo. – disse Harry, jogando a capa de invisibilidade sobre seu corpo e saindo.

- Vamos Mione. – disse Gina. – Não é uma boa ficarmos aqui em cima muito tempo. E também não quero que percebam que Harry saiu.

* * *

Harry nem precisou esperar que alguém abrisse o retrato da Madame Gorda. Assim que chegou Dino estava entrando. O rapaz tinha aquietado depois do incidente com a poção do amor, e agora estava saindo com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

Ele não encontrou ninguém nos corredores, mas não se preocupava com isso. Encontrou a porta da entrada aberta. "Deve ter sido o Filch" – pensou ele.

Ao invés de ir direto para a cabana do amigo, ele seguiu pelo caminho das estufas. Tinha um sentimento que era isso que devia fazer, assim como ir ver Hagrid.

Esse sentimento se revelou verdadeiro. Slug estava na porta da estufa 5, conversando com a Professora Sprout.

Ele esperou que a professora entrasse na estufa, e então retirou a capa.

- Boa Noite, professor. – disse ele.

- Harry, meu menino. Que susto. – disse o professor. – Você devia estar dentro do castelo.

- Estou indo ver Hagrid. – disse o moreno. – Um de seus bichinhos de estimação morreu, e ele está muito triste.

- Vou te acompanhar de volta para o castelo.

- Ele criava Aragogue desde o ovo, sabia? Mas somente o Hagrid mesmo para criar uma acromântula.

- Uma acromântula? Verdadeira? Ele conseguiu?

- Claro, a colônia que existe na floresta e dos seus descendentes. Hagrid até mesmo trouxe uma companheira para ele. Agora vai ser o enterro. Meu pai já deve estar lá.

- Fascinante. – disse o professor. – Acho que posso te acompanhar, não há perigo.

Os dois seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid.

Encontraram Hagrid, Tiago e canino em volta da carcaça da aranha. O meio gigante tinha alguns arranhões e suas roupas estavam cheias de folhas e galhos.

- Você não devia ter vindo. – disse Hagrid para Harry.

- Não podia te deixar sozinho neste momento. – disse o menino. – E além disso, vim com um professor e um auror.

- Foi terrível. – disse o professor. – Eles queriam comer o corpo dele. Tive que lutar para trazer ele.

- E costume deles. – disse Harry. – Mas acho que Aragogue gostaria do que você fez.

- Sim. – disse Hagrid.

- A quanto tempo ele morreu? – perguntou Slug.

- Morreu na hora do almoço.

- Será que suas glândulas ainda funcionam? Sabe veneno de acromântula é bem valioso. Digo, para poções.

- Pode pegar. – disse Hagrid. – Ele não vai mais precisar.

- Eu sempre ando com um vidro ou dois para caso precise. – disse o professor extraindo nada menos que cinco frascos de veneno.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Hagrid colocou seu 'amigo' no buraco que havia cavado antes. Tiago e Slug tamparam com a terra usando magia.

Hagrid estava inconsolável. Então o mestre em poções se adianta e fala.

- Eu tenho alguns vinhos no meu quarto. Posso trazer aqui.

- Aragogue não ia te querer triste por causa disso. – disse Tiago.

Slug convocou as garrafas e todos entraram na cabana.

Harry fingia que bebia, enquanto Tiago tomava moderadamente. Hagrid bebia muito, e Slug o acompanhava.

Harry enchia as garrafas sempre que necessário, o que evitava que o professor percebesse o que ele estava fazendo. E por sorte, ele conseguia fazer isso sem uma varinha.

Ele tinha certeza que seu pai sabia o que ele estava fazendo, já que algumas vezes indicava as garrafas e distraia os professores.

Hagrid acabou apagando depois de uma cantoria. Mas Slug ainda estava acordado, mas visivelmente alterado.

- Sabe Harry, seus pais eram brilhantes. – disse ele. – Seu pai era um dos melhores alunos, junto com Black. Em todas as disciplinas, e fora das aulas também. Mas sua mãe era a minha favorita. Tão perfeita nas aulas, inventiva, ousada. Você me lembra muito dela, não somente os olhos. Eu sempre disse que ela deveria ser uma Sonserina, mas ela dizia ser feliz na Grifinória. Ela não precisava morrer.

- Não, não precisava. – disse Harry. – Sabia que Voldemort queria a poupar? Ela morreu por mim. Sabe por que?

- Não. – disse o professor num tom triste.

- Por que eu sou o único que pode destruir Voldemort. Ela sabia disso. E agora você está me impedindo de conseguir isso. Não dando a memória que Dumbledore quer. Ela é muito importante pra a vitória contra Voldemort. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

- Eu sempre me envergonhei dela. Mas não sabia que ela era assim tão importante pra você. – disse o professor tirando um vidrinho igual ao que ele tinha recolhido o veneno.

Depois tirou uma nevoa prateada da testa.

- Espero que isso seja parte da nossa vitória. – disse ele antes de apagar.

- Pode ir entregar isso ao Dumbledore. Ele está na sala dele. – disse Tiago. – Slug não vai se lembrar de nada. Não se lembrou da outra vez.


	87. Horcruxes

Capítulo 87 – Horcruxes

Harry seguiu para a sala do diretor. Ele sentiu que o efeito da Felix Felicis estava se esgotando, mas ainda sentiu que deveria usar a capa. Já que passava do horário de recolher e não queria encontrar com algum monitor ou Snape pelo caminho.

Ele só teve que desviar da professora Trelawney no caminho. O que ela estava fazendo tão longe de sua torre é uma coisa que ele não conseguia compreender.

Ele deu a senha para a gárgula e subiu, esperando que Dumbledore ainda estivesse ali.

- Harry, algum problema? – perguntou o diretor.

- Não. – disse ele. – Eu consegui.

- Conseguiu? – disse Dumbledore meio confuso.

- A lembrança do Slug. – falou Harry. – Aquela que o Senhor me pediu para conseguir.

-Maravilha. – disse o professor com um sorriso. – vamos ver isso então.

Harry despejou o conteúdo da garrafa na penseira e logo os dois estavam na lembrança.

Novamente eles estavam na reunião do Clube com Voldemort e alguns futuros comensais.

E Tom fez a pergunta sobre a Horcruxes, mas desta vez Slug respondeu meio relutante.

Harry sabia que ele poderia ser persuasivo quando queria.

- E se a pessoa fizesse sete horcruxes. Sete é o número mágico mais poderoso, certo? – disse Tom em um tom totalmente curioso.

- Sete? – perguntou Slug horrorizado. – Fazer uma já é um ato terrível, mas Sete. Matar tantas pessoas assim vai desfigurar a alma de forma que ela nunca ia ser a mesma.

- Isso é apenas uma hipótese, claro. – disse Tom.

- Acho que está na hora. – disse Slug.

- Na nossa também. – disse Dumbledore.

Os dois retornaram para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Voldemort fez uma horcruxe então? – disse Harry.

- Sinto que sim. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas não uma, mas sete.

- Sete? Existem sete objetos com alma de Voldemort?

- Seis, a sétima é o próprio Voldemort.

- Mas podem ser quaisquer coisas.

- Você está se esquecendo de que Voldemort tem uma tendência a gostar de objetos especiais, prêmios, algo que lembre suas proezas. Ou relíquias de magos poderosos, ou de seus ancentrais.

- A taça e o medalhão. – disse Harry depois de pensar um pouco.

- Sim, acredito que o anel que usava nesta lembrança. O mesmo que estava com seu avô e seu tio.

- São três, então. Faltam descobrirmos três.

- Creio que você já tenha destruído uma delas. O diário de Tom.

- Tem Certeza?

- Sim, pelo você, e as Senhoritas Weasley e Lovegood me contaram, a imagem que saiu do diário era mais que uma simples lembrança. Foi quando comecei a suspeitar das Horcruxes. E as falas dele durante seu ressurgimento me fizeram ter certeza de que ele havia feito mais de uma.

- O que pode ser as outras?

- Suspeito da Cobra que acompanha Tom.

- Nagini?

- Sim. Seu comportamento é um indicativo. O fato de ele a controlar tão bem, a possuir sem a matar como você me indicou no incidente com Arthur. Não é muito lógico deixar sua alma em algo que se mexe livremente, mas isso o associa ao seu antepassado. E a última seria algum objeto de Godrico Gryffindor ou Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry olhou para o chapéu seletor.

- Acho muito difícil que conseguisse tempo o suficiente para transformar o Chapéu em uma Horcruxe, nem faria isso a um objeto que poderia contar para alguém. E a espada, somente um Grifinório poderia ter a tirado do chapéu.

- Resumindo, temos seis horcruxes. O diário, a taça, o medalhão, o anel, Nagini, algo de Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor. E apenas uma destruída.

- Creio que o anel também está destruído. – disse Dumbledore, tirando algo de uma das gavetas. – Encontrei isso na casa dos Gaunt. É uma cópia do verdadeiro. Alguém o encontrou e deixou isso no lugar. Provavelmente para dar segurança a Tom.

Harry tinha uma suspeita de quem seria essa pessoa, mas não comentou nada.

- Você tem alguma ideia de onde estariam as outras.

- Tenho as minhas suspeitas.

- Posso ir com você quando você encontrar a próxima?

- Teria que perguntar para seu pai, mas acho que você merece, ao conseguir essa lembrança.

Passaram mais algum tempo discutindo sobre as horcruxes.

* * *

Quando Harry retornou ao Salão Comunal, ele estava praticamente vazio. Somente estavam visíveis Rony e Mione.

O moreno se aproximou dos dois, e reparou que em um sofá estava deitada Gina, dormindo enroscada em Scar.

- Gi, acorda meu amor. – disse ele, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu gosto de acordar assim. – disse ela.

- Quando você acordou assim? – perguntou Rony, fazendo com que os três revirassem os olhos.

- Quer mesmo saber? - perguntou Gina.

Rony não respondeu, achou melhor ficar calado.

- Que loucura foi essa de ir ver o Hagrid? – perguntou Mione.

- Era a poção falando. – disse Harry. – E tive sorte. Encontrei Slug no caminho e consegui a lembrança.

Ele narrou o que aconteceu. Até a conversa com Dumbledore.

- Você tem alguma ideia do que possa ser esse objeto, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, o único objeto que se sabia dos fundadores era o chapéu, até você pegar a espada. – disse a morena. – São mil anos.

- Vamos ter que pesquisar. – disse Harry. – Em algum lugar deve ter alguma referencia sobre isso.


	88. Feitiço não tão Antigo

Capítulo 88 – Feitiços não tão Antigos.

Harry tentou pesquisar sobre as Horcruxes, mas não estava conseguindo tempo. Tinha treinos de quadribol, já que a última partida estava chegando. Estudos, Mione estava pegando no pé dele.

Ele até tentava, mas os livros falavam pouco sobre objetos dos Fundadores. Aliás, qualquer coisa sobre os quatro era mais uma lenda. Era tudo muito especulativo.

Era tudo muito frustrante, ainda mais com Snape rondando pela biblioteca.

Harry e os outros ainda não se decidiram de que lado o professor estava. Dumbledore confiava nele, Tiago não. Bastava Harry entrar na biblioteca que Snape aparecia. Por isso, Harry não tinha tanta liberdade para procurar algo.

Preferia pesquisar no quarto dos pais, onde deveria ter mais sossego. Deveria, pois as gêmeas não davam muito tempo para ele, querendo sempre brincar.

Neste momento, ele conseguiu adiantar um dever de poções. Apesar de temer, ele percebeu que Slug não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Por isso, Harry preferiu manter seu comportamento para com ele.

O moreno estava olhando o livro do Príncipe Mestiço para tentar achar algo para sua composição. Ele tinha percebido que quem escreveu no livro, também escrevia alguns feitiços. Se eram inventados por ele, ou não, Harry não sabia.

Ele já tinha tentado alguns, como o do tropeço, e o de suspensão. Mas tinha um que parecia perigoso, ainda mais com o aviso "_Só para Inimigos"_. Era justamente esse que ele estava lendo agora.

- Esse é um dos feitiços mais terríveis que eu já vi. – disse Tiago atrás dele. – A maldição da Morte não é nada comparada a esse.

- O que isso faz? – perguntou Harry.

- Melhor ver. – disse o auror. – Chame os outros. Mas não deixa Letícia saber, ainda é cedo para ela.

- Pode deixar. Ela está com o Kal mesmo. Suspeito que vai ter gente na enfermaria com alguma alteração inexplicável.

- Tem dias que acho que ela faz isso só pra testar a Poppy.

Harry foi atrás dos amigos. Gina estava estudando com alguns colegas perto da lareira do salão comunal. Já Mione e Rony estavam aproveitando o quarto dos meninos vazios para namorar um pouco.

- Isso não é o exemplo que dois monitores deviam dar. – disse ele atrapalhando o casal.

- Pior se fizéssemos isso lá em baixo. – disse Rony.

- Ronald. – reclamou Mione.

- É a verdade. – ele se defendeu.

- Eu sei, mas não precisa falar. – disse a morena corada.

- Depois vocês voltam a ser maus exemplos. – disse Harry. – Meu pai pediu para gente ir encontrar com ele na Sala Precisa. Vou na frente com a Gina, para que vocês possam se arrumar.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que aqueles dois tanto fazem no quarto. – disse Gina quando eles caminhavam para o encontro.

- Estudando biologia de forma prática. – disse ele.

- Hein?

- Matéria trouxa. Significa que eles estavam se agarrando.

- Gostei disso, podemos usar com a minha mãe.

- O problema vai ser explicar o significado verdadeiro para seu pai. Sabe que ele gosta dessas coisas.

Eles chegaram, e viram que Tiago já estava pronto e pela cara não seria nada agradável. Do outro lado do cômodo havia um boneco preparado.

- Me ensina. – eles escutaram Rony falando.

- Claro que não. – disse Mione. – Se você aprender a desamassar roupas nunca vai fazer nada direito. Nem arrumar seu quarto.

- E se você começar a aparecer com roupas desamassadas as pessoas vão estranhar. – disse Tiago. – Passarão a achar que sua mãe está escondida debaixo da sua cama.

Rony corou, mas não falou nada. Era a mais absoluta verdade.

- Bom, chamei vocês aqui para mostrar um feitiço poderoso e extremamente perigoso. – disse o auror agora muito sério. – São poucos os comensais que o conhece, o que é uma coisa boa. Vou mostrar.

Ele se posicionou na frente do boneco, pegou sua varinha e pronunciou bem claramente.

- Sectumsempra.

O boneco começou a sangrar imediatamente, como se vários cortes surgissem nele.

- Esse boneco tem um sistema que se assemelha aos vasos sanguíneos. Esse é o real efeito do feitiço. Quem recebe esse feitiço pode morrer em alguns minutos. Não é uma visão mais agradável em um ser vivo.

Tiago então ensinou um feitiço de escudo que conseguiria parar, e dependendo do poder do usuário, poderia até mesmo refletir. Mas teria que ser ativado antes do ataque, e impedia que quem o lançasse, pudesse usar outras magias com sua varinha.

* * *

Harry não esperava um jogo tão fácil. A Corvinal não estava ligada no jogo. A pequena chance de título pesou no time azul, que estava desconcentrado.

Rony mal tocava a goles. Não por deixar com que ela passasse, mas por não ter sido jogada para seu lado.

Gina, Katie e Demelza estavam fantásticas juntas. O que animou Harry para o ano seguinte.

O moreno se apressou para capturar o pomo, para evitar uma humilhação grande. O time adversário não era ruim como o placar indicava, por isso que ele fez isso. Cho nem tentou o seguir quando ele disparou.

Se não fosse pela taça, Harry nem ia participar da festa. Ele ficou alguns minutos recebendo cumprimentos e saiu com Gina de lá.


	89. Caverna

Capítulo 89 – Caverna

Leticia e Kal tinham passado a tarde com Hagrid. Por sorte eles estavam com Anny e Carol, então conseguiram ver alguns animais menos perigosos.

As meninas estavam fascinadas com os animais, ainda mais que Hagrid havia conseguido um filhote de unicórnio.

Eles agora estavam voltando para o quarto deles, mas isso não era uma missão muito fácil. Já que os quadros e fantasmas atraiam a atenção das gêmeas e atrasavam todo o percurso.

No meio do caminho eles são interceptados por um trio desagradável.

- Os pequenos Potter estão perdidos. – disse Malfoy, no que Crabbe e Goyle riram. – Podemos indicar o caminho do Lixo.

- Não queremos conhecer a sua casa. – disse Kal.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Leticia. – Conhecemos esse castelo muito melhor que você, e com certeza não ficamos perdidos. Vocês é que estão longe do salão comunal de vocês.

- Eu mando neste castelo, faço o que quiser. – disse Malfoy.

- Malafoy bobão. – disse Carol.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Leticia. – Só você acha isso.

- Vocês verão se isso é verdade.

- O que um quase bruxo pode fazer contra quatro? – perguntou Kal.

- Vocês não sabem contar, somos três, e vocês nem varinhas têm. – disse Malfoy.

- Uma pergunta. – disse Leticia. – Seus companheiros sabem falar? Nunca ouvi as vozes deles, ou eles deixam o mais idiota falar.

- Mafoy idiota. – disse Anny.

- Ora seus... – disse Malfoy, mas foi surpreendido por vários feitiços sendo lançado contra eles.

Quando o último corpo bateu no chão, passos foram ouvidos. Malfoy, que estava consciente, começou a gemer alto para chamar atenção.

Era Snape que vinha por ali. O que fez Malfoy gemear ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o professor de Poções.

- Eles nos atacaram, sem o menor aviso. – disse Malfoy, mas era possível ver um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Malfoy, podia inventar uma desculpa melhor. Nem mesmo eu acredito que quatro crianças possam resolver atacar três bruxos com algum estudo. Apesar de acreditar que você possa ter sido vencido por eles.

- Mas, eles têm varinhas. – disse o loiro. – Isso não é permitido.

- Nada impede alguém de ter varinhas. Eles são proibidos de fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. E como você pode ver, estamos aqui. – disse Snape, mesmo não gostando dos meninos. – Vocês voltem para seu quarto, sem desvios. Vou cuidar desses meus alunos.

Os quatro saíram dali rapidamente, antes que Snape mudasse de ideia.

* * *

McGonagall chamou Harry depois do jantar.

- Dumbledore quer falar com você. – disse ela. – a senha é Penas de Açúcar.

Harry seguiu para o terceiro andar, onde parou na frente da gárgula.

- Boa noite, senhor. – disse ele, quando entrou na sala.

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse o diretor. – Finalmente descobri a localização de uma horcruxe. Você ainda está interessado em vir comigo?

- Claro, senhor. – disse ele animado.

- Bom, quero que você avise seus colegas. Para que não se preocupem com você. – disse ele. – Espero que você esteja com sua capa. Ela pode ser importante, não quero que ninguém saiba que você saiu comigo.

Harry seguiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Dumbledore achou uma horcruxe. – disse Harry para os amigos. – Estou aqui para avisar e fingir que estou no quarto.

- Eu ajudo. – disse Rony. – Sou monitor e posso sair. Vamos para o quarto, você coloca a capa e saímos.

- Vamos logo.

- Não se esqueça do que seu pai te disse quando Dumbledore te falou que ia começar a ter esses encontros. – disse Gina.

- Pode deixar. Isso é mesmo importante.

Harry seguiu para a sala do diretor, seguindo o plano de Rony.

- Pronto, senhor. – disse ele.

- Vamos para Hogsmeade. Não saia de debaixo da capa, e faço só o que eu mandar.

- Certo. – disse Harry.

Eles seguiram a pé para o vilarejo, indo em direção ao Cabeça de Javali. Mas passando e aparatando em um caminho que leva para fora do povoado.

Chegaram a um lugar perto do mar. Apesar da escuridão, Harry podia saber que estavam a poucos metros da praia, pelo barulho e o cheiro de maresia.

- Entraremos em uma caverna. A mesma que Voldemort aterrorizou seus colegas do orfanato.

Eles entraram na caverna, com Harry imaginando o diretor de roupa de banho, pois acreditava que teriam que entrar na água. Mas não foi preciso.

Dumbledore fez surgir uma luz na sua varinha. Harry olhou em volta, mas não percebeu nada diferente, até notar que uma parede era mágica.

- Isso mesmo Harry. A horcruxe está ai atrás.

Dumbledore realizou vários feitiços na parede, que em alguns momentos, parecia desaparecer, mas logo voltava ao normal.

- Não esperava que fosse isso. Contudo não me espanta. – disse Dumbledore.

- O que? – perguntou Harry.

- É necessário um sacrifício de sangue. – disse Dumbledore. – Nada radical. Algumas gotas são o suficiente.

Dumbledore suplicou uma faca de prata.

- Deixe que eu faça isso. – disse Harry.

- Meu garoto. Seu sangue é mais precioso que o meu. Sem contar que estou velho, sua ajuda pode ser mais importante depois. – disse Dumbledore fazendo um corte em sua mão, e espalhando o sangue em uma pedra.

A parede se abriu, revelando um grande lago, com uma ilha no meio.

Dumbledore fechou o corte e seguiu em frente. Encontraram um barco, mas foi preciso procurar por uma corrente invisível, que só apareceu na mão de Dumbledore.

- O que são essas coisas? – perguntou Harry olhando para manchas dentro do lago.

- Inferis. – disse Dumbledore. – A maioria está aqui antes de Voldemort. Assim como a própria caverna.

Na ilha havia uma bacia com uma substância liquida, dentro a horcruxe. Dumbledore tentou alguns feitiços, mas nada aconteceu.

- Terei que beber a poção, é o único jeito. – disse Dumbledore.

- Não faça isso. – disse Harry.

- Lembre-se que você prometeu.

- Não é isso, senhor. Me lembrei de algo que meu pai me falou quando comentei de nossas reuniões. Era algo sem sentido, mas que agora faz. "_O que estiver envolto em uma poção é falso. Não adianta pegar_."

- Seu pai. – refletiu Dumbledore. – Provavelmente passou por isso, antes claro. Vou conversar com ele depois.

- Sim, e esse medalhão não parece o mesmo da memória. – disse Harry.

Dumbledore aproximou a varinha acesa da bacia e constatou o que Harry disse.

- Vejo que tem razão. Sua visão deve ser boa, apesar dos óculos, ou não seria um apanhador do seu calibre. – disse o diretor.

Harry ficou sem saber.

- Seu pai tem algumas explicações. – disse Dumbledore os levando de volta para Hogsmeade.

Mas todos do vilarejo estava fora de suas propriedades.

- Comensais tentaram atacar o vilarejo. – disse um dos moradores ao ver Dumbledore.

- Se não fosse os Potter, estaríamos mortos. – disse outro.

- Eles perceberam que você saiu. – disse Madame Rosmerta. – Poucos minutos depois que isso aconteceu eles atacaram. Mas bastou o primeiro feitiço que Tiago e Lilian estavam aqui.

- Não sei o que eles fazem no castelo, mas te garanto que nunca vi nada do jeito que eles lutam. – disse um homem que Harry sabia ser o dono do Cabeça de Javali. – Nem mesmo você.

- Vou ver isso com eles. – disse Dumbledore para todos, após confirmar que nada de mais aconteceu, mas que os comensais fugiram.

Harry já estava cansado de desviar das pessoas, já que estava com a capa, ficou feliz com isso.

A conversa com seu pai seria algo interessante de ver.


	90. Conversar sobre Vidas Passadas

Capítulo 90 – Conversas sobre Vidas Passadas.

Dumbledore correu para seu escritório, queria estar em seus domínios para ter essa conversa com Tiago Potter. Nem percebeu que Harry estava atrás dele.

Para sua surpresa não foi necessário chamar o auror, ele já estava lá com Lilian, Minerva e as duas gêmeas que dormiam tranquilamente em um berço próximo de Fawkes.

- Antes que você venha com o interrogatório, temos muito que falar sobre as ações de Voldemort. - disse Tiago, enquanto Lilian suplicava uma cadeira para o filho, que finalmente foi notado pelo diretor.

- Logo que você saiu. – disse Minerva. – Recebi uma chamada pela rede Flo, comensais atacavam o Beco Diagonal. Entrei em contato com o máximo de membros da Ordem que pude, e já estava preparada para mandar alguns professores quando Tiago me impediu.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- O objetivo dos comensais era na verdade Hogwarts. – disse Tiago.

- Faz sentido. – disse o ancião. – Atraia a Ordem para o Beco, enquanto atacava aqui.

- Sim. – disse Lilian. – Eu e Tiago fomos para Hogsmeade esperando por eles, enquanto os professores ficavam aqui, caso alguém passasse por nós.

- Eles criariam uma armadilha usando os alunos para te matar. – disse Tiago.

- Tem certeza que eu era o objetivo? Não seria Harry?

- Sim, você era o alvo. Voldemort teme você. E acredita que Harry só se saiu bem contra ele por causa do sacrifício da mãe.

- Eu não entendo esse esforço somente para me matar. – disse o diretor.

- Você é a fonte da resistência a ele, uma pessoa influente que é contra seus ideais. Ele não conseguiria tomar o ministério mesmo que quisesse com você por perto. Foi o que ele fez da outra vez.

- Que bom que você tocou nesse ponto. – disse o diretor com um ar aborrecido. – Você deve saber o que fui fazer essa noite fora do castelo na companhia de seu filho.

- Claro que sei. Pelo que percebi, meu conselho teve bom resultado.

- Então poderia me explicar o motivo de não mencionar as horcruxes pra mim?

- Horcruxes? Voldemort fez Horcruxes? – perguntou Minerva.

Dumbledore tinha se esquecido de que havia mais alguém na sala, e para sua surpresa, era a segunda vez em poucos minutos que isso acontecia.

- Infelizmente sim, Minerva. Sempre suspeitei disso, principalmente depois do incidente com o diário de Tom. Só fui ter certeza mesmo quando Harry me trouxe uma lembrança de Horácio, que ele praticamente confessou que fez sete delas.

- Sete? Isso é um absurdo. Como alguém poderia fazer isso mais de uma vez?

- Pelo que sei, Voldemort não é uma pessoa normal, matar pra ele é tão natural quanto é respirar pra gente. – disse Harry.

- Já que você insiste, eu contarei. – disse Tiago. – Assim como você fez com Harry, fez comigo. Mostrou memórias, discutiu, até chegar ao ponto em que viram a lembrança distorcida do Slug. E como missão, pediu para conseguir a memória verdadeira. Só que eu parti pra o ataque direto, o que não rendeu nada, apenas o afastamento do professor. Mas consegui da mesma maneira que o Harry, durante o enterro de Aragogue.

- Preferi como Harry fez. – disse Lilian. – Não envolveu ninguém envenenado.

- Envenenado? Quem? – perguntou Minerva, muito preocupada com o rumo disso tudo.

- Para contar isso, teremos que voltar um pouco na história. – disse Tiago. – Voltemos para quando fomos ao beco, para comprar nossos livros e outros materiais para Hogwarts antes do meu sexto ano. Quando estávamos na loja dos gêmeos, vimos Malfoy passando, e achei que isso era muito suspeito, acabamos, eu, Mione e Rony os seguindo para a Travessa do Tranco, mais precisamente a Borgin & Burkes. Infelizmente não conseguimos descobrir o que ele fez lá, mas tive a impressão de que ele mostrou algo no braço esquerdo.

- A Marca Negra, presumo. – disse o diretor.

- Ninguém acreditou em nós três, nem mesmo você. Disse que as pessoas precisam ter suas chances.

- Ainda acredito nisso. – disse ele.

- Nem todos querem chances. – disse Harry. – Alguns preferem estar do lado errado.

- Verdade. – disse o diretor, se lembrando de um antigo amigo.

- Na viagem para Hogwarts, achei a atitude de Malfoy estranha, e descobri que ele tinha alguma missão. Só não consegui provas disso. Durante o ano, ele continuou com atitudes diferentes do seu normal, nem mesmo se preocupando com quadribol.

- Isso realmente é estranho para ele. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas não provaria nada.

- Não, até te alertei para isso, mas você não me escutou. Mesmo depois que algumas coisas aconteceram. Katia Bell foi atacada no Três Vassouras e quase morreu ao tocar em uma joia amaldiçoada, que ela deveria trazer para o castelo e te entregar. Depois Rony foi envenenado, quando em um outro acidente, fomos para a sala do Slug. O veneno novamente estava direcionado para você. - disse Tiago.

- Nada disso poderia ser ligado ao Sr Malfoy, pelo que percebo.

- Não. Mesmo depois que te disse que Snape sabia de algo e ajudaria Malfoy.

- Eu confio em Snape. – disse o diretor.

- Eu não. – disseram Tiago, Lilian e Harry.

- Mas essa não é a questão. – disse o inominável. – Bom, desde o começo do ano, você estava com um braço enegrecido, sem movimento. No dia que mostrei a lembrança de Slug, você me contou que isso era o resultado de uma maldição em uma das horcruxes, que você já tinha destruído.

- Infelizmente não achei nenhuma desta vez. Fora o Diário, que Harry destruiu. – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso é uma má notícia. – disse Minerva.

- Não necessariamente. – disse Tiago. – Eu não estou aqui a quase dezesseis anos de passagem.

- Você encontrou o anel. – disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, encontrei. E destruí a horcruxes dentro dele. – disse Tiago.

- Então são duas destruídas. – disse Minerva, que tinha algum conhecimento sobre Horcruxe.

- Na verdade quatro. – disse Tiago, assustando o diretor, a professora e o filho. – O medalhão que vocês foram atrás, e que alguém já havia recuperado. E a taça que pertencia a Helga Hufflepuff.

O auror mostrou as duas peças.

- Agora falta apenas a cobra de Voldemort e uma peça que não sei o que é, mas que segundo suas suposições, Dumbledore, pertenceu a Gryffindor ou a Ravenclaw. – disse Lilian.

- Ainda teremos que pesquisar isso. – disse o diretor.

- Sim, mas a história ainda não acabou. – disse Tiago. – Na Caverna, você bebeu a poção. Quando voltamos, vimos a marca negra sobre a torre de Astronomia. Voamos direto pra lá. Malfoy te desarmou, no momento que você me impedia de mover. Vocês conversaram um pouco, onde ele confessou os ataques a Katia e Rony, e como conseguiu fazer como que os comensais entrassem no castelo.

- E como seria isso? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Através do armário Sumidouro que estava na Sala Precisa, ligado ao que havia na Borgin & Burkes. Alguns comensais chegaram perto, enquanto a ordem e alguns alunos os combatiam e Malfoy deveria matar Dumbledore. Mas quem fez isso, foi Snape. Depois todos fugiram.

- O que aconteceu de diferente esse ano? – perguntou Minerva.

- Evitei que Malfoy se tornasse um comensal. Ele e Narcisa ficaram longe da Inglaterra nas férias, assim também de Voldemort. Assim como destruí os armários sumidouros. Quanto a Snape, bom, ele ainda não fez nada para ser preso, mas continuo de olho nele.

- Tenho meus motivos para confiar nele.

- Sei disso. – falou Tiago. – Mas como você se recusa a me contar, me sinto no direito de não contar toda a minha vida pra você.

- Deixemos isso de lado, agora falemos dos ataques. – disse Dumbledore.


	91. Fim do Ano

Capítulo 91 – Fim do Ano

- Deixemos isso de lado, agora falemos dos ataques. – disse Dumbledore.

- Sim. – disse Tiago. – Tudo começou no Beco Diagonal, como já informado. Provavelmente alguém estava espiando o castelo a partir do vilarejo. Acredito que alguém dentro do castelo, tenha informado que você passa muito tempo fora.

- Não creio que Snape faça isso, se for o que você está insinuando. – disse o diretor.

- Não estou insinuando nada. – disse o auror. – Existem muitas formas disso acontecer. Temos muitos filhos de comensais aqui, eles podem escrever para seus pais, de propósito ou apenas contando as coisas que acontecem aqui. Coisa que qualquer aluno possa fazer. Sendo assim, basta alguém comentar isso em local que possa ser ouvido e pronto. O importante é que esperaram você sair. Como você não apareceu no ministério, seria o momento perfeito para atacar.

- Eu poderia estar com os membros da ordem. – disse o diretor.

- Risco que eles teriam que correr. – disse Lilian. – Mas mesmo assim, você apareceria no Beco, depois aqui. De qualquer jeito eles suspostamente já teriam invadido o castelo.

- Plano astuto. – disse o diretor.

- Eles assim atrairiam aurores e a Ordem para o Beco. – disse o moreno. – Assim que a batalha realmente começasse, alguns saíram de lá e se juntaram a outros para atacar Hogsmeade e assim entrar no castelo.

- Mas eles não esperavam tanta resistência. – disse Dumbledore. – Pelo menos não aqui, pelo que eu vejo.

- Sim, o ataque no beco era pra segurar todos lá. Os comensais mais fortes viriam pra cá, entre eles Bellatrix. O fato de termos quatro crianças aqui, ficaríamos protegendo elas. – disse Lilian.

- Ainda acho muito perigoso terem ido só vocês dois. – disse Minerva.

- Não era necessário mais ninguém. – disse Tiago. – Sem contar que se os professores estivessem lá, eles poderiam passar despercebidos e invadir o castelo e colocar os alunos em perigo.

- Eu faria o mesmo. – disse o diretor.

- Alguém se machucou? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – disse Tiago. – Seria esperar demais que ataques de comensais não resultassem em vítimas. Dois aurores, três inocentes mortos, assim como um comensal atingido por outro. Alguns feridos, cinco com gravidade, além de Gui que foi atacado por Fenrir Greyback. Tivemos dezesseis comensais capturados.

- O que aconteceu com o Gui? – perguntou Harry.

- Como não era lua cheia, não houve a transformação. – disse Tiago. – Mas como Greyback assumiu o seu lado lupino, podem acontecer algumas alterações nele. Nada mais grave que uma leve alteração de humor com a lua e preferencia por carnes malpassadas.

- Podemos ver como ele está. – disse Lilian. – Preferimos que ele viesse pra cá, assim poderia ter a visita da família, e ninguém se intrometeria na sua recuperação.

* * *

A enfermaria estava cheia, mas com somente um paciente. Mas isso era normal quando o acamado era um ruivo.

- Pai, Gui dodói. – disse Anny ao ver o grupo chegando.

- Juda ele. – disse Carol.

As duas meninas estavam sentadas na cama com o ruivo, que sorria para as meninas.

- Tia Poppy vai ajudar. – disse ele.

- Meu filhinho. – disse Molly ajeitando a coberta dele. – eu não esperava isso.

- Eu estou bem, mãe. – disse ele. – Não corro o risco de me juntar ao Lupin.

- Você era tão bonito. – disse Molly.

- Ele continua bonito. – disse Fleur. – Agora ele tem marcas de um guerreiro, o que ele sempre foi.

Molly olha para a futura nora, e depois para Lilian. A ruiva confirma, era essa a situação que elas discutiram quando o primogênito assumiu o namoro com a francesa.

- Então não precisamos desmarcar o casamento. – disse a matriarca. – Vou tentar com a Tia Muriel a tiara de prata.

Num canto da sala, Tiago observava a todos com um semblante pensativo.

- O que foi, meu amor? Você está pensativo. – disse Lilian se aproximando dele.

- Essa cena está diferente. Molly não começou brigando com Fleur. Isto tem dedo seu. – disse ele.

- Fiz um acordo com Gui, ele não atrapalhava a Gina e eu o ajudava com Molly. – disse ela. – Mas não é isso que está te deixando assim.

- E algo que estou pensando, mas tenho que pesquisar. Pode ser um dos projetos do ano que vem, e pode ajudar muito na guerra.

* * *

A vida no castelo não foi muito alterada pelos recentes ataques. Então todos estavam se preocupando com os exames, principalmente os do quinto e sétimo anos. Isso claro incluía Gina e Luna.

Mas as duas não estavam tão nervosas assim. A loira por não ser de sua natureza e a ruiva por se sentir preparada por causa de seus treinamentos.

- Eu gostaria de ter feito as provas. – disse Lilian. – Pelo menos teria uma razão passar tanto tempo estudando.

- Preferia não fazer. – disse Harry. – Se bem que eles poderiam ser bem piores.

- Você está certo. – disse Tiago. – Imagina ter cinco professores de DCAT, sendo que só um era bom, e ter Snape tirano no seu pé.

* * *

O primeiro compromisso depois do fim do ano letivo foi o casamento de Remo e Tonks.

O lobisomem até tentou se esquivar desta, mas ninguém permitia que sequer pensasse numa boa desculpa para isso.

- Se até eu casei, por que você não? – disse Sirius uma vez.

- Eu não pude ir no outro. – disse Tiago, deixando claro que já tinha acontecido antes, pelo menos para ele. – Você vai casar, nem que seja amarrado.

Não tendo outra escolha, ele concordou.

A cerimonia foi simples, com Anny, Carol e Mel como daminhas, e alguns membros da Ordem e professores de Hogwarts presentes.

- Agora só falta o meu afilhado. – disse Tiago. – mas se vocês preferirem o Harry, sem problemas. Vai evitar problemas com Almofadinhas.

- Só você mesmo, Mago. - disse Remo. – Eu estou...

- Se disser velho, eu te bato, Aluado. – disse Sirius chegando perto. – Eu tenho uma filhinha pequena e só estou esperando Voldinho descansar em paz para dar um irmão ou irmã pra ela.

- Vou precisar ver isso com a Tonks. – disse Remo.

- Duvido que ela recuse. – disse Lilian. – Quase toda mulher quer ser mãe. Lembro bem em imaginar os meus com o melhor amigo do meu irmão, anos antes de nos conhecermos.

- Ela não pode ter planos há tanto tempo. – disse Remo assustado.

- Molly prepara o casamento de Gina desde que soube que era uma menina. – disse Lilian. – Ela já gastou algumas ideias comigo, mas ainda tem muitas pra usar com Gui, e os outros que se casarem antes.

- Só não nascendo na Lua cheia então. – disse o professor resignado.

- Isso eu não posso prometer. – disse Tiago com um sorriso estranho no rosto.


	92. União

Capítulo 92 – União.

Harry estava um pouco preocupado com o andamento das coisas. Não sabia realmente o que ele estava fazendo. E o pior era que normalmente ele estava sozinho.

Molly passava muitas tarefas para eles, queria o casamento perfeito. Para isso ela evitava deixar o quarteto junto. Ela sempre esperava que os meninos acabassem namorando ao invés de trabalharem.

Gina era a única que não tinha oficialmente permissão para fazer magia. Mas sempre que estava sozinha, fazia magia sem varinha. Isso ninguém poderia impedir. Claro que assim eles terminavam as tarefas rapidamente e se encontravam.

- Aff. – disse Harry ao lançar mais um gnomo por sobre a cerca.

Era a terceira vez naquela semana que ele fazia aquilo. E sabia bem que não adiantava, eles voltariam.

- No dia teremos um feitiço que os repelirá. – disse Tiago que estava ajudando o filho.

- Só não queria ter que ficar aqui o tempo todo. – disse ele. – Por que não fazemos isso um dia antes, colocamos o feitiço e pronto?

- Molly é do tipo trabalhadora. E não gosta de ver ninguém parado. – disse o auror. – Me lembro bem disso. Posso te garantir era pior.

- Pior como? Só consigo ver a Gina nas refeições. – disse ele, sabendo que o pai tinha conhecimento das escapadas deles.

- Dumbledore estava morto, a guerra era mais evidente. Rony, Mione e eu estávamos preparados para abandonar a escola e Molly sabia disso. Ela achava que se a gente não tivesse tempo pra conversar, não poderíamos fugir.

- Parece que não deu certo. – disse Harry lançando outro gnomo.

- Não. Conseguimos fugir. Mas o maior problema foi ter que ficar longe da sua mãe. Tinha separado dela, pra poder ir atrás das horcruxes e ela viver a vida dela. – disse Tiago. – Mas você tem que entender que não é só isso que Molly está pensando. É o primeiro filho a se casar. Sua mãe não conta, ela não sabia na época. Mas Gui é o primogênito, e especial. Só vai perder pro seu casamento com Gina.

- Meu casamento?

- Pode se preparar, você vai ter muita gente de olho nele. Molly, Lilian, Gina, Leticia, qualquer outra mulher que entrar nesta casa.

- Não podemos fugir? – perguntou Harry.

- Boa Sorte, vai ter gente te caçando pelo resto da vida.

- Aff.

* * *

Um dia antes do casamento, foi realizada uma festa de aniversário para Harry. Intimamente alguns sabiam que eram para duas pessoas.

Harry até tentou evitar, mas como só se faz 17 anos uma vez na vida. Como teria uma festa grande perto, foi uma comemoração pequena. Somente os Weasley, com acompanhantes, e alguns membros da Ordem.

Molly fez questão de cozinhar um bolo em formato de pomo de ouro. O que deixou Tiago emocionado, era o mesmo bolo que ele recebeu em seu primeiro aniversario real.

Mas o melhor momento foi quando Dumbledore chegou, atrasado por sinal. E deu para Harry um pomo.

- Eu queria te dar o seu primeiro pomo. – disse o diretor. – Mas aparentemente alguém já está com ele.

- Sim, Leticia ainda guarda o dela. Assim como a Gina. – disse o moreno. – espero que isso não seja um problema.

- Claro que não, temos muitos no castelo. – disse Dumbledore. – Todos os pomos dos jogos viram de treino. Temos seis deles por ano.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo no dia do casamento. E encontrou o pai na cozinha, preparando muita cozinha.

- Isso é estranho. – disse ele para o pai. – Esperava Molly aqui.

- Ela está gritando com alguns caras lá fora.

- É uma maravilha quando ela não grita com a gente. – disse Fred se juntando a ele com o irmão gêmeo.

- Sim, podemos apreciar todo o espetáculo. – disse George.

- Bom serviu para acordar vocês. – disse Carlinhos.

- Não queremos que ela grite conosco. – disseram os dois.

- Boa decisão de vocês. – disse Gina, chegando com Mione.

* * *

Em pouco tempo todos os homens já estavam prontos e esperando pelos convidados que estavam prestes a chegar.

Tiago havia colocado alguns feitiços protetivos, a fim de não terem surpresas no casamento, como havia acontecido antes.

- Nada vai acontecer. – disse Lilian chegando perto dele com um vestido azul. – Você já garantiu isso.

- Esse é o marco. – disse Tiago. – A última passagem que se repetirá.

- Isso é bom. – disse ela. – Agora podemos fazer tudo ser melhor.

- Verdade. Uma pena que seu primo Barry não pode vir. – disse ele.

- Sempre preferi você como você mesmo. – respondeu ela. – Agora você tem que receber os convidados, e eu ficar de olho nos gêmeos.

- Não sei quem pegou tarefa pior.

Tiago jurou que ele foi quem pegou a pior. Mas foi somente porque ele teve que conduzir Tia Muriel. Não entendia como alguém como ela poderia ser relacionada com os Weasley. Pelo menos não teria que vê-la até o próximo casamento.

- O que aquele cara ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony ao ver Krum chegando.

- Ele é convidado da Fleur. – disse Harry. – assim como Cedrico e a Cho. Eles devem estar chegando.

- Ai se ele se engraçar com a Mione. – disse o ruivo.

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso, ela já te escolheu. – disse o moreno.

Foi Jorge que acompanhou o búlgaro.

Isso permitiu que Harry e Rony vissem Luna chegar com o pai. Os dois estavam vestidos com vestes douradas e com um medalhão com um formato diferente.

* * *

Quando Fleur entrou, somente dois homens conseguiram desviar o olhar. Tiago e Harry. Até mesmo Dumbledore, que estava também de dourado, não tirava o olho da meia veela.

Mas a verdade que ela estava radiante. Tiago já tinha visto ela assim, mas não podia deixar de se surpreender com a beleza dela. Mas ele preferia ruivas.

* * *

A cerimônia aconteceu sem incidentes.

Os problemas começaram quando a festa começou.

Krum viu o pingente que estava no peito de Xenófilo Lovegood. Ele sacou a varinha e partir para cima do repórter.

Harry e Tiago o seguram. O auror já esperava isso, e estava perto do apanhador.

- Me soltem. – disse Krum. – Eu vou pegar esse seguidor de Grindelwald.

- Acalme-se. – disse Tiago.

- Não posso deixar ele andando por ai com o símbolo de Grindelwald.

- Vamos conversar. – disse o auror.

Os três saíram para uma mesa afastada da pista de dança, onde Fleur olhava para eles, mas se tranquilizou quando eles se sentaram.

- Eu vivi vendo aquele símbolo em Durmstrang. Grindelwald gravou esse símbolo na escola. Ele foi o responsável pela morte do meu avô. – disse Krum. – Não sabia que existiam seguidores dele aqui na Inglaterra.

- Xenófilo não é um seguidor de Grindelwald. – disse Harry.

- Verdade. – disse Tiago. – Aquele símbolo é antigo, mais antigo que podemos imaginar. Grindelwald se apossou dele, mas algumas pessoas ainda o usam em sua simbologia original. Você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre o Conto dos Três Irmãos.

- O das Relíquias da Morte? – disse Krum.

- Esse mesmo. Aquele é o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte. – disse o inominável. – Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Não sei se foram feitas pela Morte ou pelos três irmãos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o estrangeiro.

Tiago olhou em volta para ver se tinha alguém vendo, e seu olhar caiu em Dumbledore.

- Eu já vi as três. – disse ele. – Você viu uma delas, apesar de não ter percebido.

Krum ficou pensativo.

- Grindelwald não teve muitos seguidores aqui. – disse ele finalmente. – Ele não me parece alguém que o seguiria. Se vocês dois, e Fleur acreditam nele. Não farei nada.

- Fico feliz que tudo foi resolvido. – disse Tiago se levantando, e seguindo para Lilian.

- Achei que ele fosse causar outra confusão. – disse ela.

- Não é a mesma. – disse Tiago. – Criaria confusão se tentasse algo com a Mione.

- Na outra vez eu entendo. – disse a ruiva com ciúmes. – Ela estava mais bonita que eu. Mas agora, Gina está linda.

- Quem disse que ele não tentou? – perguntou ele.

- Alguém disse que você estava namorando. E agora está bem claro isso.

- Ciumento. – acusou ela.

- Não é porque estávamos separados que ia facilitar par outros marmanjos.


	93. Inesperado

Capitulo 93 – Inesperado.

Tiago estava realmente cansado desta guerra. Não só o fato de ter passado por ela uma vez, mas era algo tão sem sentido.

Pelo menos desta vez ele não estava tendo que se esconder e fugir a todo o momento. E ele conseguiu salvar muitas pessoas que morreram da primeira vez.

O mais frustrante era que não conseguia encontrar a última horcruxe. Procurou em todos os livros. E não encontrou nada que pertenceu a Godrico ou Rowena que tenha sobrevivido até os dias atuais, que Tom pudesse ter usado.

Pelo menos agora ele teria algo para acabar com esse tédio. Os gigantes estavam atacando. Ele não sabia o porquê deles terem demorado a aparecer nesta guerra, mas eles estavam com força total.

Já haviam destruído uma ponte, e agora estavam atacando um parque de diversões. Por sorte, ambos os ataques aconteceram altas horas da noite. E ninguém estava presente.

Ele tinha aparatado junto com uma equipe de aurores. Mas sabia que metade deles não teria utilidade naquela batalha. Se não tinham conseguido nem mesmo atordoar Hagrid, imagina com um gigante completo.

Deu ordens para ninguém o atrapalhar, e se possível proteger os outros, que teriam melhores condições de combater.

Ele se dirigiu para o mais feio, e pelo que ele se lembrava da descrição de Hagrid, o líder. O elmo de prata também ajudou. Aparatou para uma das subidas da montanha-russa, e gritou, usando o Sonoro.

- Ei Feioso.

Sabia que ele não seria entendido, mas a intensão era chamar atenção para ele. Por sorte, Lilian não estava ali para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Seu plano deu certo, e o gigante se virou para ele. Com um berro, ele atacou.

O auror simplesmente pulou quando o gigante deu um soco onde ele estava. Caindo no braço dele. Tudo estava indo bem. Ele poderia ter voado até seu alvo, mas preferiu assim. Muita gente vendo.

Correndo, sacou a espada, e com um golpe limpo, decapitou seu oponente. Claro que a ajuda do veneno de basilisco e um reforço de sua própria magia foi essencial para isso.

Os outros aurores conseguiram lançar um feitiço nos olhos de outro gigante. Esse estava ensandecido, tentando acertar tudo que podia.

Tiago, ainda sobre o corpo do líder, lançou um feitiço que o paralisou.

Os gigantes restantes, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, fugiram, levando a cabeça de seu antigo líder.

- Esperava mais. – disse ele para Tonks, que apareceu ao seu lado.

- Mais? – perguntou um auror atrás deles. – Olhe a destruição que eles causaram.

- Já vi maiores. – disse ele. – Agora temos que sair daqui, logo os trouxas aparecerão.

- E a desculpa? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eles chegam a conclusão que a Roda Gigante colapsou, caindo sobre a montanha-russa e o trem-fantasma. – disse ele apontando para os brinquedos citados.

* * *

Harry também gastou algum tempo procurando sobre os possíveis objetos que poderiam ter sido usados pelo bruxo das trevas. Mas não tinha encontrado nada. Ele já estava pensando em usar métodos não convencionais pra tentar algo.

Como teria muitas pessoas procurando também, ele se deixou relaxar um pouco.

Agora ele estava com Gina, que tinha visitado ele.

- Mamãe está ficando louca com essa guerra. – disse a ruiva.

- Depois de perder dois irmãos, e agora ter todos os filhos envolvidos. E de se esperar. – disse Harry. – Temos que terminar a guerra rapidamente então.

- Estamos trabalhando pra isso. – disse Harry. – Não podemos deixar as meninas nisso também.

Nisso Letícia se aproxima deles.

- Harry, você estava procurando pelos fundadores. – disse a menina. – Talvez esse livro ajude.

Ela entregou o livro para o irmão. Harry olhou bem o livro. Era o mesmo que seu pai tinha usado para viajar no tempo.

Ele nunca tinha pensado em ler aquele livro em especial. Mas reparou nos autores. G&R. Godrico e Rowena.

- Um livro em branco? – perguntou Gina.

- Ele não está em branco. – disse Letícia. – Só algumas pessoas podem ler, uai.

- Vocês podem ler, por quê?

- Papai não sabe. – disse Harry.

- Obrigado, Lets. Vou ler isso. Vai ser de grande ajuda.

Letícia saiu correndo, orgulhosa de ter ajudado.

- Ela vai ser um estrago na escola. – disse Gina.

- Você vai ter que se cuidar, eu já vou estar fora. – disse Harry. – Mas acho as gêmeas ainda piores.

* * *

Tiago estava no QG dos aurores, já que não tinha trabalho em Hogwarts. Foi quando chega uma chamada de emergência.

- Gigantes. – disse um auror.

Ele pegou o papel onde tinha o endereço e aparatou para lá.

Era uma praia ao sul da ilha, perto do Canal da Mancha.

Ele chegou antes dos outros aurores, que precisariam chegar ao ponto de aparatação antes de chegar ali.

Era apenas um acampamento. Tinha uns 10 gigantes ali. Ele estava esperando um ataque, mas não havia nada de humano ali.

Tudo estava estranho.

Logo alguns aurores chegaram entre eles, Kingsley e Alice.

- Vamos atacar. – disse um auror.

- Parado. Tem algo errado aqui. –disse Harry. – Procuramos eles a um ano, agora conseguimos localizar eles. Isso não é um ataque, é um acampamento. Voldemort não seria tão descuidado.

Vários aurores tremeram ao ouvir o nome.

- Sinceramente, vocês são aurores, não podem ter medo de um maldito nome falso. – disse Tiago. – Eu vou entrar e ver o que está acontecendo. Vocês ficam aqui.

- Mas pode ser uma armadilha. – disse Alice.

- Se for, apenas eu caio. E posso sair dali rapidamente, qualquer que for o que eles colocaram ali.

Ele foi mesmo que todos fossem contra.

Assim que ele se aproximou, os gigantes se afastaram e Tiago foi em direção a maior fogueira. Era onde o líder estaria.

- Você Gurg. – disse o maior deles.

Parece que eles ainda não sabiam inglês direito. Tiago não poderia julgar por isso.

- Eu? – perguntou ele assustado ao entender o que foi dito.

- Ye, você cortar cabeça Gurg velho. Gurg novo. – disse o gigante oferecendo algo a Tiago.

Era o elmo de prata que Hagrid tinha dado ao primeiro Gurg. E agora estava do tamanho que um humano usaria.

- Fico honrado. – disse ele. – Vou mandar trazer comida e pedir que ninguém incomode vocês.

- Ye. – disse o gigante.

Tiago voltou para os aurores. E explicou o que aconteceu.

- Agora você é o gigante líder? – perguntou Alice.

- Aparentemente, Voldemort prometeu muito e não tem intensão de cumprir. Até mesmo os gigantes perceberam isso. E como decapitei um gigante sem muita dificuldade, eles preferem estar ao meu lado que contra isso.

- Isso é muito... Inesperado. – disse Kingsley.


	94. Membro

Capítulo 94 – Membro

Harry e Gina passeavam pelo Beco Diagonal. Eles estavam ali para comprar os materiais para o ano em Hogwarts.

Eles estavam procurando algo para Letícia. Ela estava meio chateada que não começariam suas aulas esse ano ainda.

- Eu me lembro de quando você entrou, queria ir também. – disse Gina.

- Você não sabia como Let não sabe que as aulas muito chatas em sua grande maioria. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que ela sabe mais magia que muitos do terceiro ano.

- E ela ainda tem as gêmeas. – disse Gina. – Eu fiquei sozinha um ano inteiro.

- E o Kal. – disse ele. – Aquele menino parece controlar a Let mais que a mamãe controla o papai.

- Isso é o que falam de nós.

- A coisas que não podemos mudar, Harry.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Tiago aproveitou a viagem para se encontrar com Berto. O duende havia enviado um recado solicitando uma visita.

Ele nem se preocupou com o motivo para isso. Como auror já acorreram ocasiões que ele precisou estar presente ao banco, para resolver entraves com o algum bruxo que se sentia lesado. Nunca o bruxo teve razão.

Mas ele sentiu o clima meio estranho quando passou pelos guardas do banco. Eles pareciam com medo.

Duendes não sentiam medo, ou pelo menos não deixavam isso transparecer.

- Por aqui. – disse um dos duendes assim que ele se aproximou dos caixas.

O auror estava achando isso muito estranho, a política dos duendes era sempre deixar a pessoa esperando, não importando quem era, ou quão importante essa pessoa era.

- Sr Potter, vejo que o senhor está bem. – disse Berto o recebendo à sua porta. – Sente-se.

- Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou. – As coisas estão meio diferentes aqui.

- A sua presença aqui causa isso. – disse Berto.

- Mas eu já estive aqui muitas vezes e isso não aconteceu. – disse o inominável.

- E que antes não era o Gurg.

- Vocês não estão pensando que eu causarei algum dano a nação dos duendes, estão?

- Humanos gostam de usar esse tipo de poder, e temos um histórico contra os gigantes que não é favorável.

- Não se preocupem, não tenho nenhuma intenção de usar os gigantes contra qualquer ser mágico, nem contra os não mágicos. Me tornei o Gurg por questões de tradição, e agora só quero que os gigantes possam viver tranquilamente. Luto contra o poder de alguém com ideias extremas, não posso ser eu a tê-las agora.

- Palavras de um humano nem sempre são seguras.

- Sei disso, por isso posso fazer qualquer tipo de voto que vocês quiserem, que enquanto eu for o líder dos gigantes não haverá nenhum ataque proposital a nação dos duendes, mas claro não posso impedir uma ação defensiva por parte deles.

- Isso basta pra mim. – disse Berto. – Mas tem que saber que alguns duendes ainda estará receoso de você, mas nada te acontecerá. Vou proclamar você e sua família membros da nação. Assim mesmo a ausência de um passado será ignorada.

Tiago estava mais confuso agora. Ele era o Gurg dos gigantes, um membro da nação dos duendes e uma autoridade no mundo bruxo. Faltavam agora os centauros e os sereianos. Nem queria pensar nos elfos domésticos.


	95. Última Ida

Capítulo 95 – Última Ida.

Mais uma vez a plataforma estava lotada de gente. Famílias inteiras se despediam de seus filhos. Mães chorando, pais nervosos, irmãos chateados.

Seria normal, se não fosse a guerra, e com ela o medo da perda.

Tiago sabia que a guerra não estava nada parecida com a que ele tinha deixado, ou mesmo a primeira guerra, mas muitos ainda se lembravam dela.

Ele foi com Sirius e Remo para a plataforma levar os meninos. Molly tinha resistido, mas entendeu que seria melhor.

Ela, no entanto, estava em Hogsmeade com Lilian e as meninas. Desta vez, Leticia não foi para o trem. Mas estaria em Hogwarts para a cerimônia de seleção.

- Sei que vocês já receberam todas as instruções, mas é sempre bom pedir cuidado. – disse Tiago.

- Tiago, deixa disso. – disse Sirius.

- Quieto, quero ver quando for a vez da Mel. – disse Tiago.

- Não vai ter guerra. – disse Sirius.

- Então, você acabou de colocar o ponto dele. – disse Remo.

Sirius achou melhor calar a boca e deixar Tiago continuar.

Logo os quatro estavam no trem, e os três adultos continuaram de olho nas pessoas a sua volta.

Mas felizmente nada de errado aconteceu.

* * *

A viagem foi tranquila. Mais porque as pessoas ficaram a maior parte do tempo na própria cabine.

Nem mesmo Malfoy fez sua aparição tradicional.

Eles ficaram na mesma cabine que Neville e Luna, já que eles tiveram que ir para a cabine dos monitores.

Harry não havia contado para os amigos que era Monitor-Chefe. Não queria ter que aturar Rony reclamando, mas até que o ruivo levou na boa. Ele já tinha responsabilidade o suficiente.

Gina que ficou orgulhosa, ainda mais que poderia fazer rondas com ele, e 'verificar' armários de vassoura e salas vazias para pegar namorados.

Na estação havia mais segurança. Alguns dos professores e alguns aurores, inclusive Tonks.

Ela pegou a carruagem que os meninos estavam. Mas não parecia muito legal.

- Algum problema, Tonks? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei. – disse a auror. – Acho que comi algo estragado. Meu estomago não está bom. Nem eu, nem Remo sabemos cozinhar bem.

- Melhoras. – disseram todos.


	96. Por que Você Odeia?

Capítulo 96 – Por que Você Odeia?

Depois de duas semanas de aula, Harry entendeu o motivo de chamarem os exames de exaustivos. Mesmo os professores fazendo a cada aula uma palestra sobre os NIEMs, eles ainda passavam muita matéria e deveres enormes.

Claro que ainda tinha a pesquisa. Seu pai tinha pedido para ele não se preocupar com isso. Mas não conseguia deixar de se envolver.

Ainda mais que era um tempo que ele poderia passar com as meninas.

Desta vez ele havia ido sem Gina. Já que ele aproveitou o tempo depois de suas funções como monitor-chefe.

- Fica mais um pouco. – pediu Letícia. – Eu quase não te vejo mais. Anny e Carol também estão com saudades.

- Bem que eu queria, mas tenho um dever pra terminar. E se eu ficar aqui, não vou terminar, pois vou querer brincar com vocês. – disse ele. – Você sabe bem que seria assim. E você tem que se acostumar. Ano que vem não vou estar aqui.

- Eu não gosto disso. – disse a menina.

- Nem eu. – respondeu ele. – Mas ano que vem você vai para as aulas, e nem teria tempo pra mim.

Harry não queria dizer era que provavelmente no ano seguinte sua família se mudaria de volta para Hogsmeade. Com Voldemort derrotado, assim como seus asseclas, não haveria motivos para permanecerem no castelo.

Tiago olhou para o relógio e notou que estava próximo do horário de recolher do sétimo ano.

- Eu te acompanho até a torre. – disse ele. - Tenho que conversar com o diretor mesmo.

Não era um caminho longo, mas Tiago sabia que algum filho de comensal, que acreditava nos ideais do Lorde das Trevas, poderia tentar algo para conseguir prestigio.

Há alguns metros do retrato da Madame Gorda, eles foram interceptados.

- Fora de seu salão comunal há essa hora. – disse Snape. – Detenção e menos...

- Seu relógio deve estar estragado, assim como a sua visão. Seboso. – disse Tiago. – Faltam cinco minutos para o horário permitido terminar e ele está acompanhado de um funcionário. E ainda mais no caminho de seu salão.

- Isso não importa. Ele está fora da cama neste horário. – disse o professor de DCAT.

- Eu não sou um primeiro ano. – disse Harry. – Meu horário é um pouco além do deles.

- Já disse que isso não importa. Você vai cumprir suspenção e a Grifinória... – disse Snape.

- Acho que isso deve ser visto com Dumbledore. – disse Tiago. – Ele gostará de saber como seus professores respeitam as regras.

Snape pode perceber claramente a ironia na voz de Tiago.

- Não acredito que ele queira ser importunado com algo assim.

- Ele é o diretor desta escola. – disse Tiago. – Quer que ela funcione direito e que os alunos possam se sentir respeitados e acolhidos. Mas se nem mesmo os professores respeitam regras, imagine os alunos.

Harry e Tiago seguiram para o terceiro andar com Snape bufando atrás deles.

- Devo dizer que essa é uma reunião um pouco inesperada. – disse Dumbledore ao ver os três entrando em sua sala. – Aconteceu algo?

- Nada de mais. – disse Tiago ao se sentar. – Só o Seboso sendo ele mesmo.

Tiago contou o que aconteceu.

- Não foi bem assim. – disse Snape.

- Você os encontrou juntos, ou Tiago apareceu depois? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Juntos, mas... – disse Snape.

- Então não havia motivos para você puxar detenção. Que está prontamente anulada. – disse o diretor. – Vocês podem se recolher agora.

- Mas a questão é mais grave que isso. – disse Tiago. – Mandos e desmandos do Snape podem estar prejudicando mais os alunos.

- Perda de pontos não prejudica ninguém. – disse Snape.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – disse Tiago. – Pode atrapalhar a autoestima de muitos, que acreditam não terem feito nada de errado, mas são punidos assim mesmo. Sem contar detenções humilhantes e cansativas, que impedem estudos e deveres. Refletindo nas aulas. Você não é um professor. Você é um tirano.

Snape se mexeu na cadeira. Ele vivia reclamando dos marotos por isso.

- Por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou Harry pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala.

- Eu não tenho sentimentos por você, Potter. – disse Snape.

- Você engana bem. – disse Harry. – Qualquer coisa errada que acontece no castelo você me culpa.

- Deixa de ser egocêntrico, parece seu pai. – cuspiu ele.

- Bom Ponto. – disse Tiago. – Você vive comparando Harry com seu pai. E nem estou falando de mim.

- Aquele idiota que vivia me perseguindo. Me azarava só por se achar melhor. – disse Snape.

- Severo. Já tivemos essa discussão. – disse Dumbledore. – Você não era nenhum santo naquela época.

- Sem contar que vivia mexendo com artes das trevas. – disse Tiago.

- Quer mesmo saber? – explodiu Snape. – Eu amava Lilian, e ele me roubou dela.

- Suas ações a afastaram de você. – disse Tiago. – Foi você quem a chamou de Sangue-ruim. Você que se envolveu com pessoas erradas. Você que se interessou pelas artes das trevas.

- Mas é culpa dele que ela morreu. – disse ele.

- Não. – disse Harry. – Ela morreu por mim. Voldemort queria a poupar, por algum motivo. Ela morreu por amor, e pelo que é certo.

- Você não entende disso. – disse Snape.

- Se você visse isso toda vez que um maldito dementador está por perto. – disse Harry. – Vou pra minha cama. Tenho aula amanhã.

Tiago saiu junto.

- Eles têm razão. – disse Dumbledore. - Você pode ainda amar Lilian Evans. Mas não permite que ela tenha paz. E pior trata o filho dela como seu pior inimigo. Mesmo quando não tem ninguém por perto pra você ter que fingir que é um comensal.

* * *

Uma reunião inusitada aconteceu na sala de Tiago e Lilian.

Além da família Potter, estavam Gina, Mione, Luna, Neville, Rony, Tonks, Minerva, Remo, Sirius, Manuela e Mel.

- Agradeço a presença de todos. – disse Remo. – Temos uma notícia.

- Eu estou grávida. – disse Tonks. – Logo teremos mais um filhote de Maroto por aqui.

- Parabéns. – disseram todos.

- Pelo menos desta vez Aluado não se revoltou e abandonou Tonks.

- Queria saber o que o fez mudar de ideia antes.

- Alguém poderia ter colocado a razão de volta na cabeça dele.


	97. Cura

Capítulo 97 – Cura

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Lilian.

- Essa é a única forma de compreender o processo todo. – disse Tiago.

- Mas encarar um lobisomem adulto sem a poção pode entrar para as coisas mais malucas que você já fez. – disse a ruiva.

- Mais que enfrentar um Basilisco milenar? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho maroto. – Sem contar que é só o Aluado. E o Almofadinhas vai estar junto.

- Isso era pra me deixar aliviada?

- Meu anjo, vou correr pouco risco. Só retirar algumas amostras de sangue. Antes, durante e depois das transformações.

- Você pode ser um Mago, mas não é invulnerável.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado. Não sou louco de deixar você sozinha com as meninas. Mas pode ser a única chance de achar a cura para a licantropia.

- Certo e colocar seu nome na História. De Novo.

- Eu não to fazendo por fama. – disse ele.

- Eu sei, meu emburradinho. Só não quero ter que te costurar todo.

- Não se preocupe temos a Poppy pra isso.

Lilian bateu nele.

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Remo quando Tiago tirava a primeira amostra de sangue.

- Já tive essa conversa com Lilian. – disse ele. – Você prefere viver o resto da vida com esse problema?

Remo se mexeu inquieto. Mas não disse mais nada.

Tiago terminou a coleta, deu uma olhada no frasco depois o mandou para seu laboratório.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a Lua cheia aparecer, e eles estavam na Casa dos Gritos. Almofadinhas já estava na sua forma canina.

Remo retirou a roupa. Tonks não era uma boa costureira, mesmo com magia.

Logo a lua surgiu e Remo sentiu o lobo pegando o controle sobre seu corpo. E seu corpo ficou completamente congelado, o que era estranho. Até que sentiu uma picada no braço.

Tiago tirou uma amostra do sangue durante a transformação. Isso ele não tinha dito.

Assim que sentiu o corpo se libertar, Remo viu um grande leão ao seu lado.

"Esse menino gosta de felino" foi o último pensamento racional de Remo.

Tiago esperou um pouco para pegar mais uma amostra de sangue. Sabia que se tentasse enquanto ele ainda sentisse dor poderia alterar o resultado e também seu corpo. Lilian não ia ficar feliz.

Ele repetiu as coletas pouco antes do nascer do sol. Assim ele teria as amostras necessárias para a sua pesquisa. Lilian teria feito o mesmo com Gui.

* * *

Tiago estava observando as lâminas com sangue. Usava um microscópio que não precisava de energia, pois usava um espelho para refletir a luz de uma fonte. Assim como os primeiros inventados pelos trouxas.

Ele já tinha analisado dos sangues de Remo, o de Gui e o seu próprio para poder comparar. Já tinha realizado alguns feitiços de diagnóstico. Eles demonstraram alguma diferença.

Principalmente o seu sangue. Não havia diferença entre os de Gui, em qualquer momento e o de Remo em seu estado normal. Mas bastava a transformação começar que o sangue mudava todo. Até mesmo a cor.

No microscópio ele pode perceber o motivo.

Algumas células vermelhas nos lobisomens eram diferentes. Eram elas que mudavam o corpo. E causavam a maldição. Ele pode notar que as células modificadas provocavam mudanças nas normais durante a lua cheia e assim comandava o corpo através uma proteína.

A mata-cão atuava na ligação da proteína com cérebro, o que mantinha o controle mental. Mas ele precisava ou destruir essas células ou impedir que ela afetasse as normais.

Ele poderia tentar os dois, já que meios lobisomens como Gui e os lobisomens fora da lua cheia possuíam maior força física que os humanos normais, e isso poderia ser uma grande ajuda para alguns casos.

Ele tinha alguns novos projetos para os alunos e os inomináveis.

* * *

Já se passaram dois meses de pesquisa intensiva quando Tiago chegou com duas poções para Remo.

- Aluado aqui está a cura que você precisa. – disse ele. – Obviamente não foi testada.

- Você está me fazendo de cobaia? – perguntou ele.

- Interessante um lobo como cobaia, normalmente são presas dele. – disse ele. – Deixa de ser fresco. Eu fiz isso por você mais que qualquer outro lobisomem. Claro que eles vão se beneficiar de tudo.

- Duas poções? Não conseguiu fazer em uma? – perguntou ele tentando mudar o foco.

- Claro que eu consegui. Na verdade são duas curas ligeiramente diferentes.

-Duas? Quer se exibir agora? – perguntou ele.

- Na verdade não, poucos saberão da segunda. A primeira e a cura total. Sabe a Licantropia são células que seu próprio corpo fabrica que causam a transformação. Com essa cura você não irá fabricar mais essas células e em aproximadamente dois ciclos está tudo acabado.

- E a segunda? – perguntou Remo.

- Essa é a que poucos saberão. Ela não cura a licantropia totalmente, só evita os sintomas desagradáveis dela. Você não se transforma, mas continua com gosto para carnes cruas e...

- Com a força e sentidos aguçados. – completou ele. – Será mais um meio-lobisomem como Gui que um humano normal.

- Qual a sua escolha?

- Ser o bruxo que podia ser ou a sua versão melhorada? Até parece que não sou um Maroto. Prefiro a versão melhorada, Mago. – disse ele com um grande sorriso.

Tiago deu a Remo a poção que ele queria.

Assim que ele tomou caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor, principalmente nos ossos.

- Acho melhor diminuir a dose e fazê-la em etapas. Aluado pode estar acostumado com a dor depois de anos, mas outros podem sofrer muito. – disse ele fazendo anotações, enquanto Remo ainda estava no chão.

Minutos se passaram e os gritos acabaram.

- Quer uma poção para dor? – perguntou Tiago.

- Podia ter me falado que doía. – disse ele.

- Quando tomei não senti nada. – respondeu o auror. – Mas também não tinha nenhuma célula de lobisomem no meu organismo.

- Faz sentido. – disse Remo. – E sabia que seria a cobaia.

- Agora o último teste. – disse ele, mostrando uma seringa.

- Mais sangue. – disse Remo resignado.

Tiago analisou o sangue e era semelhante ao de Gui.

- Bom agora é esperar a lua cheia.

A semana seguinte foi passada com ansiedade. E na hora que a lua cheia aparecia, Remo permaneceu como Remo.

Com um suspiro aliviado ele voltou para casa. Agora ela podia levar sua bela esposa para um jantar romântico a luz do luar.

* * *

Minerva olhava para o casal na sua frente.

- O que vocês dois faziam em um armário de vassouras?

- Procurando uma meia. – disse Harry.

- Sei pai já tentou essa. – disse a professora.

- Fomos empurrados e trancados lá dentro. – disse Gina.

- Carlinhos. – disse Minerva.

- Acho que vi um rato sem um dedo entrando ali. – disse Harry.

- Rony e Hermione semana passada.

- Como podemos dizer as coisas se todos já falaram antes. – disse Gina.

- Que tal a verdade? – disse a professora.

- Muitas pessoas confessam seus crimes. – disse Harry. – Mas ok. Queríamos privacidade. Parece que algumas pessoas estão empenhadas em atrapalhar a gente. E não estou falando de ruivos.

- Desta vez passa. – disse a professora. – Mas tentem não se pegos mais. Ai terei que fazer algo mais drástico, como detenções separadas.


End file.
